The Missing Link
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who finds Sesshomaru frozen in a cave. After thawing him, it's up to her to take care of him, teach him, and comfort him. As Sesshomaru recalls the life he forgot, they realize that they are more conected than they thought.
1. Frozen

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Tanaka-sensei! Tanaka-sensei!" The intern stumbled over her feet as she made her way off of her cart, running as fast as her legs could take her. "Tanaka-sensei!"

The slightly older man arched a brow at the sound of his name. Pushing back the flap on his tent, he walked outside to meet the woman. "Is there something wrong, Kakai-san?"

"Tanaka-sensei! We uncovered something, not far from here! In a cave in the base of a mountain, a man. He's there, and he's frozen!"

"Calm down, Iyu. Are you certain?" He asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

The young woman inhaled and exhaled a few times. "Yes. Higurashi-Sensei found him. She's analyzing him as we speak. She told me to hurry to get you, and tell you to bring your walkie-talkie."

Hojo Tanaka rubbed at his chin, pondering whether or not he should go. Kagome was often calling for him when things weren't too necessary. He often wondered if it was because of the divorce, if that was her way of annoying him. "And you're certain that she found a man?"

"It was huge, and I saw a foot. You should hurry. She said that if we don't thaw him properly, it could ruin our chances of finding out what time he's from, and other things."

"Fine." He entered the small tent, grabbed his walkie-talkie, and returned to Iyu. "Show the way, Kakai-san."

Urgently, she hopped back onto the cart with Hojo and drove to where she had left her trainer. Ever since she'd entered the field of Archeology, she'd seen a bit of action, but never an entire frozen person! Perhaps, when her sensei was mentioned in the hundreds of thousands of books, newspapers, magazines, and internet, she would be mentioned as well, as an accomplice to finding the preserved body. "There!" She pointed up ahead to the cave that was surrounded by orange cones, perfect for sighting in the late evening.

Hojo nodded his thanks, then hurried into the cave, pushing aside members of his ex-wife's and his team to reach the back where he knew she waited. "Kagome, this better be good."

"Thanks for believing in me, Hojo." Kagome sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Now, are you going to take a look at my find or what?"

"Hm. Your find. Probably a dead cat from last year."

"In the mountains?"

Hojo simply huffed, nudging her aside gently to look at her find. His eyes widened slightly as he gazed at the ice boulder, which had a large crack running down the side. Most of it was so thick and white that he couldn't see, but through the few transparent pieces, he spotted a leg, an arm, and some type of silvery looking material. _'It looks like silk._' "I think you've finally done it, Kagome."

She beamed up at him, blushing a bit. She'd known he'd be proud of her. Her eyes lowered for an instant. The moment was bittersweet. Had it been merely three months prior, she would be enveloped in his arms as they kissed. But they were divorced now, something she hadn't seen coming and she couldn't quite understand. _'Don't get yourself depressed girl. You just found a freakin' person in an ice cube. You'll be showered with praise. This is an awesome accomplishment._' "Let me have your walkie-talkie."

"I've got it." He replied softly, smiling. Lifting the walking talkie to his mouth, he pressed the button and spoke, "Tanaka to Daita, over."

Instantly, there was a reply, "Daita isn't in. This is Yama, over."

"Yama, I'm with Tana- Higurashi," For a moment, he'd forgotten the divorce, "She's come across something rather interesting. We need a helicopter about two ½ miles north of our last location, over."

"I will send one immediately, Tanaka-san. Wait patiently. In ten minutes, send up a flare so that we may know your exact location, over."

"Will do, over." Sliding his walkie-talkie back into his pocket, and then looked down at Kagome with an arched brow. "So, how'd you get down here anyway?"

Strawberry colored blush rose on her cheeks, and she averted her gaze to her ankle. "I was walking by when I thought I heard something crack, that was the ice, I guess. I tried to creep down here, but it felt like something pushed me. I tripped and sprained my ankle."

Hojo sighed. "Kagome, you've got to be more careful. You could have been down here by yourself, and ended up like this guy."

She snorted. "Didn't know you cared."

"Please, don't start that right now." Leaning over, he scooped her up bridle style and walked carefully out of the dark cave. "Iyu-san, use the red hand flare."

"Yes, sir, Tanaka-san." She grabbed a flare from the emergency pack on her cart and set it off, pointing it at the sky. A moment later, the wind began to whip around her, and, covering her eyes, she watched as a helicopter came into sight.

Hojo easily climbed up the rope ladder, Kagome situated carefully in his arms. Once inside, he sat her down and buckled her seat belt. "Try not to hurt yourself."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not a child, Tanaka-san."

He smirked playfully. "You could have fooled me, Higurashi-san." With that remark, and a duck to avoid the shoe hurled at his head, he headed back down. "Lower the cradle!" He called out to the pilot as he jumped from the bottom of the ladder. "You three, follow me." He pointed out his three strongest men.

They followed immediately and, after twenty minutes of careful maneuvering, finally managed to position the frozen, fossilized man onto the cradle. Hojo tugged at the ropes that held it together, and watched as it was lifted up into the helicopter.

The helicopter lifted once it was fully inside and began to rise, though a little wobbly. Annoyed, Hojo cried, "Hey, be careful! We've got precious cargo on there!"

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest. Was he talking about her, or the fossil? Looking out the window, she saw him smile at her, causing her to look away quickly. _'He's playing with me, I know he is. We were only just divorced. He can't possibly want me back._' Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed. _'Stupid Hojo, stop making me think you might still care._'

* * *

"How's the ankle?" Hojo whispered as the pair walked through the large building, Kagome with a slight limp.

"It's alright, merely a sprain. No fractured bones, none broken. I'm fine." She took a left into the large, defrosting room, and Hojo followed after her. Looking down at a clipboard, she didn't notice Hojo freeze. She asked, "What kind of progress are we making, thawing him?"

"W-we managed to get the head, and an arm. That was why we called you before putting him back into the defroster."

Kagome looked up at her find, and dropped her clipboard, rushing over to it. This, this thing, with silver hair, pale skin, strange markings. "A demon." She breathed. "A demon! I found a demon. I knew Ji-san wasn't crazy!" She reached to touch it, but found Hojo's hand on her shoulder.

He glared at her. "Don't touch it. You might ruin something."

Snatching away, she huffed. "I'll touch it if I wish. There isn't much I can ruin about something at least 400 years old." Stepping closer to the demon, she touched his cheek, and her heart stopped in her chest when his eyes snapped open. She made to step back, but the demon grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, get away from that thing!" Hojo yelled, his eyes wide. The others in the room, merely interns, hurried out, screaming.

The demon lifted Kagome's hand to his nose, sniffing. He blinked a few times, then looked Kagome in the eyes with his own frozen orbs, though curiosity lay beneath. Kagome's hand trembled, her eyes opening even wider. The demon pulled her closer by the hand, and suddenly, a fist flew across his face. Snarling, he released her to cup his jaw.

Hojo held Kagome in his arms. "Watch yourself, demon. I will not stand for you harming her."

The demon snarled louder, his eyes blood red and his irises emerald slits. He flew his muscles, causing the ice to crack and crumble around his arms. He hissed when he realized that he couldn't free his legs and growled something at Kagome.

She stiffened. Something about him was so familiar. "Hojo, calm down. I think your aura is hurting. Not to mention the punch to the face."

"I won't calm down. He could have harmed you or something. I told you not to get so close, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Demon," she called softly, soothingly, "Demon, would you like to hear a song?"

The demon seemed to calm at the sound of her voice, as though he knew it, but he looked confused. He didn't understand a word she had said. Quietly, he turned to listen to her. "Grrrr." He growled softly in reply to what he assumed was a question by her tone.

"U_mi wa hiroi na, okii na  
Tsuki ga noboru shi, hi ga shizimu_

_Umi wa oonami, aoinami  
Yurete doko made tsuzuku yara_

_Umi ni ofune o ukabasete  
Itte mitaini yoso no kuni."_

Lulled by the soft, gentle sound of her voice, he managed to calm completely, his muscles loosening, his eyes melting back into their liquid gold. He growled lowly in approval, though he hadn't understood what she was singing to him.

Smiling, Kagome gently pushed away from Hojo, who in turn, grabbed her hand tightly. "Hojo-"

"He's a demon, Kagome, a wild beast. You saw how ballistic he just went. You can't possibly trust that, that thing."

"He's a living person, Tanaka-san. Now, out. I want to try to communicate with him."

"I'm not leaving you here with that."

Nostrils flaring, Kagome snapped. "You don't have the option. I am of higher rank, here, Hojo, and we are no longer married, so you have nothing to say. Out!" She pointed at the door.

Hojo fumed. "Fine! Let him use you as a scratching post!" Scowling, he turned on his heels and left. Kagome locked the door behind him, and when she turned back to the demon, she noticed his eyes locked on her.

Standing before him, she allowed her eyes to roll over his face, and she knew that he was doing the same to her. When their eyes locked once again, she felt something strain inside her. Ignoring the uneasy feeling, she touched her chest, "I'm Kagome."

He frowned lightly, unable to comprehend.

Tapping her chest, she said again, "Kagome." Seeing that he was still confused, she sighed. The demon lifted his hand to his hair, and the light reflected off of the bracelet that he wore. Kagome eyed it, then smiled as she read the Kanji. "Sesshomaru. That's a beautiful name, despite the meaning."

Yes. Sesshomaru. That was his name. He growled softly, approvingly, "Sesshomaru."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, then smiled. "So that is your name. Sesshomaru." She touched her chest again, pointing. "I am Kagome."

"Kagome." He said after inhaling. He would program the scent, voice, and name to his mind.

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Yes." He nodded back.

Blushing as he mocked her, she leaned a little closer to him. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Japanese." He repeated the last of her question.

She sighed. "This is going to be difficult. Well, since you're alive, I might as well free you." She began looking around for a pick when a burning scent reached her nose. Whirling around to face Sesshomaru, she looked down, startled, as a green liquid flowed from his fingers and melted the ice away from him, burning his hakamas a bit. Once free, he stepped down and approached her, his hand reaching out for her.

Kagome stepped back. Now that he was free, he was a lot more intimidating. Sesshomaru halted, cocking his head to the side slightly. Her aura reeked of worry. Looking down at his hand, he wondered if she was afraid of his claws. One by one, he ripped off the ones on his right hand and dropped them to the floor before once again offering her his hand.

Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his, watching in wonder as he wrapped his own around it with startling gentleness. Once again, for a reason unknown to her, he sniffed her hand again, rubbing his nose against it. "Kagome." He purred. He knew her. He knew that he did. Otherwise, there was no way that he would allow a human so much.

"I-I suppose I'll have to teach you to speak, so we can understand one another." She said with a blush. "I wonder what you were doing out there." Kagome reached up to brush his bangs from his face and gasped softly at the large, round scar on his head. "Who hit you? Do you remember? What do you remember?"

Sesshomaru ran his hand over the scar that she had touched. He didn't know where the scar came from. He couldn't remember much before waking up to Kagome. As if responding to Kagome, he muttered her name, then his own, "Kagome, Sesshomaru," for that was all that he knew.

Kagome frowned. "That's all that you can remember, isn't it? Oh, you poor thing. I'll help you, Sesshomaru." Carefully, she embraced him. She'd help the poor demon if it was the last thing she did.

Hojo kicked the door in, and standing behind him were three security guards, armed with tranquilizer guns. "Release her, demon!"

"Hojo, calm down." Kagome hissed as Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "You're upsetting him!"

"Demon," Hojo snapped, ignoring her, "let her go." The security guards raised their guns.

Seeing them, a moment flashed in Sesshomaru's head.

* * *

**There were thousands of them, armed with guns, pointing them at him, at his daughter, at his retainer, Jaken. Sesshomaru snarled as the guns cocked. "Leave, demon!"**

"**Watch your tone, human." Sesshomaru hissed angrily.**

"**We give you until the count of three. One."**

**Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "Jaken, take Rin."**

**The imp shuddered. "B-but, milord??"**

"**Go."**

"**Yes, milord." The imp took the girl, hopped onto his two headed dragon, Ah-Un, and took off ito the air, avoiding the bullets that were shot at him.**

"**Daddy!" Rin cried, worried for her father.**

**Sesshomaru growled as one of her tears fell to the earth near him. Flexing his fingers, he lashed out at the soldiers that aimed their guns at him, attempting to harm him with weak bullets that hardly felt like an insect sting. These humans would pay for putting his daughter in danger. They would pay for making her shed tears. He would protect her.**

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. He wouldn't let them hurt Kagome. Pushing her behind him, he growled as he shielded her. "Grr."

"Now!" Hojo ordered.

"No!"

But the guns had been fired, and several darts were stabbed into Sesshomaru's torso. He hunched over slightly and growled. These guns were different. They were poisoned. But he couldn't let them hurt Kagome in anyway. Using his whip, he knocked the gun from one's hand.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kagome stepped in front of him to catch his attention, just as another shot was fired, a dart stabbing into her arm. Kagome winced as she pulled it out and fell limp.

Sesshomaru roared as he caught her. "Kagome."

Hojo's eyes widened. "How do you know her name? What are you doing?"

Hating that he didn't know what the human was saying, he laid Kagome down gently. "Kagome." He snarled.

"You come away from her!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he continued to shield her.

Hojo glared at the security guards. "Fire, you idiots."

Nodding, the pair left with guns fire them repeatedly, hitting all over Sesshomaru's body until he came to his knees. Sesshomaru covered his face as his sight blurred. He had to stay awake, to protect her. He had to. Clenched his teeth together, his body gave on him, and he collapsed beside Kagome.

Hojo hurried to his ex-wife, scooping her up, and moving her from Sesshomaru. "Damn demon." Cradling her to him, he carried her out of the room. "Lock him up. Restrain him. If he comes after her again, you're fired."

"Yes, Mr. Tanaka."

Nodding, he continued on his way. "I won't let him near you again, Kagome. I won't allow him the chance to harm you. I may have asked for the divorce, but I still love you in many ways." Kagome simply adjusted in his arms, sighed, and smiled as though she had heard him.

* * *

Sesshomaru cringed as he opened his eyes to a dark room. He started to move his stiff body, only to find his wrists and ankles chained to the wall and floor. Looking around, he whispered, "Kagome." She was nowhere to be found. Starting to panic, he called, "Kagome! Kagome!" Snarling, he jerked at his restraints, "Ka-go-meeeee!"


	2. Leave

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kagome, don't you dare get out of this car." Hojo ordered, glaring in annoyance when she ignored him, slamming the door aggressively on her way out. Following after her quickly, he warned, "Don't even think about going through that door."

Kagome gazed into his eyes as she flung the door open and sashayed inside. "Baka, thinking he can tell me what to do now. The nerve of him." She limped down the narrow corridor, narrowing her eyes at the sound of Hojo's hurried footsteps. '_I'm limping for Pete's sake. Why can't he catch up?_'

"Don't open that door, Kagome. I mean it."

"Oh, really? Because I'm opening it." She opened it with a smirk. "Stop me." She headed into the room, pausing to glare at her fellow archaeologists. "Status report on the demon?"

Her resident stepped forward, his legs trembling at the cold look on her face. Lifting his clipboard up so that it practically covered his face, he read, "H-he's still out." A loud growl ripped through the building, and he dropped the objecting in his hands, struggling not to soil himself.

Kagome's face softened. "Where did you put him?"

Hojo walked around her, to the large two way mirror on the wall. Flipping the switch next to it, he was given a view of Sesshomaru. He glared angrily at the beast, yanking at his restraints. "I don't see why you care about that thing. It's ignorant, can't even speak. He's nothing more than an animal."

"Don't say that. He's as much a human being as we are, simply not precisely human." Came her low argument. Pushing the small blue button on the control panel, Kagome called, "Sesshomaru."

Instantly, he stiffened. "Kagome." He sniffed the air, and then growled. Where was that coming from if he couldn't catch her scent?

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

His growling grew louder, more panicked, more agitated. He didn't see her, and he didn't like that she was out of the range of his senses. Nor did he like being chained up while the men who had taken her away could harm her. Jerking harder, he roared. Managing to snatch a wrist free, he ripped off the rest of his chains.

Hojo's eyes widened. With urgency and care, he grabbed Kagome's arm. "We have to get you out of here." He started to pull her away, but she yanked free.

"Why?"

"You don't see that?!" He pointed. "That beast is breaking free, no doubt to come after you! I won't allow it. Let's go."

"No!"

Hojo scowled at her, gnawing on the side of his jaw as he considered what to do. Mind made up, he grabbed her waist, slinging her over his shoulder. He clenched his teeth as she pounded and clawed at his back, screaming at him. He hesitated when the demon stilled.

Sesshomaru stepped toward the glass in which he saw himself. He ran his hand over the cool glass, and then leaned into it, pressing his nose against it and inhaling. There, but faintly, he could smell Kagome's scent coming through. Rearing his fist back suddenly, he punched the glass out, enough so that his fist made it through.

Kagome screamed in surprise, looking up from Hojo's back. Hojo cursed loudly, tightening his hold on her waist. "Kagome, we're leaving now."

"No. He wants me."

"He wants to eat you."

"Stop it!" She cried as he made for the door.

Hojo halted when a long, loud snarl followed her statement. He turned to face Sesshomaru, who bared his fangs. Sesshomaru grasped at the air. "Kagome."

"Let me down, Hojo."

"No way. He's trying to kill you, I bet."

Sighing, Kagome stabbed him in the back of the neck with a long, manicured nail. When he yelped and released her, she took the moment to slide down off of him. She hurried, forgetting about her foot, so that Hojo couldn't grab her again. The moment she grabbed the youkai's hand, he calmed. "See, it's alright. I'm here."

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent hungrily, though one could not tell by looking at his impassive face. "Kagome." He murmured lowly, thoughtfully. She reminded him so much of someone he desperately wanted to remember, and yet he didn't. Perhaps whatever woman in his past whom Kagome reminded him of had wronged him in some way, or he had wronged her.

"Everything is fine, Sesshomaru." She cooed gently, staring in wonder as the cuts on his hand began to heal until they weren't even visible anymore.

The others in the room watched in wonder as she tamed the beast, calming him simply by touching his hand. Hojo, on the other hand, became annoyed by the sight of it. "Kagome, you can't encourage him."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll start thinking that you're his chew toy or whatever. The dog is sniffing your hand."

"I figured he was one of the fabled Inuyoukai." Kagome mumbled, more to herself than to Hojo. "How is his health?"

Hojo sighed, crossing her arms. She was ignoring him, or at least ignoring his point. She simply didn't understand that youkai were killing machines, according to the myths, which he now believed in. He didn't want to see her hurt. "He's a demon, Kagome. He's perfectly healthy. We checked him in his sleep."

Kagome nodded, then stroked Sesshomaru's large hand gently. "I'm going to take care of him at my home."

"W-what?!" He cried. "You can't! That thing is a monster."

"I can, and will. He needs to adjust to life in these times, and what better way than in a modern home with a modern woman to teach him everything."

"N-no. I forbid you to."

Kagome bristled, her eyes taking on an angry, feral look. "Forbid me? And just who are you to do such?"

Hojo stiffened immediately. If there was anything he feared more than the youkai, it was Kagome's anger, her wrath. "I-I'm," he cleared his throat, "I am someone who cares for you. Because you do not know how to make proper decisions, I will handle them for you."

"WHAT?!" She screeched, dropping Sesshomaru's hand and earning a glare which she hardly noticed. "You listen, Hojo, and you listen well! You are not my father, my brother, my husband, my boss or anything else of authority! You are below me in rank, so you have no right to command me."

"Is that so?" He asked lowly, venomously, taking a threatening step forward. "I will protect you, Kagome, whether you hate me for it or not." Loosening his hands from their tight fists, he seized forward to grab him. A loud crash caught his attention, and he froze in horror as Sesshomaru flew through the glass, shoving him from Kagome in a hostile manner. He winced as he felt Sesshomaru grab her him by his collar, hoisting him up.

"Hojo!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Put him down." She glared in frustration when he looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "Set him down now, Sesshomaru."

His lips thinned, but he set the human down nonetheless, eyes widening slightly when Kagome shoved him aside, hurrying to Hojo. '_**That human, what does she want with him?' **_A strange feeling flared in his chest, and he stepped back from the pair as Kagome embraced him. _**'Why is she doing this? I protected her.**_'

Kagome exhaled softly as she finished checking her ex-husband for wounds. In the past, at a time like this, they would have gazed into each other's eyes. She would blush and look away, and in return, he would chuckle loudly, amused by her innocent behavior when she was anything but. "You're alright. I'm glad."

"I told you." He grunted as he sat up, clutching his side. "I told you that thing was nothing but a monster."

"He isn't. He was confused, I think." She whispered, standing and helping him up.

"Confused?" He scoffed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The only thing he's confused about is whether to have you for lunch or dinner."

Sesshomaru snarled in warning. The tone the human had used while looking at him was not to his liking. Not only that, but he was tempted to rip his hand from Kagome's person. What had she called that human? "Hojo." He bit, his tone even.

Hojo's eyes widened. "My name…how does he-"

"He learns quickly." Kagome felt a sense of pride for him and bestowed a warm grin upon the youkai, whose muscles unknotted at her warmth toward him. "Sesshomaru, I'm going to take you with me, okay?"

"I forb-" Hojo groaned, clutching his side when Kagome elbowed him.

Sesshomaru smirked at the pathetic human who had tried to assert himself over Kagome. He looked down when Kagome held up a bag to him. His right eyebrow arched.

Eagerly, Kagome pulled out a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of underwear. "Clothing." She said before tugging at his torn hakamas and nodding. "This is clothing."

"Clothing," He repeated, accepting the attire. He eyed it curiously. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. In fact, he was almost certain that it was something that would end up harming him. Deciding that it was indeed something harmful, he glared, tossing it aside.

"Sesshomaru, it's clothing, like what you're wearing. Like what I'm wearing." She pulled at her own clothes. "I'll help you put it on." She offered. Her hands worked quickly to unfold the shirt and she slid it over his head.

Sesshomaru growled loudly when the shirt blocked his vision, but he calmed again when she pulled it down from his face to his neck. Once his arms were through the sleeves, and his shirt was pulled down, he pulled his hair back, tying it into a ponytail with the bracelet from his wrist.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Don't you look handsome in modern clothes, and less imposing?"

He nodded at her praise, inwardly basking in it. A smug glance at the human told him that he was jealous, and he resisted a smirk.

"Now, we'll all leave the room. You but these on first," she held out the boxers, "The hole in the front," she held them up to him with a blush, "like this."

"Like this," He took the underwear from her and held it to him. Nodding firmly, understanding, he began to pull down his hakamas when Kagome grabbed his hand, blushing furiously.

"You can't pull your pants down in public, especially not before a woman."

He tilted his head slightly, bemused. She was keeping him from undressing. Did she think he had something to be ashamed of? He wasn't simply the Killing Perfection. He was perfection all around.

Kagome sighed. "I'll only be gone for a second. Just get dressed, and I'll take you to my home." Turning from him, she ushered the others out, then followed behind them.

Hojo seemed to materialize at her side. "You're really doing this?"

"Yup."

"And if he kills you in your sleep?"

"I leave everything to my mother, father, grandfather, and little brother. You can have the wedding album, though, if you like."

"Kagome, this isn't a joke. I don't know what I'd do if I went there to find your blood splattered all over the place. I don't trust that thing with your life."

Kagome halted, crossing her arms over her chest when Hojo stopped beside her. She turned to face him. "Stop it."

His eyes widened momentarily at the anger in her voice. "S-stop what?"

"Stop acting like we're still married. Stop acting like you love me, like you still care when I know that you don't. You divorced me, Hojo." She said in a hushed tone, sending fake smiles and waves to those who passed. Once they were gone, she continued, "Let's stay divorced, Tanaka-san."

"Kagome, I-"

"That is Higurashi-sama to you, Tanaka-san. Now, if you don't mind, I must go check on my find. Enjoy the rest of your day." Swiveling on her heel, she sauntered back down the hall.

Hojo called after her. "What are you going to tell Kurodo-sama when he returns? He won't like you taking something that hasn't been properly tested without his permission."

She shrugged. "I will tell him the truth, and then I will face his wrath. I am a big girl, Tanaka-san." That said, she opened the door of the room she'd just exited, and Sesshomaru looked up at her from the clipboard he'd found. "Oh, did I leave that yesterday?"

"Sesshomaru…I am…" He analyzed the page, "number…492852?"

"Huh?"

"This…scroll," he struggled to find words she would understand, "calls Sesshomaru 492852."

"You can read?" She asked in amazement.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat and handed her clipboard. "Sesshomaru…can read."

Kagome smirked. "Wow. I could get used to being friends with a youkai. You learn rather quickly."

"Where find?"

"Find what?"

"Sesshomaru…me?"

"Oh." She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him out of the room. "In the mountains. When you start to remember, I'll take you there, okay?"

His brows furrowed. He'd hardly comprehended more than three words: take, mountain, and you. They would do though, for he got the gist of what she was saying. Walking at her side, he eyes her car cautiously.

Sensing his unease from the way his hand tightened around hers, Kagome comforted him. "It's a way to get around, perfectly safe."

Upon hearing the word _safe_, he calmed drastically. Something within told him that she could be trusted, despite her human nature. So, with her help, he buckled up in the passenger's seat, leaned back, and observed the world he had missed out on.

* * *

Kagome gazed at Sesshomaru with interest as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. After watching her cook one bowl, he had managed to go back and cook himself another on his own. He was proving to be more than a quick learner. The youkai was phenomenal. It was no wonder youkai looked down on humans when they advanced so much faster, not that she condoned such discrimination. "Sesshomaru."

At the sound of his name, he looked up slowly, lowering his chopsticks and swallowing. "Yes, Kagome?" His speech had improved drastically. She wondered if it was from watching three straight hours of educational television before she'd finally managed to turn it off.

"Why are you learning so quickly?"

"I am a demon. It is in my…" He narrowed his eyes, thumbing for the right word. "nature. Also, it seems as though I knew this…language before. Perhaps whatever caused my wound," he paused, stroking his forehead where the scar was almost gone, "caused me to…to…"

"Fail to remember?" Kagome finished when he growled in annoyance.

He nodded. "Yes, thank you." Returning to his dish, he began to eat again.

She tried to restrain from asking another question while he was eating, but she found that she could not hold it in. "Can you recall anything at all?"

"No." He answered immediately.

"No memories whatsoever?"

"…a small one. There was a human child, a two-headed dragon and…an imp. There was an army."

Kagome frowned. "The human child, what did it look like?"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew cold. "I could not see her face."

"Oh…Well, um, I'm heading to bed. You have a place made on the couch." She pointed out the furniture to him, then rose. "I'll help you remember, Sesshomaru. And when I do, you can move on with your life and maybe you won't be so cold."

"…When my memory…returns, will I be leaving?"

"You'll probably want to." She walked into her room, closing the door behind her so that she didn't see the confused, worried, and angry looks flash in his eyes.

* * *

"**Daughter!" Sesshomaru howled to the sky, leaping from cliff to cliff. "Daughter!!!!"**

"**Daddy!" He heard her voice echo back and nearly smiled as he progressed toward the sound of her voice. "Daddy!" She called louder.**

**Sesshomaru tensed as he heard and felt the rumbling from the top of the mountain. If she kept yelling as loudly as she was, there would be an avalanche, no doubt. "Don't yell, Rin!" He said, careful not to lift his voice.**

"**DADDY, I'M SCARED!" She shrieked for him to hear.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened noticeably as rocks began to tumble. Speeding up his search, he inhaled. He could hardly smell a thing with the rain and snow in the air around him. The cold nipped at his bare chest and he shivered lightly. "Where is she?" He wondered frantically. He heard her cry out and surged forward.**

"**DADDY!" His daughter was going to be crushed by tumbling rocks and snow.**

"**No." He shook his head. Not if he could help it. Rushing at her, he pushed her back and out of the way, but was himself caught in the snow slide. "Rin! Find safety!"**

"**Daddy!" She reached her hand out for him.**

"**Go!" He yelled angrily, worried that if she did not obey his word, she would freeze to death. The rushing snow tipped him forward and he crashed head first through a hole and into a cave. Growling in pain, he pushed himself up. "Rin." He breathed, collapsing when more snow fell, casing him in a mound of ice. He was exhausted and cold, frozen, but he had to get to Rin. He scratched at the ice and snow, frantically, but to no avail. It was casing him in. It was, it was…"Rin!" He roared.**

* * *

"Uh!" Sesshomaru shot up from the couch, breathing deeply. Was that how he'd ended up there? If so, where was his daughter? Had she died? His eyes widened as a brief pain clenched his heart. "Rin." He whispered. "Are you alive…somewhere?" And for the slightest of seconds, he'd seen her face, when she'd reached out to him. That was why he was connected to Kagome. She resembled his daughter.

He reclined lightly on the couch, gazing at the ceiling. There was no way his human child had survived to this time…five hundred years into the future. And another thing, how was the human child his daughter? Had he mated with a miko, and the outcome was a human? Kagome was a miko, he was certain. Her aura had flared rampantly when she'd been angry at that Hojo.

Was Kagome the reincarnation of his human mate? And what had possessed him to take a human mate? He sighed softly. There was no way that he would sleep now…at least, not alone. Tossing the sheets off, he glided down the hall to Kagome's room and opened the door. The sound of her light snoring reached his ears, and he inhaled the pinch of lavender in her scent that meant she was in a deep sleep.

Pushing the covers back on the strange futon that was raised from the floor, he slid in and curled up next to Kagome. She smelled heavenly, gentle yet fierce. Cuddling further into her warmth, he growled in pleasure when she stroked his hair in her sleep.

"Such fine silk." He heard her mumble, and he smirked smugly. She thought his hair silky. He wondered carelessly how he got it that way or if he was simply born with it. Considering that he was perfection, he assumed it was born unto him. "I'll purchase ten yards."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and his face melted from its impassive expression to one of peaceful content as he drifted off against her.

* * *

Hojo quickly took his keys from his pocket. He hoped Kagome hadn't changed the locks yet. Clutching a bouquet of her favorite flowers, white lotuses, in one hand with a box of glazed donuts, he opened the door with success. "Hey, Kagome! I'm sorry about getting too close yesterday!" Tossing his keys onto the kitchen table with the flowers and donuts, he doubled back to Kagome's room and knocked. When no answer came, he opened the door and was startled to see the demon snuggled up with her in her bed. "Kagome!"

Yelping, the woman flipped over the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru quickly sat up afterward and upon seeing a disheveled Kagome on the floor, he growled at Hojo. "Why…why are you here?"

"I was coming to check on Kagome." He glared right back at the demon. "What is that, that thing going in your bed, Kagome?"

"Y-yeah? What are you doing in my bed, Sesshomaru?" Kagome stood, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to fix it.

Instead of answering, he stared right back at her, unblinkingly. When she regarded him with annoyed eyes, he simply arched a brow.

Hojo grimaced. "Get out! Beast or not, you can't disregard a woman's privacy like that! You're at least intelligent enough to know that."

"Are you…" Sesshomaru growled, frustrated that he couldn't think of the word. When it came to him, he began again, "Are you referring to this Sesshomaru as a- an idiot?"

"Y-you can speak?'

"Yes, I can. Qu- Quite well, in fact." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing. "Beast I may be, but you, a…mere human are no match when it comes to a…multitude of things."

Kagome frowned at that. He thinks he's better than a human? Sure, their bodies are superior, but we're the same.

Hojo scowled. "Please. You're nothing more than a pathetic demon who managed to live past the annihilation but a stroke of luck. I bet you were in that cave hiding from the human troops that killed you all off." He then found himself slammed into the wall gripped by the neck. "Ah-ah!" He choked, clutching Sesshomaru's arm in a weak attempt to relieve the pressure.

"Sesshomaru, let him go! He didn't mean it!"

"You d-degrade me, mortal?!" He pushed him harder against the wall, despite Kagome's wailing. "I shall show you pathetic!"

"Let him go, please!" Kagome cried as Hojo's face turned a pale blue. "Please." She had to do something. Biting her lip, she raised a hand and swung it across Sesshomaru's face.

Stunned, he released the human and turned to her. She'd struck him. His dull eyes shone with a tint of hurt.

"Hojo!" Kagome knelt beside him, holding him to her as he slowly began to breathe again. "D-don't hurt him."

He reached for her, startled further when her aura flared with fear. 'Afraid? She is afraid of me?' Stepping back from her, his lips thinned. "You are as the other humans are." If she didn't want him there, if she was so afraid, then he would leave her be. Without thought, he climbed out of the window.

Kagome looked up when she heard his footsteps. "Sesshomaru?" Lying Hojo down gently, she rushed to the window and noticed him running. "SESSHOMARU! Come back!" But he ignored her, sprinting faster. "Sesshomaru!"

**_TBC…_**


	3. Overwhelmed

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 3**_

_He reached for her, startled further when her aura flared with fear. 'Afraid? She is afraid of me?' Stepping back from her, his lips thinned. "You are as the other humans are." If she didn't want him there, if she was so afraid, then he would leave her be. Without thought, he climbed out of the window._

Sesshomaru pushed himself further. He couldn't shake the memory from his mind. The thought of her being afraid of him, it didn't make sense. She'd showed no fear at previous times, even when he had attacked that male. Nor had he truly given _her_ a reason to fear him. He'd done her no harm. In fact, he was far gentler with the human than he would've liked to be.

There had to be something between her and that pathetic fool of a human. That was why she was constantly with him, constantly protecting him, constantly reeking of him, and oh how he hated to smell her crisp scent tainted with that of that male. Fear and confusion gripped his heart when a car skidded to a stop, only inches from him.

"Watch it, weirdo!" Startled, he started forward again, moving back when more cars began to skid and honk, people shouting obscenities at him. "Get the hell out of the way! Move it, asshole! Get out of the street, punk!"

Suddenly, there was a shattering pain in his right leg. Howling, he found himself reeling back, falling on his butt before a car that kept moving. Eyes wide, he grabbed the bumper of the car, holding it so tightly that the metal bent. He pushed the car back with as much force as he could, shuddering as he watched the cars pile up. They were even more intimidating that way. Standing, despite the pain in his leg, he hurried off.

His heart raced frantically as people called after him, yelling words he had never heard before. He quickened his pace, pushing through the crowded streets. The more they yelled, the more afraid he became and the faster he ran.

A bystander who he'd knocked down rushed to the nearest police officer. "Keikan! There's a man, a strange man dressed in strange cl-clothes! His hair is died a shining silver! And his eyes, the most terrifying and realistic golden contacts I've ever seen. He's tearing through the area!"

"Show me to him!" He followed the young woman through the streets to where Sesshomaru's was being crowded by a mass of angry humans. Lifting his walkie talkie to his mouth, he spoke, "I've got a 10-9 on Daisa, a 10-9 on Daisa. I require backup." It hardly took five minutes for sirens to ring through the air.

Sesshomaru, having given up on acting highly, covered his ears with his hands, backing deeper into the alley.

"Out of the way, people, we'll handle this guy." The officers started toward him.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing the nearest thing, a trash can, and throwing it at them.

"Whoa!" The crowd of policemen dispersed momentarily to avoid being hit. Re-gathering, they whipped out their guns and advanced toward him. "Calm down! We won't hesitate to hurt you!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Keep back."

"Let's tame this psycho!" A man cried, taking a tire iron, which he'd taken from his care, he whacked the hydrant as hard as he could, smirking and laughing when water shot at Sesshomaru, full forced.

The demon snarled as he was tossed back into a dumpster from the force. He was soaked from head to toe by the time the hydrant ran out of water. He growled, taking a step forward to show the human what was coming to him, then yelling out when his leg flared with pain as he felt the bone cracking inside. He tried to move back again, but fell, slumping against a dumpster. His eyes swept over the crowd, angry, confused, afraid, and distrusting. He was overwhelmed. This new land of scents, sounds, tastes, sights, things! It was too much. He shrank back as the approached him. "Get away from me!" He snapped.

"We won't hurt you unless you fight." The male in front reached a hand out to him, touching his right arm gently. "Calm down and take my hand. I'll help you, sir."

"Don't touch my person!" He clutched his arm to his chest, eyes flickering an intense red like a four way stop.

The male didn't seem to notice, nor did he heed the warning. When he reached out to touch Sesshomaru again, he found himself punched and thrown back at least three feet. Guns cocked, and shots were fired.

Sesshomaru's aura wrapped around him tightly, forming an invisible barrier as he shielded his face with crossed arms and brought his legs closer to him. Crouched in a ball, he gritted his teeth to refrain from crying out when the bone in his leg broke through the skin. He wanted to kill them, kill them all to reducing him to this frightened being. His anger spike the more he thought on it. His eyes began to glow an eerie red when a familiar scent wafted into his nose.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Kagome looked around frantically. "He could be in so much trouble by now. Or worse, hurt." She gasped. "Oh, please, God. Don't let him be hurt. It'll be all my fault." She was running past a pawn shop when something caught her attention. She gazed at the showing televisions in the window.

A reporter smiled charmingly into the camera, his black hair slicked back into a small rattail. "We have breaking news on Daisa Street. A strange, silver wigged male with golden contacts has been tearing through the downtown area, destroying everything in his wake. We give you live feed in ten minutes. Stay tuned."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled. "He's on Daisa!" Urgently, she turned from the screen and hurried down the street, cutting a quick left, then another until she was on Daisa. Noticing the loud, crude crowd around an alley, the horde police cars, and the News 6 truck, she knew she'd found the place. She tried to get through the crowd, pausing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with the violet eyed, black haired reporter she'd once had a 'celeb' crush on.

"Hold it right there, my beautiful little lady." He grinned flirtingly. "It's too dangerous for a little flower like you."

"I can handle it."

He shook his head. "Dearest, I mean it. You're too precious to go in there. That man is senile."

Kagome's shoulders shook. "He isn't. He's scared. I have to make it through to Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Pushing him away, she forced her way through the large mass of people before coming to a throng of policemen and women. "I have to-"

"Get back! How'd you get so close?!"

She waved her hand at him. "Look, I need to get to him."

"And who are you?"

"I'm…I'm his guardian. He wasn't supposed to get out. He ran away. Let me take him back home."

The man regarded her silently, considering her words for a moment, then shaking his head. "I'm sorry. That man is dangerous. Something isn't right in his head."

Kagome clenched her fists at her side. "I'm sorry for this, really sorry." Kneeing him in the groin, she took off when he hunched over in pain. Slithering her way through the crowd, having to yank her limbs free as the officers struggled to grasp her, she finally managed to reach Sesshomaru. "Oh, Sesshomaru." She ran to him, kneeling by his side and pulling him close to her. "W-what have they done to you?" She eyed his leg.

Sesshomaru gently grasped her forearm, pressing his head to her bosom. "Kagome." She always managed to find him when he needed her, when he wanted her. "I do not like this time." He whispered softly.

"I know." She replied, tears in her eyes. It was all her fault. She'd caused him this pain. She could only imagine the fear he'd felt. All the strange things in her time surrounded him, a demon from the 1500s. "It'll be okay, Sesshomaru. I'll get you help."

"Hn." He grunted as pain seared through his leg. His grip on her tightened then loosened as he fell unconscious.

Kagome held him tighter, stifling her tears. She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to glare. "Don't come near him…What did you do to him? What did you do?!"

"That man is a menace to society!"

"Did he harm anyone?! Is anyone here bleeding more than him?!"

There was silence, before a meek, "No," was heard.

Kagome nodded. "Exactly. I hope you're all happy with yourselves." Threading her hands through Sesshomaru's hair as the people slowly began to disperse; she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her home. 'Hojo should be awake now.' "Hojo," she said when he answered the phone.

"Kagome," he rasped, "Hey. I was worried that that demon had hurt you. Where are you? Where is it?"

"_He_ and I are on Daisa. You'll notice the big van. Sesshomaru's hurt and I need your help getting him to the lab so we can heal him."

Hojo sighed. "Kagome-"

"Hojo, I won't take no for an answer. Either…either you help, or I drag him there myself."

"You shouldn't go straining yourself, Kagome. You shouldn't have left without your car in the first place. You know your asthma has been horrible."

"Then don't make me do it."

Sighing once again, the male gave in. "I'm on my way." He jingled the keys into the phone. "Don't you move an inch until I get there."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." Kagome said, referring to the way Sesshomaru held a tight grip on her, his face pressed deep into his chest and his body curled against her. "Thank you, Tanaka-san." She smiled.

"You're welcome…Kagome."

Kagome slid her phone closed before placing it back into her pocket and resuming her tease of Sesshomaru's hair. She tensed when a shadow fell over them. "He's hurt enough. If you want to harm him, you'll be going through me first."

"It's quite remarkable," the deep baritone voice began, "how you can care about someone that you hardly even know."

Looking up, she smiled a bit, blushing. "Houshi-san."

"Please, call me Miroku."

"Miroku, then. And you can call me Kagome. How do you know that I hardly know him?"

"You embrace him, though caringly, a bit awkwardly. And he seems to take to you, but not fully…So, tell me," He lowered his voice, "Where did you find a living demon?"

Kagome gasped softly, pulling Sesshomaru tighter to her. "W-what do you mean?"

He smirked. "Really, my beauty, it takes a fool not to see, so I suppose that means that half the city is. Anyway, I'm a houshi. You should have noticed that." He hinted at her miko heritage.

"Right, right, your last name. I thought it was just something you thought up."

"My last name? No, I mean-" He stilled when he heard a horn beep loudly. "Your boyfriend or husband?"

"Ex-husband." Kagome replied as he helped her to stand with Sesshomaru.

Miroku nodding, lifting Sesshomaru into his arms. "My, is this guy heavy."

Kagome giggled. "He's a practically 7 ft demon. I mean, really."

"I know." He laughed, sliding Sesshomaru into the backseat before closing the door. Once Kagome had climbed into the front seat, he stood by her window, smirking a bit. "So, Ka-gom-e," He brushed his bangs back with his hands. "You never told me how you came upon this demon." When she opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand. "Not now. Your friend is in need of healing. Perhaps when he is better, over dinner?"

Hojo's eyes widened. 'T-that flirt is asking her out right in front of me! A-and she's letting him do it!'

"D-dinner?" Kagome's face flushed.

"Yes, dinner. Don't tell me the answer now. Here," He handed her a business card. "You call me when you get the chance?"

"O-okay."

"Promise?"

She blushed, bowing her head. "I promise, Miroku-san."

Hojo gaped at her. 'She promises?!'

Miroku winked at her. "Don't keep me waiting, Kagome. I know how quickly those demons heal. Good day…" He arched a brow at Hojo.

"Tanaka Hojo." He grouched.

"Yes, Tanaka, Hojo. Is your last name still Tanaka, Kagome?"

"No. No. It's Higurashi."

"Ah, that sounds beautiful. Higurashi Kagome." He smiled at her blush. "I'll see you soon, Higurashi-san." Bowing, he turned on his heels and walked off.

Sighing, Kagome leaned back in her seat. "He's such the charmer."

Hojo snorted as he began to drive. "Oh, isn't he though?" He said in a high pitched voice, blinking repeatedly.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Like what? I was agreeing."

"Riiight…baka." She muttered with a smirk. _'Jealous baka.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. He turned his head to face the door when it creaked open. When he saw Kagome entering alone, he narrowed his eyes at her, then looked back to the ceiling.

"You're angry with me? I understand…I'll just check your wound and leave you." When he made no move to reply, she placed her hands on his legs, peeling back the wraps, then gasping. "Wow, I knew they healed fast, but this is simply spectacular. A day, only a day! Heck, my scrapes take longer than that!"

"Youkai possess superior bodies." Sesshomaru told her softly.

"I noticed." Kagome smiled at him, sighing when he looked away from her. "I'll run an x-ray."

Sesshomaru arched a brow as she placed a thick cover over his body, all but his leg, and lowered a machine over his body. The curiosity rolled off of him in waves, but he refused to say anymore to her than he already had.

Sensing his anxiousness, and knowing he wouldn't ask, Kagome filled him in, "This takes a picture of the bones inside your body, through the skin, tissue, cell, all that. It's really quiet fascinating. Close your eyes for me." Once he'd obliged, she took two x-rays before lifting the machine and walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve the pictures.

'Is she not going to say anything?' His eyes narrowed at the thought. Was she truly going to allow him to remain even more distant from her than usual? Fine. He didn't need her. She was but a pathetic human. Despite his own words, his fingers twitched anxiously, awaiting her to speak to him. When she returned to his side, still silent, he growled softly.

Kagome jumped in surprise, then looked to him curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

Stubbornly, he turned his head from her as she analyzed the x-rays of his Tibia.

Sighing with a small smile, Kagome gazed at the x-ray, scrutinizing the cracks in his bone. "I suppose this will take a little longer, a day or two. And I assume you won't want a cast. I'll see if I can rustle you up something to eat." Turning away from him, she made to leave, but when her hand touched the handle, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why did you…s-suddenly fear me?"

"Fear you? I've never been afraid of you." Kagome brushed her bangs from her face and she pivoted so that she was facing him. "Was that why you left? You thought I was afraid?"

"You shuddered, and your aura…shimmered with fear." He replied simply, his eyes hardening. "Perhaps you thought me a beast, who f-fought and killed blindly." A harsh growl vibrated through his throat. "I am far more…"

Kagome's eyes softened as he struggle, racking his brain for a word he knew was there somewhere. "Controlled. I know you're far more controlled than that…Sesshomaru, I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid that Hojo was severely hurt. I was afraid that you were going to hurt him more for saying those disrespectful things. He's an idiot sometimes, but he means well."

Sesshomaru sat up slowly, dismissing the throbbing pain in his leg as he swung them over the side of the table. Looking down his nose at her, he asked curiously, "Hojo…what is he to you?"

A light blush sprinkled over her cheeks. Covering her face with a hand, she answered, "He's my ex-husband."

"Ex-husband?" He repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"He's like my…my mate. Or at least he was. Things didn't' go so well. Now, we're more like acquaintances and work partners." The last phrase was spoken with a soft, melancholy tone. Lowering her head, she looked down at her hands.

"Mate cannot part."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, looking up into his narrow, liquid gold eyes. "Well, they can now. And I'm glad. I don't want him with me if he doesn't want to be."

Sesshomaru frowned, but left it alone. No alpha in his right mind abandoned his mate. Perhaps that Hojo was insane. He was snapped from his thoughts when Kagome touched his hand. "Hn?"

"When you were unconscious, did you have a memory?"

He stiffened at her question, then lowered his gaze. That familiar scent had triggered a memory, but he hadn't been able to properly see or gage who it was. The memory was choppy and blurry. "Not one that I could comprehend."

"That's alright. Like I promised before, I won't stop until I help you to remember. I know how it feels to lose everything you held dear. For you, it was your memories, for me, my very life." She flinched as the pain she'd felt when she'd been handed the divorce papers by Hojo himself resurfaced. Feeling Sesshomaru's finger under her chin, she allowed him to lead her gaze upward to his face.

"You once called this Sesshomaru a…friend. If you will be…assisting me, I will assist you. You will not be lost forever, Kagome." Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and stroking her back.

Smiling gratefully, Kagome embraced him back, pressing her head against his chest. Absently, she listened to the rhythmic beating of his quick paced heart. She couldn't quite understand why she felt so drawn to the male in her arms. He was the complete opposite of her, demon to human, strong to weak, agile to clumsy. Everything he did was with grace and prestige, while she practically tripped over herself. And she found herself wondering what went on in his head.

'_This strange little human miko…does she have any i-idea what she is? Does she know that she can recall her past lives? If- If I teach her what I know of it, could she reveal her connection to myself in the past? And she can summon ghosts. Could she sum-summon my Rin?'_ Sighing softly, he rubbed his nose into her hair. Perhaps he would ask later.

* * *

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Kagome asked, looking up the stairs to her condo. Before she could speak again, Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms and jumped, landing with a grunt at her door. "Stop that! You aren't fully healed!"

"I am fine." Sesshomaru argued back, surprised that she'd had the gall to yell at him that way.

She scowled at him, fishing through her purse for her keys in an angry huff, she ranted, "Your bone is going to shatter, stupid. Demon or not, it's gonna take you some time to heal that, if you can at all. Humans can't you know. And another thing, what I say goes! I brought you into this world and I can take you out! Kami, I must sound like your mother. But that's just how frustrating you are, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru blinked for a moment, still stuck at the part where she'd called him stupid. Was she serious? Growling, he leaned down until they were face to face, about to berate her when she finally grabbed her key, sprinting to the door. "Kagome." He growled after her, following.

"Kagome, my foot! I meant everything I just said!" Shoving her key into the lock, she twisted it and kicked the door open. "I mean, honestly, you broke your leg just yesterday. Jumping all the way up here was just, just STUIPID!"

"I am not stupid, woman!" He snapped at her, furious at being downgraded.

"I beg to diff! And that's the end of this conversation." She stormed into the house, squealing when Sesshomaru jerked her back to him, holding her bridle style.

"This conversation is over?" He smirked viciously. "No. I beg to differ." Carrying her into the house despite her struggles, he carried her to the living room, pausing when a new scent caught his nose. Holding Kagome tighter, he went to the source, a pretty young woman in the living room. "Who are-"

Kagome beamed. "Sango-chan!" Jumping out of Sesshomaru's arms, she raced to her cousin. "Oh, Sango-chan, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back from Spain! How was it?!"

Sango smile. "**_Muy bien_**. We won every game."

"Wow. Playing overseas must be amazing."

"Yes. It is…Who is that?" She inquired, eying Sesshomaru with none too trusting eyes as he returned the icy look.

"Oh, that recent dig Hojo, the teams, and I did paid off. I found a real live demon. He's staying here with me."

Sango nodded, storing the information in her mind before her face turned red, her brows furrowing. **"ARE YOU RETARDED (no offense intended) OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?! Th-those things a-are freaking killers! You remember the stories grandfather told us! H-he's supposed to be a mythical killing machine. He's supposed to be a fable like miko and hanyou!"**

Sesshomaru frowned. So he'd thought right. "Miko, hanyou, and youkai are not m-mythical. Kagome, herself, is a miko."

Kagome's eyes widened. "N-No, I'm not. I'm human."

"You are a human…miko."

"A human…miko. Prove it."

Complying, Sesshomaru allowed his aura to wrap around hers, drawing aout the miko energy in her own aura and making it visible to her eye. "As I said, you are a human miko."

Kagome nodded, repeating, "A human miko," before her eyes rolled back and she fell back onto the couch.


	4. Suspended

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome blinked a few times as she gazed into curious topaz eyes. Her first instinct was to scream and, seeing this, Sesshomaru placed a hand over her mouth, holding it there until her eye lids lowered and her eyes flashed with recognition. "I fainted…because you said that I was a miko?"

"Yes." He sat back, folding his legs and tilting his head to the side. "I don't…quite understand why. Surely you noticed the…for lack of better word, _tingle_, when you were around demons other than myself."

"Demons other than yourself?" Sango squinted her eyes from the doorway, then opened them wide when she realized her cousin's mistake. "Oh…she never told you, did she?"

"Told me…"

Sango leaned in the doorway. "The demons are…"

Kagome jumped up from the couch. "I could really use some Aspirin, Sesshomaru." She interrupted. "My head hurts like heck. You remember where the bathroom is?" When the youkai nodded, Kagome smiled. "Okay, the mirror above the sink, open that and get the white bottle."

Sesshomaru left immediately, his silver hair fluttering behind him.

Sango frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Kagome-"

"I'll tell him, I swear. Just not now." She caressed her temples.

"I don't like him here."

"So?" She snapped back, going into the kitchen. She flung open the door to her refrigerator and withdrew a can of Coke, setting it down none too gently on her marble countertop. "I like him here. I don't see why anyone thinks he's so dangerous. He's hasn't done a thing to harm me."

Sango snorted, slamming her hands on the bar island. "I saw the news, Kagome! That thing is a rogue!"

Kagome scowled at her cousin. "Lower you voice." She hissed. "Sesshomaru isn't bad at all."

Said Youkai paused in the hallway, waiting to hear why they were speaking of him. He held the bottle of Aspirin tightly in his hand when he heard the brunette speak.

"Not bad at all?! He was about to kill those poor policemen for doing their jobs. I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm telling Bankotsu. He can take that beast out of here."

"That beast, as you call him, needs me."

"To do what?! Jump inside his mouth so he can eat you?!"

Kagome lowered her head, trying not to be angry. She knew her cousin only meant well, as did Hojo. They just didn't understand. "He won't be leaving me. No matter what Bankotsu says."

Sango grimaced, folding her arms over her chest. "What did Kurodo-sama have to say about this? I'm sure your boss wasn't the least bit happy."

"I haven't told him, yet. But once I persuade Bankotsu, he can force Kurodo-sama to follow his orders, or be fired. Kurodo has no say over Bankotsu."

"Fine, then. He can stay here if Bankotsu says it's alright. But for how long?"

"I don't know…until he gets his memory restored, I suppose." She looked up when she heard a pop, then shrugged when she saw nothing.

Sesshomaru remained quiet even as the pills emptied out onto the floor. He hadn't realized he'd been squeezing the bottle so hard when Kagome had spoken. But if her words were true, where would he go when he remembered? He'd convinced himself that she was kidding the first time she'd said it. But now, he realized she was serious.

Sango let out an exasperated sigh. "Kagomeee," she whined, "who knows how long that could take? Hell, he could be listening in on us and deciding to kill you tonight." She glanced around the corner, frowning when she saw no one. "And how will you get him out then?"

"I'll send him some place where'll he'll be happy. Just, give me time, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever…Demon, where are you with that aspirin?!" She yelled gruffly, storming over to Kagome's liquor cabinet. "Kami, I need some, now."

Sesshomaru sat the broken bottle on the counter after entering the kitchen. "Forgive me, Kagome." Would this make her send him away faster? He'd broken one of her possessions. That was bound to upset her.

She arched a brow, smirking a bit. "What happened?"

"I wasn't mindful of my claws. Then, when I tried to fix things…" He lied lowly, glancing over at the brunette, who rolled her eyes.

"That's alright. I think I've got some in here somewhere." Patting him gently on the shoulder, she began to rummage through the cabinet closest to her. "Aha!" She cried, turning to face Sesshomaru and hitting her head on the door. "Ow!" She groaned, dropping the bottle.

Sesshomaru carefully pulled her hand from her head, frowning as the skin began to visibly darken. He ran his fingers over it gently. "Something cold?"

Catching on to what he was saying, she answered, "I'll get some ice from the fr- Hey!" She tensed as he lifted her onto the counter. "Warn someone first, next time."

"Do not command me." He said with a smirk, easily forgetting his previous upset. Taking a cloth from the counter, he filled it with ice and pressed it against her head.

"I'll command you if I want." Kagome pouted when he swatted her hand away from the makeshift icepack. "I can hold it."

"Be still." He growled.

Sango tensed in the living room, then shot a glare at him. "Hey, watch how you talk to her. And don't growl. From what I know, youkai don't growl unless they're thinking of attacking."

"Sango." Kagome chided her friend.

Sesshomaru kept himself calm. "What you know is wrong. A growl may be a warning, woman, playful or serious." He growled again. "You may take that however you please." He smirked widely when the woman huffed, storming to the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome thumped his nose in reprimand. "Bad."

Sesshomaru growled at her threateningly. How dare she treat him like a common house dog when that human wench had spoken to him that way?! He opened his mouth to tell her off when he heard a bell. Tensing, he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"It's alright. It's just the door. Come in! It's not locked!" When Miroku stepped into her kitchen, a charming smile on his face, she blushed, jumping off of the counter. "Houshi-san! Hi! Um," she stroked her hair down, "I didn't expect you."

"Now, now, what's with the formality, my beauty? I thought we agreed upon first names."

"Yes, of course, Miroku. But, um, why are you here?"

Miroku whipped a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "For you."

Beaming, Kagome took the flowers and inhaled. "They smell divine. Um, you remember Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, your youkai friend. Hello, Sesshomaru-san." He stuck out his hand.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to the human's hand, sniffed indignantly, then glared into his eyes.

"Aha." Miroku laughed nervously, stroking the back of his head. "Right. Human germs."

"Human germs?" Kagome frowned, looking over her shoulder at her youkai discovery. "Do I have them too?" She asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru told himself to remain strong, not to let his resolve crumble. But with her gazing at him with angry, hurt eyes, he couldn't. Sighing, he loosened the muscles in his body. "No."

She smiled. "And neither does Miroku, does he?"

"I don't know him." Sesshomaru replied passively.

Kagome shook her head. "We've got to work on you, my Sesshomaru." She looked back to Miroku. "How'd you get my address?"

"Dear Kagome, I'm a reporter."

"Ah, I should have guessed." She giggled.

"Now, about that date…"

Kagome bit her lip, laying the flowers on the counter. "Ne, Miroku-san, I-"

Miroku cut her off. "You know, Kagome-san, it's such an honor to be about to take out a woman of your stature. It's been quite some time since I was out with someone so beautiful and intelligent."

"I-I'll go find something to wear." She flushed, maneuvering around him.

Miroku smiled deviously as he watched her out, his eyes ze]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]roed in on her behind. His hand twitched and he reached out to grope her. 'Just once.' But before he even got close, Sesshomaru's clawed hand clasped on his wrist, jerking him around. "Sesshomaru, my good demon." He smiled.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered. Kagome was a kind woman, one who was helping him discover himself. He couldn't allow her to be disrespected. "Watch your hand…_monk_."

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what you mean."

"If she comes home tonight tainted, you will be castrated."

"I understand. Truthfully, I had no intention to bring her home tonight at all." He instantly found himself gazing into feral crimson eyes and wished, for the first time in his life, that he wasn't so honest.

* * *

"I'm ready. I hope this is alright for whatever you have planned." Kagome strolled into the living room where Miroku and Sesshomaru sat. She dug into her purse. "Just gotta make sure I have my- got it!" Looking up, she smiled, first at Sesshomaru, then Miroku. "How do I look?"

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply. Beautiful. That was the worst word that came to mind. Next were angelic, amazing, and regal. However, when Miroku rose, a phrase came to mind, _'Not for me.'_ She didn't look that way for him, but for the houshi. _'I don't feel for her…and yet, I am angry.'_

'**Stop them!'** his beast shouted as Kagome headed to the door with Miroku, the perverts hand on her hip, stroking. He'd completely missed her speaking to him for perhaps five minutes.

'_Why?'_

'**Stop them! He'll taint her! She can't be tainted!'**

'_I…'_

'**Stop them.'**

Sesshomaru nodded to himself, then grabbed his leg, growling loudly. Almost instantly, Kagome was at his side, checking his leg.

"Where does it hurt, Sesshomaru?"

Instead of answering, he growled louder, clutching his leg as though it pained him greatly.

Kagome grabbed his cheeks, gazing into his face, his features slightly contorted. "Oh, poor Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, Miroku. I can't go tonight."

"Are you sure? Demons are quite capable of handling pain.

Sesshomaru growled again, and Kagome whimpered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his shoulder. "You'll be okay. I'll get you some ice in a second." Over her shoulder, he sent Miroku an arrogant look, then wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Miroku's eyes widened. He mouthed, 'You're faking?! You must want her for yourself!'

Sesshomaru growled louder this time, causing Kagome to move back from him and stand. "I'll see if I can find some pillows and ice. Oh, and we can watch that DVD you like so much, Sesshou, the reenactment of the Battle of Sekigahara. How .does that sound?" She smiled when he nodded. "Forgive me, Miroku-san. But I have an idea." She hurried off to her room.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that, Sesshomaru. It wasn't far to me or Kagome."

"You should have listened. I warned you not to taint her. Your touch was doing so. I suggest you back down."

"You want her?"

"I respect her."

The monk frowned, crossing his arms. "And you think I don't? If she did not want to have sex with me, I would have been more than happy to drop her off at home. I do not push women. I treat them all like queens. A pervert, I may be, but I know when to stop while I'm ahead. She probably needed this, to get away. She seems stressed. Thank yourself."

Sesshomaru was not given a chance to reply because Kagome reentered, pushing Sango ahead of her. She'd managed to persuade her cousin to date the reporter and TV personality, and had even dressed her for the occasion. "Since I can't come, Miroku-san, my dear cousin here will be going in my place."

"And a beautiful woman she is." Miroku smiled, bowed, and took Sango's hand, kissing it. "A very beautiful woman."

Flushing, the woman looked at her feet, "Th-thank you, Miroku-san."

"You kids have fun." Kagome urged them toward the door. "Don't take her home." She whispered, "She needs to get laid."

Miroku laughed, while Sango fumed, "So do you, Kagome! Is that what that demon is for?"

"Fuck you." Kagome snapped, slamming the door after the pair. Sighing in disappointment, she pasted on a smile and propped Sesshomaru's leg up on a few pillows. "You rest up. I'll get some eyes."

"The pain has…has receded slightly. You may go on your date." He offered.

"No. No. Sango needs this more than I do." She slid the DVD into the player and sat on the couch beside him as it began. 'Sango needs it _ten times_ more than I do.'

Sesshomaru felt the guilt fluttering in his chest as she leaned against him tiredly. 'She did need a break.' Brushing her hair from her face, his breath caught when she looked at him with her sapphire orbs. "Kagome…am I causing you stress?"

Her eyes widened, then softened. "Why would you think that?"

"You seem more tired than the time I first met you."

"Oh…Well, no. It's not you, not really. It's me, thinking, worrying myself. The usual Kagome crap that happens." Sesshomaru nodded, not completely satisfied with her answer. "If anything, you're helping me. I like having you around." The way his eyes brightened made her heart skip a beat. Quickly, she averted her gaze. _'What in the world am I thinking? Am I desperate for a man that I'm getting attracted to Sesshomaru, a demon who could never truly want a human? No. Of course not.'_

Sesshomaru pulled her to sit in his lap. "I am glad to be here…When I leave, where will you take me?"

'He _wants_ to leave?' "I don't know. I'll start looking the instant you get your first memory, if you'd like that."

"Hn. It would not hurt to wait until I can recall everything."

"No. It wouldn't."

"Then, we shall wait." Sesshomaru leaned his head onto her shoulder and held back a yawn. His eye lids fluttered shut as he drifted off. When she realized that he was asleep, fifteen minutes later, she grinned, eased off of his lap, laid him onto the couch, then started to leave. Tiredly, he opened his eyes, pulling her back into him.

Kagome sighed. "I'll call him tomorrow then." Closing her eyes, she fell asleep against him, content.

* * *

"Are you insane, Higurashi?! You know, I could have your license for this stunt?! You know procedures! No finds are supposed to be taken from this area, especially not without consulting one of superior status!"

"I know." Kagome nodded as though she were being attentive, but not listening to a word she said.

Kai Kurodo was a tall man with a lithe build, Kagome hardly coming to his chest. He wore his wavy onyx hair, contrasting with his pale grey eyes, drew back into a low ponytail. His nose was thin, completely opposite of his full lips, though the upper one was a bit thin compared to the lower. His ears were small and close to his head. Over all, he was a rather strange looking man, though beautiful.

"Higurashi, are you listening to a word I've said?!" Kurodo growled, slamming his hands on the table. "Do you have anything at all to say for yourself?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, blinked her wide doe eyes, then spoke is an innocent voice, "You aren't completely Japanese, are you?"

The male deflated, stumped by the sudden question which had nothing to do with their conversation. "No. I'm not."

"Just what are you, then?"

"A bit of everything." He sat down with a small smile. "My father is Japanese. My mother is African-American, Caucasian, Japanese, and a smidgen Puerto Rican. I guess that's why my skin is only a little tan, not much."

"Wow, strange mix." Kagome muttered, folding her hands under her chin. "Must have been _something_ _mighty tough_ growing up."

Kurodo breathed. "Definitely. See, I grew up in America. Things are so strange there, so different depending on where you live. In one area, I was ridiculed for being a mix breed, in another I was praised for it. I got fed up, so when I hit 18, I moved here to Tokyo to go to college."

"Wow, you faced such adversity. Is that why you're so straight."

"I don't get you."

"Never breaking the rules, I mean. You're getting all frustrated just because I took the demon I found home. I truly don't see anything wrong with it." She shrugged lightly. "Back to that whole mixed races things, I always wished-"

Kurodo's face reddened. She'd managed to get him off track! Fuming, he shouted, "Higurashi, would you stick to the point, and stop trying to distract me?! Whether or not you saw a problem with it, what you did was stupid and against everything this place stands for! Like now, you left him unsupervised! He could go on a killing spree!"

Kagome pouted. "But, Kai-"

"Kurodo in the work place, Kagome! Do you have any respect for my position?"

"Fine, _Kurodo_, he's way more civil than you think! And he's so smart! He's adjusting so quickly!"

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Kurodo lowered his head, shaking it. "Kagome, you're starting to worry me. You've been doing a lot of things that don't make sense since Hojo…Hand over your license. You're on paid leave. I want you to rest. Take trip to Hawaii, or something."

"K-kurodo, you can't be serious. Hojo has nothing to do with this. I'm not stressed at all. I'll be ready for the dig this weekend. I don't need a break."

The door slid open and Hojo walked in. "I think you do, Kagome."

Her mouth fell open. "W-w-w-what do you mean?! I'm ship shape!"

"Hand over your passes, your employee badge, and your license."

"N-no. Where's Bankotsu?!" Her spirits lifted when the male she'd been speaking of. "Bankotsu, tell them they can't suspend me."

Bankotsu arched a brow, sitting at the table. "Depends. What'd you do?"

Kurodo turned to his boss, bowing. "She found a demon on her last dig."

"Wonderful, Kagome." He praised.

"And she took it home with her."

Bankotsu paled, his eyes wide. "You did what?"

Hojo placed a hand on his ex-wife's shoulder. "Don't be hard on her. She's a little stressed, you know."

"Did I ask you?" Bankotsu snapped, not even trying to hide his contempt for the male. "Both of you, leave. I'll handle her."

"Bankotsu-"

"Out! Now!"

"Yes." They nodded and left quickly.

Kagome rose from her seat, "Bankotsu-"

Seizing her upper arms in a tight grip, he jerked her to him. "What were you thinking?!"

"He's not dangerous!"

"Who cares what you think?! Kagome, you have the annoying habit of seeing the good in someone despicable! That demon could have killed you!"

"He didn't!"

"He will!"

"You don't know Sesshomaru!"

Bankotsu cursed. "You've given him a name? Kagome, he isn't a pet."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't give him a name. He told me it after I read it from his bracelet."

"I can't believe you were so stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Kagome, you're suspended with pay like Kurodo wanted. Give me your stuff."

Kagome backed away from him. "No! And you can't take it from me!"

Bankotsu reached forward, ripping the badge from around her neck. "I'll get the others even if I have to tackle you to do it!"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me! I hate you, Bankotsu!" She sent a barrage of punches at him.

"Kagome, get off me!" He restrained from hitting her back for as long as he could. But when he couldn't take it anymore, he knocked her off. "I said to cut it out, twerp!" He growled, then his face softened when he saw her ball up into herself and begin to cry. "Come on, Kagome. I'm sorry." He _**sniffed**_. '_Is that blood?'_ Carefully, he pulled her hands from her face, cursing at the sight of her busted lip. "Oh, Kagome. I'm sorry. I didn't- My bad."

Kagome didn't reply, only fell into his arms sobbing. Once her sobs had calmed, she sniffed, "I don't want to not work. Work keeps me sane."

Bankotsu sighed. "Sis…I'll think about it. But for now, you're one week suspension. You can work from home, research."

"A-and Sesshomaru?"

"I'll drive you home and talk with him. If he seems civil enough, he can stay. But if he stays, I'm moving in with you for a while."

"M-moving in? Kotsu, you can't!" She whimpered, her lips quivering.

Bankotsu laid his head against hers. "That's not going to change my mind. I won't leave you there with him, alone. I refuse."

Kagome scowled. "I knew you didn't love me. You don't care about my happiness at all."

"Right. Clean your face and meet me at my car. I've got a little something to take care of."

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his head tiredly, blinking the haze from his eyes. He sat up slowly and brushed his hair back from his face, "Kagome." He turned to face the spot where he'd seen her last, lowering his brows when he saw that she wasn't there. "Kagome?" He called a bit louder, before panic gripped his heart. She'd left. She'd left him.

Urgently, he sprang, tearing the apartment apart as he searched for her. His head pounded in his skull, aching from the dreamt memory he'd had. 'Where is she?!' He raced toward the door and ripped it open, blinking when Kagome stuck her key into his lower stomach. "Hm?"

"Sesshou, hi. What are you doing up?" She quickly tossed her key into her purse, brushing past him with her head down.

"Looking for you." He closed and locked the door and followed behind her closely. She smelled strange, of a man. '_Where has she been this morning?_'

"So that must mean you feel better? I was hoping you'd wake up fine."

Sesshomaru leaned down to look her in the face, frowning when she quickly turned away. There was something she didn't want him to see. Nodding, he faked as though he were leaving the kitchen, doubled back, grabbed her wrist in one hand, and tilted her head back to see her face. There was silence in the condo before Sesshomaru let out an outraged growl.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she grabbed his cheeks, cooing, "I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Calm down."

"Fine? Miko, you are not fine. Your lip has been split." He ran his thumb over her lower lip gently. "Who did this to you?"

"I ran into a door."

"You lie." He sniffed the air, then nodded to back up his statement.

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly, letting him know there was no way of getting it out of her. "Just leave it alone. Supposedly, miko heal quickly, right? That'd explain my quick healing scrapes and bruises."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her for thinking she could tell him what to do, but let it be. Instead, he'd heal her. He leaned over to lick her lip, and Kagome blushed, trying to take a step back and stiffening when he jerked her to him. "S-Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome!" An angry Bankotsu climbed into the window. "Are you- Demon, unhand her!" The male launched at the youkai, barking, "Let go of, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru turned to face him, his eyes widening. "You," he breathed, "I know you." He released Kagome, storming toward Bankotsu, "I know you!"


	5. Research

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Recap: **Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her for thinking she could tell him what to do, but let it be. Instead, he'd heal her. He leaned over to lick her lip, and Kagome blushed, trying to take a step back and stiffening when he jerked her to him. "S-Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome!" An angry Bankotsu climbed into the window. "Are you- Demon, unhand her!" The male launched at the youkai, barking, "Let go of, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru turned to face him, his eyes widening. "You," he breathed, "I know you." He released Kagome, storming toward Bankotsu, "I know you!"

* * *

'What?' Confused, Kagome pondered to herself, 'He knows Ban?' Rolling her eyes, she blinked and scolded herself for getting off track with something so irrelevant at the time. Sesshomaru was choking her elder brother! At a surprising speed, for a human, she grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders, massaging the tense muscle. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, listen to me! Let him go!"

"_**You have no right to command.**_" Sesshomaru snarled viciously in his native tongue, tightening his hold on the other males neck. "_**He is a dead bastard!**_"

"Please, Sesshomaru! My brother can't breathe!"

That halted the youkai, his grip loosening second by second until he had allowed the male to fall to the floor, gagging and gasping for air. "Brother?"

"Big brother!" Kagome knelt before her brother, grabbing his chin and lifting his face up to meet hers. "Big brother, are you okay?"

"Now," he rasped, rubbing his neck. "Damn delusional youkai. I don't think he'll be staying here much longer."

Sesshomaru tensed visibly at his words, but neither of the two were looking at him to see. This was the male they were speaking of the other day, the male that held the power to separate him from Kagome. His eyes narrowed. "_**I will stay as long as I wish! You hold no authority over me!**_"

Bankotsu glanced at the demon, then turned back to his sister. "What the heck is he so perturbed about?"

"Dunno." Kagome's lashes flapped as she blinked repeatedly, before shrugging. "My guess, and like I said, it's just a guess, is that you remind him of someone." After helping her elder brother to his feet and to a couch, she turned to Sesshomaru. "You can't hurt people whenever you get angry, Sesshomaru. This isn't Edo, it's Tokyo, Japan, in 2009, not the 1500s."

Sesshomaru's palms itched, his lethal fingers twitching as he gazed into Bankotsu eyes, falling into the memory he saw there.

***Memory***

"**I'm taking you away from here, now." A deep voice barked, the owner tossing a young girl over his shoulder and starting away from the palace in a sprint, unaware that Sesshomaru was just behind him. A long raven braid hung down his back, fluttering lightly in the breeze.**

"**Put me down." The girl's image was clouded, too blurry for Sesshomaru to recall. He could tell, though, that her hair was long and deep black, and she was dressed in a kimono much like the one he'd worn.**

"**Be still, you idiot! He swatted the girl's behind, earning an outraged shriek. "Unless you wanna fall off, I suggest you sit your butt still!"**

"**You're kidnapping me! I'm supposed to just sit still?!" Even as she yelled at him, her voice was hollow, void of all emotion as it had come to be for quite some time.**

**His eyes cut to the enchanted sword over his shoulder opposite the girl. This was for her own good. He only hoped she understood that.**

***End***

'That is where I recognized him.' "That female, you took her from me," Sesshomaru growled lowly, folding his hands into tight fists. His claws dug into his palms, and the blood dripped out and onto the floor.

"What female?"

"Her name," Sesshomaru grabbed his head, closing his eyes and inhaling. "I cannot recall. She smelled, though, of hickory…and Night Blooming Jasmine."

Kagome gently reached out a hand to caress the youkai's temples, standing on her tiptoes to reach. "Sesshomaru, Ban couldn't possibly smell-"

"Like Kagome?" Bankotsu muttered, confused. "Did you see me take Kagome somewhere?"

"Wait, big brother, how did you-"

"No. That girl, you were running with her, and I was following you. She was wearing a white kimono, and you-"

Bankotsu's eyes opened wide, glazing over. "The white and blue one, with that blue armor."

"And that sword."

"Banryu."

Kagome felt a chill rush through the air, and gasped softly at the strange pressure she suddenly felt in the room. The room seemed to slant, sending her stumbling to one side, then slightly to the other, before she fell dizzily back into Sesshomaru's arms. "My head…my head hurts."

Bankotsu leapt up, his eyes losing the recognition they'd held a moment before. "Here, lay her on the couch." He stepped aside as Sesshomaru laid her down. "Kag, Kaggy, can you hear me?"

"I- I'm fine. What was that pressure, pushing down on the back of my head?"

"Our youki was overwhelming you. It seems your reiki is awakening…But why now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa- Our?"

Bankotsu blushed timidly, smiling a bit. "Kagome, there's so much you don't know."

Kagome's brows furrowed, her nose scrunching as she scowled. "Then enlighten me, _big brother_, if that is your real name."

"Oh, come on, sis. Don't take it there. We're as blood related as two could possibly be. I am Father and mother's seed."

"Then why, pray tell, are you _youkai_?" She bent her fingers into quotation marks to emphasize the word 'youkai'.

"It's a little hard to explain. I think you me, mom, and dad should have a little chat, especially with you finally coming into your miko powers."

"You knew?!" She cried incredulously, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was getting to be too much, and it was all happening so fast. Her divorce, finding Sesshomaru, dealing with him, learning that she was miko, and now, her brother was a youkai! It didn't make sense.

Bankotsu nodded slightly, slumping back in his seat. "How could I not, Kagome? Every time you got mad at me, it felt like you were searing my skin off. But like I said, we'll save this chat for another time."

Kagome opened her mouth, then sighed softly when he held up a hand to shush her. "Fine, I'll wait."

"Good girl." He rose. "I'm going to get the rest of my things."

Sesshomaru, who'd been deep in his own thoughts, looked up at this, glaring. "Your things?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu returned the glare equally. "I'm movin' in to protect my sister. Besides, I didn't realize this at first, but it'll give us a chance to catch up…Lord Sesshomaru." Waving off Sesshomaru confused growl, he walked out the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Kagome, then turned away and headed into her bedroom, lying on the bed. 'Lord Sesshomaru…I was a lord?'

* * *

"I don't know why I didn't think to do this from the beginning!" Kagome whispered excitedly, clacking away on her laptop. Her finger's working quickly, she went straight to Google (Which I do not own) and typed in L-o-r-d-S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u-E-d-o. Instantly, the computer screen lit up with results, and she clicked the first one and began to read.

-

_The Great Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog Demon General, the Inu no Taisho, is the most well known of Edo Lords. His exotic looks stood out among all demons. His hair, lengthy, thick, trained, silver was worn down, opposite of his father's, whose hair was often pulled into a high ponytail at the top of his head. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were fabled to be the most startling, yet amazing shade of scolding hot magma, fiery and golden._

'They are startlingly yellow, aren't?' Kagome mused unconsciously.

_His face itself was practically carved of stone; each curve and bend was precise and straight, angular. His nose was long, pointed, aristocratic. His skin was tight and as smooth as porcelain. His ears, elfin, a symbol of his youkai heritage, were rumored by some to be pierced at the very tips where he occasionally wore golden hooped earrings._

'I wonder…I'll have to check in the morning.'

_His lips were thin, yet round, like those of a woman. But his chin, strong and masculine, defined him. On his forehead, seemingly tattooed, was an indigo crescent. On his strong, high cheeks, two magenta stripes slashed across each, as well as each wrist, ankle, and at his waist. Stripes of crimson crossed his eyelids. He was believed to be the most beautiful of all Youkai._

'Okayyyy, all they're doing is praising his looks. A woman must have written that. Let's scroll down a bit…and…there!'

_-_

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West was rather appealing as you may have read elsewhere. So, I assume you may wonder, just how was his love life?_

'I highly doubt Sesshomaru even had one.' Kagome nearly laughed to herself, but the giggle was smothered out by a yawn.

_Lord Sesshomaru was a cold, reserved demon, who found the entire female population foolish, weak, and simple. It is believed that a female did not grace his bed until he was well over 4 centuries old, and even then it was only because he was forced unto the woman, who was later believed to have become his mate._

'Whoa, they are beyond off. Sesshomaru probably slept with thousands of women, and I highly doubt he mated. He's hardly the type.'

_His mate, said to be Hime Umi of the South, was quite the human hater. She executed many a human when the lord was out. Any human, from personal slave to peasant, was a possible subject for her attacks. According to legend, Hime Umi took things a bit too far, nearly killing one of Lord Sesshomaru's highest ranking human slave, and was punished, leaving the permanent imprint of chains around her wrists, ankles, and necks._

_Many historians and archaeologists, however, do not believe the story. Jewelry, tablets, and scrolls were discovered in the location where Lord Sesshomaru's castle was assumed to be, and three of which were loosely translated and discovered to have read a few repeated words: Umichi, love, dearest, and son._

'A son…A son! Honestly, these people have got to do more research before they post things on the internet…ha, ha, a son!' Kagome snorted.

_Lord Sesshomaru's son was later believed to be the well-known General Setsuna Shotai._

'Blah blah .'

_In about 1540-1550, sometime in that decade, Lord Sesshomaru mysteriously disappeared. Lady Umi, as legend has it, died immediately after as mates often do. Their son was left in the custody of Lord Sesshomaru's hanyou half brother, a Prince Inuyasha, as well as his retainer, Jaken, his ward, Rin-_

'Sesshomaru whines that name in his sleep sometimes.'

_And the Western Kingdom, which Lord Inuyasha ran until the eradication of all youkai in 1597._

"Oh, Sesshomaru." Kagome jumped harshly when she heard him ask what she needed. Slamming her laptop shut, she whirled around to face him, pushing a jacket out of her way. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you…human? You need far more rest than I. It is dawn. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Suspicious, the youkai reached for the laptop, snapping his jaws at her when she moved it from his reach. "Miko."

She pressed back deeper into the closet. "Youkai."

"As you wish. I will not see." Sesshomaru turned, lifted his foot as though to walk away, then whirled back around, lunging at her. "Give it to this Sesshomaru!"

"Why?!" Kagome shuffled beneath him, clutching her laptop with all her might. That, however, did not keep him from snatching it from her. When he opened it to a blank screen, she thanked God for automatic log off. He didn't need to see all that had been said about him. "You're heavy."

Smirking, he set the laptop aside, still straddling her waist. "Am I? I wasn't aware."

Kagome pouted. "Off." She ordered in a childish voice.

"…No."

"Pwease."

"If you say it that way…no."

Kagome smiled, liking the way he had adapted to figures of speech such as 'if you say it that way.' Quickly wiping the smile from her face, she decided to throw a tantrum, so, kicking wildly, she bucked to get free.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he was caught off guard, then narrowed at the challenge issued. Of course he could still control her, even as she bucked like a horse. Twining their legs to still hers, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to the floor. Her mouth opened, and he expected a whine or whimper. When she yawned in his face, though, he smirked, then fought back the urge to yawn himself.

"I'm tired."

"As am I." He lowered himself halfway off of her, his right leg still wrapped in hers and his arm tossed across her stomach as he placed his nose in the crook of her neck. "Rest."

Kagome frowned between yawns as she eyed their position. Ban wouldn't like that when he woke up. "Sesshomaru, off."

He simply cuddled closer to her, drew her into to him, and muttered, "Rest."

"…Fine. I'm sleepy. To hell with Bank." Nuzzling her face in the dog's chest, she inhaled, then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Sorry, writer's block, and I'm sleepy. More soon, I hope. I'm trying to update every important story, this, TCNGS, and KUD (which is coming to a close in two chapters). Enjoy the fuzzy, cuddly end scene._**


	6. Shinmi

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna come with?" Bankotsu offered absently as he read over the text he'd just received. 'Hm, it comes with a video?' The instant he pushed play, his eyes were glued to the screen and his ears were closed to what occurred around him. 'W-wow.'

Sesshomaru's upper lip arched in a disgusted snarl, his nose twitching at the scent of the other male's arousal. Golden eyes looked over Bankotsu's shoulder curiously, widening ever so slightly at the sight before him. 'A woman…why has she strung herself on that beam? And she is undressing?"

"Hey, you guys listening?! I said…Hey, what are you looking at?" Snatching the phone from Bankotsu, she eyed the screen.

Bankotsu covered his ears to avoid the screaming that would no doubt be coming. 'Oh you perverts! Bankotsu shame on you! You're a no good bastard, you know that?!' Oh God please spare me from the screeching.

But to his surprise, Kagome simply turned red and handed him the phone. "You're defiling my youkai with such nonsense, Ban."

"No one asked him to look. My, my, my, I haven't seen Ame in quite some time. She wants me to visit. Mind if I-"

"No!"

"Oh, come on, Kagome. Have a he-"

"No!"

"He's a man!"

"He's a demon! A pretty pure and innocent one, at that! I won't let you ruin him by taking him to a strip club." Hands on her hips, she dared her brother to defy her and taste the consequences.

Bankotsu hesitated, considering whether or not to take her seriously. He noticed her foot tapping agitatedly, her right hip jutted out to the side. Her fingers were beating against her hip, and he could practically here it. Her chest was stuck out, intimidating, rising and falling quickly. Eyes lifting to her face, he took in the angry pout on her lips, the flare of her nostrils, and the warning in her eyes. Chuckling, he decided, 'She isn't serious.'

Sesshomaru, having been left in the dark as they spoke, asked, "What is a strip club?" His left brow rose beneath his bangs as Kagome's posture, which had reeked and flared with challenge and anger, melted into one that was meek and embarrassed.

"I-it's a-"

"It's a sanctuary, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu interrupted dreamily. "Where women let go of their inhibitions and show you what you could be having. It's a tease. Look, but don't touch. It's bliss on this cruel Earth."

Kagome snorted. "It's where women go when they either have no respect left for themselves, had none to begin with, or need cash."

"You just say that because you are a woman!"

"Ugh, look, Ban, just…not now. I have a head ache, alright? I said no. Sesshomaru isn't going to a strip club. You're going to take him shopping, and you'll be back within three and a half hours. You have until…5:41. Got it?"

"Sure. Bye, Kaz." Kissing her cheek, he left the apartment, Sesshomaru in tow. Once the two were buckled up in the car, he turned the music onto a J pop station, slid on a pair of shades, and smirked, "It'll be an honor to take you to your first strip club, Sesshomaru. We'll hit up the mall first to get you some proper clothes, and then you'll get a taste of the future." Chuckling, he whipped out of the parking lot. 'Really, Kagome, what did you expect?'

* * *

"_**Lord Sesshomaru's palace was believed to be located in modern day Tokyo, just beyond the Hidden Caves of Janbon."**_** Kagome read the first line of the paragraph for the third time. "Are those mountains where I found him? He was that close to his home, in the Hidden Caves of Janbon." Leaning forward attentively, she moved on.**

_**Though there have only been three artifacts found in relation to Lord Sesshomaru, with only one pertaining to the castle, a picture was able to be made based on the description given by seers who stood on the grounds.**_

_**The elder seer, Yaguya Toshiro, spoke, "I see strong, structured walls of stone, bricks stacked upon one another with pristine stone stairs climbing up the east side. The palace is amazingly pure white, six small windows on the lower part of the first floor, and four larger ones placed a foot higher. The roof of every floor is a bright red, the color of Lord Sesshomaru's Sakura Honey Comb kimono. Designs, seemingly carved in gold, etch across the tiles. It's truly magnificent."**_

"Wow," Kagome gasped at the computer-generated picture. "If that's where you lived, Sesshomaru, I will eternally be jealous."

_**According to the seer, Lord Sesshomaru's room was underground, and toward the back for protection purposes. When the seer went down to this room, however, he felt a suffocating power, and returned gagging for his breath. He did, though, manage to get a quick flash of vision of Lord Sesshomaru's room. Surprisingly it was a dark room, the walls made of deep cherry blossom wood. The sheets on his futon were white with black embroidery at the bottom. A wardrobe sat in the corner of the room, looming and large. A large painted portrait of the master in his true form hung above the bed, and another of himself, his mother, and his father hung on the wall directly before him.**_

'_I wonder how Sesshomaru would react if I ask him about his family. Hm…I think I'll look at another site._' Downing a swallow of coffee, Kagome licked her lips and typed 'Setsuna Shotai' into her Google toolbar. Scrolling down the page, she clicked the third link from the bottom, and jumped at the picture that suddenly appeared on her screen. _'Whoa.'_

The piecing yellow eyes that gazed back at her caused a tremor to run up her spine. The young teen held his face in the same way that Sesshomaru did, void of all emotion. Everything about him would remind anyone of Sesshomaru, from his eerie eyes, to his perfectly shaped nose, to his round lips, even his perfectly placed hair, bangs brushed back from his face, long plait tossed casually over his shoulder.

But to Kagome, he couldn't seem more different from Sesshomaru. Behind his eyes, she saw the anger, the sorrow, the pain, the vulnerability. There was something nostalgic about the slight quirk of his lips, as though the person who'd painted him had caught him just before he burst into tears. There was something childlike in his form, in his posture that let her know he had been forced to grow up too quickly, missing out on his childhood. His hand was wrapped firmly around a sleek katana, ivory on one side of the blade, cerulean on the opposite, which he held pointed toward the painter. Most intimidating.

Kagome frowned at the sudden spring of tears to her eyes. She felt sorry for the boy, whom she didn't know. Her eyes could have been deceiving her. He could have lived a fairly happy life, and yet, here she was crying, as though she knew that he did not. Wiping her eyes, she eagerly scrolled down until the picture was gone and began to read.

_**General Setsuna Shotai came into power, as Lord Inuyasha's immediate standby, when he was about 13 years old. His training became intense with the human Lord, Hitomi Niyobi, planning to invade and destroy all youkai.**_

"I can't even bare to read that right now." Kagome whispered to herself, rolling further down the page until something caught her attention. 'Who was Shin-mi?'

_**General Setsuna Shotai's birth is terribly complicated, for two important reasons. First, being that said night was supposedly on a day that appears every four years, February 29. Second, archaeologists and historians have two different theories as to the boy's mother's identity. Some say that it was the Lord's beloved mate, Lady Umichi. Other's however seem to believe he was a love child as a result of a love affair between the great Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru, and his human slave, Shin-mi.**_

_**What reasons do they have to support these allegations? For one, it would explain the theory that Lady Umichi attempted to hard Lord Sesshomaru's favorite slave.**_

Kagome smirked at the thought of Sesshomaru being with a human. That wasn't happening. But, at the same time, it could have meant that the tablet and scroll scraps found that said Umichi, love, dearest, and son, were really him telling her that he had another, and was producing a son. '_Why am I even entertaining thoughts like that? Sesshomaru has too much honor to cheat. And even if he ever did, it surely would have been with a human. I've learned that much in the short time we've known each other._'

_**The evidence for some is that when he was younger, his hair was a far darker shade of silver than at the time the painting was done, deep grey, like when black mixes with white. Or in the case of his could-be parents, silver of Lord Sesshomaru…and raven of Shin-mi. Many believe that the cerulean side of his sword represented the young human woman's strangely sapphire eyes, which glowed with kindness, as seen in the picture bel-**_

Kagome's chair tumbled to the ground as she flew into the bathroom, gazing into the mirror that hung over her sink. "Raven hair." She tugged at her own. "Sapphire eyes." She blinked. That was why he was so attached to her! Sh-she reminded him of the whore he'd fathered a child with when he had a mate at home!

She'd thought they were friends! But no, this explained it all, _the way he looks at me at times. _Kagome stormed back to her seat at the computer. _The way he's always cuddling to me._ She fumed. _I can't believe him!_ She'd confront him when he returned with Bankotsu! That was what she would do! And if he denied it, she'd show the picture! All she had to do was print it! She rolled down to see the picture, and the instant she saw it, eyes locking with painting's, her aura flared, tossing her back in her chair. The electricity went out, then flashed back on. Groaning groggily, Kagome saw her vision blur before she fainted.

* * *

"This is the life, ain't it, Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu smiled charmingly at the girl who was currently hanging upside down from the pole directly before him. Puckering his lips at her, he smirked at her blush. 'She must be new, a shy stripper?'

"It. Reeks." Sesshomaru said simply, eye brow twitching at the feeling of a hand creeping along his shoulders. The wench touching him, her scent was going to drive him mad. Her entire body smelled of sweat and arousal. It burned his nostrils.

The 'vixen' whipped his shades from his face, placed them on her own, and sat elegantly into his lap, her legs crossed. "What can I do for- My, would you look at those eyes. Gold, the color of wealth. I like you already."

Sesshomaru clenched his hands to avoid punching the woman, no wench, in the face. He wanted her, no he needed her off! "Remove yourself from my person."

She quivered against him. "And you sound so delicious. Then there's that luscious silver hair. Where'd you get the dye?"

Sensing the stress in his fellow male, Bankotsu grabbed the woman's arm and snatched her into his lap. "Ame, baby!"

"Bankotsu!" She leaned to kiss his mouth, sighing when he avoided her. She didn't bring it up, though, not wanting to upset him. "I've missed you."

"Of course you have. A little warning my friend here, his name's Sesshomaru. He ain't too fond of the whole strippin' scene. He isn't used to it yet. Try not to annoy him."

Pouting, she whined, "But I wasn't trying to. I just thought he needed a good time."

Bankotsu cut his eyes to Sesshomaru, and noticed the daiyoukai struggling not to cover his ears at her shrill voice. "Look, Ame, I'm gonna swing back by here tonight. Sesshomaru, we can go." Smiling in reply to the grateful look in Sesshomaru's eyes, he rose from his seat. "Later, Ame."

"Later, Bankotsu!" Giggling, she waved them out. "See you sometime, Sesshomaru!"

Once outside the club, Bankotsu stretched and groaned, "How long we been in there?" He arched a brow when Sesshomaru extended the arm with his watch. "Wow, that long? Kagome's gonna k-i-l-l me…unless I tell her we had trouble finding clothes in your size! I mean, you're huge, tall, I mean, but slim as a pick. And we did have some trouble, I mean, the first five minutes we were there, we couldn't find a things."

"Yes, but in the last 15, I managed to retrieve 20 total ensembles, and accessories." He once again held up his hand while the other swung open the passenger's door. "And four pairs of shoes. Then underclothing…"

"Just don't bring that up to Kagome. The story is…you know what, just nod to what I say."

"Hn...I thank you, for leaving when you were not ready."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Well, you weren't used to it. I'm starting to think Kagome is right. That isn't the place for you. Your senses are ten times stronger than mine."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead vying for staring out of the window. He absently wondered what Kagome was doing at the moment.

* * *

Kagome moaned, stroking her head as she rose from her chair. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez." Stumbling from her room, she mused, 'What was I doing at the computer? What made me fall asleep? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have bought coffee for only 92 yen!' Pulling open the door, she wiped her eyes, "Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"You don't look so good." Sidestepping her question, Hojo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked into the house, closing the door behind him. He led her to the living room, sitting her on the couch. "Late night researching?"

"It's not like I can go to work." Was her heated reply, her hands slapping him away. "Now, don't think I didn't notice that you ignored my question. What are you doing here?"

Hojo wiped a hand down his face. "Kagome, don't be difficult so early. At least wait another ten minutes."

The miko cringed at his reprimanding tone, slumping back onto the couch. "I'm not being difficult. I asked a question."

"I'm here to see how you've been. You've had me worried."

"Liar. Now, tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

"God, Kagome, I just wanted to check on you! Why do you blow everything out of proportion?"

Rising from her seat, she pointed a finger into his face. "Why do you have to keep intruding in my life?! You're the one who made me get the suspension! You're the reason why I'm stressed now! Get out of my house!"

Hojo's shoulders dropped, "Kagome, look, I-"

"Out! Do you need me to show you the door?" Flinging the door open with a strong flick of her wrist, she pointed out. "Out!"

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"I'll drag you out." She grabbed his arm and gave a swift tug. Seeing that this got her nowhere, she grunted, huffed in his face, and kicked him in the shin.

"Gah! Bull!" Hojo grasped at his leg, glaring at her smug face. He stumbled when she shoved him in the direction of the door. 'Enough!' Grabbing her by the arms, he pushed her against the wall, not roughly at all, but firmly enough to hold her in place.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing? Let me go."

Calming, he held her there. "Now, you're going to listen."

"Let me go! Get off!" She jerked, panicking. Hojo had never grabbed her in any many besides gentle. She worried that he could get angrier and actually hurt her.

"Stand still!"

"Hey!" Bankotsu shouted from the door, dropping the bags in his hands and moving toward the pair as Hojo shoved Kagome behind him.

Sesshomaru was frozen, standing at the door, his bags dropped to the floor. 'I remember…this…'

(A/N: Memories in bold, regular not)

"**Sesshomaru, let her go! You're hurting her!" A gruff voice shouted worriedly from the door.**

"**I will teach you not to run!" Sesshomaru shouted into the face of the woman in his arms. "You shall learn!" Suddenly, he felt hands clawing for him to release the woman, who was struggled in his grip.**

Bankotsu shoved Hojo roughly. "You get away from my little sister, you bastard!"

"Stop! I only want to talk to her!" With one hand, he kept a hold on Kagome's wrist, with the other, he tried to hold Bankotsu off.

"Hojo, let me go!" Kagome

"**Get out, halfbreed!" Sesshomaru commanded, tossing her to the bed. He grabbed the blurry figure of a male by the scruff of his collar and tossed him out of the room, slamming the shoji. "You." He turned back to the girl, and was on her in a second. "You are mine. Do you comprehend?!"**

"**Let me go, Sesshomaru! Take your hands from my person!"**

Sesshomaru backed into the wall, his claws digging into it. He shook his head, attempting to cast aside the memory that was flashing in his mind.

"Get out of my way, and get away from my sister!" Bankotsu lunged, grabbing Hojo by the waist and running him into the wall. However, he hadn't taken into account that Hojo had been holding his sister.

Kagome was sent reeling backward from the force of Bankotsu's thrust to Hojo while he'd still had possession of her hand. She hissed upon feeling the back of her head crash into the picture that hung on the wall, blood shards falling into her hair and scratching her head.

"**Sesshomaru!" The hoarse voiced male was back, racing into the room and slamming into him, the force tossing him off the girl. "You're going to regret hurting her! I know you will!"**

"**You dare interfere! My mate-"**

"**You're going to kill the girl, Sesshomaru, and I don't feel like hearin' you mope for the rest of our lives!" No later than his statement was finished, Sesshomaru was swiping at him with his claws. Carefully, worriedly, he evaded the attacks, getting nicked from time to time, but also nicking Sesshomaru.**

"**Stop it!" The nameless woman's cherry lips opened wide as she shouted. "Stop your fighting." She rushed toward them as they neared the window. "I don't want this."**

**Sesshomaru snarled. He'd had enough! He would punish her, and the half breed would also be dealt with for trying to stop it. Annoyed and fed up, he shoved the half demon, who stumbled back, bumping into the young woman.**

**Her eyes opened wide as she fell back through the large window. "Sesshomaru!"**

**His own eyes widening in shock and panic, he looked out of the window to find her swinging from the ledge on a vine. Extending his hand, he called out, "Take my hand." When she made no move, he reached forward to grab her, halting in shock when she let go of the vine so that she was only hanging on with one hand. He understood what she was warning, and drew back a ways. They were silent, simply staring at each other for a time. "Why did you try to leave? Why did you leave me?"**

"**Because…because you're a Lord."**

"**I…I don't understand. Did I not take care of you?"**

"**That is nothing. You have your honor, your responsibilities. I can't take this anymore." Her hand loosened, and he called for her to be patient.**

"**I will do all that I can to take care of you." He admitted. "Our son needs you. What will he do without you?"**

**Her eyes glimmered, and she smirked bitterly. "Let your whore take care of you both."**

"**I do not want her. I simply…simply do not know how to rid myself of her. Death is absolutely not an option. You must give me time."**

"**Really?**

"**Would this Sesshomaru lie, my mate?"**

**Smiling and blushing lightly, she reached her hand up to grab his. Their fingertips ghosted one another's before the vine that she had grabbed broke, suddenly, as though it had been cut, and she was sent sailing to the ground. "Sesshomaruuu!"**

"*******i!" He leapt after her as she plundered into the stream. "*****i!!!!"**

Sesshomaru breathed deeply as he watched Kagome slide to the floor, her hand on the back of her head. 'Why is time repeating itself in another way?' He blinked, staring almost blindly ahead of him. He couldn't move. Something told him to go to her, to pick her up, bandage her wounds. But he was paralyzed.

"Shit!" Bankotsu pushed Hojo away from him, hurrying to his sister's aid. "Kagome, are you okay? I'm so terrible and stupid. I should have thought of you. I was just trying to get him away."

"It's alright, Ban." She winced as she drew her hand from her head and saw the blood. "How bad is it.

"Not bad, luckily. We'll have to wash all this class out, though." He helped her up, sending a cold glare to Hojo. "Get out."

Had Kagome not been injured, Hojo would have objected, but instead, he nodded. "Kagome…call me when you get the chance. It's important that we talk." As he walked out the door, he paused before Sesshomaru. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the ground. "You are lucky. Her injury could have been far worse."

"I know…Hey, you're pale like you've seen a ghost."

"No…I looked into a mirror."

* * *

**Well, there's another episode for ya! The next one will have a little Sango, Miroku chemistry, or more like Sango babbling to Kagome about Miroku, and Miroku telling a friend of his. Who? Can't tell you that just yet. Oh, when you get the chance, **_read my new story, Jiyuu (freedom),_** there's a hint at another soon to come story at the end of that one.**

**If you wanna see Sess's palace, go to google images and type in **_Nobles castle Edo. _**The third one, with the green and white is it.**

**Few Qs and As**

Q:What happened to Kagome and Hojo for them to get a divorce?

A: That's coming in the next chapter, actually.

Q:Is this like a continuity to the original arc or a AU?

**A: AU**

Q: Can I suggest one thing??

A: Thanks for those. Suggestions are always welcome…when they're not suggestion flames. Don't you just hate those slick flames? That go "Blah blah, your story sucks, so I suggest you, blah, blah, blah."

Q:How does Sesshomaru know him? Are Kagome and Bank really blood related?

A: Bank, Kagome, and Sess are gonna talk that out within the next two chapters.

Q: Does this mean that Kagome is a youkai too or is she just a Miko?

A: I can tell you without it spoiling things that Kagome is a miko.


	7. Inuyasha

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 7**_

_**XXX**_

Inuyasha pulled roughly at his zipper, growling threateningly at it. "Move, damnit! Ugh, this is why I don't buy my clothes at the freakin' Gap! You bought these raggedy pants, and they won't even zip! I've only had them for a month!"

"That should tell you something, my boy! You unzip your pants too much! Learn to keep your little stick in, why don't you!" Inutaisho shouted back from his spot in the living room.

"Little?! Old man, it ain't like yours is any larger!" He cursed as the zipper finally slid upward, catching the skin on his finger. "Crap!" He hissed, sighing. With a scowl, he lowered his eyes to his package. "You're huge. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just an old lunatic of a dog!" Inuyasha smirked as he awaited his father's snappy reply. When it didn't come though, his ear twitched. "Ojisan?! Old man! Pops, you okay in there?!"

Once again, no reply came. Quickly, Inuyasha flitted into the living room, his muscles tense as he saw his father staring wide and teary-eyed at a newspaper. "You gave me a freakin' scare. I thought you had finally decided to croak." Inuyasha snapped angrily, a light flush on his cheek because he had admitted that he was worried. "What the heck is it?"

Inutaisho's lids lowered and the paper fell from his hands. "Se-Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, your brother has been, he's been found." He willed himself not to cry for joy. A strong demon didn't cry. A strong demon- 'Oh to hell with it!' He beamed up at his younger son and wiped his eyes. "Found, Inuyasha. My son has been found."

The hanyou held his breath, reaching down to grab his father's discarded. His amber eyes skimmed over the first page, and there it was, right at the bottom. "May 10th- that was a while ago, a week or so- a mysterious silver wigged, 'golden-eyed' giant of a man went rampaging in downtown Tokyo!" Inuyasha smiled in disbelief.

Sesshomaru was alive. Alive in the city he was visiting. Alive and possibly only minutes away from him. Just the possibility made him want to go out onto the streets and search his elder brother out by scent. _'Who ever thought I'd actually be eager to find the annoying prick.'_ "So what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, first things first, we have to present this to the council."

"No! They're only going to track him down and force him into a lot of drama and paper work! _We_ have to find him. So how are we doin' that?"

"We'll start in downtown Tokyo. Hopefully he touched something that still has his scent."

Inuyasha scanned over the article. "Says here his leg was broken, the bone jutting from his leg. The scent of his blood lasts a while. It ought to still be there. You go downtown, and I'll call Miroku to see if we can meet. I bet he knows something. No doubt he was there!" He rushed to his bedroom to grab his cell. _'Wait for us, Sess._'

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot unconsciously as she sipped her lemonade and smiled supportively at her best friend, who, at the moment, was gushing over a certain Houshi Miroku. She was happy for her friend, truly she was, but she wondered when she'd have her own man to babble about and blush over.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you listening?! Tell me what I just said!" Sango demanded, leaning back in her hair and chugging her sprite with a spark of annoyance in her eyes.

"You said, and I quote, 'And he wasn't even perverted the entire night, Kag.'" Kagome smirked, leaning back just as Sango was. She was a woman, and as such, knew how to multitask, listening and whining over her own life in her head. "Please, do, continue."

"Well, that was pretty much the end." Sango muttered seemingly absently, staring up at the menu to hide the blush on her face.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gasped, breathing, "You gave it up! I knew you had a glow about you! What happened?! Describe it to me! I want the details."

Sango blushed further, but began to spill. "We were at the doorstep, standing there. It was so awkward, Kagome. So I kissed him. Next thing I knew, I was in the bed panting at 3:00 am."

"What time did you guys get back to your house?"

"Um…" She thought back, "Midnight."

"Well, if a human can go that long, only imagine a…" Kagome gasped in horror and covered her mouth. She hadn't said that out loud! Sango knew there was only one demon in her life. Noticing the angry look on her best friend's face, Kagome held up her hands. "Sango, we've never done anything. We don't even see each other that way. It was just a thought. I swear."

Sango's upper lip curled upward in disgust. "Bankotsu must not be doing his job if your thoughts turn down that road about that demon."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "Firstly, Bank is hardly ever there. I don't see why he claims to have moved in. He's usually either at work or the strip. Secondly, I've never even considered having sex with Sesshomaru. I was just thinking, now that I know a…_demon," _she whispered the word, "what could it be like."

"Well, you had better just keep considering it. Act on it, and I'm taking you to an asylum after I beat your ass."

"Don't worry, Sang. Sesshomaru would never lower himself to sleep with a human, and to be truthful, I hardly know him, definitely not well enough for sex. If he were anyone else, he wouldn't even be in my home."

"I'm glad to know that." Finally losing the tense expression on her face, Sango sighed blissfully. "Kagome, don't scream, but something in my gut feels right when he's around. I know, I know, it's only been a few days, but each one I've spent with him, and it just makes me feel so good. I know its cliché, and what you hear in movies, but literally, I can hardly remember what I did in my free time before him."

Kagome gasped dramatically, placing a hand on her chest, "You forget me so quickly, Sango! I used to be the waster of your time."

Sango giggled. "Oh, so you were. He's better company." Her giggle grew louder as Kagome's face became truly solemn. "A joke, my dear friend. No one can ever replace you. I love you like I love no one else. I mean, you are my family, only you and Kohaku are so close to me. Kohaku, by the way, has a girlfriend!"

"You're lying! Thank you." Kagome smiled at the waiter as he sat her Teriyaki chicken before her. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Name's Kanna. She's a beauté too, a little weird and pale, but beautiful as the moon itself. So, Sota got a girl yet?"

Kagome groaned, wiping her hand down her face. "I'll tell you once your food arrives. You're gonna want a snack for this one."

* * *

"And then, she wrapped her legs around me." Miroku shivered at the delicious recalling that he was telling his college buddy Inuyasha. "And she nearly-"

"Gah, I don't care about your little lover, alright! I want to know about what happened in the papers, with my brother. I know you were there. Tell me something."

Miroku pouted, folding his arms. "I wanted to tell you about the amazing sex my darling Sango gave to me! Come on, it involved chocolate, your second favorite thing to Ramen."

Inuyasha growled. "Let me tell you something, monk." He slammed his hands down on the table, rose, and pushed so far into Miroku's face that their noses were smashed into each other's. "First, I want to know about my brother! Now! Second," He sat down and lifted some ramen into his mouth, "Chocolate, though second, is nowhere near my instant ramen. I mean, you find me a woman who can cook that, and then you can fill me in on her. Now, about Se-"

"I think I know the perfect woman." The monk nearly rocketed out of his pants. He was dying to see Sango, but she was on a 'women only date,' and he wanted to see that as well. If he could deceive Inuyasha into accompanying him, then… "She's got a gorgeous face, long, muscled legs, a well toned body, and according to Sango, she can cook anything."

"A-anything?" Inuyasha's nose twitched. "E-even Ramen?"

"Especially Ramen. It's her favorite at home movie snack."

The hanyou's eyes grew wide with delight. Slapping his yen on the table, he grabbed his friend by the hand and hauled him out. "Let's go meet this woman, Houshi!"

* * *

Kagome looked around the small room curiously, eyeing the racks of clothes. "What are we doing in a boutique, Sang? I thought, after lunch, we'd head back to my place."

Sango rocked back and forth on her heels as she paused to flip through a rack of dresses. "Yeah, but then I saw this place, and I thought, 'we just have to go in'! Oh, look at this! It's a bangin' clubbin' dress!" She held out a short, silky black dress with a zipper running up the front.

"Sango, that's like a gazillion inches too short! It wouldn't even hide my underwear!" She protested, angry that her friend would even hold up something like that, even if it was cute.

"Of course not, with those granny panties you wear. That's why we're getting you a couple of thongs too. Besides," she tugged at the dress, "it has elasticity! Now, go, shoo, shoo." Sango shoved her friend into a changing stall with the dress, "And don't come out until you're clothed!"

The bell above the door jingled as Miroku entered the small boutique, instantly catching Sango when she practically flew into his arms. "Hello, my dearest. Allow me to introduce you to my friend. Sango, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Inuyasha." The woman bowed, smiling up at the male before her.

"Same here, Sango. So…" He shoved his hands into his pockets, "where's this hot, ramen-cooking girlfriend of yours?"

Sango smirked and gestured for the men to follow her to the stall in which Kagome was changing. She knocked lightly, repressing a giggle at Kagome's grunt.

Kagome tugged, irritated at her zipper, much like Inuyasha had earlier that day. Sighing, she began as she cracked the door, "Sango, I need your…" Her breath caught as she stared into the violet eyes that gazed into her dressing room. The male standing before her was unblinking. His jet black hair was tossed mostly behind his back, a thick lock over each shoulder. His bangs hung heavily over his wide eyes as he gazed down at Kagome's half covered body.

"I-I…My name is…" he started, quieting instantly when she shrieked. Desperately resisting the urge to place his hands on his head, and cover his hidden ears, he cried out himself when she closed the door on his hand. "Gah!" Yanking his hand free, he stumbled backward into a mannequin, knocking it over. "Shit!" He cried from the floor, suckling his hand. "Wha da fux hah probbem?!"

"You were staring at her naked!" Sango shouted, slipping into the stall to calm her friend.

Miroku tiptoed to his own friend, helped him from the floor, and whispered, "I taught you well." He chuckled at Inuyasha's scowl.

"Hey!" The young manager approached them. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I am terribly sorry…I'm sorry, what's your name?" Miroku smiled, laying on the charm, thick.

The girl's anger dissipated, and she blushed. "Hana."

"Oh, my, is that wonderful. Hana. Hm, well, Hana, please forgive us. My friend here just had an accident. He'd be glad to clean it up. Won't you?" He gave the poor 'man' a stern look.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, lifting the mannequin from the floor. "Sorry," He mumbled sheepishly.

Hana shrugged, her eyes still locked with Miroku. "Hm, just don't let it happen again." She walked off with a cocky smirk and a sway in her hips.

"Ahem!" Miroku heard from behind him and turned to face Sango, who had Kagome behind her. "My love."

"Can it, you perverted monk! I can't stand you sometimes!" She stormed off, leaving him to follow behind her, apologizing repeatedly.

Nervously, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She should have been angry. She knew that, but she couldn't be, really. Embarrassed, yes, but not angry. He'd simply been stunned, and she should have known better than to open the door. "About that, um, I'm sorry, about that."

He blinked, then scoffed. "You're sorry?! Please, that was my fault! I was just," he chuckled nervously, "staring, and I wasn't helping the problem. I shouldn't have looked in." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah."

"Mm hmm."

"Yup."

"Where the hell did those two go?" Kagome looked around, but couldn't spot her friend. Sighing, she gave up, "So, my name's Higurashi Kagome. Yours?"

"I-" Inuyasha hesitated, his eyes widening. That was where he knew her from! That picture of Sesshomaru in the newspaper, she was in it! So she was this Kagome? _'How does she know Sesshomaru?'_ "Um, Takahashi Yasha."

Smiling a little, Kagome repeated his name, liking the feel of it. "I should probably fill you in. They want to set us up."

Inuyasha blushed, but held her gaze. "Yeah. I know."

"Oh? And you agreed?"

"Well, Miroku told me what he knew about you, or at least what Sango had told him. I decided I was interested."

"Oh, uh, wow. Hold on, did he say anything about my body? I know that lech."

Inuyasha laughed loudly, "Yeah! But he wouldn't be Miroku if he weren't."

Kagome found herself laughing too. _'Kami, he has an adorable laugh, and it's cute too, and contagious._' "I know what you mean. Can you believe I was going to go out with him before Sango? Something…came up though."

'_Sesshomaru._' "What happened?"

"A friend of mine…he broke his leg, so I had to take care of him. He's staying at my place, and it's harder for him to get around there. It was worth it though. I've never seen Sango so happy."

"You don't look happy." Inuyasha leaned a little closer to her, inhaling softly. "You seem…stressed."

Brows furrowing, Kagome grumbled, "Aren't you the perceptive one?"

Inuyasha stepped back a bit at her tone. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it. "I was thinkin'. The two of them worked pretty hard to try to get us to meet. The least we can do is go out once or twice. Whaddya think?"

"I think…you're right. Let me write down my number for you." Drawing a pen from her purse, Kagome cursed, "I don't have any type of paper. Oh, your phone?"

"Broken." He replied, recalling when he'd washed it in his jeans. "Just, um, right it on my arm, alright."

Kagome beamed, "Sure thing, Yasha." Scribbling her number onto his forearm, '_his strong forearm_', she slid her pen back into her purse. "So, let's say we meet at-"

Inuyasha interrupted, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00. You can where that dress for me."

"That dress?" Kagome blushed.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll look better all the way on." Chuckling when she blushed and looked away from him, he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm being serious!"

"Glad you're enjoyin' this, bub. We'll just have to see if I wear your little dress."

Arrogantly, he answered, "You will. Believe me, you will."

"Well, well, well," Miroku's smug voice caused the pair to jump. His eyes lowered to Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist, and his friend itched to snatch away from the woman at the accusatory gaze. "You two look cozy."

Kagome's face flushed as red as Inuyasha's shirt. "You two don't trick me! I figured this out!"

Sango paled a little. "And?"

"And I'll have you know I hate this bastard!" When Inuyasha looked to her, she shifted her eyes enough for him to get the idea, but for the other two not to. "He obviously has no home training, the pig!"

"Pig?! Wench, I'll have you know my old man and mom raised me good!"

"And what, you left them to be raised by wolves, macho man!"

Inuyasha laughed at her, "You're still pissed that I saw you naked."

"Half naked, you pervert! And another thing-"

Miroku intervened then, "Now, now, calm down! There's no need for you to hate each other. You don't even have to see each other again, if you like."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell, I'm gonna teach the wench a lesson. She's goin' out with me tomorrow."

"G-going out?! Kagome, with a guy you don't like!"

"What, we're not having sex…until the next day, so midnight."

"Higurashi, Kagome!"

Giggling, Kagome tapped her hip against Inuyasha's. "They fell for it, Yasha."

Laughing, he nodded. "Miroku, you should have seen your face! We're all good, man. Even got her number." He revealed his forearm.

"Hey, don't go flashing my number around. You know how many guys want a piece of this?" Kagome flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I can only imagine." Inuyasha thought aloud, cheeks burning when she blushed and smiled at him.

Shaking her head, Kagome linked arms with Sango, "Come on, I've got to get home to check on Se…Sen. He's probably waiting for me." She covered quickly. "Tomorrow, Yash?"

"Tomorrow."

Miroku kissed Sango's temple, then he and Inuyasha watched the girls leave. "So, how long before you get into her bed?"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha hissed, folding his arms. "Cut that out, perv! It's nonna your business!"

"Forgive me, my friend…So, in a few days?"

"Crap, I wish. Don't seem like I could get this one if she offered herself to me on a platter." He couldn't get involved with the woman who had his brother. He just couldn't. "You knew she had Sess, didn't you?"

Miroku laughed. "My friend, I know everything. Come, let's go buy you some clean sheets."

* * *

'Yasha…why is that name so familiar?' Kagome thought as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. When she reached the living room, where Sesshomaru was sitting, using her laptop, he looked up.

His nose lifted to the air, he inhaled, and then, he was upon her, sniffing furiously. "Why do you smell this way?"

"What way?"

"Like a male?"

"Miroku?"

"No, not the houshi. I smell another."

Blushing, Kagome whispered, "My new friend, Yasha."

Sesshomaru shot up at that, locking eyes with her. Wh-who was this '_Yasha'_? His mind suddenly went blank, then thoughts played out in his head.

"**Onii-san?" A golden eyed toddler fell from his place on top of his wardrobe to the floor, then, after picking himself up, scurried to his elder brother, who stood in the doorway. "Onii-san, did you come to play?"**

"**N-" The seemingly pre-adolescent youkai was quickly interrupted by his younger sibling and tugged toward the shoji.**

"**Of course you did!" Laughing warmly, he dragged his brother out to the gardens, touched his leg, and ran, shouting, "I bet you can't catch me, Sesshomaru-onii-san!"**

**Sesshomaru folded his arms over his chest stubbornly, tilting his head upward. "I do not play, halfbreed. I am to be Lord of these lands." His patience was tested when the toddler zipped past him, shoving him in the legs. "Inuyasha." He growled warningly.**

**The tike laughed louder, pouncing at his brother, effectively knocking him to the ground. Drooling into the face of his older brother, he beamed brightly, nervously, "Hello, onii-san."**

**Fingers twitching, Sesshomaru bit back a laugh, using his best cold voice to say, "I suggest you run, Halfling."**

"**Ahh!" Inuyasha screamed as he took off running, Sesshomaru just behind. "Stop it! I meant as a game! I'm telling oji-san (old man)! Sesshomaru, stop it!"**

"**You asked for a chase, Halfling! And a chase you shall have!" He chuckled to himself. He wouldn't hurt the little runt, and probably couldn't if he truly wanted to. He'd simply scare him straight.**

**

* * *

**

'_**They want Inuyasha dead?**_**' Sesshomaru mused to himself as he walked through the woods. The very thought angered him more than he would have liked. Worse, though, was the fact that in going after Inuyasha, the assassins would infiltrate the castle, and quite possibly kill his father, himself, or even his mate-to-be Umichi. Clenching his fists, he came to a conclusion, "Inuyasha must leave this place immediately."**

**Just then, his younger brother came running up to him, panting, "I…came…as quick…as I…could, onii-chan."**

"**Inuyasha...come, I must show you something." Quietly, he led the younger youkai deeper into the woods, trekking further and further, for hours until, at last, he heard his younger brother's tracks stopped. Turning, he looked to the pup who was curled on the forest floor, exhausted.**

"**I can't walk anymore, onii-san. Too tired."**

"**It's alright. Sleep." Squatting to scoop up the pup, Sesshomaru continued a little deeper into the forests until he came to a small hut, empty and void of life. He entered the abandoned home and laid his little brother on a tattered futon covered in spider webs. "Inuyasha…be safe, my otouto-san. We will meet again. This shall protect you as well as our lands. No one will find you here, and you will not find your way back." Tweaking the twitching ears that crowned the young boy's head, the youkai swept from the place quickly, but as he neared the edge of the woods, hours later, he heard a screech, and immediately turned back around.**

**The screams kept coming as he raced at his fastest speed. Just before he reached the hut, the howling died, and Sesshomaru forced himself faster. '**_**They did not dare!**_**' But they had. The hut was crushed to the ground, and all that was left was the scent of his younger brother's blood. '**_**That which spake that no one knew of this places existence! I even killed her to ensure no one found out! Why did this happen?!**_**' His shoulders quivering, he fell to his knees and let out a loud, spine rattling howl. '**_**Brother! Brotherrrr!**_**'**

**

* * *

**

"**Inuyasha." Sesshomaru uttered the name coldly, despite his shock at seeing his younger brother, alive, and at least 234 years old.**

"**What? No 'halfbreed'?"**

"**No. It is good that you have made yourself known."**

**The older, heart hardened hanyou snorted angrily, folding his arms. "Don't act like you're happy. You hate me as much as I do you. That's why you got rid of me, ain't it?" His hateful gaze turned hurt for a second. "I didn't even mean to come here. My nose just left me here after…after something." A blush dusted his cheeks momentarily.**

**Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Something? Or someone?"**

"**It's none of your business, just a wench that helped me with a couple of wounds I got."**

"**A couple of wounds! Inuyasha, you were covered from head to toe in blood! Who are you talking to anyway?!" A young human girl stumbled her way through the bushes, stiffened, then bowed before Sesshomaru. "Milord Demon."**

"**Rise." The daiyoukai answered, not once looking at the girl.**

**Inuyasha growled. "Shinmi, you ain't gotta call him that. He ain't all powerful."**

**The young girl, now known as Shinmi, gaped at her on again off again patient. "Inuyasha, don't you know who you're talking- Oh wow."Inuyasha, don't you know who you're talking- Oh wow. You two look alike. Like brothers."**

"_**Half**_**brothers." The brother's were quick to reply.**

"**Oh. Well," she flushed a little at how silly she must have seemed, "ah, well, ahem, Inuyasha, you sought me out for a reason."**

**Sesshomaru's upper lip curled. What did that human woman child think she was doing? He'd been having a conversation with the halfbreed until she'd interrupted. "Girl, show me some respect."**

**Pausing, the girl face him, "Pardon me?"**

"**We were conversing."**

"**So…"**

'**So?' He thought in shock. Had she really dared? Facing her, he took in her appearance. Her stance, hands positioned on her hips and legs spread in defiance, gave away her rebellious personality. Her garb, a white kimono with pale blue hakamas, spoke of her status as one of the purest of miko and head of a very large village. To conquer such a woman would be…fulfilling. "What is your age, miko-san?"**

**Taken aback by the sudden question, she revealed, "I am just now of 18 summers, milord."**

'**18 summer? She is more than old enough.' "Come to me."**

**Slowly, cautiously, the girl stepped forward, hesitating when the hanyou blocked her path. "Inuyasha?"**

"**Don't go any closer to the bastard. He's up to no good."**

"**Girl, come, now."**

"**Stay right where you are, wench, or so help me, I'll…I'll…" He cursed, unable to think of anything that wouldn't offend her too much and make her mad at him. He growled heatedly as she moved around him to stand before his brother.**

**The daiyoukai smirked slightly, "Submit."**

**The human girl arched a brow. "Submit, milord?" Her hanyou's eyes widened in shock at what was occurring.**

'**Dense humans,' Sesshomaru tilted her head to the left and bared her throat to him. Running his tong over his fangs, he cut the tip, then drew a crescent the color of his thick, dark blood on her shoulder blade. "You are, as of now, my slave. And you, Inuyasha, are returning to the castle. Father demands it."**

"**Father doesn't know I'm alive! And what do you mean Shinmi's your slave?!" He asked, speaking up for the girl who was stunned stiff, marked.**

"**You know very well what it means, and I have already told father." He referred indirectly to his mental connection with his father. "Come, Halfling." He arched a brow as the girl started to sway, "and bring my human."**

**Worriedly, Inuyasha's arms darted out to steady her. "You bastard, Sesshomaru!"**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome tight to him, trying desperately not to let out a grieving, pained cry. He had betrayed that Yasha male, his brother. He had even marked that human woman against her will, the one whose face he felt he would never see. Instead of howling, as his instincts told him to, he literally swallowed the noise, buried his nose into Kagome's neck, and breather ragged breaths through his mouth.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." Kagome stroked his head. 'I wonder what he remembered.'


	8. Foreign

**The Missing Link**

**By: **

_Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart._

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

_**Chapter 8**_

The remote clattered onto the coffee table, dropped from the bored youkai's hands. Sesshomaru curled up on Kagome's bed and sighed, looking at the clock. "8:15." When his female companion had left, the clock had read…_'What was it?_' He tried to remember. Since the dramatic flash of memories he'd had the week before, he couldn't seem to retain much information if it wasn't of the utmost importance. _'Yes, I recall. It was 7:13.'_ So she had been gone for just over –_what had she called it- _an hour_._

She was out on her third date with his brother, despite the fact that he'd complained about the leg she knew was long healed and the pain he got from memories, though he hadn't remembered a thing in a week. After a minor argument, which resulted in her grabbing her purse and storming out, he'd growled and locked himself in her room.

Which was where he lay now, wallowing in his 'sorrow'. He was definitely the one in the right! She was to be there taking care of him, nor out gallivanting with that, that hanyou! Wasn't he more important than _Inuyasha_, who, by the way, was all she ever babbled about? She hadn't even been trying to help him recall his past. He had questions, damnit! He had places he wanted to see! And where was she?! Watching a meter shore, or something like that!

His ears twitched and instantly he was standing, alert, sniffing the air. It wasn't Kagome's sweet scent of Ice Plums that seemed to be extinct in this time. No, the aroma in the air was muskier, woodsy, and as powerful as the aura that accompanied in. Obviously, he knew it wasn't Inuyasha, for he recalled that scent from the many times Kagome came home coated in it. This was someone he'd never met, and they were imposing. 'Someone dare intrude?'

Stealthily, he opened the door and walked out into the halls, to the kitchen. His eyes narrowed at the intruders back, and his fingertips began to glow an eerie green. "Do not move." He barked the order, smirking haughtily at the tense muscles in the man's back. "Who are you to enter my domain?"

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" Inutaisho whirled around, jumping to the side to avoid his son's whip.

"I ordered you to remain still."

"My son, it is you!" Inutaisho surged forward, wrapping his arms around the youkai. He flinched at the feeling of Sesshomaru's poison seeping through his shirt. "Do you not recognize your father?" He released his true form.

Sesshomaru froze, looking the man in his bright yellow eyes, "You are my father?"

* * *

"They're beautiful, Yasha. Just look at them." Kagome pointed to the sky, childlike awe on her face. "Look at all the wishes!"

"Wishes?" Inuyasha looked down at the woman who leaned against him, smiled slightly, and shrugged, "Didn't know stars could grant wishes, _wench_."

In a sultry tone, she replied, "Well, _baka_, they can. They're magic you know. They're like prayers. God answers them, I think. When I was younger, every time I saw a shooting star, or even a jet, I made a wish. When I was seven, I wished and wished for everything in the world, and I got everything I asked."

"You never had a wish didn't come true?"

The question paled Kagome's skin, her lips quivering. Grinning, a weak, not even halfhearted grin, she whispered to the sky, "No. I wished, the night before my eighth birthday, that all of my grandmother's suffering would end. That was the fastest reply I ever got. Just when I woke up, my grandmother passed away. I didn't wish anymore after that."

'_I'm an idiot! Why would I ask that?!_' "Hey look, it's like a pattern!"

"Hm." Nuzzling her nose to his neck, she whispered, "Thanks," then looked back at the sky, "Oh, I see it! What does it look like to you?!"

"A sword."

"A sword? Alright then, what shall we name it?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whaddya think?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then chirped, "Tetsusaiga." Her eyes widened as she fell over when Inuyasha shot to his feet. "What?!"

"T-tetsusaiga, how did you come up with that name?"

"Oh, it just came to me. Jeez, what's the prob?" She pushed herself up off the ground, brushing off her clothes. "You have a sword named Tetsusaiga?"

"N-no, I…Keh!" He folded his arms over his chest. "Don't be stupid. What kind of a bored idiot collects swords and names 'em all?"

Kagome gasped, pointing accusingly at him, "Did you just call me stupid, you, you," she looked for a name to call him, then smirked at the pitiful excuse for a mug on his face, "doggyman!"

"D-doggyman?!"

"Something about you just screams DOG, doggyman!"

"Yeah, well, something about you screams mikowench!"

Her mouth opened and closed as she gaped. "Miko?!" '_How could he possibly know about that?_'

'_Shit! Why'd I say that?!_' "You said you used to live on a shrine, right?" He turned away from her, "Jeez, couldn't remember that?"

"Why don't you just SIT down?!" She rushed toward him, tripping and falling into his back, sending them both hurdling to the earth. She smiled nervously when Inuyasha twisted to look at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Um…"

"You're gonna get it!" Jumping over, he seized her, tickling madly. "Ha ha, _wench_!"

Kagome laughed loudly, trying in vain to wriggle away. When Inuyasha leaned to the left, giving her some leeway, she shoved him, unknowingly sending them over the edge of the hill they were on and they were sent rolling down. All she could do was laugh and hold on tight as he chuckled and held her to him. When they came to a stop at the bottom, she breathed, "Well…that…was…fun."

"I know." He smirked, pecking her lips before sitting up. Looking to the sky, and away from Kagome who blushed brightly, he concluded, "The meteor shower is over. Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

* * *

Inutaisho led Sesshomaru to the couch, turning on a lamp. "Yes. I am your father. I raised you from a tiny little pup that fit into the dip in the palm of my hand to the powerful being you are today." Sitting, he gestured for Sesshomaru to sit as well, but the daiyoukai remained standing, gazing at his father skeptically. "Alright, we'll stand, though I'll tell you, I've gotten accustomed to couches in the era, not just pillows and standing." He chuckled, quieting nervously when Sesshomaru glared.

"You are not my father."

"But I am. I can tell you anything you want to know, anything. That scar on your left arm? It's from the time your brother, Inuyasha, remember him? Sure you do, he comes to see Kagome. He wants to see you too, but doesn't know how to ask. Anyway, that's when he cut off your arm, but luckily, as you see, it regenerated back. And there's a small, crescent moon sitting in the space between your JuTa on your lower back."

"JuTa?" Curiously, he tipped his head.

Inutaisho flashed a bright smile. "JuTa, short for Jusshan no Tadashii, birth right. They're what you and I renamed your stripes. Remember?"

Sesshomaru flinched involuntarily as a memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

"**But papa, Jusshan no Tadashii is too long! And stripes make them so insigni- insignificant. Anyone can have stripes."**

"**Then what will we call them, my son?" Mirth sparkled in Inutaisho's eyes as he cradled a young Sesshomaru in the nook of his left arm.**

**Sesshomaru leaned into his father, reaching up to stroke the blue stripes on his cheek. "JuTa. Do you not think it worthy, papa?"**

"**It's perfect, Sesshomaru, just perfect, my pup."**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Sesshomaru, my boy, I've missed you. I searched long and hard after you went missing from the Western Bastion. I," his voice cracked here, "I searched for 100 long years, Sesshomaru, but it wasn't enough to find you. Where were you? Why did you leave?"

Sesshomaru continued to eye the man with distrust. "I was nowhere that you need to concern yourself with. You are not my alpha male as you so claim."

"I beg to differ. I brought you into the world. I took care of you. I clothed you. I taught you. I loved you. You dare tell me that you forget me, Sesshomaru? You forgetting me would have been like, like Rin forgetting you!"

"Rin?" His attention was flanked at the familiar name. "Rin, that young girl, my daughter."

"Yes, yes, Rin. She was your ward, but you eventually took her as your own girl pup. She adored you, followed your every word."

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru moved closer to the mail, asking eagerly, "My Rin, where is she?"

The bright smile faded from Inutaisho's face. "S-she…after returning from wherever the child had been, she wasn't the same as usual. She stopped speaking all together, with you gone. The instant she turned 15, she left, and I assume she died at peace in the feudal era."

Sesshomaru froze, his stolid façade melting into a look of horror. "You lie." He whispered. "You lie, you fool!" He lunged, swinging a fist the Inutaisho just barely dodged. "She could not die! Not without me there!" he continued to speak the first thing to come to mind. "I was out, out searching for an immortality medicinal herb. She should have lived! She should have never died!"

"I'm sorry, my son." He grabbed him by the arms. "I looked for her too. Sniffed throughout the entire countryside, but after a while, it seemed that, that shat she had simply disappeared."

"Then you are not my father! My father as powerful! He would have found her, and kept her safe until my return!" He finally managed to free his arms, and the first thing he did was punch his father in the cheek. "I do not want to hear your lies. Leave my home!"

Inutaisho gaped, shocked beyond his wits. "Sesshomaru, this is not your home. With that human woman, you think this is your home? It's not. This is hers. You simply live here. You don't belong here, Sesshomaru. You belong with me. You've burdened that woman enough."

Sesshomaru's hand snapped out, grasping Inutaisho's throat and forcing him down on the couch. He would have smirked at the blue tint to the older male's face, but he was to angry. "You dare to utter such! I am no burden on Kagome, and I will remain here with her until…until I wish to leave. She is glad to have This Sesshomaru!"

"Slipping into your old m-mannerisms, my boy?" Inutaisho croaked, wrenching himself free of Sesshomaru. 'I meant what I said. You don't belong with this woman. She is enabling you, making you weak. You've always been a worker, Sesshomaru. Here, she takes care of you."

Sesshomaru fumed at the truth in his words. "Be gone."

"She's a _human_, Sesshomaru. You hate them."

'_Then why did I care for the woman in my memories?_' "Leave my home." Sesshomaru shoved him toward the door, growling lowly at the sight of Kagome's lock, melted with poison.

"I did what I had to to see my boy." Came an answer to the unasked question. "And I'll be returning. I'm not letting you get away from me that easily, my pup. I rarely lose that which is mine. Be sa-" He jumped when the door was slammed in his face. 'Oh, Sesshomaru.'

* * *

"I don't belong here?" Sesshomaru snorted. "This is my home. Kagome has said so." He nodded toward the bedroom door, smirking, "Mine." The couch? "Mine." The Television? "Mine." But he hadn't worked for it. These were Kagome's things…She simply shared them. "Ours." The house had never seemed so foreign to him since his first night.

Now, looking at everything, he realized, "None of these possessions belong to me. I use resources provided by a human." Everything he had, from the clothes on his back, to the water he drank, Kagome provided. She took absolute care of him.

He sat there, in the dark, feeling misplaced and alien, feeling lost and mystified, feeling pain and terror. The world was closing in on him. It was suddenly too dark! He closed his eyes against the darkness, but found it was even darker there, with his eyes shielded. He flicked on the lights, but it was still dark! He still felt small and insignificant. 'These lights are hers.' He inhaled frantically. "The scent in the air, it's hers." Everything around him! It wasn't what he was used to, or what he knew. He cursed the man that had broken into Kagome's home for throwing him off this way. He'd been content in his delusions, that this was where he belonged. But it wasn't. His time had come and passed, so what was he?

* * *

Kagome found her youkai sitting on the couch, every light in the house on, things thrown around, papers tossed to the floor, clothing scattered, kitchen utensils flung about. Her bedroom door had been ripped off the hinges, Sesshomaru's claw marks on the walls. The mirrors that had once been on the wall were cast aside, her laptop lay broken in a corner. She took in the damage, also taking not of the ruined lock on the front door, and was about to speak when Sesshomaru opened his mouth.

"Your time is awkward. Everything is too strange. You use these things and you understand them. I do not. Where does the heat come from in a microwave? What causes a television to omit images? How do you have blankets that keep you warm when your are cold? Where does the waste go when you flush a toilet?" Sesshomaru gazed at her, his amber eyes so wide and dilated. "Where does the water in a shower come from? How do they make cars, these metal speed demons that shoot down streets, releasing fumes into the air? How do you fly without youki or reiki? How can every computer be linked together by the internet?"

He stood. "And your ways, they are so different. You are taken captive for killing. Instead of protecting yourself with swords, you reply on those pathetic policemen. There are no morals in this era, no sense of honor or pride. Demons, supposedly, do not exist in this time. If they do not exist, does that change what I am? I am a human, now? Would I be considered a living myth? If I am found out, will they attempt to dissect me like the 'aliens' on the films you show me? There's so much that I don't understand." He stiffened when her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, don't you think I know that you're confused? That you can't comprehend these things just yet, even if you know how to use them? I know you." She whispered soothingly. "And I envy you a bit. In your time, even humans lived so much longer. You know, we're lucky to live to 82 in this time, where as in your time, it was, what, thirty years more than that? I'm not looking for you to learn everything so quickly. You have to adjust." She smiled warmly at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Besides, we hardly understand half the things we use. That's what's killing us. Those car? They crank out so much pollution that it's wearing out the Earth. The planet is heating up. Typhoons, Tsunamis, and earthquakes rack our little home island. Personally, I've always favored what I learned about the Edo-period."

Sesshomaru leaned against her bosom as she held him to her. He'd never really taken notice to how soft and smooth her skin was, or _how round her lips are_. 'What does she expect of me now? She is holding me as intimately as a mate would. Kagome would make a fine mate, despite her being human. And it would make all that was hers, his.' His hand slid from her shoulder to her cheek, and he leaned up, placing his lips against hers. In her shock, Kagome acted on instinct, slapping him across the face.

He blinked at her, a hand raising to his cheek. He sighed, looking away. "This Sesshomaru was out of line and behaved dishonorably. It was mere instinct."

"Instinct?" Kagome whispered, a hand held against her lips.

"The position in which you held me, reminded me of…" What had it reminded him of? He furrowed his brows and drew away from her, "something else."

Eyes softening, Kagome smoothed a finger over his cheek and kissed it. "Come on. We've both had a long night. Let's go to bed."

Sesshomaru looked away from him. "I will sleep on the floor in here tonight."

"I'll join yo-"

"You will sleep in your bed." He ordered, glaring at him. "You will not be near me this night, understood?"

Kagome's eyes, stunned wide, filled with tears at the harsh command. 'Just remember, he's confused. Don't take everything so personally.' But that was easier said than done. "Okay," she replied in a watery voice.

"And you will stay away from Yasha as well."

"Why?"

"He is not what you think he is."

Getting defensive, Kagome bit, "How would you know?"

Sesshomaru ignored her question by reiterating, "You will stay away from him."

"I won't." She barked defiantly, stumbling back when Sesshomaru rose to his feet in one fluent movement and stepped toward her.

"It would serve you well to do as I say, ningen miko." He snarled, his eyes a flaming red, his markings jagged. "Understood."

"U-uh-huh." When he let go, she took a deep breath and ran to her room, locking the door. 'I don't understand him!' She flinched at the sound of his loud growling and walking around. 'Ban, where are you?"

* * *

"Ame, A-ame, Ame, get off." Bankotsu struggled to push off the woman who currently suckled his neck. As she neared his mouth, though, he gathered his will power and pushed her away. "No."

"Why, Bankotsu? Why won't you let me kiss you anymore?"

He shook his head, moving away from her and sitting on the bed. "This can't go one, Ame. I love you with all my heart. I want what's best for you. And I've told you a thousand times since you got back into stripping that I wouldn't be with you if you did. I've been breaking that promise to myself."

"Ban, you know why I do this."

"Once upon a time, Keiko, I did know, but now, I can support you and your daughter. I don't see why you keep doing this. You're smart. I tell you that all the time. You could get your GED, and go to college. You could make something of yourself."

"All of that is so hard."

He nodded. "So is kissing you when I know I'm not the only, and making love to you when I know that I'm not the only man who touches you that way. I can't do it anymore. And what you're doing isn't good for Kanna…I'm her adoptive father, so when I leave tonight, she's coming with me."

"Bankotsu!"

"This isn't a stable environment for her. Do you know how messed up she is? She hardly ever talks because of all she's seen. You take her to the club while you work, when I've told you a dozen times to let me watch yo- _our_ daughter. She sees you when you get your little fixes. Don't you know how addictive meth is, Keiko?"

She scowled at him. "Don't preach to me, Bankotsu, because you used to do it right along with me. And you aren't taking Kanna anywhere. Real mother trumps adoptive father any day. Besides, doing what I do is getting me and Kanna this house. It gets us nice things."

Bankotsu laughed in disbelief. "Nice things?! Like what, these shoes?!" He ripped the pair of heels from her feet, slinging them across the room. "That shit is nothing, Keiko! Don't you get that?! It's bull shit possession! What is that worth?!"

"500 American dollars! They came from straight from New York City! You better not have scuffed them."

"God, your priorities are so twisted! Ugh, sometimes I could just-"

"Just what?! Leave! Fine then! Go!"

He sighed. "Okay." Turning, he headed to the door, but just when he touched the knob, she fell, sobbing against his back.

"You can't leave me. You're all I have besides Kanna. You don't understand how much I need you. It's just so hard to change."

"We always do this, Keiko."

"I mean it this time." She swore, clinging to him, trying to turn him to look at her. "I'm tired of this. I just, I need your help, Ban. I need you."

He exhaled tiredly, knowing he would regret this late. "Come on. Quit the crying. I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He scooped her up bridal style, carrying her before lying her down. Sliding in behind her, he wrapped his body around hers, stroking her hair. "Shh, calm down. It'll be alright. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Eventually, Keiko calmed down, sniffling on occasionally. "Y-your cousin Sango owns a sports goods shop, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Think she'd mind letting me work there."

"I'll see what I can do, and if I can't, Kagome can definitely persuade her."

"Oh, I'll be glad to see Kagome. It's been a while."

Bankotsu nodded, kissing the back of her head. "Get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"G'night, Ban."

"G'night, Keiko."

**XXXXXX**

**AN: SORRY! I've been sick lately. Hope it's enjoyable enough. I'll try to update more often. Oh, but look:Last Update : O8.1O.O9Last Update : O8.1O.O9**

•(_(")(") (")(")_)•

(Below - Is my waffle story)

( )# So, i got you this lil waffle.  
U..U

.#( ) but then I was like...  
....U..U

..(\_/)  
.(O.O)  
.(#) dis waffle be looking good!!! i mean dayum ghud xD!!!!!!!!!!  
.U....U

( )  
U...U  
You know what, ima eat da waffle

To see it better, view my profile.


	9. Return

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 9

"Been gone every day for three days now. Gone from Early in the morning, until late at night. You despicable bastard-of-a-youkai." Kagome muttered to herself as she tossed another glass shard into a bin. "Destroy my house, then leave. That's the way it goes. The nerve of you." She rubbed her back and stretched. The first day after he'd trashed her house, she'd been too tired to even think about cleaning. The second day, she'd straightened up a little. It had been three days now. She could wait no more.

"And you have the audacity to not even let me know you're fine. Just walk out! Fine! Stay gone, then!" She huffed, agitated with him. She didn't understand how he could be so ungrateful and selfish. There she was, worried sick about him, and he didn't have the honor to let her know. "I should cut your hair in your sleep."

"I suggest you refrain from such," a velvety bass voice responded from the doorway. "I would be forced to punish you."

Whirling to face him, Kagome fumed, stomping up to him until they were face to…chest? "You, buddy, have a lot of-"

Sesshomaru gave her a dry look. "Nerve. Yes, I know. Your rambunctious 'grumbling' and shuffling about could be heard before I reached the complex, miko. Now, sit, there is news." Freeing his hair from an oppressive ponytail, he sat quietly in her rocker-recliner, and crossed his legs, waiting for her to sit.

Kagome gaped at him for a second. Just who did he think he was? "Hey, you don't order me around."

"Shall you sit, miko?" He altered the sentence ever so slightly, only enough for it to just barely pass as a true question in the stolid tone he'd chosen.

"Sure. Whatever," She shrugged, flopping onto the couch gracelessly. "What's the news? Where've you been? And what the heck happened to your markings and hair?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair, which now came to his mid back instead of his calves. "I shortened my hair yesterday morning. It would seem that shorter cuts are more…acceptable in your time. Also, I suppressed my youki, as it would seem youkai are not fairly prominent in your era."

"You c-cut your hair? You had gorgeous hair, Sesshomaru, hair I'd kill for! It's all silky and silver, and you cut half of it off! I should hurt you!"

"Be silent, woman." He felt tempted to roll his eyes at her reaction. "My hair will be back to its natural length within the next two days, if I will it."

"Really? Well, never mind then." Kagome's right brow shot up. "You cut your silver hair…but you left your eyes gold?" She drawled the question.

"I assumed I could pass them as the 'contacts' humans were ranting about. It has worked thus far."

"Oh…so what's the big news?"

"This Sesshomaru has found an occupation."

Kagome blinked, leaning closer to him, "Repeat that, now?"

Instead of reiterating, Sesshomaru elaborated, "Beginning tomorrow morning, this Sesshomaru shall begin work at a business. He will _intern_ at Hiroshi co. and will be paid rather handsomely for it. The _CEO_, a fellow by the name of Takuchi, has said that I shall work my way up in the business. I shall replace all things that I damaged, pay you housing, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you get a job at Hiroshi co, and a paying internship?! You have to have a Master's to sweep the floors!"

"It would seem that this Sesshomaru _has an interesting edge_," He quoted smugly. "Also, I am well capable of handling a computer. My typing speed is beyond 100wpm."

"How? Mine is only 80!"

He smirked then. "Youkai are superior."

"Fine then, Mr. Superior man. Since you're so high above me, you can forget about those juicy raw steaks I just bought for you this morning from the butcher. Wouldn't want to devour something paid for with lowly human money. And that movie, about WWII, you're too highly to watch that. It's about nothing but a bunch of bloody humans."

'Bloody humans.' Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as she made to leave him. "The movie shall be of important information. Also, the steaks will provide protein."

"I'll go put two on a plate with some rice I made."

"And green tea." He added, then let her go. "Perhaps a pocky stick would not hurt."

"Of course it wouldn't. Nice to have you back, Sesshomaru." Blowing him a kiss, she practically skipped to the kitchen, her heart light as a feather. _'He's back. I missed him so much…even if he is arrogant, and a know-it-all…and annoying most of the time.' _"You know, this means I'm gonna have to take you shopping today! If you're working at Hiroshi co., you'll have to have at least five suits." She shouted from the kitchen as she ripped the plastic from his fresh steaks.

Sesshomaru did not reply, but his brows furrowed. He had not thought of attire, and he had no idea what a suit was. "Are these _suits_ expensive?"

"Expensive? No. Of course not." She lied. Bankotsu had helped her to understand that youkai males, which he still hadn't explained how he qualified as one, wanted to be the one the woman depended on, wanted to be able to provide. She didn't want Sesshomaru feeling any less like the male he was. "They're cheap." He'd never really seen prices before. She'd simply convince him that the yen they spent was merely a tiny amount. As she carried the found to him and set it before him, she smiled warmly, her eyes bright as she watched him start the movie. To be so weighed down by all of the new things around him, he was good at adapting.

He could feel her eyes burning into him as he sat and watched. Her aura was beating against his in a quite pleasurable way, but still, it was a bit disconcerting. Without turning to her, he spoke lowly, "Is there something vexing you?"

"Hm?" Her eyes widened, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. She hadn't realized how hard she was staring…or that her eyes had been zeroed in on his thin, soft lips. 'Am I really that horny? Hojo and I haven't been apart for _that_ long.' "No, it's nothing. I'm just glad you're back, is all. I've been lonely."

"Bankotsu?" He asked, eyes still trained on the television.

"Too busy to really even spend the night here. It's like he's not even concerned anymore at the possibility of you killing me. Hojo's more concerned than he is, calling me every other day."

Sesshomaru let out a predatory growl, looking to her. "He calls you?"

"Oh, all the time." She waved her hand, not noticing the anger in his eyes. "I mean, how can you divorce someone and be all jealous when they're even around a man? It's not even like you and I have that type of relationship."

"There is something I do not like about that human."

"Join the club. There are a thousand others before you: my mom, my dad, my granddad, my other brother, Sota, who you haven't met, Ban, Sango, and lots others. But…" her voice softened, "I love him. Didn't care how many people stood up to object to our marriage, I married him, accepted him as my lifetime partner, and he left me." The pain she had felt when Hojo first spoke of a divorce returned, and she massaged her temples. "I-I, um, I'm gonna, uh, go to th-the place." She bolted to her room so Sesshomaru wouldn't see her crying.

Folded up in the fetal position, Kagome clutched her head and whimpered. 'After all this time…after all this time, and he can still make me feel this way. Why? Why wouldn't he love me? Why wasn't I good enough? Why? Why? Why?'

***Flashback***

"**Really, Hojo-kun, one would think that you'd be better at dusting artifacts. It has been, what, 4 years since you started this profession?" Kagome tsked, bearing him a brilliant smile. "I mean, how you managed to dust the hair from a shrunken human head from the late 1700s, I'll never know."**

**Hojo kissed his wife's temple and tickled her stomach. "Well, Kagome, that's why you're getting that promotion. I'm more of a klutz than you are."**

"**Excuse me?! I'm no klutz! I'll have you know that I'm as graceful as a swan." She stood from the table and grabbed his plate along with hers. She winked and smiled when he thanked her. "No prob." Sliding the dishes into the sink, she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, pushing him down onto the couch.**

"**Hey, what are you-"**

"**I'm a klutz, huh? I'll show you." She popped a classical Japanese CD into the stereo, grabbed two decorative fans from the wall, and began to sway to the music.**

**Hojo smirked and leaned back further into the chair, his legs spreading wider as she neared. As she danced against him, he chuckled and tried to kiss her, only to have her snatch away each time he got too close. He only allowed her to evade him so many times before he grabbed her by the waist, jerked her into his lap, and whispered, "You shouldn't play with me like that, Kagome."**

**Giggling as he kissed her shoulder, she told him, "You shouldn't call me a klutz. I showed you, ne?"**

"**You did. Now, I'd like it if you showed me something else." He began to unbutton her shirt. "My little woman, head of our team, one of the top archeologists. I'm proud of you."**

"**I'm proud to, but cut the chit chat." She tossed her fans over her shoulder, flinching when she heard the crash that followed them hitting a shelf. "Let me clean that up. I'll be right back."**

**When she tried to remove herself from his hold, Hojo held her tighter. "Come on, baby, just let it stay there, just for," he looked down between his legs, then finished, "maybe an hour and a half or so? Then again, counting the bath and another session…leave it over night."**

"**Hojo," she laughed, "I'll be right back. I have to straighten up."**

"**Kagome, you act like your mom is coming over. You're always keeping things neat, like she can punish you. Believe me, if you make me wait, I'll punish you worse than she ever could."**

**Kagome gave him a sultry look and tapped his lips. "And I'll look forward to it, and scream as loud as I can. It's a night of celebration, Hojo-kun. We'll have the police banging at our door before we're done. Sachiko next door will think you're killing me."**

**Reluctantly, he let her go; for he knew she'd hold her promise. She always did. He watched jadedly as she picked up the envelopes and papers she'd dropped, tilting his head in confusion when she suddenly froze. "Oi, what's wrong, Kagome?" He kneeled beside her, eyes widening at the sight of the paper.**

"**H-hojo, what is this?" She felt as though her heart would stop as she read over the first sentence again. "W-why do you want a di-"**

"**That's nothing!" He snatched the paper from her hands and tossed it away, Standing and holding her, with her legs around his waist, he started toward the bedroom.**

"**Hojo, what was that? Le-let me down! You're trying to divorce me."**

"**Don't be silly." He tried, nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Kagome. Let that alone."**

**Kagome struggled harder in his arms. "H-hojo! Stop it! Let me go! Let me down! Stop it!" By now, there were tears in her eyes, and she could feel an intense pain burning from the back of her head, into her neck, and down to her heart. "Stop it! Let me down! Get off of me! Why are you doing this?!" She kicked and scratched until her fingernail cut across his eye, and he screamed as he dropped her.**

**Covering his eyes, Hojo hunched over and cursed. "K-kagome, hold on, Gah, a minute!" Blindly, he reached for her, stumbling. "I-I can explain."**

**Kagome grabbed the paper she'd had, dodging him as he neared. Once finished reading, she dropped the paper and let out a crumbled wail. "H-how could you?!"**

**Ignoring the stinging in his eye, Hojo walked to her. "Kagome, let me explain, please."**

"**What is there to explain? You're divorcing me. Why? What have I done to you? I thought you loved me."**

"**I-I do…I did."**

"**Then why have you been stringing me along? Were you really going to make love to me tonight, and not mean it?"**

"**Kagome, please." He whimpered in a very unmanly way. "I can't help the way I feel. I didn't want you hurt, I swear."**

**Kagome buried her face into her knees, sobbing harder and holding the sides of her head. She willed the pain to subside, only to have it flare when Hojo touched her. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"**

**Hojo wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, let it out."**

"**I said, let go! Stop touching me! I'll do anything, just don't…don't…"**

"**I can't stay here." He whispered, flinching when she let out another deafening cry.**

**Kagome let him hold onto her for a moment as she tried to gather herself. '**_**I thought…how I could think…he always said…just last night…god, I made love to him, only he didn't love me…I feel like a fool.**_**' Slowly, she pried his hands off, rose, and walked toward the door.**

**Hojo sighed. "Kagome, please, don't go." When she didn't acknowledge him, he grabbed her hand, and gasped when she faced him. Her eyes were a fierce pink, he was sure…but then again, it had only flashed for a second. "Kagome, it was just an idea. Don't leave."**

**Shoving him away, she took off out the door and into the streets, shocked to see four police cars. "What?"**

"**Ma'am!"**

"**Kagome!" Hojo called as he caught up to him.**

"**Stay right there, sir!"**

**Hojo blinked in surprise then took a step toward his wife. Immediately, he was seized by three policemen and forced to the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?!" He looked to find Kagome, and spotted her in the arms of policeman, a blanket around her. "Why are you touching my wife?"**

**One of the policemen that held him down tightened his hold when Hojo tried to rise. "Your wife, eh? Well, we got a call saying that there was screaming coming from here. A woman screamed, 'Stop it! You're hurting me!' What do you have to say about that?"**

**He sighed, not wanting to spread their business. "She found the divorce papers. Please, just let me comfort her."**

"**Is that true ma'am?" When Kagome nodded meekly, they rose off of Hojo.**

"**Thank you." Brushing the dirt from his clothes, Hojo held his arms out for Kagome. "I never meant to hurt you, Kagome."**

**Kagome scoffed. "You're too late for that."**

"**Kagome, please."**

**Brows furrowed, Kagome turned away, then hesitated. "W-why don't y-you love me anymore?"**

**Hojo lowered his arms. "I can't answer that. I'm sorry."**

"**Y-you promised me forever." Anger coursing through her, she shouted, "Y-you promised before God! Before your family and mine! I want an explanation, Tanaka Hojo!"**

"**What do you want me to say, Kagome? Why do you think I don't love you? DO you want me to say that you're not as attractive to me? That would be a lie! Do you want me to say that it's because you got that promotion? That'd be a lie too! I don't know! I just woke up one morning and realized that you're not who I meant to spend my life with!"**

**Her heart broke at his confession, and the pieces seemed to scatter. "W-well, there's the answer I was looking for, isn't it."**

**Hojo shook his head. "How did it come to this?" He pulled her into his arms and stroked her head as she cried into his neck. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." When he felt her knees buckle, he kneeled to make it easier for her. He couldn't help the few tears that had escaped his eyes. After all, a divorce was the last thing he wanted. He loved her more than she could imagine. He just hoped she'd forgive him in time.**

***End of Flashback***

She looked to her bedroom door and smiled a little when she saw it cracked. That was what she liked about Sesshomaru. When he knew one wanted to be alone, he would leave them be, but he would watch over them.

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed himself in the mirror. Finally, they had gotten to a store with clothing that actually fit him. He couldn't be _that_ tall. On top of that, the store had acceptable clothing as well. The pristine white suit showed his figure exceptional and tied in with the red button down shirt he wore beneath it. He turned from the mirror as Kagome came rushing toward him with two ties in her hands and a dress slung across her arm. "Do you approve of this one?"

Kagome looked up from the ties she'd been studying and gawked. '_He is _quintessence_ of men on Earth._' She scrutinized him from his feet, donned in Stacy Adams socks and Salvatore Ferragamo shoes. Upward, she trace the evident lines of his slender body in the suit, and right into his smug eyes. Fuming at being caught checking him out, Kagome summoned up her dignity, and haughtily snorted, "It'll do, I suppose. Which tie do you think goes best? This white or the black?"

"I do not think a tie is needed." It would seem that his body had reacted to having the onna pressed against him when she had helped him with the first few ties, despite the fact that his mind did not see her that way.

"Oh. Fine. We'll need to get you some cufflinks, though. Hold these while I try a dress on." She handed him the ties and hurried into the changing stall.

Sesshomaru remained outside, staring down the men that came too close while Kagome changed. Simply curious, he called into her stall, "What is the occasion?"

Kagome reached behind her to zip up her dress and answered, "For the dress? No occasion! A girl has to spoil herself sometimes!"

"Hn. How much shall my clothing be?"

"100,000 yen."

"And that is inexpensive? How much would that convert to in gold pence?"

Kagome huffed. "Look, you, I'm buying, so shut up and accept it. With your new job you can pay me back with interest, and I'll give it to a charity. I want to do this for you."

Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Don't you growl at me, you idiot! Now step away from the door so I can get out!" She waited a second, then opened the door. "So?"

"Hn."

"Oh, stop pouting. You're a full grown male." She pulled him over to the mirror and posed in the strapless, black dress. "A little black dress, finally. I bet I was the only girl without one."

A man that happened to be passing whistled, "My, what a couple you two make."

Kagome laughed, flushing lightly, "We're only friends." She glared at the man who walked away muttering, '_of course you are._' "Whatever. You," she looked pointedly at Sesshomaru, "be a good dog man, and tell me how I look."

"Amazing," a gruff voice answered as Inuyasha approached. "We've really got to stop running into each other this way, Kagome."

"Yasha!" She greeted, flinging herself into his arms. "It's been so long!" She kissed him happily. "I mean, three days is a long time. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha simply laughed. "Getting a suit for a party my dad's havin'." He looked up as his senses flared, shrieking that danger was near. His eyes rose to a terrifyingly angry Sesshomaru. '_S-sesshomaru._' "U-um, introduce me to your guy friend, Kagome. Should I be jealous?"

Kagome shrugged, "Of the big bad S…Maru? No, there's no need to be jealous. Yasha, this is my friend and roommate, the one I've told you about, Maru. Maru, this is the guy I'm dating, Yasha. Go ahead, greet while I change back. It's nice to see you again, Yasha."

The second she was gone, Inuyasha was against the wall, Sesshomaru's fingers at his throat. "S-sesshomaru?" He rasped.

"I warn you, stay away from us."

"But you're my brother. Dad misses you a lot." He found himself pushed further into the walls.

Sesshomaru growled at such a low octave that Inuyasha could barely hear him. "I am not your brother, hanyou. And that fool is not my father. I warn you one last time, do not come near me or _my_ Kagome." His eyes had become a deep red, his lips twisted in a hateful snarl. "You will not defile her with your presence."

Inuyasha growled back, then muttered, "That's gonna be hard to do, considering she's my girlfriend."

"She is not the only woman I smell on you, and this Sesshomaru is positive the other woman is no sister."

"Like Kagome will believe you. I-"

"Step away from the door if you're there!" Kagome shouted, and Sesshomaru immediately parted from Inuyasha, who moved away from the wall, rubbing his neck. "You boys get along?" Kagome ask as she exited, holding the dress.

No answers came from either of them.

Kagome sighed. "I swear, men are dense. Yasha, I have to get Maru home. I'll call you tonight, okay?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Later."

* * *

"I can't believe you, you arrogant demon! I saw that imprint in the wall! He's only human! What were you trying to do, kill him?!" Kagome shrieked at Sesshomaru, who simply turned away from her, resisting the urge to cover his delicate ears. She sighed. "He makes me happy."

"Hn."

"He cares about me."

"Hn."

"You're so selfish." Kagome snapped. "Why can't I have someone who'll protect me and take care of me?"

Sesshomaru growled at her. "I am more capable than that fool to protect you, and, with my new job, I shall be more than able to provide for you."

She pouted. "I know that, and I'm grateful. But Inuyasha care about me on a totally different level. He won't take any time away from my being with you anymore, if that's what you're worried about. I won't see him when you need me. Agreed?"

"Hn."

"And we are back to that? Oh, you tire me, Lord Sesshomaru." She feigned fainting, falling with her head in his lap.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his golden eyes warm. He ran his fingers through her raven hair and closed his eyes as the silky feeling revived a memory.

***Flashback***

**The girl squirmed to be free of Sesshomaru's grip. "Why, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm only here to braid your hair for the battle tomorrow." She giggled as Sesshomaru pushed her onto her back, pressing their foreheads together.**

"**Sit still, woman."**

**Holding her composure, the woman slithered from under him and walked toward his dresser. "Lord Sesshomaru, behave yourself. It is improper for a Lord to act this way."**

**Sesshomaru bared his fangs, lunging at her, only for her to evade him. "In this room, I am no lord. Be still, damn you!"**

"**But think of what people will say." She peeked over her shoulder at him, looking from beneath over grown ebony bangs. "Our **_**lord**_** acts like a pup, that is what they'll say."**

"**Then let them say it." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, wrapping his opposite arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Besides, little one, there are no people. There are simply you and I." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles.**

**She scoffed. "The delusional world you must live in. There are people everywhere, Sesshomaru."**

**He arched a brow. "Truly? For I see none. Is it I who is delusional?"**

"**These mind games you play are not amusing, you pompous a-"**

"**And such language from a lady,"**

"**A **_**slave**_**,"**

"_**My**_** slave,"**

"**Your **_**love**_**…right?" She waited for an answer, then repeated, "Right?"**

"…"

***End of flashback***

Sesshomaru skimmed Kagome's face before noting that, despite the fact that he could never fully see the woman in his memories, Kagome seemed to resemble her. It would seem that he cared for that woman to some extent, so then and there, he decided that Kagome was definitely his to protect forever, whether it be from Inuyasha, a stranger, or even himself.

"And guess what I said?" Kagome opened her eyes to look up at the youkai she'd been telling a rather animated story to. "Sesshomaru, you have that lost look on your face. Were you listening to me at all?"

"No."

She scowled at the straight forward way he did things. She really hated that. "And why would you not be?"

"A memory."

"Really?" She was sitting up in an instant, staring at him in wonder. "What was it about?"

"A woman."

Shock was written all over her face before she smirked. "A woman. What was her name?"

Disturbed, Sesshomaru realized that he didn't know. "Unknown."

"Oh. Well, what happened? Is it private?"

"Hn."

"Oh, it is. Alright, then." For a while she was actually silent, merely lying back in her lap.

He found, after a few short seconds, that her silence was even more disquieting than her consecutive questions. "She wanted love from me, but I was unable to answer her."

Kagome winced. Obviously, she knew that feeling. "Oh, that's nice…So, anyway, this whole miko thing? How does it work?"

"You are gifted with healing abilities, as well as the ability to purify that which is evil. Once your power has reached a certain level, you are able to do far more…Would you like me to train you?"

"Train me how?"

"Agree, and I will tell you."

Lifting her chin, she recited a personal standard, "Deals are not to be made unless all information has been disclosed." The last thing she expected as she looked into his eyes was to see a smile, though hardly noticeable, form on his face.

"A very good moral. Your training shall have you up at the crack of dawn most days. We shall do standard exercises and forms before we continue on to basic training. You will do what I say, when I say. Directions shall be followed."

"That's it?"

"I will do what I must to wake you up each morning."

Kagome dismissed him with a wave. "Let's do this then. Starting Wednesday. I need to get a couple of full days of sleep, ya know?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Ugh, I need a nap now. Lay down."

Though Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he obeyed, lying comfortably on the couch. His eyes widened slightly when she laid beside him, cuddling deep into his side to remain on the couch. "Miko, you bed would be more comfortable if you seek space."

"I don't. I want to be near you, Sesshou, now don't talk to me while I'm trying to sleep." She smiled, relishing in the burn of his glare on the side of her face. Grabbing his hand, she intertwined their fingers and side. "You know you love me, Sesshomaru. We're friends, so you must love me."

'Friend.' He shook his head at the foolish human concept, then looked to her. A friendship was truly the least he could give her for all that she had done, so he would accept. "Sleep, my miko."

* * *

A/N: Hey, ppls! I used this chapter as a way to test my vocabulary over the words we're learning in school. Most of em, i knew anyway: reiterate...some I knew, but didn't care about: quintessence. NE who, yup, I'm bored...doing good in Japanese class. Had like a 96 on my report card! Jaa, watashi wa fanufikushun o yomimasu. (Well, I'm about to read some fanfiction...more or less) Yay me! *clap* *clap*


	10. Work

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 10

Xxx

"I am a lotus. I-i-I am a lotus. Hmmmm. I am a lotus. I am a lo-o-otus. Hmmm. I am a locust. I am a-a-a locust." The black screen that she saw before her was a result of her lowered eyelids. Sesshomaru had awakened her up hours before the crack of dawn, set her outside on a thin blanket over the cold and dewy lawn, and commanded that she closed her eyes. Each time she cracked them to see around her, he punished her with a swift whack on the wrist with a bamboo reed and threatened to get a blindfold. "I am the locust."

"You are a LOTUS, miko." Sesshomaru's deep voice crept to her ears, causing her to open her eyes. Without opening his own, he struck her wrist again.

"Ow!" She whimpered, closing her eyes again. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose. _Humans and their dependence on their sight_, he mused. "You are a lotus," he said again. "A lotus flower is life, beauty, grace, peace. A _locust_," he uttered the word with disgust, "is a clumsy, hideous insect. Which would you rather be?"

Kagome groaned. "So-rry. I got tongue-tied, and everything just changed. Besides, what does sitting here, telling myself that I'm a lotus, have to do with my training to be a proper miko."

"A good student does not question her master."

"Fine…so you gonna tell me?"

"No. Now, stand." In one majestic motion, he had risen to his feet, waiting for his gracefully challenged friend to stand. "Have you ever done yoga?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "For some reason, I'm strongly opposed to anything Buddhist. I think it has to do with my parents' obsession with it all through my childhood at the shrine."

Sesshomaru's right brow lifted at this, and he considered a different approach. "Have you ever done Tai Chi, Tae Kwon Do, or Karate?"

"I find it strange how you know about all of those."

"They existed in my own time, simply be different names. I have seen movies and recognized the strikes. Karate, however, was established long before my times."

"Oh, well, I'm a black belt 6th dan as far as Karate goes."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. "Your color of belt is relevant how?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I don't know why I assumed you'd know. You know everything else. You see, now, we use colors to represent how far we've reached. What did you use?"

"Combat. Colors did not speak for us. We battled. He who won had a higher title."

"Makes sense. Anyway, the highest can either be black 10th dan or red/white in some styles."

Sesshomaru nodded. "So you are 4 dan from your goal?"

Kagome frowned deeply. "Yeah. Had to stop karate when I got married to Hojo. He said he hated seeing me in 'danger' when I had competitions." Looking from him to the brightening sky, she muttered, "What does Karate have to do with anything?"

"I will command a stance, and you will do it, pausing when I order such. Understood?" At Kagome's nod, he said, "Follow my motions. I will show your six stances. Each time I say a number, you will do the corresponding stance." After a short demonstration, he ordered, "Kamaite. (get into position)"

Mind snapping back to her younger days, Kagome immediately adjusted into the natural position.

"1."

Kagome obeyed, spreading her legs. She twist her upper body to the left, one hand pointing in that directions, palm out, and the other resting at her stomach, pointing in the same direction, palm out.

"Pause." Sesshomaru commanded, approaching. Her stance was a little off center. He lifted her chin, pressed her shoulders down, and turned the angle of her left foot a few degrees. "Kamaite. 2."

She kicked up into the air with her left leg with a, "Kah!"

"Higher." He had tested the height of her kick as opposed to his own height.

Lowering her leg, Kagome kicked again, this time high enough to rest her heel on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She blushed prettily when he grabbed her ankle and did just that.

"Straighten your leg." He coached, one hand on her under-thigh, the other on her knee. With a stiff nod, he stepped back from her. "Kamaite. 3."

Kagome stuck out her arm, bent slightly at the elbow. Her leg lifted, bent at the knee. She wavered slightly, then stilled. Sesshomaru came up behind her, placing one hand on her stomach, and the other on her lifted knee. She jumped at the touch, "Oh."

Sesshomaru smirked a moment, then began to speak, "Your heel should be pointed more toward your opposite knee. And your back could be a little straighter. Very good, miko."

They held still in that position for a moment, before Kagome flinched from him, unable to take the heat of his body against hers any longer. "U-um, 4?"

"Hai. Four." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smile. Humans were too easy to harass. "After six, we shall have a quick spar."

XXX

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru's back as he tightened his tie in the mirror. She stuck her tongue out at his back, eyes wide when he threatened to rip the appendage from her mouth. "It's your fault for working me so hard! My muscles hurt! My favorite shorts have a grass stain spread over the butt! MY _FAVORITE_ SHORTS, SESSHOMARU!"

"You can buy more. You agreed to my training, no complaining. You will be honorable and keep your word, won't you, little one?" He asked smugly as he turned to face her.

"B-but it's not fair! You kept knocking me over because you're so big! Can't you youkai shrink or something to your will? You're all magical and crap. Can't you youkai even the score?"

"Some can, yes." Sesshomaru grabbed his leather briefcase, smiling slightly at her. "I shall return by 6:00, miko."

Kagome hurried after him as he headed toward the door. "I won't be lonely without you." She lied, as though to persuade him to stay. "I won't miss you either." _Reverse psychology_, she told herself.

"Of course not." He smirked deeper.

"I'll be busy, so don't call to check on me."

"I will not."

She scowled as he left the house, shouting after him, "And I won't have dinner waiting on the table for you, or a hot bath! Don't even think you'll come home to your favorite cake, either! I won't slave away cooking all day for you!" Her face fell as he rounded the street corner. "I won't cry because you've adapted and left me."

XXX

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in the space of his own office. He hadn't expected such an arrangement, thinking he would be in one of the small cubicles on the first floor. But no, he had been blessed with a large, wide office, with a lovely view of Tokyo. He had a bathroom, complete with separate shower and tub. A large television screen hung on the wall opposite his desk. Oh, and his desk with its deep Cherry wood and finished handles. Inhaling the scent of fresh leather, he sat in his chair. '_Wheels,_' he thought in fascination, though he didn't quite understand the purpose. Who would wish to roll in a chair?

The phone rang, and for a moment, his heart jumped. '_Kagome?_' But Kagome didn't have the number, he realized. On the third ring, he answered, "Hiroshi co. of Computers and Electronics."

"Takeshi-san," The guttural voice of his boss, the infamously one-named Takuchi, wafted through the receiver, "I need you to do something. Are you at the computer?"

"Yes, Takuchi-sama." The very thought of calling anyone his superior irked Sesshomaru in ways unimaginable.

"Great. Pull up a new Excel spreadsheet*…Got it?"

"Yes."

Takuchi nodded, glancing at the thick stack of papers before him. "I'm going to fax a list to you. I want you to fill these in the way they are written and make copies. I need this by the end of the day. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, my boy. You know, a part of me fears you. You're so good at doing your job, I worry for the day you will take my job. Anyway, it is time for your break. By the time you return, the papers will have all been faxed. Good eating."

Sesshomaru rested the phone back in its cradle and sighed. He had no reason to leave and eat, so, as he heard the beginning of faxing, he decided that he would get a head start on that. Upon reaching the third sheet, he paused at the commotion heard outside his door. He had been determined to leave it be, but, after a few insatiably curious moments, he rose. Upon exiting his office, he realized what had caused the upheaval, and decided immediately that he didn't like it.

XXX

"And who be ye?" The elderly woman behind the desk questioned as she suckled a peppermint.

"Oh, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm looking for a Takeshi Masaru." Kagome deliberately remembered the name Sesshomaru had told her he would go by from that morning on. "I'm a friend of his."

After regarding her, the woman turned away. "I be Miyoko Kaede, but everyone here simply knows me as Kaede. Your friend in on the 9th floor. Aye, but be careful while ye be there." She handed Kagome a pass.

Eyeing the paper curiously, Kagome asked, "What's wrong with the 9th floor?"

"Oh, ye will see. Run along, now. Lunch will be over in 15 minutes." She nodded at the small lunchboxes Kagome held.

"Oh, thank you, Kaede! I will see you later!" She hurried toward the elevator, riding up nervously to the 9th floor. She hoped Sesshomaru would be pleasantly surprised and not upset with her. With so little to do, she'd found herself unable to sit still and not worry over him. Then she remembered that she had forgotten, in her anger and muscle pain, to prepare him a lunch, so she'd made him one. Then, she'd realized that she couldn't go to his job at HIROSHI CO. on his first day, looking like she'd stepped out of a trailer. After an hour of primping and dressing, she had finally left the house. The DING of the elevator caught her by surprise, but she recovered quickly, stepping off.

As she walked through down the aisles of cubicles, she tried to see if she could spot Sesshomaru, while trying to avoid and ignore the blatant stares and whistles of the men. When she came to the end, she frowned. 'Is he even here?'

"HURT ME! HURT ME!*" A sudden voice cried from behind her, and she whirled to face it, locking sapphire eyes with murky brown ones. The man's long black hair was brushed behind his ears. He smiled charmingly, causing his eyes to raise, and the mole just below them to raise as well. "Would you look what we have here, my angel! Where have you been all my life?"

Kagome blushed at his forwardness. "H-hi."

He licked his lips. "Hi to you too, cutie. The name's Kai Muso, just call me Muso."

"W-well, Kai-san, I was wondering-"

"Trying to hog her to yourself, are you?!" A man approached, looking oddly like Hojo. "I'm Usui Akitoki. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. May I asked this pretty lady's name?"

She colored further. "H-Higurashi."

He inhaled, as though able to smell her words. "What a tantalizing voice you have!"

"And such feminine style." Another voice crooned, this one belonging to a male with short black hair. "Dearest, you may call me Gyuou Izumo.*"

"Yes, um, Gyuou-san, I was hoping to-"

"Go on a date with me?" Muso finished with a confident smirk.

Akitoki scowled, nudging him. "Let her speak. Now, Higurashi-san, what were you asking?"

Kagome smiled gratefully at him. "I'm looking for Takeshi Masaru."

The three faces around her immediately fell. Akitoki asked, "Oh, you must be his wife. I see the meal in your hand."

"I knew that guy was too handsome. We need to get him out of here." Izumo muttered thoughtfully.

"No. Masaru's not my husband."

Muso's eyes began to glow with hope. "Boyfriend?" He could take her from a boyfriend, but a husband was too much of a hassle for a few nights with a beauty.

Kagome touched her warm cheek, shaking her head. "My, no. M-masaru's just my roommate, a good friend. He forgot his lunch so I brought him something. I hope I wasn't wrong in that."

"No, we love having you here. Let me take that. Don't want to strain those dainty hands." Akitoki took the lunch from her, beaming at her flattered giggle.

"Right, and such exquisite hands, they are." Izumo grasped her hands gently in his own, massaging. "So, how did you and Masaru meet?"

The other men, seeing that the woman was free and an open target, began to crowd around her, shouting questions and words of praise.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on his narrow hips squarely. Obviously, the group was around a woman, the second one today. "Have we not work to do, gentlemen?" All eyes shot to Sesshomaru before the group dispersed leaving the three initial suitors and Kagome. His eyes widened. "Kagome."

She beamed. "S-Masaru," looking around, she frowned, "I misplaced your lunch."

"It is right here, beautiful." Muso smirked as he handed it to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he tore his glare from the male to look at Kagome. "Thank you. I had not realized that I had forgotten this." He hadn't planned on eating at all, but now that she was here…

"I know, so I brought you one."

And as grateful as he was, the disgusting looks that were directed at her made him wish she hadn't been so kind. "Did you eat?"

Her cheeks colored lightly. "Actually, I forgot to."

"That simply will not do. Shall we share your meal, Kagome?" When she nodded, he placed a hand on her lower back. "My office is two doors down, the door is open. I'll be with you in a moment." Once she was in his office, he turned to face his coworkers. "Higurashi-san is 100% off limit, understood?"

"Takeshi-san-"

"I want all of you to stay from her. Should you disobey, I will not be responsible for my actions." He threatened, turning on his heels to his office. He closed the door, nearly smiling when he turned to fine Kagome nearly swallowed in his large chair, the meal laid out on his desk before her. She was already munching happily on a small pickle. Sitting in the not-nearly-as-comfortable chair, he took the chopsticks from her hand and dipped into the eggs. He chuckled at her stunned face before swallowing them.

Kagome pouted, "You could have asked."

He smiled fondly at her. "But I did not." Cheekily, he pinched more eggs, emptying them into his mouth again.

Giving him a false frown, she muttered loudly, "If you weren't so cute…"

"You wouldn't allow me in your home?"

"Exactly."

"Then I am very lucky that I am 'so cute,' am I not?"

Kagome grinned broadly, "You're in a good mood. You've never joked with me for this long. Is it the job? Meet a woman?" She decided to ignore the twang in her heart for the time being.

Sesshomaru chewed the last of his rice before replying, "I do not know. This Sesshomaru woke up in a calmer, warmer mood."

"Finally found the right side of the bed, huh?" Seeing his confusion, she tried to explain, "See, people say that a grouchy person got on the wrong side of the bed."

"Why? No matter which side of the bed, or couch, you rest upon, you awaken cheerful."

"It's a saying." She shrugged. "What can you do to change it?"

He arched a brow. "You would think these people who come up with these strange 'sayings' at least attempts to make them true. And how can you say them, without fully understanding them?"

"You use a computer and watch television without knowing how those work."

"As do you." He pointed out haughtily.

"Yeah, well, I know more than you. So the-" Her sentence was cut off by a small burp, and she blushed, covering her mouth. "Excuse me."

Sesshomaru looked bemused. "You are embarrassed by that which is natural."

Kagome shook her head. "That's sort of unacceptable of women today. It's disgusting, and shows that the woman has no class."

"If my memory serves me correctly, the women I knew of could release gas without worrying over such. Strange, your time." He mumbled thoughtfully. When his phone rang, he asked Kagome to excuse him and answered the same way he had before.

"Takeshi, have you started with the spreadsheet, yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. It turns out, I'm gonna need that in twenty minutes. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Takuchi-sama." Hanging up the phone, he sighed. That would only happen when he was relishing in Kagome's presence. "I am sorry, Kagome, and very grateful for lunch…However, I must finish an assignment earlier than expected."

Standing, she flashed an assuring smile, knowing he saw what he was doing as an insult, "It's fine. Do your work, and enjoy the meal."

Sesshomaru led her to the door, his palm touching the small of her back lightly. "I would like it if you call next time, so that I may retrieve you from downstairs. Also, stay far from these males."

"I think they're sweet and flattering."

He scoffed. "They are pathetic and in need of a rut." He cracked his door. "Promise you will stay away, miko." He knew her word was her bond…in most cases.

"Um, sure." She shrugged. "I won't flock to them. Thanks for being so caring, albeit overprotective. Have a nice day." On her tiptoes, she stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Later, Masaru."

Sesshomaru watched her leave with a smirk. He'd never paid much attention to how short she truly was. Even as he called her 'little one' or 'little miko', it had only been in the case of an endearment for a younger person, but she was like a dwarf, or a midget in comparison. _But she fit well_, he had to admit.

XXX

A/N: Let's hope I can crank these bad boys out quicker. Stupid wall outlet is dying on me. We should probably the rewire the entire stinkin' house. Anyway, if you're one of those people who review, tell me what you think of my picture(Profile pic (also on dokuga)). If you aren't a reviewer, then shame on you, reading stories without reviewing. It's like seeing a movie without paying. But then, I'm a hypocrite, because I don't review every story I read. My hand's cramp. I'm starting to wonder if I have carpal tunnel. As I close this rant, I wish you a Merii Kurisumasu (Merry Christmas), happy Kwanza, and Happy Hanukkah, and any other holiday I missed.

*I don't own Microsoft word in anyway. I wish I did. That's gotta be a boatload of money.

* From the FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR (Will saw a girl and shouted, "HURT ME! HURT ME!" I just thought it was appropriate, so…yeah…okay…bye*

*Izumo is the half demon who claimed to be human and turned demon at night on the 2-part episode THE SACRED JEWEL MAKERS. Gyuou was his demon counterpart.

* I do not own "So…yeah…okay…bye." Neither does the place I'm referencing it from, though. It's a car insurance commercial, I think. Car hits a pothole, and the pothole starts talking and…DON"T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY, I TALK WHEN I'M SLEEPY BUT I'M NOT!


	11. WOMAN

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 11

Xxx

"Man," Kagome moaned as she scrubbed her stiff arms. "This work out session was harsh! I'm getting sick of this training. It's been three weeks now, and I've hardly learned anything about my stupid miko energy besides how to form it into a tiny little ball."

Rubbing harder at the grime that covered her arms, she scowled. Sesshomaru was so in for it if he was still there when she got out of the shower. Wrestling her into the dirt was not a good move! Those sparring sessions they shared strengthened her, but not to the extent that she was anywhere near as strong as he.

She hated how, despite the fact that he woke up earlier than her and worked out twice as hard as her, he never seemed tired at all. He bathed quickly in the guest bathroom and was out the door before she was even halfway through her shower most of the time.

Thoughtfully, she leaned against her shower wall. Sesshomaru was a demon, as far as she knew. But, if her memory served her right, weren't demons untamable killing machines? Weren't they wild and vicious? Weren't they the workers of Satan? Sesshomaru was none of those things. He was smart, domestic, and good, nice…to her anyway. He and Sango still didn't get along, and there was a sense of animosity between him and Bankotsu. But still, all of those stories of how demons burned whole villages to the ground, they couldn't be true, because Sesshomaru would never do that.

"I'm burning my brain. I need a nap." Turning off the water, she snatched back the shower curtain and stepped out. Her eyes widened, and she let out a shrill shriek when her foot slipped, sending her crashing to the ground, dragging the curtain down over her face.

Sesshomaru, who'd been getting dressed in the guest bathroom, shot quickly to Kagome's room. Finding her door locked, he wasted no time in shoving it open and hurrying to her bathroom. The sight that met him? Kagome…legs kicking and arms swinging wildly as she struggled to free herself.

Being the hot-blooded male that he was, he couldn't help but take the time out to appreciate her grapefruit sized breasts, her wide, round hips, and what lay between her thighs…he'd noticed, obviously, from the beginning that Kagome was a woman, but not that she was a _woman_. His groin ached suddenly, and he kneeled to help her get free. The sooner he did, the sooner he could leave.

At first, Kagome was grateful to receive help getting out of the tangled curtain, but when her face was uncovered, and she saw Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes gazing at her, she screeched. "You pervert! What are you doing in here?!"

"You-"

"Get out!" She tried to cover herself while beating him in the chest and face. "Get out! Get out of here! I'm naked, you idiot! Get out now!"

"Kagome-"

She placed her hand against his shoulder, forming the small ball Sesshomaru had taught her to earlier…or at least, she tried to. The blast, much bigger than she had attempted, shot him out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Inhaling sharply, she asked, "You okay?!"

"…Fine," He replied, shocked beyond words, both from the sight of her nudity and by the force of her power. He returned to the guest bathroom to finish dressing, then waited for her in the living room. When she finally came up, blushing prettily, he gestured for her to sit. "I apologize for entering your bathroom without permission. I heard the crash, and then your scream, and immediately thought the worse."

"O-oh, that's okay. I shouldn't have blasted you like that. It was an accident, really."

"Yes. I realized such," he smirked, still able to envision her naked. "Tomorrow, we will work on harnessing that power so that you do not kill me next time."

"Hey, buddy, don't put it all on me! If you'd taught me how to use it in the firstplace-"

He interrupted, "Then you would have succeeded in killing me this time. Now, I must be leaving for work. I will see you for dinner?"

She hmphed, "No. I won't be here. I've got a date with Yasha."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. I don't know when I'll get home."

Sesshomaru stared intensely. "Have you had sex with him?"

She flushed even further. "What?! I…why would you…how could you be so bold?! That's none of your business."

He inhaled deeply, causing Kagome to press her legs tighter together as though to stop him. His eyes narrowed. Inuyasha had been at her entrance, but he had not entered. She must have stopped him. "Hn."

"You bastard, don't sniff me to see if I've had sex! Maybe I did."

"You did not." He told her, walking away.

"Well, I might tonight."

He grabbed his briefcase on the way out the door. "You will not."

She scowled, "Says who? I could take him in my bedroom tonight while you're in the living rom."

He paused, then faced her with alarmingly narrowed eyes, causing Kagome to shrink back fearfully. "You would not be so disrespectful."

"It's my house."

"And I am your guest. You are much too good of a hostess to sleep with some fool who I have a strong distaste for while I am less than 5 feet away. I will see you tonight then." He left, closing the door behind him.

Angrily, she stuck her tongue out at the door.

"Really?" She heard his voice from outside. "Are you that immature?"

"Bastard!" She stormed back to her bedroom, tossing herself onto the bed. "Bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sesshomaru tilted his head back at the feeling of a soft, wet tongue caressing his adam's apple. He moaned, fisting his hands in the hair of the imaginary woman above him, which became visible as soft, raven tresses. To hands grabbed his member, and he bucked his hips into them, growling softly as the hands became visible in the same way the hair had, two smooth, feminine hands._

_The imaginary woman's breasts arched up into his chest, her stomach rubbing against his hard, muscled stomach. Friction sparked between them as the woman's bared body rubbed against his. His hands moved to her backside, gripping them firmly as he growled louder. 'When I touch her, he thought, that part becomes perceivable.' And he wanted to see every part of her._

_His hands traveled along the length of her smile, caressed her neck, squeezed her legs, tickled her feet, until all that was left to touch was her face. He was almost afraid. Afraid to see the owner of the soft, rose petal colored lips that suckled him. But he had to see her. His hands rose to her face, but she grabbed them, snatching them down. She was stronger than he, he realized with shock, because he could not raise his hands or snatch free of her._

"_What's wrong?" She cooed seductively._

_He looked up at her, wondering when they had changed positions. "Grr brkwkd!" He was snarling like a dog! All of the modern Japanese he had learned had disappeared._

"_I can't understand you," she moaned. "Try again."_

"_Rfff drkh!" He tried, inclining his head to lick her throat in a pleading manner. "Jrk hrrrj!"_

"_If only I spoke mutt," she laughed, and Sesshomaru's groin contracted at the sound. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Sesshomaru, try again. Repeat after me. I want you."_

"_Jr- Krsh-…Y-y I w-wont yu!" He whimpered._

"_Show me your face."_

_He nuzzled her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Her name was on the top of his tongue, it was. "Sho mi -rrkj- Sh-sho mi yowah fez!" He was sweating bullets. He could feel the sweat, cool droplets on his skin, trying to quench the burn he felt. _

"_Hm. That's close enough," Lowering her head, she kissed him passionately, rubbing their faces together. "Oh, my Sesshomaru." After an eternity of not breathing, she withdrew, cooing, "Say my name."_

_His eyes opened slowly, "Sh- shinmi? Umichi?" Which one?_

"_Come on. If you guess right, I'll let you in."_

_Gazing up at the woman, he panted. He had no idea which one. The face still wasn't clear. He inclined his head. He needed to rub a little more. He needed to fill some missing pieces._

"_No. Guess," Hand wrapping around his neck, she forced him down. "Which one am I?!"_

"_Shinmi!" He cried, hoping it was right._

_She narrowed her eyes, "Fool." Rubbing her face visible, she shot, "Say my name!"_

_Why hadn't her name occurred to him above all else. It only made sense with the clues she'd given. "Kagome?"_

_Face softening, she smiled, "Oh, Sesshomaru. You're right. It's about time you recognized me."_

_Sighing, he lifted his hips from the ground, grinding his body against hers as best he could. "Kagome."_

"_I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Her voice asked, before the weight on his body disappeared._

_His eyes shot open. She was gone. He could smell her though. "Kagome?"_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide, sitting up on the couch. He covered his face with his hands. "Kagome?" He'd dreamt of her, and he assumed it was because he'd seen her in the nude. But he'd been having that dream on and off and in bits for the past few hours.

Tiredly, he shook his head and slid off the couch. He hadn't released yet, and for that he was glad. He had no idea how he would have gotten that off the couch. Sighing, he trekked past her room, peeking in. She was back now, and asleep. So she'd come in at some time between 1:00 am and 2:00 because it was 2:30, and he'd awakened before at 12:45.

Passing her room, he went to the guest bathroom to run himself a cold shower. The dream was only halfway understandable. Okay, so now his body wanted hers. But what did her disappearing mean? That he would lose her? They weren't together in any form or fashion, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be. His flesh, though, was calling out to hers, and he'd need to get it under control soon. It wouldn't do for Kagome to find out.

He closed his eyes and stepped into the freezing water, which beat against his back like small icicles. His hand quickly gripped his member, and he began to squeeze it gently, as he could imagine Kagome doing. His knees began to shake, and he furrowed his brows, gripping tighter in his anger. He was an ill man to be thinking of her this way when she had been so hospitable toward him. But he couldn't help himself. Maybe it was the pent up energy from being frozen for so long, but that made no sense. He'd never had such strong urgings before, as far as he knew, but that didn't stand for much because he was an amnesiac.

He scowled. The water didn't even feel cold anymore against his hot flesh. In fact, it was evaporating. He wished he could remember if he'd ever had moments like this before, so that he could know how he was supposed to handle it. Perhaps he had bathed in a cool stream, but that would have been no different from a cool shower. Perhaps, because he was a lord, he'd always had a concubine to take out his painful erections on. Or, those women from his dreams, Shinmi and Umichi had relieved him.

His sensitive ears picked up Kagome's tired mewling, and he clenched himself even tighter, nearly cutting of the circulation. Stupid woman.

Xxx

Sorry it's so short. And sorry it's been so long. But, like I stated in my 'goodbye letter', there are factors as to why I can't write anymore, so updating will be slow sometimes. I'll try to update more often, but I give no promises. Thanx to all the ppl who supported me and who've told me they understood! You've been very helpful! Later!


	12. Meet

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 12

Xxx

Sesshomaru wrapped the towel tight around his waist and stared into the mirror over the sink. He had never, as far as he could remember, felt so disgusted with himself. There he stood, yearning for the taunt body of the little woman who had so kindly taken care of him and taken him into her home. Even though he had not touched her, or even grazed her, he felt like he had raped or molested her. Despite the fact that his hands hadn't, he felt that his mind had. Without her permission, he had dreamt of her, kissing and caressing him, and even though he knew it was wrong, he had relieved himself while thinking of her. "Pathetic," he mouthed to his reflection. "Utterly Pathetic."

His ears twitched at the soft sound of Kagome's gentle steps approaching the door. Quickly, he slid into his boxers and pajama pants. He'd only just relieved himself, and already his loins were ablaze again as her scent wafted under the door and into his nose. When there was a knock on the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. "Yes?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I woke up when I heard the bathroom door close. When I didn't see you on the couch, I figured it was you, but I had to be sure."

"Yes. It was me," he answered. Slowly, he analyzed her. Of course, out of all nights, she would pick that one to sleep in only an over-sized t-shirt. His eyes widened ever so slightly. _Is she wearing one of those feminine breast contraptions or not_?

"Is something wrong? It's only four a.m. Do you have to get to work early or something?"

"No. I awakened, and could not get to sleep. I recalled when I was younger, that my father would bathe me in warm water so that I would return to sleep."

Kagome grinned at him. "Good. You remember something." She shivered a little, and wrapped her arms around her. "I was burning up in my sleep, but now I'm cold. All that tossing and turning must have given me some energy," She joked, stretching her arms over her head as another yawn escaped her.

Sesshomaru stared in shock as her shirt rose up her thighs slightly. _Have such tempting situations always occurred, and I was simply blind to them until now_? Clearing his throat, he said, "you should return to your rest. Excuse me for disturbing you."

"About that…I kinda thought someone had broken in, and it shook me up a little." She blushed, pressing her pointer fingers together. "This is so embarrassing. I mean, I'm a grown woman…but I was hoping if you'd sleep in my room tonight, just for tonight."

_What have I done to deserve such a punishment_? Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up in his chest. "Kagome, that would not be for the best."

"I know, but I'm scared. I could sleep in the living room with you, if that's better. You can sleep on the couch, and I'll have the floor."

"I cannot do that." He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. At Kagome's broken hearted expression, he closed his eyes. "Very well, but I will sleep on the floor, miko."

"Thank you! You're the best, Sesshomaru!" She jumped up and down eagerly, hugging his arm.

He flinched, but thought gratefully. _Yes, she is wearing the contraption_. He allowed Kagome to drag him to the living room, pausing at her room to grab her comforter before they trekked on into the living room. Eagerly, Kagome jumped onto the couch, snuggling under her comforter while Sesshomaru settled on the floor. "Sleep tight."

Sesshomaru laid face down in his pillow. "Hn."

"What does that mean anyway? Hn? Is it like hm?"

"It is simply 'hn'."

"But what is-"

He sighed. "Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Go back to bed."

Blushing in the dark, she nodded obediently and sank under the covers, drifting off slowlyly. When she was finally asleep, Sesshomaru allowed himself to drift off. When she rolled over, her hand falling off the side of the couch, beside his face, Sesshomaru tiredly and unconsciously lifted his own hand and wrapped it around hers securely.

Xxx

"That was the bestest shower ever!" Kagome hopped up onto a stool that sat at the kitchen bar. "The water was so warm and toasty. I feel totally cleanse."

Sesshomaru shook his head gently to submerge the dark, less-than-pure thoughts that had threatened to rise. "Bestest?'

"Yup. It was better than best. It was bestest," she giggled.

"Hm," Sesshomaru replied, the closest he'd get to a chuckle. "What a strange woman you are." He set her plate before her, then sat his own beside her.

Kagome inhaled deeply while waiting for Sesshomaru to take his seat beside her. "Mm. It smells delish. It's amazing how talented you are." She laughed a little, "Yasha can't cook a bit."

He ignored her last phrase, saying, "I was born talented." After a pause, he added, "And you refreshed my memories of it."

"Thanks. So, what're your plans for the day, since you're off work."

"If I recall correctly, you are as well."

"Yeah. They claim there's no research to be done for a while. I think they're all just still pissed. I was thinking of doing a little shopping today. I have a interview for this documentary coming up, and I wanna look good. Oh, and for lunch, I wanted to try a new restaurant."

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully. "This morning, I will pay a few bills. Perhaps I could meet you at the restaurant."

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Why not! That'd be perfect, in fact. I just didn't know if you were busy, so I didn't wanna ask, but that's good. Um, I'll text you the address and stuff later."

"Hm." He began to eat, glancing to her occasionally when he felt her eyes on him. "What is it?"

"I just thought it was nice having you here. I haven't lived with a man, heck, anyone period since Hojo left. When I was scared, I used to just turn on every light in the house and fall asleep sitting up in bed. Now, I have you to protect me. I sleep better now with you in the house, and breakfast is more lively."

"We sit silently, miko."

"A warm, content silence, not a cold, empty silence like before. Your whole presence here makes me happy. Thanks." She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight.

Sesshomaru reveled in the embrace until she let go. "Thank _you_."

Kagome slid off her stool after checking her watch. "Crap. I gotta get going so we can beat the lunch rush later. Later." She dashed off into her bedroom.

He watched her closely, then closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Pathetic. Utterly pathetic," he repeated.

XXX

"Inuyasha, would you stop complaining," Inutaisho whispered harshly, rolling his eyes. "You can stand to be in the heat a little while longer, you whiny pup."

"A while longer? You said that fifteen minutes ago. We've been sitting out here for almost an hour. For all this, they better have the best ramen in the world old man."

"They don't serve ramen?" He asked gravely, and when his father shook his head, he shouted, "Then what the heck are we here for!"

Inutaisho shook his head in embarrassment as people turned to stare at them. "Because, it's my turn to pick the restaurant. Act like the adult you are. Ramen isn't the only thing you can eat." He paused a moment, then sighed. "Go take a look inside. Ask them if our table is ready."

Inuyasha submitted, though reluctantly, and dragged himself into the restaurant to check out what was going on inside. Almost immediately after, he came back out to his father, or rather, he was carried back out my Sesshomaru. "Let me go you frickin' prick. We ain't kids any more."

"What are you and your pup doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Inutaisho coldly, dropping Inuyasha onto his feet.

Inutaisho beamed at the sight of him. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" He eyed his son closely, taking in his appearance appreciatively. "You look _swanky_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Swanky?"

"High class. Where'd you get the clothes?"

"I bought them."

"Where'd you get the money?"

Sesshomaru ignored the impulse to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to regret coming to investigate the sound of Inuyasha's grating voice. "I have a job now, Inutaisho. Now, answer my question."

He frowned slightly at this. "I guess I couldn't expect you to call me father, hm? But, back to your question, we're here for lunch, and you?"

"I am meeting Kagome."

"Your brother's girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Do not pretend not to know that Inuyasha already has a _girlfriend_. I've lost my memory, not my youki."

"Sorry, my boy."

"And you would do well to know, fool, that simply because I have yet to tell Kagome does not mean that I will not. I will reveal your deeds to her in due time," He said levelly. "Now, if you will excuse m-"

"I found you!" Kagome squealed suddenly, embracing him from behind. "I spotted that fluffy ponytail the instant I pulled in."

Sesshomaru was torn between snapping at her to 'not call him fluffy' and simply enjoying the feel of her breasts against his back. He cursed the latter thought._ Such vile thoughts_! "Do not refer to me as fluffy, woman."

She giggled. "I didn't call you fluffy. I called your hair fluffy. Who are you talking to?" Almost like a small child, she leaned over to one side of him to get a better look, and blushed, stepping back from him. "Yasha! Hi!" She quickly hugged him, kissing his cheek. "What are you doing here? And who is this handsome devil with you?" She gestured to his father, who stood a little straighter, gave a charming smile, and winked.

He cocked a brow in a manner most like his brother's, scowling. "I could ask the same thing." He winced when his father hit him in the back of his head. "I mean, I'm here with my dad, uh, Toshiya."

"Oh. It's a pleasure meeting you, Toshiya-san." She bowed, then nudged Sesshomaru to do the same. "And this is my friend, Masaru. Masaru, say hello."

"We've met, Kagme, and have been conversing."

"Oh…okay. Well, um, I made a reservation, so we can go on in…uh, hey, why don't you two join us?"

Inutaisho held up his hands, shaking his head. "Oh, no. We couldn't."

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha started to object to what his father had said, when said man nudged him gently with his elbow. "Yeah…we're sure." He watched them off before growling, "what the heck, man?"

Inutaisho smirked, "We're gonna spy a bit, okay? We'll join them later."

"Spy? What are you hopin' to find?"

"You wait and see, my boy." A devious smile spread on his face. "You wait and see."

Xxx

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Sesshomaru enviously from where he and his father sat at the bar. "All I'm seein' is stuff that makes me wanna vomit. Why should I wanna watch my girl eat with someone else?"

"Because you have a girlfriend at home? Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh now. Kikyo's still my chick, believe me, but Kagome's mine for now to."

"When you were younger, I hoped you'd grow out of such thinking…Now, I realize that you're just an idiot. Still, I accept and love you. Now, shhh. I'm listening in."

Kagome burst into laughter, covering her mouth because she'd been eating. "Excuse me. Ugh, that was disgusting." She chewed and swallowed. "Are you serious, Sesshomaru? He said that?"

The youkai nodded. "Muso-san is a fool. The only one with even half a brain is Akitoki-san."

"Hm." Smiling, she took a sip of her wine. "You know, Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you making friends."

"Friends?"

"That's what the guys at work are to you, right? I mean, just about every day you have some story about their shenanigans, and you're always in the center of them. They cling to you. They're friends, in my mind."

Sesshomaru considered this, then shrugged one shoulder. "I still would not call them friends."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, of course you would, Mr. I don't need anyone- I'm a one man band."

"It is not that I enjoy being alone." Well, no, that was a lie. "I do enjoy my solitude, however one person at a time may enter. I allow you in."

"Yeah, me. I'm the woman who dug you out of a block of ice in the mountains."

"Yes, that is why, but also…" He paused, searching for the appropriate words, "something draws me to you."

She smirked slightly. "This little miko's got seducing powers."

_Yes, that too_, he couldn't help but think. Instead of answering, he sipped his own wine. The taste was strong, and he wondered if it would fade if he drunk more over time. His hand reached for the glass, but paused when he felt Kagome's foot tap his beneath the table.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"That is quite alright," he replied, tapping her back. Kagome returned the favor and giggled as it became an all out footsie war.

Inuyasha gaped. "This ain't happened. This can't be happening."

Inutaisho chuckled. "Ah, but it is. He's not as playful with it as she is. He's looking at it as a game to win, to show his dominance. Still, this is too cute."

"She's my-"

"Shh."

Kagome leaned across the table, grabbing his hand. "Okay, okay, stop it," she breathed. "I'm tired."

Sesshomaru nodded triumphantly. "I've won."

"Sure, whatever." She laughed a little more. "Oh, Sesshomaru, you're the best." Licking her lips, she grabbed her glass again, taking a sip.

"Look at the way he's starin' at her…like an animal." Inuyasha scowled. "That's it. I'm going over there." His father laid a hand on his shoulder, but he snatched away, walking to the table. "Yo."

Kagome sat up a little straighter, crossing her legs. "Yasha, hey."

"On second thought, we're gonna join ya. That alright, Masaru?"

Of course, he didn't want their company, but they were standing there, staring at him expectantly, and Kagome was doing the same in a much cuter manner. "Hn."

She gratefully nodded, whispering, "Thanks."

Inutaisho took a seat beside Kagome and decided to have a little fun with his son. "You know, your beauty is astounding, Kagome-chan."

Flattered Kagome blushed, covering her cheeks. "No, not really."

"Oh, but it is. My son is lucky for finding you." Even as he said this, his eyes cut to Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha. "If I were a few years younger," _or more like a few hundred_, he thought, kissing her hand.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand out of his father's, pretending to inspect it. "Hn, I thought I saw something," he lied, casually lying her hand her hand onto the table, away from his father.

Kagome gazed at her own hand, holding it to her face. "What? A mole? A pimple? Ew, on my hand? I hope not."

"It is nothing."

"So, how did you and my boy meet?" Inutaisho asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, our friends introduced us."

"There must be more to it than that."

Kagome flushed again. "W-well…"

Inuyasha sighed, "Leave her alone."

"I'd simply like to know, son."

"We met in a dressing room, then! Happy now?"

Kagome scowled. "It wasn't _in_ the dressing room. You peeked, you pervert."

Inutaisho laughed. "You peeked?"

Sesshomaru growled viciously. "You glanced at her?"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha growled back.

Kagome frowned slightly. "That was an odd noise."

Stiffening, he replied, "S-sorry. When I get mad, my…asthma…"

"Oh, okay." Voice lowering, she said to Sesshomaru, "and you, watch it."

"Hi, can I have your drink orders?" The waitress quickly took their orders, then hurried off.

Inutaisho smirked, turning his gaze from the young waitress to his son. "So, Masaru, was it? How did you and Kagome meet?"

Kagome quickly said, "You don't want to hear that."

"I was lost." Sesshomaru said simply. "I am not originally from this area, so I easily got lost. She found me, and has been at my side ever since."

"…yeah. That's what happened," Kagome concurred after staring at Sesshomaru in amazement. _He's a way better liar than me. I stutter and hesitate_.

"Yasha told me you live together. How does that work out?"

Sesshomaru held back a smirk at the sudden annoyed look on his brother's face. "Well. Very well, in fact," he said in a slightly suggestive tone.

Kagome's human ears didn't catch this, even though the other youkai had. "Yup. It's nice. Masaru is a very good protector. He's fun to be around. He has a great energy."

"Sounds like a dog," Inutaisho said purposely, his eyes glinting at Sesshomaru, who forced a growl down.

"I-is that how I make it sound? Masaru, I certainly don't see you that way."

"Of course not," Sesshomaru replied lowly, but kept his eyes set on his father.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just enjoy yourself while you can, Masaru. If things with Kagome and I keep goin' well, I might be movin' in. Two's company, but three's a crowd."

Kagome blinked. "Moving in?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I doubt I have much to worry for."

"What the heck's that 'sposed to mean."

"Exactly what it entails."

"**YOU KNOW WHAT**?" Inuyasha began, his face reddening with rage.

Kagome, panicking, held up her hands, "H-hey, look. There's a game on? Are those the Giants?"

Inuyasha gave her a glance, then leaned back in his chair, breathing. "Feh."

Xxx

"Okay, I'm about his close to punchin' you in the face!" Inuyasha cried, raising his fist and shaking it at his brother. Since the meal had come, this was often how their conversations ended. For the third time, Inuyasha's voice was raised, and Sesshomaru was tempted to slice his head from his shoulders.

Sesshomaru slapped the fist out of his face, grabbing Inuyasha by the collar. "I'd like to see you try, you pathetic twit."

"This is how it always is. You think you're better than me! Show me!" How he managed to still talk bull while being handled, Inutaisho didn't know, but he didn't bother getting in between them. Nope. The fight made him feel nostalgic, and he missed seeing them fight as children.

"Gladly."

"That's it! Masaru, can I talk to you over somewhere else?" Kagome stood up.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean? You're practically choking him in this _public_ place! Let go!"

"I have done no wrong."

Kagome gaped at him, then took him by the arm, dragging him down to the woman's restroom. "Excuse me, ladies! I just need a quick second," she said sweetly, as the women poured out. "Now, I'm going to try to remain calm…what the heck is your problem?"

Sesshomaru hissed, "my problem? There is nothing wrong with me. That fool-"

"His name is Yasha!"

"You don't know that."

"What are you saying? You know him better than I do? I think not."

"I am not saying that I know him better. I am saying that you do not know him. You cannot see the darkness within him."

She scowled, "Well, let me tell you something. Your aura isn't so clean anymore either, you jealous bastard!"

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled. "Jealous of what?"

"I don't know. You crave attention like the world has to circle around you. What was it? Because you were a lord? Or your mother wasn't there for you?"

"Do not speak of what you do not know."

"Your father?"

"Kagome, I warn you."

"Your mate or concubi-" She gasped when she was slammed into the wall by the force of Sesshomaru's body. She put her hands up to shove at his chest, but he didn't budge.

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against her. "Watch what you say, wench."

Her eyes widened. "Wench?" Angrily, she shoved him away, adding a bit of her miko energy to the force. "You're full of it, Sesshomaru." She stormed out.

Sesshomaru left the ladies room behind her, but did not return to the table. He left the restaurant, standing on its porch. The blood in his veins was so hot, practically boiling. He was angry. He knew this, but why was he angry? B_ecause she has been so enthralled in Inutaisho and Inuyasha, and that cursed halfbreed and his father were constantly trying to provoke me._ He was so used to her being solely concentrated on him. He gave his attention to her, but now she wasn't reciprocating. He couldn't handle it. And what made matters worse, because nof his newfound attraction to her, she was fawning all over Inuyasha, and even his father. Why was she so easy to give to another what she wouldn't share with him? She kept touching them, grabbing their hands or their shoulders, leaning across the table and unknowingly showing them cleavage.

And also, why was she against _him_? Inuyasha had constantly said things, purposely trying anger him. And that arrogant fool, that Inutaisho, was doing the same. If they wanted him to 'come home' then why would they do what they were doing? With a sigh, he returned inside to his seat, hesitating at Kagome's side. He touched her hand, stiffening when she moved it away and kept talking, ignoring him.

"Yasha, don't you have something to say?"

"…" Inuyasha folded his arms, flinching when Kagome kicked him underneath the table. "I was bein' immature and jealous. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "I accept." He saw Kagome's eyes shift to him expectantly and sighed. "I was too brash myself."

Inutaisho laughed loudly. "It's a wonder you managed to persuade both of these stubborn mules to apologize. Those feminine wiles!"

"I do try," she joked, fluffing her hair.

"Just beautiful, but would you look at the time? We ought to head on out."

Sesshomaru stood. "I'll go pay the bill."

Inutaisho held up his hand. "Don't worry. We got it on the way out. It was nice meeting you, _son_." After patting his son on the shoulder, he turned and embraced Kagome. "And it was so nice meeting you. I hope I see you again soon. Come, Yasha."

"Bye, baby," Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pecking her lips. "Masaru."

"Yasha, Toshiya."

Kagome waved after them, then turned back to find Sesshomaru tossing a few bills on the table. "I was going to handle the tip."

"I'm sure."

"…Whatever," she stuck her tongue out at him. They stood there for a moment. "I might have been a little harsh."

"I was as well. Forgive me."

"Forgive me," she replied, hugging him. "Thanks so much for apologizing. I went through it to get Yasha to apologize." She nuzzled her face in his chest. "You're like a cuddly teddy bear, so fluffy." She giggled when Sesshomaru growled.

"I am not fluffy, woman. Do not laugh."

She stepped back from him. "I'll laugh if I want, Fluf-" She stumbled back into a busboy who'd been passing. "Oh, excuse me."

"No, excuse me." He kneeled over to pick up the forks he had dropped, and Kagome kneeled with him. "It's alright, miss. I've got it." He looked up at her and froze. "Sh-shin-mi?"

"Excuse me?"

"Shin-mi! It's you!"

XXX

I pray this is better than the earlier ones I posted. I like it more, even though it was still a bit rushed, but it's been a long time, so I wanna go ahead and post. Lemme know wat yah tink.


	13. Restaurant

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 13

Xxx

_She stepped back from him. "I'll laugh if I want, Fluf-" She stumbled back into a busboy who'd been passing. "Oh, excuse me."_

_"No, excuse me." He kneeled over to pick up the forks he had dropped, and Kagome kneeled with him. "It's alright, miss. I've got it." He looked up at her and froze. "Sh-shin-mi?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Shin-mi! It's you!"_

Xxx

Kagome stared in alarm as the young man enveloped her in a hug that seemed much too tight for the bony arms that were wrapped around her. She noticed Sesshomaru looking rather annoyed, and shot him a look before addressing the young man. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Shin-mi-ane-san*! How in the world have you made it here!"

_Shin-mi? Where have I heard that name before_?* "Excuse me, sweet heart, but I'm not-"

"Shippo!" A man with a gruff voice shouted as he leaned out of the kitchen drawer. "We don't have time for this! It's a lunch rush! Stop lollygagging and get in here."

He cursed, stepping away from Kagome. "Sorry, sis. I gotta get back to work, but don't- don't leave, please. B-but if you have to, come back later. Yeah, that's best. I get off at six. Come back tomorrow at that time." He kissed her cheek, grinning widely, before running into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Kagome called after him, sighing when the door closed behind him. Her shoulders slumped. "Oh, what am I gonna do?"

"You can't come back," Sesshomaru told her while leading her out. "You will only encourage him to believe that you are his elder sister."

"I know, but I can't leave him to think his older sister would abandon him like that. I'll come back this evening to clear things up." She frowned at the expression on his face. "Just because you're willing to hurt people's feelings doesn't mean that I am too. I'm _human_."

He smirked at her. "And is that to say that youkai do not have hearts?"

"Well, if they're anything like you, then no." She thanked him when he opened the car door for her. "I mean, you've got to show compassion toward other people. You've got to be more considerate."

"I _am_. Now, but on your seat belt."

She rolled her eyes at his commanding tone and gave a toss of her head. "I mean, who are you kind to besides me?" She paused to give him a chance to answer. "Exactly."

He replied with a question. "Why should anyone besides you be of concern to me?"

"As sweet as that is, Sesshomaru, I think you fail to realize that you are in a world full of people, and they won't go away. The best way to survive is to be kind. There's an English saying that says, 'you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.'"

"…Why would one want flies?"

Sighing, Kagome answered, "It's an expression, like Hana yori Dango*. It makes no sense, but it teaches you something…understand?"

Sesshomaru analyzed the English phrase in his head before turning to her and saying, "This Sesshomaru cannot be sweet…However, I will understand the reasons you let your heart control you."

"…For right now, I'll take that as a compromise," She told him, knowing she wouldn't get any closer to them agreeing with one another. Playfully, she faced him and quipped, "So, what did you think of Yasha's father?"

"Hn."

"Come o-o-o-on! He wasn't hunky to you?" She bit back a laugh when his eyebrow twitched. "I mean, he has to be at least 42, if Yasha is 26. And for a 40-somethin' year old man, he is scrumptious. Don't you think?"

Sesshomaru felt his anger begin to rise before he realized that that was precisely what she was doing, toying with him to get a rise out of him, the playful miko. He would pretend to agree with her, but it wasn't in his DNA to even pretend that way, so, instead he said, "He too seemed intrigued by your beauty, so, perhaps you could begin to date him as well."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

"What kind of whore do you take me for, Sesshomaru?" She cried, tempted to hit him. If only they weren't driving.

Glancing at her, he replied, "What type of man do you take me for, to be attracted to another male? I assure you, miko, I enjoy women, and only women."

She huffed, "Well, I was just joking."

"As was I."

"That was hurtful."

"Was it?"

"_Was it_?" She mocked. "Sometimes I wish you'd let me win."

"Inuyoukai always win, Kagome." He made a sharp left turn that threw her into her door. "And I seem to recall telling you to put on your seat belt."

With flushed cheeks, she tossed her air out of her face and buckled her seatbelt, muttering, "Bastard."

Xxxx

"Most awkward day of my life, Miroku, I swear. We were all just sittin' there, me, Pop, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, together. And you won't believe this, but Sesshomaru's gettin' a thing for her! And my Dad, he was driving me crazy. The whole lunch was just insane," Inuyasha ranted, as he had been doing for the past twenty minutes or so. When finally, he stopped to breathe, and collapsed on the couch, Miroku chuckled.

"Did anything good happen, my friend?"

"…I had some good noodles. Can't remember what they were called, but they had bits of steak in 'em."

"I meant between you, your father, and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha considered it for a moment. "Nah. I think he hates us as much as ever. Almost kicked my arse a couple of times. I guess, he's drifting back into the routine of things without even realizing it."

"Well, maybe you-"

"Oh!" He interjected suddenly. "Something good did happen with him. Kagome took him out for a talk about harrassin' me, and you shoulda seen the look on his face! I haven't seen Sesshomaru look so dejected in a while! It was good, ramen for the soul, man."

MIroku smirked a little. "And what'd she do to you, because I know Sesshomaru didn't just start arguing with you."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He'd wanted to leave that part out. "She gave me a stern talking to."

"Ooh, like a teacher and a naughty student. I like it."

"What's that, Miroku?" A tall, slender woman sashayed in, sitting on the arm of the couch Inuyasha reclined in.

"Kikyo, my darling!" He stood, arms outstretched. "I didn't know you'd be home so soon. Inuyasha, you should have told me."

"Save it, monk," she snapped, folding her arms. "What was that about, Inuyasha? You're sleeping with that girl, aren't you?"

"Wh-wha? Kik, I-"

"And worse, you're role playing with her. That's _our_ thing." As she spoke, her voice grew darker. Her face turned cold. "You are one dead hanyou, you bastard." She grabbed the nearest object, a bible, and held it over him.

"I need that for school! It's getting interesting!" Miroku objected, falling back at her fierce look.

Inuyasha gulped, holding up his arms in a cross in front of his face. "Don't do this to me, Kikyo. I swear, I ain't doin' nothin' wit Kagome! I swear!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

"What has the boy done now?" Inutaisho muttered to himself as he entered the room. Approaching Kikyo, he began, "Dearest Kikyo, what has he done now?"

"He's sleeping with that girl."

Smiling gently, he wrapped his arms around the young woman from behind, "Don't kill my son over that. If he were cheating on you, wouldn't you feel her aura around his genitals. You know he has no way of wiping it off."

"That girl. That other _miko_ could have done it."

"Kagome is so unskilled with her energy that she doesn't even recognize that he's a hanyou. Relax," He cooed to his future daughter in law, who in turn slumped against him.

Inuyasha, though glad to be saved, growled, "Hands off my woman."

"You have your hands on another woman," Kikyo snapped, calming again as Inutaisho growled in her ear. "I can't take much more of this, Inuyasha. Either you end this, or I will. I won't have my baby come into this world with its father chasing another woman."

"You're finally pregnant?"

"No, but as hard as we're trying, it'll happen any day now." She sighed. "Promise me you won't fall for this girl and leave me."

Inuyasha, seeing the worry on her face, bowed his head in submission. "I'll end it soon, gradually. Within the next two months."

"You have one month, and after that, I'm taking matters into my own hands." When he nodded and bowed his head in submission, she pulled away from Inutaisho and sat down beside her boyfriend, leaning against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He dug his hand into his pocket to grab his phone, but when he pulled it out and saw Kagome's name on the caller i.d., he put it away and wrapped his arms around Kikyo. "Don't worry, babe."

Xxxx

Kagome frowned, dropping her phone into her purse. "That's weird. He normally answers the phone pretty fast. I guess he doesn't want any noodles, so that's alright," she told Shippo. "I can give you a ride home while we talk."

"That'd be good. I was just gonna ride the subway." Eagerly, he followed her out to the car. "Man, this is nice! A Malibu! Is this the new one?"

"No. It's from last year. I just got it painted, though, and some new rims. She's my 2nd dream car."

Shippo beamed at her. "And you like cars now! Shin-mi, you're like the perfect woman, sis."

Kagome gave him a solemn smile. "Shippo-"

"Gotta feel the upholstery!" He quickly hopped in side, running his hands over the material inside the care. "Custom made! You must have great job! What do you do?"

"I'm an archaeologist, but listen, Shipp-"

"You always did like finding things from the past. Remember that time you found that bracelet, and we thought it was from, like,the 900s, but it was actually just from Tai-chichi-san's* period, like 1214 or something like that?"

Kagome hesitated. "Tai-chichi? 1214?"

"Yeah. Tell me you haven't forgotten, Shin-mi."

"Shippo, I'm not Shin-mi. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I've been trying to tell you that since we met." She frowned. "What do you mean your father was alive in 1214."

Shippo stared at her, his face paling. "What do you mean, you're not Shin-mi. You have to be. You have the same birthmark, and the same face, and voice, and hair, and smell, and aura, and-"

"Smell? Aura?" Kagome felt a chill vibrate down her spine, and stared at him in realization. "You're a youkai?"

"Shin-mi, you're scaring me." He started to tremble. If she wasn't his Shin-mi, then that meant she was someone else, a human who he'd just revealed himself to. "T-tell me you're Shin-mi. I wasn't so stupid. I didn't just expose myself!"

Kagome reached over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Don'[t worry, Shippo. I won't tell anyone. And I'm already familiar with youkai, you didn't do anything wrong. It's alright.""

He calmed, staring at her with wide, nervous eyes. "You know youkai?"

"Best best friend is one, and so is my big brother." _Though I still don't understand how_.

"I-I'm sorry I bothered you. I just thought you were her, and I wanted you to be so badly."

"I understand. When you miss someone really bad, you see them everywhere. People stop me all the time, telling me I look like someone, a niece, an ex-girlfriend, a cousin. An old man once told me I looked like his wife, who had to be at least 70."

He chuckled a little, but only a little. "But you look exactly like her, and your scent and aura. There's no mistaking it."

"But I was born in August of 1984."

"But reincarnation-"

"I don't believe in reincarnation, really." She sighed when his shoulders fail. "Where to you live, Shippo."

He lowered his eyes. "I live on Kurenai drive."

She nodded, pulling out of the lot and onto the street. "Yeah.. I recognize that." They sat in complete silence until they reached the street. "Which house."

"The last one on the end," he said quietly.

As she neared the end of the street, she gaped. "That huge house?"

"Yeah. I stay there with my older brother and some other youkai."

Pulling into the driveway, she sat quietly as he climbed out. _I didn't mean to hurt him. He looks like someone's ripped his heart out_. "Oi, Shippo!" She called after him, cutting off the car and hopping out.

He stood, waiting for her to reach him. "Huh?"

"I might not be your blood sister, but I could pretend."

"…Shin-mi wasn't my blood sister."

"Then let me adopt you like she did."

His lips twitched before blooming into a smile. "You're just like her." He nodded. "That'd be good…Hey, you wanna come inside for a sec?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't have anywhere to be." She followed close behind him as he strolled up the pathway to the door. They kicked off their shoes at the doorway and continued inside to the living room, where they had a seat.

"I'm back!" Shippo shouted loudly, and a number of youkai could be heard replying,

"Welcome home!"

"I've got a friend with me! She-" A mass of youkai filtered into the hallway, crowding around them.

"A girl! Shipp brought a girl!"

"The squirt finally got a girlfriend, eh?"

"Way to go, Shipp! She's a hotty!"

Kagome blushed brightly, waving, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

A sudden booming voice called out from the stair way. "What is this commotion?"

Shippo grabbed Kagome tightly by the arm. "Setsuna-ani-san*, I brought a friend."

Kagome turned her attention to the stairway as the man came down. He was a tall, slim man, looking to be about 19 or 20. His long black hair was braided up and tossed over his shoulders, and his piercing hazel eyes stared at her. "A-ano, Hajimemashite*. I'm Kagome. Douzo yoroshiku*," she bowed.

"Shippo, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't worry, Ani-san. She's a miko, and she's knows all about youkai. Her best friend is one, and so's her brother."

"…Who is your brother, woman?"

Kagome folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I told you my name."

He nodded. "And that is supposed to mean what?"

"It means to use it. Or were you that ill-raised that you don't know that it's rude to call someone by any name other than her own."

"Kagome, he doesn't mean anything by it," Shippo whispered. "Setsuna-ani is always rude when he doesn't know someone."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, _Setsuna-ani_ needs to learn some manners." In a split second, he was before her, glaring. "Is that supposed to scare me because I've met a youkai that could make what you just did seem as weak as a 'BOO!'."

The youkai that had gathered watched the interaction closely, shocked that Setsuna had let anyone talk to him in such a manner."

"Now," she began, with a slight flare of her aura, "call me by my name."

"…She reminds me of someone," he said, ignoring her and turning to Shippo."

"Shin-mi. You probably don't remember her much, but Kagome's exactly like her."

He nodded, then turned to Kagome who was fuming silently. "Who is your brother, Kagome?"

She calmed so instantaneously that he nearly jumped. "His name's Bankotsu."

"I do not know him."

"He has human blood too, though he's not a hanyou." She observed him for a moment. "What exactly are you? What kind of youkai, I mean? And you too, Shippo?"

Shippo beamed, ruffling his fluffy hair as he began to turn red. "Akai kitsune youkai. Red fox demon."

Setsuna shook his head. "What I am is of no importance. What about your friend? What is he?"

"Inuyoukai."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What's his name?"

"Why?" She asked, then held up a finger to silence him when her phone rang. "Hello."

Sesshomaru growled into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Shippo's house."

"You went to the house of a male you do not know."

"Don't make me seem so stupid. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course, because evidently you are a psychic, miko, and can see into the future."

She huffed. "I shouldn't have let you learn sarcasm. Look, if you're that worried, I'm on my way home, okay?"

"Hn."

"Whatever. I'll be there in a sec, Sesshomaru." She frowned when she noticed Setsuna and Shippo's eyes widen. "Bye."

"Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Shippo stood frozen, glancing from Setsuna to Kagome. Setsuna muttered so lowly that only Shippo heard him. "Don't say a word."

Confused, Kagome repeated, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin. It was very nice meeting you Higurashi Kagome. Hopefully, you will come again."

"Sure." She ruffled Shippo's hair. "Later, Shippo. Oh, here's my number." She called it out to him, knowing that, because he was youkai, he'd remember effortlessly. "Okay, later, you guys. Shippo, call me anytime, and you, Setsuna," she tapped his nose, "I'm gonna make you warm up to me, kiddo." She laughed at the light blush that dusted his cheeks, put on her shoes, and left.

Shippo chuckled, "Same as Shin-mi."

"Shin-mi was nothing like that ridiculous woman," He said, loosening up because she was gone. "What little I do remember wasn't as obnoxious as that."

"And she knows Sesshomaru-Onii. The similarities between the two are too many to just be coincidences."

"…Get her back here as often as possible, Shipp. I wanna talk to her."

"You do realize how disgusting that is, considering she might be Shin-mi."

"I wasn't thinking that way, twit."

Shippo laughed. "I know." He paused when he heard a door close upstairs. "Ane-san is up today?"

Setsuna nodded solemnly. "Yeah, for today. Hopefully tomorrow, she'll be up again."

"Maybe so. Her aura feels much stronger, and it almost seems like it sprang up when Kagome came in."

"…Hn."

Xxxx

*Ane-san- older sister (humble term)

_*Shin-mi? Where have I heard that name before_?- Remember when Kagome fainted and couldn't remember what she had researched?

*Hana yori dango- "Dumplings over flowers." Japanese proverb that means The person to whom it is directed prefers practical gain to aesthetics.

*Chichi-san- father (humble term)

* Ani-san- older brother (humble term)

*Hajimemashite- This is my first time meeting your.

*Douzo yoroshiku- Please treat me favorably.


	14. Revelation

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 14

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, running out of the bathroom. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Frantically, she hurried to the living room, where he had been waiting for her to finish her shower. "Look!" She leaned over, pointing to the top of her head. "Look!"

Worried, he touched her wet hair gently. "What am I looking for, miko? Have you harmed yourself?"

"No! A hair, Sesshomaru! I think I found gray hair! Look!"

"…a gray hair," Sesshomaru snarled. "You worried this Sesshomaru over a gray hair?"

Kagome tossed her head back, her hair whipping behind her. "I don't know about your era, but a gray hair is very serious for a human in my era. It means I'm getting old."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You are only twenty-five, miko. Even by human standards, that is hardly old. You are only one-forth into your life, no? You humans live, on average, to be perhaps 86?"

"Well, yeah, but there's a gray hair in there! Look!" She whined, shoving her head into his view. "Pluck it out! Pluck it out!"

Though annoyed, and a little confused, he did as told, running his fingers through her hair, and sifting through it until he came to her 'gray hair'. Pulling it out, he showed her, "Is this your gray hair?"

Kagome stared, then frowned. "W-well, no. That's only…"

"One of my own."

"Wow, have we ever been close enough for me to get one of your hairs in my head?"

"You stole my pillow last night," He reminded her, going to drop the hair in the garbage.

Kagome paused, then smirked. "So does that mean you're shedding? Like a common dog!" She raised her voice so that he would hear her in the next room.

Stiffening, Sesshomaru returned to her. "A common dog, miko? You dare compare me to such?"

"Well, technically yes," she smiled boldly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You do not want to test me this morning, miko," He informed her lightly.

"I think I do."

Sesshomaru's lips quirked into a smile. "It amazes me that you cure your boredom by teasing me, and as much as I do enjoy this witty banter, miko, I must go to the office."

Her mood changed drastically, her face falling almost instantly. "But it's Sunday, and you always have to go to the office. I'm always stuck here by myself. You're not going anywhere today." She brushed past him and positioned herself in front of the door. "You're gonna stay with me."

"Do you really think yourself a match for me, miko?" He asked, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Of course I don't." She sighed when he sat her on the couch. "But I don't wanna be alone today, Sesshomaru."

"Why is today different from any other?"

"It's not…I don't like to be lonely any day."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to see her face when she bowed her head. She was acting like a mate again, a lonely mate, and it left him feeling like he had neglected her in some way. "I will not be there for more than two hours," he told her, his palm against her cheek and his fingers behind her ear. "Will you be fine until then?"

She sighed. "Sure. Maybe I'll visit Ban. He's back from the dig they were doing in Osaka."

"Hn. Well, if you leave this house, dry your hair first, miko." Taking the towel from her shoulders, he ruffled her hair with it, sighing when she giggled. "Ittekimasu*."

"Itterasshai*!" She called after him, standing when she heard the door close. "I guess I'll call Bankotsu."

Xxx

Bankotsu looked up from his tea when he heard a car pull up outside, a loud j-rock song blasting. "There's your daughter," he told his mother with a smile. "Lemme get the door." Setting his cup down, he went to the door, sliding it open. "Nice choice of music."

Kagome beamed, running up to him. "Inuyasha's choice. He's got me addicted to this band." Hugging him tightly, she said, "It's been a while. I mean, weren't you supposed to be moving in?"

"I was…but I trust Sesshomaru."

"Please! Don't lie to me. You've been too caught up in some woman again, haven't you? Some woman is always more important than your precious little sister, but that's okay."

He gave her a dull glance. "And the award for best supporting actress goes to…"

Swatting his shoulder, she laughed, "I was serious."

"Whatever." Kissing the top of her head, he led her inside, closing the door. "You know mom is pissed because you don't come over too often."

"Well, if she didn't act like she hated me for getting a divorce before I had children, then maybe I would," she muttered back, then plastered on a fake smile when she met her mother in the living room. "Mom, hi." She hugged her.

"Kagome, dear. So good to see you. Where's Hojo? Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I forgot." Her mother smiled innocently, taking a seat. "My memory isn't as good as it used to be."

Smirking, she replied. "I've noticed."

"Is that my Kagome I hear?" A loud voice called before Kagome's father entered the de. "Kagome!"

"Daddy!" She eagerly embraced him. "How've you been, Daddy?"

He smiled. "Good as ever. You'd know that if you visited more often."

Kagome nodded. "I will."

"So, to what do we owe the honor of this rare visit from our oldest children?" He asked, taking a seat beside his wife.

Bankotsu crossed his legs, nodding toward his sister. "You know she's finally come into her miko energy, and she knows about me."

Kagome sat up taller. "Oh, so we're actually gonna talk about this?"

"I really don't want to get into this, Kagome. It makes my head hurt just thinking about this confusing mess." Her mother told her, pinching her temples.

"What was it? How is he a demon?"

"He's not really a demon. It's like this…Not really reincarnation, but more like a soul transfer."

"I don't understand."

"I'll try to explain, Ayumi." Their father leaned forward, toward Kagome. "Bankotsu shares his soul with your grandfather of centuries ago, understand? How this happened, we still have no idea, but your grandfather was a demon of sorts, and therefore, your brother is."

Kagome frowned, confused. "Shares a soul?"

Bankotsu jumped in. "I have his some of his ways, his attitude, and all of his memories. That's why I remember Sesshomaru. See, we come from this long line of royal demons, who served Sesshomaru's family, and as the demon blood came down the line, mixing with the blood of priests and priestesses, it has become near pure. That's why you're basically just a human miko."

"Basically?"

"I've noticed that there's a tiny, hardly recognizable trace of Inuyoukai within you. It makes you act like one of them. You've probably never noticed, but like, you inhale deeply when you meet someone…"

"I what? I don't sniff people!"

He nodded. "Yeah, you do, and when you're around Sesshomaru, you kind of follow him, or you cater to him, because you feel like he's your alpha."

She scowled, shaking her head. "No one is my alpha."

"You do the same with dad. You follow him with a sense of utter obedience and loyalty."

"He's my_ father_."

"Your link to him is more than just daughter to father. You act like his beta, just like with Sesshomaru. Only, with Sesshomaru, it's on more of a mate level."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, huffing, "Please. I don't act like a dog, and I don't treat Sesshomaru like my mate."

Bankotsu shrugged at this. "Okay. Stay in denial if you want. You asked."

"We'll have to train your energy," Her mother informed her.

"Sesshomaru trains me every day."

"Oh? Wanna show me what you've got?"

Kagome smirked at the challenge. "No doubt."

Xxx

Kagome gaped at her mother. "That was amazing! You have to teach me, mama!"

"Mama? You haven't called me that since you were little," Her mother told her, eyes bright. "I'll only teach you step by step, though."

"Why? Sesshomaru's doing the same thing. Why does everyone want me t take things slow."

"Kagome, you have an enormous about of power. If you're taught too quickly, you won't learn control, and you could do some damage. Take your time, sweetheart."

Kagome folded her arms. "Please. My children will be graduating from college before Sesshomaru teaches me anything of real value."

"Ha! What children?"

"Mother, please don't-"

"You have to be married to have children, dear."

She put her hands on her hips. 'No, you don't. I could go have sex right now and get pregnant if I wanna."

Her mother gasped. "You wouldn't be so vulgar."

"Hell, I'll go to a clinic if I want."

"You wouldn't dare! That's not the way to do it! You're supposed to fall in love, and get married, and then-"

"What century are you living in? You're not a little girl in the edo period anymore."

Ayumi's eyebrow ticked. "Are you calling me old, you little witch." Her fists lit with energy."

She smirked, holding up her own flaming hands. "Takes one to know one, old woman."

"Augh!"

Xxx

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru iced the back of her head and admonished her. "Say what you want. This is how things usually end with mom. It was way more innocent than usual. I think she's opening up to me again." She was sitting in his lap because he had felt it was the best way to restrain her and hold her down when she had been struggling. That hadn't been his brightest idea.

"Tell me that not all mothers and daughters behave this way in you era."

"Nope. Me and mama are just weird. I hope my daughters doesn't pick up any genes from her grandma."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at this. "You wish for children, miko?'

She nodded happily, bouncing a little. "Yep. A whole lot of 'em. Like three girls and three boys."

_Do not move so much on a male's lap, miko_."A full litter?"

"…a litter." She thought back to what Bankotsu had said about her. "Hey, Sesshomaru? Do I act like an Inuyoukai woman to you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are too dependent on your emotions."

Kagome frowned. "Besides that…when we met, did I sniff you?"

He started to say 'no', but paused and thought back. "…Perhaps. My mind was not fully stable at the time."

"Let me think of something more recent…When I met Shippo, did I sniff him?"

"…Not so much a sniff, as an inhale of breath."

Her eyes widened. "You're not serious. W-well, do I treat you like my alpha? Do I act like a mate?"

Sesshomaru knew the answer, but instead of replying, he asked, "Who told you this?"

"Bankotsu…he says we have Inuyoukai blood, and even though I'm a miko, I have a small percentage, enough to make me act like one."

Well, that explained things. "And would it be bad if you did behave like my people?"

"Of course not, but won't humans find it strange if I sniff them."

"Evidently not, considering you must have done it your entire life and no one has mentioned it to you."

_Still, I'll have to work on suppressing it_. "But does it annoy you when I act like a mate? Does it bother you…Was that why you kissed me back then? When I was holding you? Do I provoke you?"

Sesshomaru told her gently, "You are perfectly fine, miko. You do not annoy me."

She smiled. "Thanks…So, do you want children?"

"Yes. I too would like a litter, if not more."

"I bet you're an amazing father. I hope the father of my children is as loving and affectionate as you are."

He frowned. "Affectionate?"

She giggled. "Well, in private…when we're alone, you're affectionate, and I want my children to have that."

The father of her children…If she married, what would that mean for him? Would he even let her get married, assuming his obsession with her physique? And what could he do to stop her if she did decide to marry someone? "Hn."

"_Hn_. You are just too cute." She excused herself to answer the phone when it rang in the next room.

Sesshomaru spread his legs, rubbing his thighs, which were warm from her body heat. It had ached to keep his legs closed under her when all he wanted was to press his growing erection into her. He felt proud of his will power and control. If he wanted he could take her, willing or not, but he wouldn't, despite his yearnings. And oblivious though she was, he imagined that she would be very grateful were she to know.

Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone, returning to him. "Sesshomaru, I know I begged you to stay here with me, but Shippo's broken his arm. I have to go see him. You could come along if you like."

"…Where are you going? The hospital or his home?"

"His house. He's back at home now."

"Then I will join you." She had told him that it was a house full of demons, and there was no way he'd let her go there alone, if he could help it.

Xxx

Kagome smiled with relief when the door was opened. "Thanks, Kagami. I knocked like a thousand times. I was worried that no one was here with him."

The woman smiled back. "We just dull our senses a lot, because there are so many scents and sounds. Come on i-" She hesitated, staring at Sesshomaru in shock. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Wow, you're a legend to people in the demon world, huh?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Hn."

"Y-you can't be here."

"I know," Kagome smiled. "Everyone thought he was dead, but he wasn't."

Kagami shook her head. "No. That's not what I meant. When Setsuna returns, if he's here…there will be hell. You must leave, milord, please."

Kagome frowned, grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist. "What does Setsuna have against Sesshomaru?"

"I can't tell you, b-but he can't be here."

"I will not leave her here alone," Sesshomaru replied, brushing past the woman and following Shippo's aura.

Kagome patted Kagami's shoulder gently. "Please, don't worry. If it comes to it, I'll tell Setsuna that I brought him here. He likes me more, now. Maybe he won't have a cow. And, if I can, I'll try to fan out my aura to feel him. When he's close, we'll leave." She hurried after Sesshomaru. "You're so rude, this isn't your house. You can't just go roaming."

He glanced down at her. "I am not roaming. I was following his aura to him." As he walked the halls, several demons stepped out of their rooms, some just gaping, others bowing, and even more shaking in fear. Of course, he had suspected that he was a strong leader, but he suddenly felt that he must have been amazingly so.

Quietly, they entered Shippo's room. He was lying on the bed, watching television. "Shippo!' Kagome went to his bedside, hugging him loosely so as to not hurt him. "Oh, my poor Shippo. Are you alright?"

He blushed, nodding. "Yeah." Turning to Sesshomaru, he bowed his head. "Milord. The first time I saw you, I paid you no attention, because I thought I had found my sister. Forgive me."

"You don't have to speak to him that way," Kagome told him.

"Kagome, you don't know anything about him. Lord Sesshomaru demands the utmost respect."

"Was he really so hung up on power?" She inquired, glaring at her companion, who turned his head.

Shippo shook his head. "It wasn't so much that he demanded respect, but that his demeanor, his power, his stature demands such."

She frowned, confused, and glanced at him. "Really? I mean, respect, I get, but there are freakin' people out there bowing to him. I've never felt he was that intimidating."

"Well, there are two reasons for that. One, you are far closer to him, and your instincts have not told you to fear him. And two, you're oblivious to the world." He winced when she pinched his ear. "Ow!"

"You're lucky I didn't punch you in the arm! You're lucky I'm not _oblivious_ to how bad that would have hurt!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "It is cowardly to wound the already wounded."

She turned on him. "Who asked you, _milord_?"

Hearing the word from her mouth made him want to shudder. It wouldn't do at all for her to begin calling him such. If he hadn't heard the sarcasm in her tone, he would have been worried.

Shippo sighed. "You know Setsuna's gonna freak when he finds you, Lord Sesshomaru, here, right?"

"And why is that?"

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously.

"Sesshomaru lost his memories," Kagome informed him. "We've been trying to draw them back, but as of late, we're at a standstill."

Shippo nodded knowingly. "Ooh. He lost his memories. You know, if you go into a bloodlust, you might be able to retrieve some of them," He told Sesshomaru.

Kagome beamed. "Really? What spurs a bloodlust?"

"Horrible anger or body-aching lust."

"…And I'm supposed to provoke anger?"

"Or lust."

Blushing, she repeated more boldly, "Anger."

Sesshomaru crossed his legs. Lust would be easier, considering she made the oxygen rush from his brain without trying. If she actually tried, he'd been on her in an instant. "You could not make me so angry."

"If I have sex with Yasha," she whispered to herself.

"You wouldn't dare."

Shippo sat up. "You know Inuyasha?"

* * *

OOOOOH! Shippo's gonna snitch on Inuyasha! Or is he?

*Ittekimasu- I'm leaving

*Itterasshai- 'go ahead' or 'okay, you can leave'


	15. Inuyasha 2

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 15

Xxx

Sesshomaru crossed his legs. Lust would be easier, considering she made the oxygen rush from his brain without trying. If she actually tried, he'd been on her in an instant. "You could not make me so angry."

"If I have sex with Yasha," she whispered to herself.

"You wouldn't dare."

Shippo sat up. "You know Inuyasha?"

xxx

Kagome gazed at her adopted younger brother in confusion, as though staring at him would somehow convey her question to him, and he would answer the unspoken inquiry. After a moment, she asked, "Who is Inuyasha, Shippo-kun?"

"What do you mean, who is he? You brought him up." He looked from her to Sesshomaru, who was now staring out the window as though something had caught his attention. Suddenly, he felt it, the swelling, aggravated aura that belonged to Setsuna. He wasn't there, but he was close and steadily approaching. "You guys gotta get goin'. Setsuna's almost here, and he'll freak out when he sees Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome frowned, unsatisfied at the thought that she'd be left without an answer when things were more confusing then than they had been before. "Sesshomaru, wait in the car for me. I'll be right there. And draw in your aura so Setsuna doesn't sense you." After a slight pause, she added, "Please."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru obliged, if only for the pleading expression on her face. He stood, and after sending Shippo a look of warning, slipped from the room.

Shuddering, the kit couldn't help but smile. _He still scares the heck out of me_. It made him nostalgic, and he recalled the day he had met Sesshomaru, and along with him, Inuyasha.

Xxxx

**Shippo, a young and frightened kit at the time, hurriedly scurried beneath a shelf of weapons as he heard the thuds of fast approaching feet and felt the hot, frightening auras of the youkai who walked upon those feet. He shrank back, huddling himself deep within a corner, and listened.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama's new slave is a handful. The little wench refuses to do anything. She won't clean or wash. She turns away from the master when he tells her to polish the swords or even tend to the gardens, which should be a rather pleasing task for a female."**

**"Yes. I've realized," Another guard agreed with a sniff. "The minx won't even lie still long enough for a good rut. She bucked like Ah-Un when he get nears a bee."**

**"Are you serious? Sesshomaru-sama has bedded the girl?" A fellow girl asked in shock as he reached between the pair and snatched a sword from the shelves where the kit hid, steadily growing angrier the more he listened.**

**The guard laughed. "Of course not. What would our most honorable ruler need with a weak, human bed warmer? Trust this one, that girl would be lame if he had f***ed her." He smacked his lips together then, grinning a most wicked grin. "I had her."**

**"You **_**had**_** her?"**

**"Well, I tried. Would you know the cursed animal bit me? She didn't scream, though she fought me nearly as strongly as a woman of our own. I silenced her good, though, so she won't be telling Sesshomaru-sama any time soon, no that he'd care about a one-night rut with his slave girl." He reached to grab a katana, only to howl in pain when Shippo dug his small, but sharp teeth into the hand as deep as he could. "A rat! A rat! Get the bloody thing off me!"**

**A guard reached toward him. "Be still, man! Let me get it off! I don't think it's a rat!"**

**"I don't care what it is! Get it off!" He winced when the pain was suddenly relieved as Shippo was removed. Eagerly licking his hand, he glared, "What the h***?"**

**"It's a kit." The man asked, holding the fighting kit. "What're you doin' here, kid?"**

**"Lemme go!" Shippo squirmed, swinging his tiny fists. "I want my sister!"**

**He scoffed. "Well, you can forget about that. We're taking you to Sesshomaru-sama."**

**Before the small kit could object, he was struck upside the head with the butt of one of the guards' sword. Upon awakening again, he found himself staring at the boot clad feet of one Sesshomaru-sama. Looking up, he started at the sight of the narrowed golden eyes that cut back to him. "S-s-s-"**

**"Kit…who sent you here?"**

**"…"**

**"I will not repeat myself."**

**"…" Frightened, he tried to take a step back, but found himself chained to the floor. Frantically, he snatched at his feet, hoping to free them. "Le-lemme go! Wh-where's my sister?"**

**Sesshomaru moved his eyes from the kit to his guards. "His sister?"**

**One of the men shrugged. "Perhaps he is delusional, Sesshomaru-sama. What sister o his could be here. We have no kits present, save the medicine woman, who was an orphan girl in your father's day."**

**"…Your sister is not here," he informed the kit darkly.**

**"My sister! My sister!" Shippo sobbed, covering his face with his small hands.**

**Sesshomaru pondered for a moment on what he should do about the kit. Trespassing in the palace was a major offense, even if he was such a small kit. Perhaps, if he punished the child gently. His attention was diverted from the kit when the doors of the room suddenly flew open, revealing his uncouth younger brother and, in his arms, the slave he'd only just acquired nearly two weeks prior."Inuyasha-"**

**"What is wrong with her? What have you done to her that's got her mute and starved?"**

**"You will bow, you ill-mannered pup," he hissed, watching with satisfaction as his brother bowed, though he did so stiffly. "Now, you will wait until I have dealt with the intruder."**

**"…" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the kit. "Shippo?"**

**Shippo's eyes snapped up yo him. "Who-who are you? I-is that…Shin-mi-ane-san!" He tried to get up before he remembered that he was chained.**

**Sesshomaru frowned. "You know this kit, halfbreed?"**

**"Yeah. He's Shin-mi's adopted kid brother," Inuyasha replied quietly. "I've seen her playin' wit 'im before. Shippo, what're you doin' here?"**

**"…Sister," the kit whimpered quietly.**

**"You've been looking for your sister, heh? She must-a been pretty worried over you, too." He turned to his brother. "Whatever the kid did, let 'im go, why don't ya? I mean, it'll definitely get Shin-mi cooperatin'."**

**Sesshomaru nearly snarled. He did not negotiate with humans. He would not allow her to force him to take the kit in simply so she would behave herself. He wanted her to behave simply because he told her to. "He will stay…but she will not see him." Turning he left the room, sending over his shoulder, "One of you, release the kitsune."**

Xxx

"Shippo," Kagome nudged his shoulder, "come on. Tell me what you meant by that."

He swept his green-eyed gaze in her direction. Really, she looked so much like Shin-mi. "Don't worry about it. Maybe I wasn't thinking clearly." He leaned over to lay his head on her shoulder, nearly falling out of the bed when she stood abruptly. "Jeez, Kagome! Broken arm here!" He winced, having used his arm to catch himself from falling.

"Oh! Sorry." Gently, she helped him sit up right. "Oh, my little, Shippo," she smiled, ruffling his hair, "won't you tell your sister who Inuyasha is?"

"…You seriously don't know?"

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't be asking you who he is."

"And the guy you're dating is?"

She repeated the name, this time with emphasis, "_Yasha_."

Shippo smirked, shaking his head. _'Leave it to Inuyasha to be so uncreative with his alias.'_ "Yasha _is_ Inuyasha. It has to be. What human names their child Yasha?"

Kagome frowned deeply. "And who is Inuyasha?"

"…Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"The hanyou?" She gave a laugh of disbelief. "Yasha is not a hanyou, let alone Sesshomaru's brother."

"…He has to be.'

"He _can't_ be. I'm a miko. I would have felt it."

Shippo arched a brow, unconvinced. "Like you felt me?"

She blanched, shaking her head. "I-it's different. It just can't be that he's a hanyou. He would have told me. I know he would."

"…" He didn't know what to tell her. Obviously, Inuyasha was deceiving her, for whatever reason, and he hadn't told her that he was a hanyou, meaning she thought he was human, and they were both in for a rude awakening when she confronted him.

They both turned when Setsuna came storming down the hall. "Shippo, we're gonna sue this punk for all he's worth, I vow it! Cursed humans, never watch where they're going!" He paused when he saw Kagome. "Oh, hello, Kagome."

She glanced at him, waving. "Yo, Setsuna. What'd we cursed humans do this time?"

He folded his arms. "Shippo didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The bastard who hit him was a human. He was blindsided by this human, this human guy on a motorcycle. The man just slammed into him from the side while Shippo was delivering some food from the restaurant on his back."

"And what's happened to this man?"

"I think he's dead…I'm not sure." He shrugged as though it were not o his concern.

Kagome gaped. "Dead?"

Shippo sighed. "Not dead. Setsuna-ani, you shouldn't joke with her like that. Kagome, he's just in the hospital. He's worse off than me, but he's nowhere near dead."

"Thank God. And I'm glad you're okay," she hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I guess it's time for me to go. I must confront Y-..In-…ugh, I don't even know what to call him." On her way out, she waved to Setsuna.

Confused, Setsuna stared after her, then sat on the edge of Shippo's bed. "Is something wrong with her? Normally, she would hug me simply to annoy me before she leaves."

"You miss it?" He teased.

"Of course not. It just feels bazaar. Is she alright? Why is she acting so strangely?"

Shippo shrugged. "No reason."

Setsuna scowled. "Don't lie to your elder brother, Shippo."

"I'm _your_ elder brother, Setsuna. I just call you _ani_ because everyone says you look older."

"_Still_. I'm curious, and you know how much that annoys me. Tell me."

"…If I tell you, you can't freak on me."

"Of course not. I am a mature adult."

Shippo, though skeptical, continued, "Alright. She's dating Inuyasha and didn't know it."

Setsuna's eyes widened, then narrowed. "She's dating Inuyasha? How could she _not_ know it? H-he's a hanyou or goodness sakes!"

"He lied to her, and his aura is as covered as ours. She never knew a thing, and I kinda just ratted him out to her."

"As well you should have. How did you get to that topic? I'm sure she didn't just say it to you randomly."

Twiddling his fingers, he drawled, "About that, I need you to promise not to go berserk over that too."

He shrugged exasperatedly. Why did he have to be cursed with a brother who liked to prolong suspense? "Sure, sure, whatever."

"Promise?"

"Fine! I promise! On with it, Shippo."

"Sesshomaru was here with her, and-"

"And? There's no _and_ after that! I don't care about anything else! What was he doing here? And in this house? Shippo, I forbade-"

Shippo's chest swelled, his voice deepening. "Calm down, Setsuna. I know what you _forbade_. I didn't see the harm in it, and he came to see me with Kagome. He was only being kind."

Setsuna ran his fingers through his hair. "Did she react to him?"

"Kagome?"

"No."

"Oh. Her aura did flare a little more than it normally does with just Kagome around, but otherwise, not really."

He nodded thoughtfully. "And how is he looking?"

Shippo smirking. "About the same as when we last saw him some five hundred years ago. His hair's shorter, though, and he's dyed it kind of dark, still silver, but more like a dull dark grey."

"How could he have survived all this time without anyone knowing? And how did he react being in this house? How did he react to feeling my aura, her aura, yours?"

"He doesn't recognize us…As I guessed, he's lost his memories. I did notice him sniffing a lot, though."

Setsuna narrowed his eyes. "Lost his memories? The pitiful excuse for a ruler. Abandon your kingdom for so long, and then forget it entirely. Cowardly at best."

Shippo shook his head. "No, Setsuna. I don't think it's like that. I think something happened to make him loose his memories. Kagome said they're trying to get them back."

"She probably tries. I have no doubts that he could care less about recalling us and his past, not that we truly wish him to. I-" He hesitated when he saw Shippo's eyes widen and heard a soft voice whisper his name. Turning, he dashed to the woman who leaned in the doorway, catching her before she could collapse. "What are you doing out of bed? Let alone out of your room?" He chastised lowly, but harshly.

She whimpered. "Mama…Papa…Papa…"

Setsuna buried his face in her hair, rubbing her back. "It's alright. It's alright. Calm down, sister."

"…" Shippo tried to raise himself up off the bed, but winced as he felt his medication wearing off, and his arm began to throb painfully. Though stuck where he was, he smiled brightly through the tears in his eyes. "Rin, you're awake!"

Xxx

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome closely as she slammed her door, cranking up the car. When she still did not speak, moments later when they were on the street, heading hope, he said, "you are strangely quiet."

"…" She licked her top row of teeth thoughtfully, angrily, then asked, "Is your brother's name Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he replied.

That was all she needed to know. _That lying, cheating, deceitful bastard! How dare he lie to me? If he's a hanyou, and all the other stories about youkai and miko are true, then that means I can purify him to Hell_! Her hurt, overshadowed by her rage, shrank to the back of her mind. _When I calm down, he is in for it!_

Xxx

"Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked quietly, avoiding Sesshomaru's hard gaze as he stood in the doorway.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, then replied, "She is." And even after he said this, he made no effort to move. Kagome was angry and solemn, obviously, as she stewed in her room, and her aura had been crashing repeatedly against his, and the hanyou was the cause. "You will not be seeing her."

Inuyasha stiffened, refraining, just barely, from telling his brother that he was in no way a form of authority over him. "Kagome called me and told me to come over. Look, Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood," he said lowly. "It's the night of the new moon…I'm tired."

"New moon?"

"Yeah. I normally go human on the new moon night, but, since I'm disguisin' myself, I go hanyou on these nights. I've gotta get to her and leave before the transformation happens, so let me through." He scowled when Sesshomaru glared at him for the tone he'd used. "Oi! You heard me!"

Hearing his voice, Kagome leaned her head out of her room. "He's here?" She asked hoarsely. While steaming in her room, she had begun to think, and the more she thought, the more hurt she became until she was overwhelmed, and majority of the anger was squelched out.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he turned to face her. Had she crying?

"…Kag, are you okay?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Come into the bedroom, babe," she replied, turning and going back into the room.

"…bedroom?" Sesshomaru murmured in shock, watching, alarmed, as Inuyasha followed behind her, the door closing and locking behind him. Was his miko companion insane? Surely she must have been to invite the hanyou into her bedroom, a woman's sanctum. And beyond that, she had locked the door. Did she trust him so much?

x-x

"What's wrong, Kag?" Inuyasha inquired, joining her on the bed. He sat at the edge, a small distance from where she sat lotus style. "You're crying, so it has to be serious."

"…What's your name?"

He chuckled a little. "I think you know my name, Kagome."

She shook her head. "Your _real_ name."

"My real name?" _She knows_, he thought immediately, but that wasn't logical. How could she know? His safest bet was to pretend he had no earthly idea what she was hinting at. "If my real name isn't Yasha, what is it?"

Kagome stared him in the eyes. "So Inuyasha doesn't ring a bell?"

He paused for a second, then forced a chuckle. "Okay, you were searchin' the net, huh? Typed in your name on _Google_ and then searched mine. I've done that before. The first link was for _Inuyasha_, that inu-hanyou from legends."

"No. I wasn't researching on the internet. I just, I have reason to believe that-"

"Lemme get this straight. You think I'm some Inuyoukai-"

"Inu-hanyou," she corrected, as though it made a real difference.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Right, I'm sorry, inu-hanyou from what era? The Meiji?"

"Edo…or Azuchi. I'm not sure, but I don't see an explanation for why a human would name their son-"

"My father named me that because mother was an avid Buddhist," he lied simply, beginning to get uneasy. "Now, I care about you, Kag, a lot, but do you know how insane right now?" he laughed gently. "I'm as human as they get, baby." Softly, he pecked her lips. "And if I weren't, I trust you enough to tell you."

Though unconvinced, she nodded, lying her head in his lap. "We've never spent a night together, Yasha. Stay with me." She'd read, on the internet, that there were rumors that inu-hanyou had days of transformation, and just her luck, that night was one. If he was there, and human, when she woke up, she'd tell Shippo he was mistaken, but if he wasn't…

He froze. "I would. B-but I can't, just not tonight."

"If not tonight…then never." Shoving away from him, she threw herself down on the bed. "Get out."

"Don't do this to me."

"If you cared, you'd stay. So, if not tonight, then don't expect the offer to stand."

Running his fingers through his bangs, he cursed softly. Of course Kagome wouldn't make this easy for him. "Alright. Lemme get comfortable." He kicked of his shoes and laid down beside her. "I'll stay." _If I can get her to sleep before the transformation starts, I may be okay_.

Kagome felt uncomfortable under him, and wondered silently if it was simply because she was no longer sure of his honesty. If this had not happened, would she be any more receptive when this step came?

Inuyasha, unsure of what to do, pulled her a bit closer, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He stilled slightly when she tensed. "What?"

"I'm still pissed and confused. Just lay here."

"Who told you this bull sh**, Kagome? It must be someone you know and trust, if you're willing to believe it. Masaru?"

"It's someone you don't know, so don't worry about it. Just hold me and go to sleep, Yasha, please." She tugged his arm over her with a yawn.

Inuyasha started to open his mouth, but flinched when he felt the sharp sting of the newly sprouting claws. _Oh sh**_! "Alright." He moved his feet away from Kagome when he felt his toe nails growing longer and sharper. Folding his hands into a fist, his fingers pressed into his palm, he hid them. _This ain't good! This ain't good_! He tried to remain quiet, but as his cuspids grew into fangs, jutting from his mouth, and he felt his human ears disappearing and his canine ears rising upon his head, he realized that he couldn't stay in there with her. "Kagome? You asleep?"

She rolled over in her sleep. "Ugh?" Her arm wrapped around his neck, unconsciously pressing her body closer to him.

"Oh, no you don't," He moaned quietly, forcing himself away from her so quickly, he fell out of the bed. Rising from the floor immediately, he looked to see if he had awakened her. Grateful that he hadn't, he started for the door, pausing when his hair melted from its inky black to silver. Rushing out the door, he closed it gently behind him, breathing a relieved sigh.

"You lied to her."

His relief was short-lived. He turned his eyes to Sesshomaru. "I had to. Kagome'd get too frantic, and I didn't want to hurt her, and-"

Sesshomaru stood from the couch. "And you were frightened, and you do not wish to lose her because you have grown attached."

Inuyasha averted his eyes. "And so what if I am?"

"Your woman."

"I know about my woman, and I have that under control." Sighing, he approached his brother. "Look, Sesshomaru, let's have a talk, man to man. Kagome is amazing. She is special. She is mind-blowing. She is just totally the right woman for like any man…except me. In another place, another time-"

"Then why are you wasting her time?" Sesshomaru demanded to know, his chest raised and swollen with anger. "Why have you taken advantage of her ignorance, her innocence?"

Inuyasha sighed. "At first, we were trying to get closer to you, but she told me I can't come over much because she knows it upsets you…and now, I'm just trying to distance myself from her slowly."

Sesshomaru glared viciously, grabbing the hanyou roughly by the ear to raise his lowered head. "She will not be satisfied with that. It will still hurt her. She cares for you." There was a pang in his chest as he said this. "You are simply prolonging-"

"I know that! Jeez, Sesshomaru-" He sighed hopelessly and lowered his voice. "I know that. I just don't know how to handle this or what to do."

"I will not allow you much longer to deceive her."

"I can't allow myself to keep goin' for too much longa." He folded his arms. "S***, my girlfriend won't let me keep this up. I was thinkin' of how to do it, when to do it…I'll figure something out. I she asks where I am in the morning-"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I will not lie or you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll call her. Take care of yourself, bro. And don'[t think that just because we haven't approached you in a while that we've given up. The Old Man is more determined now than ever…if that means anything." Turning, he walked out the door.

After locking the door, Sesshomaru eased into Kagome's room. He sat down beside her and decided that he would be there when she awakened, in case Inuyasha's absence caused her to worry.

xxxx

Okayyyyyyyy, so, yeah. That's that. lol. Okay, so, I was thinkin' of another story, titled The Bucketlist or something similar. Basically, the gist is that Sesshomaru is a journal who shadows Kagome on her journey through her bucketlist, which is a list of things people want to have completed before they die (mainly), or get married, or take a major step in their life. So, if ur gonna review, can you tell me what you think of that senario. Thanks (for the future)


	16. Drunk

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 16

Xxx

Disclaimer: Suddenly adding this because I don't want to be sued. I don't own anything I talk about, except the plot.

XXX

_Recap: __Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I will not lie for you."_

_Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll call her. Take care of yourself, bro. And don't think that just because we haven't approached you in a while that we've given up. The Old Man is more determined now than ever…if that means anything." Turning, he walked out the door._

_After locking the door, Sesshomaru eased into Kagome's room. He sat down beside her and decided that he would be there when she awakened, in case Inuyasha's absence caused her to worry._

xxx

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she awakened, her lids heavy as she cut her eyes to the clock, 11:42 a.m. Smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into the soft body behind her, hardly noticing that she gained no warmth from it. '_He stayed. I knew Shippo was wrong_.' "Yasha, I-" She had rolled to face him and was stunned to find a mass of pillow behind her. "H-he left," she whispered brokenly. So, that meant that Shippo was right. Yasha _was_ Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger _hanyou_ brother. The thought made her sick to her stomach. Peeling back the sheets, she slid out of bed and trudged into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, she leaned over, her head between her legs and her face in her hands. "I can't believe he'd lie to me. Ugh, he must have known Sesshomaru was his brother." A sudden realization struck her. "He was using me to get to Sesshomaru! Oh, this is rich!" She felt her eyes sting with tears. "Was I good for nothing else?" Solemnly, she lifted her head, her eyes cutting to the liquor cabinet on the wall before her. Common sense said '_no_'. Liquor won't heal the burning pain you feel, if anything, it would harm you. But her heart argued that it would at least numb it. After a short argument within, she felt herself rise and move toward the cabinet. "One sip won't hurt."

That was how Sesshomaru found her when he returned from the store. She was drunken on the couch, several small bottle of liquor resting on the table. With a silent sigh, he dropped the bags in his hand and went to her. Discarding the bottles in a wastebasket, he returned, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. "Miko," he began lowly.

"Sesshomaru," she said evenly.

"…" He wanted to ask her why she had done this to herself. Why she had foolishly let her affection toward the halfbreed cause her to drown her sorrows in such harmful toxins. But he couldn't articulate the question on his mind.

She seemed to understand him despite this. "Initially…I only planned to drink a sip." She giggled lowly. "But, I've never been able to hold my liquor very well…When'd he leave?"

"Last night, once you had fallen asleep."

"Wow. That's a record. He couldn't even stay for more than a few seconds," She laughed harshly. "Way to run off another one, Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned at this. "He ran because he is a coward, not because you did something wrong."

"Right. It had absolutely nothing to do with my inability to keep a man," she scoffed sarcastically.

"He did not deserve you to begin with."

Kagome glared at him suddenly. "Stop it. Stop doing what everyone else does, telling me I'm better than the guys who leave me. Tell me the truth. I messed up, and so they're gone."

"They? …Hojo?"

"Hojo, Yasha…every man I date leaves me." She leaned forward until her forehead hit his chest. Lifting a hand to grip his tight bicep, she muttered, "You're the only one who doesn't leave me, Sesshomaru. You're always here, no matter what. Why?"

Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his arms around her. "You are mine to protect, to watch over."

She chuckled lazily. "You sound so dutiful, like Superman talking to Lois Lane."

"…Excuse me?"

"Superman and Lois Lane…they were love interests. If she was in danger, he'd step into a phone booth, change into his costume, and rush to her aid. He protected her, and to thank him, she'd give him deep, passionate kisses…like this." Raising her head, she pressed her lips to his, cradling his face in her hands.

Sesshomaru stared at her closed eyes in shock. She was kissing him…something he'd long crazed, but now was too surprised to really react to. When she drew back, he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "…"

She smiled, wiping her thumb across his lips. "And there'd be bright fireworks in the background, signaling that they were meant to be, that their love was electric, but I think it was all in my- in _Lois's_ head. Anyway, they were my favorite couple." Instinctually, he lowered his head, kissing the tears from her face. Basking in his show of affection, she beamed and continued speaking, "I've always aspired to marry that guy, my Superman, who'd swoop in and save me the way he did Lois." She sighed, "I guess that's where I screwed up, huh? Searching for the nonexistent, forever protecting Superman in a human."

"It was not a foolish thought at all, miko. You deserve such a man, and more. He hesitated, then said, "…I am not human…" he told her lowly, "but I will protect you until this body can no longer function."

"..." She pulled away from him. "Why do you have to be so sweet and perfect when you're a man?"

"A man cannot be kind?"

Kagome gave him a dull look, as if to ask, 'Did you seriously have to ask that question?' Then, she gave a tired sigh and slumped with her head against his chest again. "It's almost like you're trying to tempt me. Is that what you're doing, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked as she rubbed her nose against his chest, much like an Inuyoukai woman would. "What reason have I to tempt you?"

"So you can make me want you, even though I shouldn't." She pressed a soft peck against his neck, gradually moving up to his Adam's apple. "Sango would kill me if I did." Her kisses became more sensual, her tongue caressing his skin, as she continued up to his lips. "I really don't think I care at all right now, though."

He had been restraining, really he had. Or at least, he had tried to, but the longer she was pressed against him, kissing him, the harder the struggle became. Once she reached his lips, he took a firm hold of her forearms and snatched her into him, forcing her lips to his. She tasted far better than he'd guessed, he realized while suckering her lower lip.

Groaning, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing harder against him. Chances were, she wouldn't even remember half of this when she was sober, and that made her want to enjoy it all the more. She opened her mouth eagerly when he nibbled for entrance.

It was wrong, what he was doing, taking advantage of her drunken state. And he'd stop, he would…when it stopped feeling so good, and the pleasurable feeling he felt showed no sign of letting up. Carefully, he transferred her to the couch, earning a giggle, and climbed on top of her.

Rubbing her hands over his shoulders, Kagome intertwined their legs. As she felt his lips on her neck, she wrapped her arms tight around his back. "Oh, Sesshomaru."

He gave a deep growl at the sound of her erotic voice. She wanted him to lose his mind, surely she did. That was the reason she was currently arching her back to further connect their bodies and pulling his head closer to her skin.

Itching to feel his flesh against hers, she reached for the buttons on his shirt, mewling in frustration when he grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head. "Wah, Sesshou-" She paused when there was a knock at the front door.

Sesshomaru stared down the hall at the door, as though he could see who stood behind it. Sniffing the air, he frowned, "Your cousin, Bankotsu, and Miroku-san."

"Go away!" She shouted, the pulled on Sesshomaru's hair. "Come on."

But the knock at the door had sobered him and forced down his hormones. Pecking her forehead, he raised up and headed to the door, opening it and stepping aside to invite them in.

"What's up, Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu beamed, moving past him.

"Youkai," Sango muttered simply.

Miroku arched a brow, shaking his head. "A pleasure seeing you again, Sesshomaru-san!"

Kagome stood in the living room with her arms folded in frustration. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, we caught you sleeping?" Bankotsu asked, ruffling his sister's mussed hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" She reiterated, fixing the strap on her camisole that Sesshomaru had pulled from her shoulder at some point during their erotic rendezvous.

He smirked, signaling with his fingers toward Miroku and Sango. '1…2…3' "Surprise!" They all shouted together. At Kagome's dull expression, he frowned, "What's your problem?"

She scowled at him, "Nothing."

"…" _Hm, the only time she's ever this grumpy is if she's drunk_. His eyes cut to her opened liquor cabinet, then to the small drops of liquid on the table. Sniffing, discreetly so that Sango and Miroku wouldn't notice, he frowned, putting to and two together. "Da**it, Kagome! You got drunk already." He sat on the arm of her couch.

"I'm not drunk." She flinched when Sesshomaru tapped his foot against the small wastebasket in the corner, causing the glass bottles to clank against one another. "Who's side are you on?" He didn't answer. "And so what if I am?" She flopped down on the couch.

Sango smirked, sitting beside her. "You threw off the schedule. How are we supposed to celebrate if you're drunk already? You'll get liquor poisoning when we go out drinkin' tonight."

Kagome arched a brow. "Celebrating what?"

"Can I get a drum roll please?" She announced, pointing to Miroku who playfully beat on the table.

"Get on with it."

Bankotsu beamed. "Your big brother managed to get you back to work. Better than that, you're going on a dig this weekend."

Kagome gaped. "You're serious?"

"As death." His eyes widened when Kagome launched herself at him, sending them both sailing to the ground. Shoving her away when she tried to smother him with grateful kisses all over his face, he blushed, "You _are_ drunk."

"You're my most favoritest big brother ever!"

"I'm the only one you got, Kag."

"So you are, but thank you!"

He smiled, ruffling her hair again. "You're welcome. That's why we're here. We're gonna take you out tonight for some partying. So, when I come to pick you and Sesshomaru up, don't be drunk. Have some coffee."

She nodded easily, her earlier tryst with Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu's interruption, completely forgotten. "Okay, Ban!"

He chuckled. You could just about see the tail wagging viciously behind her. 'Too cute, Sis.'

Xxx

_How feeble the human mind is_! Sesshomaru thought angrily as he watched Kagome out of the corner of his eyes as she chatted with Sango and Miroku across the dinner table. She had drunken a cup of coffee, taken some strange pills, took a nap, and awakened _totally, _Sesshomaru stumbled for the right word_…totally oblivious_ to everything that had happened between them. He didn't want a relationship, no, but to think that she forgot what had happened! The audacity! He was unforgettable.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at him strangely.

Sesshomaru's already narrowed eyes narrowed further, and he turned his head from her. "Hn."

"What? You've been snappy all day. What's wrong with you?"

And she had the nerve to think something was wrong with him, when it was her who had a case of…what was the word he'd heard for it…right! Amnesia! His frown deepened, but not because of Kagome. He hadn't had a memory lapse in quite some time. Why was he, all of a sudden, stumbling over his words? First, he had not been able to ask Kagome why she was drinking because of Inuyasha, and now, he couldn't think of simple words like oblivious and Amnesia.

The douse the curiosity, and worry, in his heart, he took a sip of the beverage some woman had sent him from the bar. The bartender who gave it to him had called it by some strange name, a Billionaire's Margarita. He wasn't quite sure what the ingredients were, but it tasted rather interesting.

His attention turned when he heard Kagome say loudly, "Why don't you freakin' love birds just get married already and go on a honey moon?"

Miroku chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sango. "Don't mind if I do."

Sango, on the other hand, blushed rather profusely, slapping the man on the back of his head. "Why do you say that, Kagome?"

"I'm sick of the googly eyes and the love," she spat, pretending to be disgusted. "Just go away for two weeks, or more."

"You're just jealous. You and Yasha, the last time I saw you two together, were-" She froze when Kagome paled, her energy draining from her face. "Wh-what's wrong, honey?"

"…Yasha and I aren't together anymore."

Miroku frowned. "That's not what he said when I called to invite him."

Her heart raced. "He's coming here? H-he can't come _here_."

"Why not? What's this about you breaking up?"

"He-he lied to me. I just found out something about him that I don't like, and I'm done with him. I told him that."

"…Well, he said he probably couldn't make in anyway."

Sango growled, slamming her fist on the table suddenly. "That jacka**! What'd he do? God, why do I keep helpin' yo u hook up with bad guys? I've got to stay out of it!"

Bankotsu arched a brow. "Oh, so you introduced her to Hojo?"

"No. I was their little go-between. Remember, Kag went to an all girls school that one year in highschool, and they had me passin' notes back and forth 'cause I went to school with Hojo."

"Oh."

Kagome grimaced, tossing up her hand. "Another drink!" She called when the bartender looked at her. When he brought the drink to her, she fished into her wallet for the money.

He shook his head. "Nope. Some guy in the corner is handling it."

"Some guy?"

"Over there." He pointed into a corner. "Right in there, with the brown hair."

"…Hm. Okay." She couldn't see very well through the dark club. Raising the glass in the man's direction, she downed it in a sip. "Mm. He's got good taste. I love things lemon flavored. Thanks, Hiten," she smiled at the bartender.

He smirked. "No prob, Kagome." He moved to pat her shoulder, but froze at Sesshomaru's chilling glare. Snatching his hand back, he turned to leave.

Kagome frowned. "Sesshomaru! Because of you, I'm never gonna take anyone home."

Sesshomaru scowled at her. "You are intoxicated again, are you not, miko? I have told you-"

"You said no Yasha."

"I meant no 'men'."

"It's her house," Sango replied. "Besides, what do you care?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It's my house."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. Bed whatever man buys you a drink."

"I will, then." She paused to consider this, then frowned. "I'm not like that."

"…" he strained for the right word. "Precisely." Something was very wrong in his head. He wondered if he should tell Kagome.

Miroku chuckled. "While you two banter like an old couple, I'm taking my lovely lady to dance. Come, Sango, darling. Kagome, I will return to dance with you soon." He winked before leading Sango out to the dance floor.

Bankotsu rose as well. "I see a cutie by the door checkin' me out. Catch ya after Miroku, Kag."

Kagome sighed. "It's times like this, I wish I had a-" Her eyes cut to Sesshomaru, and she beamed, "date!" Jumping up, she grabbed his arm. "Sesshou, come dance with me. Please."

"Ask one fo the men you will bed."

"I won't bed anyone but you!" She considered this, and would have blushed if she wasn't too drunk to really care. "I didn't mean that…I just…Come dance with me!"

Sesshomaru surveyed the dancing humans on the floor. The way they danced was like rutting while standing…It looked highly enjoyable. "Very well."

"Thanks!" She kissed his cheek and pulled him along. Once she'd led him to the dance floor, she began to dance, her back to his front. "Here's what you do. You just sway your hips from side to side." She showed him, wiggling her hips expertly against him. "Come on. Try." She pulled his arms to wrap around her waist.

He followed along with her movements, his hips following hers to the beat. He stood with at least half an inch space between them.

"Don't be shy all of a sudden, you cocky youkai. It's not fun unless we're close," She pressed back into him, dancing with a bit more force. "See, the friction is amazing," she crooned playfully, tilting her head back to see his face and wrapping his arms around her neck.

It was most certainly not amazing! It was unbearable, and he could feel his erection rising with each playful thrust of her behind. "Miko," he murmured in her ear, "after tonight, you will drink no more."

"Oh, posh. You like it," she whispered, knowing he'd hear, even over the loud music. They continued to rock until the song went off. "I'm thirsty. Can you get me another drink?"

"Water," Sesshomaru replied as he moved away from her.

"At least some cranberry juice with lots of ice," she called after him, and began dancing again as a new song sounded throughout the club. She lowered her head, her eyes closed as she allowed the music to move her. Suddenly, she felt someone bump her, causing her head to snap up.

The woman who'd bumped into her giggled drunkenly, a few points from Kagome's tastefully intoxicated behavior. She removed herself from the man she'd somehow managed to drag onto the dance floor. "Oh, 'scuse me, hun!" She shouted over the music.

"Ugh," the man who she'd been dancing with shook his head in disgust. "Pathetic woman, can't watch where you're going, colliding with women and-" Her froze as he saw Kagome's face. "Kagome?"

She beamed. "Setsuna-musuko!" She had taken to calling him that once Shippo told her she resembled his mother. "What are you doin' here? You're too young."

Setsuna rolled his eyes. "I look younger than I am, you should know that."

"Right," she said indiscreetly.

"You're drunk," he stated, observing the dazed look in her eyes and the sweet, yet bitter aroma of alcohol on her breath. Nudging off the clingy woman, who'd grabbed his arm, he said, "Go away." When she scoffed at him and stormed off, he took Kagome by the arm, leading her off the dance floor. "What are you doing here? This is hardly your scene."

Kagome nodded. "Yours either, but I'm here to dance, and you?"

Setsuna sighed. "I got dragged here and abandoned when my associates left with women…Who brought you here?"

"My cousin Sango, Bankotsu, uh, Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, and-"

"Miko, your drin-" Sesshomaru approached, handing her drink to her, only to frown as he saw Setsuna. _Familiar_…

Kagome beamed. "Oh, and Sesshomaru! Thanks."

Setsuna glared at the youkai, who simply stared back. "…I am leaving now, Kagome."

She moved her cranberry juice from her lips, setting it aside. "Oh, okay. Tell Shipp I said hey." She hugged him warmly, kissing his cheek. "Later."

Blushing lightly, before his eyes cut to an angry Sesshomaru, he smirked. "Call me when you're awake tomorrow…and fully sober." He left without so much as another glance at Sesshomaru.

"Miko, who was that?"

Kagome frowned. "Right now, I can't remember. His name started with an 'S'. I said it a second ago." Her eyes lifted to the ceiling. "Oh, this is my favorite song! Come on!" She snatched him with him, without giving him a chance to contemplate what had just happen.

XXX

Kagome giggled in her sleep, trying to pry Sesshomaru's hand from her stomach. When they had come home, she had collapsed on the floor, and while trying to pick her up, Sesshomaru had allowed her to persuade him to sleep on the floor with her. So, there they lay, between two sheets, snuggled together. Sesshomaru's right hand was rubbing gentle circle in her stomach, massaging slowly as he slept. He was dreaming, or some strange blend of dream and memory.

X*X*

"_Can you feel him?" The swollen woman asked as Sesshomaru leaned over her, his hand pressed against her stomach._

"…_How small he must be…to fit within you."_

_She smiled, laughing quietly. "Don't worry. The healers say he's growing rather quickly. He's eager to see the world, adventurous like his roaming father." Her eyes sparkled as she teased him._

_Sesshomaru caressed her stomach. "I do not roam unnecessarily. I must protect these lands, to keep them safe for fragile beings such as yourself, and our infant son to come."_

"_Yes, well, I hope you're actually going to be around to see your son grow into a man."_

"_This Sesshomaru will not neglect our pup. I return home now, if not for you, then for no one else, and I will do so for our son. I will send Inuyasha to survey the lands."_

_She scoffed, waving a hand at him. "I don't believe you trust Inuyasha that much."_

"…_No, I do not. I will survey after him, simply not as much as before." He continued to allow his hands to cradle her warm tummy. "Does that calm your anxiety? We do not wish the pup ill."_

"_I never worried." She smiled. "I trust you with my life."_

"…_Hn." Flicking his hand in the direction of the door, he easily erected a barrier around their room. He untied her gently wrapped obi and drew open her sleeping kimono. Pressing his cheek to her stomach, his ear over the smooth skin of what would have been her belly button, before her belly had expanded, he listened contently._

_The woman smiled at the slight shiver she'd received when he undressed her, and the skin of his face touched the skin of her stomach. "Does it sound like the ocean, like a shell?"_

_He remained quiet a moment, then replied, "I hear your heart beats, his a bit faster." But there was a bond in the rhythm that was shared between mother and son. It was nearly lulling._

"_I wonder," she began quietly, "if your father listened to you while you were in the womb." She didn't expect an answer, so she plowed on, "And I wonder, how the baby feels, if he or she knows someone is listening."_

"…_I do not recall such things, considering I was an unconscious pup at the time. However, I do know that my father knew how to mimic the sound of mother's womb. He would do so whenever I was ill, or missing mother…On occasion, he would sing as she did as well…" He closed his eyes, listening more._

_She gave a watery smile, her hormones bringing out the tears that, if she had not been pregnant, she would have had, but hid. "Your mother would love the man you have become."_

_Sesshomaru scoffed quietly. "Mother would not recognize the man you have become."_

"_I beg to differ. You are-"_

"_You did not know me. How can you say how I am as opposed to how I was?" He asked harshly._

"…_Because even if I did not know you, my heart did," she whispered gently, her fingers lacing in his hair. "My sweet Prince of the West/As Valiant as the Moonlight/What beauty you possess…" she began to sing softly._

_Sesshomaru started when she began, not only because of her song, but because his son had kicked him in the face. He did not speak, but she noticed his tense body._

"_Your father taught me…He thought it might come in handy for our pup."_

"…_Indeed it will."_

"…_Ahem, I know that it is usually tradition to allow the male to name the pup, however…I was thinking about your mother, and her name, and I thought of a delightful name. Setsuko, Sesshomaru, and-"_

"_Setsuna?" Sesshomaru inquired._

_She gaped. "How?"_

"_You should not leave your scrolls lying around, woman. What servant wrote them for you?"_

"…_Hirochi," she lied, and he caught this easily, but ignored it._

"_Perhaps we will go with Setsuna."_

X*X*

Kagome, still sleeping, murmured his name, "Oh, Sesshomaru."

Pressing his nose into her hair, he uttered, "Dearest."

Sorry this took so long. It was actually my second scenario, and I read it a few times to try to make it better. Anyway, enjoy!


	17. Meeting

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 17

Xxx

Disclaimer: A rather depressing fun fact for you: I don't own Inuyasha. I know, shocking. This woman named Rumiko Takahashi owns it. Oh, and I don't own anything else in my story either. Mm hm. Okay. So, on with the story.

XXX

_Interesting scenes from last chapter:_

_Kagome kisses Sesshomaru:_

"_Superman and Lois Lane…they were love interests. If she was in danger, he'd step into a phone booth, change into his costume, and rush to her aid. He protected her, and to thank him, she'd give him deep, passionate kisses…like this." Raising her head, she pressed her lips to his, cradling his face in her hands._

_Bankotsu gets Kagome back to work:_

_Bankotsu beamed. "Your big brother managed to get you back to work. Better than that, you're going on a dig this weekend."_

_And Sesshomaru sees Setsuna face to face:_

_Blushing lightly, before his eyes cut to an angry Sesshomaru, [Setsuna] smirked. "Call me when you're awake tomorrow…and fully sober." He left without so much as another glance at Sesshomaru._

"_Miko, who was that?"_

XXX

Setsuna reached back to tighten the ribbon that was wrapped around his thick braid. It was the third time he'd done so in the past hour, and Shippo was beginning to get annoyed. When he reached again, Shippo groaned. Glaring back at him, he asked, "What?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Your ribbon is fine. Leave the thing alone, will ya?"

"I will not be an embarrassment to our house and look like a fool before the Elders of the Council."

"Jeez, man. You really think they're going to be looking at your ribbon?"

"Better safe than sorry, and remember, they are very old-fashioned. Keep the slang, like 'jeez', to a minimum." Setsuna traded in fiddling with his ribbon to fiddle with the obi of his traditional feudal prince's garb. His kimono was white and blue, and his obi was black and gold. "You should fix that excuse for a kimono you have on too. It is hardly befitting of an adopted prince of the West."

Shippo once again rolled his eyes. "My kimono is perfectly fine. A perfect mix breed between the Inu House of the West and the Kitsune House of the East." His kimono, white with red sakura blossoms on the edges of the sleeves, had a blue and green obi, Kitsune colors. On his shoulders rested traditional kitsune fur, while his feet were adorned with the well known baboon skin boots of the Inu house. "_Perfect_."

Setsuna scoffed. "Tacky and distasteful." He flinched when he heard horns sounding. "Let's go." He turned swiftly, heading toward the large double doors at the end of the hall.

"Hey," Shippo hurried after him, "What's got you so riled up and eager to impress the Elders?"

"I haven't been in their eyes in a century, because of how far apart these meetings are. I was hardly the mature being I am now. I will make them notice that. Now, silence." Head held high, he pushed through the door, bowing along with Shippo, before taking a seat behind Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Izayoi, in that order.

Uncomfortable in his sitting position, Shippo listened half heartedly as the meeting began. He could already tell, as he fought not to nod off at the old man's monotonous voice, that the day would be long and droning.

Xxx

"Okay, people, here's the plan. We're going to perform a deep inspection of the area that we are in. We will venture no further than the tall white poles erected around the area," Kai Kurodo spoke as his eyes moved around the crowd before him. "Anything found is to be brought back to camp immediately. Walkie-talkies and cell phones are a necessity, along with flashlights, flares, and a first-aid kit. When I call for you to report back, you will report immediately or face the consequences, understood?"

"Hai, Kurodo-sama!" His employees announce.

Nodding, he cut his eyes to Kagome. "And you, Higurashi, watch after Sesshomaru closely. Do not allow any harm to befall him."

Kagome beamed, saluting. "Alright, sir. I'll be this big, strong youkai's protector and body guard, sir!"

Sesshomaru gave her a skeptical glance. As though she could protect him from anything, as fragile as she was. They turned to leave, the groups splitting up, when Kagome tripped over a stone. Quickly, Sesshomaru's reflexes set to work, and he grabbed her, steadying her. When she smiled at him, he shook his head at his _brave protector_. "Uncoordinated miko."

"Sorry…So, um, does the place feel familiar?" She asked, shoving her hands into her coat pockets and inhaling the cold air around her.

"…not especially."

"Well, maybe it changed. Listen to your instincts, and just start walking. I'll follow."

Sesshomaru obliged. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and felt for a tugging in his chest. When he felt it, his eyes slowly opened. "Let us head northeast," he instructed, turning and walking in that direction.

Kagome looked at her compass, then at Sesshomaru, and quickly followed. "Wow, dogs must have a built in sense of direction, hm?"

"…I am not a dog, miko. I am an inuyoukai."

"Still, you have canine tendencies," she told him, before they settled into a comfortable silence, or at least, Sesshomaru was comfortable. Kagome had never been the silent type, only accepting it when she had nothing to say, so she fidgeted, staring at the side of Sesshomaru's face.

"You will fall again, if you do not eye the ground," he told her.

Kagome beamed, taking this as her chance to talk. "When I look, it makes me clumsier. I was an awkward child, unlike you."

He arched a brow. "And how do you know that I was not?" He didn't even know if he hadn't been one.

"Because nothing the great Sesshomaru does can ever be awkward. He is perfection, as some would say, the quintessence of all living things. He simply cannot be anything negative…unless you count arrogance. You've got a bad case of major male ego, you know. And then there's that cold attitude, but that's a bit difficult. Some people might find that attractive instead of standoffish."

Sesshomaru regarded the miko with dull eyes. Strange how she had come from complimenting him, albeit a bit mockingly, to criticizing him as though he wasn't there. He would have retorted if a sudden case of déjà vu hadn't hit him. The warrior spirit in him quivered slightly. "This was the outdoor ring for the dojo."

Kagome looked around them. All she saw were trees and snow. "Really."

"We are standing directly in the center of the ring." Unconsciously, he moved into the stances he had once used to prepare for a spar. Kagome watched in quiet admiration as he glided around the ring. "I shed much blood here." He smirked at the feel of the memories in the back of his mind. "Though hardly any of my own was spilt."

"Of course not."

He tried to envision the entire area as it had been during his proper time, but failed to come up with anything beyond a blurry scene of trees. Instinct pushed him forward, and he began to walk again, Kagome following.

Xxx

"Continue to survey your area, and keep your reigns on the lesser youkai you are in control of, Masato-san." The elder bowed his head slightly in respect, tucking his chin to his chest. "Now, we have pressing news to announce. If there is nothing further, we will continue. Elder Kou."

A man with lengthy, jade colored hair and an aged face rose. "Recently, I had a dream…one in which the late, great Sesshomaru-san was present."

Inutaisho and Inuyasha stilled, exchanging tense looks.

"Now, I do not claim to be a seer or a prophet; However, I have not deliberated much on the young ruler in over a century. For him to suddenly appear in my dream, so vividly, it can only mean one thing." As he paused, a slight murmur of voices could be heard around him. When he opened his mouth, all was silent, "I believe that he is alive and has managed to survive." When Inutaisho stood, he sat, nodding at him to acknowledge him.

"Surely, Elder Kou, you cannot believe that. Perhaps it was merely a dream. My boy…surely I would know if my boy were alive. My blood would call out to him, I know. As much as I desire to see him, Sesshomaru cannot be here."

"And why do you believe this? Instinct tells me that he exists in this world. He is very well alive. Why your blood does not react, I do not know, but he is well." He arched a brow. "You would think a father would be happy, hearing that the son he thought he lost was indeed living."

Inutaisho resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. He would join them as an apprentice when he reached his thousandth five-hundredth year, the following year actually, and he didn't want any ill blood between them. "Of course I am ecstatic," which was true. He'd nearly fainted with joy when he had found out that Sesshomaru was alive, and then when he had seen him. "I simply do not wish to become too hopeful when there is the slightest chance that he is not here."

Inuyasha rose behind his father, waiting until he was acknowledged before speaking. "Elder Kou, do you really think Sesshomaru," he paused before adding, "-sama would be alive and avoiding his duties as ruler. Never. Sesshomaru-sama is too proud and honorable to do something as selfish as that."

"…I must agree," The elder nodded. "That is something he will have to explain to us when we find him."

"Y-you're looking for him?"

"Of course we will. Elder Daichi will be in command of the search. We shall begin next week, starting at his home, and moving south."

Setsuna rose, fully intent on telling the Elders that he had seen Sesshomaru in Tokyo. When Daichi nodded, he spoke, "I saw him i-"

Inutaisho quickly cut him off, "Your senior did not permit you to speak, pup."

He stiffened, but nodded. Elder Kou waved at him. "Speak, young Setsuna. You saw him where?"

Setsuna glanced at the pleading faces of Inutaisho and Inuyasha, then lowered his eyes. "I saw him… in a dream of mine as well. He was at the palace. Perhaps you should do a lengthy search there."

He nodded slowly. "Duly noted. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned. You may be excused until the next meeting, which will be in two weeks to discuss any information found on Sesshomaru-san. Everyone be watchful. You may see him in your own district."

Swiftly, Setsuna turned, storming out of the room, with Inutaisho on his tail. "You-you dare to silence me like a common, immature pup," he hissed. "Before the lords. How amused they must have been, laughing at me in their heads. You will rue this."

"Pup-"

"I am a pup no longer," he snapped, whipping around to glare at him. "I am a full grown-"

"You still have more growing to do, my young pup." Inutaisho smiled gently. "You have made your grandfather proud today. I could hardly contain myself. The way you sat there so regally, silent and attentive, and covering for us just then. You are indeed your father's pup."

His eyes widened. "You will take that back. I am nothing like him."

"You are more like my Sesshomaru than you know."

Inuyasha nodded, rolling his eyes. "Too much like the prick."

Setsuna narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe I addressed you, Inuyasha."

"That's _Uncle_ to you, kid. Man, is this any way to treat the family you haven't seen in half a century?"

"What family?"

Inutaisho sighed. "We _are_ family, Setsuna…Follow me." He led the group to a secluded room, tossing up a barrier. "Now, tell me where you saw Sesshomaru."

"What business is it of yours?"

Shippo placed his hands on Setsuna's shoulders. "Calm down, Setsuna."

He lowered his eyes, sighing, "Well, I just saw him at Club Kannou."

"Sess at a club? By himself?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No. He was with some associates." At the thought of who had been with his father, a pale blush dusted his cheeks.

Inutaisho arched a brow. "What associates?" _A woman? If Setsuna is blushing_…

He shrugged. "This woman Shippo and I know, who knows him. No one important."

Shippo gaped. "No way. Kagome managed to drag him to a club." He flinched when Setsuna glared at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "He was with Kagome?" He gaped. "_You_ know Kagome?"

Setsuna turned to him. "Yes, we do. By the way, I hear you're dating her, using her to get to Sesshomaru. Does your b**** know?"

"Yeah, Kikyo knows."

He glanced to Inutaisho, "You both allow him to do something so disgraceful?"

Inutaisho sighed. "You wouldn't understand. After much deliberation, we decided that this was the best way for him to get close to Sesshomaru. It simply hasn't work out as planned."

"You're sacrificing her feelings simply to reach Sesshomaru? Pitiful."

"I know, your feelings are light toward her. Probably because she looks so much like Shin-mi."

"Don't you dare to say her name. You do not deserve such a luxury, and the same goes for Kagome. You will stay away from her, lest you break her the way you did…" Feeling his emotions flare inside of him, he turned. "Come, Shippo. We must leave."

Shippo sighed, watching him leave. "I've been trying, Grandfather. Really, I have. He's just so stubborn, and I can't get him to come around to you. I'll keep on, though."

"Thank you," Inutaisho nodded.

"Later guys. Wait up, Setsuna!"

XXX

Kagome felt proud of herself. Bringing Sesshomaru to his home was her best idea yet. He'd already had three memories, though short and about, as he referred to them, mundane actions, and she was ecstatic. Though, she was disappointed that they hadn't found any artifacts, beyond a chipped coin. Of course would be better than when she had found Sesshomaru, because, well, let's face it, nothing gets better than a six-foot plus, silver haired, golden eyed, handsome youkai. That was the tops, but still, she had hoped to find something, and it was only a short while before they would be required to return to camp.

"Do you sense any objects, Sesshomaru, anything that would remind you of-" She froze when she heard a muffled voice come from her walkie-talkie. "It can't be time." Drawing it out, she said into it, "Higurashi- Repeat that last message."

"Tanaka- Report back early. There's been an interesting find." Hojo's voice came back.

"Higurashi- But, I think I may have found something," she lied.

Hojo replied, "Tanaka- Well, Kagome, if it isn't serious, or you're not sure, put a marker there, and hurry back. Kurodo wants everyone back."

Kagome's shoulders fell. "Higurashi- Fine. We're on the way right now." Pocketing the object, she turned to Sesshomaru and muttered, "We've got to hurry back. All this hiking was for nothing, and my feet are killing me." She tugged roughly at her boot, trying to get it off so that she could massage her feet. Her eyes grew wide when she finally managed to get it off, only for the boot to go sailing over the cliff. "Ugh, this is not my day."

Sesshomaru quickly jumped after it.

"Sesshomaru!" On one foot, she hopped to the edge to see him and was knocked over when he jumped back up. "Hey, don't do that! You freaked me out, just jumping like that."

"It fell too far for me to reach simply by jumping."

"That's okay. I'll hop," she offered. "Thanks for trying."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You do not understand. There is a way that I may get it; however, I do not wish to leave you here while I do it."

She shrugged, replying with a sensible, "Well, take me with you."

He gave her a dull look that said, 'Oh, I never thought of that.' Gesturing for her to look at his feet, he formed a cloud beneath them, floating above the ground on it, and then offered her his hand.

"I'll have to go down…like that?" When he nodded, she swallowed and grabbed his hand, allowing him to yank her onto the cloud. It was far more solid than she'd expected, and even a bit bouncy. Gaining more confidence as she grew more comfortable with the cloud, she beamed up at him, "Let's go down."

Sesshomaru nodded lightly at the eager woman by his side, and slowly took them down. The lower they sank, the colder and darker it became. To warm her, he pressed her against him, and for light, he handed her the flashlight she'd asked him to hold earlier. Her boot was found hanging from a stray root.

She beamed, "Thanks," when he expanded his cloud for her to sit and put her boot on. Once she'd finished lacing it up, her eyes traveled down into the depths. Her flashlight, which had been sitting on the cloud, shined light down into the dark space and was reflecting off of something. "What's that?" She pointed, shivering slightly.

"I do not know, but we have been here long enough. You are cold." He began to rise.

"N-no! Please! Just let me see it," she begged. When he, reluctantly, descended, she eyed the glittering object. As they grew close, she reached down toward it, and had almost reached when Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. "Oi, I-" He was staring at something handing from the wall. _Whatever it is, it must be captivating_, she thought as she returned to reaching for her object.

Sesshomaru eyed the round, cylindrical piece of what looked like tar, but smelled more like wood covered in tar and ash. Carefully, he grabbed the end, twisting and maneuvering gently until he had completely withdrawn it, and oh, the memory it induced.

XXX

_ "Grandpapa, what's that on Sesshomaru-sama's shelf?" A young Rin asked, pointing up at the dolls that sat on one of Sesshomaru's office's shelves. "It looks like a doll."_

_ Inutaisho turned for his desk, pulling Rin to sit in his lap. "Yes. It is a doll. Do you know who it belonged to?"_

_ "Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked innocently, in a way that only a young child would. (All adults know better than to suggest that Sesshomaru-sama ever played with dolls)_

_ Inutaisho chuckled loudly. "In a sense, though I don't think he ever took them from that place." He paused, then sighed, saying, "They were his mother's."_

_ Rin's eyes widened. "His mama?"_

_ "Yes. What, you didn't think he had one?"_

_ "He never talks about her."_

_ "Yes…well, she passed some time ago, and Sesshomaru loved his mother. I swear, he was the worst mother's boy."_

_ Rin giggled. "How?'_

_ Inutaisho smiled, lost in the memories. "He hated me at birth. He wouldn't let me feed him, or take care of him. He wouldn't even let me hold him, but let him get even a glimpse of his mother, and his face would light up in the world's most luminous smile. He hasn't smiled like that since she passed."_

_ "He should play with her dolls."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "When Rin was smaller, and missing ani-san, she would play with his toys and wear his clothes. It made Rin feel close to ani-san."_

_ He sighed. If only it were that simple. "Sometimes, Rinny, that just isn't enough."_

_ Sesshomaru, who had been lingering outside the door, turned swiftly and left. It was a preposterous idea, to play with something of his mother's, to make him feel close to her…Utterly senseless. _

_ But that night had found him in her old room, asleep on her futon, covered by one of her old, large, swaddling pregnancy kimono, and holding one of her dolls in his hands._

Xxx

While Sesshomaru had been lost in his memories, Kagome had managed to grab hold of the foreign, glittering object that had captured her attention. It was a locket, a silver colored locket that hardly looked touched by time. It seemed to call to her, and, finding this strange, she decided that she would keep it a secret from everyone, at least until she figured out what it had to do with her and open the darn locked thing.

"Sesshomaru," she called, snapping him out of it, "we can go up now. It was nothing."

"Hn." Sliding the doll into his sleeve when Kagome wasn't looking, he began to rise slowly. By the time they had finally reached camp, it was nearly dark.

Kurodo turned on them both instantly. "Tanaka called you an hour ago, Higurashi. Why'd it take you so long? We almost sent a search party for you."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's not my fault I dropped my boot off the cliff."

His angry expression fell into one of confusion. "…but you're wearing both boots."

"Sesshomaru took me to get it."

"In the cliff?"

"Yup."

"How?"

Kagome shrugged. "He's a youkai. He could make this cloud thingy that let him fly."

Sesshomaru corrected her. "Float is a more proper term.

Kurodo touched two fingers to his temple, sighing. "Higurashi, tell me you weren't so stupid. You could have fallen."

"He would have caught me," she said confidently.

"Y- Ugh, why do I bother?" He sighed.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Now, you see why I'm so nonchalant about her. Stupid people don't learn because they can't. It's no use arguing with them."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, _Boner_."

His cheeks flushed, then his eyes narrowed. "My name means Barbarian Bone, not Boner, wench. Or should I say, bird in a cage?"

"I'm not named after that stupid game! My name means bamboo weave, bastard!"

Kurodo sighed. "Really, would you both mature? What have you found, Higurashi, if anything?"

She sighed, reached into her pocket. Maneuvering her hand around the locket, she grabbed the chipped coin, which had been gently placed in an airtight Ziploc bag, and pulled it out. "A coin, but that's."

He nodded, taking it. "Well, no one else found much of anything. There was a small patch of what looked like a tapestry that had burned, and there was a cave that we thought we might scour as a group tomorrow."

"Okay."

"For now, let's all just warm up, eat, and head to bed, okay?"

XXX

Setsuna rubbed his tired eyes as he dragged himself toward the door at the end of the hall. He glanced at Shippo's door when he passed it and the kit came out. "You heard too?"

"Yeah," he yawned, stretching. When they came to the end of the hall, he gently opened the door and they crept inside, moving toward the bed in the center of the room. "Rin," he murmured, "calm down."

Her eyes darted through the dark, trying to see who was talking to her. She continued to whine.

Setsuna sighed. "It's Shippo and Setsuna, Rin." He gestured for Shippo to climb into the bed, while he climbed in on the opposite side of her. "Calm down. We're here."

"Papa! Papa!"

"_Father_," it strained him to say the word, "isn't here, Rin. I'm here. Relax."

"I-I….I want," she stuttered, "Papa."

Shippo nuzzled his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Maybe you'll see your Papa soon, Rin. Go to sleep. He'll be in your dreams."

Gradually, with their auras and gentle growls coaxing her, she relaxed and returned to sleep.

"She must have smelled Grandfather on us."

Setsuna gave an exasperated sigh. "This is Kagome's fault. If she hadn't come, with Sesshomaru, Rin wouldn't have awakened that day, before she was ready."

Shippo shook his head. "I think it was supposed to happen that way, otherwise it wouldn't have. You just don't like Kagome."

"I adore Kagome…with her childish, human antics," he murmured back tiredly, then blushed. "But you cannot tell her that."

"I won't," he chuckled. "But I knew she'd grow on you. She's exactly like the Shin-mi I remember."

"…though I recall little of her, I must say that she and Kagome share a few traits. I've never met another person so motherly, yet infantile, so soothing, yet disorderly and chaotic." He chuckled gently and yawned. "I almost miss the dwarf pest."

Shippo nodded. "I miss her too."

xxx

Kagome fiddled with the lock in her hand, careful not to be too loud and wake Sesshomaru, who slept beside her in the tent. 'What the heck is up with this thing? Is there a youkai lock on it or some-' That gave her an idea. Wrapping both hands around the locket, she drew her energy into her hands, watching them, and the locket, become enveloped in miko reiki. She beamed it popped open. 'Who's the man?' reaching for her key chain flashlight, she pointed it at the locket and looked inside.

On the right side, there was a piece of glass, a mirror. On the left, there was an engraving that read: _To my dear Setsuna, may you look into this mirror and see the boy I see when I look at you, love, Mother_. Beneath the world 'mother', Kagome noticed a name, _Umichi_.

_Maybe it's Setsuna's! I'll ask him, and even if it isn't, then I'll let him have it_. The thought of giving him something made her giddy. Maybe he'd finally try to actually get to know her. Smiling to herself, she tucked the locket back into her pocket, closed her eyes, and snuggled into Sesshomaru, who slept, his arms in his sleeve, and his right hand caressing his mother's doll.


	18. Collapse

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 18

Xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

xxx

Shippo flexed his arm. It still ached the slightest bit, but he felt amazing. Smiling, he grabbed his keys, slid on a jacket, and jogged down the stairs. He flung open the door to find Kagome standing there, staring at her feet. "Kag…uh, how long have you been here?" he touched her hand. "You're cold."

"I've been here for a while," she whispered, then looked up at him with wide glossy eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping aside to let her into the house and closing the door.

"…Sesshomaru collapsed."

Shippo froze. "He what?"

Kagome nodded. "The indestructible Sesshomaru collapsed."

"How?"

"He just suddenly started to struggle with his speech, and then his eyes got unfocused, and he just fell."

Xxx

_There was a door at the end of the cave. It gleamed, literally. It glowed despite the lack of light in the dim cavern. The door was lofty, nearly twice Sesshomaru's height. It looked to be plated in some type of metal, maybe silver, with intricate designs of swirls and spirals and an animal in the center. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru when he moved past her, his fingers gently rising to caress it._

_She continued to stare in awe, "What is it?"_

"_My family crest," he muttered, confused as he traced the image of the large, ivory dog on the door. "I can only assume this is a vault leading to something important."_

"_But how do you open it? How could we get inside? There's no knob."_

_Sesshomaru shook his head, unable to make his mind recall. "I do not recall." He began to study the door, looking for an opening._

_Kagome marveled at the door. "This is amazing. I wonder who carved it."_

"_Most likely the human slaves."_

"…_Humans were slaves?"_

"_Those who were sold into poverty. I most likely had several youkai slaves as well, but youkai are not skilled in suck feats of creativity from birth, the way humans can be. They must be taught for an extended period."_

_She nodded. "Oh. Okay. Maybe if you flare your au-" She cursed when her phone began to ring. "That's my alarm. We have to head back, Sesshomaru." Seeing his reluctant expression, she offered, "We'll come back next weekend."_

_Sesshomaru conceded and followed her out of the cave. He did not worry himself about marking the place. He would remember its location. Quietly, he walked with her back to camp and, unbeknownst to Kagome, he had a sudden flash of memory. A scene which shocked him._

Xxx

"I think it has to do with his memories, but whatever it is, it's not letting him wake up, and I'm worried. So worried I've been freaking out, so they kicked me out of the institutions hospital. I came here so I wouldn't be alone."

Shippo's eyes lowered. "Well, I'm sorry, Kagome, but I have to get to work. I mean, if you really need me, I-"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Never mind. You get going. Where's Setsuna-Kun?"

"Setsuna...how should I put this? Um, Setsuna doesn't want to be disturbed today. He's in his room."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not disturbing, isn't it?" Smiling gently, she trekked up the stairs, despite Shippo's advice not to. When she came to Setsuna's door, she knocked.

"Leave!" he shouted.

Kagome simply twisted the knob, shoving the door open and heading in. "Setsu-" she caught the book that he'd thrown at her. "Hey!"

Setsuna glared at her from the windowsill. "Well, look who has cat-like reflexes. I don't like cats, you know, Kagome?"

"What are you, a dog?" She paused, then smirked. "that's what you are, isn't it? An Inuyoukai like Sesshomaru?"

"I am nothing like him…though I am Inuyoukai."

Kagome tossed his book back to him, then closed the door. "Even if you hate him for whatever reason, you may like to know that he's collapsed."

Setsuna looked out the window. "When?"

"Yesterday morning." She chuckled humorlessly. "He gets a kick out of scaring the life outa me, I think."

"Hm. So, you're here to calm yourself down?"

"Yeah. That, and I missed the both of you, but Shippo ran out on me." She walked to his side, stroking his hair. "But that's fine. I have you, Setsuna-kun."

He snatched away from her. "Don't act so familiar with me. You hardly know me."

Kagome frowned. "Setsuna, are you mad at me for some reason."

"No…I dunno. I just woke up pissed, an' you were in my dreams."

She looked surprised, and blushed. "Was I? Well, Setsuna, this is a little awkward-"

He rolled his eyes. "Not that way, you twit."

"Well, specify, then!"

"It wasn't anything special. You just walked away, and when I called you, you ignored me. It reminded me of something from my past. Every time I see you, it awakens something in me. I don't want you constantly comin' around anymore. So, why don't…why don't you just go away and stay gone?" In his upset, he shoved her away from him.

Kagome stumbled back on to the floor, and when she hit it, the locket she'd found came rolling out of her pocket. "Jeez, Setsuna." She looked beside her, grabbing the locket. "Oh, I forgot. I was meaning to give you this. I found it, and I thought, maybe, it's yours."

When she held it before him, he frowned. He did not recognize it. Opening it, he read the engravement, and it was when his eyes reached the bottom, that it hit him. 'Umichi?' The name set his blood aflame. "Umichi," he muttered aloud.

"So you recognize it? It's yours?"

"Apparently, it was something mother gave to me. I do not remember."

"Where is your mother?"

He shrugged uncaringly. "I lost her in the annihilation. We got separated, and I never found her again."

Kagome, unsure of how to react, wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his. "Your mother must have loved you a lot to give you something like that."

"I suppose you would assume so, huh?" He rested his head against her chest.

Xxx

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly surveyed the room and saw that Kagome was not present, he sat up. Her scent was stale, a few hours old. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he'd laid in, he climbed out, pulling out the IV in his arm. He strolled toward a dry-erase board that sat on the adjacent wall and read the chart that was clipped to it. As her was reading, he heard the door behind him open, but did not look back until he heard Kagome squeal.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, that gown is open in the back!" She snatched the sheet off his bed and rushed to him, wrapping it around him. "You were displaying your backside in all its glory," she admonished, her cheeks stained with a rosy blush. She kept her arms around him, cuddling her face to his cheek. "I was worried. What happened?"

"You cannot tell this one?"

"No. I dunno what goes on in your head."

"I do not recall…Have your doctor's pronounced me well?"

Kagome nodded, taking her arms from around him. "They couldn't find anything wrong. They said I should just take you home and let you rest, maybe even pamper you a bit. So, how about your favorite dinner?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, walking over to the clothes that sat on the foot of his bed. "Would you like to stay as I dress?" He asked, teasing her.

"…shut up," she blushed. "Take your but in the bathroom." When he tossed the sheet onto the bed and headed toward the bathroom, she half-snapped, half-laughed, "You jerk!"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, closing the door behind him. As he dressed, he thought back to before he had collapsed and remembered the memory that had sparked it.

Xxx

"_**Sesshomaru, calm down. Please. I-I know Shin-mi is important. I'm crazy about her myself, but she's human. The courts would never have accepted this. I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized to his brother as he followed him through the winding halls of the citadel.**_

"_**Do you honestly think I give a d*** about the courts? They are of no concern to me. I am free to do as I please. No living being may control my life. And you," he whipped around. "You and father had not right to interfere. You went against my wishes, and you did so secretly, you pitiful cowards."**_

"_**We did what was best. Now, no one will question you. Shin-mi can stay at the citadel. And Umichi won't face complete humiliation. Think about this logically, Sess. Naraku gave some important facts to persuade father and me."**_

"_**Naraka," Sesshomaru spat in disgust, turning back around and continuing his trek. "And you fools listened to him? He is a traitor."**_

_**Inuyasha frowned. "He betrayed his people for us."**_

"_**And he will turn on us in the very same manner. I assure you." He paused before the door at the end of the corridor. "You will not come in. Shin-mi will be upset." He opened the door to the dark room, and the light from the dimly lit hall shone in, giving him a sight that froze his insides. "Inuyasha, summon the healers!"**_

_**Inuyasha hurried into the room. "Wha-Oh man." Before him, hanging from a lantern hook on the ceiling, was Shin-mi, strung up by her obi.**_

_**Sesshomaru quickly cut her down, shouting to his younger brother, "Summon the healers, now!" When he heard Inuyasha's hurried, heavy footsteps, he turned his attention to Shin-mi, who now rested in his arms. The skin on her face was pale, but not translucent, and she was cool, though not cold, meaning she could be saved. "Foolish miko," he whispered. "Selfish miko, what were you thinking?"**_

Xxx

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, beating on the door. "Are you alright in there? I'll break in if I have to?"

Sesshomaru snapped his attention to the door, opening it. "Forgive me."

"You worried me. Are you alright?" His eyes had a pinkish hue to them.

Blinking, Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. I am well. Shall we leave?"

"…sure. Why not? Um, I have to stop by the butcher for some steaks, alright?" She grabbed his hand. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Xxx

Inuyasha sighed to himself. His father was pissed at him for screwing things up with Kagome, and Kikyo was pissed at him for going over there at night. He couldn't win for losing. Currently, he was sitting in the car with Kikyo, in front of the butcher's. He'd promised her a filet mignon dinner, and he was going to give her one. "You comin' in to pick?"

"Of course. You don't know how to pick meat," she snapped at him, climbing out and slamming the door.

Quickly, he followed her in, and immediately wished he had let her come in on her own. Waiting near the counter, staring at the baseball game on the television in the left corner of the room was Kagome. He grabbed Kikyo by the arm. "I don't like this butcher, Kik. Let's go down the street."

"Are you kidding me? They have the best cuts here, and the freshest. What's with you, Inuyasha?"

He swallowed, deciding that he'd better tell her the truth before Kagome saw them. "See the chick over there, watchin' TV."

"Who? That short little cutie?"

"Uh, yeah. That's Kagome…Sesshomaru's Kagome."

Her eyes widened. "That's her?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly. "So, let's get going."

"Please. I want to meet her. Kagome!" She called, much to Inuyasha's shock. Running over, she beamed, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kikyo Takahashi, Yasha's cousin."

Kagome carefully lifted her hand, which Kikyo shook eagerly. She looked paste the woman at Inuyasha and averted her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Takahashi-san."

Kikyo sat down across from her, despite Kagome's obvious discomfort. "Can I just say, you are too adorable. How old are you? 17?" She knew she was being vindictive, but she just had to.

"I'm 25, and you?"

"Ooh, you're a feisty one. Yasha, you picked well," she smirked back at him, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you two so awkward? You are going out, aren't you?

Kagome shook her head, denying, "Nope."

"Oh." She turned to Inuyasha, who nodded. She hadn't realized it was so serious. "What for?'

"He's a liar."

Inuyasha sighed. "You're delusional, Kagome."

"Then why didn't you stay? The only proof would have been if you stayed, and you didn't, so evidently you didn't want to get caught in your lie."

"…What night was this?" Kikyo asked lowly. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"I dunno. Last week."

"…Last week, on the night of the new moon…when I called him over to my house because me and my boyfriend were going through rough times?" Kikyo said, sighing. "I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to cause an issue."

Kagome looked at her, not completely believing. "Inuyasha?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just Yasha. I looked up the guy you were talkin' about, and I looked up that new moon stuff. You do know that it said they're hanyou every day, and then human on that day, right?"

"…So, you didn't lie to me?"

"No."

"…And I made a fool of myself with this hanyou, youkai, miko bull." She blushed and bowed her head. "Well, thank you for telling me."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked, and how cute Kikyo looked beside her. Under other circumstances, they could have definitely been friends. "So, you and me…"

She smiled shyly. "You and I are fine. Sorry about ignoring all your calls. I bet you were just trying to explain things to me."

"Yeah, well, it's okay."

"Fresh steaks and ribs!" A guttural voice called out.

Kagome stood. "That's me."

Kikyo followed her, Inuyasha close behind. "Piggin' out, huh?"

"Oh, this is for me and my roommate, Masaru. He hasn't been feeling well, and I want to cheer him up."

"Oh! Is he hot? I want to meet him?"

"Your cousin is hilarious, Yasha." Kagome giggled, heading toward the door. "Come on."

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arm, whispering, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "It's Sesshomaru, right? I've never met your brother. I want to." At the car, she hurried over to the passenger's side as Kagome slid into the car.

Kagome introduced them, "Masaru, you remember Yasha, and this is his cousin, Kikyo."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, then cut his eyes to Kikyo. "…She resembles you, Kagome."

"Think so?" They both asked, then laughed.

They did resemble, though the woman's features were more angular and sophisticated, a contrast to Kagome's soft, child like features that he adored.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both, but we've gotta go order. Bye." Kikyo waved, leading Inuyasha. "You know I'm still pissed."

"I know."

"Even more so because she's an ultimate cutie, and we could be best friends, if you weren't pretending to date her."

"I know."

"But I love you." She kissed him.

Xxx

I know it took a long time, but I'm hoping I'll get better at updating. I can't promise, but it's better in my head than on paper, so I have to edit alot. Lol. Anyway, thanx for your patience and support. Keep reading.


	19. Attracted

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Q&As**

**Q: So when is Sesshoumaru going to put the moves on her so he'll remember himself?**

**A: I'm actually thinking Sesshomaru won't pursue her….I'm thinkin' of lettin' her pursue him.**

**Q: So does this mean that Kagome and Inuyasha are going to resume "dating"?**

**A:Yup. At the mo. Not for long. :D *Devious smile***

* * *

"You know what, Takeshi…I hate you. I mean, I really hate you," Izumo grouched as he flopped into a chair beside Sesshomaru's desk. "There's a spot open in Development, and we all know you're a shoe-in for that promotion."

"So, you are envious because I work to the fullest of my potential while you chase whatever female walks this floor?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands clacking away on the key board before him.

"Well yeah. Why do you have to be an over achiever?"

Akitoki interrupted on Sesshomaru's behalf, "Why do you have to be an under achiever?

Izumo pouted, "Who asked you, Akitoki? We all know you're only a few steps behind Sesshomaru. You guys were born for this bull. I'm looking forward to more in life."

"You think we don't? I envision a life of motorcycle riding, not typing up clauses and crap. I want my Kawasaki Ninja, man! But I have to work here, and work hard to earn the money. You think Takeshi-san wouldn't rather be home with that hot girl from earlier. What was her name?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered, pausing in his work.

"Yeah. Kagome. Wouldn't your ideal life be spent with Kagome?"

He considered this for a moment. "In what way are you insinuating?"

"What do you mean? She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"…"

"She still isn't your girlfriend? Are you kidding me?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the nosy human, returning to his work. "What do you expect to have changed our relationship within the past several months?"

Muso sat on the edge of his desk. "I mean, for one, she's sexy as h***. I mean, I'd waste no time getting at that if I were you. Two, you live in the same house. Just slip into her room one night…And three, you're not too bad yourself. She must be attracted to you. There's an obvious attraction between you both."

"Despite that, there are…circumstances preventing any development."

"I'll never believe that." Izumo snorted, crossing his legs. "I mean, so long as there's a sexy woman and a man in the same vicinity, something is gonna pop off at some time. Just you wait."

The door opened suddenly, revealing their supervisor, Sara Aoyama. "Takeshi-san, there is a Higurashi-san waiting down stairs for you."

Akitoki smirked. "Bringing your lunch again?"

"No," he replied, then smirked. "We are going out for lunch."

"Before you go to meet her," Sara began, "Takuchi-sama would like a quick chat with you in his office."

Izumo joked, "Ooh. Takeshi's in trouble." He headed out the door, tossing an arm around Sara. "I told him, babe. I told him it wasn't right."

Muso chuckled, going after the man, "Please. Takeshi never does anything wrong."

Akitoki, shaking his head, followed them, with Sesshomaru at his side. "You know, they're right. Chances are that _something_ will happen…but if you wait for that, you could find that her attention has left you."

Sesshomaru pondered this for no more than a moment, on the elevator, before casting the thought out of his mind. He paused at Takuchi's door, knocked, and entered when permitted. "Takuchi-sama," he bowed after a moment, realizing that it was expected of him.

"Have a seat, please, Takeshi. " He waited for Sesshomaru to sit, then smiled. "You know, from the moment I saw you, I knew you'd be a great asset to our company, and you have been. Productivity has gone through the roof, even with you missing a few days. You always manage to make up your work, plus some."

"Thank you."

"That is why I want you to attend this year's Hiroshi Co. Event. You see, we have an annual event, each year in November, where a few top workers of each division we have come together along with some prospective partners. I want you to be the head representative of the Tokyo division, with Sato Akitoki and Aoyama Sara. They will be dates, and I'll need you to find a date, if that won't be too difficult to do by next Saturday."

Sesshomaru wondered if Kagome would be free, not that it mattered, because if she wasn't, she'd just have to miss whatever it was. "No. I already have a prospective date."

Takuchi beamed. "Very good, then. Well, that is all. Go on down. Don't keep your _friend_ waiting, and talk to her about this. Oh, and think of a color you two should wear. Dress formal."

Sesshomaru stood, bowed once more, and left to retrieve Kagome, who waited for him on the first floor, chatting with Kaede.

"Oh, Kaede-baba," the two had grown close. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, she either brought Sesshomaru a meal or they went out for one, and while she waited for him, she talked to Kaeda. "You're a card."

"I tell ye no lies. But, here's something else. Back in my day, men weren't as cautious as they are now."

"What do you mean?'

"They take too long to do things. Back in my day, a man saw a woman he liked and instantly went for her. They didn't beat around the bush like ye and Takeshi-san."

Kagome blushed deeply. "Wha-wha? Masaru and I aren't-"

Kaede smiled knowingly. "Ye be on a first name basis, ne?"

"I- I meant Takeshi-san."

"Ye can't hide things from this old woman's eye." She pointed to the eye that was not covered by an eye patch. "Ye both be attracted to each other."

Kagome swallowed. "Speaking of eyes, how'd you get the patch?"

Kaede stared at her, then laughed. "My, Kagome, you are something else. Actually, I got this in a bad archery contest when I was a young woman."

"Oh my."

"Yes."

"Well, you should-"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called her name as he approached, causing her to jump and spin to face him.

"Se- Masaru…hey," she greeted weakly, her cheeks growing red.

Kaede smirked, turning away from them. "Have a nice lunch, you two."

Sesshomaru frowned at the devious looking woman, then at his companion, who was cherry-faced. Without a word, he walked her outside, looking around. "Where is your car?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "It's at the garage. I had trouble starting it. We're taking the subway." She shuddered. "And I hate the subway. I get fondled just about every time I go down there."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You will not this time, or ever again, I assure you."

"Right. I forgot. My big bad youkai buddy is gonna protect me." She smiled as they trekked down the steps to the subway. She showed him to the ticket booth, purchasing their tickets. She noticed Sesshomaru's ears twitch at the loud, rumbling noise of the approaching subway train and smiled, reaching up to tweak them.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Nothing." Once the train door opened, and people poured out, he and Kagome climbed on. "Crowded," she grumbled lowly. "It always is. That's why I hate it. I don't even have anything to hold o-ah!" She cried out when the train lurched forward, throwing her back into the door. "Ow!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her quickly, straightening her. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

Frowning, he nudged her in the direction of a pole. When she pointed out the fact that three people were already holding on to it, he dragged her over, walking briskly. "You will move," he ordered.

"Masa-" Kagome began, but he quieted her with a look.

"You will move so that she may hold on."

The three men holding on exchanged looks before slowly backing away. Sesshomaru nodded, then, pressed his hand against Kagome's lower back. He pressed her to the pole, then wrapped both of his arms around her, holding the pole himself. Lowering his head, he asked, "Is this better?"

Blushing, she nodded. "Yeah."

Her blush reminded him of earlier, and he asked, "Why were you and Miyoko-san behaving so strangely?"

"Hm? Oh…that. Kaede-baba just said something strange." She laughed a bit. "She said that we were attracted to each other, but we were beating around the bush. Oh, that's an expression that means, we're avoiding the real issue, moving around it."

"…I do not find it so strange."

"You don't?" She listened to the stops.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the sudden nervousness he detected in her as she looked around for a distraction. "Other's have suggested the same to myself. I assume that, looking in from the outside of course, one would make such an assumption. I am a warm-blooded male," he tightened his arms around her as they pulled to a sudden halt. "And you, you are a highly attractive female. We also share the same domain. Yes, to an outsider, there may seem to be no other alternative."

Kagome blushed, bowing her head away from him. "W-well, it's not right. I mean, a man and a woman can live together without sweating every time the other is near, or imagining what we, I mean, _they_ could do to _each other_."

"Hn."

"Besides, we're different. The circumstances are far beyond anything average and normal. You and I are more mature, too. We can share an environment without fallin' in love or lust, right?"

"Hn."

"I don't like 'hn'. 'Hn' isn't placating me. It's frustrating me." She tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes, sighing. "You tire me, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Hm," he changed his pronunciation, simply to annoy her more, but she fell into a fit of giggles.

"You have such a twisted sense of humor. Let's go. This is our stop." Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him off the subway, and up the stairs. "There's a cute little Italian bistro down the street."

Sesshomaru followed in slow, but long strides, and paused altogether when a store caught his attention. "Kagome."

Turning, she beamed, "Huh?"

"Are you starving?"

"No…not really. I'm just eating because it's lunch time."

"Shall we miss lunch?"

"Why?"

He gestured toward the clothing store across the street. "You will need a dress."

Kagome frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why? I have a few at home."

"You will be my date to a formal company event."

"Well, nice way to ask me out." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Theme?"

"…theme?"

"They didn't give you a theme? That must mean it's free to interpretation. Well," she grabbed the lapels of his suit, "You look amazing in red. Why don't we wear red, oh, and I should have something made of silk, something kimono-ish." Her eyes widened. "A kimono! That would be perfect! Let's see if they take requests in there!"

* * *

Kikyo inhaled the scent of her cappuccino with a gently smile. "Thanks so much, Gin-kun," she beamed at the young boy who sat behind the counter, blushing deeply.

"No problem, Kikyo-san. Hey, I didn't know you had a younger sister."

"Neither did I," she replied, confused.

"The lady over there isn't your sister?" He pointed toward a corner. "I just assumed. A likeness like that…"

She found herself smiled. "Oh, no. That's Kagome, a…friend of Inuyasha's. Thanks for pointing her out. And by the way, reign in your aura a little bit. I can feel it throbbing with lust, and she's a miko."

He blushed again. "Sorry. I was just looking at her and…that coffee's on the house."

Kikyo laughed, "Don't worry. It's not like I'd tell her and risk ruining our covers." She tossed a few bills on the table. "Keep the change, Gin." She headed over to Kagome's table, peaking over her shoulder. "Hello again, Kagome."

"Hm?" She looked up from her Expresso. "Oh, Kikyo-san!" She grinned. "Nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you again, too. And I must say, I love the whipped cream mustache." She giggled, handing Kagome a paper towel. "You are just darling."

Blushing, Kagome wiped her mouth. "Thank you."

"So, that's how you like your expressos?"

"Yup. Lots of sugar and lots of whipped cream. So, what brings you here?"

Kikyo crossed her legs. "I'm on my lunch break, and I work close by."

"Ooh, what do you do?"

"I'm in marketing."

"Products?"

"More movies and shows."

Kagome nodded. "Nice."

Kikyo smiled, sipping her drink. "So, what are you doing, cutie? Drawing?" She pointed to the paper Kagome had unconsciously covered. "Let me see."

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Oh. This is nothing."

"Then let me see nothing. I want it."

Slowly, Kagome released the paper, allowing Kikyo to slide it out of her grip. "I told you it was nothing."

"This is beautiful. What's this gown for?"

"A thing I'm going to with Masaru, for his work. I want to get it made from the boutique next door."

Kikyo smiled. "Oh, their work is remarkable, but I hope it does your design justice. This is the perfect blend of old-fashioned kimono and modern gown wear. I love this. Do you do stuff like this often?"

"No. I used to, when I was in college, but I gave up on it when I got married."

"You were married?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, Yasha knows."

"My, so what brought you here? You just needed a drink?"

Kagome laughed. "No, that wasn't it. There's this man over there…at least, I think it's a man, or a rather horrendous looking woman. His name was Jakotsu. Anyway, he started harassing me, telling me how he'd kill for my hair and shape, and all this other stuff. So I ran out of there."

Kikyo laughed for a moment, then paused. "And where's Masaru?"

"Oh. I left him there."

"You didn't."

"Yeah. The guy was more attracted to Masaru, so I took advantage of it."

"Oh, you evil girl!" They laughed together. That is, until the bell above the door rang, and a narrow eyed Sesshomaru strolled in, heading directly to Kagome's table.

Smiling nervously, she sipped her drink. "Hi, Masaru."

He narrowed his eyes further, darkening them. "You will rue that, woman." His voice was low and menacing.

"Oh, come on."

"You will rue it."

Kikyo laughed. "Ooh, he's got you. Hi, Masaru."

He glanced at the woman, then back to Kagome, who was now pouting. Calming, he sighed. "Come, I must return to work."

"Okay!" She jumped up, taking another sip of her drink. "Later Kikyo-san."

"Bye, Kagome."

Sesshomaru grabbed his companion when she started for the door. Grabbing a napkin, he pinched her chin with one hand and wiped her mouth with the other. "Can you not keep your face clean?"

She whimpered. "Stop it. I can wipe my own mouth."

"I do not trust you to do so properly," he told her honestly, tossing the napkin away. Holding her face close to inspect it, he smirked at her blush, pulling her along. "Come." He held the door open for her. It was bazaar to him how she could possibly be the same woman who unconsciously seduced him. Perhaps, he had an attraction to young children. The thought made him shudder. It would be more fitting to say he had an attraction to women who acted like young children…that wasn't nearly as disturbing.

Kikyo smirked as she watched them out. "How sweet. Turns out, he isn't as heartless as Inuyasha always says. He just needs someone to take care of, and it looks like he's found her."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, resting his head in Kikyo's lap. "How long are you gonna stay mad at me, babe? Til this thing with Kagome is over?"

"…Inuyasha, do we resemble one another? Kagome and I?"

"Heck no! I don't see it at all. Sesshomaru's off his rocker."

She began to run her fingers through his hair. "But he wasn't the only one. Gin, you remember him, right? From the coffee shop."

"Yeah."

"Well, he thought she was my little sister."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay…so maybe you two look alike a bit. I don't get the deal?"

Kikyo sighed. "The deal, Inuyasha, is that…maybe, when you look at her, you'll imagine it's me and do something you'll regret. Or maybe…maybe, you'll see her when you look at me because you'd prefer being with her."

"Oh, don't go down that road, Kik."

"I can't help it. I don't like this, Inu, and I've told you that a thousand times. I don't like you being with another woman."

"I've never slept with her, or touched her wrong, even when she seemed to want it. We've only kissed a handful of times, and I've never initiated it," he wasn't sure of that, but he'd rather lie that leave room for doubt. "I love you, and only you. Gosh, do I have to pup you for you to realize that I'm not going anywhere?"

"If I said yes, would you?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Please, like I need a reason to f*** my b****." He laughed when she swatted him. "Inu speak, baby."

"I don't like it," but even as she scolded him, she smiled. "I do want you to pup me, Inuyasha, as soon as possible."

"We'll have to try even harder, then, and even more times."

Kikyo leaned down, kissing him gently, "I'm more than willing…I love you."

Inuyasha guiltily kissed her back, trying to reassure her. "You have nothing to worry about. This will be over within the next two weeks, I promise. I can't hurt you anymore, and plus we have to get to Sesshomaru before the council."

"I'll wait a little longer."


	20. Hojo

The Missing Link

By: Inuyasha4ev

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_' –Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_' -Thoughts

'**Blah**'- Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Rin…Rin!" The name echoed through the dark apartment. "Rin…Rin!"

Kagome forced herself up from her bed as the moaning grew louder, and more panicked. "Rin," the voice called, and she recognized, somewhere in her foggy mind, that it was Sesshomaru. She stumbled tiredly to the doorway. Just as she was about to open the door, it was flung open, and Sesshomaru's stood in the doorway. His eyes were half lidded, but she could see the panic in his golden irises. "Rin…where is Rin?"

Kagome reached to grab his hand, but he brushed her away, surveying her room. "Sesshomaru, what are you-"

"Rin…my Rin, where is she? I sent her back. Has she made it?'

"What?"

"I sent Rin back to the citadel. Has she returned yet?"

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what you're talking about. Look at me," she reached to touch his cheek.

His eyes narrowed and cut to her, and he grabbed her wrist tightly. "You know what I am speaking of, slave! My daughter, Rin, where is she?"

Kagome flinched, trying to pull away. "Sesshomaru, lemme go. You're squeezing too tight!"

"I do not care for your discomfort! You will be in far more pain if you do not find my daughter."

"I-"

"I do not want excuses! Summon her here!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, Sesshomaru! Wake up, please."

He stared at her blankly. "You _do_ know her, surely. She is small and human." He closed his eyes in pain. "She has long brown hair, some of it pulled into the most ridiculous looking tail on the side of her head. And her eyes, wide and brown, and…scared. When I last saw her, she was so frightened."

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome whispered.

He opened his eyes, looking at her. "She gazed at me as you are now. She was worried, like you. She…resembles you." He cringed when the door bell rang, and reached up to grab his head. Looking to her again, he muttered, "Kagome?"

She sighed with relief. "Good, you're okay. Um, go sit on the bed, I'll be right back, k?' She nudged him toward the bed, then hurried to the door. "Kimura-san…it's late."

The old man looked over her shoulder, frowning. "I know that. That's why I'm here. When you hear muffled shouting coming from your neighbor's home at two in the morning, you grow worried. Are you alright, Higurashi-san?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"I heard a woman shouting, and a man…are you sure? That fellow you live with-"

"Masaru-kun was sleepwalking, and I was trying to wake him up." She laughed falsely. "I had to hit him over the head, and he shouted at me. I'm so sorry our antics disturbed you."

He looked unconvinced, but nodded. "Very well." When Kagome began to close the door, he began to speak, "I had…nightmares of sorts after World War II. A traumatic event can do things to a man's mind. In my fits, I'd…sometimes, I'd attack those I love, my wife mostly, because it was at night. I had no idea what I was doing, until I came to the next morning, and she was bruised." He lowered his eyes. "Be careful, Higurashi-san."

Kagome tensed. "I would, but luckily, I know that Masaru-kun would never harm me." Her throbbing wrist was ignored.

"Yes, of course. I was a much weaker man. Forgive me for prying."

"…Thank you, for the advice, Masato."

"…You're very welcome, Kagome." He smiled, winked, and returned to his apartment.

Kagome closed the door, cradling her wrist to her chest. "He isn't dangerous." She turned, jumping harshly when she found Sesshomaru standing close behind. "O-oh, you scared me. I told you to wait in the room."

"What…what did I do?"

"You were just…kind of sleep walking. It was nothing, r-"

"To you. What did I do to you?"

Kagome clenched her fist behind her back. "Nothing. I'm fine. You just yelled a little."

Sesshomaru made short strides toward her, until she had backed into the door. He leaned down so that their noses nearly touched and, while having her distracted with his close proximity, he grabbed her hand, pulling it up to his face. It wasn't bruising yet, but with her hand closer to his face, he could smell the blood seeping beneath the skin. "What was I saying?"

"You were looking for your daughter." She tilted her head to the side. "It hardly even hurts. You have amazing control. It was more frightening than painful." She cursed herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Frightening?'

"I mean, intimidating, but you always are. It's just who you are. But I'm okay." She snatched her hand away. "Now, what's wrong with you? Were you dreaming?'

"I do not recall."

Kagome sighed. "I wonder…maybe, subconsciously, you don't really want to remember, so you're sabotaging yourself."

"Or perhaps I wish to recall more. More about Rin."

"Okay, maybe yours. Um, what reminds you of her? What do you see that makes you think of her?"

"You," he said bluntly.

"Me?" She pointed to herself, then recalled what he'd said earlier. "Oh, right. I look like her, don't I?" Yawning into her hand, she asked, "Is there something I could do? Something that might bring some memories of her back? Do you know if you read to her, or if she read to you, or if you'd ever talk of certain things?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, and you are tired, so we will continue this tomorrow."

"We shouldn't wait. I might not be the same tomorrow."

"It will." He ended the conversation there. He was too high strung, angry with himself that Kagome had seen such a weak side of him, that he had harmed her, and that he couldn't recall anything of the young girl his heart ached for. Settling back into his makeshift bed on the couch, he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Kagome, who had returned to her room to grab a blanket, went to his side. Wrapping up in the blanket, she took a seat on the floor and, with her head resting beside his, she stroked his hair, running her hand through it. Sesshomaru shifted slightly, but otherwise made no move to acknowledge her presence or action.

This became a sort of ritual between the two. For three nights straight, he'd come into her room, sleepwalking and practically begging for his daughter; afterward, once she'd managed to awaken him, he'd sink down onto the couch to meditate, and she would caress his hair, to calm him. The spot on her wrist that he'd squeezed had turned into a pretty bad contusion and once, while in his dream like state, he had grabbed her roughly by the waist, scratching her hip. That, she could hide, but her wrist…

Xxx

"Sango-chan, my, aren't you glowing?" Kagome beamed as she opened the door for her cousin.

Sango sighed, stroking her forehead. "I don't feel so 'glowy'. I've been sick as a dog for days now." She handed Kagome two of the grocery bags in her hands, and carried the others to the kitchen.

Kagome perked up at this. "Sick for days, huh?...Glowing, huh?"

"I know what you're getting at. I'm bleeding right now."

Kagome's shoulder sagged. "Ew." She stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to vomit. "You didn't have to say it like that. Besides, some pregnant women still bleed."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Please, Kagome. I've always used a condom with Miroku. Who knows what the lech could have contracted over the years?"

"You know condoms are only 98% effective."

"You know 42.7% of statistics are made up off the dome," Sango quipped with a playful smirk.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Continue to crush my dreams. I mean, don't worry about my barren womb and my undying need for a child near, or my jealousy of those child bearing wide hips you've got."

"Oh please, Kagome! You're not barren! You've been checked out, remember?"

"I don't believe that old bastard! I mean, as many times as Hojo and I smashed pissers around the house, I should have gotten pregnant."

Sango gaped at her in disgust, then huffed. "Ugh, Kagome."

Kagome frowned. "You don't like 'smash pissers'? What about bumping uglies? Beaming up Scotty? Sharpening the pencil?"

"Stop surfing the net."

"Those are good!"

"…No."

"What do I call it then? I can't call it making love. It wasn't, at least not on his side. So, what?"

Sango sighed. "You had sex, and you didn't get pregnant. Obviously, the big guy upstairs knew you wouldn't last, and didn't want to toss a kid in the mix. Lucky you."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess. What're we cooking for your man this time?'

"He wants Mexican." She began to unpack. "Don't feel bad, Kag. When you meet the perfect man, the guy you're supposed to be with forever, you'll get knocked up immediately, I bet."

"I hope so. I really want kids, one like Shippo-kun in total fluffy cuteness and Setsuna-musuko in smarts."

"Setsuna-musuko? Shippo-kun?"

"That's right. I haven't introduced you guys yet. I should. Remind me later. So, let's look at these ingredients. Ground beef…cheese…peppers…I'm thinking stuffed peppers, with a Mexican twist. I've got some seasoning in the cabinet."

"Man, I wish Aunt Ayumi had've taught me to cook."

Kagome laughed. "She tried, remember? You caught the curtains on fire and gave up."

Sango blushed. "Hey, you singed off your own eye brows your first time cooking a meal on your own!"

"At least I got back on the horse!" Laughing, she reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear. She paused when Sango stopped laughing abruptly. "What's wrong, Sang?"

"…What happened to your wrist?"

Kagome looked down to see that her sleeve had fallen. "This?"

"Yes, that! Did that- That youkai did it to you, didn't he? I knew this would happen! I'm calling Bankotsu!" She reached for her phone.

"Sango, wait! Wait, it's not what you think! I swear!"

"That's a hand print! Nothing else can go all the way around your wrist like that!" She quickly typed in Bankotsu's phone number."

"Okay! O-okay, Sesshomaru did it, but not with his hand. He bought me a watch, and he didn't know it was of low quality. I had a reaction to the cheap paint. I'll show you the watch."

Sango narrowed her eyes, but sat her phone on the counter, nodding for her to go get the watch.

Kagome quickly hurried to her room, grabbing a watch from her jewelry box, an old one, but one she prayed Sango hadn't seen, but she could recall wearing it. "See. The paint's peeling off the back."

She observed the watch for a moment, then tossed it in the trash. "Tell that idiot not to buy you anything that'll welt you up like that. I think I've got some Triple Antibiotic Cream in the car. I'll be right back."

"Okay." She watched her cousin out, then sighed in relief. "Thank you, God…Thank you."

Xxx

"Fall in love motto suki natte ii no!" Kagome sang loudly with the radio, arranging the flowers Sango had given her after complaining that she didn't know Miroku had given them to her. They were red flowers. Kagome wasn't sure what kind, but they smelled divine and they were even prettier. "Kimi ga saigo no koibito na no! Shinji-mm mm mm," she began to hum, because she didn't know what the lyrics were.

Sitting on the floor, she began to braid some of the flowers together. "I'll have to take a picture of this for mother, show her that I've still got it." As she concentrated, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, she thought, 'Knowing her, she'll still say it's mediocre. Oh, mom.' Her attention snapped to the hall when she heard the door close. Standing, she eagerly awaited Sesshomaru's presence. When he approached, she rushed to him, standing on her tip toes to rest the crown of flowers on his head. "I made you a crown of flowers!" She pretended to study him. "Might I say, you look more regal that usual, Lord Sesshomaru." She beamed up at him.

Sesshomaru felt something in him spark. Reaching up instinctively, he took the crown off, resting it on her head. He gazed at her, then nodded in satisfaction, "Beautiful."

"Hm?" She blushed, shying away from him. "No."

"Yes…And you remind me of Rin. She would weave intricate patterns such as these and give them to me, then I would return them to her. As I lord, I could not parade around with flowers in my hair."

Kagome giggled. "How adorable. How old was she?"

"Eight to ten summers. Age and birthdays were not as important in that age, at least, not for humans. Youkai customs depend on age."

"Oh. I was nine when I first learned how to weave flowers. I made baskets, necklaces, purses. Oh, I'd braid them into my hair and everything. I was flower crazy."

"As was Rin," he didn't know how he knew this, but he did. "She could name any plant she saw and its uses in medicine."

"Wow, she must have been smart to know all that at such a young age. But, that's expected of your child. How did you come to adopt her?"

Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully, then recalled a dark dream he'd had. "I found her…or shall I say, she found me. I was injured, and she took it upon herself to take me in and assist me, in a manner similar to you. She refused to take no for an answer, even when I shot snarky remarks at her."

"At a child?"

He ignored her. "Once I had healed, I left, but I did not get far before the scent of her blood flew to me."

"You saved her?"

"I brought her back."

"She died?"

"She was killed by wolves, and I used a sword to revive her."

"A sword?'

He smirked at her many questions, but did not feel impatient. He nodded yet again. "Yes, with a sword, Tensaiga. Ever since then, she became my ward, and later, my daughter."

Kagome gaped at him. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"…I do not recall."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you've remembered so much about Rin. Maybe your night mares will go away."

"…Yes. Perhaps they will."

Xxx

Kagome stared absently at her front door. "…This is my fault for being stupid and lazy. I shouldn't have carried all this up here at once." She glared down at the pile in her hands. "Darn it!"

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Hojo asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hojo? What are you doing here?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "You know what, never mind. You're right on time. I need you to reach into my pocket-"

"Oh, Kagome."

"And grab my keys, you pervert," She huffed at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter. They're in my back pocket."

He laughed, shaking his head as he reached into her pocket for her keys. "Always biting off more than you can chew, ne, Kagome?"

"I know. I know. I just didn't feel like jogging back down to the car. You know how lazy I am."

"Don't I?" He quickly unlocked the door, opening it. "There you go."

She started in the house. "Thank y- AUGH!" She tripped, the contents in her arms thrown to the floor. "Da**it!"

Hojo squatted down to help her. "What is all this, anyway?"

"Just some stuff."

"Pretty fancy stuff," he observed, holding up a black, strappy heel that had fallen out of one of the boxes she'd been holding. "Where are you going to all dolled up? This is so unlike you. The only time you wore such dressy stuff was…never. You wore tennis shoes to our wedding."

"Whatever," she snatched the shoe. "I changed out of them when I came down the aisle. And these are for something I'm doing with Sesshomaru at his job."

"I still don't get how anyone could hire him, let alone a company like Hiroshi Co. He has no background info."

"…I thought about that too, and it really got to me, but hey, money is money, ya know? Pick up those boxes and follow me to the bed room," she ordered.

He scooped up the boxes and followed her, then dropped them on the bed. "Let me see what's in the bags."

She shrugged. "It's nothing you'll want to see, just our outfits. Sesshomaru will wear a black tux with a red shirt, a black cummerbund. There's this cute little Sakura blossom insignia on his sleeve, to match my dress."

"Your dress, huh?" He reached for the nearby bag, tugging at the zipper. "You're going all out."

"Stop being nosy." She slapped his hand. "It's nothing."

"You never went with me to any of the balls the institute held," he muttered. "So, I find it strange that you're going to one with him."

She sighed. "No one said it was a ball. It's a fundraiser, I think is what Sesshou said. And I went to the first ball with you. Oh, let's take this to the kitchen. I made some cookies, the kind you like with the jelly in the middle." She stood.

Hojo jumped up after her, grabbing her arm. "I miss you, you know."

"Yes. I'm sure you do. Those cookies were your favorite."

"…No. I meant that I miss you. Living with you, seeing your every day, waking up next to you, sleeping with you," He wrapped his arms around her. "I miss you."

Kagome stilled, "I think you should go, Hojo."

"Please, don't send me away. I know this is sudden. I didn't even know I was coming here when I got in the car. I just found myself in front of your apartments, and now…Now, I'm going back to high school."

"What?"

"Remember when I first asked you out, blushing like an idiot, and just knowing in my head that you'd turn me away, but you didn't…So, this time, be the same."

"I have a boyfriend, Yasha, and we have a date tonight."

Hojo huffed. "I know you have a boyfriend, but you're not married to him. He won't die without you, the way I have been."

"If you're dying without me, then why did you leave in the first place?"

"…Kag, you know that my parents never liked you. They basically disowned me. No one in my entire family would recognize me, and Grandfather…he threatened to remove me from his will."

"So you divorced me, over money?" She pulled away from him.

"Yes! Well, no! No, not really! I was considering it. He'd gotten the papers for me. I just sat them aside, but you found them, and then you wouldn't give me a choice."

She glared at him. "You're blaming me. You were the one actually considering it. If someone gave me that as an option, I'd rip up the papers, because you meant that much to me."

His shoulders fell. "I know, I know. But I was thinking…maybe, once he'd died, and I collected the money, then…maybe, we could be together again, but I don't care anymore. I just want you back."

"Get out."

"Kagome, talk this out with me."

"Get out, Hojo! Now!" She stepped away when he reached for her. "Don't touch me. Just go."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, "has he harmed you?"

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru." She faced Hojo, "You should go."

Hojo scowled. "I'm not afraid of him. He's not going to keep me from you."

"I'm not telling you to leave because of him. I'm telling you to leave so you won't hurt me anymore. Just go."

"…Fine. If that's what you want, I'll go, but only because hurting you is the last thing in the world that I want." He touched her shoulder. "I've always love you, Kag, and I'll continue to love you until I die. If you still love me to any extent, even if it's platonic, think about what I've said." He kissed her forehead, then brushed past Sesshomaru, leaving the room.

Sesshomaru gently gripped her shoulder. "Miko…"

Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. "Look, I picked up our stuff. You can go try yours on."

He acknowledged her desire to not discuss what had happened and asked, "You will try on yours?"

"Yeah, later, but you can't see it. I want it to be a surprise. Now, go on into the bathroom." She shoved his clothes into his arms and nudged him toward her bathroom. "Hurry!" When the door closed behind him, she sighed. '_Hojo, stop trying to screw me up, when I'm done with you._'

Xxx

Yay. Done, finally. I hope you enjoy. *I'm sick as I write this, so if you don't like it, at least have respect for my commitment* lol. The next chap (the event/party/thingy! Woot! Woot! Oh…my head) will be better, and since school is about to get out for Christmas, I'll crank it out faster.

BeeTeeDub (btw)- The lyrics from earlier- "Fall in love motto suki natte ii no..." come from one of my current favorite j-pop songs. Fall in Love by Thelma Aoyama ft Sol (or Taeyang :3 unbelievably sexy) from Big Bang (K-pop group that sings in Japanese sometimes)

And the terms for sex were ones I found surfing the net. "No! I wasn't doing that in my free time! It was strictly for this chapter !" . . Stop looking at me!

And, while I am ranting, ever notice that T_T reminds one of Ulquiorra from Bleach!


	21. Defiled

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, own Inuyasha. Once wished I did, but I don't, so just come to accept it as I have. Thank you. Good bye. Hello, actually. … Read the print below

Author's note: The following chapter was partially inspired by a reviewer, "Serenity digo19". I just loved her concept, so I decided to postpone the 'event/gala/thingy' one more chapter! Sorry, but if you stay patient, it'll definitely be worth it.

P.S. Thanks Serenity_dingo19. I was looking for a way to introduce a big event that's gonna happen at the company party. This chapter will make sure that that event doesn't seem drawn out of the air. Once again, Arigatou!

"Morning, Takeshi-san," Akitoki greeted with a smile as he climbed onto the elevator with Sesshomaru. "What brings you here this morning? I mean, usually you're early, but you're an hour and a half." He pressed a button and at Sesshomaru's confused expression, he filled him in, "The security guards on our floor don't let anyone on until six."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in a nod, and responded to Akitoki's earlier question. "I found myself awake early, and I had no reason to remain at home. Why are you here at this hour?"

"Izumo and I were going to work on a project, but the jerk called me once I was already here and said he couldn't come in early. Some chick's in his bed, no doubt." He stepped out when the doors opened. "This is where we get off. The employee's lounge is right down here." Once they reached the employees lounge, he nodded toward a chair. "Have a seat. Want some coffee?"

"No. I am well."

"You must have been raised by a business man or someone of power."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "I would not say raised, but yes. My father was one of power, it would seem."

Akitoki smiled, nodding as he carried over two cups of coffee. " "Got you one any way. But, yeah, I could tell. You speak so…properly, and some of your Japanese is a bit more traditional. Also, the other day, you referred to yourself in the third person."

"Did I? I had not noticed." He hesitantly sniffed the coffee before him, then took a sip. A bit bitter, but fine otherwise.

"Don't worry about it. I catch myself about to slip from time to time. My father was a diplomat, a really old fashioned one, so sometimes I speak a bit differently. I've learned to control it."

"Hn," he took another sip of coffee.

They sat in silence for a moment before Akitoki spoke again. "So, what's the real reason you aren't at home?"

Sesshomaru calmly took another sip, but glared coolly, "What gave you reason to believe that what I said previously is untrue?"

"I never said untrue. I think you left out some important information. Why'd you wake up early?"

"Why should this one tell you?" He asked, deliberately using such language to show his higher rank.

Akitoki smirked knowingly, aware of what he was doing. "You should tell this lowly one, unless you want to keep it bottled up, and you know that'll end bad."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes narrowed, but lowered them to his cup, taking another sip. "…"

"Alright. Be a tough shelled man then. I respect that. Don't say anything. Just react if I get the subject right." He smirked to himself. "If it was at home, it could only really have to do with your little minx, Kagome." Though Sesshomaru made no reaction, he knew he was right. He couldn't think of an alternative. "Did you have a fight?"

He simply continued to sip his coffee.

"You kiss her?" He gazed closely, looking for a hint that he was right or wrong, but Sesshomaru gave him none. "Is she hurt?"

"If I have yet to answer you, I will not simply because you continue to ask questions."

"That's it, isn't it? She's hurt?"

"I wish for silence, Usui-san."

Akitoki smirked. "I'm right. I know I am. Did you do it? Or watch her hurt herself? Or watch someone hurt her? Her boyfriend?" He frowned when Sesshomaru ignored him, but then he noticed a quick look of pain shoot across Sesshomaru's face. "…you hurt her somehow, and you're guilty. Was it physically? Or emotionally?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, standing. "If you are done attempting to analyze me, it is six o'clock."

"Talk to me, Masaru-san. I can't let my friend suffer alone, stewing in his own misery."

"Friend?"

"We are-"

"You do not know me, Usui-san, and I surely do not know you."

Akitoki sighed, holding up his hands. "I pried. Pardon me, Masa-"

"Takeshi-san," he corrected, turning and leaving the room.

"Fine then. Be that way," Akitoki bit, snatching his cup off the table and taking a sip. "I was merely trying to help."

Sesshomaru ignored him, walking squarely to the stairwell and heading up the stairs. Who did the fool think he was? He knew nothing of his home life or of Kagome. '_Kagome._' The thought of her made his stomach tighten, and he recalled the morning. '_Hurt her…_'

**Xxx**

_**Sesshomaru closed the shoji gently behind him and began to approach the futon Shin-mi rested on. She appeared to be asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing gentle. But as he neared, he noticed that for a split second her eyelashes fluttered and her breath hitched. "Are you well?"**_

_**She sighed, tugging the down blanket tighter around her. "Well enough."**_

"_**A servant shall bring a small bowl of miso soon." In a fluid motion, he was on his knees at her side. He removed his outer armor, setting it beside him, and faced her. "This Sesshomaru was patrolling the premises this morning."**_

"_**Sesshom-"**_

_**He held up his hand to silence her. "He was interrupted, though. A messenger was sent with news of your collapse." He gave her a stern look. "Upon this one's return, he was informed of your condition and the fact that you had known for quite some time. You will explain now."**_

_**Shin-mi averted her eyes. "What is there to explain?"**_

"_**Explain why you hid this from this Sesshomaru…explain why you lied continuously and avoided this one."**_

"…_**I don't have an explanation for those."**_

_**He narrowed his eyes at her unwillingness to cooperate. "Miko, you will cease this juvenile behavior. I am yours, and the father of your pup. You will answer," he noticed her arms tighten around her stomach and her jaw clench. "Very well. If you will not respond to that," he gripped her chin, "you will speak because I, your master, command you."**_

_**Glaring at him, she snatched away. "I'm pregnant. I don't see why I have to elaborate on that. How'd it happen? Well, we must have coupled on the wrong night because **_**you**_** didn't use your nose." Her glare faded and she turned away from him. "How could you, Sesshomaru?"**_

"_**This-"**_

"_**You've ruined everything!"**_

"…_**ruined?"**_

"_**I know, okay. I know that I have to go away now. I'm only the mistress. I wasn't supposed to conceive, and now…now that we've let this accident happen, I have to go far away from you." She sniffled. "And I don't want to leave you, Sesshomaru. I don't." She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.**_

_**Sesshomaru grasped her hand tenderly, prying it from her face. "Miko-"**_

_**She snatched away, curling into herself. "Go away. I must look so weak and, and human…You shouldn't have to look at me."**_

"…_**you **_**are**_** human," he stroked her hair. "This I have come to realize and accept. More than that, you are **_**my**_** human. You will go nowhere."**_

"_**I can't stay, Sesshomaru. The council will never accept me or our child. I won't raise my child to suffer, living as a ridiculed, illegitimate pup…like Inuyasha."**_

_**Sesshomaru stiffened slightly at the thought of her leaving, along with his pup. "The council will accept you or deny myself and my house with you." Lifting the blanket, he laid behind her, his arms coming to wrap around her. "You've worried yourself and endangered the pup over foolish assumptions," He nuzzled her cheek.**_

_**Shin-mi wiped her eyes. "Don't make my assumptions seem stupid. They make sense."**_

"_**They do not." He kissed her behind the ear. "To think that this Sesshomaru could ever allow you away, where any other male could approach you."**_

_**Blushing, she giggled, "But of course. You're too proud to have your slave taken my another man." She tilted her head and kissed him. "You know, you should have known sooner, about the pregnancy I mean, even though I covered my scent. Really. I haven't suffered a woman's fault in quite some time, and the smell usually drives you up the wall every so many weeks. What good is that nose for? I mean, even your father has been sniffing around me, asking me why I smell so differently."**_

_**Sesshomaru made a mental note to speak with his father about sniffing around his property. Nibbling on the back of her neck, he replied, "You have distanced yourself from me. The scent does not spread very far in this domain. My own scent covers nearly all." His hand glided into her kimono. "I attributed your growing breasts to my own fondling."**_

_**She blushed. "Hold your tongue about such things."**_

"_**And your flavor has changed only slightly," he informed her, his hand dipping down.**_

"_**N-n-no!" She squealed, grabbing his wrist and trying to stop him, but to no avail "O-oh, Sesshomaru, please! Please don't!"**_

"_**I must test your flavor." He licked his fingers with a smirk. "A second test…"**_

"_**No!"**_

**Xxx**

**Sesshomaru's eyes glistened as he became alert to his surroundings. **_**A dream**_**…**_**a memory**_**. He furrowed his brows and started to push himself up, only to find himself entangled in Kagome. The thought of him climbing into her bed during the night didn't worry him nearly as much as the thought that he'd had that dream while sleeping with her.**

**Suddenly, he became aware of the pungent, yet somewhat sweet, flavor in his mouth. Confused, he lifted his hand to run it through his hair, but paused, staring in horror at his own hand. Two of his fingers, the middle and the pointer, were covered to the joints in clear fluid, smelling far too similar to the flavor in his mouth, and his clipped down claws were tipped with blood.**

**Turning to Kagome, he found her lying on her side, facing toward him, her shirt unbuttoned and her pajama shorts hanging low on her hips. His heart raced. **_**I defiled her**_**. Quickly, and gently as to not wake her, he buttoned her shirt, pausing each time she shifted or inhaled. Once he'd pulled her pants back up, he left the room, contemplating his course of action.**

Xxx

Sesshomaru closed the door to his office, inhaling deeply. "She is no longer safe in my presence." First, he had bruised her wrist, then cut her hip, and now….now he had taken it too far. He would have to face her that evening, and he did not know what he would say, but he had to tell her. He felt his heart lurch and touched his chest. "Hn."

Xxx

Kagome frowned thoughtfully as she applied a new tampon. '_I was bleeding earlier. Why haven't I since? I've never been one for spotting._' Pulling up her pants, she flushed the toilet and headed out of the stall. '_And with the way I was cramping, this just seems weird._' Annoyed, she washed her hands aggressively. She snatched her napkin, turned off the sink, and stormed out. On her way out the door, she heard the cashier call out to her. "What?"

"Don't you want the gum you paid for?" The girl asked, holding it up.

"…" Rolling her eyes, she slammed the door. 'Of course not. I just bought it to use the bathroom.' Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, she strolled over to the bench she'd left her companions at. "Scoot over. I need to sit down."

Setsuna arched a brow, but stood, giving up his seat. "Attitudinal human."

"If you guys hadn't dragged me to a park, then I wouldn't have had to walk all the way to a gas station just to use the bathroom, and I wouldn't be mad now. What are three adults doing going to do in a park anyway?"

Shippo sighed. "Told you she wouldn't like it, Setsuna."

Setsuna blushed, turning his head when Kagome looked at him curiously. "Don't make it seem like I picked this place and invited her here."

"You did. You said specifically that we should bring Kagome to the park because you hadn't seen her in a whi-" He winced when Setsuna punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Stop lying, you idiot. I didn't. I merely suggested it when _you_ told me _you_ missed her."

"Really? Is that how it happened?" He scratched his head. "I don't quite recall it that way."

Kagome gushed, "Oh, Setsuna-musuko, you're so sweet. Thank you for the gesture. I haven't been to a park in years. I love the atmosphere."

Shippo gaped. "You favoritist. You were pissed a second ago until you found out he did it. How can you like him more when I met you first?"

"Shippo-kun, I love you the same," she ruffled his hair, smiling at his purr. "Sometimes, I get frustrated with myself, and I take it out on those around me. Sorry."

"That's okay," he cuddled into her side.

Setsuna glared in 'disgust'. "Stop being such a child. You're 643 years old."

Shippo returned the harsh stare, holding Kagome tighter. "No one likes a jealous prick."

"Jealous?"

"Hey! Hey," Kagome held up her hands. "Cool down. Hey, who's gonna come push me on the swings?"

Shippo shot up. "I will! Come on." He waited for Kagome to stand, then followed her.

Setsuna grabbed him by his collar, snatching him back. "You dropped your phone." He brushed past him.

Shippo looked around him, then stilled, shouting after him. "Liar! I would have heard it! This is just like when we were kids!" He patted his pockets. "Where's my phone, dude?"

"In the car, in the backseat cushions."

"D*** you!" He turned, rushing to the car.

Kagome sat in a swing, smiling back at Setsuna when he stood behind her. "Push hard. I want to go high." She beamed as he gave her a gentle shove to start off with. "Come on, Sekkun! Higher! I want to touch the sky!"

"The sky?" He pushed a bit harder. "You know…I could take you closer to the sky than this contraption ever could."

"Hm? How?"

"Something I can do…something only I can do. Somewhat like flying."

Kagome closed her eyes as the wind rushed passed her, then, as she swung back, she asked, "On a cloud? Like Sesshomaru?" Her eyes snapped open when he grasped the chains tightly, bringing her to an abrupt stop. "Geez, Setsuna. I almost fell out."

He loosened his grip slightly. "Forgive me."

"That's alright." She jumped off the swing, facing him. "But, does that mean you and Sesshomaru are related? If you both can fly?"

"I am not, nor will I ever be, related to that," he paused, seeing the expression on Kagome's face. '_Why does she think so much of that bastard_?' "There's no relation. I'm sure. My cloud is more of a misty fog."

Her face fell. "Oh. I hoped so. Maybe, if you were related, seeing you could help him remember. You know, he's suffering of amnesia, and I know it hurts him not to remember." Her eyes lowered. "Sometimes, he wakes up moaning about his memories, especially his daughter…Rin."

Setsuna's eyes widened. '_And what of me? Has she ever heard him mention my name?_' "A daughter?"

"Yeah. He must have really loved her. As far as I know, he hasn't really recalled much beyond her earlier years."

'_Then he wouldn't recall me_.' He glanced ot his side as he sensed Shippo approaching, a slightly shorter human boy running behind him, huffing and red. He was about to ask who he was, when the boy spoke.

"Kagome!" He cried, scooping her up and spinning her around in a circle.

"S-sota?"

"Sota?" Setsuna asked Shippo, who shrugged.

"The one and only," Sota smiled as he sat her down. "Look at you. It's been so long." He held her tighter.

Kagome giggled, bouncing on her toes. "You're back! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my favorite girl while I'm on vacation! I spotted you from the street and ran into your friend."

"Speaking of me," Shippo said after clearing his throat, "who are you to our Kagome?"

Sota arched a brow. "Our Kagome? Is there somethin' I should know, Kag?"

Kagome shook her head. "Stop acting like you're my boyfriend or something, Sota. Shippo, Setsuna, this is my little brother, Sota. Sota, this is Shippo, my adopted brother, and Setsuna, my adopted son."

"Adopted son?"

"Not legal or anything, obviously."

"Mm, well, nice to meet you fellas," he shook their hands. "No ulterior motives to hanging with my sis, right?"

Shippo scoffed. "She looks too much like my sister."

Sota smiled. "Then we're good."

Kagome shoved his shoulder, teasingly pulling on the belt loop of his pants. "What have you been learning at that American college? Loose pants? And a hat!" She tugged on the rim of his hat. "You're not wearing it like a wimp anymore!"

"Don't be jealous of my cool factor, Kag. You'll get there someday."

"Hey, I'm a sexy beast now. I don't need your cool factor."

Shippo smiled, watching their interaction. "Well, since another has joined us, why don't we head to the ramen shop down the street for some eats?"

Sota moaned. "I'm so eager for some authentic Japanese food, my mouth is watering."

Kagome linked her arms in theirs. "Come on, Setsuna-kun. The food awaits."

Setsuna followed behind quietly. He'd managed to get rid of Shippo for four minutes, and now they were being joined be another. Did God not want him to be alone with her? '_What do I wanna be alone with the wench for anyway?_'

Xxx

"You're not serious. I knew about that guy you were living with, but him," Sota pointed to Shippo, "and him too?" He pointed to Setsuna.

Kagome nodded sipping her drink. "Yup."

Sota nodded thoughtfully, his smile spreading. "That is too cool! I thought being a priest was awesome, but youkai." He whistled. "You guys must live the life," he whispered.

Shippo sighed. "It's not like we can use our talents around humans. We have to work just the same and everything. We can barely find an opening where we're free to even flare our auras."

"Bull. Humans ruin everything."

Kagome bumped her shoulder to his. "What are we, then?"

"Houshi and miko. We're not average humans." He waved her off, turning to address Setsuna and Shippo. "That must crush you, not bein' able to use your powers, I mean."

"You adapt after 500 years," Setsuna spoke lowly.

"Yup," Shippo nodded, "and ol' Setsuna here was hardly more than a tike in youkai years. By the time he really grew into his energy, he couldn't use it."

Setsuna rolled his eyes. "I practice in the forest regularly."

Kagome reached across to table to touch his hand. "I'd love to see you practice, you and Shippo both."

"I will show you sometime, moth-" He pulled his hand away, covering his mouth and forcing a cough. "Excuse me."

Shippo stood. "Uh-oh. Setsuna, you seem to be catching a rare youkai cold. With that cough. We'd better get you home."

"Oh, is he okay?" Kagome asked, touching her hand to her mouth.

"He'll be fine once he lies down, but we've gotta get going. Bye, Kagome. Call you later." Kissing her forehead, he grabbed Setsuna's arm and dragged him out. "I heard you."

Setsuna snatched away. "Heard me what?"

"You almost called her 'mother'. I heard it, so don't lie." He slid into the passenger's seat of Setsuna's car.

"She reminds me so much of my infancy. I find myself slipping. Think nothing of it."

"You've got to be more careful. Don't want to scare her off, you know."

Setsuna gazed at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I know that. You think I don't? It's simply a bit more complicated than telling myself what to do. My memories get ahead of me. I will work harder to suppress it, ani-san."

Shippo sighed. "Setsuna, don't take it like I'm scolding you. I know I'm in big brother mode, but don't act like that, and I don't want you drawing away from Kagome. I honestly think she'll do you a world of good, might even snatch you out of your stuffy a** shell, but we don't want to overwhelm her with talk of Shin-mi, and her being your mother. We'll have to get into Sesshomaru's role in your creation, and she definitely won't like hearing it."

"…was she really my mother? I remember Umichi trying to fill that role more, and Inutaisho and Inuyasha said…But then again, they lie frequently…I just…"

"I know. You're confused. I'm not even sure myself. There was so much calamity at that time. I just know that Shin-mi…whenever she'd hold you," he smiled and closed his eyes, "she'd get the happiest, warmest smiles on her face. And those were rare at that time, so that's as much proof as I need to know you're hers. Besides that, there was a connection you felt with her. Why else would you call Kagome 'mother'?"

"…I was a pup at the time, and those memories fuel what I do now. I just don't know."

"…yeah."

X-X

"We should go too, Sota," Kagome rose from her seat, gesturing for her brother to stand. "I'll take you to see mom and dad."

"There's time to see them later. I want to see Sesshomaru."

Kagome froze, then shook her head quickly. "No, no. You don't want to see Sesshomaru." _She_ didn't want to see Sesshomaru, not after the dream she'd had that morning. And just the thought of the dream made her blush deeply.

Sota grabbed her arm. "I do. I do. Please."

"Sota…sure, So. Why not?" She gave a half smile. "We'll might as well get him some lunch while we're here, ne?"

Xxx

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from the computer when his phone rang. Lifting the phone to his ear, he answered, "Yes?"

"Takeshi-san," Kaede's low voice reached his ears, and he found himself a bit relieved that it wasn't Kagome, at least, he was until she spoke again. "There's a surprise visitor down here for ye. Would you come down immediately?"

Obviously, it was Kagome. He was tempted to tell Kaede to send her away, but she had already hung up on her end. Resting the phone back in its cradle, he stood from his desk and went down stairs to retrieve her. As he neared the first floor, though, he noticed that he didn't smell Kagome, while normally, her scent would permeate several floor to tease his senses.

Upon reaching the first floor, instead of Kagome, he was met, quite surprisingly, with Kikyo. Smiling gently, she waved, "Masaru-san, hello." Sesshomaru stared at her in suspicion. "Yes, strange, I know." She turned as Inuyasha and Inutaisho came toward her from different directions. "This is about them."

"…You risk my occupation over this foolishness," Sesshomaru hissed at his father. Sure, he knew there was no one he could be fired, but the thought of them bombarding him at his workplace enraged him."

"I told you to be alert. I didn't give up. I simply changed my tactics. Now, would you like to continue this here in the open, or shall we go somewhere with more privacy?"

"…" Turning silently, he made no motion for them to follow, but they pursued him.

Inuyasha groaned as they started up the stairs. "Why didn't we take the elevator?" He received no answer. "What floor are we going to?" Once again, he was ignored, and left to whine hopelessly to himself as they trekked up to the seventh floor.

Inutaisho arched a brow appreciatively when Sesshomaru opened the door to his office. "Yours? You're really doing things here, hm?"

"Hn." Closing the door once they had filed in, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because I miss my boy."

Inuyasha plopped into the comfortable rolling chair. "I'm just here to see your layout. This is sick, bro."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His chair would reek of half breed for days. "If you have nothing important to say, you must leave."

His father replied, "There's plenty important to talk about." Folding his arms, he asked, "What can I do to make you remember? I'm getting impatient, and the council-"

Recalling his dream, he growled. Anything dealing with the council could not be good if it worried the woman in his memories. "The council?"

Surprised at this reaction, Inutaisho nodded. "Yes. You're a lord, remember? Or, you were. As of now, I am filling that space until you return. But they're searching for you, and if they get to you before we jog your memories, it's going to be hell."

"I assure you, it will be nothing I cannot handle."

"And I assure you it will. They will overwhelm you, my son. I'm trying my best to force them back, but I can only do so much without seeming treacherous. I need you to wake up, my boy. Not just for the council, but for me, for your brother, for your children."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. All he could recall was one child, Rin. "Children?" He cut his eyes to his phone when it rang. Once again, he answered, "Yes?"

"Takeshi, my boy! I need you down here to discuss the event again. I'm sorry for demanding so much of your time when you have so much work to do already. It will be quick."

"Hai, Takuchi…sama." Hanging up, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I must leave for a moment." Facing Inuyasha, who was on the computer, he hissed, "Touch nothing," with a quick brush of the hand, he knocked his younger brother's feet off the desk. Turning to Inutaisho, he snapped, "Do not leave this room, and let no one in." Swiftly, he left.

Inuyasha growled. "He's setting back into his old ways, alright, telling me what to do. Bastard." He was starting to wonder why he'd missed his brother at all. A sudden smirk sprang on his face. "Did you hear how he hesitated before saying 'sama'? Freakin' hilarious!"

Xxx

"Mm, Kaede's gone for the next ten minutes." Kagome frowned as she studied the away-sign on Kaede's desk. "Come on, Sota. We'll just head up."

Sota followed her to the elevator, staring up in awe. "This place is amazing. Hey, you sure it's okay if we go u- Oi, lemme push the button!" He stepped in, his finger hovering over the numbers.

Kagome put her hands on her hip, shaking her head. "7."

He pressed the button, then watched as the doors closed. "So, it's alright?"

"Please, as often as I come in here, they know me." Stepping off on the floor, she smirked when she heard her name called. "See."

"My my my, as beautiful as e- Who is this?" Muso halted his approach, seeing Sota at her side.

Kagome laughed. "Oh, this is just my brother, Sota. Hey, um, is Masaru in his office?"

"…Last time I checked, but that's not saying much. I haven't visited in a while. Been swamped with work."

"Where are Izumo and Akitoki?"

"Izumo's down in the lounge, and Akitoki's in the boss's office."

"Okay. I'll just let myself into Masaru's office. Nice seeing you again, Muso-san. Come, Sota." She showed him to Sesshomaru's office. "Right here."

Xxx

Inuyasha paced. "Kagome's outside the door. What do we do?"

Inutaisho sighed, shrugging. "I don't know, Inuyasha. You've been asking that since I first sensed her on the floor. There's no ledge, and we can't just jump with people on the ground. We're stuck in here."

"But-" He stilled when the door opened and Kagome walked in.

"Yasha?" She stared at him, confused. "What are you doing here…in Masaru's office?"

Inuyasha blushed. "A-ah, Kag! Hey."

Inutaisho shoved him aside. He would really have to teach that boy how to lie. "Kagome, darling, it's been quite some time." He opened his arms to her, but let them down when she continued to stare. "Ah, of course, you still want an explanation. You see, we were actually visiting a relative down the corridor. On our way out, we ran into Masaru."

"And he invited you in?" She inquired disbelievingly.

"After much haggling and begging on our parts," he assured her. "If you want me to spoil the surprise, I'll tell you, Yasha was going to ask him about gift ideas for you."

"…Why?"

"I told him women like things like that. You see, my dear, I do know my women."

"…Mm, well, stop advising him. I'm not your usual woman who wants gifts for no reason." She wasn't entirely convinced, but she couldn't think of a reason they would lie or a reason she should not believe them. "Anyway, Toshiya-san, Yasha, Kikyo-san, this is my younger brother Sota. Sota, this is Yasha Takahashi, my…boyfriend," the term had felt uneasy ever since she forgave him, "Toshiya-san, his father, and Kikyo-san, his cousin."

Sota beamed. "Jeez, she looks just like you, only taller, slimmer, and better looking."

Kagome punched him in the arm, smirking when he winced. "I'm sorry my short, fat, ugly wrist hit you. You alright, l'il bro?"

"You wench! That sh** hurt."

"Language!" She looked over her shoulder when the door opened. "Masaru!" Her stomach coiled at the sight of him. '_Stupid dream!_'

Sesshomaru looked down at her, surprised. "Kagome…"

Kagome smiled, then remembered herself, and held up the bag of food. "Sota –that's my brother over there- he and I went to eat, and we brought you something back."

"…thank you." He sat the bag on the desk, then lowered his voice. "You were instructed to call."

"Sorry. I tried on the way, but no one answered."

"Hn. Well, we must speak…concerning last night."

Her eyes widened. "L-last night?"

"What occurred last night."

'_I was moaning his name in my sleep! I must have been! He heard me!_' She pulled away. "Sota and I have to go."

"We must speak, Kagome."

"Sure, sure. Whatever. It can't be that importa-" She halted in surprise when his arm came to wrap around her, pulling her to a stop.

Sesshomaru flexed the fingers that rested on her hip as though to see if it was really his arm, then withdrew slowly. "We will speak tonight."

She nodded and whispered, "Okay."

Sota crossed his arms. "Well, I can see you're gonna be busy, Masaru-san, so I'll wait 'til this evening to talk to you. I'm stayin' with Kagome tonight. Gotta check out the guy who's been living with my sister." He sent Inuyasha a fake glare. "Gotta check you out too." A sudden smile bloomed on his face. "Nice meeting you all. Kag, let's go see mom and dad."

"Sure. Uh, later, Masaru. Bye, Yasha, Toshiya-san, Kikyo-san."

"Just Kikyo," Kikyo informed her.

"Bye, Kagome," Inutaisho and Inuyasha beckoned. Once they were gone, Inutaisho chuckled. "Well, she and her brother certainly have much in common, ne, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sat in his chair. "You are not here for mindless chatter. Continue where we ceased."

"…Yes, of course."


	22. Beast

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

Q & A

**The Biggest Question I Seem to Get**: When is Sesshomaru gonna get his memories back?

**Answer I've Thought About Since the First 'When is Sess gettin' his memories back' question**: It will happen as the story progresses. I know it seems a bit draggy and slow. That's for two reasons: 1) I'm still getting into the feel of writing again, and 2) everything has a point. I'm not writing mindless, pointless filler chapters. Each one has an important occurrence within the crap around it. Also, at one point, I was told that my stories were progressing too quickly, now I'm being told I'm too slow. I'll find a balance someday. Lol.

**Real Answer**: Soon, he we'll regain a rather nice amount of his memories, and two to three chapters after that, he will make a full recovery.

Anyway, on to the tale (which will be slightly longer than usual)!

"Kagome! Kagome, let me in!" Sota beat his first against the door of the bathroom. "Come on! Please!"

"I'm in the shower! Wait a sec!" She cried, turning off the water and brushing back the curtain.

"I've got to pee, now, and Sesshomaru's getting dressed in the guest bathroom!" He continued to strike the door, until it cracked open and Kagome stuck her head out. "Lemme in, Kag."

"Sure this isn't just a guise to see me naked, like you did when you were ten?"

His cheeks reddened. "Please! I've seen plenty naked girls. My sister's body is the last one I want to see."

She gazed at him skeptically, sighed, and opened the door. "Come on in, and hurry up. I can't step out, so I'll start on my hair while you piss." As he entered, she tightened her towel around her.

"About that," He closed the door, "I don't really have to. It's just boring, and I figured I could come in here and mess with you."

"I don't have time, Sota. I waited to the last minute to set an appointment, so I have to do my hair myself, and I have no idea what I'm going to do," She grabbed a package or curlers out of the drawer. "I can't be bothered just because you're bored, Sota. Take my keys, and drive to Jii-san's or something." Grabbing a nearby comb, she began to work out the tangles in her hair.

He sat on the toilet, pouting. "But I want to stay and talk to you. I _am_ going back to New York tomorrow."

She sighed. "You _are_ leaving, aren't you? It's so unfair. I'll miss you, but hey, Christmas is almost here. You'll come back then, right?"

"…yup." Glumly, he pulled his cap down over his eyes, stretching his legs.

Kagome placed the comb down. "Cheer up." She thought for a moment, then smirked. "Hey, I just remembered something I was curious about. The first night you were here, when you locked yourself in my bathroom on the phone. Who were you on the phone with for hours?"

"You know. Don't tease me." Leaning against the wall, he watched as she began to curl her hair.

She giggled, "The girl on your phone's wall paper? And yes, I looked through your phone. That's beside the point, though. Who is she? How old is she? Where'd you meet?"

Sighing, he went to her side. "Her name is Hana." He drew the fluid Kanji for 'flower' in the foggy mirror. "She's eighteen and a half. And we met on campus. She's in my physics class."

Kagome gushed, "How sweet! I bet you couldn't resist that face, she's so adorable. What's the blend? From the looks of it, she's biracial."

He nodded with a smile. "She's half Jamaican, on her mother's side."

"Jamaica, what a beautiful country, and the accents are the best part!" She shuddered with pleasure. "Hojo had to drag me away from every man we ever spoke to during our honeymoon."

He nodded vigorously. "Her mom has a _really_ thick accent, and then Hana does it too, when she wants to! When she's whisperin' in my ear, I go insane!"

"…More info than I needed," she teased, looking in the mirror. "Think I should wear the curls up or down?"

"…Hm, depends. What are you goin' for? Sexy or doll-like? For sexy, where them all up. For doll like, wear them all down. Just make sure you show some neck, though. My friends used to always tell me you had an alluring neck." He grimaced. "Things got more graphic than that, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or make myself vomit."

"Ok-a-a-a-a-y." She shook her head. "Anyway, back to Hana. I'm glad you found someone you like."

Sota beamed. "Same to you."

Kagome rummaged through the drawer for bobby pins with one hand while the other held up curls in the back of her head. "What do you mean?"

"…Sesshomaru. I've only been here for two days now, and I've noticed the attraction, or am I wrong?"

"Dead wrong! Sesshomaru and I…no, never gonna happen. You've been looking too closely."

"But at the office…and I saw you training together…and whenever you're in the same vicinity, there's a spark."

Kagome sighed, holding two bobby pins in her teeth while she used another one. "Am I really that noticeable? If you've realized it, Sesshomaru definitely has. I just know that's what he wanted to talk about." '_Thank goodness Sota's been here, so we couldn't really be alone to talk…but when he leaves, things will be so awkward_'

Sota frowned. "Wait. Why are you acting like you're the only one? He's been eying you too. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Yeah. He's looking to see if I'm staring at him." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not his type, in a thousand ways, but one really important one. He doesn't like humans."

"Well, if he doesn't appreciate my beautiful human sister, then to hell with him. But, have you put yourself out there yet? Or are you just making assumptions, because you know what American's say about assumptions."

"What?"

"**They make an a** out of you and me,**" he stated in English.

She laughed. "I guess that's right. But I couldn't think of putting myself on a platter for Sesshomaru, not when I just realized I'm attracted to him, only like three days ago."

"Well, you've got to, if you wanna see what your future holds."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not looking to. I'm only attracted to him. I'm into the guy you met the other day, Yasha."

"…I doubt that. I think you want Sesshomaru."

Scowling, she snapped, "Who asked you? Get out. I need to lotion up and sit under the dryer."

"Don't be mad because I'm truthful. Hana taught me that you should go with your instincts. I thin-" He flinched when she glared at him. "Leaving…stay in denial."

"Sota!"

He hurried out the door, laughing. "Ha!"

"Immature bastard!"

Xxx

"Immature? I'm wiser about love than you are, apparently," Sota shoved his hands into his pockets, rounding the corner just as Sesshomaru was coming out of the bathroom. "Sesshomaru, my man, nice suit."

"Your sister commissioned it." Sesshomaru straightened his tie,

"Kag's always been good with fashion. When we were younger, she'd always draw outfits for future important event. Prom…graduation…her wedding. You ever think of your wedding?"

"Wedding…" Sesshomaru recalled the ceremony from a movie Kagome had made him watch with her. "Why would this one need to consider such?"

Sota gave him a dull expression. '_He's as slow as Kagome._' "You're going to marry my sister at some point in the future."

"Is that so?" Was he meant to be accosted by everyone concerning Kagome? "You decided this yourself?"

"_You _decided this. I just noticed the vibes your auras were sending out." He crossed his arms confidently. "And don't bother trying to deny it. If Kagome hasn't told you, that's my gift as a priest. I'm very skilled at seeing and interpreting aura fluctuations, and the both of yours are telling me that you want to be with each other."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from the boy, brushing past him. "Good evening, Sota."

"Good evening? You're not going anywhere for at least another two hours. Kagome's not even halfway done yet." He followed him. "What's wrong? Don't wanna hear what I have to say? It's not like it's a secret. Lots of guys want Kagome. It's no different for me to know that you do too."

"You will cease. You could not possibly comprehend this."

"What's there to comprehend? Your aura jumps out of your pants whenever you see her…in more ways than one, I'm sure. It's okay if you feel-"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, looking over his shoulder to deliver a vicious glare. "You know nothing of how I feel for your sister. It is too complex for you to understand. You will leave this conversation at that, because it is ended now."

"Sure, Ani. I'll leave you alone." He saluted him, moving his hand outward from his forehead. "It's time for me to go back and harass Kagome anyway."

Watching him leave, Sesshomaru sat on the couch. Now the boy had riled him up. '_What could he know of her_?'

'**Right, because her own brother wouldn't know as much of her as you. You must not be so arrogant as to think that you know the most about her. Many people know more.**'

'_To think he knows of her and myself, though?_'

'**He does seem to know more of yourself than you do, to point out your attraction and affection toward her. You have always been slow with that, though. Take Shin-mi, for instance, I had to nudge you toward her. I've been trying lately, but you've been ignoring me. I had to take things a bit further the other night.**'

'…_it was_ you_ who defiled her, not this Sesshomaru._'

'**No. That was you, considering the fact that I am you, but if you would like us to be separate beings, then we will be. Yes, I did it, and don't call it defilement. She thoroughly enjoyed it, with her loud mewling.**'

'_She was unconscious and unaware._'

'**Her brain was, but her body and spirit, the most important parts, were awake. She knew. The way she reacted, she was alert to our actions. She craved our touch.**'

'_You lie. You took advantage of her, and I will not allow it to occur again._'

'**It is a shame, then, that you do not recall how to make me dormant,' **His beast remarked sarcastically.

'_I will soon enough._' Sesshomaru snarled when his beast simply chuckled. '_Do not take me lightly. I would kill you before I allowed any more harm to come to her._'

His beast had to laugh outright at that. '**Kill me? You cannot kill me without killing yourself.**'

'…_I will do what I must._'

'**Are you insane, you fool? I adore her as well, but to go so far would be preposterous.**'

'_I would not kill myself, but I will destroy you in whatever way possible. You have been warned._'

'**Damn you.**'

'You damn yourse-'

"Sesshomaru, Kagome's refusing to come out," Sota called, sticking his head into the living room. "She says you should go on without her."

Sesshomaru stood from the couch, going into Kagome's room and knocking at the door. "Kagome, you will come out."

"Sesshomaru? Sota, I told you to tell him to go!"

"I did!" Sota called.

"Sesshomaru, stop being disobedient! I'm gonna make you late! Go on!"

"I was instructed to bring a date," Sesshomaru remarked.

Kagome tugged one of the curlers out of her hair, watching the curl bounce. "And you will. I just won't come with you. I'll be a bit late! I'm sorry! Leave first, and I'll follow in about thirty minutes." Looking in the mirror at her makeup, she grimaced and reached for a towel. "On second thought, make that forty-five to an hour!"

"Kagome-"

"Please! I don't want to make you late. I'll rush, okay? But I need you to go first. Please and thank you."

"…very well. If you have not arrived within the hour, I will come to retrieve you."

"Agreed! Take my car!"

Sota arched a brow. "You have a license?"

Sesshomaru shook his head gently. "No."

"Have you driven before?"

"Yes."

"…So dangerous." Waving his hand, he said, "Her keys are on the bar. I'll help her hurry so you won't wait too long. Drive safely."

Sesshomaru nodded, went to retrieve the keys, and left.

Xxx

Takuchi sipped his wine thoughtfully as his eyes surveyed the ballroom. "Can you see him, Usui-san? Or his date?"

Akitoki frowned, glancing around. "No, sir. I haven't seen him yet, which is strange. It's odd of him to not be early."

"Well, he could never be late, either. I assure you, by the time the clock strikes nine, he'll be making his way over her."

Akitoki's date, Sara, craned her neck to see around someone. "Isn't that him? Yes, I'd know that grey hair anywhere."

"And not a moment too soon," Takuchi laughed, checking his watch. "It's 8:58. He keeps his record of being early."

"By two minutes," Akitoki rolled his eyes to himself, but still smiled. Even if 'Masaru' was still mad at him, he didn't return the feelings. He never held a grudge, and he wasn't entirely sure 'Masaru' was even still upset. They hadn't spoken in a while, so he wasn't entirely sure of what to say when Sesshomaru approached.

Takuchi bowed his head gently to Sesshomaru. "My good man, you've made it! I was a tad worried!"

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Good evening to you as well, Takuchi-sama."

"Takeshi-san, might I be the first woman to say, of the many you will meet tonight, you look dashing in that tuxedo. Is it custom made?" Sara inquired, gently touching the fine material of his lapel.

"Yes, and thank you."

Akitoki smiled, nodding. "Masaru, nice seeing you." He waited to be corrected.

Sesshomaru merely nodded back. "Likewise, Akitoki-san."

"Masaru, where is your date?" Takuchi asked, looking around.

"Yes. Where's Kagome?" Akitoki asked behind him.

"Kagome is on her way. We could not come together."

"Ah, I bet the young woman was still getting dressed when you left, ne? Just like a female," Takuchi commented with a chuckle.

"What was that, dear?" His wife came up behind him, resting her hand on his arm.

Takuchi smiled. "Seiko! You arrived just in time. This is Takeshi, the one I was telling you about. Takeshi-san, this is my beloved wife, my Seiko."

Sesshomaru nodded. "A pleasure to meet you"

"My, so handsome." She beamed.

"Alright, turn off the charm, Takeshi-san." He laughed.

"How long have you been here, Takeshi-san?"

Sesshomaru glanced around. "In this very building, perhaps five minutes."

"Oh, then please, allow me to be your first dance tonight."

"…"

Takuchi nodded. "Take her on. Rather she steps on your feet than mine," he cackled.

Sesshomaru held his arm out to the woman and escorted her to the dance floor. Once their dance ended, he'd found himself transferred to Sara, and after her, a woman he came to know as Yuki, from the branch in Hokkaido. Between dances, he could not help but to check his watch, and then check the doors to see if Kagome had entered. She was taking longer than he wished. After three more dances, he managed to drag himself away from the clingy women on the floor, and immediately went in search of Akitoki, intent on borrowing his phone to call Kagome.

His nostrils flared as he sniffed for Akitoki's scent. The room was so full of scents, it was difficult to distinguish one from another, but finally, he managed to find the one he was looking for. He found Akitoki near the entrance, gathered together with Takuchi, Seiko, and Sara. As he neared he smelled a fragrant, familiar aroma, and once he was close enough, he saw Kagome…breathtaking Kagome.

She stood before him, laughing amongst his peers, in a beautiful kimono/formal dress hybrid that flattered her figure. The silvery white fabric was somewhat thin and silk-like, crossing at the breast in the form of a kimono. Her sleeves were long and flowing, adorned with stitched, cadmium red cherry blossoms. Below her breast was a band of similar color to the Sakura blossoms, wrapped like an obi, which tied in a bow behind her. The fabric became more flowy below the 'obi', spreading more all the way down to her feet. She hadn't warn much jewelry, besides a pair of small, ruby studs in her ears, and her hair was ring curled, done up in the back and left hanging at full length toward the front.

He halted in his approach when she caught his eyes, her own twinkling. She excused herself, taking a step toward him. "I told you I'd rush. I hope this is okay."

Akitoki noticed the somewhat shocked expression on Sesshomaru's face and laughed. "Let me guess. You didn't see her before you left the house."

"I wasn't even halfway done when he left," Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "I made him go without me so he wouldn't be late arriving."

"If you had been on his arm," Takuchi responded, "his tardiness could have been excused."

"Thank you. You're too kind. Looking around, I feel a bit underdressed."

"Don't, you look beautiful," Sara admired. "Half of the women in here are overdressed, and they make women like us, who know that less is more, look all the better, I assure you."

"Most definitely," Seiko agreed.

Kagome beamed gratefully, then faced Sesshomaru, whose opinion she most cared about. "So, what do you think?"

Sesshomaru averted his gaze. "Men are gazing at you."

"That's his way of saying you look to good. He's worried," Seiko translated with a laugh. "And for a good reason. There's are two fellows approaching already."

"What?" Kagome's cheeks grew red. "Where?"

Sesshomaru's lips tightened. Why did she look so eager? He scowled when the men came before them. '_The audacity._'

The gentlemen smiled charmingly, one holding his hand out to Kagome while the other held his out to Sara, who flushed in surprise. "Would you ladies like to dance?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm possessively, glaring at the man, while Akitoki held on to Sara. "They're here with us," Akitoki tightened his hold as the men sighed and walked away. "How dare they? I've been here with Sara for forty five minutes. They had to of seen us dancing. So disrespectful, ne, Masaru?"

Sesshomaru paid him no mind, staring at Kagme. "Your hand moved."

"What do you mean?"

"To take his…your hand moved."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "It's just a dance. You guys act like we'd go off with them and get married or something."

Sara nodded, pulling away from Akitoki. "Exactly. One little dance wouldn't do any harm. You're so possessive, Akitoki."

He held up his hands. "I didn't mean to make you think-"

Takuchi interrupted. "You two don't understand. You're so radiant tonight, they're worried that you could easily be seduced and taken from them."

"…We're only friends," Both Sara and Kagome objected, faces burning.

"Of course, of course. But still, they only mean to keep you near. Allow them."

Kagome thought this over, then hugged Sesshomaru's arm to her chest. "Since you ruined my chance at a dance, you're gonna replace it like an honorable man would, right?"

Anger fading, he nodded and walked with her to the dance floor.

"Get me a drink?" Sara asked, taking Akitoki's hand.

"Alright."

Takuchi smirked. "I'm good, aren't I, dear?" He hugged his wife to him.

Seiko laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "As always."

Xxx

Kagome stared glumly at her empty plate, sighing at the chocolate crumbs and icing residue. She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru's plate, where he still had nearly his entire cake. Smiling, she nudged him and whispered, "Are you full?"

"No. Why?" He looked down at her plate when she did, and smirked. So she wanted some of his cake. He pretended he didn't know what she was hinting at and took a slow, teasing bite of his cake.

"Mm," she whined lowly. "You're evil."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." He took another bite. "Perhaps, you should have savored your cake instead of eating it as quickly as possible."

Akitoki chuckled to himself as he heard them. '_They'll be together soon. Already, he's reprimanding her like a husband._'

She frowned. "It was calling to me. With those ears, you must have heard it." Reaching up, she caressed his ear. "Please. Just a little."

He repressed the moan-like growl that tickled the back of his throat. How could she be so cute and seductive at the same time? '_Must you tempt me, miko?_'

"Oh, come on, Masaru-san. As hard as she's trying, give her a piece," Sara laughed. "I'd give her mine if I hadn't eaten it as quickly as she had."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at Kagome, who continued to cuddle against his side, stroke his ear, and say 'please'. Lifting his knife, he cut his cake in half and placed a slice her plate. "Does that please you?"

"More than you know." She beamed, picking up her spoon. "And I'll savor it, this time." She turned to kiss his cheek and was surprised to catch his lips because he had been turning to face her.

When she started to pull back, Sesshomaru leaned forward, their foreheads pressing together, and kissed her again. Standing, he pushed the remainder of his cake toward her. "I will get you another drink." He tapped her empty glass and left.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and tried not to hyperventilate. "What did I do?"

Sara looked dumbfounded. "What's wrong? Was that your first kiss?"

"With him!" She smacked her hand against her forehead. "I bet I've confused him. That's why he was so quick to leave."

"He kissed back. That's a good sign," Akitoki suggested.

"Se-Masaru's a bit impulsive sometimes." She reached into her purse. "Excuse me. Tell Masaru I left to make a call."

They watched her run away before speaking. Sara sighed, "That's what I fear the most, the chance that I may ruin a friendship by getting romantically involved. I hope they'll be okay."

Akitoki shrugged. "They'll be fine. Those are the best relationships, I believe, ones that start off as friendships, because you know what you're getting into. You shouldn't let being friends with someone hold you back," He stared into her eyes. "Understand?"

"…y-yeah."

He smiled, then looked up as Sesshomaru approached. "Kagome-san stepped out to make a phone call."

Sesshomaru frowned, looking toward the door. '_Did I frighten her?_'

"She's just a little nervous. What just happened may have thrown her for a bit of a loop."

Sesshomaru didn't understand the phrase, so he wasn't sure if it was good of bad. He looked back when Takuchi called out to him from the next table. "Yes?"

He nodded his head toward the entrance. "Walk with me. We need to talk in a private room."

"…" He nodded, then turned to Akitoki.

"We'll tell her," Sara assured him.

"Thank you." With that, he left with Takuchi, following him to the elevator. "May I ask what this is concerning?"

Takuchi chuckled. "Nothing bad, I assure you. I have a proposition for you. As I've told you a thousand times before, you are the best worker I've had since I started this company, and I'm not a fool.-This is our floor-" He stepped out and led Sesshomaru down the corridor to a study. Once inside, he closed the door. "The best thing to do is promote you, and that I will. It is usually custom to offer this job to someone with more…experience, but in your case, I've decided to go against the norm."

"I thank you."

"Don't thank me until you hear the details. I am dividing this district into three sections. Sara will keep one. Akitoki will watch over another, and you, Masaru-san, will supervise another. Obviously, it comes with a substantial pay increase. You will report directly to me, and I to you. You will move into the company building. The twentieth floor and above are apartments, and one has your name on it." He noticed Sesshomaru's shoulder's lower ever so slightly. "Yes, I understand the matter of you living with Kagome-san, and I did notice that kiss you shared. That is why I told you to wait and hear me out. You can give me your decision in a week."

'_To be separated from Kagome…it is necessary until I can control my beast._' "I will not need that time. I will accept this position."

Takuchi seemed surprised by this. "You are sure?"

"Yes." He didn't notice the already torn restraints on his beast snap entirely.

"Well, you can move in three days. I will have an apartment prepared."

Sesshomaru nodded, standing. "Is that all?"

"I suppose so. You waste no time, Takeshi. Now, there is paperwork you must sign, but we'll get to that later. You must be in a hurry to get to your woman." They walked back to the ballroom in silence, and as they neared, they noticed loud shouts. "They began already? Seiko is so impatient."

"Began?"

"Oh, the main event. Did I forget to tell you this was a charity auction? We're auctioning off men and women for dates. I bet Kagome-san would fetch a pretty penny if she got up there."

"She will allow herself to be," Sesshomaru stated confidently, but when they entered the ballroom, and he saw Kagome standing on stage among several other women, his confidence declined and his anger rose. "What is that foolish woman doing?"

"I suggest that you hurry up there and bid well, or you'll find her going out with another man."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You will excuse me, then." He easily made his way through the crowd of men and women, standing at the stage, directly before Kagome. "Come down."

She smiled, waving. "You're back."

"Down."

"Don't be so sour. All of the proceeds are going to a hospital, to buy toys, books, and medicine for sick children."

"I will pay in your honor. Now, you will come down."

She winked at him. "Whoops, it's almost my turn. I can't back out now. Sorry." As she saw him turn to get out of the crowd, she frowned a bit. '_Where's he going?_'

When Sesshomaru emerged from the crowd, he went around to the right side of the stage and climbed up as Kagome was being introduced. He ignored the commotion he heard from the crowd as men jeered, shouting numbers, and the shocked expressions the women on stage faced him with. Grabbing Kagome's wrist, he said to the auctioneer, "I will pay 55,000 en for her, five thousand more than the last gentleman bid, and you will not allow anyone else to bid."

(AN: en= yen in Japanese)

"…" He nodded, turning to the crowd. "Sold for 55, 000 en! On to the next bachelorette!" He spoke loudly over the 'boos' of the crowd. "Her name is Abe Minami! She's 24, a Capricorn, and loves chocolate…on anything!"

Kagome sighed, walking along side Sesshomaru. "That wasn't right, Sesshomaru."

"What is not right, is you being ogled and paid for by these idiotic, slobbering males."

"Sesshou…"

"I will not allow it."

"What?"

He squeezed her wrist, replying, "I will not allow what is mine to be gazed upon, or touched, or enjoyed by any fool who wishes to."

"What is yours?" She squeaked, touching his arm. "…mm."

"Masaru!" Akitoki called, running up to them. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes," He replied, releasing Kagome's wrist. "Would you tell Takuchi to excuse us?"

He laughed, folding his arms. "He saw you get her down and sent me to tell you goodbye. You two are something else, you know." He smiled when Kagome yawned. "Well, you get her out of here."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. "It was good seeing you again, Akitoki-kun."

"You too, Kagome-chan." He patted her head. "Good night."

Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome returned to his side. "Good night, Akitoki-san."

As they left, Kagome waved, "Tell Sara-san to invite me to the wedding."

"Will do," Akitoki smirked, waving her off. '_I will._'

Xxx

"Sota must be asleep," Kagome muttered, looking down the dark hall. "I told that brat to leave a light on. It's too dark." She latched onto Sesshomaru's arm. "Are you going to bed now?"

"No." He began to lead her toward her room.

"Come sit in the living room and talk for a while. If your want to…" She smiled in the dark when he took her to the living room. "Where's the couch?"

"I will show you."

"I'll find it. I've lived here for a while now. I think I remember."

Sesshomaru released her, sitting down on the couch and watching in amusement as she stumbled around in the dark, searching for the couch. "Kagome."

She began to move toward his voice. "See, I knew I'd fi-AH!" She cried out when she stubbed her toe on the coffee table. "Son of a b****." Whimpering, she held her foot, only to cry out again as she lost her balance and fell onto the couch. Though he could not stop himself from chuckling at her, Sesshomaru forced down the sound. Feeling his vibrations, Kagome glared through the dark. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Am I?"

"You are." She moved to straddle his waist, her arms on either side his head. "That wasn't funny! I nearly broke my entire toe nail off, and you're laughing at me!" Her shoulders sank when he smiled. '_Fine time to get adjusted to the dark._' She blushed as she looked into his eyes. "You're still laughing…I see it in your eyes."

Sesshomaru was about to reply, when his beast suddenly shot forth, forcing him back. "**You see desire.**" His eyes tinted pink.

Kagome's widened at the sudden texture to his voice and at her words. "D-desire? For me?"

"**I see no one more desirable in this room, and I have not all night.**" He took her lips in his. "**So sweet.**" He smirked, pressing his face to her neck. Kissing her throat, he forcefully peeled her dress off her shoulder. His eyes darkened at the strange new contraptions he found stuck to her breasts. "**What is this?**" '**More importantly, how do I remove it?**'

"It's a…a…" She moaned, holding his face against her chest. "They're stick-ons. It's like a suction cup. I couldn't wear a bra, so I wore these."

He nodded, digging his fangs beneath one of the pads and peeling it off.

"That's one way to remove them," She laughed throatily as he removed the other.

"**Impressive.**" He molded her breasts with his hands, squeezing and releasing.

Kagome shifted on his lap, raising herself up when she felt his erection against her thigh. "Yeah…"

"**Do not fear**," he growled in her ear. "**Touch it**." Grabbing her hips, he pulled her to sit down, pressing her as deep into his erection as he could. "**Do you feel me**?" His eyes burned an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah," She flushed, closing her eyes to avoid his deep gaze. "I've done this before. I don't know why I'm acting so juvenile now."

"**I will teach you how this Sesshomaru likes it**," he guaranteed her. "**Feel me deeper**," He lifted his hips slightly, grinding into her.

"Like that?" She asked, grinding back. "Does this feel good?"

"**Again**," he growled, nibbling on the side of her right breast. "**Harder.**"

She braced herself, gripping the back of the couch as she ground into him again. Placing one hand on his shoulder, she lowered her head instinctually and kissed his jaw bone. "I think I'm getting back into it," she breathed, burying both of her hands in his hair and kissing him on the mouth.

Sesshomaru delved it, licking the roof of her mouth. With an arm around her waist, he held her close, while the other hand wrapped around her neck. '**See this, Sesshomaru. See how sweet this is. For you to deny us this…it makes no sense. Can you not see that she wants this as much as we.**'

'_I will take her, but I do not wish to do so this way. You will slow yourself._'

'**No. The deeper she is willing to go tonight, the deeper I'll delve.**' He chuckled to himself. '**Probably twice as far. I cannot stop now!**' He laid Kagome on her back, pulling her dress off entirely.

'_If you hurt her-_'

'**It will be too pleasurable. She won't realize the pain, and trust me, there will be a large amount of it, until much later.**'

'_I will stop this…I will tell her that I am moving out._'

'**You wouldn't dare!**' In his anger, he grew more violent and careless with his kisses.

Kagome winced, shoving him away and touching her upper abdomen. "You bit me." She put her bloody fingers on his mouth. "How would you like it if I bit you, hm?" She teased with a seductive smile. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sesshomaru's beast smirked, "**Try.**"

Raising her head, she kissed him, and as she pulled away, she sank her teeth into his lip.

Her dull human teeth couldn't break skin, but the feeling was enough to drive him wild. "**Undress me**," he snarled in an even more guttural voice that before. As she did, he kissed her, licking in places, and suckling in others. "**Mine**."

Sesshomaru's heart raced as he felt his beast move their fingers down into Kagome's underwear. '_You did not heed my warning_,' he hissed in hatred. He pressed forward, forcing his beast out of control for long enough to say, "I am moving out in three days."

Kagome froze beneath him, her eyes snapping open. "You're what?"

'**D*** you!**' His beast did not answer her, only leaning down to kiss her again.

"No! What did you just say?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Why are you moving?"

'**Fine. You've brought this heart ache upon her. Then you will deal with it.**' His beast shrank back.

Sesshomaru pulled back from her, allowing her to sit up. "Takuchi offered me a promotion, and I accepted. One of the conditions was moving into the company building."

"B-but you're staying with me. Remember? I help you, and you help me."

"We will still be in contact. You may visit, as well as I."

"But…what we were just doing…you want to be separated after that?"

"That was not this Sesshomaru, not technically. My inner beast was the one you were intimate with."

Kagome stared at her hands. "So…when you kissed me, it wasn't you?"

"At the charity event, yes. Beyond that, no."

"Oh…okay then." She sniffed. Laughing, she grabbed her dress, holding it to her chest. "So, I've just made a fool of myself, and you're leaving no matter what I say."

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten when he saw a tear drop from her chin. He reached to wipe her face, but she jumped when his hand came near. "Kagome…"

She smiled, wiping her eyes and standing. "I'm going to bed. Sleep well." '_I thought I'd never go through this again, not after Hojo, and I never expected it with Sesshomaru._'

"Simply because this Sesshomaru has not pursued you yet, it does not mean that I do not plan to. I do not wish to rush you." Kagome ignored him, heading into her room. Sesshomaru called after her, standing, "Kagom-" He lifted his hands to his head as a feeling akin to sharp, warm knives made itself known. Through muffled hearing, he heard Kagome's door close and her voice sobbing her brother's name. "Kagome," he muttered, settling on the floor with his aching head in his hands. '_D*** it._'

'**I recall telling you, that if you tried to hurt me, you'd be hurting yourself! Do you see? This pain we are in was caused by you!**'

He couldn't reply. His brain shut down upon itself as a sudden flood of memories rushed back to him. Unconsciously, his body rose off the floor and rested on the couch, before going slack.

Xxx

-.- That's it. *Sigh* could have been better, but no matter how many times I rewrote it, it turned out disappointing. Hope you enjoyed reading, though! Keep on! It gets interesting! And yes I know that they keep messing things up with each other. They will get it together, and soon.


	23. Truth

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 23

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

* * *

"Yes, Sota, I'm fine," Kagome murmured into the phone, holding it between her head and her shoulder as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "I was fine when you left yesterday, and I'm still fine now."

"I just hate that I had to leave you there with that bastard, and I'm so pissed at myself," Sota replied, slamming his hand on his desk.

"Yourself?" She looked into the mirror over her dresser. "What did you do?"

"I encouraged you to go for it. I mean, I just assumed from the way his aura reacted to you, and the way he would look at you. I thought the prick felt something, but I was wrong. I sent you to him with misconceptions."

Kagome chuckled humorlessly. "Sota, you can't blame yourself for that. I misread his actions myself. What you said didn't make me go to him. In fact, I ignored you. It was what he did that made me think expressing myself was alright, and I was wrong in that. It's alright."

Sota shook his head, grimacing, "It's not alright, Kagome. It's not. You should have let me stay."

"College is a thousand times more important than me and my drama," She told him, sitting on the bed. "It's not that crucial."

"Why do you always do this? You did the same thing with Hojo. When I came back to see you, you booked me a same-day flight and sent me back. Why won't you let me console you?" He scowled. "You let Ban. Do you think I won't understand or something?"

"Sota, it isn't like that at all."

"It is. You're a suppresser, Kagome, and you don't like people to see you hurt much. That's unhealthy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You calling me when you're supposed to be writing an essay, or making out with your girlfriend, or hanging with friends like a natural college student is unhealthy. I'm about to leave for work, anyway."

"This early? It's like four-something there, right?"

"Yes. Now, I know you have a class in an hour, study or something. Bye."

Sota sighed, but conceded. "Alright. I love you. Call you tonight."

Kagome smiled, "Love you too, and don't call me with more bull about how sad I must be and asking if I'm alright. Talk to you later."

"Alright." Hanging up, he glared at his phone. '_Sh*t, Kagome._'

Kagome gazed at her cell phone for a moment before sticking it in her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she slid off the bed and left her room. She knew that she couldn't escape Sesshomaru when they lived in the same apartment, '_until tomorrow, that is,_' but she didn't expect to run directly into him while heading into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning."

Sesshomaru returned the greeting, "Good morning." He lingered in the doorway when she brushed past him. "It is strange to see you awake at this hour when we are not training."

"I got called into work," she lied, grabbing a bottle of water and a package of instant green tea. "New find."

"Concerning your training-"

"We won't need to continue. Now that I think about it, it makes no sense. Where would I ever use my energy?" She waved her hand. "Think nothing of it. Have a nice day at work." She quickly left the kitchen, retrieving her keys from the cork message board near the door on her way out of the house. '_Thank goodness he didn't stop me._'

Sesshomaru went to grab his jacket. '_She is as easy to read as Shin-mi was._' He knew she'd been nervous and worried that he'd stop her and speak to her. Her heart had been beating a mile a minute, and though he'd wanted to talk to her, he let her go. '_Perhaps, she will be just as forgiving._'

Xxx

Bankotsu flinched as he hung up the phone. '_Jeez, mom. Talk my ear off, why don't you?_' Rubbing his ear, he sighed, climbing out of the car and heading into the building. He held up his badge to the security guards who stood inside. "Has Higurashi Kagome entered yet?"

"Yes, sir, perhaps twenty minutes ago. She went to the lab on the fourth floor after going to the storage room, so we've heard," one of the guards tapped his walkie talkie. "Should we alert her to your arrival?"

"That's alright. I'll go get her. Thank you." He took the elevator to the fourth floor. When he stepped off onto the floor, he was nearly run over by an intern, who was dashing down the hall, holding a box of tool. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Higurashi-sama! Excuse me," she doubled back. "Higurashi Kagome-sama needs these right away."

Another intern stuck their head out of a room down the hall, "Tell me you got the pick, Mizune! Higurashi-sama needs one now! Right now!"

The woman nodded. "I have one. Excuse me again, Higurashi-sama."

Bankotsu sighed, holding out his hands for the box. "I'll take them to her, and I'll calm her down while I'm at it."

"…ah, thank you, Higurashi-sama," She bowed and left down the hall.

He nodded, entering the lab. Hearing the door open, Kagome called, "Mizune, do you have the pick this time?"

"Taking out your anger on innocent interns, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, walking deeper in so she could see him.

"Oh, Bankotsu," she looked at him, then back at the artifact on the table before her, "do _you_ have the pick? Or the solution we use when cleaning metal? What do you call that thing again?"

Bankotsu frowned, looking at the things spread out on the table. "Kag, how many things are you working on at one time?"

Kagome counted, "one…three…six. Six."

"You're exposing that scrap of map to too much oxygen, Kagome. And some of those coins are touching the bare table. You're tainting this stuff, Kagome."

"I was doing everything fine and quickly until you came and started talking to me. Why are you here anyway?" She placed the coins back in their wrapping and then in the bags, then stored the map away. "Hand me the pick while you're talking."

Sighing, he handed her the pick. "Be careful."

"I'm one of the most careful people employed here," She grabbed the hard piece of rock in front of her. "Look," she showed it to him, "I was chipping at it last night and managed to get a piece of the chain out. It looks like there's a gem in there. I told Hojo that we should use a solution to erode this, but he said it's too dangerous."

"…what time were you here last night with Hojo?"

She thought back. "Can't remember, sometime after eleven, so?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "I don't want you alone with him, and I don't want you here so late because I know why you're working yourself."

"…whatever. Is that why you're here? To tell me to quit working so much? I don't really want to go home. So would you rather I be here doing something productive or out in the streets, at clubs, or something else?

"I'd rather you quit avoiding the issue." He leaned against the table. "But no, that's not really why I'm here. Mom called me, told me Sota called her."

"Big mouth," she huffed. "So he told her, and she told you?"

He nodded. "Woke me up and ranted in my ear until I got here. Why didn't you tell me, your big bro? I should've been the first person to know, so why wasn't I?"

She shook her head. "Why do you and Sota feel like I just have to tell you what's going on in my life and sob on your shoulders?"

"Because we know you, and we know you won't feel better until you do, but you like to stew in your misery."

Kagome scowled, returning the other artifacts to their proper storage. "No, I don't. I don't like to worry people over crap I'll be over in a few days tops."

"It took more than a few days to get over Hojo. I can imagine it'll take just about as much to get over Sesshomaru." He smiled sympathetically when she tossed her head back in exasperation. "You know I'm telling the truth."

"…You guys act like I cared about him. It was lust."

"It was more than that. He was your best friend. Downplaying it won't make it any less painful." He stood behind her, letting her lay her head against his chest. "I won't force you to tell me what happened…but I'd like to know."

Kagome covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "…I almost had sex with him. Even though I have a sweet, caring boyfriend, I was so eager, so ready to give myself to Sesshomaru. I must have looked like an idiot to him because…he didn't want me as much as I wanted him. I know he didn't mean to…but what he said was so cold."

Xxx

**Kagome stared at her hands. "So…when you kissed me, it wasn't you?"**

**"At the charity event, yes. Beyond that, no."**

Xxx

"He kissed me, Bankotsu, but when we went further, he basically said that wasn't him. It wasn't what he wanted. His beast…"

Bankotsu closed his eyes as a few tears released from Kagome's. "His beast took things further than he intended."

"He never wanted me that way, and I just…I don't want to talk anymore."

"Alright."

"Alright?" she murmured, raising her head. "Hand me a paper towel."

Sighing, he headed over to the sink, grabbing a few paper towels and bringing them to her. "You're going to have to let it out, just like you did after Hojo. The only difference is that this time, I'm not going to force you to cry. Do what you want."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Kagome shrugged. "So…was Mom pissed that I got involved with a youkai and that I was going to have sex with him?"

"She never mentioned that. She was all freaked out about whether or not you'd draw in on yourself again and lock us out." He paused, "You won't, will you?"

"Nope." At his relieved sigh, she remarked, "Only because I know you'll find some way to break back into my life. No one in this family knows how to mind their own business."

"Including you," he teased, smiling when she laughed.

"Me neither, huh?" She gestured for him to have a seat. "Let's work on the one with the chain in it. Getting into hard things has always been your specialty."

He smirked. "Oh, you mean like my tomboy ex-girlfriend, or my cold hearted ex-girlfriend, or my-"

"Yeah, those sluts."

"You're just jealous of their talent."

"You're just covered in STDs."

He punched her gently in the shoulder. "Wench." He shook his head as she laughed, leaning against him. "It's not even half that funny."

Xxx

"Heard about your promotion, Takeshi," Izumo bit in false anger. "Congratulations. I didn't want it anyway. It's too much work, and who needs the extra money or the free apartment?"

Muso cackled behind him, "I know, right! Man, that's a sweet deal. I've got to start working harder. You get to be a supervisor, lounging around telling us what to do, while we get the brunt of the work."

"It's not that easy," Akitoki objected from where he stood, staring out the window. "Sar- I mean, Aoyama-san told me there's a heck of a lot of paperwork and crap."

Izumo arched a brow. "I heard that slip. Did you almost call her 'Sara'?"

"And if I did?"

"You know I've had my eye on her for forever, man."

"Her and a thousand other women in Tokyo. Don't kid yourself, Izumo."

He scowled for a moment, then smiled, waving it off. "So, something happen after the charity event? She's been blushing like crazy all day."

Akitoki smirked arrogantly. "I do have that effect on women, even days after."

"You?"

"Yeah, I did."

"If you got some, then Takeshi definitely did." Muso cocked a brow when Sesshomaru didn't reply. "Well, did ya, Takeshi?"

Akitoki smiled. "From the looks of you two, that seemed like the inevitable outcome."

Izumo shook his head and waved his hand. "Of course he didn't. He's been twice as uptight and quiet as usual, and come to think of it…it's twelve and your woman hasn't brought you lunch, nor have you left with her."

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock. He had realized earlier, with a feeling of resounding emptiness, that their routine would be broken today, but it felt even more disappointing than usual. "You are correct."

"So, does that mean you're having a fight?"

"It's about you moving here, isn't it?" Akitoki asked, coming to his side. "She's upset?"

"Do you not learn from previous experiences?" Sesshomaru asked Akitoki, glancing at him.

"Hm? Oh, you mean about prying? I guess not. I mean, when I'm worried about a friend, I can't help but pry, so, to get me off your back…you might as well tell me. Is she mad at you?"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

"About moving?" Muso asked.

"Yes." '_Partially._'

Akitoki smirked to himself knowingly, "And? What else has her mad?"

Though his face remained blank, Sesshomaru scowled in his mind. '_Why is it that this human has been able to know when this Sesshomaru is telling a half truth?_' "And the other matter is private."

"Hm. It's related to that night, right? And it's sex related?"

"Hn." '_Obviously, considering the kiss you saw._'

"So it is…and I'm guessing it had to do with that kiss."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man curiously, his aura instinctively flaring. He was a bit surprised by the amount of youki he suddenly felt in the room. '_All of them._' To some extent, they all contained youkai blood.

Akitoki shuddered as he felt Sesshomaru's powerful aura reach out to his. His eyes widening slightly, he stared at Sesshomaru, mouthing, '_You?_' When the youkai simply smirked, he smiled. "I'll leave you alone about that."

"I thank you."

Izumo shivered. "Anybody else feel that chill a second ago?"

Muso nodded. "That was freaky, a quick draft of wind."

"Hn."

Akitoki stretched his arms over his head. "We're gonna leave. Gotta finish up some stuff before I get promoted, and you guys need to leave Takeshi alone."

Izumo stood, his shoulders sagging. "You're not my father," he commented, though he slid out the door. "Later, Takeshi."

Muso waved, smiling. "Yeah! See you later, Takeshi."

Akitoki waited until they were gone, then tossed a key on Sesshomaru's desk. "That's your apartment key. The room and floor number are engraved in it. I'll help you move tomorrow. While we're in my car, we can talk about that draft of wind, ne?"

"Do you not have work, Akitoki-san?" He inquired, his eyes glued to the computer.

"Alright. Before you leave tonight, email me your address. Later."

Xxx

Kagome glared hatefully at the plate before her, dressed with raw meat she'd sliced carefully into fillets and a cup of rice at its side. She'd prepared the plate only because her hands had been twitching, aching as her internal clock realized that it was the usual time to prepare Sesshomaru a plate for lunch. '_I'm not giving this to him. He doesn't deserve it._' Grabbing the plate, she began to dump it in the garbage, but after the first fillet fell in, she flinched, snatching the plate back. '_I can't waste food._'

She looked up on the top of the refrigerator, searching for a box of saran wrap. When she didn't find one, she sighed and settled for aluminum foil. Wrapping the plate up, she sighed, "Just gonna run down there before I go see Yasha." She headed outside, going down the steps and to Akitoki's car. "Are you tired?"

Akitoki jumped up from where he'd been reclining against the hood of his car. "Kagome-chan!" Blushing, he shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Did I surprise you? I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes when she saw Sesshomaru look at her.

"No. You're alright. I hope we haven't put you out."

"No. I'm fine." She sat the plate on the hood, facing her ex-roommate. "I had a plate made for you…a while ago in the back of the fridge," she lied. "I don't want to throw it out, so you keep it," she stared at Sesshomaru.

He took the plate, nodding, "Thank you."

Kagome turned back to Akitoki, forcing a smile. "I'm going to meet a friend…I probably won't be back by the time you leave, so bye."

"See you later."

"…later," She turned to leave and was stunned to find Sesshomaru had circled the car and come behind her. "Good bye."

Sesshomaru grasped her arm when she started to move, "Why?"

Akitoki stepped away. "I-I'm gonna take a smoke, over there." He walked a few steps away, but close enough to listen.

Kagome ripped her arm out of his grip. "Don't just grab me," she sighed. "You can't just grab a woman. Besides, what do you mean? Are you asking why this is goodbye? What else could it be?"

"This may be '_I will visit soon'_."

"Why, so I can humiliate myself more, throwing myself at you like an idiot? I'd rather not."

Sesshomaru reached to touch her cheek, but she shied away. "I want yo-"

She shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me. I understand." She tried to leave again, but this time he caught her shoulder, pressing her into the car and leaning down so they were face to face. "Let me go."

"My telephone number and my floor and room number are upon the message board. You will use them." He stepped away from her, watching as she walked away.

"To line the garbage? Sure. Good bye." She flung open the door to her car and took off, forcing back the tears of anger and hurt that threatened to fall.

Sesshomaru released an angry growl, clenching his hands into tight fists. "D*** woman."

Akitoki sighed, tossing his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. "I know. They're the most confusing species. She's just pissed."

"She is upset. I understand this, but her reaction will accomplish nothing."

"Not to her. Her anger will make her feel better, in her mind. Just give her time. _Human_ women need time." When Sesshomaru merely climbed into the passenger's seat of the car, he whipped out his keys, "Alright, let's go." He coughed as he started the car. "You know I've never smoked a day in my life. I confiscated that pack from Muso, so he could stop. I was over there hacking, and you guys were just talking." He laughed again. "I thought I'd die."

"Why did you smoke?"

"It was the first thing to come out of my mouth. I had to, or else she'd think I was lying."

"Imbecile."

"Ha! I know. I wasn't thinking."

Xxx

"Inu," Kikyo rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up in bed. "What are you doing, getting dressed?"

Inuyasha pulled up his pants before sitting on the bed beside her. "Kagome called and said she's on the way. I tried talking her out of it…I begged her not to, and when I tried to call back she wouldn't answer. I need you to stay back here while I send her away."

"…I don't like her coming here, Inu. It's our sanctuary, where I could be alone with you and openly in love with you."

"She's come here before…You were the one who told me to invite her over one time."

She nodded, drawing her legs to her chest and hugging her knees. "I know. I just don't want her in this house, in _our_ house, right now. Talk to her in the car."

He shrugged carelessly. "What's so different now from before? Nothing. I'm just going to bring her in, talk to her, and send her out within five minutes." He frowned, "Jeez, you're making a bigger deal of this than necessary. I mean-"

"I'm pregnant." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "That's what's different now. I'm pregnant, and I don't want her coming within an inch of you, nor do I want your mistress in the same vicinity as our growing pup."

"P-pregnant?" Moving closer to her, he released the bind on his senses and inhaled deeply. "W-we actually did it. I can't believe this." He laughed warmly, wrapping his arms around her. "When did you find out?"

"Your father told me yesterday," she replied quietly. "So, when she gets here you'll send her away?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I've got to do more than that. I told you, I wouldn't screw up our pup with crap like this. I'm going to tell Kagome the truth."

Kikyo started, pulling back from him. "You can't tell her so suddenly, Inu."

"I can't prolong it any more either." He stiffened when the doorbell rang. "Sit back here. I'll be right back to you."

"…alright. Please be careful. Don't let her down too hard or fast. Be gentle."

"I don't know how gentle I can make this." Placing a hand on her stomach, he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back…for both of you." A wide, eager smile gracing his face, despite his anxiety about Kagome, he went to the front door, opening it, "Hey, Kagome."

"Hi, Yasha," she greeted numbly, rubbing her eyes. They'd be swollen when she woke up the next morning, she was sure. Repressing tears couldn't be healthy and her eyes ached already. She hoped he wouldn't notice her foul mood, considering he wasn't normally so perceptive. She wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, is something wrong? You look upset…" he asked, closing the door and leading her to the couch.

She stared into his face, then dropped her eyes to her lap. "…Yasha, I need to confess something," she began. "I did something…and I need to tell you." '_I don't deserve your kindness when I've betrayed you._'

"Well, before you do, I need to say something, something really important that can't wait. Will you listen?" When she nodded hesitantly, he took a deep breath. "I've lied to you, and I've been lying to you since the moment I met you."

The instant the words were out of his mouth, she went numb, forgetting that she herself had a confession. She recalled the many times Sesshomaru had told her that she didn't know Yasha, or that he wasn't truthful, or that he wasn't as dependable as he was. Shaking her head in disbelief, she thought, '_Sesshomaru._'

Inuyasha swallowed thickly at her reaction, but surged forward. "Kikyo's not my cousin like we told you before…She's my fiancé, and she was long before I met you. W-we love each other," he blushed. "And now she's having my baby, so you and I…we can't continue this."

"…Wh-why would Kikyo play along with this?"

"We were…using you to…" he trailed off when she stood.

"Using me? Hm, well, thank you for telling me the truth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

"Kagome, there's mor-"

"I don't want to hear. I've heard all I need to, thank you." The cold, dull look that she gave him, and her firm tone were enough to silence him. He watched uneasily as she started to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Tell me something…do you two lie in bed at night, laughing at me?"

Inuyasha, surprised at the question, rushed to her. "No! I swear, it isn't like that." He rested his hand on her arm, and two seconds later, he was blinded by the bright light of her energy, which flung him against the wall.

"No one told you to touch me!" Her head whipped to the hallway when Kikyo hurried in, crying out for Inuyasha. "He's against the wall." Her eyes followed the other woman as she rushed to Inuyasha's aid. "Nurse his wounds."

"What did you do to him?"

Kagome, staring at her hands in mild surprise, replied, "My energy surfaced."

"How do you know you're a miko? How do you have any control?"

"…Sesshomaru taught me." She watched silently as Kikyo checked her lover for wounds. "You don't have to worry…I didn't hurt him too bad. I don't want to separate you from the man you love because I know how much that can hurt…I'm sorry for inconveniencing you up until now." Her chest aching as she left the house, she thought to herself, '_This hurts more than I expected. I need to see him._'

Xxx

'_As fast as I was speeding, he might still be here. I'm not sure if they were done when I left._' Kagome slammed the car door, running up the stairs. '_He might still be here, and we can talk. I'll forgive him if he's here. I'll hug him, and we'll go back to friends, at the least. He's always at my side when I need him. He'll be here_.' Her fingers trembled anxiously as she fumbled to get the keys out of her pocket. Opening the door, she hurried inside. "Sesshou, I'm back! We need to talk!" She glanced in her room and in the kitchen before heading on to the living room. "Sesshou!" When she saw that he wasn't there, and that his house key was on the coffee table, her heart broke. "…You left."

She sank onto the couch, burying her face in her hands. The tears were waiting, beneath the surface, aching to be released, but she wouldn't allow them. "He's not worth it…he's not. Anyone worth it wouldn't make me want to cry this much."

"Kagome?"

Her head snapped up. "Wha?" She lowered her head when she saw who stood there. "Kimura-san…how'd you get in here?"

Her neighbor slowly stepped toward her. "I heard you shouting, and the door was wide open. Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am. So, get out. You're trespassing."

He sat on the coffee table, touching her shoulder. "I saw your friend leave. I am sure it must be difficult."

She shrugged her shoulder in an attempt to get his hand off. "You act like I needed him. I didn't need him. If anything, he needed me."

"Of course." He smiled. "Such a strong, independent woman you are…I remember the first time Kimiko, my wife, saw you outside the window. You were moving in. She dragged me over, oohing and ahing over you carrying all of your boxes up on your own."

"…they were light."

"And then when that ex-husband of yours came over one time, soon after you moved in. Kimiko seemed just fascinated that a woman of this day could be as firm as you were sending him away."

"…I didn't need him either. I don't need anyone."

"You don't need anyone to help you feel pain…when you're already down. That's what you mean when you say you don't need anyone, right?"

She scowled, brushing him off and standing. "I mean, I don't need anyone analyzing me like they're my psychologist. I told you to get out of my house."

Sighing, he nodded and stood to leave. "Alright. My home is open if you need to talk." He started away.

Kagome gazed after him, sinking back onto the couch. "I need…"

Pausing, he turned to listen. 'Hm?'

"I need everyone to stop giving up so easily when I push them away. I need to not be alone, Masato." She felt the tears pouring out, but did nothing to stop them. "I need someone to tell me I'm worth sticking with, even when I'm whiny, and angry, and b*tchy."

"Why do you push people away to begin with? Your brother came by while you were away, and he told me that you did the same to him and your younger brother."

"…With all these men leaving me, I need to know that there's someone who will stay no matter how I act, but…everyone just runs out on me."

"Kagome."

"And you were going to do the same thing. I know we don't know each other very well, and I shouldn't expect you to stay…but how could you leave someone who needs you?"

He snatched a few tissues from the box on her coffee table. "I cannot read your mind. If you bite at me, and snap for me to leave, then I assume that is what you wish. I'm sorry."

Dabbing her eyes with the tissue, she shook her head. "Don't be. You're right. How could you know?" She got up from the couch and walked past him, going into her room. "Lock the door when you leave." She closed the door, and when he heard the distinctive sound of a lock, he sighed and knew he had lost the battle.


	24. Painting

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 24

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in his eating, his chopsticks hovering before his mouth, when there was a knock at the door. Kagome, perhaps? She hadn't visited or called yet, but that meant nothing. Perhaps, she had finally come to her senses and realized that her reaction had been dramatic and unnecessary. Rising from the lotus position, he went to the door and opened it. Instinctually, he looked down, but when he found himself looking down into a bonsai plant, he raised his eyes to Akitoki, Izumo, and Muso's beaming faces. "…Is there a reason you are here?"

"Look at this drab apartment. Akitoki was right. You definitely need us to spruce things up." Izumo brushed past him, carrying several large grocery bags. "Is there some ice in the freezer? I've got liquor!"

"…No," Sesshomaru stepped aside to let the others in. "I hadn't found the time to purchase a tray."

"What are you talking about? There's a dispenser on the door!" Izumo shouted back from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru went to the kitchen to see what he was referring to. Watching curiously as the man pressed the lever on his refrigerator, he thought, '_that is what that contraption does._' "You have yet to answer my question, gentlemen."

Akitoki arched a brow as he sat down the bonsai plant on Sesshomaru's coffee table, the plant being the only thing of color in the stark white room. "Oh, remember how I was complaining about how bland your apartment looked?"

"Yes."

"Well, I complained to these guys too. They decided that we should have a house warming, with food and gifts, and I agreed. So, here we are." He smirked at Sesshomaru's well-masked annoyed expression. "Oh come on. Who needs this much white? It's blinding. I've got some paintings across the hall in my apartment, so you can put one on the wall when I go get them. I can guarantee you'll love them."

"…Thank you."

Izumo returned from the kitchen, expertly balancing four plates and four glasses in his arms. "Someone wanna give me a hand?" He shook his head when Muso reached to help him. "I meant, go grab the 'feel good' from the counter. There are six bottles."

Akitoki leaned shoulder to shoulder with Sesshomaru. "Izumo's part nekoyoukai, I think," he muttered. "He's always been freakishly good at balance."

"What was that?" Izumo inquired, turning. "All I heard was my name."

"He's got relatively good hearing, too. I thought I was doing a good job at whispering," Akitoki laughingly brushed off Izumo's frustrated scowl.

"I hate being left out. I'm running down to my car to grab my bags. Be right back."

When Sesshomaru looked to him questioningly, Akitoki replied, "Oh, I forgot to mention that, huh? We're sleeping over. Thought it'd be fun."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I could very well send you all to your apartment, Usui-san."

"Aw, I've pissed you off, ne? Now we're back to last names." He chuckled. "We just want to brighten up your dull apartment and your dreary life. I know Kagome-chan hasn't visited, even though you've been here a week, and I thought this could cheer you up a little. We've agreed to do this every Friday."

"I would hate to think that you have been watching this one."

"Nope. I haven't. It's just that, I haven't felt her gentle aura in a while, is all. I have better things to do than spy on you. I have a life too. I could be with Sara tonight, but because I'm worried about you, I gave her a rain check."

"Rain check?"

Frowning, Akitoki replied, "It's asking to postpone, really…you've never heard it? I mean, I know it's a weird American phrase, but most people I run into know it…hm."

"Know what phrase?" Muso asked, standing behind the pair.

"When'd you get there?" Akitoki asked curiously.

"A while ago. Hey, Masaru, where's your salt? You have some, right?"

"The cabinet near the light switch," Sesshomaru replied, watching with sudden realization as the other man walked away. "He is rather…light on his feet."

Akitoki nodded. "I hardly heard a thing. He's always been like that. I'm guessing kumoyoukai. Spiders are pretty delicate on their feet, and quick too."

Sesshomaru felt his shoulders tense. '_Spiders…_'

Noticing the sudden shift in his friend's posture, Akitoki inquired, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"…nothing." Sesshomaru retrieved one of the glasses from the table and grabbed a bottle. '_Spiders_.'

Xxx

Kagome cautiously tiptoed up the stairs toward her apartment. She was careful to be as soundless as possible, so as to not rouse Masato to her return home, or else the old man would stop her at her door. Slowly, she reached into her purse for her keys, cursing when she heard the door open behind her. "…Masato-san."

"Kagome-chan," he chuckled softly. "I heard you pull up, and I waited for you."

"How nice of you, but I really must be getting ins-"

"We ate salmon tonight…we have enough for you," he extended the plate toward her. "I know you don't eat much…even when we give you meals, but eat this one please. I actually cooked this time, and you know how rare it is for me to do that."

Kagome bowed her head gratefully, taking the plate. "Thank you, Masato-san." She smiled slightly. "I do appreciate all that you do, even though it may not seem like it. And I'm improving."

Masato laughed. "I should think so. You and your friend have begun to make up, haven't you?"

Her right brow rose almost instantly. "No…We haven't spoken since the day he moved out. What made you think that?"

"…but," he shook his head in confusion, "that makes no sense. Kimiko told me she heard a noise last night, and she saw him going inside. He stayed for nearly two hours, and then left."

"That's impossible. He doesn't have a key anymore."

Masato looked surprised at this, frowning. "Well, maybe she was mistaken."

Kagome nodded, turning and unlocking her door. "Maybe. G'night."

"Good night."

She slid inside, closing the door and locking it. '_Sesshomaru…here?_' She went to the kitchen and started to stick the plate in the fridge, when she remembered Masato's request. Unwrapping the dish, she placed it in the microwave to reheat it, then leaned over the counter, sighing. '_That would explain how my phone ended up with that strange number in at two in the morning._' Grimacing in aggravation, she withdrew her phone from her pocket, calling the number back. '_I'll tell him off! Who is he to think he can just come and go as he pleases? That's not how it works, you idi-_'

"Yes?" Sesshomaru's deep voice rung through the phone and into her ears, a voice she'd been dying to hear since he'd left. "Yes?" He persisted. Kagome held the phone tighter in her hands, her nerves gone. "Hello?"

'_Hi._' She considered answer, but couldn't find her voice. She found herself flinching, her stomach contracting suddenly, when she heard the click that signaled his leaving. Sliding the phone shut, she sighed, "Sesshomaru."

"Hn?"

"Sesshoma-" She had begun to turn around when she realized that Sesshomaru had just answered his house phone, meaning- "Toshiya," she growled, reaching for a nearby steak knife.

He held up his hands to show her that he meant no harm. "It's Inutaisho, actually…my title."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't care. What are you doing in my house?"

"Inuyasha, myself, an-"

"Inuya…Get in here, you spineless creep!" She cried out, holding her knife tighter when Inutaisho began to lower his arms. "Keep them up." Her eyes cut to Inuyasha when he entered. "How dare you? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? The door was locked."

Inuyasha glanced at his father, then at the knife in Kagome's hands, then lifted his own. "U-um, I got a copy made…while you weren't lookin', I took your key."

Her eyes widened. "You stole my key and made a copy?"

"Sesshomaru made us swear not to melt the lock again," his ears lowered against his head at his father's glare and Kagome's shriek of disbelief. "I'm guessin' he never told you."

"No. Of course he didn't…So, he knew about you, and he didn't tell me? Of all the deceitful, vile, sick-"

Inutaisho stepped forward, pausing as she pointed the trembling knife in his direction. "In his defense, he didn't entirely believe that we were of any relation to him, and he threatened his brother and me on many occasions to stay far away from you."

She pondered this for no more than a second before she was distracted by Inutaisho's movement. "Stop coming near!" She raised the knife threateningly. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"Well, that, my dear, is simple. You're our key to Sesshomaru." He took another step forward. "You are going to tell us where he is."

"…I won't." She flung the knife at him and darted forward to leave the kitchen. "I'm calling the pol-augh!" She grunted when he grabbed her, one of his arms snatching her back by the stomach. Dropping the knife from his now bloody hand- He'd caught it to keep it from stabbing his face- , he covered her mouth.

"Silence, little miko."

Her eyes darted around wildly, for something that would be of help. Worriedly, she flared her aura, but found that she couldn't control it in her panic. '_Sesshomaru, help me! Please, help!_'

Xxx

"Phone ringing!" Izumo and Muso shouted in unison, before laughing loudly and exaggeratedly.

Akitoki shook his head. "Sorry you've got to see this. They can't handle their liquor so well, and even though they know that, they get sloppy drunk anyway. By the end of the night, you'll see what I mean. I, on the other hand," he chuckled, "know how to be tastefully so."

Sesshomaru rose from the couch, shaking his head at the 'drunken fools' who just moments earlier had been arguing back and forth about whether the game they were playing was 'go fish' or 'spades'. Going to the hall, he picked up the phone. "Yes?" Besides labored breathing, he heard nothing. "Yes?" He grew annoyed as the person simply held the phone, breathing heavily. "Hello?" When he received no answer, yet again, he hung up. The nerve of them! Tying up his lines and making him foolishly hope it was Kagome calling. He returned to the group to find that the cards had apparently been thrown into the air and scattered.

Muso pointed immediately at Izumo. "He did it."

Izumo slapped his hand away. "So what if I did? Your house needs some livenin' up anyway, Masaru. 'Sides, this guy is an idiot. Everyone knows you can't play 'old maid' without a club and a three headed jack. It's common sense."

"Forget that for now. Who was on the phone? Was it Kagome? Huh? Need us to get lost so you can have some lovin'?"

Sesshomaru mildly wondered to himself why he permitted such buffoons to enjoy his presence as Akitoki explained, "He gets horny when he's drunk."

Settling into the couch, Sesshomaru replied, "There was no one on the line."

"Prank call?" Akitoki inquired.

"Or Kagome, only she was too shy to say something." Izumo murmured from his place on the floor, where he laid face down. "Lots of girls have called me, breathed into the phone, giggled, and hung up. It's creepy and cute at the same time."

"…Hm. That's true."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Kagome does not get shy…at least, she would not simply from hearing me answer the phone. She was fond of me, yes, but not to such an extent."

"You never know. I mean, you couldn't feel her every emotion. Maybe she did care that much, or she misses you a lot now."

"Must everything revert back to Kagome and myself?"

"Well…yeah," Muso scooped up his laptop from the floor. "Nothin's goin' on in our lives. We've gotta study someone's. Speaking of that, how're things with Sara?"

Akitoki smirked. "Never better, my friend. The sex gets better each time, and the dates do too. Though, there is a little problem."

"What?"

"_She_ actually wants to get rid of the condom."

Sesshomaru scoffed at this. "Those atrocious instruments are pointless. They simply inhibit pleasure, I assure you." He'd never used one of those things before, but he couldn't imagine rutting being enjoyable with that plastic wrapper on him.

Akitoki huffed. "I know that. It's just…I don't know."

Izumo slapped his hand on his knee. "She wants a kid."

"What?"

"That's why. She probably wants a kid. Either she just wants one, or she wants one to connect you two since you won't propose, even though you guys have been flirting over the past few years."

"No. Sara's not like that."

Muso laughed. "Didn't you just tell Masaru that he didn't know everything Kagome thought about? The same goes for you. I think Izumo is right. What about you, Masaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced at him. His mind had been on the phone call and the chances that it may have come from Kagome. "A child would make you one, no?"

Akitoki frowned. "You too? Look, Sara's not the circuitous type. She does things directly."

"That's why she waited around three years for you to actually make a move," Muso pointed out.

"Yeah. She even passed up on me, waiting for you," Izumo added on with a short laugh.

"…Whatever," Akitoki sighed. "I thought we were roasting Masaru, not me."

"Oh, don't worry." He beamed. "We can multitask."

Xxx

"Stop it," Kagome growled, pushing against Inutaisho, who sat on the floor with her between his legs. She tossed her head from side to side, trying to pry her chin from his fingers' hold. "I said stop it!"

"I've got blood all over you. Unless you want it to stay there…" He licked her cheek.

"This isn't natural!"

Inuyasha chuckled, his hands in his pocket. "It's more natural than you know."

Kagome glared viciously. "No one asked you."

Kikyo placed a gentle hand on her fiancé's arm, then spoke, "It is, Kagome. Inuyoukai fathers clean their children with their tongues all the time. He did the same to me once."

"I'm not your child, so let me go." She succeeded in snatching away only because Inutaisho relinquished his hold. "Thank you." Rubbing her face with the back of her hand, she looked away, her scowling face losing just a bit of its previous flushed, red tint. "That's just weird."

"I know it is to you," Inutaisho extended a hand and grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling it to his nose and inhaling. "Mm."

"Stop!" She shrank back.

Inuyasha sighed. "You're scaring her, old man."

Inutaisho bowed his head apologetically. "Forgive me, Kagome-chan. I hadn't meant to make you uncomfortable."

"…Don't call me '-chan', like we're close or something," she muttered, pushing herself up off the floor. "Tell me what you came for."

"Well, I mentioned earlier that we need to talk to Sesshomaru. It's of grave importance. The council-"

"He doesn't like the council…He's mentioned them vaguely."

He nodded slightly, staring up at her. "Yes, I know. But they need him…it's time for him to resume his duties as Lord of the West, and his brother and I must coach him back into his ways. It will be stressful, but-"

She scowled, folding her arms irritably. "If it will stress him out, then why are you even trying to make him go back to it? Why can't you do it?"

"I relinquished my power because Sesshomaru wanted it badly. And it is better that I teach him than the council because they will not be so patient concerning his amnesia."

"…How should I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't hurt you? He rarely mentions his father."

"He can't recall those he loved."

"He remembers a bit about his daughter, Rin, and about a woman named Shin-mi, and even a little about someone he called Umichi. Why doesn't he remember his own father?"

Inuyasha gaped. "He mentions Umichi…and Shin-mi?"

Kagome ignored him until Inutaisho restated the question. "Yes. From time to time. I remember him telling me that the Shin-mi woman loved him…but he didn't love her back." Her eyes lowered. "Or something like that." She felt a gentle vibration through her foot, and squatted to pick up her phone, answering, "Hello?"

"Kagome, hi. I was thinking that if you're not busy, I could swing by again. I've got a movie that's actually not a chick flick." Hojo chuckled as he held the phone to his ear with one hand.

"Ah, um…hold on a sec," she left the living room, going to her bedroom and locking the door. "I'm sorry, Hojo. I've got company, and they won't be leaving for a while."

"Oh, no. That's alright."

"How about tomorrow? I'd like it if you came then."

"Sure. I'll come tomorrow around seven. I'll your favorite take out. See you then."

"You too." She hung up with a gentle sigh and returned to the living room to find Inutaisho standing and glaring at her. "What?"

Inutaisho huffed. "He's gone for a few days and already you're talking to another man."

Her brows furrow. "He? Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru."

"You can't be serious. First of all, he left me. If you have a problem with that, then you take it up with him. Secondly, were you listening to my phone call?"

He folded his arms. "Yes, I was. I must watch over my son's mate for him."

Kagome crossly grabbed a handful of her hair. "Didn't you hear me? He _left_ me? I'm not his mate, and I don't want to be."

"Then what do you want? If you wanted him as a friend, then surely you were leading him on, the way he wanted you."

"Obviously, he didn't…not enough."

"What did you want from him? Did he not show his affection, because you know how stoic he is."

"I don't know what I wanted, but I didn't want to be," she sighed, "rejected the way I was."

Inutaisho looked shocked. "Rejected? You must not know him. Whatever he did, it couldn't have been rejecting you. I know my boy, and he was enraptured in you."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't care, but it's time for you three to go."

"Kagome."

"Get out," she hissed.

Sighing, Inutaisho nodded and led his son and future daughter-in-law toward the door. He stopped when Kagome called out to him. "Yes?"

She held out her hand. "The key…and any other copies you have."

Reaching solemnly into his pocket, he retrieved two keys, "These are the only ones." He started to put them in her hand, then drew her into his arms before she could object. "He hurt you…by leaving. I know this, but he does care for you. His scent and aura are all over your apartment, but he's been gone for over a week, no?" Leaving her with these words, he left.

Kagome quickly locked the door behind him, breathing heavily, nervously. Curious, though worried of what she'd find, she flared her aura and found that his aura was all over the house, but mostly concentrated in her bedroom. '_He's been here more than once._' But she didn't understand. He'd left her…and now he was visiting her at night, without her knowing. Shaking her head, she hurried to grab the chair from her desk and jammed it underneath the door knob. '_Don't come back! I won't let you!_' She trembled. '_Stay away, Sesshomaru._'

Xxx

"Finally, they're asleep." Akitoki rose from his seat. "Follow me, Masaru. Now, I can give you those paintings that I mentioned earlier, with these fools out cold."

Sesshomaru followed him first with his eyes, then stood and started behind him. "Why could you not present them earlier?"

He shrugged. "I did that for you. I figured you wouldn't want to hear whatever words came out of their mouths concerning these…concerning Kagome." Unlocking the door to his apartment, he showed Sesshomaru inside. "See that big bag over there. Those are yours."

"… Thank you." Sesshomaru reached into the bag, with drawing the first painting. "A sakura blossom tree."

"Yes. Remember when I helped you move, and we stopped at that gallery to meet a friend of mine?"

"That strange woman with a fascination with history?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, her. Her names Koharu. Anyway, she saw you and begged me to let her paint some things for you. She said you reminded her of paintings she had seen of Sesshomaru-sama. Do you know of him?"

Sesshomaru was about to reply that he did, when he considered it. Instead, her replied, "Only slightly. Tell me."

"Well, he was the greatest ruler we've ever had, hands down…Well, he tied with his father, the Inutaisho. He had two mates, I think, temporary. Their names escape me. He had a daughter, Rin, and a son, Setsuna."

A tingle ran up his spine, but Sesshomaru ignored it. "Yes?"

"And one day he was in the mountains, no one is quite sure of why. There are many speculations. Some say he was looking for Rin, who was supposedly looking for the herbs to try to revive her mother. Others say he was surveying the lands. It isn't clear, but he left to the mountains and never returned. Anyway, his kimono always had sakura blossoms somewhere, so there you are. Connection. Look at the next one."

Sesshomaru gently sat the painting down, then withdrew another. It was a painting of him…as he should be. "This is…"

"What Sesshomaru-sama looked like. He had gold eyes, silver hair, stripes on his cheeks and eyelids and wrists. Creepy stoic face. I guess that's why I never recognized the resemblance. Your face is just as blank, but he always seemed angry or solemn in the paintings I saw of him. You look content…well, you did until you and Kagome-chan split." He blushed at Sesshomaru stare. "Not that I analyze you or anything. Once she pointed it out, I had to see for myself."

"Hn." He liked the painting. It was a perfect rendition of him practicing with a sword, though he couldn't recall ever seeing the one in the picture. Setting that painting down, he took up the last one and immediately deemed it his favorite. "Kagome."

Akitoki nodded eagerly. "Yeah. That one's from me, not Koharu. I took a photo of Kagome at the company gathering. She was laughing, and Koharu really made this picture laugh. It looks so realistic, you can almost hear it.

Sesshomaru nodded absently. He _could_ hear it, ringing constantly in his head, her laughter.

"I figured you'd put the sakura tree up and keep those two private. Hm?" He laughed when he saw how absorbed he was in the painting. "It's an amazing likeness, huh?"

It was close. The shade of blue in her eyes was off a point or two. Her long, raven tresses were painted to look soft, but he couldn't feel them. He sighed mentally. It was close, thought it wasn't the real thing. Placing the paintings back in their bags, he picked them up. "Take these into my room. I must go out."

Akitoki frowned, but nodded. "Uh, sure. No problem. Good night."

Xxx

Carefully closing the window, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent of the apartment, the scent of Kagome…and mingled with it was the staling scent of his father, brother, and the woman who accompanied them. '_What business did they have with her?_' He wondered as he opened the door to her room. She had fallen asleep in bed, sitting up against the headboard, her head fallen forward so that her chin rested on her breasts. '_Why did she sleep this way?_'

Shaking his head at the miko, and wonder how she expected to live without him, he cautiously lowered her onto the bed. He smirked as she rolled instantly to her side, her arms wrapping around his to pin him to her. "If you were not so stubborn, and my beast was not so consumed by thoughts of having you, we could very well sleep this way again."

"Hm, Sesshou," she moaned sleepily, nuzzling his arm.

"You would like this, no?" His fingers ran slowly, gingerly combing through her hair. "This Sesshomaru would enjoy it as well, priestess." The desire to see her and hear her that had been strengthened at the sight of Akitoki's painting, had been quenched for the moment, so he would leave her. Affectionately, he kissed. When he withdrew, he felt his beast awakening.

'_**Kiss her again.**_'

'_You cannot restrain yourself. Therefore, I will not. We must go at once._'

'_**At least leave something for her to know we came!**_'

Sesshomaru obliged, taking the ribbon from his hair and tying it around her right wrist. '_Does this appease you?_'

'_**Yes. That will do.**_'

With one last lingering glance, he left as quietly as he had come, and Kagome rolled over in her sleep, holding her wrist to her nose.

Xxx

It's late, I know, but I'm thinking that the next chapter will have KagomexSesshomaru conscious action. That means no one will be asleep or angry…I take that back, there will be anger…and they may not be conscious…I'm not sure yet. Anywho, read on! Doumo!


	25. Interfere

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

Sesshomaru loosened his tie as he closed his door behind him. The transition from the noisy, bustling office downstairs to the silent, empty apartment made his ears pop. Momentarily, he allowed himself to reminisce on what life had been like living with Kagome. There was almost never a silent moment in their home. Kagome kept some noise up at all times, and when he returned home from work, usually there was the heavy scent of food in the air. She'd be curled up on the couch on her laptop or watching television, while sipping tea and stuffing her mouth with pocky. He smirked at one particular memory of her staring at her laptop screen with four pocky sticks, all different flavors, hanging from her mouth.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing cruelly tore him away from the warm recollection and back to reality. It was most likely Takuchi, he assumed as he went to the phone. "Takeshi Masaru."

"…"

"Takeshi speaking?"

"…Sesshomaru."

He felt as though the muscles all over his body simultaneously heave a sigh of relief as they loosened. "Kagome. How have you been?"

"I want you to stop coming. You're breaking into my home in the middle of the night, Sesshomaru, and it's...it's scaring me."

Ignoring what she has said, he spoke through clenched teeth, "I take it you have been well."

"I mean it, Sesshomaru. I don't want you coming over and leaving your little gifts, alright? I threw the ribbon away, and after I get off of the phone, I will delete this number and throw away the paper on the bulletin board," she lied, running her fingers over the soft ribbon. After pacing back and forth all day, she had summoned enough courage to call him, but to hear his voice was more nerve racking than she had anticipated, and she missed him now more than ever.

"…you are a stubborn woman."

"I won't play anyone's fool."

"This Sesshomaru did not intend to make one of you."

Kagome sighed. "Of course. You're too innocent to mean any real harm," she muttered sarcastically. "Just do as I asked and stop coming by. Tell your father and brother the same. They keep coming to see me just so I can tell them where you are…That's the last nice thing I'm doing for you, keeping them off your back, but if they persist."

"I will come by tonight to rid you of them, and then we will talk."

"What more is there to talk about? Nothing."

Eyes narrowed tersely, Sesshomaru insisted, "There must be _something_. If there was nothing, then you would be able to speak with me in the personal manner we have always spoken in, instead of this rude, bitter tone that you posses."

She scoffed. "Bitter? What do I have to be bitter about?"

"You feel as though this Sesshomaru rejected you, when, in truth, he did not."

"What do you call moving away from me? Hm? What do you call telling me that you never intended to make love to me? If I'm bitter, it's because you made me by letting me make an absolute full of myself!"

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru mistakenly overestimated your human ears, so he will repeat himself. I did not reject you. I've left for your safety. My beast was not trustworthy, as you saw for yourself. Any longer, and he would have raped you. Is that what you wish?"

"It's not rape if I want it!" She objected angrily, and when he remained silent, she added. "But I don't want it…not if you don't want me in return.

"Kagome?"

"…I've got to go."

"Kagome, we are not finished."

Sighing, she replied, "We are, Sesshomaru, and I've got to go. There's someone at the door." Slowly, she folded her phone shut in took a deep breath. "Why was that harder than I thought it'd be?"

Sesshomaru returned the phone to its cradle. His shoulders rose and fell slighty as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Why was she hell bent on torturing him? Was that all that pleased her? Angering him to the furthest extent? He didn't need her…though he would admit that he missed her. Heading back toward the door, he left, in dire need of breath.

Xxx

Kagome tossed the phone onto the couch and went to the front door. '_Why do I get company when I don't want to see anyone? It's really too late for anyone to be here anyway._' Opening the door, she gazed at Inuyasha, who stood staring at her in shock, his hand on the key that was sticking into her door know. "…"

Nervously, he drew back his hand, stepping away from her and behind his father to avoid her dark expression.

"I told you," she lifted her eyes to Inutaisho's, "to stay away from me, and to give me all of the copies of my keys."

"Well, I couldn't very well give you the ones I didn't have with me, now could I?" He offered with a cautious smile. "May we come in?

"Sure." She plastered on a fake smile. "Make yourself at home. I mean, I have no reason not to let you in, right? It's not like you lied to me and helped conceive two bastard sons who'd follow in your footsteps. Step inside." She waved her hand and stepped back for them to enter.

Without hesitation, Inutaisho bowed his head and entered, much to Kagome's displeasure. Inuyasha followed after him, shielding Kikyo as he did so.

Shaking her head, Kagome informed him, "You should protect yourself, not Kikyo. I hold no grudges against her, and even if I did, I'd never hurt a pregnant woman." Closing the door, she started toward Inutaisho, "That was sarcasm, you know? What I just said at the door?"

"It was…and I recognized this, but I also noticed that you continue to let us in anyway."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you aren't as angry as you seem. Or-"

"Yes. Tell me the other option because I'm just as pissed as I seem."

He rested his hand on the top of her head. "Then, you simply want a piece of Sesshomaru near."

Her eyes widened and she slapped his hand away. "You are nothing like Sesshomaru."

"I beg to differ. He is very much like me. We share the same blood. Also, he was a major influence on his younger brother."

"Blood doesn't mean anything. Sesshomaru has more honor and consideration for me in his pinky than the both of you have combined."

Inutaisho arched a brow. "Is this so? Just mere seconds ago you were commenting on how he took after me and lied to you."

"…This is his first time."

"As is mine."

"You just don't compare to him, alright? Leave it at that. What do you want?" Crossing her arms, she sulked into the living room and took a seat. "If it's the same thing as always, you're not getting any more out of me than you've already got."

Inuyasha grimaced, "But we've got nothin'."

"And you will get nothing."

Kikyo sighed, reaching for the other woman's hands and stiffening in surprise when Kagome drew away. "Ahem, Kagome, dear…let's be reasonable. I know you've been hurt, by us and by Sesshomaru, but we need to know where he is. I don't quite understand why, if you're so upset with him, you won't tell us."

"I don't know your intentions yet," Kagome replied. "And you should know that you don't stop caring about someone simply because they do something stupid. I still care, and I won't let you hurt him."

Inutaisho intervened, "But I don't think you understand just how serious this matter is. I told you the council will stop at nothing if they find him before I do. They will hound him, bury him under mounds of paper work, force him back into his old life style, and because he isn't ready, so much stress could be dangerous to his head. You must understand that I only seek to protect my son, my first born."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just don't trust you."

"Gosh, you're so my brother's type." Inuyasha sighed, reaching down to pick up the ribbon on the cushion of the couch he'd been sitting on. "You'd think people as stubborn as the both of you would never get along."

Refusing to look at him, Kagome snapped, "We got along just fine."

"I bet. Like I said, you're his type. Strong willed and all."

"She's submissive to her officially recognized alpha, though," Inutaisho insisted. "She's nurturing, as he likes them, and her hips are perfect for child bearing."

"Yeah, but you can tell she'll be good at admonishing kids too. I mean, as many times as she'd tell me to stop sitting with my elbows on the table and such. Good times."

"Good times?" Scoffing, Kagome turned to face him. "Those were not goo-" Her eyes zeroed in on the ribbon in his hand. "Where'd you get that?"

He lifted an eyebrow, then raised his hand. "this ribbon? It was just sitting on your couch. Why?"

"It's mine, and it's in my house. Don't ask me why. Give it here!"

"Whoa? What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

Inutaisho eyed Kagome curiously, then rose, crossing the room. He plucked the ribbon from Inuyasha's hand. "This," he sniffed it, "is Sesshomaru's."

Kagome tensed. "It's mine. Give it to me."

"It reeks of him. Are you sure it's yours, my dearest?" She was so adorable, turning as red as she was.

"I want my ribbon."

"But-"

"It's mine…He gave it to me, so it's mine." She flew from the couch, snatching the ribbon from his hand. "It's all he left for me." She tried with great difficulty to hold back her tears, but when she felt them falling, she turned to leave. Inutaisho stepped in front of her, though, taking her in his arms. "Let me go."

He held her close, nuzzling her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He gave a deep, soothing growl that started in his chest. "You haven't cried in some time, have you? Release your pain."

Shaking her head, she pulled away from him. She wouldn't let him see her weakness. She hurried into her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Sinking to the floor, her face buried in her knees. '_I'm alright. I won't keep sobbing._'

Inutaisho sighed sympathetically. "Well, since I've upset her, I can't leave. You two head home. Kikyo shouldn't be out so late in the evening. I'll be over in the morning."

Kikyo lifted her feet on the couch, lying down. "I won't leave that girl to her misery. We'll stay too."

"Definitely," Inuyasha agreed.

Xxx

"What is wrong with her?" Setsuna seethed as he took Shippo by the arm, leading him down the hall.

Shippo gave a confused expression, looking back to the room they'd just left. "Are you talking about Rin?"

"Rin? Of course I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about your 'sister'." He bent his fingers angrily as he made quotation marks in the air. "I mean, I haven't seen hide nor hair of her in how long? Several weeks? She's the reason Rin's sleeping again."

"You can't blame Kagome for that. It was thanks to her that Rin awoke in the first place."

"Yes. She woke her up before she was mentally capable of being away, before she was prepared."

Shippo scowled, shoving his brother's hand off. "What's your real problem with Kagome? I'm tired of you being rude to and about her. If you don't like her, then fine, I won't bring her around or bring her up in conversations, but you will not disrespect her."

Setsuna gazed back at him challengingly, but when he saw the serious expression in Shippo's eyes, he turned away. "Look, it's not like I don't like her. I've told you that before, but…who does she think she is? She can't just come and go. She was always over here, and if she didn't come, she'd call. Now, all of a sudden, she just stops."

"…"

He frowned at the funny expression on Shippo's face. "What?"

"So that's your real issue? Because she stopped checking up on you? That is so sweet, bro."

Setsuna flushed, shaking his head. "That isn't it. I do not care that much for her. I simply find it rude…Stop your incessant laughing this instant, Shippo…Shut up!"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's just cute. Look, if you want to talk to her, call her. I spoke with her just this morning."

"What?" He lowered his eyes. '_So she has been ignoring me? I called this morning as well_.'

"Yes. Call or just go over there."

Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. She could not ignore him if they stood face to face. "I'm going for a drive."

Shippo gaped. "What? I didn't mean now. Man, it's like ten at night. Visiting hours are way over."

"She won't mind," He assured him, leaving. 'She better be at home.'

Xxx

There was a familiar aura lingering outside, just at the edge of her sphere of detection. She couldn't really recognize it, but she knew it was one she had encountered before. Yawning into her hand, she pushed herself up on the bed and slid off. Reaching into one of the drawers on her armoire, she withdrew a pair of pants and a jacket and slid them on. She'd only step outside for a moment, just to test this aura and figure out whom it belonged to.

As she left her room, she glanced into the living room. Kikyo and Inuyasha were asleep on one couch, and Inutaisho was asleep on the other. '_They stayed,_' she thought to herself, smiling. Tiptoeing to the door, she slid into and pair of shoes and left, closing the door gently behind her. She crept down the flights of stairs and looked around, flaring her aura slightly. The aura was to the left side of the building. She approached the tree that shielded the person and prepared to call out to them, when he called to her.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru?" She stopped in her tracks, taking a step back when he moved from the tree. "What are you doing here?" She followed his gaze up to her balcony. "…I told you to stay away."

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "I refuse. Regardless of what you have convinced yourself of, you are important to this Sesshomaru. These several past weeks being separated from you…have not been the least bit enjoyable. They have been tiring, stressful, dull. I will not subject myself to such suffering any longer."

"I won't subject myself to anymore pain and hurt, Sesshomaru."

"…" He took her by the hand, "We will talk upstairs."

"No. You can't go up there." She tried to pull away, but his hand wrapped more tightly around her wrist.

"Obstinate mik-"

Kagome shook her head, interrupting, "It's more than me just not wanting you in my home…Your father and brother are upstairs."

Annoyed, Sesshomaru insisted, "That is all the more reason that this one should go."

"No. If they see you, they'll bombard you."

"Inuyasha should know better, as should Father. I have told them on multiple occasions not to meddle in my affairs."

"They say the council is looking for you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "The council has always sought after me for one reason or another. They too seem to feel they deserve the right to reign over my life."

Kagome hung her head, asking, "So you have benefited from moving away from me? I mean, you've got your memories back, no?"

"Some…" His hand slid down from her wrist to her hand, folding around it. "Though, that was due to you."

"How?" She whispered as he lifted her hand to his chest.

"You've opened my mind," He lowered his head and pecked her forehead. When he saw that she didn't pull away, he took hold of her chin, tilted her head up, and took her lips in his. The kiss was more loving than erotic and lasted only a short while. Afterward, he drew her against his chest, holding her there.

Blushing deeply, she closed her eyes and fisted her hands in the back of his shirt. Apprehensively, she lifted her eyes to look at him, only to jolt back when she saw his eyes flash. 'Just like the other night!' Wiping her mouth, she backed away from him, shaking her head. "Your eyes were red…your beast."

Sesshomaru reached from her arm, but she turned to run. "Miko, it is not as you've assumed," he called as he prepared to go after her, but the instant he started forward, an unseen force struck him from the front, throwing him back. Growling lowly as he hit the ground, he looked up into the eyes of the being that sat over him.

Xxx

Setsuna walked slowly, weaving in and out of the trees that surrounded Kagome's apartment. Every few moments, he'd lift his nose to the air and inhale. He'd realized once he arrived that he had no idea which apartment Kagome lived in. He recalled coming only once with Shippo, and that had been to pick Kagome up. They'd blown the horn, and she'd run down. He wasn't sure from where, so he scented the air to see where there was the largest concentration of her aroma. Following her scent had led him to another, Sesshomaru's, and they were intermingled, much to his chagrin.

He paused, frozen by overwhelming anger, hurt, and worry, when he was close enough to see them. '_Wh-what is he doing to her? How dare he kiss her?_' He wondered why he felt like she was betraying him. She was just hugging Sesshomaru…his father, Sesshomaru, the man who had done nothing but hurt him. Kagome didn't know, though, and therefore, she wasn't at fault…but his pride was still damaged and- '_Wait! Why is she running away? What did…what did he do to her?_' His eyes followed Kagome as she ran away. '_Crying?_' In his anger, he raced forward out of the trees, ramming Sesshomaru as hard as he could. "You bastard!"

Wincing mentally at the surprise attack, Sesshomaru glared upward. "Bastard?"

"What did you do to her? If you hurt Kagome, then so help me, I'll crush you."

Sesshomaru easily tossed the boy off, standing. "How do you know Kagome? What are you to her?"

"I'm her…well, I'm her…that is none of your business. It has nothing to do with you."

"A flustered pup who seems to think himself dear to this one's mate is entirely my business." He gazed down his nose at him, staring with disdain.

Setsuna tightened his fists, biting, "Think myself dear? You're one to talk. You don't own her, and she isn't your mate. I've never seen a mark on her neck or your aura around her."

"Do you question your alpha's claim?"

"My alpha? How dare you even claim that? I told you centuries ago that you were not my alpha! Oh, that's right. You can't remember anything, you amnesiac, cowardly ba-"

"I recall." Sesshomaru interrupted, his voice deep and firm.

"Oh? You remember that? Do you remember why? Do you remember what you did to me?"

"…I assume that you feel that I committed a wrong against you. I also assume that you are of some relation to this Sesshomaru, though I am not sure of the extent."

Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed even more deeply than they had already been. "You don't remember who I am?" He scowled. "You can recall Inuyasha and Inutaisho, but not your own…" Shaking his head, he turned away. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at his back as he walked away. "Your name?"

"My name? You tell me that, father! Tell me what you named me," he hissed. Eyes narrowed, he continued to leave. "Goodbye, and stay away from my mother. I won't let you hurt her like you hurt _them_."

"My son," Sesshomaru muttered in recognition as Setsuna vanished. "…Setsuna."

Xxx

"**Sesshomaru, when are they going to bring him back?" Shin-mi asked, her lids heavy from exhaustion. "I want to see him."**

"**They will return in a moment," He replied gently, brushing her wet bangs from her face. The sweat had plastered them to her forehead.**

"**Did you see him? Is he beautiful? Does he look like me?"**

**Eyes tender as he gazed upon her, he took her hand in his. "He is as beautiful as his mother, though he looks nothing like her."**

"**You sinful man," she accused before giggling a little. "So, nothing at all like me?"**

"**An infant's features are not set in stone. They will change. His hair is a shade more like my own than yours. His eyes opened for merely a moment, though they were nearly translucent." He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You have no reason to worry. He will adore you."**

**She smiled momentarily, before her expression came crashing down. "Send her away."**

**He lifted his eyes to the shoji, where there stood the outline of a woman. "Be calm. She will not harm you."**

"**She couldn't if she wanted to, but I don't want that wench near me."**

**Rising quietly, he went to the shoji, stepping outside. "Why have you come? To disturb her?"**

**Bowing her head, Umichi bit, "I have better things to do than to disturb her. Don't come out here snapping at me as though I have no right to be here."**

"**My pup does not concern you."**

"**It does…because it's yours. I will take care of it."**

"**Him, my heir."**

"**Yes, him." She paled. "An heir? H-he can't be heir. I'm supposed to have your he-"**

"**Sesshomaru-sama! The East is attacking! Attacking the outskirts!"**

**Sesshomaru cursed gently, sliding the shoji closed. "Tell Shin-mi nothing of this. I will return shortly." He faced Umichi. "Return to our room, and do not go near Setsuna."**

"**Setsuna?"**

"**My son."**

Xxx

"Inuyasha, wake up! Wake up!" Kikyo shook her boyfriend frantically. "Inutaisho, get up! Both of you!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Inuyasha sat up, grabbing her arms to still her. "Calm down. It's only," he glanced at his watch, "Five in the mornin'. Tell me what's wrong."

She pointed toward the hall. "Kagome is gone. I went to ask if she had anything for a nauseas stomach, and she wasn't there. She isn't in her room, and I can't feel her aura anywhere."

Inutaisho stilled. "Where would she go?" he sniffed. "Where could she disappear to? Inuyasha? You knew her."

"…no idea." He muttered. "I guess I could call Miroku and check with Sango. Then there's her ex husband, who I don't know how to get in contact with."

"Alright. You get on that." He sighed. "Sesshomaru will throw a fit when he finds out that we lost his mate. This simply adds to the issue."

xxxx

late: yes I KNOW

will try to update sooner


	26. Missing

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 26

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

* * *

'Mm, something smells delicious,' Kagome thought, stetching her limbs and moaning as she awakened. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in the bed. "Sekkun?"

Setsuna glanced over at her before returning his attention to his computer. "Good morning, Kagome-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept better than I have in a while. Thank you. Is that breakfast I smell? Did you save me some?"

"Yes. I cooked you a plate, eggs, rice, pickles, salmon."

"Mm." She slid out of bed and went to his side, pulling up a chair beside him. "Thank you," she gratefully accepted her plate, immediately digging in. "What time is it?"

"Nn…two in the afternoon," he informed her, sitting back from the computer to observe her.

Kagome blinked in surprise, asking, "Really? How could I sleep for that l- Oh, right, someone kept me up for hours talking. I didn't get to bed until, what, five in the a.m?"

Setsuna smirked arrogantly, replying, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. That was several hours of good conversation. I mean, I know I learned a lot about you. I'd like to think I told you quite a bit about me as well."

"Please. You're as much of a mystery as you've always been. I hardly know a thing about you. Your full name? Your parents' names? The names of any siblings you have? Where you were born? What your role in the youkai community was. I don't know anything."

"…Some of those things I don't know either, and the others are private matters."

"Well…as your friend, I think I'm entitled to learn some personal things about you, but…if I'm not that important to you, fine."

Setsuna rolled his eyes at her as she shoved her now empty plate away. "Oh, come on. You know plenty. You know I'm an Inuyoukai, and that I'm 510 years old. My birthday, as it is today, would be around January 1st, new years. And you know…"

"Hardly anything," she answered for him. "I mean, I've never even seen you in your true form, because I know you look more youkai than you do now."

"…I don't like to show my youkai form. It feels unnatural," He lied uneasily. He felt more free than at any other time when he was in his humanoid , but none the less youkai, form. That one seemed to fit even more than when he took on his truest form as a large canine.

"Ugh. Now, you're just coming up with excuses. If you don't want to, you don't have to, Setsuna. It's fine."She waved her hand at him, starting to stand until his suddenly clawed hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Before you look at me," he began gently, "I don't want a noticeable reaction. Think what you want, but don't saw it aloud. Agreed?"

Kagome smiled eagerly. "Agreed."

"…fine. Turn around."

Quickly, she turned, analyzing him from his now shining silver, a shade or two darker than Sesshomaru's, to his dark, smoldering golden eyes. 'Mm?' She tilted her head to look at the hint of blue stripe on his neck that was hidden by his hair, which he had taken out of its usual tight braid when he had gone to bed the previous night.

"Nothing special. From the way Shippo describes me as a child, I was much better looking. My eyes had more of a teal-ish look, with only a few strips of gold, and my hair was darker."

"I think you're beautiful now."

"I said I didn't want a reaction out of you," he snapped, flushing. "And I'm not that good looking."

"More so than I could ever hope to find words beautiful enough to describe," she replied truthfully, though teasingly. "And are you sure you're not related to Sesshomaru?"

Setsuna rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And there we are. You managed to go our entire conversation last night without bringing him up. What does he have to do with anything now?"

Kagome shrugged. "You just look like him, is all. If it bothers you, I won't talk about him."

"No. Talk about him all you wish. It does not bother me in the least."

"It does, so let's just change the subject."

"I mean, it's…why do you care so much for him? Why are you so concerned with someone like him?"

"…like him? What is someone like him?"

Setsuna grimaced. "Someone so selfish and cold."

Kagome rubbed her knuckles against his cheek. "Well, you're a little cold sometimes, but I still love you."

"So you love him?"

"No. I just like him a lot. He's more caring than you know, Sekkun. He was so protective too, and he showed me a side of himself that he didn't show others. We snuggled on the couch. He actually acted as though seeing me when he got home from work was enough to relieve him. He smiled, Setsuna. Sometimes, on these rare occasions, he would smile at something I said, or laugh. I've never seen him laugh at anyone or anything. Once, he even cut off his laugh just because my brother came into the room."

Scoffing, he replied, "The fool is reserved, but he is none-the-less imperfect. He must smile or laugh at some point."

Kagome's eyes lowered. "But it made me feel special, as though that was saved only for me."

"…" Guiltily, he replied, "Of course they were. That's the type of person you are. You draw out the good in people. That's why you think so highly of Sesshomaru when he's nothing but scum."

"He's better than you think…and I miss him so much. At this point, I don't even mind if we're only friends. I just want to be near him."

"Nn." He turned his eyes from her. "Then go be with him."

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you like him?'

"It's not as light a dislike as you think. I hate him with a passion. He's committed cruel acts that simply cannot be mentioned and cannot be taken back. Nothing he could ever say or do could fix what he has done."

"…Okay. We'll stop talking about him now. I never meant to hurt him." She nuzzled her face against his until he smiled at her, then reached for the computer mouse. "So what have you been looking at?"

"Nothing important," He reached out to take the mouse, but she moved it away from him, scrolled. "Whoa, look at all these pictures. Paintings of your era?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Kagome continued to scroll. "Japan certainly was more lush back then, hm? Look at all the trees and flowers."

"The air was cleaner then too. Now, it reeks of nauseating gases."

"Hey, watch how you talk about my time. I love that exhaustion pipe smoke," she joked. "Oh, who is…is this you?"

"It is supposed to be. The striped are slightly off in shape, though. They are more pointed."

"Well, you were an infant at the time. Maybe they were rounded then."

"Nn…"

She continued down. "Ah! It's like a timeline! Look at you getting bigger! Oh, was that your house?"

He nodded slowly. "I do not recall much of the Shiro, but yes, that is what it looked like."

"Wow, your parents must have been nobles or something."

"…That's enough. There isn't much more."

"I want to see them all."

"There is nothing to see," he insisted, reaching for the mouse again, but she flicked her finger, scrolling down another page. 'No.'

Kagome stared in surprise at the painting on the screen. She blinked, then lowered her eyes. "Th-that looks like me. Who is she?"

Setsuna swallowed. "Shippo's sister."

"Your mother."

"No, not my mother! I'm not…sure whether she was or not. Shin-mi was my nanny of sorts."

"But you looked at her as your mother…and you look at me…"

"Kagome, before you begin to jump to conclusions-"

She glared at him. "I'm not jumping to conclusions! I'm putting two and two together! Look! Kagome is tired of being used, okay? You complain about Sesshomaru, when truthfully, you're just as bad! You're exactly like him!" She jumped out of her chair, unaware of how biting and truthful her words really were. She flung open his bedroom door and started out. "That's why you kidnapped me last night, isn't it? So you could spend time with your _mother?_!"

Setsuna hurried after her. "It isn't that way at all! I didn't seek you out in the beginning, remember? Shippo did, and you were here all the time, so I…I grew to-"

"See me in the same light he did. That's why I'm not as close to Shippo as I want to be. I don't open up entirely because until you both can accept me as Kagome, I don't want you knowing too much of me."

"What?" Shippo asked, sticking his head out of his room. "Kagome, what are you talking about? I accept you for who you are…not because you look like Shin-mi."

"Mama?" The trio turned to looked to the end of the hall, where a door had opened and Rin stood, leaning against the doorway. "Mama!"

Kagome frowned. "Who is she?"

Setsuna looked back and forth between the two. "My sister."

"She's human."

"She's adopted."

"Mama! It's you, mama!"

Setsuna started toward her. "No, it's not mother. Lay back down…please." He turned to see Kagome leaving. "Kagome, wait! We need to talk!" Turning to Rin, he said, "Stay here." But when he started to leave, she sobbed his name. "Kagome, give me a moment… Please." When he saw that she was ignoring him, he said, "Shippo, stop her!"

Shippo pursued her, "Kagome, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Am I really?" She asked, glaring over her shoulder. "So, if you reminded me of my ex, and I started clinging to you as though you were him, that wouldn't offend you?"

"It's not the same. I know how this looks, but Kagome, there's a big difference between you and Shin-mi. I recognize that. You are Kagome to me, and to Setsuna."

"Right. Big difference, like her being dead, and me being alive."

Shippo sighed. "Kagome, Shin-mi was ripped from us…Setsuna was only ten years old. It devastated him, and he misses her every single day, but you, he knows you aren't her. He looks at you like a mother because he respects and admires you."

Kagome grimaced, shaking her head. "I need to think, okay? Just leave me alone for a while."

"Okay…but please, don't tear his mother from him again."

* * *

"How?" Sango growled in an eerily low voice. "How in the world did you lose my cousin?"

Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sango, my dear, calm down. We will find her."

"And you!" She slapped his hands away. "I blame you for this entire thing! If you hadn't hooked her up with that moron," she pointed at Inuyasha, "then he wouldn't have helped to break her heart and send her into a spiraling depression! My Kagome could be laying face down in a pool of water or beside an empty pill bottle or…or…I don't know!"

"Stop assuming the worse. She is just fine. If she was going to commit suicide, would she have taken her phone?"

"…Well, no, but she's not answering."

"For all we know, dear Kagome could be shopping right now, or getting a manicure, or blissfully submerging herself in something relaxing. Maybe she just needed to get away."

Sango shook her head. "if that's the case, I am going to kill her after I hug her when we find her." She sighed, facing Inutaisho. "Where've you looked?"

Inutaisho ran back over the list in his head. "We've checked the surrounding neighborhood. Her place of occupation…which was difficult with her brother lurking around. And she isn't with him because he was complaining that she wasn't at work. We've called you, and neither of you know. Her scent hasn't gone near Sesshomaru's workplace. I'm beginning to run out of ideas."

"Well, what about her new friends, those guys…She was always talking about them, and I'd tune her out. Ugh, what were their names?" She snapped her fingers, trying to recall. "Gah! I should start listening to her. Started with a 'Se'."

"Oh! You're talking about Setsuna!" Inuyasha realized. "Setsuna, my nephew! Of course, how would we forget that! We should call…him. Crap."

"Crap, what crap?"

"We don't have his phone numbers."

Sango clenched her fists. "How do you not have your nephew's number?"

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. "He's been pissed with us for the past…five hundred years."

"Shippo! I've got Shippo's number," Inutaisho announced, withdrawing his phone and dialing the number. "…straight to voicemail."

"Try again. They're our best bet."

"…It's ringing this t- Hello? Shippo, it's your grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Shippo asked tiredly. "How nice it is to talk to you." '_At the worst possible time with Rin awake, Setsuna stressed, and Kagome running out of here._'

"Yes, yes, it's nice talking to you too, but I have an important question for you."

"Shoot."

"I don't really want to scare you, but Kagome is missing, and we need your help to find her. Could you be of existence?"

Shippo sighed. "Kagome wasn't really missing. Setsuna went to see her last night, and she ended up coming back with him."

"Fantastic! Where is she?"

"Oh, well, now she's missing. We all got into a serious argument, and she ran out of here this morning. No idea where she went. Lost her trail."

Inutaisho grimaced. "SO you have no idea where she is either?"

Shippo shook his head. "Not at all."

"Sesshomaru is going to murder us."

"…I hadn't even considered Sesshomaru. Do they still talk?"

"He comes to see her in the evenings without her knowledge, so…he will notice by tonight and come for our heads a moment later."

Shippo chuckled humorlessly. "Thanks for the encouraging talk, but I have to go. Business to handle. I'll let you know if I hear from her. Good bye."

"Good bye." Hanging up, he sighed hopelessly, "We are back to square one."

Kikyo suggested, "We should search her house for any hints of where she might go."

"Excellent idea, Kikyo," Miroku agreed. "Bedroom first."

"No time for your perverted behavior, monk!" Sango snapped. "You search the kitchen. I'll do the bedroom."

* * *

Kagome stared at the back door of Hiroshi co. She wasn't sure what had brought her there, but after an afternoon of wandering, here she was. As she stared at the keypad at the door, she realized how much of an impulse it had really been. She couldn't remember the code she was to punch in, Sesshomaru's apartment floor, or even his apartment number. All she remembered was that he'd told her to use the personal back door. She stepped back, surprised when the door opened and a guard stuck his head out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You will have to leave. Hiroshi co. doesn't allow loitering, and there is no entrance into the private quarters without proper identification."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. I was just leaving."

"Wait…who were you here to see?"

"Takeshi Masaru-san. I am…a friend."

His eyes widened and he opened the door, stepping out. "Ah! Right, you went to the event with him, wearing the stunning dress." To test her, he asked, "What is your name?"

She replied, "Higurashi Kagome."

"Yes. You're her! Would you like to go up?"

"…I may?"

"I trust you. I saw how Takeshi-san was looking at you. You two must be close. Where's your code?"

She flushed, following him inside. "On the bulletin board at home."

He chuckled to himself. "Forgetful, ne?"

"Un."

"Now, he left work early today, and left the building all together. He should be back soon, though, so you can go on up to wait if you like or stay in the lobby."

"I'll go up, thank you."

"Alright," he led her to the elevator and leaned inside, pressing the button for his floor. "Floor twenty-seven, apartment G7. Ah, and take this badge, in case you see someone," he handed her a visitor's badge and stepped back.

Bowing, she thanked him against and reclined against the back wall of the elevator as the doors closed and it began to rise. After stopping and starting several times to let people on, she was finally let off on Sesshomaru's floor. "...G3….G5….G7!" Standing at his door, she shuddered nervously. Her stomach was tight and full of butterflies. In just a moment, she would see him. "I'm going to see him," she smiled tenderly. Her head snapped to the left when she heard a door open. "Ah, Akitoki-kun."

Surprised, he looked up and down the hall. "K-Kagome-chan, what are you doing here? Now?"

"Am I not supposed to be here at this time? The security guard let me inside."

"No, that wasn't what I meant. It's just…you're supposed to be at home. Sesshomaru is on his way to see you as we speak."

"Oh! I should go meet him."

Akitoki shook his head in disagreement. "You'll only end up missing each other. Did you know he wasn't here when you came?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Well, not when I came, but once I got here. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Probably in an hour or so. He'll probably wait a while for you to show up, then leave, but I'm not sure. So, you can come sit inside, Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're my friend's girlfriend. I'm not going to leave you sitting at his door. Come inside."

Bowing her head, she smiled and headed inside behind him. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Akitoki shrugged. "But you want to be, and he wants you to be, so you might as well be. Besides, you two look good together."

"He wants me to be?"

"He hasn't been able to stop thinking about you since he moved out." He gestured for her to have a seat on the couch. "He doesn't talk much anymore, even though we try to make him, and when he does, it is concerning you and your health. He was worried, you know, when you shut yourself off. I could see it in his face. When any of us brings up your name, he gets defensive. The man is beside himself."

Blushing deeply, Kagome scoffed, "You're embellishing."

"I kid you not." He smiled at her. "You have a guy who's willing to go to your home everyday to check on you, even though he can't talk to you. He adores you, Kagome, and it's a shame that you haven't noticed it."

"I know. I've drawn out this whole thing. I feel like such a cruel woman. Masaru is my best friend, Akitoki-san. Hurting him was the last thing I intended to happen. I just jumped to conclusions over something that happened. I really do value him, though."

Akitoki nodded. "Make sure you tell him this."

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the back door behind him, nodding his head at the security guard and ignoring the man's peculiar smile. Stepping onto the elevator, he suppressed a sigh. He was tired. Even though his entire day had been full of simple, meaningless, tedious paper work, he was tired. To make matters worse, Kagome had not been home when he had gone to see her. He had been craving her, especially her scent, all day, so it had been a major disappointment for her to be gone…it also meant that she might have been moving on and feeling better, well enough to leave the house. The thought was enough to make him tense.

The dinging of the elevator awakened his senses, and he straightened himself, stepping onto the floor. A scent most like Kagome's hit him, but he ignored it. His mind had been playing tricks on him, making him think he had seen her, heard her, smelt her, felt her. He wouldn't be deceived and disappointed again. He arched a brow when, as he headed toward his door, he heard Akitoki's voice and a woman's giggle, which was strange because Akitoki and Sara had had an argument the day before, and she'd been ignoring him all that day. Was it another woman? He'd though Akitoki smarter than to do such a thing as embracing another woman in his doorway…a woman that looked, smelled, and had an aura similar to Kagome. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Akitoki opened his eyes as he let go of Kagome and stared in surprise at Sesshomaru. "Oh, here he i-" He winced when he was snatched by his collar. "Masaru?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing! She was here for you!"

"Se-Masaru, let him go!" Kagome whispered harshly, looking back and forth. "Now! Do it now!"

"You do not command me," he hissed at her, still keeping his tight grip on Akitoki's collar. "You were embracing him."

She put her hands on her hips. "If that's the type of woman you take me for, then why am I even here?" Angrily, she turned on her heel to leave, stumbling to a stop when Sesshomaru grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. Sighing, she melted against him. "Your temper is as short as ever."

Akitoki sighed. "Masaru, Kagome-chan and I would never betray you like that. Honest."

Sesshomaru did not reply immediately, simply holding Kagome tighter. "You are mine." He told her.

"Un." Kagome looked up when she heard the elevator 'ding'. "Someone's coming. Can we go inside?" Sesshomaru ignored her, and her face turned bright red as Sara came walking down the hall. "Hi," she mouthed.

"…Hello." Curiously, she looked to Akitoki, who was surprised by her presence. "What are they doing?"

"He's choking the life out of her because he's missed her so much, and she's just standing there enjoying it." He smile when Sesshomaru glared at him. "What?"

Reaching for his keys, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and ushered Kagome inside. "Hn."

Akitoki laughed. "Oh, come on!" He shook his head when the door closed. "I'm rooting for you both."

There was a moments pause before Sesshomaru opened the door slightly and replied, "Thank you," before shutting it swiftly.

Akitoki sighed. "They'll be fine…what about you and me?"

Sara shrugged. "I suppose I was being a little stubborn this morning. It's just that…you know how to push all of my buttons, and it annoys the heck out of me."

"I'm sorry. It's unintentional." He smiled. "I hardly even remember what we argued for."

"Me either. It was something…I don't recall."

"Yeah…"

"Can we go inside?"

"…Yeah." Smiling, he led her inside. '_Root for me too, Masaru._'

xxx

Next chapter all most entirely full of Sesshy und Kagome! Thanks for reading!


	27. Affection

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

Previously:

_**Kagome found out that she looks like Shin-mi, just like when she saw the pic earlier, but she didn't forget this time:**_ "But you looked at her as your mother…and you look at me…"

_**Kagome and Sesshomaru reunited:**_ "He's choking the life out of her because he's missed her so much, and she's just standing there enjoying it." He smile when Sesshomaru glared at him. "What?"

xxx

Kagome arched her eyebrow in confusion as Sesshomaru silently led her to the kitchen. "What's in here?" Her body tensed for a moment when his aura flared, before her own followed suit, spreading as far as his. "What was that?"

"I am filling my home with a blend of my essence and yours. The flare of my own aura beckoned you miko aura to rise in defiance."

"Wh-why are you doing that?" She blushed brilliantly as he steered her toward the living room and repeated the action.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, before replying. "Because this Sesshomaru has no way of knowing how long it will be until he sees you again, or more importantly, until you are in this home again."

Eyes lowering in shame, Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry I've hurt you, and I wasn't trying to do the whole back and forth, playing with your feelings bid. I was confused."

"What was there to be confused about? This Sesshomaru explained nearly everything precisely."

"Nearly everything?"

"I failed to inform you that my beast and I are one in the same. We both are enticed by you. It is simply that our methods of pursuit are different. I will not be commanded or controlled by anyone. I will pursue you with my own methods and at my own speed."

Kagome swallowed as she felt the butterflies well in her stomach. "Even though you say that, and even though you told me before that you desired me…I find it hard to believe. Ever since Hojo and I divorced, I haven't been the same. It's no excuse, but it makes me look for the bad in men. I did it with Yasha, and I took it to an entirely more dramatic level with you. Sesshomaru, I…I care about you so much, and the thought of being rejected scared- scares me."

Sesshomaru turned her to face him. "You still have doubts."

"It's hard to just push them away, but I'm working on them. I mean, I'm improving. I did make it all the way here to talk to you, even though my heart is beating a mile a minute, and my head is begging me to turn back and leave." She bit back her tears. "I just can't handle being away from you anymore."

Sesshomaru looked down at his miko as she rubbed her eyes. Shaking his head, he removed the ponytail holder from his head and stripped out of his suit jacket. '_Fragile woman._' "Remove you coat."

Kagome looked up in surprise, then removed her coat, handing it to him. "What are we doing?"

"We are about to prepare for bed, and once we lie down, we will not rise again until noon tomorrow."

"Wh-wha? I thought you said you'd pursue at your own speed."

"And you thought this meant 'slowly'?" He asked as he stored her coat in the closet.

"Well, yeah. The opposite of fast is slow."

Sesshomaru smirked. "The opposite of fast is not what we were looking for, Kagome. It was the opposite of immediate, as my beast wished it."

Kagome hesitantly answered, "Gradual?"

"Yes. We embraced many of times. We've kissed. And tonight," he took her lips in a kiss, stealing her breath, "I will lie with you for as long as I wish, that is…if you are prepared."

"I'm prepared, just nervous. Last time we came to this step, I was all eager, and the mood was so passionate. I'm eager now, but the moment is more,_ 'reunited and it feels so good'_ than '_I don't see nothin'_ _wrong with a little bump and grind_'."

Sesshomaru frowned, confused. "I do not understand."

Kagome flushed. "Sorry. I was speaking in English there…some old American songs. Anyway, I'm trying to say that…normal Kagome isn't as sex kitten-ish as I was after the charity event. You get it right?"

"This Sesshomaru does not have much patience with cats."

"No! No, sex kitten means-"

"I understand, miko," he assured her, "but I must also disagree. The Kagome I know is arousing at all times. Now, if you are afraid, we will postpone."

Kagome bit her lip, shaking her head. "No. I want you tonight. I was just warning you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Very well." He took her down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door.

"How did I know your entire house would be stark white?"

"The furniture is not." Without a warning, he scooped her up and dropped her onto the bed. Warmly, he thought to himself, '_red and disheveled_.' And they hadn't begun yet! Oh, he would enjoy her!

Xxx

Inuyasha sighed, closing the door. "It's no use. Kagome's no where to be found. It's been a while. Tomorrow, we'll have to tell Sesshomaru…and maybe alert the police."

Inutaisho ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm getting worried. She didn't take her wallet or anything of importance. Only her phone. It makes me think she didn't plan to be away for this long."

"It's only been a day…don't make me worried too."

Kikyo gestured toward her father-in-law. "He makes since, Inu. If you're gone for more than a few hours, you take a wallet. She didn't take anything. What if she stepped outside to make a call and was snatched."

"Her nosy neighbors wouldn't allow that, believe me. Now, calm down. It's not good for the pup, and you're freakin' me out. We all need to rela- Ow!" He'd been about to lean against the wall when something stabbed into his skull. "Stupid thumb…tack." He snatched it out of the cork message board, cursing when several papers fell. As he gathered them, he came to one that caught his attention. " Well, we know where to find the prick, so we can go right to 'em to get out butts kicked, Pop."

"Let me see," Inutaisho took the paper, which looked to have been crumpled, as if to be thrown away, and this unfolded and stuck on the board. "His work building! Of course he lives there now! We even have his code to get into the building. Well, this lifts my spirits a smidge. I suppose we'll go first thing in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded, then nudged his future mate. "Go lay down. You need to get as much rest as you can. I'm taking you by your mom's first thing in the morning."

"I want to see Sesshomaru."

"Not pissed, you don't. It's much safer at your mom's.

Kikyo sighed, but nodded obediently. "Very well. I will go to mother's. Good night." She kissed him. "G'night, Father."

Inutaisho petted her head. "Good night."

Xxx

"Mm," Kagome groaned, rubbing her forehead against Sesshomaru's abs. "Smells like Sakura blossoms. Body wash?" She crawled back up his body, pausing to kiss each separate muscle.

Sesshomaru rubbed the tips of his fingers against her scalp. "Shampoo."

"Nice," she admired, coming to rest on his chest.

"Not arousing, indeed," he commented, using his thumb to wipe the corners of her mouth.

Flushing, she wiped her mouth. "You said it was pleasing to you. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You succeeded."

"Whatever. Don't tease me." She stretched her body, from her finger tips to her toes, and yawned. She jumped, surprised when she heard something fall at the foot of the bed. Sliding off of Sesshomaru, she cut on the lamp, (she'd convinced him to turn it off), and crawled down to the end of the bed, reaching to see what had fallen. Her eyes widened in surprise at the canvas she withdrew. "Is this…me?"

Sesshomaru kneeled behind her, reaching around her to hold the canvas. "Yes, it is."

"Well…why? Why do you have a painting of me?"

"Akitoki-san sensed my longing for you and commissioned it. It was only a minor relief on night when I craved you, but it was a relief none the less."

"…Stupid Sesshomaru," she sniffled, wiping her nose, "making me cry when we're supposed to be making love."

Sesshomaru kissed her shoulder. "You cry out of joy and is our union not a cause for celebration?"

"Yeah. It just throws me off when you make me feel so special." She wiped her eyes, squirming as he continued to caress her back and shoulders with kisses. "St-stop. Ah, no!" She whined, grabbed his hand as it smoothed down her stomach.

"I will not apologize for making you cry." His eyes flickered dangerously. "For I will do it again and again tonight."

"If…if you're trying to get revved up again," she moaned. "let me put the painting back or we'll ruin it." She rose to her knees, bending over to return the painting to its designated spot.

Sesshomaru planted a hand on each of her hips, dragging his nose from her lower back to her neck. "You should not bend over before an Inuyoukai. It is tempting."

Kagome smiled, leaning back against him and tilting her head back to look at him. "That's okay. I mean, I've cum already, and you've come already… will you come inside this time?"

He smirked at the double interpretation that formed in his mind. "An invitation?"

"Yup." She crawled out of his lap, stretching out on the bed. "Do you accept?" Instead of answering, he moved across the bed to her side, straddling her waist. He took each of her hands in his, holding them on either side of her head, and stared down at her. Simply smiling at him, she giggled as he pressed his forehead against hers and sighed peacefully.

"We will rise slowly," he told her. "I will take my time pleasing you, and you, me. We will last until morning and climax at dawn."

Kagome shook her head at him. "Just because you plan it, that doesn't mean my body will be able to hold out."

Sesshomaru gripped her hands firmly as he began to enter her, reveling in the warm, tight grip she had on him. "Do not doubt this Sesshomaru's methods."

Xxx

Akitoki listened quietly to the silence in his apartment as he stroked Sara's wet hair. He was about to settle down to sleep beside her when he noticed the faint sound of a slow yet consistent, rhythmic tapping. Sliding out of bed, he left his room and went to the front door. 'No one's knocking.' Opening the door, he peeked out, folding his arms when he saw Izumo and Muso leaning against Sesshomaru's door. "What are you morons doing?"

Izumo cut his eyes to him. "Akitoki-kun!"

"Kun?"

"We…Me an' Muso…We was…We was out drinkin' and decided to stop by an' see you an' Marusa! When we got here, Muso…we-we heard somethin' from 'is apartment."

"You're drunk. How nice." He glanced at Muso. "So, you're leaning against the door to hear?"

Muso nodded harshly. "Yeah! He's havin' sex! With some woman!"

Izumo pressed his ear harder against the door. "I told you it was Kagome. I recognize that moan from my dreams. It's her."

Akitoki sighed. "As disturbing as that concept is, he's right. Kagome came by to see him. I didn't think they'd be having sex, though. I expected more of a talk session where she'd end up crying."

"She's cryin' alright." Izumo groaned. "She sounds amazing."

"Ugh. Get up now or else I'm telling Masaru first thing in the morning."

"Fine. Let's get-a rollin', Muso." Muso forced himself into a standing position, accidentally stepping on Izumo's foot. "You son of a-" he shoved him, gaping in surprise when Muso fell against the door.

Muso trembled as he heard the rhythmic knocking stop. "BS! He's gonna kill us!"

Izumo remained against the door. "…it's silent,,,some strange noise now." He drew away from the door as the knocking began again at a slightly quicker pace than before. "We're in the clear. Let's go."

Akitoki watched with a smirk as the two tore down the hall. '_Idiots. He probably heard you, and you'll be dead tomorrow._'

Xxx

"I was so close," Kagome whined as she sat in Sesshomaru's lap, letting the warm shower water soak her. "You hit the wrong spot…well, technically the right spot, but you made me release everything I'd been holding in."

Sesshomaru cupped his hands to gather water, then poured it over her back to wash away the soap. "You should be proud. You did not match this Sesshomaru, but you did exceedingly well for a human."

"For a human?" She asked incredulously. "You won't be able to say that for long. I'll be just as insatiable as you are if we keep this up."

"I look forward to this," He kissed the back of her neck.

"…oi, Sesshomaru, remember when someone knocked on the door?" She paused a moment until she felt him nod. "And you blacked out for a moment? You were all growl-ly, and your eyes were that same piercing red as the night of the charity event…they still haven't gone back to gold."

"Do I frighten you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not scared. I'm confused and worried. Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru nudged her to get her to stand and shut off the water. "This Sesshomaru is fine."

"Now. But earlier…"

"I am unsure," he admitted.

Yawning into her hand, she gave a lazy smile. "Well, so long as you are alright." Stepping out of the shower, she stretched her arms above her head. She sighed warmly when Sesshomaru wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. "Thanks. Where can I get a shirt and some boxers?"

Exiting the bathroom, he returned with a t-shirt, one of only three that he owned, and two pairs of boxer shorts. Once dressed, he admired Kagome as she finished up.

"Come on," she grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the bathroom. "Your bed is so comfy!" She launched herself into the bed, nuzzling her face into his pillow.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, watching as she began to drift off before leaving the room. He returned with a clean comforter, lying it across the bed and joining her.

"G'night, Sesshomaru," she muttered tiredly.

"Good night, Kagome."

xxx

Inuyasha cracked his knuckle. "I kinda think we oughta grab 'im the second we're in the door because he will freak when we tell him about Kagome, but before that, he'll be pissed we're at his house."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "You would think you would have learned about being brash." He knocked gently at the door.

"Brash I might be, but I was always prepared when he wanted to punch me." He moved into a battle stance as he heard the door unlock.

Sesshomaru looked between the two of them once he'd opened the door. Silently, he pushed the door open, turning and heading to the living room.

Inuyasha frowned, dropping his arms. "Unexpected." Being the last one in, he closed the door behind him and followed his brother and father quickly. "Sess, are you okay? You didn't slam the door in our face like you meant to."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "If I meant to, Inuyasha, I would have…Where is your mate?"

"Kikyo's with her mom…Why are you being so civil?"

"If I recall correctly, it was you who was never civil in our youth."

"Recall?' Inutaisho asked. "You recall your youth?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I recall my entire life, father."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. "Who's my mom?"

"Izayoi."

Inutaisho questioned, "Which arm did your brother cut off? Was it your main hand?"

"Left, though, I am ambidextrous."

Inuyasha gaped. "You're back. How?"

Inutaisho raised his hand. "Before we get into that, we must inform you of something. Kagome-chan has vanished. She has been missing for a day, Sesshomaru, and I'm worried."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Kagome is not missing."

"Then you know where she is?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha was about to ask where when he saw the sly smile that formed on his father's face. Realizing what this meant, he branched out his aura. "Holy…I didn't even feel her. It's so weak."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk arrogantly. "She is in need of rest, so you will keep your voice lowered."

Inutaisho chuckled into his hand. "You dog, I mean, you cunning dog. You've got her. How?"

"How?"

"You don't really have to answer that. I'm just surprised, and relieved that she's not missing. Ah, may I see your handy work?" He smiled when Sesshomaru's eyes flickered dangerously. "What's wrong? Is she nude?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Whether she is or not does not concern you."

Inutaisho sighed. "Always so possessive. I won't take her from you. I was only wondering."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're the same as ever. Man, it's crazy how much I actually missed your indifference. The only emotion you can't hide is anger."

"You missed this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, yeah…Before your memories came back, when you were pleased or whatever, I could pretty much see it. I know you're proud of having Kagome, but your face isn't showin' that."

"…Hn."

Inutaisho gazed at his eldest son thoughtfully. "One must wonder, though…Kagome-chan knows the Sesshomaru who is slightly more expressive. Will she be able to handle who you truly are."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course." Though he would have liked to be confident in this, he was slightly worried.

xxx.

Don't kill me for being MIA! ごめんなさい。 Would you believe I've had this finished for at least two weeks and just forgot about it. Lol. =^.^=


	28. Memory

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

"We will inform the council immediately, once I speak with Kagome," Sesshomaru dictated to his father, who wrote this down. "The council will of course demand to see me immediately. I will go no earlier than this Saturday. Your mate, Inuyasha, will take Kagome to a tailor tomorrow and have her measured, in secret, for the finest kimono that money can buy-"

Inuyasha winced. "That's gonna be kinda hard. Humans in this era don't wear kimonos as often as we did. We couldn't find her a tailor in time for tomorrow, let alone one who could have the kimono done by Satur-"

"Because you are as incompetent as ever," Sesshomaru drawled with disapproval, "This Sesshomaru will find a tailor. You and your mate, though, will still take Kagome. Also, I will fax my measurements. You will have my kimono recreated. See to it that Kagome's matches my own."

Inutaisho nodded. "Does she have her own geta?"

"She does, but she will require new ones. She will also need a fan and several hair pins. Father, you will find her a traditional hair stylist."

"Ah, there's this old hag of a geisha in Kyoto-" Inuyasha began, though his brother shut him down immediately.

"A geisha will not touch one hair on her head."

Inutaisho thought for a moment, "How about that Kaede from your workplace? She wears her hair in some traditional styles. Perhaps she knows some of the more royal, elegant styles as well."

"Very well," Sesshomaru nodded. "We will see the council, and after several hours of deliberating, I will be reinstated as Lord of the Western Lands, with Kagome as my lady." When his father opened his mouth, he interrupted, "Whether mated or not, she will rule at my side." After a pause, he continued, "Shortly after I am reinstated, I will make my first act as lord."

"…which will be?"

"As of now, it is for my mind only." He thought for a moment, then stated, "Take this down. You, father, will be my right hand. In times of desperation, when this Sesshomaru cannot be reached, you will take command. Inuyasha will be one step below you and the district leader of Tokyo."

Inuyasha gaped. "T-tokyo? Are you sure you've gotten your memory back? That's a big task, Sesshomaru! Even back in the day, the biggest thing you let me handle was being over your army."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to him. "You have proven yourself assertive. You did what you could to get near to this Sesshomaru, though you acted brashly and foolishly with Kagome's feelings, and, upon seeing that your mate was with pup, you severed your ties with Kagome. You have grown, and matured. I am placing this on you, Inuyasha. Will you be able to perform your duties?"

"…Y-yeah," he stuttered, before saying more confidently, "Yes. I can handle this, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"Your thanks is unnecessary. Do not make this Sesshomaru to be a fool-"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome stepped into the living room, clothed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer. "I don't understand…why are they here?"

Inutaisho began to speak, "Kagome-chan, I-"

She glared viciously, "I wasn't talking to you." Turning her eyes to Sesshomaru, she asked, "Are you alright? Have they hurt you? Did they break in again?"

"I am fine." Sesshomaru approached her, resting his hands on her shoulder. "I invited Father and Inuyasha inside."

"F-father?"

"My memories have returned."

Her hands immediately shot to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "Y-you what? I'm so happy for you, Sesshomaru!" Happily, she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. "How did this happen?"

Sesshomaru loosened her arms from his neck so that he could answer. "You."

"Me?" She wiped her eyes with the base of her palm. "I don't understand."

Inutaisho spoke up. "Last night…when you two joined, it ignited something within him, something I can't truly explain to a human. Just know that my son cares deeply for you, and you have proven to be very good for him."

Kagome blushed, clinging to Sesshomaru. "I'm glad you're better."

Sesshomaru nodded in reply and turned her to face his father. "Kagome, this is this Sesshomaru's father, the Inutaisho, and this is my younger brother, Inuyasha. Father, Inuyasha, you have met Higurashi Kagome, this Sesshomaru's _." When Kagome looked to him hesitantly, he nudged her toward his father.

"Mm, two daughters! It must be Christmas!" Inutaisho eagerly embraced her, apologizing, "Forgive me for all the Hell we've put you through. The lengths a father will go through to see his son," He laughed, kissing her cheek and waving his hand at Sesshomaru's angry growl.

"Same here, Kagome," Inuyasha apologized with a bright smile. "I made some stupid mistakes, but…I'm glad you're happy with my brother."

Flushing awkwardly, Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry for being so angry and rude. I had to protect him at all costs. Ah, where's Kikyo-san? I have to apologize to her."

"Kikyo's on her way, actually, with dinner."

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"…six somethin'?"

Kagome gaped. "You cannot be serious. Sesshomaru, how could you let me sleep for so long?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her, then replied smartly, "Humans need their rest after a strenuous activity."

"I didn't do anything yesterday besides…Oh, okay." Blushing deeply, she averted her eyes. "Pervert."

The door opened, revealing Kikyo, several bags of take out in her arms. "Kagome-san, welcome back to the world of the living."

Kagome giggled, taking two of the bags. "Glad to be back, Kikyo-san. Why don't you guys have a seat?" She and Kikyo began to distribute the food, but she paused when she came to the final box. "Whose is this?"

Kikyo hesitated, "…Sesshomaru's."

Kagome shook her head. "Thank you for the gesture, but Sesshomaru doesn't eat take out. It's cooked, and worse, it's fatty and oily. I'll get you a steak. Don't you have some in the freezer?" She didn't wait for an answer, quickly going to the kitchen. Gazing into the refrigerator with a frown, she removed the only thawed meat she saw. "Give me a minute!" Seasoning the meat, she set it in a skillet and turned the oven on. She left it on just long enough for the seasonings to infuse, then carried him his plate. "You really ought to take better care of yourself, Sesshou," she scolded. "Your fridge was nearly empty. All you had was _fish."

Sesshomaru inhaled graciously, accepting the plate. As he recalled his father doing to his mother when he was younger, he cut himself a piece of fish, placed it in his mouth, and pressed his lips to Kagome's. Smiling, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. When she felt his tongue at her lips, she reacted instantly as she knew he liked, despite her anxiety to do so before his family. She enjoyed the thorough kiss he graced her with, and withdrew with half of his fish in her cheek. Laughing and blushing, she covered her mouth and swallowed. "What was that?"

"A thanking ritual," he explained. "Also to represent that that which is mine, is yours."

"Mm."

Inutaisho gazed upon the young couple with admiration. "Kagome, you will make such an attentive mate."

Kagome shook her head with a low laugh. "You're moving so fast, Inutaisho. Too fast in fact."

"Well, it's at the end of the road. You may as well start thinking now."

"What do you mean? We've only begun dating…yesterday."

"What do I-" He frowned, confused. "Youkai do not date, Kagome. You court with the absolute desire for this to end in mateship."

Kagome choked, straightening, "What? Sesshomaru, that's something very important! Why wouldn't you tell me that? I'm sure you remembered!"

Sesshomaru continued to eat. "Does it change anything?"

"I-it certainly brings up some things. Sesshomaru, I don't know if I'm ready to get married again."

"You were never married to this Sesshomaru."

"You know what I meant."

"This Sesshomaru is not your ex-husband, nor is he asking for your hand in marriage. Mateship is not marriage."

Kagome scowled at him, questioning. "Oh? And just how is it different?"

Sesshomaru replied simply, "Mating lasts for a lifetime."

"…I love how you're just now telling me, and please note the sarcasm," she hissed angrily, swatting his shoulder. "When were you going to tell me, hm? When we were walking down the aisle?"

"We do not walk down the aisle," he said shortly. "We cut into the jugular with our teeth."

Her eyes widened, and she clasped a hand against her neck. "You'd bite me here, like some time of vampire or something?"

"Wrong side," he bit at her.

"Like that matters, Sesshomaru! Stop being petty. I don't-" She stopped when Sesshomaru abruptly dropped his plate on the table and turned the face her with the most menacing look she had ever seen on his face.

"Then do not." He stared coldly. "If the very thought of mating this Sesshomaru upsets you so, he will stop this here. I do not desire to 'force' you," he said the words as though they were lead on his tongue, "to do that which you do not."

Kagome eyes grew wide with terror. "TH-that's not fair, Sesshomaru! You're putting words in my mouth! I'll mate you. Whatever it takes to be with you, I will do." She lowered her eyes. "But when we've been mated for a while, and you're bored of me, and you can't get rid of me…what will I do? I can't stand the thought of being with you, but you not wanting the same."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly, and he reached for his plate, eating again. "Foolish miko."

"What?" She blushed angrily. "How can you make my feelings seem so trivial?"

"Not trivial. Foolish." He closed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru will never tire of you, and it dishonors him for you to think so."

"But Hojo-"

Sesshomaru cut her off quickly. "As I stated before, we are not one in the same. You are far too important to this one for me to ever treat you as that ignorant human did. If he is what stands between you and this Sesshomaru, then I will make him a threat no more."

Kagome arched a brow. "What do you mean? You'll talk to him?" She looked over to Inuyasha when he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Talk?" Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshomaru doesn't talk. He'd kill the fool."

"What? You liar! Sesshomaru would never."

"Maybe not the Sesshomaru you knew, but this Sesshomaru, I know him well. This is the guy who nearly decapitated me for trying on his kimono when I was a pup. Me! His younger brother. He'll kill that human without a second thought, the way he feels about you."

Alarmed, Kagome put her hands on her hips, turning to her lover. "No."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "No?"

"If you harm a hair on his head, I won't forgive you. If you kill anyone else for the rest of your life, I won't forgive you. I don't think you want to live the rest of your life without sex, Sesshomaru. Think about it."

Inutaisho gaped. "Kagome, darling, he's a lord. He'll have to kill someone. It's impossible not to."

Sesshomaru added, "I have killed many before. Hundreds of thousands have died by these hands. If that does not upset you, than any blood on them in the future should not. Beyond that, I refuse to accept your threat. I will protect you, and whatever pups we have, at all costs. If I must murder, so be it."

"Pups…And how many would you like?" She flushed. "I mean, we have to think about that, don't we? If we're going to get marr- mated and all. We should talk about it."

"At least one, which we will handle soon, but preferably twenty plus."

"M-my body will never handle that."

Kikyo laughed, nodding her head. "Inuyasha gave me a number in the same bracket. I was nervous too."

Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's cheek. "It will handle all of our pups, amongst other things," he growled sensually, teasing her. "Also, they will not be together. Perhaps one every ten years."

Kagome laughed. "How long are you expecting me to live?"

"As long as I do. Once we mate, we are one. Therefore, we live for the same length of time."

"You lie."

"This Sesshomaru does not."

Kagome leaned against him. "So, mating an arrogant, far too beautiful man will benefit me." She kissed him gently. "I'm glad. I look forward to it." Holding her cheek, Sesshomaru kissed her back, with more longing, his way of telling her that he felt the same.

Xxx

"Your family is so nice," Kagome commented softly, her forehead resting against Sesshomaru's shoulder as she straddled his waist, allowing him to rub sweet smelling oils into the skin of her back. "But I'm so thrilled that they're gone. I mean, we just got together yesterday, and they wouldn't let us be alone for even a second. I mean, your father was prattling on about us being mated. Inuyasha was talking about how weird our pups were gonna look. Kikyo-san was the best of them all, and she was constantly talking to me about her pregnancy and how demanding it is to be the lover of a youkai."

"It is," he graced her shoulder with a gentle kiss, "demanding. Youkai, especially Inuyoukai, are," he paused once again to kiss her neck, "renowned for being insatiable."

Kagome rubbed her cheek back and forth against his, enjoying the feel of his ever cool skin. "I noticed that last night, but…I take it as a challenge. Besides, Hojo always finished way before I did. It's nice having a partner I'm closer to."

Sesshomaru drew his face from her pulse, stating, "Never again mention your relations with him."

"Come on, now. You know I had sex with Hojo. We were married."

"Never speak of it again," he tugged at her hair until she tilted her head back, and then began to kiss a trail down from the underside of her chin. As her mews steadily increased in volume, his kisses grew more aggressive. His hands sliding down her skin to her hips, he reached for the elastic band of the boxers she wore.

Kagome raised her up for him to pull them down, startled when he simply dragged his claws down each side and ripped them off. "Sl-slow down, Sesshou. We need to grab a condom."

The statement halted him instantly. "I refuse to use that hindering product."

"I didn't think about it last night. I really didn't have the time, but now…You're about to be lord again. It'll be stressful. I can't have you distracted with a pup, especially when we have the future to get pregnant. I can run up to the st-" She inhaled sharply when he threw her onto the couch and began to suckle her right breast, nibbling with a vengeance. "Pl-please don't, Sesshomaru!"

"Ignorant miko," he hissed, eyes shining and glowing a bright red. He stroked and suckled almost violently until he could smell the river of anticipation that flowed between her legs. Once he did, he thrust forward into her, pausing when her face tightened. When she relaxed, he withdrew, then thrust in again, repeating this action several times. Hand pressed to her lower back, he brought her hips upward to meet his downward thrust, nipping at her neck all the while.

"Mm, Sesshomaru. Deeper," she moaned, finding pleasure in the rough way he handled her. At her request, he drew her leg over his shoulder, holding onto her knee as he drilled into her. Kagome squealed, grabbing his hand and clawing it. "There. Stay there."

Sesshomaru withdrew, only to drive back in, going as deep as he could fit himself without hurting her. He was glad to have that much control over his body. His beast had been even more upset than he had been concerning a condom. If his beast had taken absolute control, he would have harmed her. Feeling Kagome's walls clench around his member, he quickened his pace, coaxing her climax.

Kagome shook her head, holding his hand tighter. "Mm mm. Let me hold it in until you're ready." She fought against the urge to release. "Slow down, Sesshou. You're not helping."

Smirking, he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth, his thrusts moving even faster. "Come, miko. Come hard and fast."

She tried to speak, but found herself incapable of anything beyond moans and mewls. Breathing labored and breath hitching with each of his powerful thrusts, she gave in to the shivering that had taken over her body. As she finally release, her loud moan was swallowed whole when Sesshomaru took her mouth in his, his tongue delving into her mouth. After a few more thrusts, he followed after her. "You jerk. You were holding that, just to mock me."

"I would never," he assured her, resting on top of her.

Brushing his bangs from his face with her left hand, she murmured, "I didn't mean to upset you before, with the condom. I honestly thought that was for the best."

Turning his head to kiss the breast he rested against, he replied, "I am sure. Though I must inform you, we will never use a condom. I do not wish for anything to separate this Sesshomaru from the warm, pulsing tightness of you." He was certain she was blushing. "And the sooner you are pupped, the better."

"Mm…a pup." She smiled at the thought. "I am going to have your pup." She giggled, almost in disbelief. "_I_ am going to have your pup…and soon."

He liked that she was already excited at the thought of them having pups. That boded well, because he hoped to have her pregnant by the time she went home the next morning, as she had told him she needed to. If she wasn't pregnant by then, they would continue at her house until she was.

xxx

horribly late! Gomen ne! Now that school is out, will be done much faster! And hopefully I'll get back into the flow I had when I first started and my chapters were good. i don't think they're crap now, but they're definitely not as good as the first...ten. Anywho, thanks to those who have remained loyal! If you have any suggestions or anything, message me, or leave them in a review. Thanks again.

-Tsuchesan


	29. It's not fair

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

Kagome stroked her stomach gently, closing her eyes and willing the sickness she felt to go away. "So, when you're pregnant with an inu-pup, you get morning sickness immediately?" She asked Sesshomaru, who handed her the sprite she'd ordered, along with her teriyaki burger and fries. He'd gazed at her strangely when she asked to stop at McDonald's, despite the weak stomach she kept complaining off. After a minor argument, he conceded, then told her it would be the last meal she ate there because she wouldn't endanger his pup with such a pitiful excuse for food.

"Yes. Though, you are not yet pregnant," he told her, sipping his water. "Youkai seed impregnates differently. It slowly travels toward your eggs while simultaneously checking your body conditions. If it deems you unworthy, then you will not be impregnated until you have fixed the issue within yourself. This is why it is sometimes difficult for ningen to have youkai children."

"Great, now I'm being judged on the inside, and you're going to keep ravaging me until I get pregnant." She smirked at him, reaching to grab his hand. "Well, at least there's a good part of this."

"Indeed." He ran his thumb back and forth over the knuckled of her right hand. "Also, you must relax over the next few days. If your body is placed under any stress at all, even the most minimal amount, my seed will die instantly."

"Harsh," she winced, drawing her hand back to pick up a few fries. "Why is that?"

"Despite being stronger," he paused as a woman passed their table, then began again. "Despite being a stronger species, youkai are even more fragile than humans while developing. The slightest exterior conflict could greatly influence the pup."

Kagome swallowed thickly, holding her stomach. "Really? Are you sure I'll be able to-"

"You will do perfectly," he assured her with a smile.

"How did you survive their pregnancies back then?"

"We had our ways. Pregnant women were kept in private quarters, visited only by their mates or parents. They were waited on hand and foot, and kept from all stressful news and matters." He thought for a moment, then added, "in this day and age, it is not possible to separate you from the outside world. So, once you are pregnant, I will ensure that everything you need or desire is no more than a fingertip away."

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "I like that," she sipped her sprite. "though I wouldn't like to be a burden."

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. "I assure you, I will enjoy it."

"Mm." She took a bite of her burger, relishing in the flavor until Sesshomaru took hold of her chin and leaned forward, licking a drop of sauce from it. "Jerk," she whined, blushing deeply. "Don't do that in public."

"The servants at my home made better teriyaki." He arched a brow when her blush lingered. "What?"

"What about sex," she asked in a low voice. "Can we still have sex when I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," he replied, as though it were the most bizarre thing for her to ask. "It is encouraged that we have sex at least twice a week, to ensure the pup grows properly. Once you have reached two and a half months, though, we will not."

She frowned. "Why?"

"The pup will have turned over by then, and it will endanger his head."

"His?"

"Most likely, we will have a boy. Being the alpha of the Inuyoukai clan, it is usual that I will only have boys."

"But it's not definite?"

"No. Anything is possible." He took up her trash, disposing of it. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kagome smiled as he helped her up. "Un. I'm ready."

* * *

Kagome sank back against her lover, grinning up at him as they walked toward the stairs. "So, where are you going to make love to me first?"

"In the doorway," he growled back, kissing her. "Then in the hall."

"Every few steps?"

"Every few agonizing steps," he assured her with another sensual growl, which broke off when his senses were suddenly called to attention. Sniffing the air, he snarled, "They are early."

Kagome arched a brow. "Early? Who's here?"

Sesshomaru paused as he noticed the hostile auras that surrounded Kagome's apartment, and suddenly became aware of Setsuna and Shippo's presences. "Stay down here, and do not come up until I tell you. Understand?"

"Sessho-" She began worriedly.

Kissing her brow to calm her, he said, "Everything is fine. I will come for you in just a second." He walked quickly up the stairs, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Something was wrong amidst the group, and it disturbed him greatly that all anger seemed to be aimed at his son. "Father," he called when he entered the house, heading toward the living room. "Why are you all here?"

Inutaisho stopped talking as all attention turned to Sesshomaru, who came walking into the room. "Ah, Sesshomaru. Where is Kagome?"

"Downstairs waiting for safety. What is wrong?" No one spoke, so, sweeping his eyes from one to the other, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Setsuna and commanded, "Speak, pup. Answer your alpha."

"I'm not your pup," Setsuna hissed initially, then cringed as years of training as an heir came back to bite him, making him answer. "I came to say goodbye to Kagome. These fools all followed me here."

"Goodbye?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

He avoided his father's eyes, nodding and reaching for his bag. "Yes. Now, I must be leaving or else I'll miss my train." He tried to walk past him, but Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Surely, it is not so important that you cannot stay and consult with your father after centuries of separation."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"We have much," Sesshomaru corrected, gesturing toward the couch. "Sit. We will begin."

Setsuna started to snap, as he truly wanted to, but his body ignored him, his aura submitting to that of his alpha, and his legs moving him toward the couch. Sitting begrudgingly, he held on to his bag. "I have to go, and it's not fair for you to keep commanding things when you know that I cannot break them."

Sesshomaru sat on the opposite couch, gazing at his son. He was truly a handsome boy, and he looked so much liked himself. "Angry as always."

Inutaisho chuckled, watching his pup observe _his_ pup. "Angrier, if you'd believe that."

Inuyasha agreed, "Definitely angrier. He doesn't even talk to us, you know? We see him once a century, and even then he's hardly cordial. The little prick is as biting as you."

"Don't talk about me like you know me," Setsuna barked, standing. "And stop laughing like we're reminiscing about old times or something. We're not some close knit family, you know? What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Watch your mouth, and sit," Sesshomaru ordered, his voice low and biting.

Setsuna slowly returned to his seat, clenching his fists. He glared at Shippo, who stood a bit away, leaning against the wall and covering his mouth. "This isn't funny, Shippo. Who's side are you on?"

Shippo shrugged, laughing again. "Whoever's side will make us one big happy family again."

"We were never a big happy family. Shin-mi was never happy," he cut his eyes to Sesshomaru. " Do you remember that? You must. Inutaisho says you do."

His pup had always been angry, he recalled. He would glare. He would break things purposely, claiming to do so accidentally. He'd even go into raging fits…but that was when no one was paying close attention. When had his son grown so outwardly disrespectful? "Setsuna, regardless of how you may feel concerning certain matters of the past, you are not to address your grandfather only by his title."

He sneered, "Well, how about I call you by _your_ name? Would you like that, Sesshomaru?" He braced himself when Sesshomaru stood immediately, looming over him dangerously. "Go ahead. Do your worst." Unhesitant, he stared straight ahead into his father's eyes when Sesshomaru jerked him to his feet by his shirt.

"You are challenging me, Setsuna. If that is not what you intend, you had better-" He paused when he scented Kagome and turned to find her coming down the hall.

Eyes wide, she inquired, "W-what are you doing to Setsuna? Put him down, Sesshomaru!"

Seeing that Kagome had distracted Sesshomaru, Setsuna drove forward, slamming into his father's torso and tackling him to the ground. Surprised that he'd managed to do so, he smiled, heart racing. '_I-I actually took him down._' He had less than a second to gloat before Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around his throat and he found himself slammed onto his back. The pressure on his neck wasn't enough to restrict his breathing, but it was enough to threaten him. "G-get off me!"

"You have lost your sanity," Sesshomaru hissed, glaring down at his son. "If you ever disrespect this Sesshomaru in such a manner, you shall feel his wrath. I assure you that I will not be gentle." He didn't understand. Setsuna hadn't been so upset with him 500 years ago. What had happened since then?

"What are you doing to him? What's going on with both of you?" Kagome inquired, fisting her hands. "I need an answer now, so someone start talking!"

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at his father, then closed his eyes. "K-kagome, st-stop…st-stop him! I can't…I c-can't breathe!"

Alarmed, Kagome cried, "Sesshomaru, get off him." She started toward them, but Inutaisho grabbed her arm. "What are you- Sesshomaru, you let him go now! I'll never forgive you if you hurt him!" She gazed at him threateningly, daring him to disobey.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his son. "Setsuna, stop these antics."

"K-kagome!" Setsuna gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called angrily.

He cut his eyes to her. "He is trying to gain your compassion, Kagome. Setsuna is perfectly fine. This Sesshomaru is capable of restrain himself. He will not injure his son."

"Your what?"

Setsuna's eyes widened in horror. "His nothing! Don't listen to him, Kagome!" He struggled to get free, digging his nails into Sesshomaru's arm. "This bastard doesn't know what he's talking about. Sh-shippo, back me up!"

Shippo glanced back and forth between the two, then spoke uneasily. "I don't want to lie, Setsuna."

Kagome stared in shock, trying to make sense of the revelation. '_His son. Sesshomaru had a son._' Suddenly feeling dizzy, she clung to Inutaisho. "I-I need to lie down"

Sesshomaru instantly released his son, standing and going to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, taking her hand in his and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders to support her. "Calm down."

"Right. Stress isn't good for making a pup." She inhaled and exhaled softly.

"M-making a pup?" Setsuna asked, rubbing his neck as Shippo helped him off the floor. "What do you mean making a pup?"

Without looking at him, Sesshomaru guided Kagome to the couch and answered, "We are trying for a pup."

Setsuna cracked a smile, chuckling unbelievingly. "A-a pup? What for?"

Kagome blushed lightly, rubbing her stomach. "A pup would be nice, don't you think? A son?"

"Why do you need one, I meant?" His face grew hard, his brows furrowing low on his forehead. "You- you have me. You _both_ have me, so why do you need a son?" He scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "You're a piece of work, both of you. Especially you, Sesshomaru. Am I that much of a disgrace to you? You abandoned me, and now you're trying to replace me."

"Abandoned?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just get it out of her!"

"You know very well that I cannot-"

"That's not what I asked you!" Setsuna yelled viciously, his hands clenching and unclenching. "I told you to get your sperm out of her! She isn't going to get pregnant! She doesn't need to get pregnant because she has me! You have me, right, Kagome?" His face softened, his expression pleading. "You have me." His voice broke.

Kagome touched the tips of her fingers to her lips. She hadn't thought about how Setsuna might react, and she had never thought that her getting pregnant could hurt him. "Of course I have you. Setsuna, I love you."

He flinched at the words. "If you love me, then why do you want another?" he shook his head, not allowing her a chance to answer. "It doesn't matter, just stop the whole process. If you can't get it out…I'll help you rip it out." He flexed his claws.

Inuyasha gaped. "What the heck are you implying, Setsuna?" He glanced at his brother, seeing the protective way Sesshomaru's aura flared. "Think about what you're saying, kid. You're not thinkin' straight."

"I'm thinking fine! If it comes to that, I'll cut it out."

"You'd hurt her, Setsuna?" Shippo inquired, voice dark. "You can't cut it out without cutting her flesh."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He questioned helplessly, waving his arm toward Kagome in a sweeping gesture. "She's gonna get pregnant, Shippo! If we don't do something, she's gonna get pregnant. We only have a matter of time before it's too late."

Kagome sympathized with him, remembering how she had felt before Sota was born. "Setsuna, I'll love you forever. No pup I have can change that."

His chest rose and fell as he stared at her. "And nothing will change if you don't have it at all."

Sesshomaru growled lowly. "I will have no more talk of this. Setsuna, you will cease this childish behavior at once."

"Oh, you're right! It's a sin for me to be a kid! I haven't been a child since I was ten years old! When I was a kid, I couldn't act like a kid, so I can be childish right now if I want to! Like leaving your child is the most mature thing in the world!"

"When did I leave you?" Sesshomaru rose quickly to his feet. "I protected you with my life, Setsuna."

"You've been gone for 500 years! And when you come back, why aren't Rin and I the first thing on your agenda? No. First, you get a job. Like that's important! You're a Lord. You were supposed to reclaim that! And reclaim us!"

"I suffered of amnesia, Setsuna."

"Are we that easy to forget, _father_?" Setsuna felt his eyes burning. "After all that we've all been through together, you forget?" He laughed. "Shin-mi is dead because of you and you forg-" He was snatched by the throat and raised off the floor.

Kagome gaped. "Setsuna! Sesshomaru, let him down!"

Sesshomaru glared at his son with narrowed red eyes. "I am not the cause of Shin-mi's death, and you are never to insinuate such again."

"That's enough," Inutaisho grabbed his son's wrist. "Drop the boy, Sesshomaru."

"No."

Inuyasha licked his lips nervously. "Come on, Sess. He doesn't know the whole truth. He's confused and upset. Let him go."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome stood, stiffening when Shippo held her back. "Let him go!" She felt tears collecting in her eyes. "He didn't mean it!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I will release him when he is near unconsciousness."

Inutaisho hesitated when he saw Setsuna's eyes rolling back. He pried Sesshomaru's fingers off his grandson's neck, then held him tightly when he reached for him again. "He's suffered enough."

"Insolent pup. You have not been properly disciplined since this Sesshomaru's disappearance. You will learn."

Coughing, Setsuna stroked his neck. _'He always goes for the neck, the bastard. And what do they mean? I didn't misunderstand everything! And what other truth is there? I know what they did to her. I know._' Tears welled up in his eyes. '_And if they think I'll let him hurt Kagome….'_ He clenched his eyes shut, then snapped them open, racing to Kagome. A hand on her stomach, he threatened, "If you move, I'll tear her open. I won't let you hurt her the same way you hurt Shin-mi."

Sesshomaru stilled. '_Setsuna…_' If the boy made a move to harm Kagome, he'd knock him out in an instant.

"It won't hurt for long, Kagome." He told her gently. "It'll sting, and then I'll give you some of my blood. It'll help you heal faster."

"You've lost it," Shippo hissed. "Get away from her." He moved forward, but Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder.

Kagome searched his glazed over eyes, then nodded, conceding. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand over his. "It's okay. If it's my Setsuna," she smiled, "I'll be okay."

His eyes widened. "Y-you trust me that much?"

"Why wouldn't I trust my son?"

"…" Tears fell from his eyes, drizzling down his cheeks in slow streams. "…It's not fair." He buried his face in her stomach, his shoulders dropping. "It's not fair, mother."

Though she didn't consciously know what he was saying wasn't fair, somewhere in the back of her head, she knew. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered soothingly, "I know it's not."

Xxxx

I am so sorry! I need someone to give me like, a deadline or something! I need to feel obligated and encouraged. If you're going to review, give me a deadline. No sooner than the next four days, please. Maybe fourth of july? Idk. Please help.


	30. Explanation 1

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you.

* * *

Last time:

**Kagome searched his glazed over eyes, then nodded, conceding. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand over his. "It's okay. If it's my Setsuna," she smiled, "I'll be okay."**

**His eyes widened. "Y-you trust me that much?"**

**"Why wouldn't I trust my son?"**

**"…" Tears fell from his eyes, drizzling down his cheeks in slow streams. "…It's not fair." He buried his face in her stomach, his shoulders dropping. "It's not fair, mother."**

**Though she didn't consciously know what he was saying wasn't fair, somewhere in the back of her head, she knew. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered soothingly, "I know it's not."**

* * *

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly and relaxed the tense muscles of his back as he watched his son crying silently in Kagome's arms. He took a step toward them, intending to place a soothing hand on Setsuna's head, but before he could, Setsuna raised his head and cut his eyes at him darkly. Returning his now clenched hand to his side, Sesshomaru began, "Setsuna, we must talk."

Setsuna ignored him, burying his face in deep Kagome's stomach. '_Why did I have to react like this? Especially in front of Sesshomaru. How could I just start crying like a child in front of _him_? He must think so little of me._'

"Calm down," Kagome mouthed to Sesshomaru when he narrowed his eyes. "You can't be so harsh and expect him to just obey you."

"Then, what am I to do?" He mouthed back, frustrated.

"…" She sighed, shaking her head and tapping Setsuna on the top of his head. When he raised his head, his eyes lowered, she asked him, "You know that a love you, right, Sekkun?" When he nodded, she continued, "And you must know that I care about your father too. Us having a pup was a mutual agreement. I slept with him knowingly, you know? It's not like he tricked me."

Blushing deeply, he glared at her stomach. "Hn."

She smiled gently. "And if you love me as much as I am sure you do, you'll at least hear him out. Because I know that he will listen attentively, patiently, and without interruptions," she gave Sesshomaru a hard glare to let him know that that was what she expected of him. "So, let's go wash your face, and we can all talk."

Setsuna rose, using his hair to shield his face from everyone's view. He followed down the hall toward the bathroom, pausing when there was a knock at the door. Sniffing, he muttered, "…there's a woman. The woman I often smell on Inuyasha."

"Kikyo-chan. I'll go get the door. The bathroom is through there." She pointed him to the bathroom, then headed to the front door. "Good afternoon, Kikyo-chan. Here for Inuyasha?"

Kikyo slid out of her shoes at the door and followed Kagome inside. "No. I'm here for you, actually. I wanted to know if you would come shopping with me. I'm getting fitted for some clothes, and I want some maternity attire too." She smiled, greeting, "Sesshomaru-san, Inutaisho. Hello."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek, steering her toward Shippo. "This is my nephew, Shippo, the one you talked to on the phone. Shippo, this is my future mate, Kikyo."

"Your _pregnant_ future-mate," Shippo beamed, embracing her. "You're a beaute!"

Laughing, she asked, "Am I? I like you already."

Setsuna paused in the doorway, crossing his arms and glaring at the scene. "Just one big happy family, ne? Beautiful." Shoving away from the doorway, he scowled, "Tch. I'm out of here."

"Setsuna, stay," Kagome grabbed his hand. "Please."

He hesitated, then sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Sit and talk to your father." She placed a hand on his shoulder, adding, "I need you two to get along if you're both going to be in my life. I know that's a lot to ask, and I know it won't happen overnight, but I want you to try."

"…" Sighing, he cut his eyes to Sesshomaru. "I have," he glanced at his watch, "a little over forty minutes before my train comes. Let's get this over with."

Kikyo whispered to Sesshomaru, "Am I still taking Kagome?" At Sesshomaru nod, she strolled over to the other woman and took her by the arm. "Come, Kagome-chan. We don't want to be late."

"I'm sorry. Setsuna needs me. Maybe I could go with you another t-"

"Go, Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered sternly. "I wish to speak with my son alone."

"Well, he's _my_ son too," She insisted, planting her hands on her hips.

"You are not blood," he replied, regretting his word choice a moment later when he saw the hurt expression on her face. "Kagome, you must understa-"

Fisting her hands at her sides, Kagome replied, "F-fine! If you want to be that way, I'll leave, but don't you dare lay a hand on him." She paused, then turned. "Let's go, Kikyo-chan."

Setsuna resisted the urge to call after her, cringing when he heard the door close. "You didn't have to be so harsh toward her. She's been more of a mother to me in the past several months that you were a father in my first ten years."

"We will discuss much today, Setsuna. I do not wish to startle or confuse her with so much knowledge at one time." Sesshomaru sat in the chair he had usually occupied when he had lived with Kagome, he waited until everyone else had done the same.

Inutaisho nodded in agreement. "It was best to send her away. The truth would shock her, and she and Sesshomaru are in a fragile time in their relationship."

Setsuna cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "The truth? What truth do you know, since you claim what I know is false."

"I don't even know what you know…or what you think you know. You never talk to us. You just avoid us at all costs. It's time we sat and talked, so why don't you tell us what you think caused Shin-mi's suicide?"

"…I was so young at the time…Over the years, I've drawn a few conclusions. I figured the main factor was Sesshomaru," he noticed his father narrow his eyes at the sound of his name. "There's no way you could ever convince me that you didn't know she loved you. You knew…but you mated Umichi-okaasan anyway. You rubbed your happy mated life, and me, in her face. And you, Inutaisho, encouraged him to. I heard that from a servant."

Sesshomaru considered his statement, then explained. "I am a lord. You know this. At that time, humans were not allowed to mate with a lord. If they did, the lord lost his land and dominion. I was left with no choice but to mate Umichi, and yes…I did know that Shin-mi loved me."

Setsuna scowled, "Then why'd you rub your love for Umichi-okaasan in her face."

"I did not love Umichi," he corrected. "Our mating was one purely of convenience…How did you know of Shin-mi's affection toward this Sesshomaru? When you were born, she no longer exposed it."

"I was always strangely in tune with Shin-mi. I usually understood everything she thought and felt without her saying a word. And there was one day…I took her to see you practice in the dojo.- I was young then, and I admired your form- And while we were watching you, she was crying. I couldn't understand why." He paused, anger rushing back as he remembered that day. "She took me in her arms and smiled at me, like that would make me forget she had been in tears a moment prior. Looking in her face though, I saw it, all the love, admiration, longing, and betrayal." He laughed. "Come to think of it, that was when I lost respect for you."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, collecting the information. "I scented you both that day, though I did not dare speak to her. When I spoke to her, she would go into violent fits of rage. This is why you never saw us in the same vicinity."

Setsuna narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Why did you force her to stay at the shiro, then?"

"Why? Partially, I kept her there for you. Mostly, though, I was selfish. Unable to relinquish the only woman who had loved me besides my mother, and the only woman whom I had loved besides my mother."

"I'm not following you," Setsuna replied in shock. Surely, he hadn't heard right.

"Shin-mi was my lover in every meaning of the word."

"You liar."

Inuyasha smirked, holding up his right hand. "Hey, I can vouch for that. There were too many nights I heard them goin' at it. Sick sounds that gave me nightmares. I even walked in on them finishing up once."

Setsuna gazed at him in disgust. "Thank you for those thrilling details, Inuyasha." He turned to Sesshomaru. "So, if what you say is true, and you did love her-"

"He did," Shippo muttered.

"Shut up. Anyway, if you did love her, and you had her to make love to, then why did you sleep with Umichi-okaasan, whom you felt nothing for? Why did you betray her like that?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I did not. Kagome is the first woman that I have slept with beyond Shin-mi."

Setsuna rolled his eyes. "That makes absolutely no sense at all. How could you have had me with Umichi-okaasan if you never slept wit- Oh, wow. You're kidding me! You mean I…"

"Yes."

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't anyone tell me? This is what I've been wishing, what I've felt in my heart since I was born! You people are insane!" Even as he shouted this, he grinned. "She was my mother! My mother! Why didn't she tell me? Every time I called her mother, she scolded me."

Sesshomaru paused. "…She was instructed to be careful of this. All of Japan knew you as my son with Umichi."

Setsuna frowned. "Why?" He didn't quite understand. "Why did you tell everyone, including me, that I was her child? And why am I full youkai if my mother is human?"

"Because we're idiots," Inuyasha answered.

"We?"

Inutaisho sighed and bowed his head in shame. "Inuyasha and I. You see, the day after you were born, the shiro was attacked. The attacker asked for your father specifically. So, dutifully, Sesshomaru went, leaving Inuyasha and I in charge of your and Shin-mi's protection."

Inuyasha nodded. "But while he was gone, a hanyou named Naraku came. He started yapping in my ear about how the council would react when they found out that Shin-mi, Sess's mistress, had gotten pregnant and given birth to a hanyou son. They would have killed you and Shin-mi, he said. And then Umichi came, saying that there was only one way to save you both, that she and Naraku had found out about some ancient ceremony that could help."

Inutaisho snarled, taking over the story. "We were fools! Fools to believe them! They didn't have your best interests in mind! They were being selfish and greedy, but we didn't realize until he ceremony was already complete. And then-"

Setsuna slammed his fist on the coffee table. "Wait! What ceremony? What did we do to Shin-mi?"

"We didn't do anything to her physically. We did it to you. I gave them the go ahead…The ceremony drained you of your human/spiritual blood and aura from Shin-mi and replaced it with the youkai blood and aura of-"

"Umichi?" He stared at his hands. "I have the blood of that witch in me?"

"Don't think ill of her, pup, or ill of us."

"How can I not? Shin-mi committed suicide because of all this bullsh**."

Inutaisho ran a hand through his hair. "We were misguided, misled by Naraku. He had persuaded us all, including Umichi, though I must admit that she was not all there in her head…She loved you, Setsuna, and she wanted you to be her pup, because she loved your father, but Shin-mi had the both of you."

Setsuna rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't make excuses for her. What she did was unforgivable." He sighed, glancing at Shippo. "Where were you when all of this was happening?"

Shippo thought back. "I wasn't even there when Shin-mi got pregnant, so it was a shock to me when I returned to find a pup out of nowhere. And I was told that you were Umichi's. I was visiting relatives in the East."

"…Is that everything? Everything you've been keeping from me?"

"There is no more," Sesshomaru told him honestly. "And had I been here, you would have learned of this sooner. We did not wish to tell you when she died, because you were too young to truly understand."

Inutaisho agreed, "Yes, and after that, when the war started, we didn't tell you because we wanted to keep your head clear. In that time, the Western Lands needed your guidance and clear head which was much like your father's. Then, after the war, you ran away. There was never time to tell you."

Setsuna rose from the couch. "This is a lot for me to take in, and my head hurts." He applied pressure to his temples. "I'd like to rest…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, answering, "Kagome has medicine in her private bathroom, behind the mirror. I found that if you fill four capsules with your youki and swallow them, your headache will fade."

He stared at him in surprised, then smirked. "Innovative, ne?" He lowered his eyes. "Thank you…for loving my mother. It makes her death mean something." Blushing, he started out. "I'm gonna go take those pills."

* * *

"He's such a bastard!" Kagome hissed, raising her arms so that the tailor could measure her bust. "I mean, honestly, who cares of Setsuna came out of me or not? He's my son if I say it is, and I say he is! How dare he cast me aside? He's gonna hear an earful when I get home!"

Kikyo arched a brow and laughed lightly. "Oh, Kagome, you're so high-spirited. He didn't mean it that way. He only wanted a while with his son. It's been a long time, you know. Besides, it's an important family matter."

She twisted her lips to the side, irritated. "He's trying to mat- marry me, isn't he? Doesn't that draw me into the family?"

"You don't understand yet, but his family is very traditional. And tightly knit. Just take it easy on him. I'm sure he plans to explain everything to you when he gets home, now stand still so the woman can get your measurements."

The older woman laughed as she measured Kagome's waist line. "Oh, she's fine. I remember a time when I was so busy and hyper that I couldn't stand still. I also remember a time when my waist was this small." She chuckled. "Having troubles with your fiance?"

"You wouldn't believe that jerk," Kagome grimaced, holding out her arms so her arm span could be measured. "He's excluding me from his life."

"Men are private creatures. As your nice friend said, he will tell you if it is truly important. If this man loves you, then he will tell you soon what was discussed. You must be patient. Men don't like to feel pressured."

She sighed. "I'm not trying to pressure him. Honest. It's just that…I'm used to him sharing everything with me. Now, all of a sudden, he tells me that I can't know about what's going on with him? I mean, we were just reunited. You would think he would want me near."

She laughed. "You would think. Female sense tells you so, but the thing about males is…they don't have female sense. What makes sense to us, is meaningless to them, and vice versa. That's why marriage is such a beautiful thing. It shows how we can coincide as one."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I just want to help him."

"And when he needs it, he will come to you. Aren't there things about you that he doesn't know? That if he knew he didn't know, would hurt him?"

"…I hadn't thought of that."

"If you're going to marry, you should talk about these things. Now, hope down. I've got your measurements altogether."

Kagome hopped down from the platform she'd stood on, frowning and putting her hands on her hips. "And just what was I getting measured for? I just realized that. I'm not looking to buy anything."

The older woman winked at her, whispering, "No. But your fiance is."

"He what? Kikyo-san?"

Kikyo lifted and lowered her shoulders. "Sorry, if I knew everything, I'd tell you. This is just what he told me to do. And I don't think he wanted her to know," she hinted at the older woman, who just laughed and waved a hand.

"Secrets are good for nothing!" She laughed.

Kagome reached for her purse, grabbing Kikyo's hand and dragging her for the door. "You all are gonna drive me crazy. Come on. I've gotta go talk to him."

Kikyo shook her head. "Now, I really do need your help with baby shopping."

"Wha?"

* * *

"Most exhausting day of my life," Kagome grimaced as she unlocked the door. She'd spread her aura when they'd arrived, and was glad that she no longer felt hostility in her home. Everyone had calmed down, especially Setsuna, and for that she was glad. "I don't want to see another crib ever again."

Kikyo laughed, closing the door behind her and sliding out of her shoes. "So, your pup will sleep in?"

"I'm not even thinking of that right now." She yawned, then shouted, "I've returned." She entered the living room and found the youkai talking softly. "What are you guys whispering about? And where's Sekkun?"

Shippo flared his aura, then replied, "He's in your bedroom, waking up as we speak. He's be in in just a moment. How was your day, love? You look like you're about to faint?" He pulled her to sit between him and Sesshomaru.

Kagome's mouth stretched wide in another yawn. "You have no idea. This woman dragged me all around town, shopping for maternity clothes and baby clothes, jumping around antique shops for fans and hair pins, stopping for a bite. I'm never going anywhere with Kikyo-san again."

He laughed. "That's not the energetic Kagome I know."

"I think the commotion this morning wore me out before I even began. Besides," she stroked her stomach solemnly, "I lost my chance to get pregnant. My energy isn't exactly top notch."

Sesshomaru patted her head. "We will try again."

She laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "Eventually…I can't have another pup, though, until Setsuna is prepared for it. I won't upset him."

"You'd really put your life on hold, just because I'm having a problem dealing with what you're doing?" Setsuna inquired as he slowly walked into the living room. "Why? We're not blood."

"…I believe that more than blood binds people together. I feel you in my soul, Setsuna, and that's enough for me."

"Wow." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You're something else, Kagome." He sighed. "You know, I lost my mother when I was only ten years old. It was a devastating blow for me in a fragile time in my life. I needed her." He swallowed. "And now, I'm older, and I still need my mother. I know that you're not her…I just wanted to let you know that appreciate all you are to me, and all that you do for me. And you will always be my mother…especially if you mate my Father."

Kagome beamed, sitting straighter. "Your father? So you're fine, now?"

He shook his head. "Like you said, nothing's going to happen over night. I still have anger in me and hurt. I need to come to terms with that….But my Sessho- my Father is not entirely to blame. In time, I hope to forgive him, Grandfather, and Inuy- Uncle."

"And we have your blessing?" She asked, holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"To mate? Yes. A pup…I don't think I'm quite ready for a pup. Not til I accept everything I've learned today." He sighed. "And thank you, for encouraging me to talk to them."

Kagome nearly leapt to her feet, jumping into his arms. "I just want what's best for you. I didn't like seeing you so outraged and pained. I love you too much to watch idly as you suffer."

Smiling, he buried his nose in her hair and held her tight to him. "I love you too, Kagome." He drew back slowly. "We should probably get back home, Shippo and I."

Sesshomaru rose, patting his son on his head and trying to ignore the way he flinched. "You will grow accustomed."

"Yes."

"Shippo informed me of Rin. I would like to come see her tomorrow."

Setsuna stiffened but nodded. "She may not wake up. There are days when she does and doesn't…but you're welcome to come see her. We'll tell you where we found her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn."

Shippo kissed Kagome's cheek and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Bye, you guys! See you tomorrow! And have fun tonight!" He winked, crying out when Setsuna punched him in the arm. "Son f a- that hurt!"

Inuyasha laughed, standing. "We oughta head out too. We'll see you guys soon."

Inutaisho nodded, ruffling Kagome's hair. "Goodbye, daughter, and thank you for returning our grandson to us."

Kagome shrugged simply. "I didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't." He winked, and turned, following everyone out and closing the door behind him.

Kagome sighed, heading toward her bedroom. "I'm turning in for the night."

Sesshomaru called out to her, "Kagome." When she stopped, he continued, "Come. Sit. I wish to tell you of my life…of Setsuna's mother…and of his birth."

"Should I put on you coffee?"

"Do you wish for many details or an outline?"

Kagome smiled gently. "I'll put on a pot."

* * *

20 minutes late! Darnit! SO close! Anyway, this is my second attempt at this chapter! So hard to keep rolling with the same feel as chapter 28 had. Sigh. Oh well. Thank you for reading! A new dead line, please! I think I can crack this one out in the next two or three days!

Also, check out my webcomic (just starting) on my homepage (w w w . a j i s a i c o m i c . j i m d o . c o m ), smackjeeves, and mangabullet.

**Title**: AjiSai

**Synopsis:** Amaya had been affiliated with AjiSai for years. Her brother, Mamoru, was one of their best members, as Amaya saw it, and her boyfriend, Daisuke, was just behind him. After a gang fight with their rivals, Ryuu, goes wrong, leaving Mamoru in a coma and Daisuke six feet under, Amaya makes it her business to join AjiSai and avenge them.  
If only things were that easy...

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Romance, Family Issues, Psychological conflicts


	31. Explanation 2

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

When Kagome returned to the livingroom, she found that Sesshomaru had turned off the small lamp and lit the two candles that rested on her two end tables. The glow of the room made him look eerily handsome, his silver hair catching the like, making it sparkle, and his eyes glinting in the dark because the small light didn't reach his face. She side gently, leaning against the doorway. Despite how beautiful he looked, the light also seemed to emphasize something she saw. "You're worried...about what?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to her. "I am not worried..."

"Of course you aren't. But there's something plaguing your mind, right? Tell me what it is." Slowly, she walked into the room and sat near him, setting her mug on the table.

"Should I tell you something...concerning my past that you are disturbed by-"

Kagome quickly interrupted, replying, "The past is the past is the past is the past. You're with me now, and you're in an entirely different era governed by entirely different rules. I won't hold anything against you, and I'm no one to judge."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow and quipped, "You say that now, but when you hear the things that I have done-"

"Do you regret anything you've done?"

"No. Everything I have done, I have been in my right mind while doing, and I am unapologetic."

"Then I have no qualms with them," she smiled gently. "So, why don't you just start...wherever is important to you. What parts of your life should I know?"

Sesshomaru considered his life. He had been alive too many centuries for them to discuss in one night, so he would think of a few key instances in his life. The first being his mother. "My mother."

Kagome sat up straight, nodding eagerly. "When will I get to meet her, now that I've met your father? I'm really eager to. I hope she approves of me."

"She would, were she alive to see you. You are the type of woman she sought for me to mate, though she did expect me to mate a youkai."

"Ah, she's passed. I'm sorry."

"Do not be. She was murdered many years ago, and her murderer paid with his life." He flexed his hands. "She was killed, when I was 15, by a male who had admired her from afar and had been furious when she mated my father and birthed me. He slaughtered her, and I took great joy in slaughtering him in return."

Kagome gaped at him. "You killed a man when you were only fifteen years old?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, taking her hand in his. "Though I was fifteen, I still appeared, to humans, to be young. I was not nearly capable of killing a male. No, I killed him centuries later, two and a half centuries later."

"You dealt with that pain for 250 years. That's unimaginable. I love my mother immensely, even though she pisses me off sometimes, if someone hurt her, I wouldn't hesitate to strike back."

"As I wanted to, but my mother had taught me patience. I willed myself to wait until I had trained, until I was stronger and able to truly make him suffer for killing my mother. When I had taken his life, though, I found myself none the happier. She was still in the world of the unliving."

Kagome sighed. "I definitely understand that feeling. You think when you finally get what you want, you'll feel so relieved and happy, but then you realize that nothing at all has changed." She paused, then asked, "Why didn't your father do anything?"

"Initially, after her death, he was distraught. When he had calmed, Mother's murderer had gone into hiding. He could not be found, thought Father, and the armies of all for lands, sought after him. It was not for another two and a half centuries that he did come out."

"Wow. Did he love her, or was it an arranged marriage?"

"It was arranged, though he came to love her as time passed. She had been adamant about not falling in love with Father, but I recall her telling be that, despite her attempt, she had loved him since they'd mated."

Kagome gushed. "That's beautiful. And the way you describe her, plus the smile in your eyes, you must have loved her dearly too."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She was my mother. I spent the majority of my days with her."

"Doing what?"

"Mother was highly educated for a woman of her time. She tutored me."

"Ah, really! That's so sweet!"

"Yes..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_"Ugh," Setsuko sighed loudly, planting her hands on her hips. "Sesshomaru, you aren't paying attention. What happened to the mnemonics and symbols Mother told you to help you remember your kanji. You had them so well yesterday."_

_Sesshomaru glared irritably at the scroll before him, dropping the calligraphy brush onto the paper. "I forgot them, Mother. They're so hard, and they look nothing like what you tell me they are."_

_"If you want to be a good lord like your father, you'll have to learn how to write in kanji. If you can't, then you can't make treaties, or write laws, or read letters from the council and other important people. You should want to be a good lord, an honorable lord like Father."_

_"Well, maybe I don't want to be a 'good lord'! Maybe I don't want to be a lord at all! It's too hard, and it's not fun!" He stood, slamming his hands on the table. "I want to play like Cousin Toshiro and the children we saw in the village when Father took me! And I don't want to wear these clothes! A regular kimono would be fine!" He untied his obi and threw it aside. "I don't want to have to learn to talk to people, or how to use a katana, or how to write calligraphy! I don't want to be heir, either!" His face was bright red, his shoulders raising and falling in his anger._

_Setsuko folded her arms into her kimono sleeves and stared at him, their eyes remaining locked until he had calmed and was left staring at his feet in embarrassment. "Are you done?" He didn't speak a word. "Has that changed anything? Do you feel any better now that you've cried out and thrown a tantrum, Sesshomaru?" She narrowed her eyes when he still remained silent. "Answer me, Heir Sesshomaru!"_

_He cringed at her biting tone, muttering, "...I feel a little better." He heard her sigh through his nose and waited for her usual light, chastening swat to the face. When he felt nothing, he raised his head and looked at her, stunned to find her covering her mouth and laughing silently. "Wah? I-it's not funny, mother!" But as she laughed harder, he found himself chuckling. "What are you laughing at?"_

_"You are so amusing, my little prince," she giggled, ruffling his hair lovingly. "That tantrum you threw hasn't changed anything. You're an heir, and one day, you'll be expected to take your father's place as lord. You've always seemed so eager, like you could take the position right now."_

_"But kanji is so difficult, Mother. I simply don't understand."_

_Taking a seat at the table, she pulled him into her lap. "Here, take the brush in her hand." When he did so, she took his hand in hers and guided the brush across the paper, "Look, this means 'to go out'. It's represented by two mountains, two 'yama' stacked one atop the other. Think of it as going out to the mountains. Haven't you always enjoyed those trips to the mountain with Father?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded eagerly, golden eyes sparkling as he drew the kanji over and over again. "Ah, that's right, mother. It is just like one 'yama' on top of another one! Let's do another."_

_"Okay. Okay," She laughed._

_***END***_

* * *

"Mother was very important to me," He told her, and upon seeing the dreamy look in her eyes, he kissed her cheek. "As you are."

Smiling, she hugged his arm to her chest. "What about Shin-mi? How important was she to you?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the glint of envy he saw on her face. "She was very important to this Sesshomaru...during the period when they were together."

"I just wonder because you were still pining for her when you were caught in that snow slide. If any feelings are lingering..."

"I will forever love Shin-mi. One does not simply lose their feelings for one they have loved, and youkai are extreme in that instance. However, she is not here. She passed many centuries ago. And since losing her, I have found a...delectable human," he pressed his nose to her temple, "who smells of hickory and night blooming jasmine, who tastes," he pecked her lips, "like the sweetest desert I have ever tasted, and I find that I am quite taken with her."

"Mm. quite?" She kissed him, tangling her hands in his hair when she felt him deepening the kiss.

His hand sliding beneath her shirt, he smirked into his kiss. "Quite."

Kagome giggled at the feeling of his claws scraping his back. "A-ah! Sesshou-no! We have to stay on track. We can't make love tonight."

Sesshomaru pressed her back into the couch. "Why?"

"B-because we aren't done talking," She relished in the pleasure of the friction between their bodies as she tried to wiggle out from under him. "And we can't risk me getting pregnant." That got him to ease off enough for her to slide free.

"Risk?"

"Just because Sekkun wouldn't be happy. I meant what I said earlier. Until we have his blessing, I won't have your pup."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not like this."

She smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I know you don't."

"But I will do such for Setsuna and you. If he has not supplied us with his blessing by next month, I will impregnate you."

"Sure. Sure. Talk to me about Setsuna and Shin-mi."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. "What would you like to know of Shin-mi?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'm too jealous now, and we're too new in this relationship thing for me to hear a bunch of details. So, a basic outline, and her relation to Setsuna. Start with meeting her."

"I was patrolling the Western lands, my lands, when I came across Inuyasha. She was an acquaintance of his, one who healed his many wounds. She intrigued me, and I sought to conquer and bend her defiant will, so I took her as a slave."

"Sex slave?" She inquired.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her. "Only a slave, cleaning and tending to the gardens. Shortly after, Shippo sought after her, and I brought him under my care as somewhat of a bribe for her to behave properly. Gradually, as my curiosity got the better of me, I became closer to her than I intended. Before I had realized it, I was content in her presence."

Kagome shook her head at his speech. "You were friends?"

"Yes...I grew attracted to her, but I could not pursue her because I had begun courting Umichi at the request of my Father and the council. Eventually, I could repress myself no longer. My beast took her one night, and we became lovers."

"Ah, your beast made you sleep with her, just like you almost slept with me?"

"Yes. I could not allow him to be as violent with you as he was with Shin-mi."

"Did he hurt her?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "She enjoyed it, though it was more aggressive than this Sesshomaru would have liked. Shortly after we began to have sex, I legally mated Umichi."

Kagome scowled at the thought. "Even though you loved her, you mated another woman?"

Sesshomaru brushed some hair behind his ears. "I did not realize that what I had begun to feel for her was so strong. Mating Umichi would allow me to be lord with no questioning forom the council, but in mating her, I unknowingly destroyed my relationship with Shin-mi."

"Of course! That was so selfish, Sesshomaru! I should hit you, hurting that poor woman that way! Promise me you'll never do the same to me, even if the council threatens you to mate an inuyoukai. Dump me first."

"I will not be pressured by the council," he assured her, his tone strong. "They will suffer if they even attempt to take you from me."

She smiled in relief, intertwining their fingers. "Okay, go on."

"Shin-mi distanced herself from me as best she could, and while we were apart, I realized the extent of my feelings. It took much convincing, but I managed to have her again. The next December, she found herself pregnant, and she gave birth to Setsuna in February."

Kagome nodded. "He must have told me that. I remember. His birthday's on the 29th, right?"

"Approximately. Date was not calculated then as it is now."

"The night she gave birth, my home, the Shiro, was attacked. I left her in Father's care while I saw to the problem. When I returned days later...I found that Father and Inuyasha had taken Setsuna from her, and Shin-mi had strung herself up by her obi."

Kagome started, clenching his hand. "But she didn't die then...she passed when he was ten."

He nodded, remembering what had happened with pain shining in his eyes. "I found her in time. She was fine. Setsuna, though...Father and Inuyasha had performed a ceremony that resulted in Umichi's blood and DNA taking over whereever Shin-mi's had been."

"I couldn't have been able to take that."

"She could not. There were many suicide attempts afterward, and she went into raging fits of shouting and throwing things whenever she felt my aura, so I could not be near to her. I had to watch her destroy herself from afar...until she finally succeeded."

Kagome felt an ache rise in her heart. "That's horrible. W-why didn't you hold her? Why didn't you try to help her?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I did what I could from afar. Once, I tried to take her in my arms, and I held her there, even as she yelled, fought, and protested. I tried to explain to her that I had not taken her son from her, but she blamed this Sesshomaru all the same...In the end, I could not save her."

"O-oh." She lifted a hand to her chest. "I don't want to hear any more about her, if that's alright with you. I don't think I could stand to hear much more. I'm sorry."

"It is fine. You are a very compassionate woman."

"...Was Setsuna always so angry when he was a child?"

Sesshomaru thought back to his son's youth. "In a sense, though he was never so angry as today. He adored me when he was younger, but as he grew older and heard the false whisperings of the servants and those in the western lands, and saw his mother, whom he thought was only his nanny, deteriorating before his eyes because of me...he became this vicious pup that he is now."

Kagome smiled, cuddling him. "Setsuna isn't much of a child anymore, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. "He is young by youkai standards, but he is no longer a pup."

"I guess that'll be kind of hard for you to get, since when you saw him last, he was a child."

"Yes. It truly feels like only yesterday that I saw him as a pup."

She reached for her coffee mug, sipping it and pulling her legs up to her chest. "So, sit back and tell me about Sekkun as a child." She placed her feet in his lap. "While you stroke my feet."

Sesshomaru smirked and began to caress one of her feet. "Setsuna was a very intelligent pup, shockingly so. He frightened the council when they first saw him, when he was two years old, and speaking in elaborate sentences."

Kagome watched him with admiration, keeping him talking for hours about his son, and eventually about their future children. She was so glad that Sesshomaru seemed eager to have a pup with her, and she really wanted to have a child soon. She hoped Setsuna would be alright with it soon because she really wanted his blessing. "Gosh, you've kept me up so late. The sun is rising, Sesshomaru. Look." She yawned and dragged him to the balcony, watching the sunrise. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is." He kissed the crown of her head.

"I guess I'll sleep in. You'll be alright, right? You youkai don't really need sleep." Turning in his arms, she kissed his chin. "Thank you for giving me so much of yourself. I know this isn't really so thing, so I feel really special."

"..." He mussed her hair. "Come. I will help you get comfortable before I leave." When she yawned again, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Resting her in the bed, he tugged the sheets tight around her.

"Thanks," she held his hand tight in hers as she began to drift off. "I think...I'm starting to fall in love with you, Sesshomaru."

He was startled, but she had her eyes closed and couldn't see the shock in his eyes. Stroking her head, he whispered, "I, too, am beginning to gall in love with you, Kagome."

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are beautiful! Keep reading! The next chap should have the council!


	32. Council

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Shippo rolled his eyes at his 'brother', plopping down at the arm of the couch. "Setsuna, I'm gonna need you to calm it down, dude. Sesshomaru-sama is already on the way, so there's nothing you can really do about it. Just try to make this meeting as peaceful as possible, why don't you, little bro?" He ruffled Setsuna's hair with a smile.

Setsuna grimaced and ran his hands through his hair. "This whole thing is just awkward, and I still haven't taken in all he told me before. That was some mind boggling information, Shippo. It's not something I can just get accustomed to in a matter of a few hours. We should have told him to come in a week instead of a day."

"Come on, man. Now that he knows Rin-chan is here, there would have been nothing we could say to keep him from coming today."

"Well, if someone hadn't told him that Rin was here-"

Shippo smiled innocently at his brother's biting glare. "Hey, we could point all the finger we want," Holding up his hands, he slid off the arm of the chair and began to back out of the room when he heard the door bell, "but he's here now, so you might as well get over i-" He froze, eyes widening as he felt the aura's outside the door. Turning to see if Setsuna felt it too, and taking his sibling's expression as confirmation, he whispered, "What the heck is the council doing here?"

Setsuna fisted his hands. "You're asking the wrong person. But Inut- Grandfather made it clear to me that the council isn't to know of father," he mouthed back.

"W-well, what do we do?" Shippo flinched when there was another knock. This wasn't good. At all. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have a cell phone, so it's not like we can warn him."

Setsuna quickly calmed himself, clearing his mind of his earlier apprehension and anxiety. "Go check on Rin-chan, and cleanse yourself of Sesshomaru-sama's scent and aura. I'll call you down if things get hectic. Go on." Once Shippo had fitted up the stairs, Setsuna opened the door, bowing lowly. "Excuse me. I was tending to something."

Elder Kou sniffed indignantly, glancing over Setsuna's shoulder. "Whatever it was, it wasn't important enough for you to leave us standing outside."

"Once again. You must excuse me." He bowed deeply once more, jaw clenched, and turned to lead them inside. "Would you like a beverage? We have an assortment of teas."

Elder Daichi coughed into his arm, speaking as he and the other three council members sat simultaneously on the couch. "I am sure that you know why we are here." He looked at him with his single eyes glowing with knowing his wisdom. His left eye had been gouged out in an incident during his youth, and it was now covered with a thin red fabric. "Every inch of Japan has been searched. We have sought your father's aura, his scent, his youki, and yet we have come up empty handed. Still...we cannot help but feel that he is here."

Another elder, the shortest, but oldest, of them all, a bear youkai, Elder Shuji, cleared his throat with a faint growl in the base of his throat. "Tell us, what do you think? Is your father alive?"

Setsuna sat thoughtfully for a moment. He wasn't sure what to tell them. He'd never been the best liar, but he did well enough that they probably didn't know he was lying, but his father was going to reveal himself soon anyway, so what could be the harm in telling them that he thought his father might be alive. Crossing his legs, he replied, "Well, that is difficult to say, and whether I believe he is or not will not confirm that he is or not."

"Why you insolent little-" Elder Kou began with a snarl, but he was interrupted by a deep melodious laugh. Cutting his eyes to the one laughing, he bit, "Yori-san, is there something amusing you?"

Yori shook his head. He was the youngest of the elders, 2500 years old, but managing to look to be in his early 40s, and the most pleasant. He was also the most forward. Where the other elders wore their hair in a style similar to a traditional chonmage, a top knot, Yori chose to wear his in a long, layered cut. And while the other elders liked to dress in simple kimonos, Yori liked to dress in trendy suits. He was more understanding, as far as Setsuna saw it, and he had a sense of humor. "Such a clever boy. Just like his father!"

Setsuna wanted to laugh with him, but he didn't. Instead, he bowed his head. "I thank you for the compliment, but I wasn't intending to speak with a clever tongue. I was only stating the facts."

Elder Kou narrowed his eyes. "Of course you were." He swept his eyes back to Elder Yori. "And he is nothing like his father. Sesshomaru was obedient and polite."

Yori scoffed. "Sesshomaru was as bitingly intelligent as Setsuna. You simply chose to ignore it, and he made it easier to ignore because his voice was void, unlike Setsuna's. I'll tell you, that boy was something else entirely," he laughed. "It would be nice if he were alive again."

"If he had never died," corrected Elder Daichi. "Which I believe is the case. He probably knew of the plans of the humans ahead of time and fled, hiding out."

Setsuna's eyes were aflame. Sure, he'd thought the same until one day before, but if he was going to be associated with Sesshomaru now, then his father couldn't be accused of something so cowardly. "Pardon my free speech, but I can assure you that my father would have never done anything even remotely similar to that. My father was perhaps the most honorable youkai to be lord. He would have never abandoned his lands, let alone his family. If you would be so kind as to retract that verbal blemish from my father's reputation-"

Elder Shuji scowled. "You'd do well to watch your tongue."

Yori sighed loudly. "What do you expect him to do when you disrespect his possibly late father in such a manner?"

"He should have more respect!"

"_You all_ should have more respect," he insisted.

Setsuna had begun to speak when Shippo went sprinting down the stairs. He cleared his throat, and Shippo came into the livingroom, bowing. "Forgive me for not greeting you earlier. If you would excuse me for just one more moment, I must run outside for a second."

Setsuna gazed at him inquisitively, then nodded almost imperceptibly, knowing from the look on his face that Sesshomaru was outside. Rising to his feet as Shippo left, he asked, "Would you like a tour of the house?"

Yori was the first to his feet. "We'd love to."

* * *

Shippo rushed out to greet Sesshomaru, a bit surprised to find Inutaisho and Inuyasha with him, but he didn't have time to worry about that. "You can't be here," he told Sesshomaru. "Now's not a good time, Sesshomaru-sama." he swallowed thickly when Sesshomaru glared viciously at him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and inquired. "What? Sestuna's havin' second thoughts?"

"Worse. Way worse. The council is here, and if they see him-"

Inutaisho gaped, then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "If the council is here, you certainly can't be. Let's come back tomorrow." He rolled his eyes when his son refused to budge. "This is no time to be stubborn, Sesshomaru."

"I will let no one keep me from Rin. Also, what reason have we to flee? Were we not planning to tell the council of my existence soon. Now is better than later." With that, Sesshomaru strolled ahead and entered the house, leaving his brother, father, and 'step-son' to follow nervously.

Once inside the house, Sesshomaru flared his aura around the entire house. The sooner he saw and spoke to the council, the sooner they'd be out of his way, and he could see Rin. He lowered his eyes to Shippo as he waited for the council to arrive. "You have an underground shelter?"

Shippo nodded, trying to ignore the raging aura's he felt coming from the council. _'How can Sesshomaru-sama be so calm? Oh, that's right. He's _the _Sesshomaru._' "Yeah. As much as I love humans, I know they're all not as nice as Kagome-chan and Rin-chan. If and when they find out we exist, Setsuna and I wanted to be sure we kept our family safe."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru watched as his son entered the foyer, the council just behind him. "Elders." He leaned forward slightly, the closest he had ever gotten to bowing. "Setsuna," He greeted his son with a gentle pat on the head, gaging his reaction. Setsuna still flinched, but Sesshomaru to the faint blush on his son's cheeks as a good sign.

Elder Shuji turned furiously heated eyes to Inutaisho, storming toward the younger, but taller, youkai. "How dare you swear before the Council that you had no idea where your son was?"

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the older youkai, but held his vicious words to himself. "I never said that I didn't know where he was." He smirked slightly. "Is your memory beginning to go? Not to worry, I will be instated soon. Perhaps I could help. You must be so tired due to your failing health, which seems to be worsening as you near death," he said in the most sickeningly sweet tone, almost crooning the harsh words.

Elder Shuji couldn't have looked more shocked or appalled if he'd tried. His face was almost aglow as it reddened with his rage. He stuttered, "Wh-why you, you rude, d-d-disresp-spectful-" He gave up trying to speak when Yori laughed, once again, loudly.

"Ah! It runs in the family, that clever speech does. From generation," he gestured to Inutaisho with a long, well manicured claw, "to generation," he used two fingers to point at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "to generation," he gestured to Setsuna. "After decades of living with this family," he was now smiling at Shippo, "I'm waiting for something unbelievably snappy and cunning to fly from your mouth."

Shippo grinned back at him, winking. "Oh, it's brewin' in here. I'm just good at keeping it in. I think that's the kitsune."

Yori chuckled. "This is the type of family we want to rule our race, my fellow elders!"

Elder Kou shot him a look. "Would you stop encouraging their glib comments? They should show us proper respect, and speaking like that is the furthest thing from respectful." He turned on Inutaisho. "Now, you did not say it as directly as Elder Shuji stated, but you have been denying his existence ever since I brought up the theory that he was alive. I would like to think that you have good reason."

Inutaisho nodded. "I do."

He waited, then cocked a brow. "And?'

"Oh, you wanted me to explain. You should have said that," he shared a smile with Elder Yori, then faked a gasp, covering his mouth. "Oh my. They just keep slipping out, don't they?"

Elder Daichi snarled. "That is enough."

Inutaisho scowled, growling back. "No. I know when it is enough. Yes, we are to respect you, but you are not to belittle us. That is not the way of prosperous rulers. Now, were you to inquire politely of me, then I would answer you, but I refuse to answer when you bark questions and false accusations at me as though I am not fit to lick your boots."

Elder Kou sighed. "Always rebellious, Inumaru, even in your youth." He gave a minuscule smile. reminiscing. "But I suppose you take from your father. Seiichi was always a rebel, but he was intelligent and a good leader….Come. Let us sit and have tea."

"I'll prepare some," Shippo offered, leaving to the kitchen.

Elder Kou walked alongside Sesshomaru. "Where have you been, Young Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru waited until they had all seated before answering. "In mount Janbon."

"Why?"

"…You know of my daughter, Rin?"

"The little human girl? Yes. She resides upstairs. Do you live here as well?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and continued. "My daughter was searching for herbs. A sorceress, a tainted priestess, Urasue, informed her that these herbs could revive Shin-mi."

Elder Daichi's lip curled into a snarl. "Your mouthy whore?"

"Be mindful how you refer to her," Setsuna hissed, simultaneously speaking with his father.

Sesshomaru corrected, "Shin-mi was the mate I wished for. You will recognize that at least. Rin looked to her as a mother, and therefore sought these herbs to revive her. I went to retrieve her from the mountains, but there was an avalanche. I was buried beneath the snow and ice."

"You couldn't free yourself?" Elder Shuji inquired with a smirk.

"I was injured, fatigued, and buried beneath mounds of snow, ice, and rocks. Would you have escaped?" That silenced the old man.

Elder Kou questioned, "Then how are you here now?"

Sesshomaru thought back to Kagome and felt a warmth in his chest. "I was discovered by an archaeologist."

"You aren't serious! How did you escape him? Where is he now? He must be disposed of before he reveals us."

"I did not have to escape. I am now courting _her_."

He touched a hand to his chest. "Ah, she's youkai. Then she won't reveal us."

"She is not youkai."

Elder Shuji scoffed. "This entire family and their love of humans. They are such weak, pitiful creatures."

Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly. "I can assure you that this human is neither weak nor pitiful, and Kagome will display her strength and regality when she appears before you this Saturday."

"Are you commanding or asking?"

"Greatly suggesting."

Yori smiled and shook his head. "Well, I for one can't wait to meet the little woman. I'm sure she's a spitfire like you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed."

"Gorgeous?'

"A natural beauty comparable to that of my mother."

"My! Intelligence?"

Sesshomaru recalled Kagome's few tales of her college days. "Apparently, she graduated from college summa cum laude, and she was nearly salutatorian."

Yori gaped, turning toward his fellow elders. Kou looked to be impressed beneath his blank outer shell, but Elder Daichi and Elder Shuji looked frustrated.

Elder Shuji insisted, "Humans aren't that bright. It doesn't take much to be the smartest in a group of idiots."

"She attended Tokyo University. I have heard that it is a very prestigious college," Sesshomaru informed them.

"Didn't your great grandson, Tetsuo, attend, Elder Shuji?" Inuyasha pointed out. "Yeah. He went with me. And I don't remember him graduating anywhere near that high. He was well behind me, if memory serves right." He smirked at the man's reddening face. '_Can't get a break, huh, piggy?_' "By the way, while we're on the topic of mates, my Kikyo is pregnant. We'll be mating soon."

Elder Kou arched a brow. "Are you? Well, we'll need to see her when we see…what was her surname?"

Sesshomaru didn't want to reply. If they knew Kagome's last name, they could find her before he wanted them to. Her first name was rare enough as it was. He was about to decline the older youkai directly when Shippo entered with the tea. "Wah. You've told them about Kagome already? I'll never get her to myself anymore if they find out how awesome she is. I already have to share her with Setsuna and you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Yori beamed. "Is she that pleasant? I honestly can't wait to see her, then, if she's caused all of you to fall in love with her, even young Setsuna."

Setsuna flushed. "I-I wouldn't say in love per se."

"You know, it's time we found you a woman. I've been thinking of my own great granddaughter, Yukino. I'm sure she'd love you, and she's a real looker, Setsuna-san. She isn't the brightest, but she's beautiful."

"I-I'm fine, really. I'm not going to be lord any time soon, now that Father is back. I don't need a mate, nor do I really want, a mate right now."

"Who said anything about a mate? I'm sure you'd like to date around as the humans do these days. Yukino is into that scene."

Setsuna tried not to look disturbed. "I'd like to wait until I find one woman that is truly special, if that is fine with you. I must continue the family tradition."

Elder Daichi huffed, sipping his tea. "Oh, so you're going to mate one of those vile creature too?"

"…A human, you mean? I see nothing wrong with it. Kagome is a human, and that is all the example I need to know that I could be very much in love with a human and be happy, and not feel like I have some infant to watch over."

"They aren't as pleasing sexually. At least, the ones from my day weren't."

"Oh, things have definitely improved." A perverted look fell over Inuyasha's face.

"This Sesshomaru must second that. The sexual skill of a human woman has changed. Drastically," Sesshomaru added, smirking at Setsuna's look of disgust.

Setsuna shook his head, sighing as Shippo laughed. "It is not amusing, Shippo. I have got to talk to that woman."

Shippo chuckled, placing a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "Wait til I tell her what Sesshomaru-sama said. She's gonna blush from here to kingdom come."

Yori couldn't help but be amused. "Humans and their embarrassment. It's attractive though."

Elder Kou rose. "We must be leaving." Everyone stood. "This meeting was brief, Sesshomaru-san. It will not be the next time I see you. When we meet on Saturday, after we test your human, you will leave with us for a week and a half. We have much to discuss."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I am sure."

"Make sure she meets our standards," He added as they headed for the door.

Elder Shuji grimaced as he exited the house with the other elders. "Yori-san. Allow me your cellular device."

Yori rolled his eyes, handing over the phone. "It is a cell phone."

"Tch." The older youkai waved him off, allowing the others ahead. He dialed a familiar number, his wrinkled fingers slowly pressing each button, before he raised the phone to his ear. "…Testuo."

There was silence on the other end, before a gravelly voice asked, "Great granddad?"

"Be silent, and listen carefully. If you do as asked, I will remove the shame from your name. Is that understood?'

"Yeah, great granddad. Whatever you want, I've got you."

"Good. Good. Use those networking skills you possess. I'd like you to look into a woman for me, a human woman. Her name is Kagome. I am not sure of her last name, but I'm sure there can't be too many in Tokyo who graduated recently from Tokyo University."

"Recently?'

"I'd probably say the last five years. Also, she's an archaeologist."

Tetsuo nodded thoughtfully, a shark like smirk crossing his lips. "Hm. That's good info. I'll have everything you wanna know about the chick in two days. I won't let ya down. Oh, if you need someone to grab her too, I'm your man."

Shuji hesitated, then answered, "Don't act just yet in that regard. I will be in touch. Good bye." He hung up quickly and went on to the car. '_Your family wishes to poke fun at my expense, hm, Inutaisho? Well, I have the ability to crush you in ways unimaginable._'

* * *

"So, bro, how are you gonna tell Kagome that you're gonna leave her for over a weak? I dated her for a minute, remember? I know she doesn't deal well with things like that," Inuyasha pointed out as he followed everyone up the stairs.

Sesshomaru had been thinking the same thing. He wasn't quite certain how he'd break it to her, but he would tell her the instant she got to his place that night. "I will simply tell her."

"You can't just tell her."

Shippo nodded. "For once, he's right, I think. Kagome is gonna freak out. Didn't you two fall out when you moved out?"

Sesshomaru replied, "That was under different circumstances."

"Yeah. I guess it was. But she'll get lonely."

"She can come stay over here. I'll keep her company," Setsuna offered with a smile. "She can stay in my room like the other night."

Shippo cocked a brow. "I'm not so sure about that. I went in there and saw you two all tangled up, whispering to each other. Sesshomaru-sama won't like that."

Setsuna flushed deeply. "The woman is like a…like a mother to me! No, she is a mother to me! I-I'd never be with her that way. That's disgusting."

"But Kagome's a hottie."

Inutaisho nodded. "That she is. You can't be too sure what will happen in a room, alone with a beautiful woman who isn't related to you by blood."

Setsuna rolled his eyes. "Well, of course she's beautiful Inut- Grandfather. But still, I think I can handle anything she does. Besides, she sleeps too wildly for us to share a bed. I'd definitely be on the floor." He glanced back when he heard a sound, and saw Sesshomaru smiling lightly. '_D-did I make him laugh?_'

"I must agree with you," Sesshomaru told his son. "Kagome does not know how to share a bed."

"I know. She manages to wedge her feet in some of the most painful of places. She's flexible, I'll give her that."

Inutaisho beamed pervertedly. "Oh, that must be a joy, Sesshomaru."

Setsuna grimaced. "I've heard enough sexual references about my mother today, thank you. Besides, we're coming up on Rin's room. She was half awake earlier." Standing at her door, he inhaled gently, then opened it. "Wait here, please." Inching into the room, he closed the door. "Rin-chan, it's aniki." He went to her bedside, stroking her hair. "Rin-chan?"

"Se-setsuna-kun?" She smiled tiredly, her eyes cracking open. "I-it's so nice," she rasped. He knew from experience that she meant I twas nice to see his face. "How long?" How long had she been asleep this time?

"Only a few hours, actually. You're getting better, dearest."

She grinned. "Cause you and Shippo are doing good," watching after her. "D-dad would be gl-glad," her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled. "Very glad."

He continued to caress her hair, kissing her forehead. "I know he will be glad."

"Will?"

"I have a surprise for you. Would you like that?" At her small, confused nod, he called, "She'd like to see you now, Father."

Rin sat up with a start, clinging to Setsuna as the door opened. Her mouth fell open when Sesshomaru entered. She stared at him, speechless, hands tightening their hold on Setsuna's shirt.

Sesshomaru slowly entered the room. His Rin hadn't aged a bit past the sixteen years he'd last seen her as, shivering and afraid, standing on the mountain that had taken him down. Once he stood before her, he hesitantly lifted his hand, waiting until Setsuna nodded in confirmation before touching her cheek. "Rin."

"D-da-" her voice caught in her throat. "Daddy." A tear fell from her eye. "I-I was so scared. I thought you…I thought…"

"I would like for us to be alone, Setsuna," Sesshomaru said softly. When he hear d the door creak, he leaned toward Rin. "Father is here, Rin." He drew her into his arms, drawing her scent in in several deep inhales. She still smelled the same. She still looked the same. His little girl hadn't changed. "Father is here."

"To stay?" She choked out the words, burying her face in his familiar, muscled shoulder.

Sesshomaru held her close. "To stay. For eternity."

Setsuna was a little envious as he stared through the cracked door, but he hadn't seen Rin so happy in so long. Not since they'd first been united. He couldn't recall seeing Sesshomaru embrace anyone so closely either. He wondered if he hugged Kagome that tightly when they were alone…he wondered if Sesshomaru would hold him that tight if they were alone.


	33. Kou

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Kagome glanced at her watched as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. Kurodo was going to kill her for being late on such an important day. She couldn't help it, though. She'd been trying so hard to wait for Sesshomaru, but he hadn't arrived…or called. She would have been worried if she didn't know him better, so instead, she was a little annoyed. He could have at least called to say he wasn't going to come home after he'd invited her to his place. She'd gotten the doorman to open the apartment for him, with a little persuasion, and had waited all night. '_I hope the jerk appreciates the breakfast waiting on him. He'll have to warm it up._' She sighed and rounded the corner, entering the museum and showing her badge to the security guard.

"Ah, Higurashi-san. Anisaki-tachi and Kurodo-san are waiting in the 1800's exhibit room. This way." He led her into the museum, where they were met by Kurodo.

"Thank you," Kai smiled at the man, taking Kagome by the arm. "I'll take her from here." Leading her on, he hissed, "What were you doing? I said seven o'clock. I know you heard me because you started to whine about it."

Kagome sighed. "Sorry. Sorry. I just lost track of time. Forgive me if I left you all waiting long."

He shook his head at her, patting her shoulder gently. "It's alright. Be punctual next time." They went around a corner where Kagome saw a man and a woman conversing softly, and he cleared his throat. "Higurashi-san, I would like to introduce you to the two of the founders of Bunkaisan Museum, Anisaki Koyuki," Kurodo paused to allow Kagome to bow toward the short, stoned face woman, "and her brother, Anisaki Kou."

Kagome bowed once again, then rose, a little surprised to find Kou's hand extended toward her. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his, then flushed deeply when he kissed her hand. '_I thought he was going to shake it._' "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I apologize for being late."

Koyuki nodded coldly in response, turning her eyes to Kurodo. "We will give Higurashi-san a tour of the museum before we discuss a few things. I will show Higurashi-san, and Kou will show you to the meeting room, Kurodo-san."

"Ah, could I see your feudal era exhibit first? I heard it was amazing, and I'd love to hear some background." Kagome looked around the museum with bright eyes. She wished she could touch some thngs, but knew better than to ask.

"Background…Well, Kou knows far more of the background of the feudal period than I could ever know. Kou, would you mind accompanying Higurashi-san on her tour, paying special attention to the feudal era?"

Kou arched a brow, then smiled slowly. "Yes. Of course. Come, Higurashi-san," he extended his arm for her to loop hers through. At her expression, he laughed at her, deep and taunting, "Do you think ill of me? I really come off as some sort of villain, don't I? I've frightened you."

Kagome laughed softly, sliding her arm in his. "No. it isn't that. It's just that my boyfriend is kind of possessive. He acts like…like he can smell anything I've been up to," she recalled the way Sesshomaru had instantly known she'd been with Inuyasha when she had first met him.

"Well, not that I'd mind, but we're not up to anything, are we?" He asked, a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Of course not, but still…Don't mock me!" She hissed, but couldn't hold in her smile when he laughed again. '_He and his sister are polar opposites._' She followed him to the feudal era exhibit, gasping when they reached it. "This is amazing. I mean, I heard it was good, but the descriptions didn't do it justice. It's truly amazing."

"Isn't it? We've got so many intriguing artifacts, so many, in fact, that we swap them out. We've got even more in storage. Oh, but look, that's a fan that belonged to Oda Nobunaga. His name is carved in the handle, and there is a tassel that sports his name as well. And over here is the bow of a well known priestess, Midoriko."

Kagome gaped at the weapon, taking in every detail, from the cracks to the fine threadwork. "This was preserved so well. It's in amazing condition, and look at that amazing threadwork. Beautiful. Do you know the exact time period it's from?"

He looked to be considering it for a moment, then replied, "It's 1500s. We've narrowed it down to between 1510 and 1530."

"Wow." She raised her head, then turned to the side when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "And what's that?" She gestured toward a case nearby, which held two bracelets.

"You have a good eye. Those have an interesting, mythical back story, though tragic." His hand on the small of her back, he nudged her toward them. "These two bracelets were believed to have belonged to a hanyou named Naraku, who forged them of jade and the fangs of a youkai he'd slain."

Kagome nodded, gazing at the artifacts. "And he made them for a woman, right? The kanji carved into the left side says 'infatuation'."

"Yes. He was infatuated with her. Truly, he was entirely obsessed. He went to great lengths for her, including making these bracelets in hopes of one day binding her and taking her away with him."

"Binding?"

"They're like handcuffs. They can't be taken out of link."

"Whoa. I get what you mean when you say 'obsessed.'"

"Yes, he was a man intrigued. He watched her from afar, afraid to ever go near her because he thought her to be perfect, and he didn't want to ruin her. Beyond that, he'd never admit to himself, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be enough for her."

"Did he always watch he from afar?"

Kou shook his head lightly, eyes darkening. "No, he grew dissatisfied with just watching her. So, when she was asleep, he'd slip into her hut and touch her, just her cheek or her hand, never sexual, and when she was in town, he'd go there also and brush against her, pretending that it was merely an accident. And he'd revel in the sensation her touch left him with. But once again, he became dissatisfied. He wanted to approach her, but stronger suitors, bigger and better for protecting her or harvesting crops were coming to her left and right. He wanted, no, he needed to be stronger…for her."

Kagome tensed slightly at his tone. "And what did he do for her?"

"He allowed himself to be devoured by youkai, so that he would become one of them, which is how he became a hanyou."

"H-he was human at first?"

"Yes, like her. But the youkai went back on their deal. They were to strengthen his body only, and in return, he would only have to kill their greatest enemy. Once they had consumed him, and had become one body, they took over his mind, locking away his every thought and desire in the confines of the body. And they used his face to commit grievous wrongs."

"So…he was never able to protect her or be with her?"

He shook his head."By the time he learned how to release himself, she was with another. He still watched her, watching as she loved this youkai, who was stronger than he was, and she bore his child. And he watched helplessly as she…died."

"He watched her for so long?'

"She died young. He had already begun to resent her for not noticing his ever present existence, and he hated youkai, hanyou, and humans for the wrongs he felt had been committed toward him. He became a vicious murderer, and he played a role in her death."

Kagome winced, turning her eyes from the bracelets. "What a tragic story…How did he die?"

Kou paused, then shrugged. "Who's to say that he is dead? One can never know for sure. Perhaps he was murdered, or perhaps he was killed in the annihilation, or perhaps he is still alive to this day, suffering of his hatred and pain."

"So, you believe in youkai? Because you state it like a fact, not a myth."

"Should I not? Do you?"

Kagome simply shrugged, not wanting to give away too much. "You're right. It is a tragic tale."

"Well, it truly depends on how you look at it. I think he's getting what he deserves. He was sick and greedy. Had he stayed satisfied watching her from afar, he wouldn't have been harmed, and he wouldn't have hated the woman he had been loving for so long."

"Well, I guess you're right, because I didn't get that from the myth at all. I know that when I love, I love hard. I can't watch the one I love from far away, especially not if he finds another. It'd kill me, so I don't blame Naraku-san at all." She placed a hand on her stomach and laughed nervously. "It's funny. The tale _did_ put a knot in my stomach. It's all so sad how things turned out."

"I love that, how you can feel for someone you do not know." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. "And so beautiful too. You said you had a boyfriend?"

Blushing, she nodded. "One I care for very deeply."

"I'm envious, horribly so," he told her seriously, gazing into her eyes. "Let's pray I don't become like Naraku, ne?"

"…It's amazing how you can joke with such a straight face," she laughed, walking toward a sword that hung on a wall. "I'm no one to get obsessed over."

"It's amazing how _you_ can joke with such a straight face," he spun her words back on her. "You're a beautiful, seemingly considerate and loyal woman. That loyalty is killing me too."

She blinked in surprise, asking, "How do you know I'm loyal? And why would that hurt you?

Kou rolled his eyes playfully at her. "You're loyal to that boyfriend of yours. I can tell. There's nothing I can possibly do to get you away from him, no matter how much I may want you as a companion." _'She looks so interesting with her face dusted with crimson._'

"W-we should get back to the others." She moved around him.

"What about the rest of the tour?'

"I'm quite fine, thank you. I have to go." She hurried off, momentarily forgetting that she didn't know her way around to find Kurodo.

Kou covered his mouth with his fist as he chuckled softly. Working with Japan's Office of Archeological Research had probably been his best idea, because as far as he saw it, Kagome was going to be a very interesting part of his life. '_Yes, let's hope I don't become like Naraku_.' He cut his eyes to bracelets encased by glass. "Hmm…"

* * *

"Well, I'm certain that this will be a beautiful new partnership. A family between JOAR and BM," Kurodo proclaimed as the four exited the museum and started down the steps. "We will start planning an excavation in Kyoto as soon as all of the funding is there." He stepped off the final stair.

Koyuki thanked him politely when he offered her his hand and helped her down. "If you'd inform us as soon as you have the funding, we'd be very much obliged."

"Of course. It was a pleasure meeting the both of you."

Kagome nodded and agreed. "Really. The both of you are so kind." She'd learned from Kou that his sister was just horribly shy and quiet. She wasn't as rude or cold as she appeared to be. So, knowing this, Kagome had started to talk to her more and has found her to willingly speak back, though quietly.

Kou smiled slyly. "Then you'll join us again? Perhaps for dinner some time?"

Kurodo cocked a brow. "A business dinner?'

"Business, play. I'm up for either," he replied, his eyes trained on Kagome. "So, will you?" He reached for her hand, taking it in both of his.

Flushing, she said, "Kou-san, I'm really flattered, but I told you-"

"Yes, yes, this boyfriend of yours. We'll be friends. Is that alright? Will that please him?"

"Honestly, n- Excuse me." With her free hand, she reached into her pocket for her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Come outside."

Kagome blinked, looking around. "I_ am_ outside. And how are you calling me if you're outside?"

"I purchased a cell phone," Sesshomaru replied as he rounded the corner. He paused when he saw her, then lowered his eyes to the hands that clasped hers. Hanging up his phone, he glared at the man.

"Ah, Masaru." She tugged her hand free, walking toward him. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I saw the note you left in the bedroom," he stated loud enough for the man who'd had the gall to touch her to hear. "I will take you to lunch."

She looked at her watch and sighed. "You can't just decide you're going to…Okay. Just let me wrap up here." When she turned, she noticed the annoyed look on Kurodo's face. Of course, he thought Sesshomaru being there was unprofessional, and he still didn't like them dating, she knew. "I'm sorry. Once again, you two have been amazing, and I love your museum. Please, keep in touch with me."

"We haven't exchanged numbers yet," Kou objected, pulling out his card. "I'm not so busy that you can't call if you have a question, or you want free entrance…or you want anything else. Please, use the number, Higurashi-san."

"Thank you," she smiled politely, bowed, then returned to Sesshomaru. "Let's go. I have to get back to the office in an hour."

"Who is he?" He inquired, walking alongside her. "He was touching you in too friendly a manner."

"He is the co-founder of that museum, which we're partnering with. You shouldn't have glared at him that way. It was so rude, Sesshomaru. I mean, yeah, he was flirting a lot, but I told him to stop because I had a boyfriend." She sighed irritably when he didn't answer. "Look, don't get pissed at me, okay? If anyone deserves to get angry, it's me. I mean, I didn't get a single call last night."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, lowering them to her. "You didn't answer. I called several times."

Kagome shook her head, glancing left and right before starting across the street. "Liar. There aren't any missed called in my phone."

"This Sesshomaru does not lie." '_Often._'

"Right, because you're so dang perfect! You know, you really make me mad sometimes! I mean, seriously, Sesshomaru. I could have been dead. When I didn't answer, that should have scared you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as she stormed ahead of him. "Where are you going?'

"Home! I don't want to eat with you! You just embarrassed me in front of business partners, and you've been so inconsiderate lately."

"Embarrassed?" he inquired incredulously. The woman was insane for sure. He was anything but embarrassing. They continued arguing, Kagome doing about 95% of the talking, while Sesshomaru simply questioned her mental stability in his head until they reached her home.

"No one asked you to follow me," she hissed, pulling out her keys. Shoving the door open, she stormed inside, whirling around when she heard Sesshomaru close the door. "No. Go!" She put her hands on her hips and smirked when he simply glared at her and folded his arms. "Bad dog! Out of the house now! Do I need to get the newspaper?"

Sesshomaru let her tease him a moment longer, then scooped her, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Oi, let me go! I'm pissed off with you!" She waited as he walked. "Don't ignore me! Sesshomaru! I'm really angry!" …He was still ignoring her! The jerk! She winced when she found herself tossed on her bed. "Out of my room."

Sesshomaru tugged at his tie, loosening it. "There are forty minutes left in our breaks. Would you rather waste them arguing? Or eating?" While waiting for her answer, he unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs, rolling his sleeves up his arms.

Kagome weighed her options, then sighed, sitting up with her legs tucked beneath her. "I'm sure I can whip something up from the contents in the fridge."

"I was not referring to food."

"…"

* * *

"There's no such thing as a quickie with you, is there?" Kagome observed as she tried to close her bra." The stupid thing didn't want to go. Sesshomaru had bent the metal out of shape snatched it off. "Oi, can you fix this?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his shirt, which he'd been buttoning, and leaned across the bed to see what was wrong. The bra clasped in the front, so he couldn't see the issue. When she opened it and revealed the twisted clasp, he nodded in realization. Easily bending it back into shape, he closed it.

"Thanks." Sliding off the bed, she pulled up her skirt, zipping it up before sliding into her shoes. Walking over to her dresser, she looked into the mirror, brushing her hair down. "Do I reek of sex?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't you blunt?" She reached for her perfume. "Gosh, nothin' worse than putting perfume over stink," she rolled her eyes when Sesshomaru insisted that the smell was in no way putrid. "Anyway, I don't have time for a shower."

"You can hide your scent…as a miko, it is an ability you possess."

Intrigued, she asked, "How?"

Sesshomaru finished tying his hair up in a ponytail and crossed the room to stand behind her. He pressed himself into her, smirking at the scent of her arousal. "Ready again so soon, miko?"

"D-don't mock me. What is this supposed to do?"

Without answering her, he bound her arms to her side with his own and flared his aura. Instantly, hers reacted, surrounding her like a shield. When he could no longer smell her, he tamed his aura and drew it in. "I will teach you step by step when there is time."

"What did you do?" She sniffed her arm.

"My aura drew yours out in rebuttal, and it is surrounding you now."

"Oh." Looking into the mirror, she leaned her head back into his chest. '_We look pretty good together…he's a little too beautiful, but I can deal with that._' "I don't get good reception…at your place, I mean. That's why I didn't get your calls, I bet. So I'm sorry for being upset."

Sesshomaru kissed her temple. "You were right in a sense. This Sesshomaru should not have simply assumed that you were upset with him. You could have been in danger."

"You thought I wasn't answering because I was mad?"

"Yes."

"Well, now we both know we were wrong." She sighed happily. "I hope Rin was happy, and I hope you're happy now that you've seen her. I'd like to meet her. I saw her once, but it was briefly."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'd like to take you to see her. Soon."

Kagome agreed happily. "Yeah! Or better yet, we can both get our families together. Once Rin-chan is well, we'll have a big gathering. Mother has been wanting to meet you."

"Very well. We will do so, then."

"Do you think she'll mind me calling her Rin-chan?"

"You will be her mother soon. She must like it," He told her, kissing the crown of her head. "It is important that she does accept you."

She laughed nervously. "I know, that's why I'm a little apprehensive. She must have loved Shin-mi-san as much as Sekkun did, or more, since she knew her before he. Maybe she'll think I'm trying to bury and replace her."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Shin-mi died long ago. Nothing will change that. I am sure Rin will, if she has not already, come to accept that, and she will adore you as I do."

"You adore me, do you?"

"I said so, did I not?"

She smiled. "I adore you too, Sesshomaru." She raised her head to kiss him, but he withdrew.

"Tonight," he told her. "Tonight, there will be more than you can imagine. But now, you and I must return to work."

"No fair," she whine, grabbing his arm. "You've got to initiate all the kisses you've wanted. How can you stop my one?"

"Tonight," he repeated.

Pouting, she reached for her purse. "Fine…" She fought her smile when he ran a hand through her hair lovingly, but couldn't hold it in. "I'll wait."

* * *

"Ah, 'Cousin' Kou, I meant to ask you earlier: Who was that woman you were with this afternoon? When I first arrived?" Tetsuo asked with a smirk. "Sure, it's frequent for you to have a toy, but that's not your usual type. Is she a keeper?"

"If I can manage to grab a hold of her, yes. She is with the fellow she left with," Kou replied blandly, recalling the man that had whisked Kagome away. He looked vaguely familiar, and the sight of him had been like a sword through the stomach.

"Oh. What was her name?"

"Higurashi Kagome," Kou replied, enjoying each syllable in his mouth.

The name instantly set off a light bulb in Tetsuo's head. "K-Kagome?" The woman his grandfather wanted! That's right! The Kagome that Kou knew had to me in archaeology. '_It's rare that coincidental meetings are in my favor!_' Usually, it was a meeting between two women he was dating, or two people he'd told conflicting lies to. But not this time! This time, he'd benefit. "You said Higurashi?"

"Yes. Why? Have you seen her before?"

"…Nah. Just sounds familiar, I guess."

xxx

**How long has it been? I'm too lazy to really check when my last update was. I know. So sad. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it.**

**edit: I checked. It's been 10 days! Wah! So sorry! T_T  
**


	34. Bella Notte

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

Reaching across the table to rest her hand on Sesshomaru's, Kagome smiled pleasantly. She gazed at his profile as he stared intently at the stage in front of the restaurant, where a man stood, singing softly in Italian of 'bella' stars and cool 'notte'. When her lover's eyes turned the meet her, their golden tint catching the light of the candle on their table, she breathed lowly, "This entire thing is just…so romantic, Sesshou. You really didn't have to go to such as extent."

"I did," he assured her, his passive expression melted into one of gentle affection. "We have not been able to spend time together this week."

Kagome arched a brow with a small, confused smile. "Sesshomaru, we've been meeting every day for lunch, remember?"

"To do?"

"To do?" She considered his question, then blushed deeply. "Oh. Okay. I guess I get what you mean. We haven't had any time to do anything besides some ten minute fourplay, thirty minutes of intercourse, and a kiss goodbye."

"Yes. And you should know that this Sesshomaru is courting you for more than sex." Raising her hand to his mouth, he turned it over and kissed her palm. "Though you happen to be very good at it."

Laughing softly, she gently swatted his shoulder. "Don't do that," she snapped playfully, laughingly. Shaking her head at him, she sighed pleasantly and raised her eyes to the waitress who neared the table. The woman sat the small bowl of gelato on the table, then turned toward Sesshomaru with a charmingly seductive smile.

"Is there anything," she licked her lips, "else that I can do for you?"

Eyes still trained on Kagome, he replied monotonously, "The check."

Surprised, and greatly annoyed, by his dull tone and lack of eye contact, she shoved away from the table abruptly and griped. "I'll bring it over in a minute." She stormed away from the table, steaming.

"A-ah, Sesshomaru, I think you hurt her feelings."

"Would you rather I had looked at her as she flirted with me?" He inquired incredulously, having thought he was doing the right thing.

"Of course not, but the look on her face," she giggled as she thought about it, "Well, actually, that _was_ pretty amusing." She jumped with a start when the check was tossed onto the table and struck her arm.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink, hand snapping out the grab the waitresses wrist. "Pick it up," he snarled lowly.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she hissed, "The chick is fine. You act like she's bleeding."

Kagome stilled as she felt Sesshomaru's aura flare violently. "Calm down," she whispered. "She's right. I'm okay."

"You hear your wen-" The woman whimpered as his hold tightened on her wrist. "O-ow. Let go, you jerk!"

"Let's go, please, Masaru. People are watching, and I told you that I'm alright." She tenderly laid her fingers over his, smiling lovingly, "Come on. I'd like to take a walk. Hikari drive is so beautiful at night. It got its name for a reason."

Sesshomaru released the woman with a low snarl, tossing a few bills on the table, grabbing Kagome by the hand, and dragging her out of the restaurant. "To show such disrespect toward the lady of the western lands."

Kagome struggled to keep up with his quick pace. "Sesshou, calm down. Everything's fine. Besides, I'm not the Lady."

"Yet," he slowed when he felt her stumble. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay," She smiled shyly at his concern, resting her hand in the one he offered to steady her. "Let's walk down there! Everyone's headed that way!" She announced to distract him, pointing in a different direction. When he nodded, she beamed and started to stroll slowly down the street, holding his hand in hers. "You know, I almost forgot that you were a lord…so, when we do mate, as you say, I'll become lady. I hadn't considered that."

"Does it frighten you?"

Kagome considered it momentarily, then shrugged and shook her head, "I suppose I'm not, though the whole concept is a little vague. What does it entail?"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to the right, wrapping his arm around Kagome and tugging her into his side when a young, teenage couple went racing past. His pups would surely be better behaved. "That is also why I have brought you out tonight. When we return to your home, you will not have time to relax."

"…I don't understand."

"Tomorrow, this Sesshomaru will meet with the elders of the council, and you will accompany him. There are a few things that I must teach you. Father will assist me."

"…So you have until tomorrow to make me a sensible Lady?" She inquired, startled at the thought.

Sesshomaru arched a brow, then answered. "I suppose you could say such."

"And you waited until the last minute because? I don't know anything about…'your family'. How do you expect some type of freaky transformation out of me?"

"I do not. I do not wish to change you, though there are certain mannerisms that you will be expected to have as a prospective Lady. You should not worry. This Sesshomaru has much confidence in you."

She heaved a scoff-like laugh. "Well, it's nice to know that one of us is confident. I still wish you had told me, though."

They slowed their pace as they approached a crowd. "Had I told you earlier, you would have been worrying the entire week. It is better this way."

"…yeah, I guess so, huh?" She frowned as she stood on the tips of her toes, trying to see above the crowd. "Ugh! Why is everyone so much taller than me!" Mindful of her heels, she made a few small jumps. "It's not fair."

Sesshomaru glanced over the crowd. It appeared that everyone was gazing up at the sky, meaning that something was about to happen there. He glanced to his right before taking Kagome's hand and gesturing for her to follow him.

Kagome sighed irritably when he led her into an alley. "As much as I love making out with you, now isn't the time, Sesshou. We're going to miss **IT**!" She screeched when he suddenly took her into his arms and leapt up into the air. Eyes clenched shut, she kept them that way until she felt him land. She opened her eyes and looked around. "We're on a roof?"

As Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer, there was a loud 'bang', and they both looked to the sky as an explosion of colors, arranged into the kanji for 'love', lit up the clouds. They sat, gazing up into the sky.

"Oh, wow. This is a beautiful view, Sesshomaru." She lowered her eyes to him and smiled, kissing him gratefully. "Thank you so much. I've never been this close before."

Though tempted to urge her onto her back and mount her, Sesshomaru restrained. Human women, he knew from experience, wanted to feel love and intimacy without always having sex. He held her close, graced the crown of her head with a loving kiss, and turned his attention back to the fireworks.

Xxx

"You're the sweetest, most adorably sexy guy I've every known," Kagome gushed, kissing his chin appreciatively as he reached around her to unlock the door. "Oh, Sango is going to be so jealous when I tell her how romantic you are. You definitely deserve something special for giving me something to brag about other than your amazing sex…which I wouldn't mind delving into tonight, you know," she licked her lips suggestively, wrapping her hand in his tie and pulling him into the apartment. "What about you?" She breathed softly, leaning up to kiss him.

Sesshomaru eagerly received the kiss, closing the door with his foot as he held her against him. He opened his eyes when he felt his father nearing from the living room and allowed Kagome a chance to breath, greeting, "Father."

Blushing deeply, Kagome wiped her mouth. "H-have you been here the whole time?"

"Well, yes, dear. I was watching television with the family, and then when I heard you two come in, I came to greet you. I wasn't expecting you to be putting lipstick all over my boy's lips."

"O-oh dear. I'm sorry." She licked her thumb, arching a brow to ask Sesshomaru if it was okay. When he rolled his eyes in a manner that said, 'your tongue was just in my mouth, wasn't it?', she wiped away the lipstick residue that surrounded his mouth.

"No need to apologize. I quite enjoyed the sight of it, and I'm sure Sesshomaru liked it." He chuckled at Kagome's flush.

Sesshomaru sighed noiselessly. Why hadn't his father matured in the past five hundred years and learned that teasing other people's women wasn't amusing in the least? "The copied key was for your use, father. I did not expect for the rest of our kin to be here."

Inutaisho shrugged helplessly and responded, "Well, I thought that since Kikyo needed this lesson too, she should come, and you know your brother can't stand to be away from her, not now that she's pregnant. And he told Setsuna to come help, and when Shippo heard, he refused to be left out."

Kagome grinned broadly. "Sekkun and Shippo are here?" Brushing past Inutaisho, she hurried into the living room. "Sekkun! Shippo!"

Setsuna leapt from the couch at the same instant that Shippo had, then glared at him. They both stared at one another, each daring the other to move any closer to her. When Setsuna saw Shippo inch forward, he launched himself at Kagome, and was immediately tackled to the ground. "Back off."

Shippo snarled, wrestling with his sibling. "You back off! Why do you always get the first hug?"

"She's _my_ mom."

"So?"

Kagome arched a brow, looking to Inuyasha and Kikyo for an explanation. Neither could offer her one. "Boys," She called.

"Quit being so stingy! We can alternate!"

"Inu don't share, Kitsune."

"Boys!" Kagome sighed as they continued to argue. She glanced back when Sesshomaru stood behind her. "Do you see this? Did they do this with Shin-mi?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Very often." He set his eyes on the boys tussling on the floor, then called lowly, "Setsuna. Shippo."

Instantly, they froze on the floor, looking up at him. They each rose quickly to their feet. Grimacing, while simultaneously blushing, Setsuna bit, "Stupid instincts."

Kagome blinked at her lover, then muttered an uncertain, "Thank you?" Facing the boys, she wrapped one arm around each. "Mm, I've missed you both so much. Sorry about my busy week." When they returned her hug, she stepped back and inquired, "How's Rin-chan been today? Sesshomaru told me she was great earlier this week."

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She gets better and better each day. I guess it's because…Father's here now, and he's been helping us take care of her. She wanted to come over, but Shippo and I don't think she's quite ready to leave the house just yet."

"I can't wait to meet her."

Shippo beamed. "You'll love each other. I bet you'll be the best of friends."

Kagome nodded, moving past them to Kikyo and Inuyasha. "How are you two?" She asked, then leaned over to touch Kikyo's rounding stomach. "And how's the little one?"

A pale blush dusted Kikyo's cheeks. "Oh, he's fine, and we are too."

"Ah! You know what he is already?"

"Yes. A benefit of youkai blood."

"Amazing."

Inuyasha smirked. "How long 'til there's a little guy clinging to _your_ insides?" He sniffed, his smirk spreading twice as large. "Doesn't smell like long."

Kagome gaped at him, her hand on her stomach. "Don't sniff my insides, Inuyasha! That's a huge invasion of privacy! A-and what do you mean by that?"

"You two have been busy, is all. Your womb reeks of it. His bedroom reeks of it. You guys have got to clean better."

Setsuna pinched the bridge of his nose."I don't want to hear it. I _really_ don't want to hear it."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it. When you all start living together, you'll be hearing it, if not every night, almost."

"I said I didn't want to hear it."

"Oh, come on. Kagome's got needs, Setsuna. Sess is just fulfilling them." He laughed loudly at his nephews disturbed facial expression, one which matched a face he recalled Sesshomaru making in their youth.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother as he took a seat on the couch opposite him. "I'd rather you did not discuss the sexual escapades between my mate and I, Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed deeply, punching him in the shoulder. "Don't call it an escapade! That sounds so naughty!"

"Is it not?" He inquired almost innocently.

"…And I'm gonna have to deal with you for an eternity. It'll require a lot of prayer," she told him with a smile. "And I'll warn you now, I'm not going to make this easy on you either. If you wanna mate me, you mate me in all my wild-sleeping, human blood, super argumentative glory."

Sesshomaru didn't even pretend to think it over, quickly answering, "I never had any intentions of having it any other way. Should you change, and no longer be Kagome, we will not work."

She laughed. "Well, I'll be Kagome forever, so we have nothing to worry about, ne?"

"No. We don't," he pressed his lips to hers in a tender liplock, drawing away slowly.

Inutaisho felt his heart warm at the sight of them. They were truly adorable together. Looking at his watch, though, he frowned, "If we want to teach her everything she needs to know, Sesshomaru, we'll need to get started immediately. So, my younger daughter, I'll need you not to distract your mate anymore tonight."

Kagome pouted as she again wiped the lipstick from Sesshomaru's mouth. "Ugh, this is not how I wanted our night to end."

Sesshomaru patted her lap to let her know it'd be okay, then cleared his throat. "We should begin with walking. The council will watch your every footstep. Return to the front door."

Inuyasha rose, helping Kikyo to her feet. "You too. They won't count it against you as much though, since you're getting bigger by the day."

"I'm what?" She hissed, glaring at him.

Smiling nervously, he righted himself, "Y-you're getting more beautiful, glowing with your pregnancy, babe."

"…Tch," Turning abruptly, so that her hair smacked him, she followed Kagome to the front door. "Men."

Kagome giggled, "I know, right."

Sesshomaru began again. "Now, you each will follow one foot behind your respective mate, Kagome after this Sesshomaru, Kikyo after Inuyasha. As women, you are expected to glide, starting with your right foot. There should be no more than two seconds between each footstep, so if your must count in your head, do so. Understood?" When they both announced that they did, he turned to Inuyasha, "Stand before both of them. I am sure, since my absence, that you have lost all training. Go."

Inuyasha gaped, then shook his head. "Like hell I will! I've been doing fine! Tell him, Old Man."

Inutaisho winced a little. "Well, my boy, no one is perfect."

"Oh! Except for Sesshomaru, right?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru repied. Sternly, he repeated, "Go."

"Oh, this is bull sh*t." Inuyasha stormed out into the hall and stood to the front of Kagome and Kikyo, standing in the center of them.

Ignoring Inuyasha's mumbled swearing, he ordered them to begin, eyes glued to Kagome's legs and feet. After a moment, he raised his eyes to her face, which was a little tense. "Stop." Once they had, he neared his lover, touching her cheek, "Calm, Kagome. You were doing fine, and the elders will think so as well. You must have a relaxed expression when you walk before the elders tomorrow."

She sighed, nodded. "So, I was walking fine?"

"Nearly perfectly. Be sure that one foot goes almost directly before the other, and keep your eyes trained at my back. In this instance, Inuyasha's head."

Inutaisho then addressed Inuyasha and Kikyo, correcting them both before sending everyone back to the door. They ran through this a few times, with Sesshomaru leading Kagome, then moved on to sitting, where he turned it over to Setsuna.

Setsuna smirked. '_I'm gonna make you sweat, Uncle._' "Alright, my friends. Next, we move to the art of sitting, which is just that, an art. You are not, under any circumstances, even pregnancy, to plop, drop, or fall down. In youkai traditions, you are first to cross your legs, right before the left, like so." He demonstrated, then observed as they mimicked him. "Straighten the knees, _Uncle_, we're not there yet." '_I'll teach him not to keep rambling on when I say I don't want to hear something._' "Now, you bend your knees until they touch the ground, while keeping your torso straight…Straight, Uncle!"

Inuyasha snarled at him, face reddening, "I heard ya! I heard ya! Sh*t! Kagome's leanin' forward, and you haven't said a word to her!"

Kagome frowned, straightening herself. "Sorry, I didn't notice."

Setsuna smiled gently. "You're doing fine, mother. Don't mind him." He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "I'd expect a youkai who's done this for centuries to be better than a human doing this for the first time."

"W-well," Inuyasha sputtered, blushing a bright red when Kikyo laughed into her hand, "it ain't my fault! I didn't learn it when I was little!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because your father is a prick, you little-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru bit, noting the way his brother's ears flattened against his head, "you are not to disrespect my son. Call him anything other than his name, and I will make you regret it." Setsuna blinked in surprise.

Inuyasha grimaced, "The pup was harassing me! You saw him!"

Setsuna nodded tensely. "…Sorry, Father. I was getting back at him for what he said about Kagome earlier. But now isn't the time for that. Forgive me."

"Noted," Sesshomaru stated.

Kikyo sighed, her hand on her stomach. "My thighs are starting to hurt, guys. Can we get on with it?"

Inuyasha took her hand, pulling her up. "Sorry, babe." He pecked her lips. "We'll start again."

Kagome rubbed her thighs as she stood. "How long is this meeting tomorrow?"

"There's no telling," Shippo told her, smiling sympathetically. He knew how bad it had hurt him when he first began to sit that way. "Don't worry. There are pillows, and there are often intermissions."

"Poor Kikyo-chan. I'm sure it must be killing you with that extra body."

Kikyo nodded, rubbing her lower stomach. "Yeah. I've gained like ten pounds, I think. It's a little stressing."

Inuyasha gazed at her worriedly, wrapping an arm around her. "Maybe they'll make an exception for you. I'll call and ask if you can use a chair." He went to grab his phone.

Kagome turned to Setsuna. "Why don't you and I keep practicing?"

"Okay."

Xxx

"Come on, Kagome. Stay awake for me just a little longer," Shippo pleaded. He'd been instructed, along with Inutaisho, to give the history lesson and quiz her and Kikyo. Kikyo had fallen asleep hours ago on the couch. Kagome was currently fighting off the urge to do the same, her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "When do you speak during tomorrow's meeting?"

Drowsily, she muttered, "um, when they talk to me."

Inutaisho smiled. "Right. And who are _they, _and when was the last one brought on?"

"The Elders, and...1842."

"Names from youngest to oldest," Shippo instructed.

"Elder Yori, Elder Dai, Elder Kou, and…um, Elder Shuji?"

"Very good, sis," He praised. "And what are their races?"

"U-um, Shuji is a bear…and Kou is a…a…" Her head fell forward from Sesshomaru's shoulder into his lap as she collapsed.

Sesshomaru rested a hand on her head. "That is enough." Eyes cutting to the window, he saw the light shining through. "We will let her rest now."

Shippo watched happily as Sesshomaru stroked her hair. "Think we've told her enough? That ought to be good, right? And anything else, she'll just have to wing it, I guess."

"Yes. I would like them to know who Kagome is truly."

Inutaisho beamed, lying back on the floor. "I am a really lucky youkai. It's not often that one has two powerful sons. For me to have two, both of whom are mating extraordinary women who they actually love, who they'll have beautiful pups with. I am lucky."

Setsuna sighed at his grandfather's words. Kagome couldn't wait forever to have a pup. They'd need one. The council wouldn't fully recognize their mating until they had one. '_But I'm not ready yet! I'm just not!_' "Father…"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking up from Kagome.

"I'll accept it soon. I will. I just can't yet. I need my mother to myself just a while longer. And when she does get pregnant, if you hurt her, or the pup, or if she forgets me, I'll never forgive you. I could never fully blame her, but I'll hate you forever."

"…"

"As long as we've got an understanding, I'm going home. Come on, Shippo." Leaning over, he kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered, "I'll see you in the morning, Mother."

Xxx

Sorry for lateness! This school week has made me so tired! I didn't even have homework, but I felt like dying. I just fell asleep. But anywho, thanks for reading. Next chapter is Kagome getting all beautified and meeting the council!


	35. Before the Council pt 1

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

'_**Blah**_'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah_'-thoughts

'**Blah**'-Sesshomaru's beast

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

xxx

The unrelenting pressures in his skull was going to kill him, Inutaisho was certain of it. Inhaling deeply, he calmed himself. At a time like this, he needed to be gentle and calming, not vicious and biting like instincts called for him to be. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, he turned to his left. "Your beloved's aura is already forcing down my youki, my boy. I don't need yours on top of it," he chuckled lightly to show Sesshomaru that it was mostly a joke.

Obviously, the daiyoukai didn't find it amusing in the least. "This is too soon for her. The council has no choice but to reschedule," Sesshomaru replied confidently, as though there truly were no other option, which to him, there wasn't. As expected, she had been giving off a nervous vibe since she'd awakened that afternoon. That was to be expected. Now, though, the apprehensiveness in her aura was almost overwhelming. "When she has had time to truly prepare, she will return."

"You know as well as I that the council does not reschedule for no good reason, Sesshomaru. Even death is not so serious a cause in their eyes," He spoke more properly, without contractions and modern language, as he had always done when speaking to Sesshomaru, in a way similar to how colloquialisms snuck into his speech when he was around Inuyasha. "This meeting will go forth, regardless of young Kagome's discomfort."

"You speak as though her discomfort is trifling. Should she only ask, this Sesshomaru will take her away. The council will accept that."

The left side of his mouth quirked up, and he found himself sighing. "Perhaps passing down my love of humans to you boys was not my finest hour."

"You think me absorbed?"

"Definitely."

Sesshomaru reached across the vanity to grab a red ribbon. "You would not be wrong in your assumption." Easily, he tied his hair into a low tail, not hair out of place.

"I know." Sighing gently, he leaned against the vanity. "She'll do fine, Sesshomaru. The pressure will make her show more of herself, and that will surely intrigue the council. They will adore her."

"As they should."

"Then why are you so worried? If you know how interesting and captivating she is, what have you to worry about? Surely, she will please them."

Sesshomaru stood, irritated. "Worried, this Sesshomaru is not."

Inutaisho stood as well, following him toward the shoji. "Understandable. You are not worried. But you are concerned about her nonetheless."

"She is to be my mate," he replied in a tone that suggested that it were obvious for him to be concerned. "Her well being and health are my first concern. Above all else, it is this Sesshomaru's obligation to make certain she is comfortable."

"It isn't that serious, though. Kagome is a strong woman. Do you doubt that?"

"...no."

"Then let the woman be." Gently, he patted his head, raising his eyes when an aura flared outside the door. "Enter, Inuyasha," he called.

Inuyasha entered, Setsuna and Shippo just behind. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned, "Oi, are you two done getting beautiful? You're takin' as long as the women."

Inutaisho laughed in amusement, tossing an arm around his younger son's shoulders. "It takes a while to look this hot, Inuyasha. Jealousy isn't very flattering."

"Keh. Whatever."

Setsuna rolled his eyes at the rowdiness of the two males, facing his father. "Father, have you visited Mother? I tried a while ago, but they quickly sent me away."

Shippo scoffed. "Come on, now. His aura is raging and suffocating. He obviously hasn't seen her since this afternoo-" He paused when there was a soft knock at the shoji. At Inutaisho's nod, he called, "Come in."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Heck no! There's too many people in this room as i-" His breath caught in his throat as he saw the shoji slide back. "K-K-Kikyo..." Awestruck, he simply gazed at her.

Hands tightly clenched in the loose maternity kimono she wore, Kikyo inched into the room. "Is it too much, Inuyasha?"

"...You were born in the wrong era. Mine suits you so much better." Happily, and blushing profusely, he took her hands in his and looked her over, from head to toe and back. "You look amazing, babe."

Giggling, she flushed, "Stop it. You're just saying that."

Shippo shook his head. "You're beautiful, Kikyo-chan. And I'm not just saying that. Besides, Inuyasha's a horrible liar. You'd know if he wasn't telling the truth."

"Oi1 What d'you know?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to capture their attention. "Kikyo-san, is Kagome free as well?"

"When I passed her room, I still heard a lot of commotion. A servant came scurrying out, though, and she told me that Kaede-san was almost done with Kagome-chan's hair," Kikyo answered with a smile and allowed Inuyasha to lead her to a chair. "Thanks, love. The pup is getting a little anxious, I think. I'm starting to feel a little nauseas."

Inuyasha frowned worriedly, placing a hand on her stomach and growling lowly. "I'll take care of it," he muttered, then continued to growl to her stomach.

Smiling over at the pair, Inutaisho sighed warmly, contently. "Oh, Sesshomaru, that'll be you again one day. You'll treat Kagome-chan just as protectively as Inuyasha is treating Kikyo-chan...as you treated Shin-mi."

"...He did stuff like that with Shin-m- I mean, with Mother?" Setsuna inquired in a forced indifferent tone. He wouldn't dare show how inquisitive he truly was about it.

"All the time," Inutaisho raved, remembering fondly. "His face was practically glued to her stomach the entire time you were within her. He refused to give the woman space to breathe, but she reveled in his spoiling her."

Setsuna smiled, laughing at his own memories. "She did seem to like being pampered, now that I think of it."

"And she absolutely adored having all of your father's attention on her. She was a stingy little miko. I suppose that's where you got it from."

"...hn," he rolled his eyes, flushing at his grandfather's truthful words.

Sesshomaru, who had simply been watching the exchange between grandfather and grandson, stood abruptly. "The council has arrived. You all should go meet them. I will come down with Kagome once she has finished."

"Uh, sure," Shippo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a bit. "I mean, it won't kill me to give you two some alone time. Right, Setsuna?"

"Actually, I want to see her." He narrowed his eyes when his 'brother' shoved him. "What was that for?"

"Don't be an idiot, Setsuna. Come on!" He dragged him toward the door. "Gosh, how they're ever going to get anything done with you around, I'll never know."

"Keh, he's right, ya' know!" Inuyasha joined in with a laugh as he followed behind them, hand in hand with Kikyo. "At this rate, they really won't have a pup for a long time."

"Good. They don't need one." Setsuna snapped, snatching his arm from Shippo, who grinned and pushed him forward. "Stop it."

Inutaisho shook his head as their loud voices echoed down the hall, but he couldn't help being amused. "You've got to love this dysfunctional family we have, ne, son?" He patted him on the back then exited the room.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the hallway and began toward Kagome's room, and, without pausing to ask permission to enter, he slid open the shoji. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru!" She covered her pulled her kimono closed, covering her once exposed body. "Why didn't you knock or ask if I was dressed?"

"I've seen all of you before, miko," He replied lowly, closing the shoji behind him. A number of laughs and giggles followed his statement, and Kagome reddened. Approaching her, he took in her face, which had been covered in a thin layer of white, glittery powder, a light blush on her cheeks, and magenta stripes, mimicking his, on her eye lids. "Beautiful." He reached to touch her cheek, but she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, it took hours for this to happen. You can't just come in here and rui-" Her eyes widened when he took her lips in his. Jerking her head back, she hissed, "My lipstain!"

"This Sesshomaru will do as he sees fit," he told her, licking his lips. "You look remarkable."

Forgetting her earlier annoyance, she smiled sheepishly at before looking toward the mirror. "You think so? I'm a little worried that I'm not really cut out for this. I mean, I got a glimpse of Kikyo-san earlier, and she looks like she stepped right out of the feudal era. She has such an ethereal beauty, and I..." Her eyes lowered. "She looks more like your mate than I do."

Sesshomaru gazed at her for a moment, then faced the women who had stopped picking at her in favor of watching the exchange. "You will excuse us," he said lowly, his eyes sweeping toward the door. Immediately, they left.

Kaede, however, paused at the 'doorway'. "Please, speak some sense into her thick skull. I've been trying to make her realize her worth and beauty for the past several hours." Bowing her head, she left, gently closing the shoji behind her.

"...Who are you," he began, sitting on a small zabuton (pillow) on the floor, "to decide what this Sesshomaru's mate looks like?"

Scowling, she turned away from him. "Don't start with that. That isn't what I meant, and you know it."

"That is precisely what you meant."

"It isn't! It's just that...she's so beautiful. Her eyes are so narrow and calculating. Her face can be so indifferent. Her nose is really defined, and her lips are to die for. And her hair, so straight. I just, I can't compete with that."

Sesshomaru glared at her in annoyance. "When did this Sesshomaru say that that was what he wanted?"

Kagome grimaced, closing her eyes tightly. "Whatever, Sesshomaru. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this over with."

"That is not an answer."

"You want an answer? Here's one: A woman like Kikyo has the strength to run a nation if her mate is absent. A woman like her, trained in battle, could defend herself. And she..." She held back her tears, not wanting to ruin her make up, "she could give you better looking, more intelligent and sophisticated pups."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Better than Setsuna?"

Kagome scoffed. "Setsuna is beautiful, like Shi..."

"Yes. Like Shin-mi was. And Shin-mi looked closer to you than Kikyo-san. She could, and did, defend herself and Setsuna against many an assailant, battling 15 at a time once, though she was not trained in battle until she met me. Before Setsuna's birth, this Sesshomaru was teaching her the laws of youkai society, and the duties of a lord and his mate."

A tear fell down her cheek. "So," her voice broke, "what are you trying to say?"

Sesshomaru rose swiftly to his feet, taking her in his arms. "I am saying that what you do not know, I will take it upon myself to teach you. You will be a ruler, a warrior, and a mother of dozens of beautiful, intellectually unmatched pups with time. I would have no other if I could not have you, Kagome."

"I just don't want them to take you away from me," she whimpered, pressing her forehead against his chest. "I couldn't bear it."

"I would not let them. I have told you this. Why do you continue to worry?"

"I don't know." She laughed humorlessly, drawing back from him and checking the mirror to be sure she hadn't ruined her make up. "It's something we humans do sometimes. We like to think the worst and depress ourselves for no reason."

Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder lovingly, trying to ease her pain. "It insults this Sesshomaru for you to have so little faith in him."

"I'm sorry. I trust you, really, I do."

"I know." Moving away from her, he grabbed her obi, which was canary yellow and royal blue like his, from a nearby bag and returned to her side. "Perhaps what you admire about Kikyo-san is that she, in your eyes, looks like a youkai. That is what you mean by 'ethereal', no?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"...yeah."

"Had I intended to mate a youkai, I would not have chosen the intriguing human in my arms." With ease, he wrapped her obi, round and around and around, before finally tying the thick fabric behind her. "Whose beauty is so astounding that it has captured the heart of a lord who has seen many a beautiful youkai."

Beaming at their reflections in the mirror, she joked, "Surely, milord, you've simply caught sight of your own image in the mirror." She sighed when he shook his head at her. "I'm joking. Thank you, Sesshou." As he gazed at her intensely, she grew nervous. "A-ahem, um, we've kept the council waiting long enough. Let's go."

"Hn."

xxx

Setsuna resisted the urge to flare his aura and find out where his parents were. The council was currently grilling his grandfather, and he found that, surprisingly, it was beginning to annoy him. Who did they think they were to question his family and their methods. Obviously, they were no normal, nor conventional, family. What was the point in inquiring upon their motives. _'Sessh- Father, come quickly._'

"It is unlike Sesshomaru-san to be late," Shuji announced, a sly smile creeping along his lips.

"Well, it is rather hard to be late for something there is no appointed time for. Besides, my son is on his way."

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tightly in hers as they walked toward the conference room. "I-I thought we'd have to walk in as a family. Now they're going to look directly at us, at me."

Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, he informed her, "The council would have had their eyes on you regardless."

"...thanks."

"You will do fine. Do not worry," he assured her with a small smile. At the door, he paused and released her hand, then pushed on through the doors.

Kagome strained to hold her aura down as she felt the burning eyes of the council. Quietly, she followed behind Sesshomaru, bowing when he bowed and sitting when he gestured for her to do so. _'Okay so far, Kagome._'

Sesshomaru stared ahead at the council. "This Sesshomaru presents to you, the council, his mate-to-be, Higurashi Kagome. She is willing to pledge her undying loyalty to her lord and mate." Stepping aside, he gestured for her to rise.

Cautiously, she rose to her feet the way Setsuna had taught her. She cut her eyes to Sesshomaru, wondering what to do next, but he had his eyes focused on the council. Nervously, she leaned forward, bowing.

"Higurashi Kagome, hm?" Elder Kou nodded thoughtfully, giving her a once over. "You did not lie."

With great difficulty, she masked her curiosity. _'Lie? What would he have had to lie about?_'

"Kagome." She flinched at Elder Shuji's obvious show of disrespect. "How old are you?"

"I am 25 years old, Shuji-sama."

"You are 25, and Kikyo-san, here, is 27. Trying to get 'married' before 30, hm? Is that it?"

She stilled, then quickly objected, "Of course not, Elder Shuji. I am marr- mating Sesshomaru-sama out of...fondness, for lack of better word. I am in no hurry to be committed."

"And you, Kikyo-san, what do you have to say? Is time rushing faster than you can bear? Is it your pregnancy?"

Kikyo rose, her hand on her stomach. "I love Inuyasha-sama."

Elder Daichi laughed, obviously amused. "Ah, you humans and your love. How controlling that invisible force is for you."

Elder Yori narrowed his eyes, waving his hand at the older man. "Let them have it. There is nothing wrong with it...Though i do not recall Kagome-san speaking of such an emotion."

Kagome flushed. "I...I will not lie, Yori-sama. I cannot say what I do not feel. As of now, I have yet to 'fall in love' with Sesshomaru-sama. That is to say that-"

"You do not love him," Elder Kou frowned thinly, "and yet you have already pledged to remain at his side for eternity. It is rare for humans to take such a large step without love. What is the difference between love and loyalty?"

"The difference? I suppose there isn't much of one. Love cannot exist without loyalty, nor loyalty without a certain degree of love. Still, though, love is...a feeling, ne, Kikyo-san?"

Kikyo quickly obliged. "Yes, a...a stirring in your body."

"In your soul too." Kagome placed a hand on her lower abdomen as the fluttering of butterflies struck up in her stomach. "A-and Sesshomaru-sama gives me that...stir of feelings, that rush of emotion..."

Elder Daichi cocked a brow, interested, and yet confused. "So, if you feel love, how do you _not_ feel love?"

Kagome grimaced. She was contradicting herself, but she didn't know how to explain how she felt about Sesshomaru. "I do not know enough of Sesshomaru-sama to love him. In many ways, he is still an enigma to me. until I know all of him, I won't be satisfied."

"There is no way possible you can know everything. He is centuries old."

"I understand, but I will learn all possible." She hoped they would accept that. She hadn't expected to have to break down the inner workings of their relationship and explain it to a group of youkai who didn't even know what love felt like...especially when she hardly understood the concept of it herself. "And I hope to give myself to him in a way similar."

Elder Shuji rolled his eyes irritably, huffing, "Ridiculous. You cannot even explain your own feelings.

Elder Kou cut his eyes at his fellow elder. "Emotions are not the easiest thing in the world to explain, Shuji-san. Although, we must move on. Kagome-san, Kikyo-san, tell us of your battle experience."

Kikyo cleared her thoat. "Well, Kou-sama, there are limited opportunities in this era, as you know. I have studied archery for thirteen years now. I have a proficient level of skill with a katana, and I've studied judo for about six years."

Kagome swallowed thickly as all eyes turned to her. "I have a black belt, 6-dan, in Karate, and I have limited skill in archery." She felt horrible, like she was filling out college applications again and wouldn't measure up to expectations.

Elder Kou nodded thoughtfully. "You both will need more training, but that will come in time. We are at a relatively peaceful period among the youkai society."

Elder Shuji glanced between the women, then spoke. "I am curious now, seeing that Kikyo-san is pregnant. Have either of you been pregnant before? And were you virgins before you met Sesshomaru-san and Inuyasha-san."

_'Why so many difficult questions?_' "Well, I have never been pregnant, and I was also not a virgin. Sesshomaru-sama knows of this, though."

"You were married before, no?"

_'How could he have..._' "Yes, sir."

"Hnk," he chuckled slightly. "And you, Kikyo-san?"

"I have not been pregnant before, and I was a virgin before I met Inuyasha-sama at age seventeen."

Elder Kou cocked a brow. "Oh, you two have been together for this long?"

"No, sir. We separated for several years, and reunited two and a half years ago."

Kagome nervously shifted her eyes to Sesshomaru, but still he was looking at the counsel. _'Have I done something wrong? And does he notice that Elder Shuji is being so mean to me? And he's trying to make me look horrible compared to Kikyo-san._'

Elder Yori, who had been sitting back, simply watching, cleared his voice, causing all attention to himself. "Setsuna-san, rise." Once Setsuna had stood, he noted aloud, "You resemble him, Kagome-san. And you resemble Shin-mi, Sesshomaru-san's initial potential mate. How does that make you feel?"

"The past is the past. We have discussed it, and Sesshomaru-sama has assured me that he does not see me as a replacement for her. I am my own woman, and I caught his interest during his period of amnesia, when he didn't even remember her."

"And you don't think that he subconsciously recalled her and was drawn to you due to such."

"Even if that is so, I am certain that, by now, he has noticed the differences between us. If he has not, I will continue to remind him during the course of out mating."

Elder Yori smiled brightly. "Confidence! I love that in a human! And if your pups look and behave half as well as young Setsuna, I look forward to their births."

Kagome beamed gratefully. "Yes. If our pups are half as great as my Setsuna, I will be a blessed woman."

"Well, with human blood, they can only dream to be half of that which Setsuna is. Hanyou are more like one-fourth of a full-blooded youkai, not nearly as strong or attractive."

She tensed immediately at his prejudice statements, her hands fisting within her long sleeves. "With all due respect, Shuji-sama, have you not seen Inuyasha-aniki-san? If that is what my children will be like, I have nothing to fear."

"Yes, because Inuyasha is a good model for a _pup_," he quipped sarcastically. "Weak and uncouth." He didn't let the furious flare of auras in the room deter him. "I feel sorry for your pups if that is the bar you are setting for them. To be like Inuyasha or even Setsuna."

"There is nothing wrong with my son or brother!" She bit back before she could stop herself.

Sesshomaru silenced her with a glance. "Hold your tongue, miko," he snapped, his first time looking at her since they had entered the room. She stepped away from him and, at the commanding look in his eyes, she sat. "Elder Shuji, I will not allow my son or brother to be slandered. You will watch what you say."

Elder Kou sighed. "Everyone, calm down."

Elder Shuji surged on, despite the words of his fellow elder. "I can say whatever I want, Pup. And I mean what I say. Your pups will be miserable, sniveling little creatures.

"Should you continue to belittle this Sesshomaru's family, you will surely regret it."

Setsuna rose. "Especially after they have their first pup and he astounds you all. They are trying now. You're going to look like a fool when he is born."

Kagome raised her once lowered eyes, smiling at what she knew was her son's efforts to ease her hurt and anger. _'His blessing._'

Shippo sighed, standing and placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Watch what you're saying, Setsuna."

Shuji nodded. "Yes! Watch your mouth, pup!"

Elder Yori sighed. "Shuji-san, be silent."

Shuji gaped at him, stuttering, "Y-you can't-"

"I can. We will all exit and reconvene in fifteen minutes when we have calmed. Let us take our leave, gentlemen. We have much to discuss." Standing, he left the room, the other elders after him.

Sesshomaru extended a hand to help Kagome up, but, ignoring his offer, she stood and stormed from the room. _'Sensitive human women._' After Shin-mi's death, he'd never though he'd have to deal with that again. Out in the hall, he caught her arm. "Kagome."

She glared at him. "Don't just shut me up like that! That was so embarrassing, so disrespectful!"

"As was your tone with the council."

"You used the same tone!"

"_I _am not human."

She stared at him in surprise, hissing, "Well, I am so sorry I am human." She turned to walk away, but he tightened his hold on her arm. "What?"

"I am protecting you. The council hardly accepts tones such as those from youkai. They will not hesitate to slay a human over it."

"He's right, Kagome-chan. Why do you think I would be so calm with him insulting my Inuyasha?" Kikyo inquired, hugging Inuyasha's arm to her chest.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Kagome," Inuyasha grinned. "Sis, I mean."

Her shoulders sagging, Kagome sighed. "No prob. But what am I supposed to do? I can't just let them disrespect my family."

Sesshomaru grabbing the edge of her ear gently. "You do not listen, miko. You are to have faith in me. I will protect you and our family."

"...I'm sorry. I'll let you handle it." She leaned upward on the tips of her toes and licked his adam's apple. "That's what I do, right?"

"Hn, it is a little more like this," he placed a hand on her forehead, nudging her to tilt her head back and lowered his own.

Setsuna grimaced with disgust, turning away and shielding his eyes. "I don't need to see that. Please."

Shippo laughed, wrapping an arm around Setsuna's shoulders. "Come on. You just gave them your blessing. You aren't going to go back on it, now are you?"

"..." Setsuna sighed, muttering, "Soiling my mother."

Kagome withdrew from her lover in favor or attacking her son with an unrelenting assailment of tickling. She giggled as he squirmed away from her, laughing as he did.

"C-cut it out," he breathed, trying to hold her at bay without using too much space. When he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer, he seized her arms, breathing heavily. "Okay. Okay. That's enough."

Kagome gazed up into his face. "Setsuna, you are absolutely perfect. Don't let that idiot convince you otherwise." She embraced him.

Setsuna couldn't help but return the hug, but as he did, he blushed and muttered, "Why do you humans have to be so sentimental and emotional? I didn't let it get to me, Mother."

"Of course you didn't."

* * *

I loooooooove the Setsuna/Kagome combo for some reason. I just really love them as a mother/son duo. He's all cute, and like 'I don't want to love you as much as I do', and she's like 'I'm gonna make you and your dad show your fluffy sides!' But, anyway, I digress. This is what I've got. I planned to take in more detail about what Kagome looked like, but I couldn't do it as much as I wanted. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully it won't be really long before the second part of this chapter comes out. Thanks for reading, and look forward to the next update, please! God bless!


	36. Assaulted

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'****Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'**__**Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 35

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

"What do you mean she's going with him?" Setsuna stumbled to his feet as he heard the announcement. Franticly, he looked to his father, who didn't say a word. Facing the council again, he argued, "Pardon me for objecting, but K-Kagome doesn't know how to...I-I mean, she can't protect herself if something terrible happens."

Elder Daichi nodded stiffly, sweeping his hand toward Shuji. "Shuji-san will be at her side the entire. He will protect her."

'_She _needs_protection from _him_!_'' He thought in irritation. "And I am sure he will do a good job, but perhaps if I accompanied th-"

"You, young Setsuna, will be with me. I would like to test your swordplay skills," Kou interjected, folding his hands into his sleeves. "I will be testing you as well, Shippo-san. Inutaisho-san and Sesshomaru-san will be with Elder Yori, and Inuyasha-san and his prospective mate will join Elder Daichi."

Setsuna swallowed as he realized there was nothing he could say that would convince them not to let Kagome go with Shuji alone. They all seemed so determined. Bowing his head, he conceded. _'God, keep her safe._'

Kagome fisted her hands in her lap, her head hanging as everyone rose around her. Sesshomaru hadn't prepared her for this. Separating from him? What was she supposed to do? How would she know what to say? How would she- Her head snapped up as she felt a hand on her back. "Setsuna?'

"Don't worry. If anything happens, flare your aura as far as you can. Father and I will be at your side in an instant." Smiling, he kissed her cheek and waved goodbye, following Shippo and Elder Kou out the east exit.

"Mm." The smile that he'd placed on her face fled quickly as the room emptied, leaving only her and Shuji. Her shoulders tensed as she heard his slow footsteps, each one closer than the next.

Shuji glared at the top of her head. '_If I could take a katana to your skull, sever it in half, and use it as a serving platter, I would! You are a useless creature, and this mighty clan has no use for you! I'll help them do what they are too afraid to._' "What are you worth?" He muttered.

Startled, she raised her head, "Excuse me, Shuji-sama?"

"I said, 'Shall I go first?'" He lied, turning from her.

"Of course. Show the way, milord." Rising as he started off briskly, she hurried behind him. As they continued down several winding corridors, she felt the air around her get colder and colder, until she could barely walk without shivering. She wondered if she could ask him where they were going. Sometimes, Setsuna or Inuyasha would talk without being spoken to, but they were youkai. She was almost sure she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut as a light at the end of the corridor blinded her, and in doing so, didn't notice Shuji stop until she had already fell into his back.

Quickly, he spun around, "Human!"

"Forgive me!" She pleaded, bowing as far as she could without falling over. "I beg your forgiveness!" '_Lay it on thick, Kagome! You've screwed up!_'

"...watch your step," he sneered, lip curling. He began to walk again, the snow crunching beneath his feet.

'_Outside? What's outside for us to do?_' Shuddering, she sighed and trudged along. At least the kimono had several layers to it. Not that that helped any. Lifting her eyes to the sky, she frowned as she noticed clouds gathering, then the clouds were covered by foliage. '_The forest?_' "Milord, if I may ask, where are we going?" She was starting to get worried and decided to ignore the rule about not talking unless spoken to.

"..." Shuji ignored her, leading her deeper into the forest. '_**Tetsuo, are you here?**_'

'_**...**_'

'_**Tetsuo!**_'

'_**I'm here, Grandfather. I was concentrating on the barrier. When do I lift it?**_'

'_**When I flare my aura. It means I've left the girl, and the rest will be up to you**_.'

'_**Right! I won't let you down!**_'

'_**You had better not.**_' Shuji stopped again, nodding when Kagome stopped. "Would you like to train with me, miko?"

She cringed at his tone of voice as he said the word _miko_. It was obvious he meant the word in a derogatory form. Nodding hesitantly, she replied, "With what, Shuji-sama? I don't have a sword."

'_I'm not blind, you fool!_' "Hand to hand combat after a short chase. I will give you a head start. Start in that direction," His voice was low and menacing. As he noticed the fear in her eyes, he reigned in his maliciousness and gave her his most pleasant smile. "I wish you the best of luck, Kagome-san."

The sparred lightly, playfully on Kagome's part. On occasion, Shuji would get more aggressive than he'd intended to let on, then he'd lighten up again. His lip curled further each time the girl laughed and stood again. '_You'll be knocked down and forced to stay down soon!_'

Kagome hesitated after standing from another blow. "Um, would you mind if I moved from this area a little more, milord?"

"Of course. Run if you will. After _you_."

Smiling at his, unbeknownst to her, faux grin, she nodded and took off in the direction she assumed to be north east. '_I guess the old fart isn't as mean as I thought._' She heard his steps begin behind her a while later and sped up. '_I'll show him what I can do! That I'm worthy of Sesshomaru! That I'll be a good addition to his house!_'

Folding his arms behind his back, Shuji slowed his pace. Smirking, he turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. '_**Now, Tetsuo!**_' He lifted his head, watching as the barrier blanketed the area. His keen sense of smell and sight weakened drastically. '_**Yes. That's it, my boy. Now, do your work.**_'

* * *

"You aren't focusing, Setsuna-san. You're leaving yourself open, and I know you are better than this." Elder Kou frowned in disappointment as he met Setsuna blow for blow. "Where is your mind, hm? Is it on the woman? You're father's woman?" His eyes widened slightly as Setsuna dealt an especially harsh blow. "Ah, so it is that woman?"

"Kagome has nothing to do with this. I simply haven't trained in a while," he lied in return, blocking Kou's sword from taking off his head.

"Why do you speak so familiarly of her? She is your mother, as you see it, no?"

"…yes?"

"And yet, you argued about her going with Shuji alone when even your father didn't. And you call her by her first name like a close friend…or a lover," he was thrown back by the force of Setsuna's sudden, vicious attack. Transferring his weight, he flipped backwards, landing on his feet. "Mm, so intense in your denial. Should the council be worried?"

Setsuna scowled at him, clenching his sword in his hands. "Kagome _is_ my mother, but until it is legal, I don't want to stress her with the title. I also find great dishonor in what you just said, inferring a different relationship between my mother and I. I would greatly appreciate an apology."

Kou smiled at him. "You will not get one. Although, I will congratulate you on finding a mother to whom you can be loyal. Your father has made a good decision, yes?"

"There's no better match than one picked by God, as Kagome was for him."

"Aw, you're so sentimental, Sekkun. You're going to make me cry," Shippo joked, wiping pretend tears from his eyes. He laughed at Setsuna's annoyed growl and hissed sharply in return. "Right back at ya, pup."

Kou shook his head at their antics. "Shippo-san, your turn. Take to hand a katana from the wall and come."

Bowing obediently, Shippo went to the wall, shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh.

* * *

Kagome stumbled into a tree as she slowed to a stop. Digging her nails into it, she held herself up. Her legs felt like gelatin from running so much. She had expected Shuji to catch her much sooner. Come to think of it, she couldn't even hear him anymore. '_Darn youkai and their stealth! He could be anywhe-_' Her heart stilled as she heard a rustling in the trees. Eyes darting up, she smirked. '_Too old for the silent approach, hm?_' Remembering her sessions with Sesshomaru, she got into the standard position and prepared herself for whatever was to co-

The tree she'd leaned against cracked under the sudden pressure that was on it. Eyes clenched, Kagome struggled to breath against the body that forced hers against the tree and the arm that was pressed into her neck. Tears running forth at the stinging pain in her back, she opened her eyes in surprise and tried to speak, nothing more coming out than incomprehensible squeaks.

"Is that what you human women sound like when you're rutting, I wonder?" a gravelly voice crooned into her ear.

"Sh-sh-sh-"

Laughing, he mimicked her. "Sh-sh-sh- Are you trying to call Shuji-sama? Here, I'll help you. Shuji-sama!" He cried in a high-pitched voice, laughing as he finished. "I don't think he's coming. I took care of him for the time being." He frowned as she tried to speak again and drawing away a bit, snarled, "Speak clearly!"

Choking, she hungrily drew in the air, not sure when he'd restrict her breathing again. When he snarled at her, she closed her eyes and shrank back. "I-I'm Sesshomaru-sama's mate. If you kill me, h-he's avenge me," she bit fearfully.

"You're Sesshomaru-sama's mate, hm? I doubt that. There's no mark, no scent, nothing." He was bluffing. She reeked of Seshomaru, which had shocked him. His grandfather hadn't told him who the girl belonged to. "Besides, I don't plan to kill you." He smiled at the relief in her eyes, watching it break as he added, "Yet…I'd like a chase first. It's in my nature. Once I have you in my grasp again, then I'll do with you what I wish."

She glared in hatred and disgust as he gave a wicked grin. "Sesshoma-!" She cried out as he drove his elbow into her throat.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't do that. I mean, it won't help you in the least. He can't hear anything inside this barrier I've placed. It's just annoying how you humans always cry for anyone else to help you. You're such dependent creatures. So, for good measure," he pressed his lips to hers, holding her face and digging his claws into her cheeks to stop her struggling. When he withdrew, her lips were sealed together. "There. You look so much better like that, with your mouth _shut_," he spat the last word for emphasis. "Now, I'm going to let you go, and I want you to give me a good chase, ne? I'll give you ten seconds to get out of sight. Ten!" He stepped back.

Kagome nearly tripped over herself running away. '_What am I going to do? What do I do?_' She forced herself to move even faster each time he called out a number.

"_Six! Five_!"

She started as she heard his footsteps. '_You said 10!_' Trembling, she pushed herself further. Instinctually, her eyes closed as her feet got caught in the lengthy fabric of her kimono, and she pitched over. Quickly, though, she sat up. '_It's ripped!_' Grabbing the tattered end, she ripped it free, casting it away and rising to her feet to run again. _'Sesshomaru! Setsuna! Please, come quick!_' She flared her aura as best she could and kept running.

Tetsuo laughed to himself as he trailed her, walking slowly. She was a foolish woman. He'd told her there was a barrier. No aura could get in or out. No scents could be detected inside. A youkai's sense of hearing, sight, and smell were all affected. There was no help for her.

* * *

"Clever, clever, clever!" Yori laughed along with Inutaisho, clapping his hands together. "Your family has to be the most entertaining, Inutaisho-san. And yet, it is also the most intimidating. How is that?"

Inutaisho shrugged lightly, chuckling, "We are a family bred for rule."

"That you are. That you are." His laugh fading, he looked to Sesshomaru, who was staring out the window, seemingly distracted by whatever lay outside. "You are preoccupied, young lord. Sit. Speak your mind, pup."

"Oh, he's just worried about his woman," Inutaisho waved his hand gently.

"Is he? I did wonder why he didn't protest as Setsuna did."

Sesshomaru sighed noiselessly. "Regardless of this Sesshomaru's feeling, it is inappropriate and disrespectful for him to protest the council. What you rule is final, Yori-san. I will discipline Setsuna later."

Yori rolled his eyes. "Oh, Sesshomaru, you must lighten up, my boy. And believe me, you little miko is safe. Shuji is almost indestructible, the kuma."

"Yes," Inutaisho laughed. "Attribute it to his hard head."

Sesshomaru arched a brow as the two men he shared the room with laughed, nearly falling over themselves as they roared. "I do not doubt Shuji-san's ability. Kagome, however, is very…clumsy, for lack of better word. She is accident-prone. When she is not with This Sesshomaru, she-" His head snapped back to the window when he felt a sudden tug at his aura.

"What? What is it?" Inutaisho and Yori rose from their seats. They rushed to his side, looking out the window.

"Kagome. Her aura." Turning swiftly, he headed for the door.

"You're imagining that in your upset and worry. Neither of us felt a thing," Inutaisho assured him with a smile, grabbing his son by the shoulder. "Did you, Yori-san?"

"No. Not at all," Yori agreed.

Sesshomaru grimaced at their response. "This Sesshomaru knows his mate's aura. It was weak, nearly undetectable. She is in danger." Prying himself from his father, he entered the hall.

Yori started, hurrying after them. "Then Shuji is as well. We must alert the guards at once. No one will leave this perimeter." He went ahead of them to find Kou.

When they reached the lower level, Setsuna and Shippo were entering as well. Setsuna gazed at his father with slowly reddening eyes. "If you felt it too, it wasn't my imagination. The woman's gotten herself into some trouble."

Sesshomaru nodded in response. "I will go to her."

"Me too."

"No. You will remain here."

"I will not!"

"You _will_," Sesshomaru snapped at him, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Father."

Inutaisho wrapped his arm around his grandson's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll keep him here."

Shippo sighed and placed a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, frowning when his brother flinched away from him. He flashed Sesshomaru a small smile. "I'll try to help."

"I want to go!" Setsuna hissed angrily.

Inutaisho turned his grandson, directing him toward the stairs. "Don't be stubborn, Setsuna. The longer your father stays here arguing with you, the longer Kagome is in danger." The pup stilled at this. "He'll bring her back in one piece. I know the boy I raised."

Shippo followed behind them. "Now, there's the matter of telling Elder Daichi without Kikyo hearing. We can't afford to have her freak out when she's pregnant."

"…Maybe, we shouldn't tell him. If he needs to be informed, Elder Yori will handle it," Inutaisho answered softly, then quieted. He had faith in his son, didn't he? His shoulders had no reason to be shaking the way they were. '_Every time he goes after a woman, he comes back hurt…or not at all._' If there was one thing he both admired and despised of his son, it was his blind loyalty.

* * *

"A barrier," Elder Kou observed in astonishment. It was strange that they hadn't felt it being raised. '_Well, there is no youki in this barrier. Or, the youki that is there has been disguised._' He stepped aside when Sesshomaru brushed past him and entered the barrier without hesitation. '_I miss those days, being a fearless, overly confident pup._'

"There are no scents beyond this barrier," Sesshomaru announced without looking back at the Elders, who in turn stepped inside.

Yori sniffed, shaking his head when he saw that what Sesshomaru had said was true. "Then, whoever lifted this is either the person who is attacking Shuji-san and Kagome-san or an accomplice. At least we know if we find one, we find the other."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at him, as if asking the man if he really believed that. Wordlessly, he flitted toward the east. Without his sense of smell and aura to rely on, he was left to follow his instincts. They were telling him that in this direction, he would find Kagome. For Shuji's sake, he hoped he did.

Yori was racing just behind him, Kou a little further behind. Yori cut his eyes to Kou, absently wondering if the older youkai we truly confident in Shuji. He himself wondered if Shuji would abandon the girl if something happened. He hadn't even attempted to hide his contempt for her. If he had played any role in this, even neglect, there would be dire consequences. As his thoughts drifted, his eyes lowered to the ground, watching the snow as he ran. Under the dark covering of the barrier, it seemed to be night, but even so, he saw the drops of blood that were on the ground. "There is blood," he informed Kou, who slowed to a jog, staring at the ground.

"…Perhaps it's something else. Once cannot be too sure in this dark, scentless barrier." He raised his head, planning to assure Sesshomaru, when he saw that the pup had run ahead of them and was in the midst of transforming into his truest form. "…So frantic over this human woman?"

"It's a good sign, ne?"

"Hm. I suppose. Come. There is the slightest of chances this could be Shuji's."

* * *

Kagome barely restrained from looking behind her as she heard the pounding footsteps of her assailant approaching faster than before. Her run had slowed to a jog, her lungs tight and her foot throbbing. She'd cut it after tripping on a root, the material of her boots ripping.

"I'm coming, Kah-go-meh…Approaching you…Close enough to breathe," he smirked as she shuddered when his breath hit her neck, "down your _neck_!" Aggressively, he shoved her back, sending her reeling forward.

She couldn't even scream as she hit the cold ground, the air knocked out of her lungs. Her head spinning, she tried to push herself up, barely succeeding in getting up on her elbows.

"Tsk. You humans and your lack of equilibrium. It must have been all of those layers that did you in. Let me help you with that." The slyest of smirks on his face, he squatted at her side.

Alarmed, Kagome felt around in the dark as his hand slid beneath her obi. The moment something was in her grasp, a fallen branch, she swung it as hard as she could. As he howled, keeling over, she scrambled to her feet and started to run again. '_Sesshomaru!_'

"You wench!" She heard, before she was once against shoved into a tree. "I don't even f*ck humans! You're a disease ridden group! I was joking!" His scowl suddenly faded and was replaced with a vicious grin. "There's a first time for everything, though. Ne, Kagome-_chan_? I'll soil myself this once, just to show you you're not in control here." He gazed at her in disgust.

Planting her hands on his shoulder, she shoved at him. Legs trembling, she writhed against his at the feel of his lips on her neck. '_Get off me! Get off me now!_' She shrieked as loud as she could, shoving harder as his hands touched her. '_Don't!_' Instinctually, she lifted her knee, raising it and striking him in the groin.

"Augh!" He cupped himself, then, when he felt her try to escape, slammed his weight into hers and nailing her to the tree again. "You….you're going t-to regret that." His eyes were now an alarming shade of red, similar to Sesshomaru's when his beast was in con..._His_ beast was in control, she realized. "Stop…moving!" He wrapped his hands around her neck, pressing his thumbs just below her chin. "I could crush your windpipe if I wanted! I could break every little bone! Don't f*ck with me, witch!"

Eyes wide, Kagome clawed at his wrists. '_Pl-please! Stop!_' She drove her nails into his skin, dragging them along the surface. She tried desperately to pry free.

"Oh, you're sorry now, hm? Too little too late, miko," He hissed, pressing a little harder.

'_No!_' Panicking, she scratched harder. '_S-sessho…se…_' Her vision was clouded with black spots. Her body fell limp against his, and her hands settled over his wrists.

"That's it. Sleep. Sesshomaru-sama's not coming for you."

She jolted. Sesshomaru. She was there as his prospective mate, someone the council expected to be able to take care of herself. '_This…is a test. They're trying to see if I can…if I can protect myself, or if I'll need Sesshomaru to save me…That's what he was talking about earlier… about humans calling other people._' Vigor renewed ever so slightly, but just enough, she clasped his wrists and concentrated on her energy.

Tetsuo stilled, his hands loosening slightly as her hands began to glow. "How dare you even…How dare you?" His hold tightened once again, but before he could snap her neck as intended, her energy burst, searing his skin and throwing him away from her.

Kagome struggled to catch her breath again, observing with a triumphant smirk as he writhed on the ground. Crawling toward him, she glared. "See how it feels?" The seal on her lips had broken when her reiki had broken loose, and she now spoke with a raspy, throaty tone.

"This ain't over," he hissed back, clutching his arms to his chest in pain.

She fell back as his body dissipated into a smoke like image. Closing her eyes, she covered her ears as he circled her head time and time again before disappearing when the ground began to shake. '_What was that? A-and is this an earthquake?_' Holding her aching head, she forced her body to stand. '_What is…Oh my gosh._'

* * *

Sesshomaru had driven himself to run faster, his four legs working overtime, when he saw Kagome's reiki, a bright pink surge shooting into the air. '_I cannot let her out of my sight for a moment._' He bounded through the trees and broke free into a clearing…Kagome stood on the otherside. '_Kagome_.' He growled loudly at the sight of her, her kimono torn and her body, mostly her neck, marked with scratches and…love bites? His growl intensified, then quieted when Kagome stepped back from him, glaring with weary eyes and holding up glowing hands.

Yori and Kou broke into the clearing, pausing when Kagome turned one of her hands in their general directions. "It's too dark for her to see," he whispered to Kou.

"G-go away! I-I'll purify you if I have to," she hissed, hoping intimidation would be enough to send the large dog and two smaller youkai away. "Test me if you will!"

Sesshomaru stepped toward her, paying no mind as she sent forth a small orb that didn't even sting. He moved directly in front of her and lowered himself to the ground, his large snout pointed toward her, sniffing.

Kagome started, stepping back before catching herself. '_Th-those markings._' "Sesshomaru?" She took his soft growl as a yes. "Sesshomaru! I passed the test!" Her voice caught in her throat, and she smiled, fighting back her tears. "I protected myself, so we can be together now, right?" She took a step toward him, only to fall forward, onto her knees.

"Kagome-san," Yori rushed to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. When Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form, he released her. "On behalf of the Council of Elders, I do apologize, Kagome-san." He bowed lowly.

"No need," she smiled weakly as Sesshomaru draped his haori around her shoulders. "The guy you employed was a little violent and a little too into his role, but I took care of him. I passed the test."

Kou frowned. How had she gotten that idea? "You misunderstand, Kagome-san. This was in no way connected to the Council. You were genuinely attacked here. Many youkai hunt in this area. I do not know why Shuji brought you here. Where is he?"

"I…I don't kn-" She shook her head as her voice failed her, clingling to Sesshomaru as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Find him," Sesshomaru said calmly. "I would like council with him."

Kou sighed. "Sesshomaru-san, Shuji had nothing to do with this."

"This Sesshomaru will meet with him." Holding Kagome closer to his chest, he started out of the forest. "They will not go free, Kagome. This Sesshomaru will find and punish those who have harmed you." Kagome simply snuggled deeper into his chest. '_If Shuji participated, he will know my wrath. Elder or no._'

* * *

__Sooooo long! Gomennasai! Um, this is okay. The next will be a little better. I didn't realize this was already 4,000+ words. I wanted so much more to go into this chapter. Ah well. The next one it is! ^^ Keep reading, please**.~**


	37. Found

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

Xxx

Kagome's breath hitched for a moment as she awakened, and the pain in her body shocked her senses. It took a moment for her memories to come rushing back, and once they had, she began to breathe again. Slowly, she opened her eyes just enough to see out of them and smiled gently as she saw that Sesshomaru was holding her hand tenderly in his right hand, while his left applied her bandage. Flinching a bit as he tightened the bandage, she whispered, "Thanks, Sesshou."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling wonderful. You've taken good care of me, I can tell," she half-lied. She didn't doubt that he had done a good job of attending to her wounds, but she still felt horrible. "How long was I asleep?"

Sesshomaru cut the extra bandage off with his claws before looking her in the eyes. "Several hours," came his clipped answer.

The room was dark, except for a few candles around the room. She'd been astonished at how beautiful the building was, and how folk and authentic it was, untouched by technology or modernization of any kind. Now, she wanted to be home in Tokyo, with hospitals that could give her pain medication and police officers who could hunt her attacker down. "…Have you eaten? It's like dinner time, right? Almost?"

"They are eating as we speak. If you wish to eat, you will have nothing more than miso or clear soup."

"No. No. I'm fine. You go ahead," she forced a smile, the motion making the raw skin on her neck burn slightly. "No reason to miss a meal."

"I will remain at your side..." His voice trailed off in a way that let her know he was blaming himself.

Sighing, she closed her eyes tiredly. "You didn't have a choice earlier. You had to go with Elder Yori, and I had to go with Elder Shuji…Oh! Has he been found yet? Is he alright?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you worry for him? He may have been your attacker."

"You can't really believe that. I'm sure he has bigger fish to fry, okay, Sesshou? I highly doubt he had anything to do with what happened. He was even kinda nice to me before we got separated."

"Hn."

Despite the aching in her palms, she managed to bend her fingers enough to stroke his hand. "I'm sorry about this, you know. You're leaving tomorrow. You should be making love to me right now, trying to make a pup, not sitting at my bedside while I heal because I didn't protect myself."

Frowning at her words, he corrected, "You protected yourself as best you could. Also, this Sesshomaru had no plans of leaving another pregnant mate in the custody of his father and brother."

"They would have protected me well enough. I think they've learned from their mistakes."

"You are naïve."

Smiling, she replied, "I see the good in people. Come on. Loosen up, babe."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru calmed. "To see you in such a condition…"

"I know…A kiss would make us both feel better, though."

"Something so trivial?"

"Something so essential," she beamed, pursing her lips. "Let me have it."

Shaking his head at her ridiculousness, he lowered his own and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. "Foolish wo-" He paused as he heard an aura approaching the door. Flaring his aura in warning, he gripped Kagome's hand in his as the door opened.

The servant that entered bowed nervously, shaking. "U-um, Elder Shuji has been found, milord Sesshomaru. The Elders ask that you meet them in the Private Wing."

"…Retrieve Prince Setsuna Shotai."

"Setsuna?" Kagome yawned, tugging the illustrious sheets tighter around her. "What are you calling him for? He's probably *yawn* right? Leave him be."

"Setsuna will be more than happy to guard you with his life," he frowned when he noticed her drifting off. "Kagome?" She was asleep again. Had something happened to her head in the battle? Did she have a concussion? "Kagome?" He shook her gently.

Scowling, she swatted at him. "Lemme sleep."

Calming instantly at her response, he withdrew from her room and stood outside of her door to wait for Setsuna. It wasn't long before his son came speeding walking down the hall. "Setsuna."

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"She is as well as she could possibly be at this moment…though you must be sure to check on her often."

Setsuna hesitated a moment, then asked, "Check on her? I thought you wanted me to go with you to talk to Elder Shuji?"

"No."

"…But Grandfather or Inuyasha could watch her. I want to see the look in that bast-…in his eyes when we confront him."

"You are the only one capable of guarding her in my absence."

Setsuna stiffened slightly, but nodded as he understood his father's reasoning. The last time Sesshomaru had left a weak woman in the guard of his father and brother, things had not ended well. He knew better than to let history repeat itself. "Okay. I'll stay with mother." He slipped quietly into the room after watching his father leave the hall.

Xxx

"Hnk," Shuji nodded at the servant who'd brought him a roll of bandage and waved him away. He had already had the wound on the back of his had cleaned, so he handed the bandages to the female servant that had done it and beckoned for her to bandage him.

Yori paced, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shuji, of all the times for you to get knocked out, you chose today? Sesshomaru is a very aggressive, protective Inuyoukai who already has a strong distaste for you, and his family does not trust you."

"Forgive me for planning this," he hissed.

"We know you did not plan this," Kou said lowly, but forcefully. "However, Sesshomaru will not simply accept this."

"Is it my fault the pup is so high strung over a human?"

Elder Daichi shook his head. "No. It is not. However, it will seem strange that you were so easily rendered unconscious when that human woman managed to defend herself and get rid of her attacker."

Shuji scowled, lying, "I was caught off guard. You were in that barrier! It blocked the senses, and he came up from behind."

Elder Yori sighed. "And you being so defensive will not make this any easier…Here comes Sesshomaru. Shuji, be on your best behavior, and remember, he has a reason to be so upset." They all settled into their respective seats before Sesshomaru entered. "Sesshomaru," Yori greeted, gesturing toward the zabuton in the center of the room.

Sesshomaru nodded and sat gracefully. Quietly, he surveyed the men, waiting for one to speak.

Elder Kou cleared his throat and began, "Shuji was struck from behind. The barrier had gone up the seconds before, so he stopped to see what had happened. The instant he stilled, he was struck and rendered unconscious before he had a chance to call out for your prospective mate…If you have any questions…"

"What were you struck with?"

"What was I…I don't know! It was from behind!" Shuji snapped offensively.

Elder Yori glared at his fellow elder for snapping, then answered, "We found a bloodied branch."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"Just south east of Shuji's unconscious body."

"Yet Kagome was several miles northwest. You mean to say then, that the assailer walked south east, then returned to go northwest and attack my mate?"

As the other elders turned to face him, Shuji flushed. "W-well, after I was struck, I managed to drag myself a short distance as he was running after her."

"…did the ground show that he had dragged himself?"

Elder Daichi opened his mouth to answer, then paused. "We were not the ones who found him. Several guards did. Kyouko," he faced the servant who was bandaging Shuji, "go find those guards."

Shuji gaped. "What for? Why is there being a trial? I am a victim."

"Shuji…"

"I am bleeding, and you send away the woman tending to my wound for such foolishness. Sesshomaru, I did not harm your mate, and she is alive. Be glad for that. You are dismissed. Kyouko return."

The young servant girl hesitated, looking between the two men that had commanded her.

Daichi nodded slowly after a moment. "Yes, sit. It is nothing to worry over. It has begun to snow, so Shuji's trail is probably long covered anyhow."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "I will go to see for myself."

"You dare disrespect me, pup?" Shuji hissed, standing in alarm. "I have given you my word, yet you question me?"

"Were your mate harmed, would you be calm, Shuji-san? Would you be acceptant of what story is told to you?"

"…Chiya is dead, so hypothetical questions such as those are irrelevant."

Yori grimaced at the older man's answer, then faced Sesshomaru. "Look, my boy, we are not trying to dismiss what happened to Kagome-san. This council will not rest until we have found her assailer. I guarantee you this. Also, we will provide her with protection and guard until her attacker has been found."

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't really trust them to send protection. The men they sent could be predators or uncaringly slip up. "I will protect her, though this Sesshomaru is grateful for your offer."

"It was not an offer, Sesshomaru. It is the duty of this council because she was hurt on Shuji's watch. Now, if it would make you feel better, they will watch from afar. You will still protect her, but should something go wrong…our men will follow behind."

"…thank you," he bowed reluctantly.

"I grow tired," Shuji announced suddenly. "Let us end this dreadful meeting."

Kou glared at him. Really, he wasn't making his case any better. "Yes…Sesshomaru-san, you are dismissed. Give Higurashi-san our sincerest apologies."

Daichi raised a hand. "Also, you will still remain with us for a period. We have decided to lengthen it to two weeks. There is much we must talk about now that we have met the miko."

"Yes, Elder Daichi." With a final bow, Sesshomaru turned swiftly and left the room. '_Such lies… Kagome must not know._'

"…Shuji, must you always be so quick to def-"

"Goodnight, gentlemen," He rose quickly and left quietly. '_They allow him too much authority! My word should be final! Nothing he says should even matter in comparison to my wo-_'

'**Turn left up here, grandfather…Into this room…at the end of the hall.**'

'**Tetsuo?**' He sped to the last room on the left and entered. Stepping into the dim room, he hissed, "Tetsuo." He stormed toward the mass of flesh that rested against a back wall, lifting his hand so that his sleeve covered his nose. "You reek of burnt flesh."

"That miko," he growled back, before flinching in pain. "Sh-she tried to…purify me. You didn't warn me of that…Grandfather. I thought she was…untrained."

Shuji inspected the marks on his grandson's arms, cursing. "She seared her handprints into your skin. These will mark you, Tetsuo. You will be found out instantly."

"I-it will…heal, right?" He breathed in pain and worry.

"It will not heal. This is permanent, and once you are found, _I_ will be found out, you fool! How could you not have killed her? She is a weak, defenseless human woman."

"Yeah, well that weak, defenseless human woman did this," he raised his arms. "Sesshomaru-sama will murder me when he finds out." '_What a way to go…slain by your childhood idol._'

Shuji paced back and forth. "No. We may be down, but we are not out yet. If she is killed before a thorough investigation can be done, then we will not be found out. The question is, how will we go about it? There will be guards around her at all times, Yori's guards. And you know they have no loyalty at all to me…And it will have to be something undetectable. No blood spilled or poison found in her body afterward."

Tetsuo forced himself up into a sitting position, wincing. "I-I have an idea."

"Out with it."

"After she purified me…but before I left, I imparted some of…myself into her mind…the way I do when I want to-"

"Control dreams. Of course. You've redeemed yourself." A gruesome grin spread on his thin lips. "Concoct some of the most graphic, terrifying nightmares you can stand. I want her to be afraid to sleep. Make her stay awake every moment of every day until she collapses. Or, better yet, send her subliminal thoughts of suicide. One or the other."

"…And then we're done, right? I really don't want to do this anymore, grandfather."

Shuji snarled. "You will do this as long as I say, or you will face the consequences. Don't take me lightly, boy. Blood or no, I will kill you, slowly and violently. Understood?"

"…yes, grandfather."

xxx

"As of now, the Youkai Council of Elders allows the courting of Lord Sesshomaru and Higurashi Kagome and of Young Lord Inuyasha and Sukido Kikyo." Kou watched in amusement as the two women embraced. "When it comes to mateship, Young Lord Inuyasha, you have our blessing. As lord, Sesshomaru-san, we will need to study the course of your relationship a bit further. Return in a month's time at least, and we will consider it again. You are all free to go, save you, of course, Sesshomaru-san."

Kagome smiled gently at Sesshomaru as the others left. "I'll see you in two weeks, milord?"

Tilting his head forward, he replied, "Yes."

She could feel the eyes of the council on them, and, though she wanted to embrace him, she held back. Inutaisho had warned her that the council didn't like displays of affection. "I'll miss you," she muttered as lowly as she could. "Bye, Sesshou."

Sesshomaru nearly shook his head at her visible pout. She was so sensitive. Lifting his arms, he beckoned her forward and caught her when she instantly sprang into his arms. "Childish," he commented fondly, patting her back and kissing the top of her head. "Be safe. Do not leave Setsuna's sight, and if your wounds pain you, alert him immediately."

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine. I'm much better today." Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she smirked. "Just you watch." She strolled away from him, to the top of the stairs, and pointed toward Shippo, who was talking to Inutaisho at the bottom of the steps.

Gazing at her from where he stood with Inuyasha and Kikyo, Setsuna frowned. '_What is that woman doing?_'

Putting her finger to her lips to silence him, she took a few steps back, then rushed down the stairs and jumped from the seventh.

Setsuna gaped at her, "Kagome!" He rushed toward the steps, skidding to a stop when she landed against Shippo's back.

Shippo stumbled forward at her weight, and laughed, "Warn me next time, won't ya?"

"Sure thing! Now, onward march!" She giggled, pointing forward. "Giddy-up, Ship!"

Sesshomaru, who had moved forward when Setsuna had, shook his head from where he stood on the eighth step. She was going to be the death of him with her carelessness and spontaneity.

Laughing, Shippo spun her around before jogging down the next set of steps. "Hold on tight, Kagome!"

Setsuna fumed, his face reddening. "Stop it, Shippo! That isn't safe! Let her down!" He glared when he heard Kagome give the order for Shippo to start jumping higher. "Cut it out, Kagome!" He raced after them.

Shuji sneered. "Must you always be attracted to the women who make utter spectacles of themselves? First, that Shin-mi who had the habit of prancing around like a sprite and singing. Now, this woman who jumps off of things."

"She is well, is she not? One would think you would be glad, were you truly worried for her…" Sesshomaru responded simply.

"Hmph."

Yori laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "She is simply adorable! I'll have to visit the both of you as often as possible. Between your wit and her spontaneity, there won't be a dull moment. In your house. Come. The jet awaits."

Xxx

Kanshasai wo omedetou! (or Happy thanksgiving…sort of. Plus, I guess it is sort of late for thanksgiving) Enjoy! Next chapter: we'll get to see what Tetsuo concocts to torture Kagome with and how she reacts! Thanks for reading.


	38. Nightmares

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Setsuna jumped, startled by his 'brother's' voice, and whipped around to face him. "W-what are you doing sneaking up on me? I've told you before, I hate how sneaky you nosy cats are." His face flushed, he reclined against the banister and lowered his head so that his bangs shielded his face.

Shippo beamed, unaffected by the insult. "Aw, don't be mad. Besides, I'm not a cat, I'm a feline. It's different, Sekkun."

"Don't call me that," he hissed, feeling his cheeks warm even more. "That's a stupid pet name."

"Kagome calls you Sekkun all the time."

"And I hate it," he lied, brushing past him and storming down the hall.

Shippo took one last look over the banister, then followed his brother, striding slowly. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know. I already know how you feel about her. Why are you acting so antsy?"

Setsuna folded his arms, slowing down until Shippo was at his side before whispering, "Rin-chan doesn't know yet…about Kagome and Father. If she sees me being all affectionate and loving with her, she'll want to know why."

"Tell her she's your girlfriend."

"Don't be stupid!" He flushed, fisting his hands at his sides. "She'd never buy that. A-and it'd be awkward because then she'd be expecting us to hug o-or kiss or…I don't even want to think about it. It's just a really stupid idea."

"Alright, alright. I know it is...But I don't really get why we can't tell Rin-chan that Kagome is Sesshomaru-san's new mate? They're getting along so well. Weren't you watching them down there, braiding each other's hair?" He grinned. "It's so nostalgic, isn't it? Remember when she and Shin-mi used to do that? Giggling and gossiping as they did."

Setsuna sighed, lifting a hand to his forehead. "Of course I remember. That's exactly why Rin can't know. She loved Shi- Mother nearly as much as I did. I'm afraid of her reaction when she sees that Father has moved on."

Shippo frowned. "Did Rin even know a relationship existed between them?"

"…Well, she had to, right? You knew. And I knew."

"Yeah, but I knew because I constantly scented them on each other, not because I saw it. And you knew because of your soul's connection to Shin-mi-onee-san…Rin didn't have either of those, so, I don't think she could have possibly known, not the way Sesshomaru-sama hid it."

"I didn't think about that. She's even more in the dark than I was." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he considered it. '_So, there wouldn't be much harm in telling her that Father and Kagome are an item. She'll surely understand._' "If it comes up, I'll tell h-"

"Setsuna-a-a!"

The brother's exchanged a brief glance at the scream before taking off down the stairs and into the family room. "What is it?" Setsuna inquired, looking between Rin and Kagome.

Rin arched a brow. "What are you acting so nervous for? I was just calling your name. Kagome-chan is really tired. She just sort of collapsed on the floor. I can't take her to her room, so, could you?"

"…What do you mean collapsed? Was it sudden?" He inquired, kneeling on the floor and touching Kagome's neck. She had a pulse, and her chest was moving normally.

"No. She'd been yawning for a while, and then she started drifting off."

'_Good. She's just tired. She must not have slept well last night._' "Thank you for calling me, Rin-chan." Carefully, he slid an arm under Kagome's neck and the other under her knees, rising to his feet. He fought back his blush when Kagome tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. '_Weird woman._' He climbed the steps slowly, careful not jostle her around too much. At her room, he laid her on the guest futon, drawing the sheets up around her. "You probably didn't sleep so well because of this old, used futon. I offered you my bed." Gazing intently at her tranquil expression, he sighed softly and rose to leave, only for her to clutch his hand tightly in her own.

"Don't go, love."

"…You think I'm Father," he muttered, a bit jealously.

"Musuko (son)," she murmured, "stay."

Frown lifting, he smiled softly and brushed his nose against hers. "Okay, Mother. I'll stay."

*****Dream Sequence*****

"**Shippo, did you find the lighter? I found the birthday candles!" Kagome closed the screen door behind her as she entered from the yard. "Shippo? I know you hear me with those youkai ears!" Putting her hands on her hips, she lingered at the bottom of the steps. '**_**Where did that little punk disappear to?**_**' She heard the sound of a pan dropping onto the floor in the kitchen and smirked. **_**'Oh, so you dipped into the kitchen. Nice.**_**' "There isn't any candy in the-" she froze after pushing open the door.**

**What met her in the kitchen, however, drew a shriek from her throat and tears from her eyes. "Shippo!" Fallen to his knees, Shippo was clutching the island with his right hand, blood running profusely from his wrist to his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, come help! Shippo's in trouble!" She reached out to touch him.**

"**Don't!" He snarled, staring at her with garnet eyes. "Don't touch me!" He lifted his trembling left hand to brush his bloodstained hair from his eyes. "He is coming…He **_**will**_** come back." Shakily, he managed to pull himself to his feet, revealing to Kagome the gaping hole where his stomach should have been.**

"**Someone help!" Where was everyone she had just been celebrating with? "Wh- who did this to you, Shippo? Wh-who is coming back? Let me help you," she extended her hand again, but he slapped her away.**

"**I told you not to touch me!" His eyes softened, and he whimpered. "You have to leave! Run now before he returns!"**

"**I won't go!" She threw herself at him, arms wound tightly around his neck. "I won't leave you!" Feeling one of his hands in her hair, she smiled as best she could, "W-we'll stay like this. If you have to go, then I'll…I'll go with y-" She cried out as he threw her away from him, cringing in pain when she hit the floor.**

**Eyes cold, he hissed, "Don't be so stupid. Run now! I am giving you your chance! Get ou-" A hand, wielding a sickle, appeared out of nowhere and slashed him across the back.**

**Kagome gaped, "SHIPPOOOO!" Her tears fell as he tipped forward onto his knees and growled weakly, his eyes dilating. **

"**You should have run, Kagome-**_**chan**_**. Like he tried to warn you," A grimy, malicious voice cooed as its owner became visible.**

"**Y-you're the one…fr-from the forest. Your voice."**

"**You should have run," he simply repeated, raising his sickle, "Kagome-**_**chan**_**." He swung downward with all of his force, ready to decapitate her, when Shippo rose, catching it in his hand. "You!" Tetsuo grimaced, wondering how this was possible. '**_**This wench has too much control of her dreams.**_**'**

**Shippo glared furiously. "You will regret this when Sesshomaru-sama finds out…Kagome, go!"**

**She shook her head. "No. Let me help yo-"**

"**Go!" He shoved her with her free hand, and she stumbled back into the closet, the door seemingly closing on its own.**

"**NO! SHIPPO!" She reached to grab the knob but found that there was none. She wasn't even in the closet anymore. Bashing her fists into the door, she cried out to be released, "Let me go! Let me out of here! Shippo!"**

"**You desire release? Very Well," Tetsuo's voice boomed throughout the closed chamber.**

**Kagome shrank back in fear as the entire front wall of her chamber fell off. Feeling herself falling, she scrambled back to the middle. '**_**Wh-what the heck?**_**' She calmed ever so slightly as the building returned to equilibrium on the point it was balanced on. "Where am I?"**

"**Why, atop the great Tokyo Tower, of course." The structure suddenly tipped forward as Tetsuo laid on top of it, hanging his head so that he could see her. Startled, Kagome threw herself back to balance out the weight. "Oh, dear, you look pale, my darling. I don't like that." He gave her a shark-like grin. "Green is much more your color." Laughing, he stood, bouncing from end to end of the small structure so that it rocked back and forth.**

"**Stop it!"**

"**No more jumping, hm? Alright. I was getting bored of that anyway. How about a little jog?" He positioned himself in the center and began to run, turning the structure. Gradually, he sped up until he was in a full strength sprint.**

**Kagome dug her nails into her fists, burying her face in her hands and praying that it would end quickly. She thanked God for the relief when Tetsuo finally stopped, and the structure settled again. "What do you want from me?"**

**Tetsuo smirked, sitting against and crossing his legs. "What do I want from you? No, I think a better question is what do you want from me?"**

**Surprised, she raised her head and watched in horror as she saw what he was dangling before the gaping whole. "Setsuna!"**

"**Actually, it's Setsuna's body. His head is a little preoccupied at the moment."**

"**How dare you?" Her small body trembled with rage. "How dare you?" Her aura flared violently.**

**Ignoring her as best he could with the pain her aura was causing him, Tetsuo gave Setsuna's body a firm shake. "Now, you be a good boy and stay while I talk to Mother, hm? Stay." Smirking, he released it. "Ah! So disobedient! Where are you flying off to, Sekkun?"**

"**Setsuna!" Without a moment of hesitation, she leaped after him, latching on to his body. "Setsuna! I'm sorry, Setsuna! I'm sorry, Shippo…"**

*****END******

"Setsuna…Shippo…" Kagome cried out in fear, clutching her pillow and twisting back and forth. She shot up in bed when she heard the glass in her windows shatter. Her eyes not yet adjusted to the dark room, she screeched at the menacing, blurry creatures that stood in her room. Crawling away from them, she shouted, "Stay back! Stay away!" Her hand raised and lit with spiritual energy, she yelled, "Stay away!"

"Kagome, what's wrong!" Setsuna was the first through the door, Shippo just behind, turning on the light. "Get away from her! She's frightened, you idiots!" He shoved through the group of guards, dropping to his knees before Kagome and pulling her into his arms. "Shh, I'm here. I'm here."

One of the guards stepped forward, offering, "The Lady was screaming. We were afraid that she was in danger and acted accordingly. Our sincerest apologies. The windows will be repaired within the hour."

Ignoring them, Setsuna checked her for wounds. "There, there. You're alright."

"Where did you go?" Kagome sobbed. "Why weren't you here?"

"I went to the store for a second, and just now I was downstairs putting the food away. What happened?"

"He was _here_! H-he, the man from the forest, and he…he hurt you! And Shippo! Where's Shippo?"

"I'm here, Kagome. Nobody hurt me. It was just a nightmare." Shippo sat near her, surprised at how firmly she took hold of his hand.

She shook her head. "No! No, I felt the blood! I felt it. It was right there!" She touched his stomach. "And your head, Setsuna…He took it. It was real."

Sympathetically, Setsuna rubbed her back. "Take calming breaths, Mother. I know it felt real, but it wasn't. I'm still here. I'm still alive. And I even have my head," he teased lightly.

Heaving a breathy laugh, Kagome nodded, "Yeah. You have your head. A-and Shippo-kun is okay too…and I have to make sure you stay okay. Don't leave my sight, either of you."

"We won't."

Shippo nodded somberly, running his fingers through her hair. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"No. I've slept enough. I-I want to go watch television or something. I'll help you finish putting away the food."

The first guard to have spoken offered his thoughts again. "Perhaps you should rest, Milady. You have not slept well for the past few da-."

Setsuna held up his hand, effectively silencing the man, then waved it in dismissal. When the group was gone, he faced Kagome again, "A few days? You've been having these nightmares for a few days?"

She nodded tiredly. "They weren't this bad before. Plus, I chunk it up to a little trauma in addition to missing your father."

"But they've been upsetting your sleeping patterns…You'll sleep with me tonight, and we'll lay down for a nap or two tomorrow."

"I can't stay tomorrow. I have a job thing. I have to be there."

"But I have to be here to watch over Rin while Shippo handles some things with his clan. You need protection."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Look who sounds like his father._' "No. I'll be fine. My big brother will be there."

Setsuna sneered. "The human with youkai traits? I don't think so. I don't trust him with your health…We'll have some of the council's men watching over you from afar, I suppose. But you have to go straight there and back, and I'll call you every fifteen minutes."

"Every hour."

"Twenty minutes, and don't try to negotiate with me. It won't change anything."

"…Meanie," she muttered, her grip finally loosening on his and Shippo's hands. "Can we go do something?"

Shippo stood, helping her to her feet. "Why don't you come up to the attic with me? I'll show you some of Setsuna's baby paintings." He grinned when she perked up.

Setsuna grimaced. "You don't want to-"

"You actually have some?" She inquired energetically.

"Yup. We managed to salvage some. Come on." He nudged her to walk in front of him then turned to Setsuna, putting his thumb to his ear and his pinkie to his mouth like a phone and mouthing, '_call Sesshomaru-sama._'

Calling his father with the issue wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was the only thing he actually thought might help some. Nodding in agreement, he waited until they were gone before pulling out his phone and dialing the contact number Sesshomaru had given him. '_Hopefully, they let him keep his cell phone._'

* * *

"Setsuna will be my heir. It has been decided, and he proved himself highly capable. Father informed me that Setsuna was a level-headed ruler from the point of my disappearance to the annihilation. What reasons have you to question him?" Sesshomaru inquired, lifting his chin indignantly.

Shuji scowled, "I never questioned his abilities. I questioned his desire. We have tried many times to get him to be lord, but he has evaded and avoided each time. That is why your father and Inuyasha have been ruling the West in your stead."

This was news to him, but Sesshomaru did not reveal such. "Setsuna desires to be lord. We will leave this conversation at that, won't we?"

"You do not end conversations! We do."

"I inquired."

Shuji snorted, "In that tone of yours that is really stating. You know, that attitude is-"

Yori pressed in his fingers to his temples. "Shuji! Shuji! Must you contest him on every matter! We are getting nowhere! I feel like the past three days have been a waste! Stop being so insecure of your power. And you, Sesshomaru, at least try to be a bit more aware of his 'power'. He's a pitiful old fool, and that's all he has left."

"Fool?" The pig irritably stood. "My patience where's thin with the both of you."

Kou sighed. "Sit, Shuji."

Elder Daichi nodded, beckoning for him to sit. "You are so high-strung as of late. Relax, my dear friend."

"Hmph," Shuji sat, glaring at Sesshomaru. "Very well. What is next on the agen-" He raised a brow when the door to the chamber opened and nervous servant entered. "Well, don't just stand there. Out with it!"

Seeing the poor young youkai jump, Yori soothed, "Don't fault the lad for being respectful. You had a message for us, Kaito?"

Nodding, he raised Sesshomaru's phone, which had been taken from his person upon entering the building. "I know that it was not to be returned un-until Sesshomaru-sama was leaving, but your attendant, Elder Kou, said that I should bring it." He jumped as the phone began to vibrate again. "Young lord Setsuna has called one-hundred and three times in the past hour. Perhaps there is an emergency."

Kou extended his hand, taking the phone. After a short pause, he answered it, "Your father is occupied, Setsuna-san."

"Yes, I know, Kou-sama. However, if you could pass on a message…it is about Kagome-chan."

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he heard it, but he made no move, though his first instinct had been to snatch the phone away and demand to know what was ailing his mate.

Kou considered it a moment, then placed the phone on the floor. "You may talk to your father before the council, now."

Setsuna hesitated. "Perhaps, it would be better to wait."

"Is she wounded?" Sesshomaru urged.

"Well, physically, no, but…she isn't sleeping. Apparently, since you left, she's been having these nightmares that awake her in the middle of the night, and she never returns to sleep."

Shuji scoffed, shaking his head, "You called for nightmares."

Setsuna barely resisted the urge to bark. "She was so convinced of their truth, Father. And she mentioned the male who attacked her in the forest again. I'm worried that…maybe he's in her head or something."

"Ridiculous," Shuji said before Sesshomaru could speak. "It's obvious that you are over thinking this. She was traumatized," he forced himself to add the rest, "the _poor_ thing."

Elder Daichi nodded firmly. "I must agree. It seems to be nothing more than trauma. They are harmless nightmares."

Sesshomaru considered it. Setsuna, who was barely accustomed to calling him father, wouldn't have called him if it was a simple nightmare. There must have been something that frightened him to action. "Nightmares…Be near when she sleeps. Should they progress into any real danger toward her life, you are to call again in the same manner as you did today. Relentlessly."

"…I understand, but I am honestly on edge. She seemed absolutely petrified. She doesn't even want to go back to bed, though she's stumbling from exhaust as she walks…I just think there must be something more I can-" Setsuna paused as he heard Shippo call out that Kagome was finally starting to drift off again. "I'll be right there. Stay with her until I come…I must go, Father. I will call again should she grow worse. Thank you, Council."

Brows furrowed deeply, Kou reached out and powered down the cell phone. "She never had nightmares before?"

Anguish well hid, Sesshomaru replied, "None that made her to fear sleep."

Shuji rose slowly to his feet. "Perhaps that is a good place to dismiss for the hour. We will rejoin shortly. Cleanse your head, Sesshomaru-san. It must not be cluttered for the talks we have." Quietly, he left. '**Tetsuo, my boy!**'

'**Have I made up for the first night's failure?'**

'**Entirely. How did you improve so rapidly?**'

Tetsuo smiled slightly at the praise, or as close to praise as he could get from his grandfather. '**It was easy. The first night, I just attacked her. She barely reacted to that. I've started attacking family and friends, though. I knew from analyzing her character that that would be her undoing.**'

'**Well, keep to it. You had young Setsuna so distressed over his precious **_**mother**_**.**'

'**I will do my best.**'

'**No. Do better than that.**'

* * *

Setsuna stretched his legs as he awakened, smiling. Sleeping next to Kagome for the past few days had done him a world of good. He hadn't slept so well since he was a child. He wondered how she had sleep. Lazily, he turned his head to his right, fully expectant to see her lying there, only to find her spot empty. Startled, he was up in an instant, sniffing the air for her scent. He followed it out of his bedroom and down into the kitchen, where she stood, dumping rice into a large bowl.

"Good morning," she greeted with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and wincing at the feel bags under them. "Um, I have to handle some work business again today, so I won't be here. I made breakfast for everyone. I also made some bento too. Enjoy them."

"Kagome…it's only 4 a.m. How long have you been awake?"

"Hm? Um, let's see…one…two…four," she counted on her fingers. "I've been up since 11:43."

Heart sinking, he approached her, taking her face in his hands. "Are those nightmares that bad? What can I do to stop them? Help me protect you, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, pushing away from him. "N-no. You just keep living. If you live, then the nightmares can't win, right?" She laughed. "Shippo too. And Bankotsu, and Rin, and Mama, and Papa, And Inuyasha, and..and everyone. Everyone has to live."

"We're living. Those nightmares are nothing. Look at me, Kago- Kagome, look at _me_." He didn't know how to handle the feeling of helplessness he had as he gripped her forearms and held her in place, though she still turned away. "Come back upstairs. We'll sleep."

"No. I can't sleep right now. I have work."

"At four in the morning?" He flinched when she shrunk back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just scared. Mom, I don't know how to help you."

"D-don't call me mom."

Setsuna froze. "What?"

"If you call me that, he'll hear you, and he'll hurt you more. Like last night. He kept burning you, and stabbing you, an-and torturing…" her eyes filled with tears. "He wouldn't stop, and I couldn't help. And your father. The youkai was constantly-" She shook her head in horror at her memory of what had become of the mighty Sesshomaru in her dream. She stiffened when he tried to hug her. "No!"

"Mother, calm down. No one is watching you. No one knows how close we are."

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy, Setsuna. I know. When he saw me with Bankotsu, he added him to the nightmares. Before then, he didn't know how important Ban was to me. He's doing this on purpose. He's watching me."

"Who?"

"The youkai from the forest. My hands are on his arms and…" Trailing off, she reached for her purse. "I don't know. Maybe you're right. They're just dreams. But I have to go to work now."

Setsuna scowled. "You're just agreeing with me so I'll let you go."

"I'm serious. I'm just freaking out from sleep deprivation. Look, as soon as I get back, we'll take a long refreshing nap. Alright? Later."

Though reluctant, Setsuna let her go. He wanted to call his father and demand that he return, but Kagome wasn't hurt physically. '_Still, she's hurting, and she needs him. I don't know what to do._' Sighing, he left the kitchen intent on climbing the stairs to Shippo's room, but he paused when he saw Rin tiptoeing down the steps. "You too? Is anyone in this house asleep?"

"…You called her 'Mother'." Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the railing. "Why?"

* * *

**Yeahhhhh, that was long overdue. Gomen. Merry Christmas! Happy Chanukah. And Happy Kwanzaa!**


	39. Before the Council pt 2

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

Xxx

First of all, I would like to apologize for the extremely long, unexpected hiatus I went on. The least I could have done was posted something saying that I could not update for an extended period, though I did not expect this to go for this long. Secondly, I have not abandoned this story, but simply have been overwhelmed by things outside of the binary code world of computers. I have missed it very much, and I am glad to be in it again. Thanks to all who have been waiting for this, and I hope that you enjoy it."

Xxx

"Well, what did you tell her, Setsuna? I mean, Rin-chan hasn't had a reaction at all to whatever you said, so it must have been clever."

Setsuna shook his head tiredly, admitting, "It was the worst lie I ever came up with. I can't even recall what I said, but it was ridiculous. Had she not been just waking up, her mind all foggy, she would have pestered me for giving her such a weak excuse. I told her that I said 'oh, brother' or something like that."

Shippo winced, readily agreeing, "You're right. That _was_ horrible." He lowered his eyes when Kagome's head fell on his shoulder. She was still awake, staring off into space and blinking every so often. His heart tightened as he observed her. Her skin was terribly pale, save the dark bags that hung under her eyes. It contrasted strongly with the red lipstick she wore. "How do you feel, Kagome?" There was no immediate reaction to let him know that she had heard him. After a moment, though, she nodded slowly and blinked.

"Would you like to sleep, mother? We will wake you once the council has…arrived." He resigned when she shook her head furiously. "Alright. I'm sorry. I understand." Never in his life could he recall wishing for his father's presence. Things had gotten far worse since he had spoken with Sesshomaru. Shortly after that, her dreams started to actually affect her body. She'd dreamt that she was being whipped, bound by her wrists, and when she had awakened, she had found her body littered with lacerations and her wrists chafed. They had been unable to get her to sleep again since. Setsuna had called Sesshomaru everyday faithfully, but to no avail. The phone would ring a few times, then go to voicemail. He had left message after message until the inbox was full.

Shippo averted his eyes, unable to stand the sight. Though he wanted to discuss his worry with Setsuna, he knew better than to do so in front of Kagome. She had thrown a small fit when they had done so the other day, and they had learned their lesson. Straying from the topic, he muttered, "When are they going to be here?"

"…I don't know," Setsuna mumbled in return, grabbing Kagome's limp hand and stroking her knuckles. "I suppose we got here a little earlier than we were supposed to."

"Yeah." They sat in silence the remainder of their wait, both deep in their thoughts. That is, until five auras spread throughout the building and washed over them. "They're here." Kagome sat up instantly, her eyes darting around in search. Shippo took hold of her free hand, nodding. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama too."

Setsuna rose onto his feet before pulling her to his and allowing her to lean into him for support. She was walking more smoothly than she had been that morning. When they'd arrived, he had had to carry her in. "Father will protect you better than we have."

Kagome wished she was able to explain to him that he had done as good a job as she could, and that she was unsure if Sesshomaru could even change anything. A human being wasn't hurting her. It was a youkai, and he was attacking her from the inside, not out. What could Sesshomaru do? Flashing Setsuna the best smile she could manage, she focused on her steps. Once they were inside the room, she raised her eyes and locked them on her lover. '_Sesshomaru_!'

Sesshomaru did not sit, even when the elders had. He couldn't bring himself to, not when it took all his strength not to go to her. There was silence for a while, before Elder Yori inquired, "This is not merely an illness…is it?"

"No," Setsuna shook his head, his eyes lowered.

"How could mere dreams-" Elder Daichi began, but Setsuna quickly cut him.

"These are not mere dreams. They are vicious, tormenting nightmares." He released her as Shippo helped her to sit on a zabuton. "She…she hasn't slept for more than seven hours total in the last week. And they have started to manifest in the real world."

Elder Kou started at this, eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, show them your wrists." As she obeyed, showing off her bandages, Setsuna explained, "She had a dream that she was strung up by her wrists, and when we went into her room the next morning, they were chafed and bleeding."

Elder Shuji, who looked equally as shocked as everyone else, asked, "Is this true, Higurashi-san?" '_Can Tetsuo even do that?_' "You did not do this to yourself?"

Shippo snarled, "What are you insinuating?"

"Let her answer."

Clearing her throat, Kagome whispered throatily, "M-my back…it….too."

Setsuna kneeled, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't force yourself." Glaring at Shuji, he explained, "She was trying to say that there are scars on her back too. She was being whipped in the dream."

Elder Yori felt his heart constrict with guilt. She was their responsibility, after what they had allowed to happen, and the trauma was not over. "An exception," he said simply, and Sesshomaru registered immediately that he was being allowed to embrace her in their presence.

He went straight to her, and Shippo and Setsuna instantly retreated a few steps. Pinching her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, he looked her over. He didn't understand. Who was attacking her and why? How had they managed? What were they after? How could he protect her fr- His eyes widened slightly when she launched herself into his arms, hers wrapping tightly around his neck. Growling soothingly, he graced her neck with a gentle nuzzle.

'_I was so scared! I'm so glad you're back!_' She refused to cry before the lords. As best she could, she mimicked the tender sound of his growl, rubbing her face against his cheek.

"Higurashi-san, I assure you, the council will not rest until we find your attacker!" Yori announced adamantly, angered by the mere thought of someone hurting what appeared to be a very sensitive and loving woman. Watching the interaction between her and Sesshomaru, and the way she tried to be what an Inuyoukai mate was expected to be, he couldn't help but be pleased with her. Their mating would be a pleasant one, and strong to boot. "The coward will know my wrath personally."

Kagome nodding tiredly, her mind fading. Against her will, she was falling asleep in the comfort of Sesshomaru's warm, protecting arms. The moment her breathing slowed and softened her aura drew in entirely.

Sesshomaru frowned, withdrawing and looking at her. "Kagome…Kagome?" Her face contorted and she started to pull away from him. "Kagome!"

"No! No!" She fought against him, biting her lip as the skin on her neck was cut and blood began to run down it.

Elder Yori quickly got to his feet, calling to a servant, "Go! Get a healer immediately!" Facing Setsuna, he inquired, "Is this what you meant?"

Setsuna fisted his hands at his side, standing over his father. "Yes. W-we've never seen it as it happened through."

"He's out to kill…whoever is doing this," Elder Kou observed, viewing the way the cut traveled. "He's teasing her, but he's aiming for the jugular."

Elder Shuji took several steps away. _'Tetsuo! What is the meaning of this?_'

'**I'm tired of this cocky human whore! She thinks she can win by not sleeping? Well, I've got her now! And I don't to let go until she's dead!**'

'_You can kill her, but not here! Not now! She looks like an innocent martyr now! Hold off!_'

'**I'm sorry, grandfather! But I can't hold back now!**'

'_Tetsuo! Tetsuo!_' Cursing, Shuji looked up. Sesshomaru was glaring straight at him, as if he knew for sure that he was responsible. Clearing his throat, Shuji offered, "Perhaps if you took her upstairs. There are several healers on the third floor." Sesshomaru was instantly out of the room, Setsuna and Shippo hot on his pursuit.

The elder filed out behind. Shuji sighed, cursing again and followed them. When he entered the stairway, he found Yori standing at the bottom, arms folded across his chest. "I thought you were concerned about the girl. Why are you down here?"

"Are you pulling the strings behind this, Shuji?"

"…what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Things aren't adding up logic wise, and yet they are when it comes to evidence pointing to you. I swear, if you are behind this, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Shuji hissed, stepping forward. "Are you going to turn your back on one of your own for that wench? Are you smitten with that human whore as well?"

Yori fumed, snarling, "You are taking this too far, Shuji! Dislike humans if your will, but being on this council means your bias should be left at home! This woman could die!"

"I have nothing to do with this…nor would it be a huge loss should the girl die."

"…If I find out you hand in this, I will punish you personally. Look forward to it." Without another word, he bounded up the stairs to the third floor, and was startled to find everyone standing near the door. "What is wrong?"

Elder Kou informed him, "Sesshomaru has asked to be alone with her. There is a barrier around the room."

"What does he plan to do?"

"I do not know…but we will see."

Xxx

"You are not alone," Sesshomaru assured his lover. "I am here, and I will not leave you." He wrapped his aura around her. "Nor will you leave this Sesshomaru." He could feel something repulsing his aura, but he wasn't sure if it was hers.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome muttered, her eyes clenched shut and her eyebrows pressed together.

"I am here." His aura was pushed further back, and he frowned as he realized that hers definitely wasn't coming out. So this was her attacker's angle. The bastard would force her to withdraw and suppress her aura so he could run rampant. The fool was sadly mistaken if he thought he would let him get away with that. "Kagome, release your aura." She gave no sign that she heard what she was saying.

If she could not hear him to release her aura herself, and he could not reach her aura with his to draw it out….there was only one other way he knew to make it happen. Without hesitation, he undressed and did the same to here. Though he hated that they were doing so under such circumstances, he understood the importance and knew that Kagome would not mind. Still, he whispered a soft, "Forgive me," in her ear, before guiding his manhood inside of her.

Xxx

Setsuna dug his claws into his arms as he paced back and forth. "If she was dead, he'd tell me," he repeated over and over to himself. So, Kagome was fine, he was sure. If something had happened, he would have heard his father give a mournful howl or something like that. "If she was dead, he'd tell me."

Everyone in the hall stilled as Kagome's aura shot out across the entire floor. Their hair stood on end, but it was a good sign that she was healthy. The scent of sweat and semen followed the wave of energy, and Setsuna blushed deeply.

"At a time like this? What is wrong with that woman?" He joked lightly.

Laughing, Shippo patted him on the back. "Hey, at least we know she's fine. We can go wait down in the main hall."

Xxx

"I can't believe this," Kagome muttered from underneath Sesshomaru, laughing hoarsely. "What they must think of me."

"It was necessary," Sesshomaru assured her, placing warm kisses up and down her neck.

"That sounds like the biggest lie ever," she informed him with a lazy smile. "Could you at least…" she blushed, "pull out?"

Smirking, he gave her a brief Eskimo kiss before reaching down with his right hand and slowly withdrawing. "Getting wet again already, miko?"

Tossing her arm up, she shielded her eyes with it. "Yeah, jerk. Laugh it up…Thank you, though. Seriously. I was losing my mind for a moment there. I just hope he's really gone, and not just hiding somewhere."

"Rest. I will monitor you."

"…Okay. I trust you with my life, Sesshou." Rolling over so that her back was facing him, she whispered, "I love…"

Sesshomaru drew her close, enjoying the feel of her small form against his, "I love you as well." The thought of losing her in such a way, he'd never had it before. Now, though, it seemed like a very real possibility. He would have to watch over her more closely, protect her more thoroughly…She wouldn't leave his sight.

He waited about ten minutes after he was certain that she was asleep. When he saw that she was indeed sleeping peacefully, and her assailant showed no signs of returning, he dressed himself and left the room. For precaution, he lifted a barrier around the room to keep invaders out, Kagome in, and his energy surrounding her. Descending the stairs, he returned to the main hall, and to the questioning eyes that awaited him, he informed, "She is well."

Yori beamed, placing a hand on his chest. "I am glad."

"It would seem that the coward was suppressing her energy so that he was able to torture her without himself being harmed. I have helped her to release her aura."

"And what a…creative way you had of doing that." Setsuna smirked. "Very innovative."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, nodding at his son. Facing the council, he said, "She is asleep."

Understanding, Kou waved a hand. "Of course. You don't have to leave until she is awake. No sense in disturbing the poor girls sleep. In the meantime, we can try to understand who is doing this and why."

Shuji tried not to hide his displeasure. '_Why is everyone so concerned with this pitiful human? She was attacked! How terrible! She is not the only one! And if they find out about Tetsuo, I am sure to go down with him…How can I be sure that fool does not end up pulling me down with him?_'

"Shuji-san, do you recall nothing from that night?" Daichi asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Of what?"

"Of your assailant."

Shuji shook his head, quickly recalling the lie he had told them. "I was attacked from behind. There is nothing to recall."

"No aura, no scent, nothing?"

What did I tell them he smelled like? "I-I don't quite recall the smell. Maybe burnt lumber and-"

Sesshomaru quickly looked to him. "There was a barrier. There was no scent."

"Well then, that explains why I don't recall…"

"But burnt lumber?" Shippo pointed out. "You just mentioned it."

"We were in the woods. Maybe I smelled a tree that had been struck by light or an old fire."

Elder Kou pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mercy, Shuji, why did you take the woman out there to begin with?"

Shuji scowled, "We were going to spar a little, and you had occupied the dojo."

"We told you she wasn't trained," Setsuna reminded him.

"What does that mean? What do any of these questions mean? Why does it feel as though you are all trying to incriminate a man who himself was a victim."

Elder Kou frowned, admonishing, "Don't be so hasty. No one was inferring that."

"Hmph. Then consider your questions before you ask them."

"We are getting nowhere with this," Shippo griped.

Sesshomaru rose. "Agreed. Kagome requires my attention, if we have nothing more to discuss."

Elder Kou sighed, waving his hand. "Very well. I will think this over myself. You are all dismissed." Folding his hands in his lap, he watched as everyone went separate ways. _'…Shuji, what have you done?_'

Xxx

A new chapter is coming by Wednesday, Thursday at the very latest. Thanks for your patience!


	40. Family Pt 1

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

Xxx

The newspaper was still there. That was a good sign. It meant that Sesshomaru had yet to awaken, because it was his daily routine to retrieve the paper as soon as he woke up. As long as nothing had changed, Kagome still had a chance to get back into the apartment and back into bed without Sesshomaru finding out that she had ever left. '_Slowly, Kagome. Careful_,' she coached herself as she gently guided her key into the lock and twisted it. "I'm home free." She took a moment to rejoice silently, then opened the door as slowly as she could. Closing it equally as slowly behind her, she locked it and slid her shoes off. She made sure to arrange them just as she had had them before, in case he, being the observant male he was, happened to notice the difference and question her about it.

His bedroom door was still open, which prompted her to breathe a sigh of relief. _'If he was awake, he would have closed it, because he is so ridiculously anal about leaving the bedroom door open._' Sliding into the room without a sound, she peeled back the sheets just enough to climb in and snuggled into the warm place that Sesshomaru's slightly curved body seemed to have reserved for her. His arm came to wrap around her, and, yawning, she laced their fingers. 'Wasn't as hard as I-' Her breath hitched when Sesshomaru's hold, suddenly tightened drastically.

"Where have you been?" His voice was as monotonous as ever, yet she could sense the anger rolling off of him.

"The bathroom?" She offered, wincing at his growl. "…I just stepped outside for a little while."

"You lie," he fumed, drawing his arm back forcefully and getting out of the bed. "Had I not awakened to find you gone, the fact that you reek of your lies and the outside would have betrayed you. Were you not forbidden to leave this apartment, miko, under any circumstances? Were you not firmly instructed to stay in this home?"

"Yeah…you told me not to leave," She admitted, sitting up slowly.

Narrowing his eyes, he inquired, "Then why did you disobey, bitch?"

Kagome had begun to glare back at him for his tone and choice of words, but she calmed when she saw the hurt behind the anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to…It's just that I've been holed up in this apartment on bed rest for two weeks. I needed to get outside for a moment. I only went for a short walk around the area."

"Why did you not ask This Sesshomaru to go with you, at the very least?"

"I thought you'd say I couldn't go…I asked you a few days ago, and you said no, so I didn't expect much to have changed."

"You could not have assumed such. There was still fatigue in your aura then. I would have inspected you again today. Had you proven healthy, I would have taken you for a walk…Lie down." Once she had, he began his routine check, sniffing her for illness while simultaneously fanning his aura over her.

Kagome closed her eyes and kept as still as she could, thinking of how she could make this up to him. It had slipped her mind that he was, by nature, a very controlling man. Her disobedience had been a blow to his pride. Beyond that, after all that had happened, he had probably feared that she had been controlled by the man who had been attacking her. _'Idiot! He probably freaked out!_'

"Calm yourself," Sesshomaru admonished, lifting his nose away from her stomach. "When your aura spikes, it is difficult for my own to discern yours from any others that may be on you."

"Sorry," she apologized, waving the thoughts from her mind until he informed her that he was done. "…So, am I fine? Is he back?" She was a little afraid to hear what he had to report, as she was each day.

He shook his head. "You have finally made a full recovery. You are well rested… and free of the parasite." Extending his hand to take hers he helped her to sit up. "We must remain on our toes, though."

Nodding, she squeezed his hand. "How did you know I'd be coming back? You must have if you waited for me."

"Initially, I was…concerned. I went from room to room, through each floor, and around the block. Once I managed to myself and think and the stress had cleared from my mind, I realized that your scent revealed you to be fully awake. Also, your shoes were gone. Someone who wanted you dead would not have cared to guide you to put your shoes on, especially not this fool."

Blushing deeply, she lowered her head in a regretful bow. "I am sooo unbelievably sorry, Sesshou. I didn't even think about you panicking."

"Why did you not?" His expression was one of genuine confusion. "You are my mate. Or rather, you will be."

"I know…I just…I dunno."

In an attempt to relieve her of her guilt, Sesshomaru smirked and joked, "I should punish you roughly for your disobedience."

Catching on quickly, she flirted back shyly, "How roughly?"

"Enough to place a permanent arch in your back," he growled back seductively, cupping her cheek with his left hand and kissing her just enough to leave her wanting more. "However, that would be more of a reward than a punishment, so I will refrain."

"Deprivation? That's cruel and unusual, Sesshomaru! It's already been a month!"

"Two weeks," He corrected.

Pouting, she reached out to grab his shirt, but he evaded her, sliding off the bed and walking away. "No fair! I was unconscious for most of that. I didn't get to enjoy it."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, opening his wardrobe and fingering through it. "I assure you. You enjoyed it. Whether you were mentally aware or not, your body readily reacted to me."

Scowling, she admonished her body, "Have a little more control, next time. You do nothing without me."

Hmm…Did he really want to pass on such genes to his children? He arched a brow as he looked at her over his shoulder and smiled demurely. "Yes. You will do."

"I'll do for what?"

Drawing a thin sundress from among his clothes, he showed it to her. "Would you like to wear this today? There is one other option."

Kagome leaned forward before scrambling on her hands and knees to the bottom of the bed and taking the dress from him. "This is gorgeous, Sesshomaru! Where did you get it? How much was it?" She rubbed her face against the cool, soft fabric and marveled at its beauty. "How did you know I like the color jade?"

"Money is no object," he assured her. "And I was unaware of your attraction to the color. I simply thought it would complement you."

"Where am I wearing this to?"

Withdrawing his own clothing and heading toward the bathroom, he simply responded, "You are welcome to shower with me, although nothing more will come of this than bathing."

"You're just going to tease me, aren't you? No sex, and no idea where I'm going?" Folding her arms, she hmphed. "Well, then, you can't see me naked, if I can't have my way."

"Miko, who clothes you when you fall asleep in the bathtub?" He inquired from the bathroom, as though her statement were ridiculous. "I have seen you nude, and if I wanted to do so right at this moment, I could, and you would be unable to stop me."

"…Fine. I'm coming, but I'll have you know, you really get on my nerves sometimes!"

"Indeed."

Xxx

Kagome beamed as she and Sesshomaru reached the stop step of the stairs they had been climbing. Hugging his arm to her breast, she shifted from foot to foot. "You didn't…How did you get this together?"

Sesshomaru didn't let on how proud he was that he had evoked such an emotion from her. If there was anyone else who could make her feel the same way, he would get rid of them swiftly and with minimal evidence. "During your recovery, your father called. I refused to allow him to meet with you, but I went to him myself. We conversed and, because I had noticed your anxiousness, I suggested that we do this for you. I left everything concerning your family in his hands and gathered my own."

"Can I go on?"

"Yes." Releasing her hand, he cautioned, "Carefully."

Though she heard, her mind did not properly receive his warning. Eager to get to her family, she descended the hill at top speed, despite her steep wedge sandals. "Sota-kun!" _'How did Sesshou manage to get him here?_'

Sesshomaru was immediately after her. When he saw her stumble, he instantly dipped, his left arm swooping under her knees and the other wrapping around her back. He slowed as he neared the bottom of the hill and let her down with a glare. "Kago-" He began, but her kiss cut him off.

Giving him the most child-like expression of admiration and loyalty, she breathed, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

His eyes followed her as she hurried off, but otherwise, he remained rooted in his spot. He wasn't sure which part had left him dumbfounded, the gentle, love-filled kiss or the adorable expression that had been on her face. "Now," he raised his eyes when he felt Kagome's father's hand on his back, "I don't know you very well, but I'm sure that your reaction just now was out of character for you."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Inutaisho noted as he approached. "Sorry we're late, my boy. Had to rent a van for the whole family to fit in. The others are coming."

"So, this is your father, Sesshomaru-san?" Kagome father bowed lowly. "I am Higurashi Kenji, Kagome's father. I must compliment you on raising a fine boy."

"Inumaru. But everyone calls me Inutaisho." He beamed with pride, lying a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Thank you very much, but I can't take the credit. Sesshomaru was born almost exactly like this. His mother was a wonderful woman. She made him into this impressive bein-."

"Sh**, this hill is steep!" They all turned at the sound to see Inuyasha carrying Kikyo down the hill.

"…Yeah. The child _I_ raised turned out to be…that." He shook his head, though he couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was a bit uncouth sometimes, but he loved the boy.

Inuyasha continued to gripe until he stood before them. After gently resting Kikyo on her feet, he turned and barked at Sesshomaru, "The heck is with putting this thing in a friggin' hole? I couldn't have Kikyo hike up the stairs and down a hill!"

Sesshomaru regarded him boredly. "Are you done?"

"…Yeah?"

"Kagome once informed me that she was partial to this region."

"Oh? Kagome likes it over here?" He smiled wrapping an arm around Kikyo's shoulders. "Come on. We better get over there and hug her while we can before Setsuna and Shippo get here."

Inutaisho grabbed his son's shoulder, growling, "Where are your manners? Introduce yourself to Kagome's father, Higurashi Kenji."

Inuyasha winced, rubbing the invisible ears atop his head. "So-rry!" Bowing, he introduced himself, "I'm Kagome's future brother-in-law, Sesshomaru's younger bro, Inuyasha. This is my mate, or wife like you guys say, Kikyo. And this," he patted her round stomach, "will be our son, Kazuo, in a couple of days."

Kenji grinned, bowing and waving them off. "Sesshomaru, you've got to keep ahead of your brother! Please, give me grandchildren as soon as possible."

"If I had my way, she would be as plump, if not more so by now," Sesshomaru answered him, looking over his shoulder at his miko as she hugged Kikyo, obviously mindful of the other woman's stomach.

"If Setsuna has his way, you won't have any time soon," Shippo pointed out. "Long time no see, Sesshomaru-san. It's been, what, two weeks since you took off with my sister, and you haven't let me near here since. You'll have to forgive me in advance for how long and hard I hug her."

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes, were it in his nature. "You are not suicidal, Kitsune."

The kit laughed, nodding. "You're right about that. Ah! You must be Kagome's father! I'm Shippo, by the way. Kagome's like my big sister…who acts way younger than me sometimes."

Kenji laughed. "So it isn't just at home that she behaves that way, hm? Nice to know."

"It's nice meeting you. I'm gonna go hug her before her 'son' gets here." He used air quotations before running off to hug Kagome.

"I can only assume that Setsuna must adore my Kagome for everyone to be weary of what will happen when he's around her."

Inutaisho sighed, shaking his head. "You don't know the half of it. Those two get together, and there are sparks. If I didn't know them personally, I would think they were lovers." He corrected himself at his son's growl. "But I know them, and I know they simply love each other as a mother and son do."

Sesshomaru frowned to himself as Kenji and Inutaisho began to have a conversation about something that didn't concern him. What did concern him was people's perception of Setsuna and Kagome's relationship. It would not do for him to be lord and have people wonder what type of interaction was going on between his beloved and his son. Perhaps his father was mistaken about the way they loo- Sesshomaru stumbled slightly when Rin ran into him, hugging his waist. "Rin."

"Father! Hi! I missed you a lot!" He had come to visit several times over the past few weeks, but never for more than a few moments, which she didn't understand. She cast the thoughts aside, though, as she embraced him. "How are you?"

"I am well," He graced her forehead with a small peck. "Higurashi-san, this is my daughter, Rin. Rin, this is Kagome's father."

"Ah! Hajimemashite!" Rin bowed, raising with a smile. "So, you're Kagome-chan's father? So her and Setsuna are really serious then, for us all to be getting together?"

Confused, Kenji looked to Sesshomaru, who was watching as Setsuna flitted down the hill in Kagome's direction, swept her up, and spun her around. Smiling a little at the interaction, Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's lower back. "Come, Rin. We must talk."

Nodded excitedly, she allowed him to guide her away from the group. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Setsuna and Kagome. They are n-"

"They're adorable together, aren't they? You didn't get to see them interact at home, like I did. He was always watching after her, and they slept together. It was so cu-"

"I am mating Kagome."

"You're…what?"

"Setsuna is not mating Kagome. He looks to her as a mother, so you must understand why he is so close to her. Kagome and I have known each other for some time, and I am mating her."

"…"

Xxx

Will update again by Saturday night at the latest! The next installment will surely be better.


	41. Family Pt 2

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Last time:

"I am mating Kagome."

"You're…what?"

"Setsuna is not mating Kagome. He looks to her as a mother, so you must understand why he is so close to her. Kagome and I have known each other for some time, and I am mating her."

"…"

Xxx

Rin stared into her father's eyes as he finished explaining his reasoning for mating Kagome and found that she wasn't sure whether or not she liked what she saw there. "You're trying to make it sound all convenient and diplomatic, like her being your mate would simply be a good political move, but…you're in love with her, aren't you? Your face says you do."

"Would this be wrong?" He asked incredulously, not answering one way or another.

"Well, of course! You shouldn't be falling in love anyon-…You _do_ love her, don't you?"

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment. He hadn't even told Kagome yet, not while she was conscious at least. Rin was his daughter, though, and she had read him well already. What harm was there in admitting it to her? "I-"

"You don't have to say it," she assured him with a sigh and a wave of her hand. "If you didn't, you would have told me quickly. I _know_ you, Father."

"You do," he patted her head gently. "…Why is it wrong?"

She sighed again. "It's not wrong. What I said was selfish. I know how hard it is for you to develop feelings like these, with that icy exterior of yours. I'm glad for you…It's just that, I had always thought Shin-mi was the only woman remarkable enough to get through to you…on a romantic level. Now, this woman comes a long and does it in a shorter time…"

Sesshomaru understand exactly what she was getting at. "I could not have felt for Kagome, especially not so easily, had Shin-mi not dragged me through all that she did."

Rin giggled. "Dragged? How unbecoming of a lord. Though Shin-mi did always have the ability to make you do some pretty out of character things. Does Kagome do the same?"

Did she do the same? He nearly scoffed. Kagome was certainly like Shin-mi in that aspect. He hadn't gotten as angry as he had with her that morning since Shin-mi. Nor had he desired a woman as he found himself craving Kagome since Shin-mi. "Indeed."

"It's going to take me a while to get used to this, but I'll try for you. Besides, I know Setsuna must have been furious with you when he first found out, so I won't put more stress on you."

"Setsuna was angry for other reasons. Reasons opposite to yours. He was more upset that I was interfering with his relationship with Kagome."

"Oh, Setsuna!" She laughed. "He must feel like he has a second chance at having a mother. I bet this has been amazing for him, a dream come true…It'll be nice having a girl to talk to. I'll come visit a lot."

"…"

"Ah! We'd better get back to everyone else. We've been gone for a while. Don't want to worry Mother, hm?" Winking at him, she giggled and ran ahead of him back to the clearing. '_If you like her and Setsuna likes her, then I will try my best, Father._'

* * *

Kagome frowned as Sesshomaru held her between his legs. She was alright. She had only swooned a little. If he would have just let her sit for a moment, she would have recovered; she was sure. '_But nooo! Mr. Overreaction is making me sit here in his lap like a child, checking my aura while everyone else gets to have fun._'

"Your energy is tight around your stomach…and your forehead. How do you feel? Do you detect a strange spirit? Has he returned?"

"I told you I was okay. I'm a little dizzy. That explains the forehead. I haven't really drunken anything, and I've been playing a lot with Rin, Shippo, Setsuna, and Sota. I probably overexerted myself, doing too much after being on bed rest for two weeks."

Slowly, he nodded, accepting this as truth. That didn't explain everything though. "And your stomach?"

Kagome thought back over the day, snapping as she realized, "Squid! I ate some squid! And even though I love it, it upsets my stomach. Has ever since I was a child. So, there you have it. Nothing's wrong with me, Worry Wart. You were freaking out over nothing."

"It is only common sense," he began, reigning in his aura and draping himself over her, "that I worry for you. I will not allow that fool to creep back into your mind. I refuse."

"…You take such good care of me," she murmured lowly, a warm blush on her cheek as she lowered her head and kissed the arm that hung over her shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Nor I." Lovingly, he nuzzled his cheek back and forth against hers.

"Mm." Turning in his lap so that she was facing him, she pressed her lips to his. '_Mm. He tastes so good._' Adjusting so that she was on her knees before him, she withdrew, "Are we gonna make love when we get home tonight?" Sesshomaru simply smirked, leaning up to kiss her. "No." She held him at bay. "I'm not gonna kiss you and get all excited if this isn't going to lead to something amazing."

Pausing shortly, he glanced over her shoulder, then looked into her eyes. "This will certainly lead to something amazing." Without warning, he flipped her onto her back, straddling her. "Should you say yes."

"…Say yes to what?" Her eyes widened as she looked past his head at the sky. "Oh…my…gosh."

"Look at that!" Sango breathed, patting Miroku's shoulder and pointing at the sky. Hearing her voice, everyone looked up toward the sky, gasping and 'ooh'ing. "Wow."

Sesshomaru lifted his weight off of Kagome as she made to sit up. Quietly, he watched as she stared up at the sky. Eyes filling with tears, Kagome stood and whispered, "How did you do this?" Spelled out against the night sky in what appeared to be stars was the phrase '_Will you marry me?_' "How did you-" Her breath caught when she looked down to find him on one knee, a ring box in his hand.

Kenji chuckled to himself. '_You work quick, don't you, son_?' Sesshomaru had vaguely mention that he was considering marrying Kagome as well and had asked for his blessing. Understanding that they would not be mating for a period, Kenji had assumed they would not marry either. He had also wondered why Sesshomaru would have decided to do both, when mating was far more permanent than marriage. _'He must have done it for my Kagome._'

"What are you doing?" Kagome inquired, her knuckles pressed to her lips.

"Is this not custom?" Sesshomaru questioned innocently. He had seen this on two different shows and had researched in a little. The man, as he understood it, was expected to buy a ring and kneel after proposing in some extravagant manner or other. Had he not been extravagant enough? Or was he on the wrong knee?

"It's not custom to friggin' rearrange the stars," She informed him, blushing furiously. "How did you do that anyway?"

"I will never tell," he answered smugly. Opening the ring box, he held it out further to her. "Will you?"

"Oh, wow. That is beautiful." Her hand pressed to her chest, she noted, "It must have cost you a fortune."

"…You are worth more."

Brushing her hair from her face, she gratefully murmured, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why do you not answer? We are mating. Marriage is the simpler of the two."

"Ah! Don't think I'm saying no!" Dropping to her knees, she grabbed his face, "I'm saying yes! Forever yes!" The kiss he gave her not only stole her breath, but her awareness. Forgetting all those gathered around them, she dug her hands into his hair, kissing him harder as a few tears fell.

Seeing the deep blush on her brother's face as he stared at his feet, Rin hugged his arm, "Aren't they adorable?"

Shoulders slumping, he resigned, "Yeah…Yeah, they are." He would be so much happier when he got used to seeing them like that.

Kagome giggled as she withdrew, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was like dumbfounded for a minute there. I just feel really lucky to have you, and I've never been spoiled the way you do me."

Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "As my mate and wife, you will want for nothing, material or otherwise."

"Now, all that's left it for you to join the baby bump club!" Sango announced, linking arms with Kikyo as they both rubbed their stomachs.

"I'll join you soon, I hope," Kagome beamed, patting her own stomach.

Inutaisho tossed an arm around her, pulling her away from Sesshomaru. "Well, I'm sure you two would like to go consummate your love," he chuckled at her blush, "so I'm gonna take my leave. If you need Inu-papa, just give him a call, alright?"

Laughing, she nodded, "Of course, Inu-Papa." She bid everyone farewell, sending everyone off with a kiss and a hug, save Miroku of course, who was sent away with a swift slap after 'misbehaving'.

Setsuna called after his grandfather to let him know that he would only be a minute, then grinned at Kagome, pulling her into his arms and growling warmly. "I had to share you between like thirteen other people today. I didn't like it at all. I grew spoiled, with you at my house every day…I want to take you to lunch tomorrow, Mother."

"Call me in the morning, and let me know what time and where, mm k?"

"Okay…Behave yourself," He playfully advised, tapping her on the nose. He had begun to walk away, when he paused, looked over his shoulder, and remarked, "That goes for you as well, Father."

Sesshomaru smirked, growling in return. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to behave himself. He hadn't had Kagome in two weeks, and he was more than anxious to be with her. Once they were in his home, he was going to tear her clothes off.

Kagome shuddered with pleasure. "What's with that grin?"

"Be on your toes, miko. Should this Sesshomaru lose control, he will need you to rein him in." His pants were tightening already.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then prepare for the consequences."

* * *

Kagome's toes curls, grabbing onto the sheets as Sesshomaru drove into her. Nails digging into his shoulder blades, her ring glistening in the moonlight, she cried out. "Ah!" She grinned as a tear escaped from her left eye and trickled down the side of her face.

Licking along the tear trail, he pressed his cheek against her. Her labored breathing was music to his ears. Just to hear it hitch, he thrust into her again. Growling with pleasure, he snarled in her ear, "You…are…mine."

"I'm yours," she responded desperately, clinging to him. "I'm all y-" She winced as something in her stomach clenched. "Ow."

Sesshomaru raised himself off of her instantly. "Too far?" He withdrew almost entirely.

Shaking her head, she put her hand on his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm fine. I'm fi-" Bile rose in the back of her throat, and she quickly went from pulling him closer to pushing him away. "Mm! Mm!"

Startled, Sesshomaru withdrew, falling back on the bed when Kagome shoved past him and ran into the bathroom. Following her, he found her retching with her face in the toilet. Taking her hair in his hands, he held it out of her face. "What is wrong?"

"I…I don't know." She gagged. "A-all of a s-sudden-"

"It's alright," He said, letting her know not to force herself to speak. Reaching up, he pulled a towel from the rack and used it to wipe her mouth when she said she was done. Sitting back on the floor, he pulled her to sit between his legs. Wrapping his aura around her, he zeroed in on her stomach, careful to pay more attention than he had earlier that day.

Tilting her head back, she rested it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sesshou."

He shushed her, nuzzling the top of her head as he continued to inspect her. He was certainly detecting something, though he wasn't quite sure what. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before…and yet, the feeling was familiar.

"Don't get worked up," she moaned tiredly. "I haven't had my…_dot_ yet, so I'm probably just getting a little sick because of that. You know how that goes."

'_Dot? Ah, her period._' His eyes widened instantly. She hadn't had her period! It had been about a month since he could last recall her having her period. His heart raced as he recalled why what he detected in her stomach region felt so familiar. Shinmi had had a similar aura when she had been pregnant with Setsuna. "Kagome."

"…"

'_She is asleep._' Adjusting her so that she was in his arms, he stood and carried her to the bed. His hand against her flat tummy, he smiled gently. "You have done well, my miko. We are with pup." He wondered how she would react. Obviously, she would be happy, but would she scream or cry? Would she jump up and down? She would most likely not trust his announcement as truth without medical assurance, he realized. Vaguely, he recalled meeting her on the tampon aisle of a store, much to her embarrassment, and upon questioning her about a box, he discovered that it was a take home pregnancy test. Wrapping the comforter tightly around her, he kissed her forehead lightly. "I will return shortly, miko." He dressed quickly and was out of the store in seconds.

There was a drugstore just around the corner from his work building. Upon entering, he skimmed the signs that hovered over each aisle until he found the one labeled 'feminine products'. He made a bee line for the aisle. Just as he was about to turn onto it, a woman ran into him.

"Ah! Excuse…me." Sara's jaw dropped as she saw who it was. "M-masaru-san. H-hello." Seeing his eyes lower, she hugged the boxes in her arms to her chest, blushed, and begged, "Please, Masaru-san. Don't tell Aki-kun."

* * *

Days later than I meant for it to be! Sorry! I think things are going a little more smoothly now, though. I hope you enjoyed it! Will try to update by Thursday, Saturday at the latest!


	42. Pregnancy Test

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 41

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

**MAJOR BOO BOO ON MY PART**: Okay, a reviewer brought to my attention a really embarrassing mistake that I made. For every chapter I write, I rewrite and rewrite it about two times at least (I'm a perfectionist who is never satisfied). I had a total of four versions of chapter 35, where Sesshomaru and Rin are reunited. I thought that the version I had uploaded was the one that explained where Rin had been all this time and other such information, but when I went back to read, I realized that it wasn't. So, you guys have been totally in the dark about that. I'm so sorry about that, and an explanation is surely coming up.

* * *

Last time:

There was a drugstore just around the corner from his work building. Upon entering, he skimmed the signs that hovered over each aisle until he found the one labeled 'feminine products'. He made a bee line for the aisle. Just as he was about to turn onto it, a woman ran into him.

"Ah! Excuse…me." Sara's jaw dropped as she saw who it was. "M-masaru-san. H-hello." Seeing his eyes lower, she hugged the boxes in her arms to her chest, blushed, and begged, "Please, Masaru-san. Don't tell Aki-kun."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You went to a drug store at two in the morning?" Kagome asked, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she leaned in the bathroom doorway, one hand propped up on her hip. When Sesshomaru nodded, she continued, "And you happened to run into Sara-san at two o'clock in the morning in this drugstore?" Once again he nodded. Holding her finger up to signal him to wait a moment, she stuck her head back into the bathroom, spit into the sink, and washed her face. Upon returning, she sat on the opposite side of the bed from where he sat. "Well…"

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Well?"

Grinning, she moved to sit on his knees. "You could smell, couldn't you? Is she pregnant?"

"…nosy, miko. Are you not more concerned with whether or not you are?"

"I suppose I should be, huh?" Nibbling on her bottom lip, she tried to restrain until she couldn't anymore. "Well, is she?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and reached for the bag of pregnancy tests. "The test will not sense it, though she will be pregnant soon. Fertilization was in its early stages."

Kagome squealed, falling back on the bed. "What is this? Baby season? Sango-chan knows two women who are pregnant, and Kikyo-san knows one. This is so exciting!"

"It will be once these tests confirm your pregnancy."

"You're not sure I'm pregnant? If your nose could tell that Sara-chan was fertilizing…"

"Sara is a human…and Akitoki is largely saturated with human blood. You, on the other hand, are a miko. Your aura will remain a slight barrier to me until we are mated."

Kagome sighed softly, rolling over to face him. "Well, that's a little disappointing. I thought…I thought it was certain, and the tests were just a precaution."

Sesshomaru leaned across the bed to stroke her cheek. "Do not be worried. Your condition suggests you are pregnant, and this Sesshomaru's instincts take you to be so. These tests _are_ merely a precaution."

"Okay…whip 'em out and let's get this over with. This is the worst part…excluding the morning sickness and labor of course." Sitting up, she watched as he began to unpack the bag. After he withdrew the fourth one, she asked, "Um, love, just how many of these did you buy?"

"Seven. For certainty."

"Sev- I don't even know if I have that much pee in my body, Sesshou!"

Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully, looking over the boxes. "You do not have to take them all at one time. Perhaps…four now, and three later."

Kagome nodded, sliding off the bed. "Okay. Which four?" At random, he selected four different brands and took them in his hands. Rising from the bed, he went into the bathroom and sat them on the counter. Kagome waited for him to step out, but after a moment, she realized that he wasn't going to. "I…can't do it if you're in here with me."

"…" Though reluctant, he stepped just past the door way and glared irritably when she closed the door in his face.

Hearing his growl, she shouted back, "If I didn't want you in here, what makes you think I'd leave the door open…or that I'd want you to stand right outside the door?"

"I am not moving," he hissed back.

Sighing and shaking her head, she opened each of the boxes. '_It's simple, Kagome. Just pee on the stick and in three minutes at the most, you'll know._' Nervously, she took the tests as quickly as possible, washed her hands, and opened the door, stepping straight into Sesshomaru's arms. "My heart is beating so fast…We're going to have a pup, Sesshomaru! At least one! It's like I know it, but it won't seem real until those tests say yes."

Sesshomaru smiled, stroking her hair tenderly. "You will make a wonderful mother, Kagome."

"Thanks. I hope so." Quietly, she enjoyed the warmth of his arms for a moment. "…You know, it's funny. You've been calling me by my first name ever since I found you, but now, when you say it, I feel so unbearably happy."

"Kagome," he nuzzled her cheek, holding her close. "Kagome." Taking hold of her chin, he tilted her head back and graced her a few quick pecks before delving in.

Kagome held him tightly, her fingers wrapping tightly around the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes opened slightly as she heard her phone ring. "Ah! The three minutes is up. Could you go get my phone while I go see our 'yes's?"

Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead before going to retrieve her cell phone from the living room. Seeing the caller ID, he answered, "Setsuna."

"Oh, father. Good morning. Is Kagome near?"

"She is somewhat occupied at the moment."

"…Oh, well, could you tell her I'll be there to pick her up at around eleven thirty?"

Sesshomaru had begun to answer when he heard Rin in the background asking to speak to him. "Rin seems to be as spirited as she ever was. Allow me to speak with h-" He paused when his nose caught scent of salt water. "Tell Rin that I will call her shortly." Hanging up without another word, he made his way back to his private bathroom, where he found Kagome.

Leaning against the bathroom sink, she stared at the tests in shock, tears streaming down her face. "…"

Standing behind her, he placed his hands on the counter beside hers. All four tests read 'no'. '_This makes no sense._' Perhaps he had been wrong. The aura had not matched Shinmi's perfectly, so maybe the tense aura around her abdomen meant something else. "…There are still three tests, Kagome."

"…I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Even if you are not pregnant now, you will be. There is plenty of time." He drew her into his arms, a growl rumbling in his chest to sooth her.

Not listening, she buried her face in her hands. _'I'm infertile. I must be. What good am I to him if I can't give him pups and heirs? The youkai community won't welco- Oh my gosh, the council! They'll never let me mate him like this!_' The tears coming faster, she struggled to get away from him. "Please, let me go, Sesshomaru!"

Holding her tighter, he said, "No…Tell me your worries, mate."

"I don't even deserve that title." Ah, so it was her insecurities again, and this time she was fearful of her inadequacies as a woman. "Why would you mate a woman who can't even give you pups?"

"Because I love her," he said simply, nuzzling her. "Regardless of her insecurities or supposed shortcomings, I love her."

Looking up at him in wonder, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Sesshomaru patted her back gently as her sobbing lessened. He knew her to be a sensitive being, but this was more sensitive than he had ever seen her. '_The tests are wrong. She must be with pup to be behaving this way._'

"…I'm sorry for being such a baby. It just…hurts, you know? For a woman to feel like she can't do what she was created to do, it's really painful. Imagine if you couldn't protect me, Rin, and Setsuna. You were born to do it, and you couldn't."

"I understand. Know this though, whether we have pups or not, you will be my mate. I am no fool. I would not let you go." He warmed at the bright smile she gave him. "Setsuna will be here in about two hours."

Wiping her eyes, she beamed even more, "Just what I need! Sekkun to cheer me up!"

Releasing her so that she could clean her face, he suggested, "You should take the last three tests as well."

"Mm kay. I'm gonna need to drink a lot though."

"Then, let us find something for you." Tapping her nose with his pointer finger, he led her from the room.

* * *

Kagome shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Sesshomaru's steak to sear on one side. Hearing him enter the kitchen, she glanced over her shoulder, "It's almost done, Mr. impatient. Give me another," she lifted the steak with her spatula, "two and a half minutes maybe."

"I will watch over the steak. Setsuna will be here soon, and your bladder is full, though I am sure you have notice," he smirked, hinting at her anxious shifting from side to side.

"Ah, sorry," she blushed lightly, handing him the spatula. "I wanted to finish your food. You can handle it, though, so if you'll excuse me." She fled the kitchen.

Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement. He couldn't wait to see her in about ten years, a little aged, more by wisdom than time, accustomed to her life as his mate and Lady of the West, a few pups running around, and her as naïve and selfless as ever. The future looked bright…in some aspects. Once he was instated as lord, a lot of change would follow in his first year, the consequences of which he weren't sure would be good or bad.

Sighing silently, he cleared his mind of such thoughts and transferred his steak from the skillet to his plate. There was a knock at the door then, so, leaving his plate, he went to answer it. "Setsuna," he patted his son's head, "you look well."

"I feel well now that Kagome's better." He entered the house, closing the door behind him. "I didn't get to thank you for healing her of that bastard."

"There is no need for thanks." He led him to the living room. "Kagome will be out in just a second."

"Okay." Sitting down, he inquired, "Have you heard anything from the council?"

"Concerning Kagome's assailant? No. There is no news."

Setsuna frowned, but nodded. "Concerning anything else?"

Sesshomaru did not answer immediately, checking to be sure that Kagome was still in the bathroom. "I will be reinstated as Lord of the West in two weeks' time. By then, Kagome and I will need to have moved into a larger home."

"Kagome-chan doesn't know yet?"

"No. She does not, so I am trusting you with this information."

"I understand. I'll keep it confide- ah, my phone. Excuse me." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, "Hello. What…what? Kikyo's-"

"Having the baby!" Kagome shouted as she came out of the room, her phone pressed to her ear. "Inutaisho just called! Get up, you guys! We've got to hurry! Now! We'll be there in just a sec, Inupapa."

Setsuna stood from the couch as his father did. "We're on the way, Shippo. Be there soon."

Hands propped up on her hips, Kagome snapped, "Come on, guys! You're taking forever! The baby's not going to wait for us."

Setsuna chuckled as she flew out the door. "Isn't she energetic?"

"When is she not?" Sesshomaru chuckled lowly.

* * *

"I can't believe there is a youkai birthing center. You guys have been everywhere, and we humans were too blind to see it." Kagome stared in wonder at the building which was alone in the middle of the forest. She had thought they were going to the closest hospital, which had been only thirty minutes away from her home. Setsuna had driven in the opposite direction though, and after an hour and a half, they were on the outskirts of town. "It's a little far out, though."

Setsuna smiled a little, bumping his shoulder into hers. "What? Scared for when you're having your pup?"

Kagome laughed, "Whatever. Nice to see that you can joke about it now, though."

"Yeah…But, seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Youkai can flit faster than you've experienced. It took us an hour and a half to get here, right? Well, it would take a youkai about ten to fifteen minutes depending on their strength. The least time it's ever taken a hanyou, though, is thirty-five minutes."

"Wha? But Inupapa told me it took Inuyasha twenty-one minutes."

"…You're joking." Setsuna turned to his father as he opened the door and let Kagome enter ahead of him. "Is he really that strong?"

Sesshomaru nodded, reflecting on this past. "In my youth, I battle many. Inuyasha was by far the most formidable hanyou opponent, and far stronger than many of the youkai that I fought." He smirked slightly. "Above that, Inuyasha has always allowed his emotions to fuel him, the fool."

Inutaisho stood as they approached the waiting room. "Now, now, I seem to recall a certain pup who would, on occasion, allow his emotions to take control."

Kagome giggled, nudging her mate in the left side. "Oh, so you do have emotions?"

"He does. But enough about him, how are you, my little daughter? Anxious for the day when it will be you in that back room?"

Mood souring a little bit, Kagome nodded. "So anxious. It feels like it will never come."

"In due time, dear," Inutaisho assured her, patting her head gently. "Though, I'm unsure if you're going to be in here. If your aura reached here when you were still fifteen minutes away, I can't imagine how far it will reach and how powerful it will be when you are enduring the pain of child labor. Kikyo-chan is in a secluded room. I don't think that will be enough for you."

"I'm still so embarrassed about that. Was it that bad?"

"Well, I am accustomed to the strength of your aura. These women and their mates are not. Were I not the great Inutaisho, I would not have been able to keep the males from going to the source, you, and getting rid of it."

Kagome blinked in alarm, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, then I'm glad to have you."

Inutaisho beamed brightly, "And I you." He leaned to kiss her forehead, but Sesshomaru growled loudly and drew her toward him. "What? Don't trust your old man?"

"I do not," he answered truthfully. "Inuyasha has warned me of your familiarity with his mate. I will not stand for it."

"You really think so ill of your old papa. Do you hear this, Kagome? I am the most innocent, loving father one could have, and he simply doesn't appreciate me."

Kagome looked up at her lover and smiled. "I'm sure Inutaisho is trustworthy. I mean, look at that face," she gestured toward Inutaisho, who instantly plastered on the most adorably innocent face she had ever seen. "See! I just wanna pinch his cheeks!"

Sesshomaru sniffed. "Do not be seduced by an attractive face. This Sesshomaru has the very same face."

"…Try as you may, you can't look this adorable. I'm sorry," Kagome started to kiss his cheek, but he withdrew with a scowl. "Come on. You know you're too indifferent to be adorable. You're so…sexy that you just can't be cute, ya know?"

"…Hn."

"Ah, he's pouting…I guess that is kinda cute in his own way," Kagome giggled as she pinched what little fat she could find on his cheeks.

Setsuna laughed into his fist, and when his father glared at him, he couldn't help but laugh harder. "I- I'm sorry, father. I've never seen you sulk before. It's funny to see."

Inutaisho sighed, shaking his head, "Well, I see I've been forgotten."

Rolling her eyes at his dramatic attitude, Kagome reached over and grabbed his hand. "You're cute too, Inupapa. I've been meaning to ask you about-"

"Ah, Inutaisho-sama! The pup is here! You and your family are able to go back and…Oh dear, is this Sesshomaru-sama's son? He looks exactly like him." The elderly youkai woman beamed up at Sesshomaru, who arched a brow.

"Actually," Inutaisho hesitantly corrected, "_that_ is Sesshomaru's son, Setsuna. This is one of my brother's children."

"Oh, forgive me. The council has kept you well out of the youkai public's sight, Setsuna-sama." Bowing lowly, she gestured down the hall. "The very last door at the end of the hall."

Inutaisho inclined his head. "Thank you very much." Once they were far enough away, he whispered, "I hadn't ever considered that someone would recognize you. You should be more careful until the council officially presents you to the youkai public…Maybe you shouldn't have come here at all. Thank God you've held in your aura."

Sesshomaru did not answer. He had wondered what people would do if they realized that it was him, but he had decided that he did not care. If they did, then they did. He would not hide or avoid going to certain places. His brother was having his first pup, an occasion he would not have missed simply because he may have been found out. _'Father must not know me._'

"I know you more than you know yourself," Inutaisho said simply, leaving Kagome and Setsuna confused. Flaring his aura, he knocked at the door. Inuyasha released a protective growl, which he responded to in a softer manner to show his submission. Opening the door, he inhaled deeply. "I love the smell of new pup."

Inuyasha beamed, ears perked up on his head. "Shh. Kik's exhausted." He held the bundle in his arms close to his chest.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let me see my second grandson.

Footsteps light, he crossed the room and drew the blanket from the infants face. "Say hello to Grandfather, Kazuo."

Inutaisho placed a gentle hand on the pup's cheek, to which the infant answered with a small gurgle. "Wow. It's been so long since I've touched a being so small…Not since Setsuna was born."

Setsuna flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hard to believe I was ever that small."

Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother, silently asking for permission to touch the pup. When Inuyasha nodded, he touched his pinky finger to the pup's palm, and the pup wrapped its small fingers tightly around is finger. "He will be a handful."

"…how do you know?" Kagome asked, staring in wonder.

"His reaction to my stroking his palm. Pups that will prove energetic generally grasp the intrusive object, while more mild mannered pups caress the finger." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Setsuna look at his hand, and he informed him, "You stroked my finger…and bit me promptly afterward. It was difficult to decipher."

Chuckling quietly, Setsuna nodded. "I'm sure."

Inuyasha growled warmly as he held his pup close. "It felt like this day would never come, and now he's here…in my arms. Now I know how you guys felt, having a little being in your arms that you know you created."

Kagome felt her heart constrict, but she continued to smile despite it. She had no idea what it felt like…would she ever?

The hanyou looked up, his expression of pride melting into one of guilt. '_Sorry, Kagome._' He cursed his own insensitive nature, before quickly realizing how to make up for it. "Kagome, want to be the first person in the family to hold him?"

"M-me? Should your father hold him first? There isn't some kind of custom?"

"It's the 21st century. To heck with customs. I want you to hold him first. What? Don't wanna hold my kid?"

"I do," She objected eagerly, careful of her tone. "Let me sit down, first." Sinking into the nearest chair, she grinned, "O-okay. Hand him to me."

Inuyasha laughed as he transferred his son into her arms. "Don't be so nervous. Just support his head, and you'll be alright."

"I'm sorry. The last time I held a baby, I was a preteen." Cautiously, she supported the pups head with her arm and held him close. "It's amazing that youkai can develop so quickly. Only three months, and he's this solid, whole little being. He smells so good too, and he's so adorable. Look at those cute, furry little ears." As if he knew what she was talking about, the pup's ears twitched and he cuddled closer to her.

"Looks like he likes you. He's drinking your scent in."

"Really?" Smiling, she whispered to the babe, "I like you too, Kazuo-kun."

* * *

Kagome slipped out of her shoes as Sesshomaru locked the door. Quietly, she trudged down the hall and into Sesshomaru's room before sinking on the bed. Sighing, she placed a hand on her stomach. _'When? When will it be my turn?_' When Kikyo had awakened, and Inuyasha had taken the pup from her arms, it had felt as though her very heart had been ripped out of her chest. '_When?_'

Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully from the bedroom doorway. "You are young, Kagome. Kikyo-san is having her first child at 27."

"I know. Once I get it into my head that I need to be a little more patient, I'll be fine. Just come cuddle with me." A small smile spread on her lips. "There's nothing that lifts my spirits more than being your arms."

"What of the pregnancy tests?"

Her smile faded then, and, sighing, she sat up in bed. Going into the bathroom, she picked up the first test and showed it to him, doing the same for each test. "Negative...negative…negative." Sitting the final test back on the counter, she leaned on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed, love. Night." She started to brush past him, when he caught her by the wait. "What?"

Taking the last test in his hand, he looked closer. Smirking, he asked, "Do you see anything in the upper right corner?"

"…Yeah. Barely. It's a bunch of little dots. That one much have been dropped or something. Even a broken test knows I'm not pregnant."

"To your human eyes, it is merely an arrangement of dots. However, it is actually the national youkai insignia. Clever. Human women would be entirely unaware that their mate is youkai."

"…what does that mean?"

"For you? It means that you are indeed pregnan-" He hardly resisted the urge to laugh as she launched herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You're lying!" She screeched, laughing excitedly. "I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant? Oh my gosh! You're screwing with me!"

This time, he let out a low laugh. "I most certainly am not."

"You have to be! I'm so happy, and if you're joking…I don't think my heart can take it."

"You are pregnant, miko," he assured her, kissing her firmly on the mouth before prying her off. "And you had better be more mindful of your body." He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down.

"I can't believe I've been so whiny and depressed for no reason. I'm so sorry you had to endure me like that. I'm so embarrassed. Though, I guess I could blame it on the hormones." Cuddling up against him, she excitedly noted, "We're gonna have a little boy or girl in three months…in three short months. This is unreal. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Sesshomaru kissed her temple, arguing, "The opposite would be far more accurate."

* * *

Super late! Soooooo sorry! Had lotsa lotsa lots to do this weekend! Hope you enjoyed! Will update soon. Kagome's going back to work, and Sesshomaru is doing some interesting things at his workplace! Until next time!


	43. Work and Home

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 42

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Between the three men that occupied his office, prattling on about one thing or other, and his desire to see Kagome, Sesshomaru could hardly focus on his work. He hadn't wanted to let her go that morning and had nearly been brought to the point of begging. Were he not so proud, he would have knelt at her feet and pleaded with her to stay home…in bed…with him, but his pride had gotten the better of him, and she had walked out the door. His pregnant lover was in that dreadful museum across town with that fool who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. The thought made his skin crawl and his blood boil. If the bastard was touching her at that moment… His eyes widened as he realized that he had broken the ink pen in his hand in perfect halves.

"That was my pen!" Izumo griped, staring at Sesshomaru in shock. "I got it as a gift from the chick from the storage room after we…did a little inventory. It's made of steel! How did you even _do_ that?"

"C-come on, Izumo. It couldn't possibly have been steel if he broke it so easily. What human being can bend steel?" Scoffing, Akitoki waved his hand at the pouting male and moved to sit on the end of Sesshomaru's desk. "What has you so pissed off, though? And don't say it's nothing." Smirking, he held up half of the pen, "Or else its death will be in vain."

"…"

"Hm. Well, it can't be Kagome-chan because I'm your neighbor, and I know very well how nicely your relationship is going. Does it have to do with the reason you have to go to Takuchi-sama's office?" At Sesshomaru's questioning expression, he shrugged, "Sara may have let it slip over breakfast."

Muso sighed, slumping in his seat and fuming. "I'm about sick of you guys rubbing your happy relationships in my face. Being a bachelor isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Izumo stared at him as if he were absolutely mortified. "Blasphemy!" He cried, slamming his hands on Sesshomaru's desk. "You will take that back or suffer! A true bachelor would never even think to utter such things."

"You idiots, we're getting off track," Akitoki shoved Izumo aside, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru. "What's going on, Masaru-san? Why are you going to see Takuchi-sama? Is someth-" He paused when there was a light knock at the door. '_Sara._'

Sensing the same, Sesshomaru called for her to enter. Eyes lowered and face pale, she murmured, "Takuchi-sama will see you now, Masaru-san."

It was the first time he had seen her since he had run into her at the drugstore, and he came to the conclusion that her expression was due to her inaccurate test. Withdrawing an envelope from the top drawer of his desk, he started to leave the room but paused at her side. "Perhaps…you were too early," he whispered in her ear.

Startled, she blushed furiously. Was he seriously bringing this up in front of Akitoki? Her lover had good ears, she knew. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru simply sniffed lightly and nodded, brushing past her. Akitoki scowled from his seat, watching them. '_The heck what that? What did he say to her, and what's with that reaction?_' Flexing his fingers until he heard the bones crack, he pushed off the desk and stormed from the from the room after Sara.

Sesshomaru rapped his knuckles against Takuchi's door and waited patiently to be admitted. When the door opened, he bowed and sat once Takuchi had. "Good evening, Takuchi-sama."

"Masaru-san! My boy! It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of our company. What was it you needed? You need but only ask, and it's yours."

"I would like to resign." At the man's shocked expression, he placed the envelope on his desk. "My letter of resignation."

Takuchi stared at the letter, then at Sesshomaru. Frowning, he asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow. He had not expected to be question about why he was making the decision he was. "Personal reasons," he said simply.

"Is that so?" He chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair. "I expected this. Actually, I thought it would have happened a little sooner. You accommodated to your lower status here faster than I expected, Sesshomaru-sama."

"…You were aware."

"I would have been a fool not to. There is no one more fearsome and intimidating than you are. I knew the instant you stepped foot in this building all those months ago that you had returned." He stood and bowed lowly. "It was a great honor being about to assist the great Sesshomaru in giving you this job. No one else would have considering you had no birth certificate, experience, or history at all for that matter. You appeared to drop out of the sky."

Sesshomaru had certainly considered this when he had first been given the job, though he had never drawn the conclusion that the man knew who he was. "No other youkai has recognized this Sesshomaru."

Takuchi shook his head quickly. "They wouldn't. You have done an excellent job of hiding yourself. I only knew because I had served under your family during your reign…Many of the youkai who lived then were killed during the annihilation, so there are not many left who actually remember you. Rather, there are many younger youkai who have heard tales of the great Sesshomaru-sama who was glorious until his death." He chuckled a little. "Recent generations have taken to believing that you would return to save us all and restore our honor. Our people have grown angry and rebellious. They are no longer complacent and satisfied hiding from the humans. They want to be free."

"…Hn."

"Kagome-sama is aware of your status, no?"

"She is."

Takuchi beamed, nodding happily. "She will be such an asset in the fight, should you decided to do so. Warm and inviting, beautiful and human, a miko no less! You have found a perfect mate, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat. "I am aware, and your assistance has been noted. You will surely be rewarded handsomely for your work."

"I want for nothing, milord. I simply hope to continue to be an ally of yours. And you are free to remain in the building for as long as your wish, living upstairs, I mean."

Nodding firmly, Sesshomaru replied, "I will work for the rest of the week, and then Kagome and I will be moving…If that is all, I will be leaving now." Leaving the office, he continued down the hall toward the elevator, where he was caught by Akitoki.

"What was that with you and Sara? She won't tell me anything, and I'll be honest, I didn't like it."

Sesshomaru glanced at his wrist watch. He really did not have time to waste with his insecure associate. Kagome was waiting on him, though she actually had no idea that he would be coming to pick her up from work. "If she has yet to tell you, it is not my place."

Akitoki scowled. "You understand what I'm going through. You were pissed as heck when you saw me hugging Kagome-chan. _I_ didn't like seeing you whisper in my woman's ear, and I definitely don't like being left out of the loop about it."

"Go to her," Sesshomaru replied simply as the elevator opened. "Use your nose, if you can." He was certain that Akitoki had a great deal of youkai traits. He simply wasn't sure if the powerful nose was one of them.

Akitoki frowned and remained glaring at him until the door close. '_Use my nose? The heck is that supposed to mean?_'

* * *

"Oh! Yura's comb would look absolutely divine over here next to the jewelry they found in the Osaka dig! Ah! And that burnt children's yukata and doll should definitely go over there in the right corner of the room." Kagome paused before turning to Kou. "Are you getting all of this, Anisaki-san? Am I going to fast for you?" She inquired innocently, returning to the table in the center of the room where he sat sketching out all that she had said.

"You're doing lovely. It's a fun challenge keeping up with you. I'd like to think I'm matching your pace pretty well," He told her, his deep voice low but warm with sexual intent that completely flew over Kagome's head.

"Good. Good." Looking at her watch, she muttered, "Five-sixteen. Sorry. We've gone over again. You go ahead and leave. Go on home or get something to eat. I'll look at the inventory a little more before heading home. There are still a few holes in the display."

Kou rose from the table with a slight laugh. "You really work too hard, Kagome-san. I am glad to have you working with me again, but work shouldn't cause you to skip a meal. You skipped lunch already, and now you're going to eat a late dinner? You must eat, if you are just recovering from an illness." He took her hand in his, offering, "Won't you join me for dinner?"

Her stomach churned at his touch, and she fought to keep her breakfast down. "I-I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." He touched the back of his hand to her forehead and cheeks. "You don't feel warm, though."

"I'm okay. I promise. Go. Enjoy your meal. I'll only be here a moment longer, really."

Reluctantly, he drew back. "…alright. If you say so. I won't let you keep slipping through my fingers though. We'll have a meal together before this exhibit goes up."

When he disappeared from the room, her stomach settled ever so slightly. Rubbing her stomach, she sighed sympathetically, "Poor pup. I can't think of feeding you when you're so uneasy like this." The smallest of smiles crept onto her face as she stroked her stomach and started to leave the room. "We'll have to get daddy to buy you some ginger ale, hm?"

"Should I go buy that now?"

Startled at the sound of his voice, she lifted her head and stuttered in surprise, "S-sesshomaru." Looking around, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I came to see you," he said simply. "And there was no one outside, so I came in." Sniffing lightly, he frowned at her. "That male has touched you."

"Don't overreact. Besides, you can't be here. You should have called, and I would have met you for-" She grabbed his wrist when he touched his hand to her cheek and swallowed the rest of her words in a deep kiss. Squeezing his wrist, she went slack against him, her free hand clawing at his shirt until he released her. "…Not nice. I wasn't done talking."

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You would have ranted for quite some time had I allowed you, and my pup is hungry. We are not eating my home tonight."

Grabbing her purse as he led her out of the room, she followed him out of the building. "Where are we going to eat then?"

"You will know when we are there." He looked forward to surprising her, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to his surprise.

Kagome looked around as she noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped walking once they reached the curb. "We aren't crossing the street?" She asked, to which he responded with a shake of his head. Somewhat impatient and tired, she asked, "Well, what are we do-" Her voice trailed off as a car pulled up before them, and the chauffer climbed out and opened the back door for them. "Hm?"

Sesshomaru nudged her toward the car, climbing in behind her and allowing the man to close the door. "Rest if you wish," he told her as they pulled off. "The ride will be somewhat lengthy.

"I'm fine." She fought to stay awake, but it seemed the pup had other plans. After being on her feet all day, walking around the museum, not to mention that Sesshomaru had not let her sleep much the night before, she felt exhausted and quickly drifted off against him.

* * *

"Ah, yes. I understand. I'll talk it over with them and see what they think of it…and I'll think it over myself too. I'll talk to you soon, Father." Swallowing thickly, Setsuna ended the call and tossed his phone on his bed. Plopping down at the end of the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands. There was an upside and a downside to what his father had offered him. The upside was…it was great. He couldn't think of anything more wonderful that that becoming true, but the downside…that would take a lot of work getting used to. Gathering himself, he stood from the bed and left his room in search of Rin and Shippo. Walking down the hall, he called out, "Kagami, have you seen Shippo and Rin?"

A loud crash resounded through the house immediately after his question, and Kagome smirked, shaking her head. "I can assure you that if you follow that sound, you'll find them, Setsuna-sama."

"Thank you," he inclined his head to her before continuing downstairs to the living room, where he found an extremely happy Rin grinning and holding her arms up triumphantly as she straddled Shippo, who's hands were tied behind his back. "…Am I walking in on something I shouldn't?" He joked, chuckling to himself at the impossibility of his implication.

Blushing furiously, Shippo argued, "We were sparring, like when we were kids! Sh-she insisted on a handicap, since I'm bigger and stronger now."

"Uh huh. Father is going to love this." Setsuna whipped out his phone as if to snap a photo.

Shippo shot up, causing Rin to fall off. "Don't joke like that! Your father would have my head if he saw that!"

"You're innocent, right?"

"Your father doesn't know that! Sesshomaru-sama will kill me!" He had never blushed so hard inn his life, nor had he ever been so afraid for his life. Sesshomaru was possessive and protective. If the taiyoukai thought that he was after his daughter, his life was as good as over.

Setsuna placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, laughing, "I was only teasing, Shippo. You're my brother. I wouldn't get you killed…unless you deserved it." Taking his hand from Shippo's shoulder, he extended it to Rin and helped her to stand. "You'd better watch yourself, Rin. Any guy you show any type of attention to is going to face Father's wrath."

Rin clapped her hands behind her back innocently. "Then whatever guy I'm interested in better have guts and power, hm?" She joked, grinning brightly.

"I don't want you thinking about that right now. You just woke up, and you're just now really moving around. Shippo and I want to watch over you a little more, but this is unimportant right now. Father just called."

"What did he say?"

"He wants us three to move in with him and Kagome."

Shippo hesitated to reply, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, I don't think we'll all fit in Sesshomaru-sama's apartment. I mean, it's a one-bedroom, right?"

Setsuna rolled his eyes irritably. '_He's joking, right?_' "They're moving. Father found the perfect place just outside of the city. It used to be a ryokan, but someone remodeled it. So, there's plenty of room."

Shippo beamed at the thought. Living with both Sesshomaru, who he respected and revered, _and_ Kagome, who he loved and cherished! "I'm all for it! That would be amazing."

"I don't know…I mean, living with Papa would be unbelievable. It's been centuries. At the same time, though, I don't know Kagome-san very well…She's really nice though, and pretty to boot! She has a lot of style, too, and we wear the same size, almost…"

Setsuna ran his fingers through his bangs before pushing them back to mix with the rest of his hair. "I'm with you, but opposite. It would be nice for me living with Kagome." Nice wasn't the word, but he couldn't gush about her in front of Rin…or anyone else for that matter. He'd done that enough. "Father, though…I'm still not so used to him, you know. There's a lot he could teach me, though. And he knows all there is to know about Shinmi."

"I'm willing to try it," Rin said softly, smiling. "It'd be nice to have another girl to gush with, and she could update me to this time."

"Me too. I'll try it."

Shippo beamed, pulling the other two into a hug. "So, that's that. We're moving in with Sesshomaru and Kagome."

Setsuna was the first to withdraw. "I'll text Father and deliver the good news. He and Kagome are probably busy touring the place now."

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his heart warm as Kagome snuggled closer to him in her sleep, her hand feeling around for his. Sliding his hand into hers, he rested his chin on top of her head and allowed his eyes to slide shut. Just as he did, though, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Frowning, he removed the device from his pocket and glared at it, until he saw that it was a text from Setsuna.

'**We're going through with it, Father…all of us.**'

'**Good.**' He started to press the send button when he realized that he needed to make a little more of an effort with his son. Considering it for a moment, he settled for adding, '**I am glad that you will be there.**' There was not a reply for five minutes, and he wondered mildly if he had typed the wrong thing and had somehow offended his son. Another five minutes passed, and they were pulling up to the house when he received a response.

'**I'm glad too… :)**'

He nearly chuckled at the hesitantly added smiley face. It didn't fit his son, but it was a commendable effort. Returning his phone to his pocket, he nudged Kagome awake. Even groggy and unfocused as she was, she was beautiful. Once she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, he was out of the car and assisting her. "Return for us in two hours," he informed the chauffer, before closing the door and leading Kagome up the walk way.

"Where are we?" She yawned in her head. "I thought we were getting something to eat."

"We are." Drawing the keys from inside his jacket, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and let her in. He appreciated the door as opposed to Shoji. He needed to know that his miko would be safe at night if ever he could not be near her. The instant the door opened, their noses were overwhelmed by the mouthwatering scent of freshly cooked food.

Kagome practically floated into the house. "Oh my gosh. It smells delicious in here."

Sesshomaru agreed silently, inhaling lightly. He would use the chef again, perhaps for their wedding or mating ceremony. Most likely both. Leading her into the dining room, he relished the gasp she made at the sight of the dim, candle lit room.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she whispered, smiling graciously when he drew out a chair for her. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did. Enjoy." He ate very little, in favor of watching her enjoy her meal. She was certainly eating for two, he realized much to his amusement. The meal hardly stood a chance against his beauty, and she certainly was beautiful. Her pregnancy gave her skin a little extra glow, and her shiny, luscious raven hair was drawn up in a messy pony tail, her bangs hanging seductively over her eyes. Rising from his seat on the other side of the table, he moved to the chair next to her, pinched her chin, and lapped up the stray grain of rice that had had the pleasure of sticking to her bottom lip.

Appreciatively, she rewarded him with a gracious, "Thanks," and a slow lick to the cheek.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose to her neck for a short while, before retreating reluctantly to allow her room to eat.

As she finished up, Kagome asked, "What is all this? You've proposed already. My birthday isn't here yet…Oh my goodness, is it your birthday?"

"This Sesshomaru has no idea when his birthday is, though it is in a far cooler moth. I assume it to be either November of December."

"How…fitting." She giggled when his right eyebrow rose on his forehead. "Never mind. Just fill me in. What _is_ all this?"

"Do you like this home? The atmosphere? Its surroundings?"

"It's beautiful. It's like we're in the middle nature, but the city is just thirty minutes or so away. And this house looks huge, but it feels small and cozy. Who lives here? Are you introducing me to someone in your family?"

Sesshomaru allowed the softest of sighs to escape. He would have to make his miko more observant and aware of her surroundings. "This home is not exactly furnished, miko. It is not lived in, yet."

"Yet?" She continued to look confused for a moment, before her eyes grew large. "You bought this for…us? Sesshomaru, there are only two of us. As beautiful as this house is, it's too big."

"You said yourself that it felt small and warm. Your exact wording was 'cozy', I believe." Standing, he offered her hand, and when she accepted it, he led her from the room and through the house. "Also, there are not only two of us. There are six…at least."

Kagome frowned, her eyebrows sinking and pressing together. "Are you alright, Sesshomaru? In the head, I mean."

He allowed her the slightest of chuckles. "I am perfectly sane, my mate."

"Well, you're not making any sense. There's obviously only two of us, and this house is obviously too large for us. Who would stay in this room, Sesshou?" She gestured to door at their right.

"…Shippo," he answered after considering it. "Yes. Shippo."

"Shippo?"

Sesshomaru continued ahead, though Kagome had stopped. "Setsuna will reside in this room. He will wish to be near you, though not too close to the room we share. Rin will have this one."

Kagome stumbled after him. "Y-you mean they're all going to live here?"

"Would you not like this?"

"Would I not like this? I'd love it! My two boys in the same house as me, close enough to touch whenever I want to! Rin-chan so close I can braid her soft hair every day!" She grabbed his hand excitedly. "I-I've always wanted a big family, Sesshou. Thank you for sharing yours."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he settled his hands on her stomach, his fingers splayed across her abdomen. "They are not just mine, miko. We are one. We _are_ a family, all of us, one pack, and we are growing."

Warmed by the electricity that seemed to run through her at his touch, she reached up to tangle her hand in his hair as he kissed her pulse. "Our family _is_ growing, isn't it?" She smiled until she noticed something. They had reached the end of the hallway, and all that was left was a small door. "Where will we be? And the pup?"

Removing one hand from her already solid, though still somewhat flat, stomach, and instantly missing the connection, he opened the door. "This is a staircase which leads to another set of rooms."

"Ah! Clever!" She walked down the steps behind him, holding his hand and the rail tightly for support. '_We don't want any falls, do we, pup?_'

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, he opened the first door. "Our pup will have this room until he is older. You may decorate it however you wish as the date nears for you to give birth." He opened the door to the room directly across the hall, a large, spacious room. "This, miko, will be our room."

Kagome gaped. "It's huge!" She flinched a little when her loud voice echoed back to her.

"When it is full of furniture and the like, it will not echo."

"It really is big though! I could do a whole gymnastic floor routine in here! Do we need furniture?"

Sesshomaru shook his head at his miko, deciding to let her answer that question herself. Holding her close, he flared his aura until hers spread to match him. Once he was certain the entire house was filled with their energy, his obviously dominating, he declared, "This is our home."

Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears. "It is, isn't it?"

* * *

"Tetsuo!" Shuji started as he entered the room. Looking around the hall, he flared his aura to make sure that no one had heard. Once he was sure, he entered and locked the door, erecting a barrier. "Where have you been, you fool?"

"…In case you didn't notice, grandfather, he unlocked the wench's power! She nearly purified me! I hardly managed to escape." Tetsuo dragged himself up off the floor, limping to his grandfather. "But I _did_ get free, and that human witch is going to pay!"

Shuji shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You will do nothing until I come up with another plan. Yori is on to us, and I'm pretty sure Kou is starting to think the same. We need something new."

"Something new?" Pretending to think, Tetsuo put both hands on either side of his head, giving his grandfather a perfect view of Kagome's hand prints on his arms. "Something new…Oh, you mean like this?" Limping over to the bed, he drew back the covers revealing a tall, slim youkai with chain imprints around her neck.

"Y-you-"

"While I was recuperating, I took some time to work on my abilities. While I was doing that, I stumbled across her…She's the perfect weapon to get this witch out of the picture, don't ya think?"

Shuji continued to look shocked for a moment, before the cruelest, most wicked grin spread on his fat lips. "You've outdone yourself, my boy! You've outdone yourself! Grandfather is proud, more proud than he has ever been of you. This time, we won't fail. I am sure of it."

* * *

Shuji, shuji, shuji, you never learn. Though, it _does_ look like Kagome isn't out of hot water yet...

Hope you enjoyed! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing. ^^


	44. Asserting Dominance

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

"Kanpai!"

Kagome giggled into her hand as the men around her stood and clinked their glasses together in celebration. Indeed, the occasion was one worthy of celebration. Finally, they had properly put together a display, and at Kagome's advice, an entire area reserved solely for artifacts rumored to have 'demonic' ties. The exhibit had opened that morning, and the Bunkaisan had never seen a group so large, especially not at the opening of an exhibit. It would seem that the Tokyo population, and a large number of visitors from other regions of Japan and the world, had an affinity for youkai-related objects.

Kagome had never had so much fun. She had run back and forth throughout the region, relaying tales of the trinkets that she had either heard from Kou, Sesshomaru, or the internet. Everyone was so enthused, excitedly asking questions that she tried her best to answer. She had even been able to pick the minds of a few skeptics and caused them to reconsider where they stood on the matter. It was this excitement for history that had let her to be an archaeologist in the first place!

"To the Bunkaisan!" Bankotsu cheered, holding his drink up and downing it in a gulp as everyone cheered.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Kou stood up from where he sat at the head of the table, Kagome to his left and his sister to his right. "As much as Koyuki and I would like to take credit for this, we simply cannot. This could not have been possible had it not been for the JOAR!" He paused until the cheering subsided. "And probably most importantly, we must thank Higurashi-_sama_!" He had taken to teasingly adding the honorific when she had begun commanding him to unload specific artifacts in specific regions or to move them so many centimeters to the right or left.

Flushing brilliantly, Kagome held her hand up to stop the cheers. "No! I didn't do anything special."

Kou scoffed, "As good as modesty looks on you, dear Higurashi-sama, I cannot allow you to leave here believing that. Was it not _your_ idea to add the most sought after exhibit of the day? Hm? Did you not tire yourself today, telling the history of the artifacts _your_ team found?"

"That's my job. You guys gave us the opportunity to show off what we found. With your popularity among the public, your museum provided a great venue where more people could see what we had found as opposed to having them holed up in our lab. You two are amazing! Let's hear it for the Anisaki duo!" She encouraged the table to cheer.

"I'll drink to that!" Kurodo chuckled, downing his drink. "All praise, all around. We all did amazingly, and this is one project we can put in the success file."

"Right!" Kagome laughed as she turned to face him and noticed the blush dusting his cheeks. He had only had one drink. The night had just begun. Lifting her tea to her mouth, she started to take a drink, but paused when she noticed a waiter walking by with a platter of steaks, all soaking in their own blood. Eyes narrowing, she stood. "Ah, excuse me everyone. I'll be right back."

Koyuki looked up from her plate, offering a small smile. "If you need the ladies' room, it's to the right."

Kagome nodded firmly. _'Perfect. That's where the waiter was headed._' "Thank you." She made her way into the other side of the restaurant, looking around. If only she could flare her aura to find them! Sesshomaru had warned her that while pregnant, it was best not to use her reiki too much for fear of harming the pup. '_You stressing me out is going to harm the pup mo-_' Her eyes narrowed even further as they looked on a table in the very back of the restaurant. Looking over her shoulder, she realized, '_they have a perfect view of my table!_' Fuming, she stormed toward the table where her lover was staring at her. '_He isn't even ashamed._'

Setsuna lowered his head, trying his best to ignore his mother's vicious gaze. If all else failed, he would lie. He'd tell her that his father and grandfather had forced him to come. He couldn't let her know he was spying on her of his own free will.

"Well…is one of you going to say something?" Kagome snapped irritably.

"Well, my beauty," Inutaisho began, but he paused when he felt Kagome's aura spike violently before she snatched it back in.

"It is not healthy," Sesshomaru told her pointedly. Per her request, he had yet to tell his father that she was pregnant. She wanted to tell Setsuna first, in private in case he reacted badly. He had honored her request, though he had given her a time limit and a condition. If she did things that were a risk to the pup, he would not hold back.

Kagome inhaled and exhaled a few times until she felt herself calm. "…I conceded. I told you where I was having dinner in case something went wrong. I didn't think you'd come here and spy on me."

Inutaisho winced slightly. "Don't think of it as spying-"

"Then what would you call it?"

"…protective monitoring?" He offered uncertainly.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, then held her hands up in submission. "Whatever. We'll talk about this later. Just stay back here, and don't move!" She turned to leave, but when Setsuna raised his eyes to look at her, she sighed. "I'm sure you didn't want to do this, hm, Sekkun?" Smiling tenderly, she ruffled her fingers through his bangs. Glaring pointedly at her lover and his father, she whipped around and stormed back toward the table.

Setsuna bit back a grin as he watched her leave. Pouting, Inutaisho hissed, "How do you _do_ that? Did you see that, Sesshomaru?"

Paying no mind to his father's whining, Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on Kagome. He glowered when she was stopped halfway back to her table by the male who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. They stood there for a few seconds, before Kagome giggled at something he said, and he led her back to the table, his hand on her lower back.

'_**He's touching her!**_' His instincts cried at him to go break the male's arm off and cover the offended spot on her body in his scent. '_**Stop him!**_' Eyes flickering a terrifying shade of red, he placed his hands on the table and stood.

"Sesshomaru, that isn't wise." Inutaisho quickly reigned him in, grabbing his son by the arm. "We've angered her enough. If he proceeds further, we will take action. Otherwise, let us try our best to remain still."

"His putrid scent is staining her," he hissed, voice more void than usual.

It startled Inutaisho a little to hear his son sound so cold. He hadn't changed much after recovering his memory, though they had expected him to. Now, though, he sounded as cold as he had in the past, all warmth gone from his voice. '_Is it because she snubbed him a moment ago? The little minx his unaware of the power she has over him._' "Calm down, my boy. We will act, just not now."

Setsuna looked from his father to his mother, unsure of what to say. "…If it would make things better, I could go pretend to run into her. They'd probably invite me to stay."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened before returning to their normal hue. He was grateful for his sons effort…but he would not have him act on it. "No. I will honor her wishes to not interfere…for now."

* * *

Kou sloshed his tart liquor in his glass, holding it up. Through the sparkling blue elixir, the world had a soft cyan tint. The sight made him smile. Was this how she saw everything? With her startlingly sapphire irises, it wouldn't come as a shock to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he observed her, and, seeing her smiling in Kurodo's direction, his heart clenched. Why did she have to share that with everyone? How was he supposed to feel special when she selflessly graced everyone with such a sight?

Kagome paused when she felt her foot tap against something as she was moving it. "Oh, sorry, Anisaki-kun."

Kun? Had she really given him such a privilege? He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but suddenly feeling more adventurous, he tapped her foot back. "No problem at all."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," She laughed. "And you accepted it."

"That does not mean I didn't want my revenge," he smirked flirtingly, though Kagome was oblivious.

"It should! That's like signing a treaty and then attacking the country you just agreed to be at peace with. That's wrong, Mister." Playfully, she wagged her finger at him and tsked.

"Well," he caught her finger, grinning now, "you'll have to forgive this lowly one, Higurashi-sama."

"You are forgiven."

He started to laugh, but the sound caught in his throat when he noticed the ring on her finger. Startled, he maneuvered her hand in his so that they were palm to palm. "Wh-what is this?"

"Hm?" She blushed as she realized what he was referring to. "Oh. I'm engaged?"

A drunken Kurodo raised his glass for what seemed like the twentieth time that night as he leaned into an equally drunken Bankotsu. "Kanpai!"

"Engaged?" Kou swallowed thickly in disbelief.

"Yes. That boyfriend you met that one time," Kagome smiled softly at the thought of her now fiancé. Slowly, she started to take her hand back, but Kou tightened his hold on her wrist. "Anisaki-kun?"

"Just a moment. I want to see the ring up close." He drew her hand up to his face, allowing his lips to ghost over her fingers.

Alarmed at the 'accidental' touch, Kagome snatched her hand back, then frowned when she saw that she wasn't wearing her ring any more. "Anisaki-kun-"

Chuckling darkly, though he maintained his innocent smile, he assured her, "I just wanted to look at it closely. It's a beautiful diamond."

"Please, let me have it back."

Koyuki, who'd had a couple of drinks herself, nudged her brother, "Come on. Give the poor thing her ring ba- Oh! That _is_ gorgeous!"

"Isn't it?" Kou leaned closer to his sister to allow her to see as well.

Kagome huffed, reaching for her ring. Seeing that her arms were too short, she stood and leaned across the table. Still, Kou held it out of her reach. "Anisaki-kun, this game isn't funny." Standing at his side, she leaned across him to grab her ring.

Kou smirked maliciously, placing a hand against her shoulder to hold her at bay, his thumb pressing against her collar bone. "What game, Higurashi-sama?" It was so amusing how she didn't notice that the further she reached for the object she so yearned for, the most she was pressed into him and the lower his hand got. '_One-track mind little miko. So, then, she won't notice if I touch her a little more-_' His hand had coasted almost casually against the side of her breast, and the instant his hand reached her stomach, he found himself snatched from underneath her and pinned to the floor by his neck. Wincing, he threw the ring aside in favor of clawing the immovable hand on his through.

"S-Masaru! Stop! Please, stop!" Kagome snatched at her lover's arm.

"Kou!" Koyuki cried, her lip trembling.

"Tai-papa! Setsuna! Do something!" Her heart throbbed in her chest as she noticed Kou's face turning blue. Neither of them moved. People at nearby tables were screaming. The manager had been called up to the front.

The man nearly tripped over himself as he stumbled backward at the sight before him. "S-someone call the police!"

"No! I'll make him stop! I will!" Kagome placed her hands on her lover's back. "Masaru, look at me…Look at me!" When he finally looked at her, eyes feral and brows furrowed, and her heart leapt in her chest. Pulling herself together, she touched her stomach softly. "This can't be good…for the baby," she whispered for his ears only.

Pulling himself together, he released the man with a low growl. "…we leave."

Koyuki rushed to her brother, pulling him into her arms as he sputtered. "Kou! You're okay! I was so worried!"

Tears of regret and guilt gathered in Kagome's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kou-kun. I'm so, so sorry. I-I didn't…"

"What is he? A beast?" Koyuki hissed after her brother tried to speak but broke into a fit of coughs. "Get him out of here before we call the police."

Bankotsu, who had sobered up the second Sesshomaru had slammed the man to the ground, took his sister's hand. "Kagome, you go with Kurodo. He'll take you home. _Masaru_, you're coming with me." Bowing lowly, he apologized, "Please, forgive us, Anisaki-tachi. I hope this does not reflect on the JOAR, though I would entirely understand if it does. It has been a pleasure working with you."

Sesshomaru fumed behind his placid mask. Why were they acting as if something was the matter? He had staked his claim. That was it. That was _normal_. What was the purpose of bringing the police into it? Taking a firm hold on Kagome's hand, he jerked her into his side and pulled her from the restaurant.

Koyuki, still babying her brother, stared after them. "…Is she really alright with him? He doesn't seem stable."

"We are going with them," Bankotsu assured her with a small smile. It looked like she was concerned with Kagome, which may have meant that she still wanted to maintain her ties with the company. "We sincerely apologize again. Good bye." He and Kurodo quickly followed after Sesshomaru and Kagome, Setsuna and Inutaisho just behind.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Kagome shouted angrily, snatching her arm out of his grip. "Th-that was the most horrible, embarrassing thing I've ever experienced in my life! Why would you do that?"

"He touched you inappropriately." He didn't even want to relive seeing the man touch her breast. "Your stomach."

"He was looking at my ring, joking with me! It was a _game_! If anything, it was wrong of me to reach for it in the way I did!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You are protecting him."

"No! I'm trying to make you see how much of an idiot you just were!"

"Should I not protect my mate? That male disrespected my house in touching you. I could not allow it to pass."

"Listen to yourself! Sesshomaru, this is the twenty-first century! I thought you had adjusted, that you understood that you can't do now what you could then! You were like…like an animal in there! I didn't recognize you. That wasn't the you I know, and to be brutally honest, I was terrified…I've never been so afraid in my life." The tears she had been holding back no ran freely down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, was at a loss for words. This was his lover, and here she was telling him that she was afraid of him. He hadn't noticed until that moment that her heart was beating a mile a minute. Hesitantly, he reached to touch her, but she shied away, a shimmering barrier surrounding her.

"Don't," she whispered. "The barrier came up when I got scared, and I don't know how to take it down…I don't want it to hurt you."

He could feel their audience, but he refused to break eye contact with her. Shoulders tense, he took a step back to allow her her space. "…what does this mean?" She had finally seen the more feral side of him…would she run away?

His mask had faltered, allowing her to see the warmth and worry in his eyes. _This_ was the youkai she knew, the one that made her heart feel what _he_ felt. "It means that there's a part of you that I don't know." Her barrier fell then, and she extended her hand to take his. "And I need to get to know and understand him, or else I'll be lying when I say that I love you…And I do. I love you very, very much."

Squeezing her hand, he pulled her into his chest. Hands tangled in her hair, he kissed the crown of her head. "It was never this one's intention to frighten you."

"I know it wasn't…But if I'm gonna make the effort to get to know you, you need to make the effort to relax more. I won't ask you to change who you are. It is a part of you to assert your dominance, but I can't stomach seeing you that way. If you have to do it, _please_ do it behind the scenes."

"Understood."

"Glad we could come to an understanding." Raising her head, she placed a hand on each of his cheeks and kissed him softly. "Love you."

"And I, you."

A grin spread across her lips, before shattering as she looked at her hand. "My ring! I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru blinked as she moved past him, racing into the restaurant. Had she always been that fast? Or was this something new?

Bankotsu sighed as he strung his fingers through his bangs, "Well, there isn't much to add that Kagome didn't say. You can't just attack people in this era. Things like that happen. People freak out, and they call the police. You're gonna have to find a different was to assert yourself as her partner."

Kurodo tiredly leaned against his superior. "Yeah. Bankotsu-san is dead on…That being said, that must be one strong human. It looked like you should have killed him."

Sesshomaru nodded to himself. Truthfully, he had thought the same thing. The human was too strong to be human. Under his hand, Kou's bones had felt like those of someone who was at least a hanyou. It felt very similar to choking Inuyasha. '_Strange._' As he pondered this, he didn't notice the way his son was staring at the side of his face.

Setsuna ran the conversation his parents had been having through his head. '_Her stomach…why did he care so much that he touched her stomach. I saw him do more than th-_' His eyes widened as it clicked. She was pregnant. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he slipped away from the group unnoticed. '_Mother?_'

* * *

Kagome was glad to see that Kou and Koyuki were no longer sitting on the floor. She wasn't sure where they were. She hadn't seen them leave the restaurant. '_So long as I don't have to face them just yet, I'm okay._' Dropping to her knees, she patted around on the floor. '_Kou was over here…so the ring couldn't have gone fa-_'

"Are you looking for this?"

She looked up at the voice and found herself staring up into the eyes of one of the most exotic looking women she had ever seen. '_I-is she Japanese?_' The woman's Japanese had been crisp and clear, perfect grammatically, but she looked…strange. Taking her eyes off the woman's face, she looked down at the sparkling object in her hand. "My ring! Thank you!" She stood to her full height, gratefully accepting the ring and sliding it onto her hand.

"It rolled under my table during the…calamity." Flicking her hair over her shoulder and giving Kagome a perfect view of her imprinted neck, and let out a tinkling laugh that came nowhere near her eyes. "Some things don't change, hm?"

"What?"

"Never mind…_ miko_." With that, she turned and walked away.

Kagome's right eyes ticked. '_Why'd she say it like that? Like the word was something disgusting she just wanted to get out of her mouth? What did she m- Wait! H-how did she know I'm a miko?_' Looking down at the ring, she frowned. She did see the slightest hint of an aura, two actually. Obviously one was from that woman…what about the other, though? '_W-what if she's related to the guy from my dreams?_'

"Mother," Setsuna called out to Kagome, waking her from her thoughts and totally unaware of the woman who had turned around, eyes widening, at his exclamation. "Are you alr-" He started when she threw herself into his arms. "…mother? What's wrong?" Immediately on the defensive, he growled, looking around. Someone or something had hurt her or frightened her, and whoever it was was going to pay.

"It's nothing," she forced a laugh, still holding on to him. She couldn't bring herself to worry him. _'I'm probably overreacting anyway_,' she assured herself. "I just love hearing you call me 'mother'."

"I love calling you 'mother'." For a second, he had felt an aura tickling just outside of his range and memory. '_Mm, what was that?_' "And it looks like I won't be the only one for long."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she scowled. "Your no-good father."

Laughing, he led her out the door, "No. Father didn't say it."

"Then how did you know?"

"…Well, father is being more protective than usual. I took it as a sign."

"…Are you mad?"

At her worried expression, he lowered his head to nuzzle her temple. "What do I have to be mad about? I'm excited. I don't want to share, really, but I'll make an exception."

Grinning widely, she tightened her hold on him. "You're so mature, Sekkun. This pup is so lucky to have you for a big brother…"

"Luckier to have you for a mother."

* * *

**SO, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reading!**

**Oh! I've decided to start a new story too! Gonna try my hand at drabblin'! Look for it! ^^**


	45. Carnal side

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Sesshomaru arched a brow at his lover's shrill giggle. He hadn't really considered what he would be coming home to, but if he had, he certainly wouldn't have expected to be greeted by that sound. Amused, he locked the door. Instinct told him to flare his aura and let them know he had arrived, but his curiosity got the better of him. Stealthily, he made his way to the family room and watched on from the doorway at the warm sight before him.

Holding Shippo at bay, Kagome squealed, "Don't laugh against my stomach! It feels so weird."

"I'm sorry! I've just never heard a baby's heartbeat this close up before. It's so fast."

"It is!" Rin chimed in from where she sat on the floor, sitting back on her legs. "It must be because it's youkai." '_Shinmi's stomach must have sounded the same…Father wouldn't even let me see her at that time. Now, I know why._' "Waah, how does it feel to be pregnant, Kagome-kaasan?"

Kagome sat as still as she could as Setsuna took his turn listening to her stomach. "Well, as of right now, I hardly feel anything. It's a little early on, even for a youkai pregnancy. I'm only a little over three weeks pregnant. If I had to compare it to anything, I would say it always feels like I just finished eating. Ah! But don't go getting any ideas. I don't need your Father going on a rampage." She laughed along with Rin and Shippo. "You know how growl-y and intimidating he gets." Playfully, she mimicked a growl.

"Ah! Do that again!" Setsuna cried suddenly, grinning. "The growl. Do it again."

Kagome growled again, jumping a little when Setsuna laughed. "What?"

"Instant reaction! He reacts to growling! His heart rate picks up every time you growl. Let me try." His head against her chest, he pressed his neck to her stomach and growled. "There it is again! This is amaz-" His eyes widened slightly as his father came to loom over Kagome. "Father, when did you get here?"

"A good five to ten minutes ago," Kagome answered nonchalantly, before growling playfully at her stomach. Pouting, she realized that she couldn't hear the heartbeat. '_Stupid human ears._'

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "You were aware?"

Setsuna frowned as he leaned back away from her, a slight blush on his cheeks as he realized that he'd had his face pressed to Kagome's breasts when his father had walked in. "_I_ didn't even notice. He has his aura hidden, so I can't even smell him. How did _you_ know he'd returned home?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer then paused. She didn't know how she'd known. A stirring in her had just told her. Shrugging, she laughed and lowered her head, "Did you let me know Daddy had arrived?" She smiled up at her fiancé. "Maybe his excitement transmitted into me. Either way, I'm glad you're back." Grabbing a lock of his hair, she puckered her lips and refused to let go until he kissed her. "How was your trip?"

He had left earlier that morning, while Shippo, Rin, and Setsuna were moving in, to discuss Kagome's pregnancy with the elders before he was reinstated as Lord the following day. Returning to his upright position, Sesshomaru offered her his hand. "Come."

"That bad, hm?" She placed her hand in his and started to raise up when she felt a cramp in her lower stomach. "Wait. Wait."

"Are you well?"

"It's okay. Mama told me this would happen from time to time. No worries," she soothed, standing once the pain had subsided. "We'll be back, guys."

Sesshomaru patted Rin gently on the hand as he moved past her. "I expect you to be in bed when we return. You should not overexert yourself."

Sighing, she propped her hands up on her waist. "I won't, Father."

"See to it that you do not. We have much ahead of us tomorrow." He escorted Kagome out of the back door and into their backyard.

As they walked toward the forest, Kagome spoke up. "Hey, Sesshou?" She took his hand tightening on her waist as an indication to continue. "I was wondering…how did Rin survive all this time? I wanted to ask her, but I wasn't sure how to approach it or if there were bad memories associated."

Sesshomaru allowed his aura to sweep around their land, checking for nearby youkai. "When I was trapped in the mountains, it was because I was searching for Rin. She had left the Shiro in search of herbs that an elderly miko had told her could revive a human or lengthen the lifespan of a living one."

"For Shinmi?"

"Yes. For Shinmi, and herself, so that she would not be separated from this Sesshomaru."

"So, she used those herbs?"

"Yes, she took them back to the miko and used them. The miko, however, was actually a dark priestess. She granted Rin her immortality, but at a cost."

"That coma-like state she was in?" At his stiff nod, she hugged his arm to her chest. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. You saved her."

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly. "No, miko. You saved her. She told this Sesshomaru of the warm, pure pulse of energy that first startled her from her dreams. You awakened my Rin, and I am forever in your debt for it."

Flushing, Kagome argued, "And you gave me two sons, a daughter, and this pup, so I'm in your debt. That makes us even."

He considered telling her that he was also in her debt because she had saved him from the mountains, but he instead decided to return to the matter at hand, the reason he had wished to speak with her away from the family. "We may stop here."

"Oh. Okay…Well, what did you want to talk about? At night…in the woods…away from anyone who could hear me scream," she joked.

'_She laughs now. After I speak, she may not._' "The Elders are being more stubborn than this Sesshomaru had first expected."

Her smile faded slowly. She had been assured by Inutaisho that they would not allow Sesshomaru to have a pup with a woman that was not his mate, so she had taken that to mean that they would concede to their mating. "They are not letting us mate."

"As of yet. We require the blessing of a majority of the Elders, and as of now, we have none."

"B-but that's three out of four! That's impossible. Shuji hates me, and Elder Daichi never disagrees with a word he says."

"I am aware. However, Elder Yori will allow us his blessing shortly. He will easily persuade Elder Kou, and it is this Sesshomaru's understanding that he will attempt to do the same to Elder Daichi."

Kagome blinked slowly, digesting the information. What did this mean for her? She had thought she would be at Sesshomaru's side during the ceremony, as his mate. But if she wasn't his mate, then, "What will I do tomorrow?"

"…you will be observing the ceremony from a reserved balcony."

"I'll be isolated!"

Her aura was darkening threateningly. If she continued at this rate, she would harm the pup. Placing his hands on her shoulders, and ignoring the stinging sensation that met his palms, he urged her, "Be calm, mate. Your reiki will disturb the pup."

She tried her best to simmer down. "Why are they separating us?"

Brushing a segment of her bangs behind her ear so that he could look into her eyes, he guaranteed her, "It is not their intention to separate us, miko. It is simply procedure. You are not yet pack, therefore you cannot sit amongst my pack."

"B-but, why will I be so far away?"

"For your own protection. You are miko. What is worse, you are untrained and powerful. This can either attract youkai or revolt them. Either way, it would not bode well for you."

Shrinking away from him, she lowered her eyes. "I…I understand."

The dejected tone she answered him with caused his aura to swell with anger. His beast argued with him to throw precaution to the wind and mate her. His more logical self warned him of what could result from such a course of action. He was left feeling helpless, an emotion that was hardly befitting of a youkai, and not at all becoming for a daiyoukai such as himself. Wordlessly, he drew her into his arms, "You must be strong, my mate. Make this one proud."

"I will." She reveled in his petting and nuzzling. "I swear, though, once I'm Lady of the Western Lands, I'm passing a law that makes it easier for humans, especially miko, to mate with whatever youkai they wish."

"Will you?" He humored her, lowering his head and tilting hers back to nuzzle and nip at her throat.

"Yeah! A-and killing will be a crime punishable by something worse than death. I don't know what," she moaned quietly when his tongue lapped at the underside of her chin, "but it'll be something good."

Sesshomaru growled approvingly against her pulse before pecking the throbbing skin there. "Indeed."

"And I'll do away with some of your favorite words too, like half-breed and hanyou."

"Mate," he caressed her cheek with his own, willing back the urge to laugh at her. That is, until he realized that she was about to become his mate, his life partner. Who could he laugh before if not her?

Kagome looked up at him, startled to hear his low, deep chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You are aware that you have no power to pass such laws unless I am dead, and even then there are many other houses that it must go through?"

She pouted stubbornly, "Won't you let me revel in my delusions?"

"You must forgive this one for being practical, mate."

"Whatever," she would have been angry at him if the sound of his laughter hadn't wrapped around her like a familiar, warm blanket. Still pouting, she drew away when he started to kiss her. "No. None for you."

Sesshomaru loosened his hold to allow her a chance to be free. "You would deprive your alpha?"

Strutting away from him, her hips swinging playfully, she said, "My _alpha_ made things bad for himself. I'm going back in the house."

He started to move after her, but his feet remained rooted in place. Growling lowly, he looked left and right. '_What is this?_'

'**Do not be alarmed. I am just allowing her a little distance before we chase her.**'

'_This is not safe. We know not what is in these woods._'

'**We surveyed! Besides, she wanted to see our more carnal side! Let us give her what she wants!**'

Sesshomaru hesitated as his mate walked further and further away. '_Very well. Pursue her hastily._' He relaxed himself just enough to allow his beast to press forward. His aura pulsed dangerously, a warning to all that he was in pursuit. With each pulse, his eyes grew more red, his fangs and claws sharper, his markings jagged.

His beast released a playful howl. "**Oh, it feels good to be back!**" He hadn't breathed real fresh air in over five-hundred years. Now his logical side would get a little taste of his own medicine, cramped inside the confines of their shared mind. Lifting his nose to the air, he caught his beloved's scent of hickory and night-blooming jasmines. Running, he pursued her, mindful of his speed. "**Miko**!"

Kagome whipped around at the sound, instinct turning her right back around and urging her to speed forward. She heard him howl again and laughed excitedly. "Is that where you wanna take this?" She cried rebelliously, running as fast as her legs would take her, which was faster than she could ever recall herself running.

Sesshomaru's beast noticed this too and sped up his pace accordingly. "**You can run, miko! But you will never get away from me!**"

"Who says I want to?" She darted through the trees, back toward the house.

'_**She wants to be caught! The minx!**_' The continued their game of cat-and-mouse until Kagome set foot outside of the forest and into their backyard. He launched forward and pounced then, tucking her into him as they rolled.

'_Be mindful of the pup!_'

'**The pup will be fine! Enjoy this!**' As they finally came to a stop, he rose up and straddled his miko, who laughed beneath him, her chest heaving. '**She is beautiful.**' Distracted by the sight of her, with her cheeks flushed and hair mussed, he muttered weakly, "Caught you."

"I wanted to be cau-" Her eyes widened as her took her lips in his. Every kiss with him was like new, as if she had never experienced it before. She hoped that would last forever. Eyelids fluttering closed, she gripped at his back and returned the kiss hungrily.

Sesshomaru's beast refused to withdraw until he was certain her lips were red and plump from his onslaught of kisses. Observing her approvingly, he said, "**I love you.**"

"…I-I love you too." Truth be told, his confession had caught her off-guard. She could count on one hand the number of times he had told her he loved her and _still have fingers left_! Heck, she could count the number of times he told her first with her thumb only. It was then that she realized the redness and the feral emotions that danced behind his pupils. Lifting her hands slowly, she tenderly traced each zig and zag of his markings.

Eyes clenched shut, he growled with pleasure, relishing the feel of her warm hands against his sensitive markings. "**I want you.**"

"You have me. Right here, on a platter. See," she started to pull her shirt over her head, but he grabbed her hand abruptly. "Wha?"

"Not in that way, mate." He opened his eyes, and she started, gasping at the pain she saw reflecting in them. "**I want every inch of you. I want you to be a part of me, and I, a part of you. I want us to be one entity, one being.**" His eyes hardened then, his brows furrowing in his anger. "**But they will not let me! They are determined to keep you from me!**"

"They?"

"**The Elders! They do not see!**" His eyes softened to reveal the pain she had seen before. "**They do not see how much I love you, how much I need you.**"

"…You're not just Sesshou's more carnal side, you're also more vulnerable and affectionate, huh?" She had never heard such flattering words before. Hojo had never said anything that even compared to Sesshomaru telling her that he wanted to be a part of her. And hearing such an independent man tell her that he needed her with such sorrow and longing in his voice, it touched her deeply. "I need you too, certainly more than you need me."

"**I doubt that**," he rumbled teasingly.

"Well, we have enough time."

"To do what, mate?"

"To debate that. We _will_ be together forever after all."

Sesshomaru frowned deeply before kissing her forehead. "Forever is not long enough."

Kagome flushed prettily, pulling him down so that his face rested in her shoulder so that he couldn't see how red she turned. "Gosh, you're also the sweeter side. You're gonna make me blush until I'm seeing red like you."

"**It would be welcome.**"

'…_She enjoys both portions of this Sesshomaru_.'

'**You underestimate our mate too often.**'

'_I suppose I do._' A slight pause. '_You revealed more of our…feelings to her than I wish you had shared._'

'**Why keep anything from our mate? Are we not mating her because we trust that we can tell her anything, and she will be understanding?**'

'…_Hn._'

'**To simplify things,**_** I**_** will tell her how we feel, so that you do not have to.**' The soft aroma of lavender intermingling with his mate's scent caught his attention. When he raised his head, she yawned and kissed his nose. Chuckling quietly, he kissed her again. He moved off of her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the house and to their bedroom. "**Until next time, my beauty.**"

'_You will allow me to regain control now, no?_'

'**One more thing.**' He allowed his aura to spread over his domain until it found the one he was looking for. Swiftly, he made his way to the kitchen.

Setsuna sensed him as he placed the last plate in the cabinet. "I put Rin to bed alr-" He froze when his father's arms came to wrap him, the older youkai's nose buried in his hair. "F-father? W-w-what are youi doing?" He had never blushed so much in his life.

"**My son," **his voice practically oozed pride. Grinning, he moved his hands to Setsuna's shoulders.** "I have missed you. I thought of you every single day, and how you were growing up. I knew you would be amazing, but this! You resonate with so much power!**"

"…**I **_**am**_** your son,**" he admitted quietly. He hadn't spoken Inu in quite some time, so he progressed with caution. "**How did you think of me? You were frozen, right?"**

"**Sesshomaru was frozen. I, as his beast, was free thanks to my more stubborn side confining me in a mental cage of sorts.**" Growling warmly, he nuzzled him. "**He is too obstinate to tell you how much we love you, how much it hurt us for you to be upset with us, how deeply regretful we are that your life has been consumed by your rage.**"

"**While your words comfort me, I cannot simply undo centuries of anger and pain. I **_**want**_** to trust you, father. I really do, but…**"

"**Trust comes with time. I understand.**"

"**There is…so much that I want to say, but I cannot…Perhaps, our inner youkai could converse one day**?"

"**I would thoroughly enjoy that.**"

Setsuna hesitated for an instant, but his instincts rose to the surface. Growling pleasantly, he nuzzled his head to his father's chin. His ears turned bright red, and he quickly pulled away. "I-I'm goin' to bed now. S-see you in the morning."

"**Good night, Setsuna.**" He watched in amusement as his son dashed from the kitchen. '**Our pack is unmatched.**'

'_In what aspect?_'

'**All.**'

* * *

"My! If that pregnancy kimono doesn't fit you well, my charming little miko," Yori flirted lightly as he entered the room. Bypassing Sesshomaru and ignoring the low, but threatening growl sent in his direction, he came to stand before Kagome. He took her hands in his with a grin. "And how far along are we?"

"Almost a month," she gushed, beaming.

"You are glowing, my dear! Blinding me!" He laughed. "I'm being dramatic, but you are truly a sight to see."

Kagome bowed her head graciously. She herself loved the kimono Sesshomaru had bought for her. The main kimono was a pale yellow, purple butterflies littering her sleeves. Her obi, which tied in the front for easy access to her pregnant belly, was indigo and violet. "Thank you very much." Suddenly, she became aware the discomfort in her fiancé's aura. To remedy this, she withdrew her hands and took a small step back. "Sesshomaru-sama picked it out. He has excellent tastes."

Noticing what she had done, Yori smirked and looked pointedly at the daiyoukai over his shoulder. "Indeed he does, little one."

Inutaisho cleared his throat, standing, "Yori-sama, it is not as if we do not greatly appreciate your precious, but is there a reason you are here?"

"Ah, I came to inform you all that I will provide as Higurashi-san's personal body guard for the night."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we couldn't very well leave the poor miko alone and vulnerable in a room full of youkai, could we? Besides, we have yet to find her attacker, and he must know that she is here tonight. We expect something to occur."

"What?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

"Forgive me, miko-san. I did not intend to upset you. My wording was wrong. It is simply that it would make sense that on a night when you are expected to be alone, he would come again. But you have nothing to worry about. I will be there," his eyes darkened then, "and I will let nothing happen to you."

Sesshomaru's anger was perfectly hidden behind his formal expression, but Kagome still felt in rolling off of him in waves. "Where are your other guards?"

"Surrounding the building and in every nook and cranny. This is an important event, Sesshomaru-san. Few have been told of your existence, but it cannot be said whether or not they are happy or upset by it. We must watch closely. Worry not, though. Your miko is perfectly safe in my hands."

"With all due respect," Setsuna began, "we thought the same of Elder Shuji."

"I cannot even be compared with the likes of him," Yori glowered irritably. "I swear upon my life that I will keep her safe. Should I fail, then you may have my head as a sacrifice."

"…Very well. This Sesshomaru will accept the trade." Slowly, he approached his miko and threaded his fingers through her bangs. "If even a single hair on my mate's head is harmed, you _will_ regret it." Facing her, he patted her head, mindful of the ornaments in it. "Be safe. I will have an eye on you at all possible times."

Smiling, she waved him off. "Go. You'll be late. Elder Yori will take excellent care of me…I love you."

Inclining his head, he responded, "Noted," and pushed through the doors.

She sighed softly, folding her hands into her sleeves. Of course he wouldn't say it back in front of everyone. Eyes rolling toward the sky, she wondered if there was some way she could summon his beast just to hear him say it back.

"Fret not, young miko. All youkai are that way and have always been. We're a stubborn lot and protective as well. We fear that telling one that we love them could be giving the enemy ammo to use against us. It is simply a precaution, but we certainly know how to show love in private**."**

"I know," she answered softly, then smiled. "Show the way, won't you?"

Yori grinned, offering his arm for her to loop it through. "It is going to be a long day, miko-san, but at least we both have good company."

* * *

Tetsuo paced back and forth, fingering the puppet in his hand. If all went according to plan, the miko would be dead before the night was over with. He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face as she gasped for air, blood gushing from her mouth and oozing down her face. The heat rushed to the pit of his stomach as he imagined her that way. '_You will die a most beautiful death, wench._' He turned toward the door when his grandfather entered. "Grandfather! Is everything ready?"

"There has been a slight change of plans," Shuji ground out through clenched teeth. They had been prepared to end this. The plan had been thought out meticulously, down to the last minute. There would have been no way to tie them to any of the crimes against the miko, and by the time she knew what was happening, she would have a hole through her chest. Sesshomaru's visit the day before had ruined everything, though. "She is with pup."

"…so, what does that mean? That will make her death that much more important! We can't have him spawning a half-breed!"

"You should know, Tetsuo, how Inuyoukai behave when their female is pupped. It would not bode well for us. We will postpone."

"B-but how would he ever know it is us?"

"I will not risk it. A male motivated by anger can do strange things."

Shoulders sagging, Tetsuo gripped the puppet in his hand. Irritably, he questioned, "Then what will we do? Nothing?"

Shuji shook his head, a wicked grin sprouting on his face. "Oh. We won't do nothing. We'll make her look bad, in Sesshomaru-san's eyes and in the eyes of every youkai present."

"But how will we do that?"

"With the help of the wooden puppet in your hand…or should I say Umichi_?_"

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Here goes! Next update by Wednesday!


	46. Reinstated

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Quietly, Kagome absorbed all of the information that Yori presented to her. While his fellow elders went on about things that he assured didn't concern her, he pointed out the most important of those present from within a sound proof barrier. He found it quite refreshing to have such an attentive 'student'. Not only did she listen, but she asked questions, sitting on the edge of her seat and grinning up at him.

The first time she had graced him with that expression of utter awe and admiration, he had found himself floored. Blushing, an act that was altogether new to him, he had been unable to formulate his words properly and had stumbled and stuttered somewhat. More than once, he had had to tell her that it was obvious to see how Sesshomaru was so taken with her. And the modest, innocent creature! She would turn the most beautiful shade of red and murmur that she didn't understand what he was referring to.

Averting his eyes from the little miko, he chuckled to himself. Sesshomaru had his work cut out for him. Even once she had been claimed, she would have suitors coming from left and right to challenge him for her. With just an innocent glance, she would have men falling at her feet. '_How did the humans let this little treasure get past them? And her ex-husband…a fool he was._' As eager as he was to give them his blessing, he knew he had to be patient. He had only seen the surface of this miko. There was more he needed to see before he deemed her worthy of Sesshomaru, a feat that he had long ago thought impossible for any woman to achieve. He just ached for the miko to prove him wrong.

"Ah." Her soft gasp caught his attention.

"What is it, Kagome-san?"

"You didn't tell me who he was." She managed to catch herself before she pointed and explained, "The youkai in the red and black."

Yori stiffened as he realized where her attentions were directed. "The Dragon Lord of the East, Ichirou."

Kagome nodded slowly, observing the youkai. "Ichirou-sama." He was certainly a sight. Tall and lithe, with a build similar to her fiancé's, he walked toward the stage so gracefully that he almost seemed to glide. His obsidian hair hung long, slithering along the floor after him in an elegant braid. His pale skin glimmered in some places with what appeared to be scales, and his talons shone with a promise of death. On his forehead rested a red flower, seemingly a lily, and black stripes poured from his eyes to the underside of his chin. "He is one of the most exotic looking youkai I've ever seen, not that I've seen many." A much smaller youkai, who she assumed to be his son, followed closely behind him, clinging to his robes. '_Adorable._'

"Do you think so?" He inquired with a frown. '_So she is one of those fickle humans who is simply attracted to youkai, hm? I thought too much of her too quickly._'

"Definitely. Although, he doesn't hold a torch to my Sesshomaru-sama." A slight smirk on her face, she noted, "My mate could wipe the floor with him, whether at swordplay or in a beauty contest." Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she slapped her hands over her lips. "Ah! I'm sorry. Please don't tell him I said that, and don't think of me as disrespectful. I don't even know where that came from."

Yori couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from his throat, and he was grateful for the barrier. "It is quite alright, miko-san. It is only normal for a female to compare her mate to those around her. And you are not wrong in your observation. He and Sesshomaru have always had a love-hate relationship, so they've come to blows many a time. Your mate has never failed to have Ichirou kissing the floor before the battle was over."

Kagome, still flushed, mumbled, "Really?"

"Really."

"I just don't know what came over me. I've been doing and saying a lot of things that aren't usual for me lately."

"Perhaps your little one is introducing you to the ways of the youkai. It is not uncommon for a human woman impregnated with a youkai's seed to begin to exhibit traits of their lover's race."

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach, admonishing lightly, "Mama can hardly control her mouth without your help, thank you very much."

Yori cocked a brow, laughing. "Miko, you are a strange one."

"You sound like Sesshomaru-sama," She pouted. "He actually told me he fears for our pups if they gain some of my genes."

"I fear for them if they gain nothing of you, Miko. You have traits that will be highly helpful."

"Thank you." She slumped exaggeratedly. "Now, if you could tell that to my mate."

"I just may have to. Ah, but look. They are about to present him. Let us watch closely.'

Kagome sat up in her chair, her hands searching in the dark for the balcony rail before clinging to it. "Really, which door?" When he gestured toward the eastern entrance, she turned and focused her eyes in that direction.

Elder Kou cleared his throat loudly, both to quiet the room and to call attention to himself. "With all business taken care of, the Council would like to now take the time to discuss more important matters, the reason we are here." He paused momentarily as a few hushed whispers circled, then began again, "You all recall very well my announcement at the last meeting a number of months ago." Once again, the whispers began, only louder than before with murmurs of senile old men and ridiculous dreams. "Last year, I dreamt a glorious dream in which the 'late' Sesshomaru was present…Today, I inform you that that dream has manifested." The whispers returned with a roar, and Kou gave a wide smirk. "I present to you the great Sesshomaru, the eighteenth lord of the west!"

Kagome's chest swelled as her lover entered the main hall and all fell quiet. '_Mine!_' Her nails dug into the banister. They were staring at _her_ mate in awe, bowing before _her_ mate, cowering and submitting to _her_ mate. "_Mine_," the word rumbled from her throat.

Yori blinked in surprised. He had never seen an unmated human react in such a way. Perhaps something strange _was_ going on inside of her.

Sesshomaru's youki swirled threateningly around the room, and as it washed over her, Kagome sunk into her chair and shivered with pleasure. Grinning, she placed a hand on her stomach as their pup's aura spread in response, "Yes, that's papa. Do you feel him? Such power, ne?"

'_And the pup is too young to have such a response as well. Perhaps…_' Eyes wide, he looked to Kagome, who continued to stare at her lover. "Kagome-san, if you would excuse me for just a moment. There are pressing matters that I must discuss with Elder Kou. I will leave the barrier up and send guards for your protection."

"Thank you," she muttered without looking at him.

Leaving the room, he looked up and down the hall until he caught sight of a two guards. "You there. Protect Kagome-san at all costs. Should anything happen to her, it will be your heads." Quickly, he left the area and informed Elder Kou through their connection that he needed to speak to him immediately. '_If I am right..._'

* * *

Kagome sighed wistfully, wishing Sesshomaru could see her or at least feel her aura. '_This barrier is so confining. If whoever wanted to hurt me was really here, they would have attacked already._' Slumping in her chair tiredly, she yawned. As exciting and new as the event was, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. This was nothing new, though. For a week now, she had been feeling drained at the oddest of times. Initially, Sesshomaru had been worried by her fatigue, but she had assured him that her nightmares hadn't returned. The pup just took a lot out of her, she was sure. Absently, she stroked her stomach.

'_Let Mama stay awake just until Papa is done. Please._'

She wanted to admire her lover for as long as possible while he was in this position. The ceremony was in full swing, and he looked so regal in his pristine robes and comfortable with the amount of eyes that took him in. This was the world he belonged in, she realized. Never before had he looked this content when she had visited him at his office. Though she knew that him regaining his position as lord meant a great deal of changes, she couldn't help but feel happy for him. Few things in life seemed to make her Sesshou happy, and she wanted him to have this one.

Kagome jumped with a start as a handkerchief suddenly hung in her face. "Ah, thank you, Yori-sama." Dabbing the corners of her eyes, she laughed, "I feel a little silly, but it's rare that I get to see him look so happy."

"Happy?"

That voice was not Yori's. Startled, Kagome turned to her right, eyes widening at the sight of the woman before her. It wasn't so much the sight of the woman that had startled her. Truth be told, she was a beautiful woman with her angled narrow violet eyes and her lengthy lavender hair. What startled her was the woman's presence in her private booth and her familiar features. She had seen somewhere before, of that she was certain. But where?

"Don't mind me. I was just talking. But you…um, what are you doing in here? How did you get in without me hearing you, without Yori-sama seeing you?"

"What did you mean by 'happy'?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman. '_I asked you a question first._' "I was talking about Sesshomaru-sama."

"That is why I ask. You consider _that_ to be 'happy'? It is not an emotion often associated with Sesshomaru-sama. Truthfully, there are nearly no emotions associated with him."

She decided quickly that whoever this woman was, she didn't like her already. Maybe it was just because of the way the woman was eying her mate as if she were analyzing him, but she didn't like her. "That's because most people don't know what to look for. There are small ticks in his face, quirks of his lips, twinkles and color changes in his eyes that indicate different emotions. Now, I won't ask you again, how did you get here?"

Without even facing the girl, for her eyes were still focused on Sesshomaru, she answered, "Yori-sama."

"Oh…" Kagome frowned thoughtfully, glancing back at the door. Was she one of the guards Yori had sent to watch over her? "…Did you work under Sesshomaru-sama before his disappearance?" Her eyes narrowed at the woman's smile.

"Yes. I worked right under him. I loved it there."

"At the shiro?"

"Yes, at the shiro." Laughing quietly, she whispered, "Those were the best years of my life."

"You were very loyal to my lord?"

"Foolishly so." Her heart clenched. '_He never returned my loyalty…and I even died for him._'

Kagome started to ask another question, but a familiar voice caught her attention. Leaning forward in her chair, she breathed, "Sekkun!"

The woman beside her flinched noticeably, and Kagome wondered if she had hurt her ears. "Setsuna."

"Hm?"

"His name is Setsuna. It's a perfectly good name, and it doesn't need to be distorted simply for your enjoyment."

"Excuse me?" Kagome gaped at her. Of all the disrespectful things to say!

"I'm sure you heard me."

"I will address my son however I want to if it makes me feel closer to him!"

"Your son?"

"Yes! My son! Whose do you think he is? Yours?"

"Yes!"

Kagome stared at the woman incredulously, then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who do you think you are?" They had both taken to standing at some point during the dispute, and now Kagome noticed the large height difference between them. Still, she held her ground. She wouldn't be intimidated, especially not when it came to her son.

Silently, the woman shook her head. She'd messed up. She wasn't supposed to confront the woman. All she had been instructed to do was direct her attention to those who would threaten Sesshomaru. Irritably, she ran her hands through her hair. '_This wench is too provocative._'

Watching the woman, Kagome felt her breath hitch as her attention was drawn to the imprint on the woman's neck. '_Chains?_' Her eyes widened, and the word fell from her lips before she even had the opportunity to stop it. "Umichi."

Alarmed, Umichi stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Had Sesshomaru been talking to the wench about her?

"Y-you're Umichi, Sesshomaru's mate."

"So you recognize who I am, hm, wench?" She smirked wickedly.

"Are you alive?"

"Alive…such a difficult concept. I stand before you, and yet, I do not breathe. My heart beats, but not within my chest. What would you describe that as?"

"…Why have you come here?"

A tinkling laugh, "For revenge, of course." Her hand darted out toward Kagome.

Instinctually, she placed a protective hand on her stomach, stepped away from the woman, and released a threatening pulse of energy that forced Umichi against the wall. "Stay away from us." '_How did I do that? I-I just thought about it, and…_'

"Us?" Her eyes widened. "Well, the dog wastes no time, does he?" She snarled out, turning to look over the balcony at the man that had once been the object of her affections. '_Even in my death, you cannot honor me. Why must you hate me so?_' "My revenge won't be through harming you nor the bastard within you. No, I want to make _you_ suffer. Look out there."

Kagome glanced out at those below quickly, then brought her eyes back to Umichi distrustfully. "What?"

"There are six of my men out there, armed and waiting for me to give the signal. They will attack him, and he will fall."

'_Sesshou!_' She moved to the rail, looking over. '_Who is it? Who is it?_'

"The leader has a glimmering dagger. If you can take him out first, I'll flag down the others. But…you have to find out who he is. And that might be a little hard."

"Wh-" A searing pain shot through her head as it hit the wall, but her mind didn't have time to react any more than that as it was distracted by the hand that restricted her breathing. Instinctually, she clawed at the hand. "Ah!" She gagged, digging her nails into the wrist that held her up off the floor.

"Yes, this is what I meant." She laughed. "Gonna be kinda hard to see with dots in your vision, and pretty soon you'll faint entirely…Might even die, actually. How tragic, for two lovers to die on the same night."

Kagome felt herself grow light headed. Miserably, she prayed that somehow the air she inhaled would all be transferred to the pup. "Please…my pup."

"Do you think I care about your pup, you idiot?" She nearly laughed. "If you care about your pup, you'll try a little harder. I'm giving the signal. They'll be moving soon."

Panicked, she tried to summon her reiki as she peered down. '_Please! I don't care if I'm never able to use my reiki again! Just let me have control this one time to save my pup and my soul mate!_' Her eyes widened as she saw Lord Ichirou's son sit up a little straighter, something glimmering in his small hands. "A child?" She choked.

"He's over two hundred years old. He's more than capable and trained by his father. He hopes to make him proud by taking out his father's enemy."

"No." Kagome clenched her eyes shut, grasping the hand on her throat. She felt the heat rush in her body, and before she knew it, her reiki had exploded through her fingertips. Umichi disintegrated almost instant, and the barrier shattered around them. Dropping to her knees, Kagome gasped for breath. '_Drink, pup. Drink_.' Her vision was swimming. Clinging to the rail, she inhaled deeply, patting her stomach. _'You're okay. Mama's got you. She won't let anything happen to you if she can stop it._' Now, she needed to get herself together so that she would be able to say the same to Sesshomaru.

"Up there!" She heard, and she suddenly dreaded standing as she felt the vicious auras of thirty of the strongest youkai in Japan, and nearly all of them were aimed at her. Her chest burned in protest of her standing before she had replenished her oxygen, and her eyebrows furrowed at the pain. '_Sh*t!_'

Xxx

Setsuna had just finished his oath to take over the Western lands as lord at his father's passing when he had felt Kagome's energy wash over him, causing his hair to stand on end but his heart to calm at its warmth. '_Moth-_' Then a loud cry had broken out. He and all that stood up front turned to see the lady of the East holding the burning remains of her child to her chest and screeching in mourning. "Wh-what happened?"

The youkai were all in a tizzy, looking around until finally, a guard cried, "Up there!" And they all turned to find Kagome pulling herself up and looking down on them with furrowed brows and a deep scowl.

Elder Daichi's eyes narrowed angrily at Sesshomaru. "This is what happens when you bring an untrained miko on the grounds! Someone seize her!"

"Daichi-sama, you can't beli-" Setsuna began to protest, but he was silenced quickly by the older youkai.

"I have no choice but to believe! The child was obviously purified, and she is the only miko here!" Quickly, he turned to attempt to calm Ichirou down, but the dragon was already darting toward the miko. "Sessho-" The inuyoukai was already on the Eastern Lord's tail.

Shuji folded his arms into his sleeves, looking around so that no one would see the wide grin on his face. Everything was going according to plan, and there was little that could happen that would change the plan. '_Well done, Tetsuo._'

Kagome stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach as the youkai neared. Heart racing, she snatched the door open and attempted to fly past the guards, but they each took one of arms in theirs. "Let me go! Let me go!" She tried to call forth her power, but it refused to rise from beneath her skin. "Let g-" She gasped in pain as a clawed hand dug into her shoulder and snatched her down to the floor. The pain in the dragon's eyes made her heard clench, and just as soon as it was there, it was gone. His eyes cold, he reared back his hand, and she clenched hers shut. Suddenly, the pressure was gone. When she opened her eyes again, Sesshomaru had the man pressed against the wall. She recognized that face. "Beast," she breathed, eyes rising as Setsuna landed on the balcony and went to help her up.

Setsuna felt the anger rush into him, and his eyes flickered at the sight of her blood. Her shoulder was a mess of blood and skin. "Can you still feel it?"

"S-sekkun, I-I didn't…"

"I know you didn't…Don't cry." He knew he would fall apart at the seams if he saw her tears fall, but he also knew he couldn't force her to keep them in her eyes. She was scared, and seeing his father wrestle with the father of the boy she had purified wasn't making things any better. "What happened…to your neck? It's bruising."

"Ah," she touched her neck with the hand of her uninjured arm. "A-a woman was up here with me." Her answer called the attention of the two wrestling youkai.

"Who?"

"Umichi."

"Wh-"

"Kagome-san!" Yori came speeding down the hall. "Kagome-san, are you alright? I apologize sincerely."

Fuming, Ichirou inquired, "Do you not know what this woman has done?"

"I know what she is accused of, and I also know what you would see if you calmed down long enough to notice. As a lord, I expect more of you, even in such a situation."

"I do not understand, Yori-sama."

"Kagome-san, would you care to explain?"

Kagome hesitated, looking among the faces in the room. Licking her lips, she said, "A woman appeared up here beside me."

"Appeared?"

"Yes. She just, popped up. She said you had sent her, so I just accepted i."

"I sent no such woman."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I realized that. We talked for a while, and I came to the realization that she was Umichi." She noted the shock and worry in Setsuna's eyes and patted his hand. "She's dead, but she's walking amongst the living…or at least she was. She was here for revenge, she said. She told me she had six men among you all who would attack Sesshomaru-sama. A-and she had me by the throat. I had to protect my pup and my mate. I had to!"

Setsuna rubbed her back. "Of course."

"So my reiki came out, and it hit her. She disappeared, then. And when I was pulling myself up, I saw that everyone was looking at me like, like I had killed someone."

"You did," Ichirou hissed.

"Silence," Sesshomaru bit, his stern aura accompanying his voice.

"What does any of this have to do with my hatchling?"

Yori held up his hand to quiet the man, facing Kagome and taking her hands in his. "What made your energy attack Ichirou-san's child?"

Kagome squeezed his fingers nervously, "He had a dagger."

"A what?" Ichirou cried. "My son has never laid a hand on such a weapon!"

"Another outburst, and you will be removed, Ichirou. I am trying to give you an explanation." Yori frowned up at the man. He was startling the poor woman, and he was showing himself to be a rash, uncontrollable lord. He had always been a hotheaded child, but he had thought the man had outgrown this. "I understand your upset. Certainly, I do. But you will never get the answers you crave if you keep interrupting. Kagome-chan, if you will."

"Umichi-san told me that there were six men who would attack Sesshomaru-sama. The leader, she said, would have a dagger. If I killed him, she'd cut the whole thing off. Then, I saw that the one with the dagger was Ichirou-sama's son, a _child_. But then…"

"What?"

"I saw something in his eyes. They looked so hollow, a really dull green-"

"Tarou has his mother's grey eyes. They aren't green."

"I wasn't sure, but something felt wrong. Still, I didn't intend to hurt him. All I thought about was protecting my mate and our pup."

Ichirou sniffed. '_Mate?_' He glanced at Sesshomaru, who stood proudly at his side, chest raised. '_Dog,_' he nearly sneered. "Then that was not my hatchling, not with green eyes. So, where is my son?"

Yori did not look up at him. Instead, he smiled pleasantly at Kagome, who blushed. "Kou-san has your son. We were having a…discussion, when we heard a mewling from a room in the east wing."

"Thank you, Yori-sama," he bowed lowly, then turned to Sesshomaru, bowing again. "You must understand my reasoning."

"You will understand mine," Sesshomaru let his eyes convey a silent threat. Bowing again in understanding, Ichirou flew down the hall in search of his son. As his eyes left the man, he brought them down to Yori, who will still holding his mate's hands.

"Kagome-chan, I have never in my life bowed to a human. But I bow to you," He lowered himself until his face touched the floor. "And I will allow Sesshomaru-san to mate no one if it is not the one human who has earned my respect, loyalty, and love."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her face turned a shade of red that Setsuna had never seen before. "L-l-love?" She sputtered, her head snapping up at Sesshomaru's loud snarl.

Yori laughed softly. "Were you not the little miko who wisely informed us that there cannot be loyalty without love, nor love without loyalty? And you, Sesshomaru, have nothing to worry about. I do not have a romantic affection for your mate, thought she is painfully adorable." He ruffled the woman's hair.

"Yori-sama," she giggled.

"I'll have none of that. Call me Yori."

"…Yori," she flushed.

"Remarkable."

Sesshomaru growled again, pulling his mate up off the floor and into his arms. "Yori-sama," he told her sternly, then softened as he saw the pain in her face. "She is harmed," he told Yori pointedly, then allowed his tongue to slide over the first of five wounds on her arms.

Yori touched a hand to his chest. "Ah. I just had an angel call me by my name, and now I'm going to die happily." He lowered his head. "I am a man of my word."

Kagome dug her nails into Sesshomaru's shoulders when he shifted her in his arms, "Don't…please" she added meekly. "He came in time to stop anything wo…" Her voice trailed off as something caught her attention. Drawing away from Sesshomaru, she motioned for him to sit her down. Once he had, she knelt on the floor on all fours.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called to her, alarmed by her position.

"What is this?" Kagome held up the small wooden pupped, two thin hairs wrapped around its base, one black, the other lavender.

"A…puppet?" Setsuna answered uncertainly, taking the object from her hand and sniffing it. "The scent is unfamiliar."

Yori offered his hand, taking hold of the puppet. "Yes…unfamiliar." The way his hand clenched around the object didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. Clearing his throat, he spoke as calmly and soothingly as he could manage, "Let us go get your wound checked out, as well as the little prince or princess in your stomach."

Kagome nodded excitedly. "Oh, could we? I really want to be sure I managed to keep the pup safe."

"I am sure you did well. Come." '_Shuji, you have gone too far! And this time, you have been sloppy! You. Will. Not. Get. Away. Unscathed!_'

xxx

Shuji is about to get a Yori-smackdown! Finally!

Anywho, sorry for the super ultra mega lateness. Will try to update a lot more often because there'll be a period where I can't update _in_ about two weeks _for_ about two weeks. Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading your reviews.


	47. Red Handed

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Shuji made his way through the halls as quickly as he could, trying his best to ignore his grandson's pleads and apologies. It was too late for apologies. They would be dead, two smoking piles of burned flesh, if he didn't find Tetsuo's other puppet. Luckily, when Sesshomaru's wench had purified Ichirou's son, the puppet had been destroyed as well. Hopefully, they were as lucky when it came to Umichi's puppet, but he needed proof that it was alright.

"Grandfather, please! Speak to me! I-I did my best."

Shuji waved his hand irritably to silence him. Swallowing thickly, he turned and opened the door that led to the balcony Kagome had occupied. Without hesitation, he dropped to his knees and began to search the floor.

"Grandf-"

"Look for it!" He hissed viciously, smacking his hands on the floor. "Search this entire room! I will not leave here until we are sure it isn't here, or we find it!"

"O-okay." His shoulders sank, and he quickly got down on the floor. '_I-I'm sorry, grandfather._'

If he hadn't been so angry about not being able to kill the despicable miko, maybe he wouldn't have made so many mistakes. He had only been trying to impress his grandfather, to make him proud of him. That was what this whole thing had been about. Who would have thought that in the end, all of his efforts would have been for naught? He had failed his grandfather anyway, and he may have even cost them their lives.

'_Idiot! How hard would it have been to take Ichirou's child to another location so that it would look like she'd killed him? O-or to not put my hair on the puppet? So what? I would have had a little less control! It would have been safer! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_'

"I-I don't see," He fall back on his legs. "Do you?"

"No. There are a few ashes over here. She must have purified it." Slowly, he stood. "We are safe. For now. Next time, you had better not mess up."

"I'll be careful next time, Grandfather. I swear. I won't put you in danger just because I'm an idiot."

"Next time?" a familiar voice questioned from behind.

The two turned the second the first syllable left his lips. As he stared at them, Shuji chuckled a little, "Yori. What business have you here? Especially at this hour?"

"…I came to look for evidence of what happened here today."

"So did we," Tetsuo offered weakly.

"Yes," Shuji agreed, mentally rewarding his grandson for coming up with a lie so quickly. "We found nothing here. Next, we were on to the room where Ichirou's so-"

"Silence," Yori commanded, his tone causing the older male to jump slightly. Eyebrows furrowed and a deep scowl set on his full lips, he fumed, "I found it, so you can stop your lying."

Shuji felt his heart drop, but he refused to show it on his face. Cocking a brow, he inquired, "Found what, Yori-san? And my lies? What lies do you speak of?"

"Do you take me for an idiot? I know it's you who has been victimizing that poor woman since the day she came before us! Torturing her the way you have, you ought to be ashamed!"

"I know nothing of what you speak of, but-" The rest of his words turned tail and jumped back down his throat as Yori's aura swelled viciously and overwhelmed him, causing him to stumble backward.

Yori stepped forward threateningly, his youki flaring dangerously and his clenched hands flaring with energy. "Don't insult me by lying! I know! I found the puppet with your grandson's hair on it! I've noticed the smallest inconsistencies and your stories! I've seen to way you glared at that gentle creature, the way you looked as if you wanted to kill her! I've noticed it all, so do not think me a fool!"

Shuji stiffened angrily, his shoulders tightening. Running his hands through his hair, he hissed, "Well, since you think you have all of the answers, what do you plan to do with them?"

"…Your heart is pounding so loudly it's blocking your ears, isn't it? The United Youkai Army of Japan is entering this floor as we speak. They will take you both away, and I will tell Sesshomaru of your sins against his prospective mate."

Tetsuo's eyes widened, and he gaped. Startled, he looked to his grandfather who simply nodded, his expression grim. His heart raced as the army of men came into view, filing onto the hall. Hearing Yori speak, he turned to face him.

"You are both under arrest for your crimes against the West. Shuji, your rank as Elder is temporarily stripped from you. You have, at the moment, been dishonorably discharged from your position. Tetsuo, considering that you were exiled to begin with, there is nothing much lower that we can do to you. You will be held in prison, and you had better pray that Sesshomaru be merciful. That goes for both of you. Have you any last words or messages that I should relay?"

Shuji nodded once and cleared his throat. "You will regret this…arresting one of your own for a human. No, worse, a _miko_. I am innocent, and yet, here I stand, accused of my grandson's crimes. You will look the fool when the truth is revealed."

Yori turned to the younger youkai, eyebrow arched as he saw the shock and pain shining in his eyes. '_He's lying._'

"…Please, don't take my grandfather. I-it was all my fault. I just couldn't stand seeing my idol, the great Sesshomaru-sama mated to a w-weak human. Grandfather was innocent, so please don't hold this against him." He bowed his head so that his face wouldn't give his lies away. _'I-if this is what I can do to make him proud of me, then I'll do it. I-I'd die for you, grandfather. You're all I have._'

Yori frowned slightly. '_Do you not realize what fate you are damning yourself to?_' "…Regardless, we will take you both until we are certain." Taking a step back, he nodded and instructed to the two nearest officers, "Bind them."

* * *

Kagome twirled around in the maternity dress she wore. Touching her now slightly, but noticeably, protruding belly, she grinned brightly. "I like this," she whispered, eyes raising at the knock on her door. "Alright. This is the last one. I'm coming out." Taking herself in once more, she opened the door to the dressing room and stepped out. "Well, what do you think?"

Sesshomaru looked her over approvingly, growling low in his throat. "You look remarkable, mate."

"Really?" She flushed prettily. "You think so?"

"Would I have said it were it not true?" He asked, standing behind her and turning her to face the mirror in the wall. Holding her chin, his long fingers brushing over her cheeks, he continued to stare at her. The small bump that was her stomach made warmth dance into his eyes. Placing his palm against her belly, he released some of his energy and was pleasantly surprised to feel his pup react with a flare of its own energy.

The woman who had offhandedly greeted them when they had entered the store walked past with a number of pieces of clothing hanging on her arm. At the sight of them, she halted and stepped back. "Oh, wow. What a couple."

Kagome flushed, but thanked the woman politely. Raising her hand to cover Sesshomaru's, she whispered, "Remember when we bought you those suits when you first got hired at Hiroshi Co? And that guy said the same thing, or something like that?"

"Hn."

"Then, I would've never fathomed that we'd be like this now. Ya know? I mean, you are everything that I have ever hoped for. I'm so lucky," her eyes filled with tears and she laughed. "Look at me, getting all emotional. Cut it out, pup. Papa doesn't like tears. They burn his nose."

Sesshomaru tilted her head for her to look at him. "So long as they are tears of happiness, this Sesshomaru will welcome them." Lowering his head, he kissed her tears away before settling his lips against her own.

Kagome giggled as the kiss ended, drawing away and wiping her eyes. "I like everything that I tried on, but this…I don't want to take this off."

His hand reached to take hers, and he took hold of the clothes she hanging in the dressing room. Stopping at the register, he placed the clothes on the counter and turned Kagome to the side, drawing her tag out of her dress. "She will wear this one out of the store."

"Masaru! You could at least ask her." Sighing, she apologized, "I am so sorry. He's a little…I don't even know how to explain it."

"No need!" The woman assured her with a laugh, raising the price gun to scan the tag on her dress. "You have a man willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. Don't ever apologize for that."

"Ah…I've never thought of it that way," she admitted softly, raising her eyes shyly to look at her mate. "Thank you."

Lowering his eyes to her, he simply replied with a nod and a, "Hn."

The ends of her eyes crinkling as she laughed, the older woman scanned the rest of the clothing, "Your price is right here," she pointed to the monitor. "Will that be cash or credit?"

Kagome stared at the price on the monitor in shock. Sesshomaru had forbidden her from looking at the prices on the clothing, so she had obediently avoided looking at them. Now, she realized just how much she had spent. "A-ah, Masaru, we can't-"

Sesshomaru withdrew his wallet, taking the bills out and handing them over. "You may keep the change."

"That is so kind of you, sir. Thank you. Here's a fun fact," she said as the receipt printed. "All of the 'change' we keep in this boutique is given to the Kamigiri Hospital for Ill Children. They'll really appreciate this." Ripping the receipt, she handed it to him with a grin, "Thank you for coming, and please come shop with us again. Congratulations on your little one also."

Kagome bowed her head gratefully as Sesshomaru took the bag and headed for the door. "Thank you," she said quickly, hurrying after him "Masaru!"

Lips thin, Sesshomaru said, "Do not say that name."

"Hm?"

"I do not wish for any other name to come out of your mouth. You will call me by my name." No other name sounded right out of her mouth, especially when she was talking to him. It felt almost as if she were talking to some other male.

Kagome frowned. "I can't exactly walk down the street calling you the killing perfection…How about Maru? Is that enough of a compromise? It's more like a nick name than an entirely new name I made up for you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It will do."

"And about how much all of this cost. What were you thinking?"

"We are even."

"What?"

"The suits you bought."

Kagome fumed. "I did that out of the goodness of my heart! Beyond that, you spent way more on me than I did on you! I know lots of little cheap stores we could have gone to, and Mama has her old maternity clothes."

"The Lady of the West will not wear secondhand clothing."

"I'm not the Lady of the West yet," she insisted, unconsciously rubbing her shoulders. "And if the youkai have their way, I never will be."

Sesshomaru tucked her into his side, his hand on the smooth skin of her shoulder. His saliva had healed her nicely, leaving nothing but thin scars. Her reiki had done away with those after only a couple of days. "They have no choice."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his confidence. "Right, because my big, bad mate will crush all in his way."

"You jest, mate."

"I'm serious," she assured him. "I exaggerated, but I really do believe that you're strong enough to beat anyone who even attempted to stand in your way." Smiling brightly, she hugged his arm to her chest. "Gosh, I don't know why, but when you were reinstated as Lord, and I saw everyone staring at you, I felt such a thrill." Flushing, she confessed, "I mean, they were ogling my mate, and that part made me really jealous, but…they were ogling _my_ mate because he is that powerful. I felt so proud and honored."

Sesshomaru growled contently. "A proper reaction."

Kagome nodded. "Elder Yori said that sometimes humans get traits like their mates when they're pregnant. I figure that's why I acted that way, but it was so bizarre. I was actually," she lowered her voice, "turned on by just the feel of your aura."

Her words boosting him, he allowed his chest to swell ever so slightly, but she noticed.

"And _that_! I did _that_!" She showed him with her own body. "I sat just like that, and I _growled_. It was better than any growl I've ever imitated before."

"…you growled?"

"The noise you make. That's the best way I can describe it."

Sesshomaru nodded, storing this information away. Humans did not growl just because they were pregnant. No. That came with mating. Though he was certain he hadn't, he checked her neck for good measure to be sure he hadn't marked her during an especially pleasurable rutting. His hand gliding up from her shoulder to caress the skin of the nape of her neck. "Hn."

Kagome glanced at the watch on her arm. "Ah! I told mama that if we were in the area around lunch, we'd stop by…Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"I'm a little nervous. I wonder if she'll notice that I'm pregnant before I tell her. I'm not showing very much…How will she and Daddy react? And Sota! He still hasn't entirely gotten over our falling out during winter break. He doesn't really approve of _us_."

"…He does not?" This was news to him. Sure, the boy had looked at him strangely when their families had gotten together, but he had not said a word against him.

"I think he's torn between liking you a lot for who you are and disliking you because he thinks you hurt me. He's always been really protective of me, more so than Bankotsu even. You're the first boyfriend that I've ever had tha the actually liked."

"Though he still dislikes me."

"...Yeah?"

"Hn."

"I guess we'll see when we get there. Hm?"

* * *

"I forgot about the barrier around the shrine," Kagome noted as they stood at the bottom steps. "If it hurts you, I can ask them to come down her- No! If it hurts you, it might hurt the pup, won't it?" She asked in alarm, taking a step backward.

"The barrier does not affect this one, and it will not affect your pup." Flaring his own aura, he noted, "It would seem that this barrier only repels threats. I am not a threat to you, nor your family. Therefore, it will not attack my youki. The same goes for our pup. Also, the spiritual energy that surrounds your body protects him."

Hesitantly, she nodded and watched as he stepped up onto the first step. Seeing that nothing happened, she took his offered hand and climbed the stairs with him. '_His hands are huge!_' She realized as his large hand completely engulfed her own. She had noticed the size difference before, but suddenly…suddenly, it was so much more noticeable. '_And yet, he's so gentle._' Though he could easily crush her hand, he seemed to cradle it. Raising her free hand, she ran her thumb over the place where she knew his stripes were.

Lowering his eyes to hers, he reveled in the love that shone there. "Hn?"

"Nothing." She nuzzled her face against his shoulder. "I just love you is all."

"…And I, you, mate."

"I hope we're like this, like newlyweds, forever. I never want to forget how could it feels to tell you how much I love you." As they reached to top of the stairs, she suddenly ran forward. "Wah! The God Tree! It was barren the last time I was here. Look at the flowers, Sesshou!"

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the steps, watching as she ran circles around the tree. How could she lapse so easily from mature adult to easily excitable child, he wondered. How did she manage to still look so attractive no matter how she behaved? It didn't matter. Seeing her so happy and carefree warmed him, and he only hoped that she would still be this way in the future...no matter what it held for them. He moved to meet her when she started in his direction, and when they were standing directly before each other, she tapped her pursed lips with a finger. Obliging, he bent over to kiss her.

Kagome worked her fingers through his hair, and when they withdrew, she grinned broadly at the flower that rested in his hair. "You're so pretty."

All too quickly, the warmth faded from his eyes at his will. As cute as she was, he couldn't allow her to emasculate him. "Miko," he began sternly, taking the flower from his hair.

"But the pup likes it," she pouted.

"Regardless," he placed the flower in her hair, "it would look more appropriate on you, mate."

Kagome sighed but conceded. "Okay. Okay."

'**Let her do what she wants! All that matters is that she's attracted to us!**'

'_This Sesshomaru will not be made a fool of._'

'**That isn't her intent.**'

'_It is the only outcome. A line must be drawn_.'

'**Very well…At least kiss her forehead. Show her our continued affection.**'

Sesshomaru pinched her chin lightly between his thumb and pointer finger, pecking her forehead. "You are most beautiful when smiling, mate."

The smallest of smiles blooming on her lips, she nodded and began to drag him toward the house. "Okaa-san!" She pushed back the shoji "Otou-san! Sota-kun!"

"Kagome!" Sota came flitting down the stairs and into the room. "Kago-…me."

"Sesshou-kun decided to come with."

"…I see," he frowned a little, but bowed. "Sesshomaru-san."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Sota-san."

"Kagome! Don't be so loud!" Her mother fumed as she entered the room, her husband just behind. "You always were such a loud chil- Oh, my." Her eyes zeroed in on her daughter's stomach.

Kagome grinned and nodded, placing her hand on her abdomen. "We're having a baby, a pup _actually_."

Ayumi took a couple of hesitant steps toward her daughter, and Kagome reciprocated. "Truly?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm just fat?" Kagome inquired playfully.

"No! I-I'm just so happy! My baby!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome's shoulders, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, love! And I'm sorry I've been pressuring you. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know, mama." Kagome buried her face in her mother's shoulder, laughing as her father pulled them both into his arms.

"Congratulations, beautiful," Kenji kissed the top of his daughter's head before withdrawing. Going to stand before Sesshomaru, he bowed lowly. "I welcome you into the family, and I thank you for making my daughter so radiant with happiness."

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "It is repayment for taking her for myself."

Kenji laughed loudly. "Well! What good repayment! Sota, did you congratulate your sister and brother?"

Sota sighed softly, forcing a smile. "Congrats, sis. You too, _bro_."

Ayumi giggled as she wiped her daughter's eyes with thumbs. "Look at you, dear. Your mascara is running. Come. Let's go talk in the living room."

They all migrated to the living room, Ayumi and Kenji sharing the loveseat, Sota on the floor, and Sesshomaru sitting in the single chair in the room with Kagome comfortably situated in his lap. It wasn't long before the topic of the conversation turned to the baby's gender, which was unknown, and names depending on the gender.

"Gosh, I hate the name Yuki. I'm sorry, mother, but I do. Unisex names are so unattractive to me for whatever reason. I just can't do it."

"But your great great great grandma-"

"I don't care! If my great great great great great grandmother's name was Momo, I wouldn't name my child after a frui-" She shifted as she felt something vibrate under her bottom. Leaning over, she made room for Sesshomaru to reach into his pocket. "Who is it?"

Sesshomaru read the caller ID, holding the phone where she could see it. "Excuse me." Standing her up straight, he stood and sat her back down before leaving the room. "Yori-san."

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry for calling you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. Why have you called?"

"There is an important matter I wish to speak to you about…in person. If you could meet me somewhere this weekend?"

Sesshomaru considered it. "Kagome has an appointment for the pup at the birthing center outside of Tokyo."

Yori nodded in understanding. "Which day? At what time?"

"Saturday morning. Eleven-thirty."

"Great! I will see you then…How is she doing? The pup? How is it?"

"Kagome and the pup are well. Her wound has healed, and the pup is strong."

"Good! Very! Tell the little miko that I said hello. Good day."

"Hn." Folding his phone closed, Sesshomaru frowned. If they were meeting in person, it meant Yori had important information that he didn't want to leak. Perhaps it was about his mate's attacker. He turned to look over his shoulder as he felt Sota's aura entering the room. He wondered vaguely if the boy knew that he held a rather nice amount of spiritual energy. "Sota-san."

Sota glanced over his shoulder before closing the door and facing Sesshomaru again. "What are your intentions with my sister? Are you really going to marry her and mate her as you say? Or are you going to abandon her again, but this time, with a pup?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before relaxing. The boy was obviously concerned about his older sister. He would respect him for that. "Kagome and I will marry, mate, and have a multitude of pups together. We will be together for as long as we live which, once we mate, will be a number of millennia. You have nothing to worry about."

"Kag's my sis. I'll never stop worrying about her, but if I know…If I know that I can trust you to take care of her without a shadow of a doubt, then I'll worry a little less. I know you're more capable than Hojo could have ever hoped to be, but you're still a man…and you've hurt her once already."

"We are allies, are we not? We have a common cause: protecting Kagome from harm. I trust her in your hands, and you must trust This Sesshomaru with her as well."

"…alright. I'm depending of you. Take care of me," he bowed, then rose with a smile, adding, "_Onii-san_."

Sesshomaru bowed slightly. "Likewise, _otouto-san_."

"Oh no, mama! Not the baby pictures!" Kagome cried out loudly, causing Sota to laugh.

"You might wanna get in there! Kag's baby photos are the best. Come see." Opening the door, he led the way back to the living room and settled back on the floor. Noting the way his sister's face lit up, he couldn't fight the smile that tried to form on his lips. Her eyes fell on him, and she smiled brighter, causing him to blush. '_Stupid older sister…smiling at people like that. Save that for your husband, idiot._'

* * *

*******Hope you liked it! Will update on Saturday for sure! Then after that, I'll disappear for two weeks :( Sorry! But on the bright side, when I come back, it will be a most glorious return! (Yeah, I'm just talking. It'll be pretty good, I think.) Anywho, see you next time!*********


	48. DISREGARD

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

DELETED. DISREGARD.


	49. Checkup

**A/N: Hey! Did I get your attention with all the bold? Yes? Okay! Well, I'm back from Japan! Yaaaay! I was just putting this up here to let you know that this chapter is a total rewrite of the last chapter! I would delete it, but the last time I deleted chapters, I confused people. Once an appropriate amount of time has passed, I **_**will**_** delete it. I hated how rushed the last one was! This one will be better! Promise! Okay! On With the tale!**

* * *

The Missing Link

By:

Summary: Kagome is an archaeologist who's teams digging around Japan. In her search, she comes across the only known existing demon, frozen and preserved in the mountains. Once he's thawed up, it is up to her to attend to him, teach him the ways of the new world, and comfort his aching heart.

**'Blah**'-Sesshomaru's strange language

'_Blah'_-thoughts

_**'Blah**_'- Mental communication

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That is all…thank you

* * *

Finally managing to free is finger from his pup's gnawing gums, Inuyasha glanced toward his watch with a frown. "Oi, Kagome," he called loudly, knowing she would hear him though she was in the kitchen with Kikyo. "The hell is the prick doin'? He's not one to be late!"

Kikyo, who had stilled from the moment her beloved had opened his mouth, now slapped her hands on the counter and hissed, "What have I told you about using such language in front of Kazuo-kun?"

Ear flattening onto his head, Inuyasha replied, "Keh! H-he doesn't know what I'm sayin'!" Facing his son, he arched a brow, "Do you?"

The pup, who had taking to gumming at his own tongue since his father had removed his finger, looking up with wide, sparkling amber eyes. He stared at his father for a moment, as though he were trying to relay some sort of message to him without speaking. After some time, as though it became apparent to him that Inuyasha could not understand, and the pup lifted his nose and turned away, snubbing him.

"W-why you little!" he laughed, tickling the pup under his chin.

"Careful, now," Kagome cautioned as she entered the living room, a tray of tea cups in her hands. "You know they say if you tickle a child too often, they'll develop speech impediments."

"Oh yeah? And who are _they_?"

"…M-mothers, of course! I mean, I found this site where a bunch of mothers talk about things. A lot of them agreed on that point. And who would know if not a mother?"

"I dunno. A scientist, maybe," he scoffed at her gullibility. "I mean, any old group of people can get together and agree on somethin'. If you, me, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo say the sky is purple, is that gonna make it true?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "What time of day is it?"

Deadpanning, he turned away from her and peered down at Kazuo. "Women, huh?"

Instinctively, Kikyo reached down to remove her shoe and throw it at him but quickly righted herself. "You are lucky that you're so close to Kazuo. Otherwise, this shoe would have knocked you into the next life."

"What did I do?" He asked, mouth agape.

Kagome sighed and shook her head at him. Setting the tray on the coffee table, she mentally thanked God that she didn't have to worry about such things with Sesshomaru. She would, she realized, have to be fearful of his somewhat cold disposition rubbing off on their pup, as well as his slight inclination to violence. Shuddering as she recalled the number of fights, and near-fights, that had transpired between he and Inuyasha over the past weeks, she sighed. Perhaps she had more to worry about than she realized.

"So, what is that stuffy as-" At Kikyo's glare, he exhaled miserably and corrected with sarcastic emphasis, "_butt_ brother of mine doing anyway?"

"Looking over some treaty or some other important document. They were delivered around midnight last night, and he's been holed up in his study ever since." Trying not to pout, she handed him his tea. Of course that stupid servant would come on the first night in ages where she had managed to talk him into cuddling her without any sex before or after. "Don't get so worried. Like you said, he isn't one to be late. He'll be down just in time to leave…I wonder if I should take him some tea upstairs."

"Well, well, look at you." Kikyo smiled into her tea cup. "Settling into your position of mate already?"

Flushing brilliantly, Kagome answered, "I can't help but think of him."

The older miko laughed. "It's not a bad thing, Kagome-chan. I find myself coddling this one more often than I should with his ego." Ignoring Inuyasha's interjection, she continued, "It's instinct when your mate is an Inuyoukai."

"So, that's what it is?" Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "Yori-san said something similar, but hearing it from someone who has actually experience with an Inuyoukai is a little more assuring. I was getting kind of nervous because of the way I've been acting."

Ears perked up, Inuyasha inquired, "Like what?

"Well, like growling. My growling is getting much better, and sometimes it comes out without me really trying to, you know? And nuzzling! I'm starting to enjoy that more than…" she flushed, "more than hugging. On top of that, I get jealous."

"Everyone gets jealous," Kikyo laughed lightly.

"_No_. It's weird. I've never been the type to get jealous, but now, it's like the smallest of things can set me o-" Her voice cut off as the aura of her lover filled the house, the youki thrumming pleasurably against her reiki. "Sesshoumaru."

Lifting his chin in acknowledgement toward the other occupants of the room, he approached his mate and graced her with a gentle pat on the head. Taking in her scent imperceptibly, he noted that, while she appeared healthy, her scent held the smallest trace of fatigue. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded quickly. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering her, he asked, "Rin is with Shippo and Setsuna, no?"

"Yeah. They left earlier. Apparently, someone in a lower council, I think Setsuna said, has prepared documents for you and Rin to help you blend in with society. You know, like identification and stuff."

"They have gone to retrieve them."

"Yes."

Nodding, Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha's car keys from the coffee table and headed toward the door. The aforementioned hanyou quickly sprang up, going after him, "Oi! What're you doin'? Hey! Don't you ignore me! Sesshomaru, you bastard!"

Kagome massaged her temple and let out an amused sigh. "What are we going to do with them?"

Picking up her son's carseat by the handle, Kikyo joked, "I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine."

Though Kagome's rational mind knew that the older woman was very much in love with Inuyasha and therefore was not a threat, a darker portion of her bristled at the suggestion. Her mate wouldn't be handled by anyone, let alone some other miko! Calming herself, she forced a laugh, "I dunno about that." Brushing her jealousy away, she followed her out to the car, where the green eyed monster reared its head once again.

Kikyo handed her pup's seat over to Inuyasha, who buckled the seat in beside him, in the back of the car. Then, she made her way to the front. "Ah, Kagome-chan, I hope you don't mind. I get car sick in the back, and the front isn't safe for a pregnant woman."

Kagome cut her eyes to her mate at the steering wheel, then forced a smile, "Thanks for being concerned about me." Angrily, she buckled herself into the backseat and prepared for the long ride.

"I'm so excited for Kazuo's first check up! I've never known a youkai child, so I'm unsure about whether he is progressing the way he should. Are you excited for yourself, Kagome-chan?"

"Overwhelmingly so," she answered as she tried to calm herself by reminding herself that Kikyo loved Inuyasha. Smiling more freely, she elaborated, "It's still such a shock that I'm pregnant. I just want everything to go well, and I want to make sure that I do all that I can to ensure…that _our pup_ is safe and healthy." She could feel the growl working up in her chest as she noticed that Kikyo had placed her arm next to Sesshomaru's on the armrest, their elbows brushing for an instant. '_It's okay!_' she told herself, but the growl still worked forward.

As if sensing her unease, Kazuo gave a soft giggle, reaching his hand out and snatching a lock of her hair. When Kagome yelped, he cooed at her and tried to mimic the sound of her low growl, a sound only he had heard as he leaned over in his seat to look up at the woman who looked like his mother. He only succeeded, though, in filling his mouth with bubbles, drool dribbling down his fat cheeks and chin.

Kagome laughed warmly, surprising Inuyasha, who turned from where he'd been staring at his mate in a similar fashion to the way Kagome had been staring at hers. Grinning, he asked, "What are you doing? You're all wet, pup."

"He was being a gentleman," Kagome assured him, drawing her handkerchief from her purse and using it to clean his face. "Helping his auntie out." Leaning forward, she gave the pup a 'thank-you' Eskimo kiss.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama," the inuyoukai before them bowed lowly before raising to her full height. Sweeping her eyes to Kagome, she smiled and bowed again, "Kagome-sama."

Kagome quickly argued, "Call me Kagome-san please, Satomi-san." This woman was obviously no threat. Not only was she too docile, but she was elderly. Granted, as a youkai, the woman only appeared to be in her forties with the slightest of bags under her violet eyes and a thin gray streak in her short, indigo hair. Still, compared to Sesshomaru's youthful, almost adolescent appearance, that meant she was old.

Blinking in surprise, the woman looked to Sesshomaru and, at his expression, repeated, "Kagome-sama."

Turning to his mate, Sesshomaru explained, "Satomi delivered Setsuna."

"Sekkun? Really?" She asked excitedly, "Well, then, I trust you fully with my pup's life."

Surprised, Satomi allowed a grin to spread on her lips. "Thank you for your trust, but I was only one of several attendants. Shinmi-sama had a somewhat difficult birth." That was putting it mildly, but she didn't want to frighten the poor girl.

"Difficult?"

"Well, milady, whenever youki and reiki are present, there are difficulties. That is why, in rare occasions such as these, we have at least one youkai present and at least one miko." Raising her head, she called out, "Yuriko-chan!"

At her call, a young woman of about eighteen entered the room, dressed in full traditional miko garb. The instant she was before them, she bowed lowly and did not rise.

Startled by this, Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Yuriko and noticed that neither seemed surprised. Scowling at this, she said, "Please rise, Yuriko-san. There is no need to bow for such an extended period." When the girl rose, her hazel eyes, which had been previously narrowed, wide, Kagome bowed quickly and smiled. She knew that Sesshomaru was unhappy with her for it, but she decided that she cared less whether he approved and more that the girl felt comfortable.

Sesshomaru made a mental note to speak to her later, then turned to Satomi. "You will watch over my mate while I hold counsel with another. Understood?"

"Of course, milord."

Wordlessly, he turned then, leaving Kagome to watch after him longingly. She had at least hoped for a pat on the head. _'He must be more upset about that than I thought._' Facing Satomi and Yuriko, she asked, "Is it alright if we sit?"

"Ah! Of course!" Satomi cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. "Please, sit. Would you like a chair? So that you are more comfortable?"

"No, no. Sitting on a _zabuton_ is fine," she assured her, moving to sit on one of the large floor pillows, then motioning for them to sit as well. "Would you mind if I asked a few questions before we begin? I'm a little nervous…"

"Please, feel free to ask either of us anything."

Smoothing her hands over her skirt anxiously, Kagome spoke hesitantly, "You mentioned earlier that it was rare for miko and youkai to conceive a pup. How many times has it happened?"

Satomi considered this, "In all of history? I can only say that I know of perhaps ten to speak of ."

"T-ten? So, there are ten miko-youkai out there?"

Yuriko shook her head. "There is one…and a half."

"A half?" She frowned thoughtfully, then gasped, "Sekkun? I mean, Setsuna?"

While Satomi stared in shock, Yuriko regarded her with somewhat cold eyes and nodded. "Ignore our surprise, milady. We were unsure as to whether our lord had told you of what happened."

"Yes. I know everything. Is that why he's only considered half? Because of that ceremony?"

"Yes. His spiritual energy was not erased but confined. It is dormant within him, or it was as a pup it seems. After centuries of not being used, they may be gone now."

Kagome nodded and licked her lips thoughtfully at the news. She wondered if Setsuna would like to access his spiritual energy now that he knew his mother had been Shinmi. "And the other one?"

"Prefers to remain anonymous. No one has even heard from her in ages."

"But she is still alive?"

"…yes. It is believed that she is."

"Mm. Last question." Leaning forward with a wide grin, she inquired, "Why are your eyes hazel?"

The girl was shocked by this, as was obvious by her once again widened eyes and her cheeks were stained with the slightest of blushes. "My mother...was American…and, if I am not overstepping my boundaries, I would like to know why your eyes are blue."

It was Kagome's turn to be surprised. In all her twenty-five years, no one had ever asked her that question. People had gawked, yes. Some had hinted that she was wearing contacts, but none had ever asked. Unsure of what to say, she spoke the first thing that came to mind, "I'm just that special."

Yuriko looked at her, as if expecting her to laugh and say that she was joking. When she did not, she simply smiled and stored the information away. "An appropriate answer. I would expect nothing less of the miko who attracted milord Sesshomaru's attentions."

Satomi found herself surprised again. In all the time she had known the girl, shy little Yuriko had never taken to someone so immediately. In fact, she often shrank so far into her shell that it would take days for her to even talk to Satomi again. '_It would be lovely if you could have the chance to be in this woman's presence more often, Yuriko-chan._'

Kagome wide grin turned down all too quickly as another question came to mind. "Wait. Ten miko-youkai have been conceived, and only one and a half are alive today. Were they killed?"

"No…" Satomi answered with a sad expression. She had hoped to avoid this. "One of two things happened to the other eight. If it were a miko who was pregnant, she purified her fetus. If it were a youkai who was pregnant, her lover's spawn purified her, killing itself in the process."

Fingers to her lips, Kagome could almost feel the blood draining from her face. "B-but why? How?"

"We don't know. We've studied it as best we could over the years, but with so few opportunities to study…" She didn't need to finish.

"So, there's a chance that I could purify my pup?"

"Yes. As you must know, youkai are pregnant for only three months. However, when a miko is involved, the duration tends to depend more on her monthly cycle. If you ovulate every twenty one days, then you can expect a three month pregnancy. If you ovulate every twenty-eight days, you can expect a nine month pregnancy. All other lengths are calculated with the same formula."

Kagome swallowed nervously. "Twenty five days?"

"Then you can expect a five to six month gestation period. As your pup develops more, we will be able to tell which. Also, considering the length of your pregnancy, you can assume that by month three, you will know your pup's chance of survival."

"And there's nothing I can do?"

"We'll have to inspect you before we say anything for certain."

* * *

Sesshomaru inclined his head in the slightest of bows as he entered the room where Yori already sat, sipping tea with a number of manila folders s[read out on the table before him. Wasting no time, he sat and asked, "What news have you?"

Were the news lighter, Yori would have taken the time to tease Sesshomaru about how concise he was, but he refrained. Taking a small sip of his tea, he gestured with his hand towards Sesshomaru's cup, which the daiyoukai declined. Nodding, he sat down his own cup and began, "Shuji has been jailed."

"…"

"As well as his grandson. It would seem that your suspicions concerning Shuji were right all along. He certainly did have a hand in the harming of your mate, each time. To what extent, we are still unsure, but we are investigating."

Sesshomaru willed away the red that tickled the corners of his eyes, ordering his beast to remain still. "I will see him."

"Not in this state of upset, you will not. You must calm yourself before you face him."

"Do you question this one's control?"

"When it comes to that woman in the other room? Yes, I do. And I know how much Shuji should suffer, but until we have all of the facts, and until we are sure you will not deal him a quick and painless death, nothing can happen."

"What do you know as of now?"

"There is very little that I am allowed to tell you in the middle of an investigation."

Again, his beast retaliated, struggling for freedom. Large jaws open wide, it bit futilely at the bars of its confines. "Then tell me what you can," he bit through clenched teeth.

"…when I arrested him, he was looking for the puppet that he used, or that his grandson used, to conjur up an image of Umichi. His grandson also has the ability to fuse his soul with another's for a temporary amount of time…"

"Could this ability be used to control dreams?"

"We are unsure. Someone with a similar ability has been contacted already, and we will have them to confirm or deny this. Also, it would seem that Shuji only reconnected with his grandson after we were informed of Kagome-san's existence. Before then, Tetsuo was disowned from the family and exiled from Japan."

"…You know nothing else?"

"That I am able to tell you? No. Though, I would like to apologize again, Sesshomaru-san, and assure you that unless I am killed, my decapitated head separated from my body, I will make Shuji pay for what he has done to her. Until the day he dies, he will regret aiming his transgressions against such a gentle, innocent creature."

"You suggest that he will live," Sesshomaru noted, brow raised.

Yori finally allowed himself to chuckle. "That is your pain speaking, my boy. You know as well as I that for him to suffer, he must continue to live with what he did and his punishment. Should he die, he will suffer none and your miko's suffering will have gone undefended."

"Hn."

Again, Yori laughed.

* * *

Kagome had thought that the gentle feel of Yuriko's timid reiki playing against hers had been a most pleasant feeling, but as Satomi joined in, her youki blending beautifully with Yuriko's reiki, Kagome felt like she was on a cloud. How could something that felt so good, and looked so beautiful, have been considered wrong for so long? Why hadn't more youkai tried to mate miko? And she could only imagine what this would feel like from a lover! From her Sesshou! He had always told her to maintain a tight rein on her reiki whilst they were in the throes of passion, and he always made sure to do the same with his youki. If just the loving brush of his aura made her stomach do somersaults, she was certain that a more erotic caress would leave her knees positively weak and her underwear soaked.

Flushing deeply, she willed away the thoughts, praying that Satomi couldn't smell what Sesshomaru always swore he could when she was thinking naughty things. It was strange how she didn't even think of making love as something naughty anymore. Making love was what had made her feel so close and connected to her Sesshomaru. Making love was what had put this lovely babe, or pup, in her belly. Her pup. A pleasant feeling fluttered its was from her abdomen to her heart, and she let out a giggle, her laugh halting when she heard two gasps.

Eyes snapping open as she felt both Yuriko and Satomi snatch back, she asked, "What? What's wrong?" Neither of the women spoke, which scared her. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she inquired again, "What?"

Satomi held up her hands to calm her, then pressed her palm to Kagome's abdomen and released a burst of energy, feeling around. Once she was certain she felt it, she nodded slightly at Yuriko.

"What?" This time it was a whisper. Kagome tried not to list all of the things that could have gone wrong with her child. It was still there, alive. She could still feel it beating, and that was all that mattered. If they had bad news, she didn't want to hear it. She had just been attacked, then those dreams, and then Sesshomaru reinstating. She couldn't bear any more drama.

"Well, milad-" She paused as the shoji slid open and Sesshomaru entered. From the expression on his face, or rather, in his disturbed aura as his face was as placid as ever, he had felt how disturbed Kagome was and had come to sooth her. His aura burst out before him as he walked toward them, and it wrapped gingerly around the woman. "Milord."

He held up his hand to silence her, sitting down beside Kagome and inspecting her. She was unhurt, but her aura had definitely called out to his in distress. "Your report," he commanded, not looking away from Kagome.

Clearing her throat, Satomi began, "The pup is healthy, milord. It is developing quite quickly. You will be able to tell its sex soon. Within the next month. Milady Kagome is also very healthy, though somewhat tired and drained in her reiki."

"Why is this?"

Satomi turned to Yuriko. This was the miko's department, and, though young, she had a duty to perform. Nodding dutifully, Yuriko explained, "It would seem that the pup has taken to feeding off of her reiki."

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Are you calling my pup a parasite?" She growled, catching the women off guard.

"Ah, no, milady! The pup is most certainly not a parasite. He or she is only doing this to make you stronger."

"I don't follow."

"While feeding off your reiki, it is also force feeding you its youki. Usually, this does not begin until much later in the pregnancy. However, the pup has chosen now to do so."

Kagome calmed slightly, smiling then. Placing a hand on her baby bump, she said, "Just like Papa, ne? You're not even out and already you're trying to protect Mama when she was weak." She had realized some time ago that she must have conceived when Sesshomaru had freed her from her torturous dreams, a period when she was the weakest she had ever been in her life.

Satomi held her laugh in as best she could, while Yuriko openly gaped and watched longingly. Was being pregnant really that blissful, or was her Kagome-sama just a special case. The woman looked unbelievably happy and radiant! Was that what pregnancy did for you? Or was it her lord? The way he sat over her lady, looking down on her like a loving, albeit somewhat cold and intimidating, hawk seemed like it may have also played a part in Kagome's brilliant smile. Yuriko sighed warmly. She couldn't wait to meet someone she loved and have their child if it was going to be like Kagome's pregnancy.

"Well, that explains a lot," Kagome finally announced, looking up at Sesshomaru. "All the growling and pride and the possessiveness, and how tired I've been. It's your protective, and a little bit commanding, pup emulating his Father."

"Hn."

Yuriko quietly cleared her throat, trying to, as politely as possible, guide them back to the task at hand. "While this is a very exciting stage, it is also a somewhat dangerous one. When the body realizes that something is feeding off of it, and emitting youki into it, it will try to retaliate, thus purifying the pup. The only way that we know how to even attempt to fix this, is to train the mother, you, milady, to control both your reiki and the additional youki being added to your body. If we can balance the forces within you, it will automatically transfer to the child."

"Okay, then. I'll do it. Whatever it takes, whenever."

The girl beamed. "I am pleased to hear that. If it would please you, milady, I will be your trainer, both in the ways of the miko and in the ways of the youkai."

"How can you teach both?"

"Believe it or not, they are actually one in the same. And if at any time you, milord, feel that I am doing an insufficient job teaching your mate, then you may take over and do as you see fit."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had not needed her to tell him that. He had planned to do so anyway. Still, he accepted it. "You will come to our home to teach her on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Those were day when he would not have to miss her any more than usual because he would be in meetings for the Cardinal Courts on those days already.

Yuriko bowed lowly. "Of course, milord."

Kagome clapped her hands. "This is turning out to be such an exciting day! To think that I was so worried earlier."

Satomi sighed softly. "Milady, the danger is still very real. While you must remain hopeful, you must also be prepared for the worst."

"I understand…It's just difficult to think that anything could take my precious pup away from me." She grinned and placed Sesshomaru's hand on her stomach. "I'm confident in the strength of myself, my pup, and my mate. No matter what happens, we will overcome it."

"You are a true inspiration, milady," Yuriko whispered shyly, blushing when Kagome faced her with equally red cheeks. "I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No. No. It's just," she beamed, "that made my day. That was the extra little boost I needed. Now I really believe in us. And I believe in you too, Yuriko-chan."

"…Thank you, milady."

* * *

**So, there you have it! Better, I think! Hope you enjoyed! Will try to update as soon as possible! Latersss!**


End file.
